


Love Is The Soul of Genius

by scarletmanuka



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Eating Disorders, Fluff and Smut, FrostIron - Freeform, Happy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, More fluff and cuteness than the summary would lead you to believe, Mycroft needs a hug, Mylock slowburn, Oblivious Mycroft, Oblivious Sherlock, See chapter notes for more warnings, Sherlock and Loki are besties, Sibling Incest, Teen AU, The boys are totally adorable, Tony and Loki play matchmaker, When I say slow burn I mean sloooooow burn, You will want to bang their heads together, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 82
Words: 200,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: Reichenbach high boasts some of the most intelligent students in the world and Tony, Sherlock, and Loki are among them. With Mycroft leading both Holmes Inc. and Stark Industries into the future with his designs, everything seems to be going well. But a disturbing attempt at corporate espionage turns out to be part of a plot much deeper than any of the boys could have imagined. It will take the combined genius of Mycroft, Sherlock, Tony, and Loki, to unravel this mystery. Though the answers they find might have been better off left buried.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first foray into Frostiron, I hope you'll enjoy! And hello to the Mylockers - thanks for coming along on this crossover adventure!
> 
> Thanks to my beta, [Gddssgrl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Gddssgrl/profile)

Walking down the covered walkway towards the gymnasium and sports complex, Sherlock scanned the area for Loki. His friend had disappeared early from lunch, leaving Sherlock alone in the library to finish his history assignment. They had agreed to meet outside of the gym for their physical education class, today’s activity being swimming. Neither of the two geniuses looked forward to the days Miss Donovan forced them to spend swimming laps, both finding the exercise boring and tiresome. It didn’t particularly help that Reichenbach Public School had a strict uniform policy and specific bathing suits were included under this umbrella. They weren’t forced to wear anything as hideous as speedos but the simple swim shorts were bad enough. Both teens were tall for their age but neither’s body mass had caught up with the vertical growth spurt and so they remained all skin and bone. ‘Lanky’ was the term that their mothers used, whereas Thor - Loki’s adoptive brother - preferred to call them either ‘beanpoles’ or ‘long streaks of piss’. Sherlock had an entire dictionary of descriptive phrases for that waste of space but most tended to go over Thor’s head. Unfortunately, the star football player wasn’t in their PE class so neither of the underweight teens could  _ accidentally _ cut him with their hip bones. 

He eventually spotted his friend making his way towards him, backpack hoisted over one shoulder, his long dark hair falling into his green eyes. Loki had a faint smile on his face that told Sherlock all he needed to know - his friend had been successful in pulling off one of his pranks. He’d not said what he was going to do (plausible deniability for his best friend if he was caught) but it had been obvious when he’d slipped away that he had some jest in mind. It was the only time he ever left Sherlock alone at lunch time. They weren’t at the  _ bottom _ of the pecking order at the school, but they were close enough that being alone and vulnerable to their more arsehole classmates was something they avoided if possible. It wouldn’t be long before Sherlock found out what exactly he’d orchestrated that had left that pleased smirk on his friend’s face and so he didn't bother pushing for details. He wasn’t the most patient of people but he had learned to pick his battles. Although he was almost painfully shy around most people, Loki had a flair for showmanship that he reserved mostly for his best friend. Unless Sherlock needed advanced warning to keep himself out of trouble, Loki wouldn’t spoil the surprise by giving away what he’d done.

They fell into step beside each other and continued to the gym in silence. There was no need for words between them, both able to communicate with simply a look and a smile. They had been friends since they’d started high school, having found each other on the first day and had just gravitated towards one another. Both had been able to sense that the other was just as different as themselves and they had fallen into a firm friendship, much to the shock of everyone who knew them. Sherlock had never done  _ friends _ . Other than his big brother, Mycroft, he’d not needed anyone else. No one else could keep up with the way he thought, follow his excited deductions, or even put up with his wild mood swings. But then Mycroft had gone off to uni and Sherlock had been left alone. Over the next two years he’d come to realise how lonely he was. He wasn’t about to go out and try and make friends with the first person his age he came across, but when he entered the high school grounds for his first day, he was more open to meeting people than he’d ever been. 

Of course, he was overwhelmed with blatant stupidity almost everywhere he looked. It was almost nauseating how  _ stupid _ his classmates were. He had been placed into an advanced program and so he should have technically been surrounded by students who could, if not challenge him, at least  _ understand _ him. Yet he’d been faced with the same blank stares, snorts of derision, and teasing jibes that he’d been subjected to his entire life. It was depressing and he’d grown more and more morose as the day had gone on. He had sat alone on his lunch break, keen for the day to be finally over, when a shadow had fallen over him. He’d looked up and found a boy who looked vaguely familiar staring shyly down at him. He cast his mind back and remembered that he’d seen him sitting at the very back of his English class. “Do you mind if I sit with you?” the boy had asked, biting on his lip nervously.

Sherlock had just stared at him with suspicion writ large on his face. “If you’re just here to call me a freak, then don’t bother. I’ve heard it all before.”

The boy had grinned and stuck out his hand. “Your name is Freak too? What a coincidence!”

It turned out that the boy, Loki, had not only been harassed by the same bullies as Sherlock, but they had quite a bit in common as well. Always outcasts, known for their sharp tongues and tendency to speak their minds, with a thirst for knowledge and a desire to understand how everything worked, they clicked instantly. They even  _ looked _ similar - tall and lean, black hair, unusually coloured eyes, and sharp cheekbones. From that day forth they had been inseparable and quickly became the best of friends.

They had had their fair share of fights over the years as was common when such personalities were involved, but they always cooled down and worked out their differences. They had made high school bearable for each other and Sherlock was immensely grateful for Loki. Even after Mycroft had returned after obtaining his university degrees to help Father run the family business, Sherlock found himself confiding more and more in Loki and less and less with his brother. The things he used to share with Mycroft he now only told his best friend and soon the brothers began to drift further and further apart. Of course, there were other reasons for that as well and it was mostly Sherlock’s doing…

He shook his head, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole right now. They had reached the gymnasium and made their way to the foyer to wait for Miss Donovan. Due to liability issues, the indoor pool remained locked at all times unless a teacher was present and so they had to wait until she arrived to be allowed in. There were other change rooms in the gym complex but there was a strict rule in place that students using the pool could only use the change rooms in the pool area so they didn't trek water throughout the entire building. In small groups their fellow students trickled in until they were standing in a large group in the foyer. Steve Rogers was asking Clint Barton and Tasha Romanov about an upcoming gymnastics competition they were entering into, Anthea Morris and Molly Hooper were going over their responses to a quiz they’d had in Economics, and Tony Stark and Bruce Banner arrived last of all, following a group of boys that were were still sweaty from playing football on their lunch break. Tony made a quip about hoping they’d shower before contaminating the pool and turning it into ‘soccer soup’, causing a few other students to snicker, but Sherlock couldn't help but glare at Tony. He couldn't stand the other teen and refused to acknowledge he’d made a good point. 

His unrelenting but unnoticed death glare was interrupted by a massive yawn. Sherlock didn't bother to cover his mouth and just slumped back against the wall. “Did you stay up all night with one of your experiments?” Loki asked, a concerned look on his face. “You’ve been yawning so much today that I thought you might be turning into a fly trap.”

He shook his head, eyes falling to the ground. “No, Mummy had her treatment on Monday so she wasn’t well.”

Sherlock didn't need to elaborate further and Loki gave him a sympathetic smile, leaning against the wall next to him in silent solidarity. Mummy was fighting breast cancer and was undergoing an intense regime of chemotherapy. The three days after her treatment were always the worst and she would spend most of her nights being violently ill. Her youngest son had taken to staying up with her, comforting her and cleaning up, bringing her glasses of water, and reading to her when she collapsed, exhausted onto the couch. As tired as Sherlock was after those sleepless nights, he never complained. Whatever it took to help Mummy win this battle he would willingly give. The sheer thought of losing her made his chest get tight with fear and his heartbeat speed up.

Miss Donovan finally arrived, rushing in, her curly hair slightly mussed and her cheeks flushed. She didn't say anything to the class, just pulled out a set of keys and began to unlock the doors. Thankful for the distraction from Mummy’s situation, Sherlock turned to Loki with one eyebrow raised. “Looks like she’s been giving Phil Anderson some more  _ private tutelage  _ over lunch,” he murmured.

Loki snorted. “Preparing him for an oral exam from the looks of it.”

They quickly muffled their laughter and then joined the flow of people pouring through the now open doors into the pool area. Beside him, his best friend tensed just a little and Sherlock knew whatever he’d done was about to be revealed. His eyes scanned the area and almost immediately he spied it - what looked to be a shop mannequin dressed in one of their school uniforms and weighted down so it was lying on the bottom of the pool. He caught Loki’s eye and bit back a grin, waiting for others to notice.

It took an awfully long time for their unobservant classmates to spot the dummy. Tony saw it almost immediately but since Sherlock was pretending he didn’t exist, that didn't count, especially considering the short genius didn't bring Miss Donovan’s attention to it. It was Molly who saw it first and a cry ripped from her throat as she pointed at the pool, eyes wide and face pale with horror. There were more cries and shouts as people’s attention was drawn to it, and Miss Donovan cursed as she ran towards the pool. Diving into the water, she swam as fast as she could to the bottom of the pool, her fingers grasping the white shirt that fluttered in the water. Sherlock and Loki could tell the second she realised it wasn’t a real person from the slight flinch she gave. She took hold of the arm of the mannequin and kicked upwards, surfacing in the centre of the pool, eyes furious. She made her way to the edge, dragging the dummy behind her and by now almost everyone could tell it was a fake. Molly was still sobbing softly, her face buried in Anthea’s shoulder but her friend was urging her to look, to see that it wasn’t a real person.

With her clothes sopping wet and her curly hair plastered to her face, Miss Donovan dragged herself from the pool. She hefted the mannequin out after her and threw it onto the ground, glaring at everyone in the room and breathing hard. To her credit, Sherlock could see her looking at the students and then over to the door, which had clearly been locked when they arrived. She came to the conclusion (however incorrect) that it couldn’t have been any of  _ them _ to perpetrate the prank as they had been unable to gain access. Her ire cooled a little as she assumed that the culprit wasn’t in their midst and she wiped water off her face as she regained her composure. “Right, everyone go and get changed. I’ll need to report this to Principal Hudson but as soon as I’m done, you’ll be doing laps. Now get to it!”

Sherlock shared a look of despair with his best friend, both having hoped the activity would have been postponed a little more. Neither felt like parading around in swim shorts when there were people like Rogers to be compared to. Nothing made a teenage boy more self conscious than seeing someone their own age with that many muscles. His biceps alone were bigger than Sherlock’s thighs. Dragging their feet, they made their way slowly towards the changerooms, throwing one last look over their shoulders at the drowned dummy. The sight of it made both boys smile and Sherlock gave Loki an affectionate nudge to the ribs. “Donovan’s face was priceless,” he told him with a grin. “How did you get in and out without stealing the keys?”

Loki wiggled his fingers and said, “Magic!” but his eyes flickered to the windows against the far wall.They burst out laughing, enjoying the brief moment of levity before the torture of swimming laps began.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony first saw the mannequin he recognised immediately that it wasn’t a real person. He’d used enough of the shop dummies in his workshop over the years as disposable lab rats to spot one right away. If he hadn’t had that experience, he would have been fooled. Whoever had used it had done a  _ very  _ good job. He kept his face as blank as he could, turning his attention back to Miss Donovan and listening to her spin some excuse as to why she’d been late. It was an obvious lie but it seemed most of his classmates were happy to swallow it whole. He’d deduced a while ago that she was having an illicit affair with one of her students, though the only other one who may have seen that was Sherlock. After all, it was  _ his _ brother who had taught Tony how to make deductions.

Several years ago, Holmes Incorporated had approached Stark Industries about a partnership. SI had a monopoly on the weapons manufacturing business but Holmes Inc had felt that they could utilise some of their concepts to revolutionise everyday technology. They were the leaders in small electronics design and innovation but partnered with the intellectual resources of Stark Industries as well as their vast and efficient manufacturing plants, they would be able to rival the big boys like Apple and Samsung when it came to phones and tablets. Siger Holmes may have led the delegation but there was no doubt that the idea to merge interests had been his eldest son’s. Mycroft Holmes was a genius - even smarter than Tony (which  _ still _ stung) - and when he’d returned from university and began to pour his efforts into the family business, Holmes Inc. hit the market with renewed vigor. Stocks skyrocketed and almost overnight they became the rising star in small electronics, with their user friendly designs and accurate preemptive software. Mycroft however had believed it could be so much  _ better _ , but they were still small fish on the global scale and needed alliances. Fortunately, Howard Stark had taken advantage of certain benefits to having his great aunt leave him a block of land in the UK and setting up a base of operations there had proven to be very lucrative. European investors seemed much happier when they knew the fruits of their contributions were flourishing just across the channel instead of half a world away. The fact that this was where the Holmes family had been living for generations was a very happy coincidence.

Howard Stark didn’t particularly care about non-lethal technology, but he did care about money. He was a brilliant businessman and after he’d met with the delegation, could see the possibilities - and the dollar signs. He also recognised the sheer intellectual brilliance of Mycroft Holmes and it had been Howard who had suggested Mycroft run the project. Once the details had been fleshed out, Mycroft had found himself with a state of the art lab at Stark Industries, a team of his own, and unlimited funds at his disposal to bring to life the mind blowing concepts he and his team came up with.

Tony had always been made to either go home directly after school or go to Stark Industries to wait for his dad to finish for the day. Howard frowned upon his son cavorting with his friends in his free time, instead expecting him to use the time to study and to make sure he did nothing to bring shame to the family name. This meant he only got to spend time with his friends - James Rhodes, Bruce Banner, and Jim Moriarty during school hours and the very rare occasion he could sneak out on the weekends (usually when Howard was away on business). It was a lonely existence and Tony was miserable. He preferred to go to the company labs instead of home after school, the chances of his dad finding him goofing off outweighed by the opportunity to watch the scientists and lab technicians at work. It was on one such afternoon, when he was thirteen, that he had stumbled upon Mycroft’s lab.

The tall redhead had been directing workmen who were bringing in equipment. The lab was only half furnished, the Holmes Inc. team only having arrived the day before. Tony could see that Mycroft had already been busy, half drawn concepts were littered about the place, printed schematics were weighed down with coffee cups, and three laptops were open around the room - one on the floor - so he could make notes instantly without wasting the time to take the twenty paces to the opposite side of the room. One of the workmen had not been watching where he was going and bumped into the table, spilling a cold cup of coffee across some plans. A pale hand had darted out, plucked the plans from the pool of liquid and shaken the excess off, while pale blue eyes had narrowed dangerously at the man. “If you spent less time daydreaming about your neighbour’s wife and more time concentrating on the job at hand, you’d be less likely to destroy the plans I’ve been working on for the new phone. Now stop thinking with your disease ridden cock and more with that tiny brain of yours or you’ll find yourself without a job and unable to support those five children of yours!”

The man had gaped, then blurted stupidly, “I only have  _ three _ kids!”

Mycroft had sent him a withering glare. “I’m sure it won’t be long before the waitress from the pub and the cashier from the Tesco across town are knocking on your door demanding you take paternity tests for their screaming whelps. At least now you won’t be surprised when it happens.” He lifted a hand and pointed at the door. “Now get your arse back out there and finish bringing in the furniture without breaking anything else.”

Tony had watched the man scurry away, following after his colleagues, and had stepped into the room. “That was fucking  _ amazing _ ,” he said, looking at the redhead in awe. “How did you do that?”

Mycroft had looked at him, recognising him instantly. “A simple matter of observation and eliminating the impossible, Anthony.” He’d dropped his gaze back down to where he was blotting at the plans with a wad of tissues.

“So it’s an educated guess?” Tony had asked, moving further into the room.

Mycroft had just shaken his head. “No, it’s a deduction. Most people see but they do not observe. I observe and then see what others do not and from that I am able to deduce the truth. It’s not always correct, but it is more times than not.”

“Teach me?” he’d blurted before he could stop himself.

Those pale blue eyes had met his, analysing and assessing. Tony had hidden his hands behind his back where his crossed fingers wouldn’t be seen, hoping feverently that the genius would take him under his wing. Just a glimpse of what he could learn from Mycroft was enough to have the boy quivering in excitement. Mycroft must have read the determination, dedication, and above all  _ hope _ on his face as he eventually nodded his assent. “Very well. I can’t allow it to distract me from my work however so you will need to accept that my attentions will be split between yourself and my tasks at hand.”

More than happy to agree, Tony was overjoyed that he’d get to witness first hand the breakthroughs and triumphs of technological advancement firsthand. Advancements that  _ didn’t  _ involve finding more and more creative ways to kill as many people as possible. It began an association between the two geniuses that over the years grew into not just a friendship, but almost a brotherly bond. Tony knew that the tall, lanky boy with a mop of ebony curls that he shared several classes with was Mycroft’s younger brother, Sherlock, but from what he could tell, they had a strained relationship. When they were all thrown together at a function to celebrate the partnership’s first successful release, Sherlock had seemed to take an instant dislike to Tony. He wasn’t sure why but the snippy remarks and thinly veiled insults he directed towards his brother were widened to include the Stark heir as well. Sherlock had never explained his animosity towards him, and when he asked Mycroft about it, the redhead had just sighed sadly and shrugged. It was clear he adored his brother and that it hurt to be treated in such a way so Tony let the matter drop, not wanting to cause him further upset. 

Tony spent most days after school in Mycroft’s lab. Sometimes he’d just sit quietly and do his assignments while Mycroft worked, other times they would play a game called Deductions to help Tony improve his skills, and then there were the times that they would work together on some new design or to improve an old one. Mycroft quickly recognised Tony’s passion and aptitude for designing and building anything electronic or mechanic and was happy to work with him, praising his ideas and offering suggestions. They worked well together, able to offer criticism without insult, and being the springboard for the other’s creativity. It was what he lacked from Howard, his dad always seeming to find fault with him and pushing him to do better, to be better, all without acknowledging any of his actual accomplishments.

Tony was pulled out of his musings by Molly Hooper ‘s cry as she spotted the mannequin. Miss Donovan dived into the pool but instead of watching the drama unfold, Tony turned his attention to his classmates. His eyes roved over them, taking in their shock and horror, and then their relief when it became obvious it wasn’t a dead body at the bottom of the pool. His eyes fell on Sherlock and he saw him exchange a look with his friend, Loki Odinson. Both boys quickly looked away from each other, suppressing mischievous smirks but for a brief second something akin to admiration flickered across Sherlock’s face. 

So Loki was the perpetrator. Interesting. Tony had not had a lot to do with him. Sure, they were both in the advanced program with Sherlock and so shared many classes, but he seemed to be very shy and avoided socialising with anyone other than his best friend. It was well known that he had been adopted by the Odinsons but he was always overshadowed by Thor. His adoptive brother was big and brash, the star player on the soccer team (Tony refused to call it football simply because it annoyed his British classmates no end), and one of the most popular kids in their year. To discover that this quiet, aloof teen had a trickster streak to him definitely piqued Tony’s curiosity. He made a note to keep a closer eye on him so as not to miss any of the entertainment.

Donovan told them to go and change and Tony grimaced. He managed to skip out on a lot of the activities that they were required to do in PE since he only had a medical clearance for a few of them. Swimming was one of the exercises that he  _ could _ do and so he had no choice but to participate. He followed Bruce into the the change room and they found a corner to dump their bags. He pulled his swim shorts out and shimmied out of his trousers, pulling on the bathers. Taking a deep breath to hide his anxiety, he pulled his shirt over his head and stuffed it into his backpack. 

“You alright?” Bruce asked quietly from beside him.

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked with false bravado. He knew his friend didn’t believe him but Bruce knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t appreciate any more attention being called to his condition. He picked up his towel and slung it over his shoulder, making sure it draped across his chest to hide the myriad scars that marred the skin there. Pushing his shoulders back, he marched from the change rooms, heading poolside with Bruce by his side.

“Come on everyone, get a move on,” Donovan called, giving the whistle she held between her lips a sharp blow. “Split up evenly between the lanes, wait until the person in front of you has a quarter length head start and then follow.” She watched as they followed her instructions, then turned to Tony when she seemed happy enough with their progress. “Stark, stick to the slow lane and make sure you let me know if you start feeling lightheaded.”

He bristled but nodded, hating the fact that she viewed him as weak. He reluctantly dropped his towel onto a bench and walked over to the pool, ignoring everyone so he didn’t see their gazes linger on his mangled chest. He’d been born with a congenital heart defect - Tricuspid Atresia - and had needed numerous operations to correct it. He also needed a pacemaker to control his arrhythmia and he’d always been singled out because of it. He hated that, hated not being  _ normal _ , of always being different. If he was different solely because of his intellect he would have been able to handle that, but this came with baggage, negative connotations, and a mass of scarring that would always be a constant reminder of his defected body. He sometimes wondered if Howard would give more than two shits about him if he’d been born whole, but he tried his best to avoid those thoughts knowing he couldn’t change the past. Besides, his dad was so self absorbed that Tony could grow another head and Howard would likely just ignore the development like he did most things when it came to his son.  

Tony joined the line of students who were in the far left lane, the one reserved for those who weren’t the strongest of swimmers, or who simply couldn’t power through the water at the same speed as Steve Rogers or Tasha Romanov. Sherlock and Loki were at the end and he lined up behind them, leaving enough space so as not to seem like he was eavesdropping on their conversation. Loki noticed him arrive and his eyes flicked over to Tony, not once dropping down to look at his scars. Tony gave him a small smile of acknowledgement and the teen blushed,  and turned back to his friend, replying to whatever Sherlock had just said to him. His arms were crossed over his chest and he, as well as Sherlock, seemed to be almost hunched in on themselves. It didn’t take a Holmesian deduction to tell they were just as self conscious as he was.

Tony let his eyes wander over them, wondering what on earth they had to be worried about. Both were tall and skinny, but there was an elegance and grace to them that most people their age didn’t possess. He wasn’t sure how he’d missed it before but Loki had the greenest eyes he’d ever seen, seeming to pop from his pale face that was framed by his dark hair. He realised with a start that his classmate was drop dead gorgeous.

Huh.

He pondered this realisation as the line shuffled forward, one student after another diving into the pool. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice he’d moved quite so far forward until he bumped into Loki. The boy teetered forward towards the pool and it was only Tony’s hand on his bicep that stopped him from tumbling in. “Shit, sorry!” Tony said quickly, letting his hand drop as soon as the other boy was out of danger of being dunked.

Loki eyed him warily, his eyes darting between Tony and the pool where Sherlock was swimming away from them. “‘s okay,” he mumbled eventually, giving a slight shrug. 

“It was honestly an accident,” he tried to convince him, seeing clearly that the first assumption Loki had jumped to was that it had been a deliberate attempt to push him in. “I wasn’t paying attention. Lost in my own head, you know?”

Loki opened his mouth to reply but Donovan cut him off. “Stop your gasbagging down there and get in the pool, Odinson!”

Their eyes met as they were both giving the teacher an eyeroll and Tony couldn’t help but grin. Loki managed a small smile but it was lost under the ‘deer caught in the headlights’ look he was also making. He turned and hurried over to the diving block, climbing up and leaping into the pool in a graceful arc. Tony watched as his legs kicked out to propel him forward, dark hair fanning behind him in the water, and he couldn’t help but wonder yet again how he could have been so oblivious to Loki this whole time. Perhaps it was because the animosity Sherlock held towards him was always what he noticed when he even looked at the duo? Whatever it was, he'd noticed him now and Tony was damn sure he was going to continue to notice him. Perhaps Mycroft knew a little more about him? He’d be sure to pick his brain when he saw him after school. 

Loki had reached the quarter distance now and so Tony slipped down into the water, unable to dive in like the others had. He kicked off from the wall, settling on breast stroke and he soon fell into a steady rhythm. He tried not to let his concentration wander too far when he passed Loki on his return lap, but he couldn’t help but sneak a glance at that pale, lithe body that glided gracefully past through the water. Yes, he would  _ definitely _ be sure to take much more note of that tall drink of water.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating every Wednesday and Saturday mornings (Perth time so 8+GMT). Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bracing himself on the side of the pool, Loki pulled himself from the water. He got to his feet and gathered his dripping hair into a bunch and squeezed the excess water from it, then ran his hands down his chest and arms to do the same. He glanced up, looking to see where Sherlock was when he caught sight of Tony Stark watching him. The shorter teen’s eyes widened as he realised he’d been caught staring and with flaming cheeks, he looked away. Loki’s forehead furrowed as he tried to understand this odd behaviour, but he also resisted the urge to hide away from the gaze. He was distracted by his towel being thrown at him by his best friend and he gratefully wrapped it around his shoulders, covering his body.

“What’s up?” Sherlock asked

“Nothing,” he said, dismissing the odd interaction from his mind. He didn’t know much about Tony since Sherlock’s jealousy of him was deafening and blocked everything else out, but he did know that he was a genius like them. He’d probably just been staring off into space and Loki had just happened to be occupying the same space when he’d snapped back into reality. He himself had done that numerous times and it was always embarrassing to find you’d been inadvertently looking at someone the whole time.

“Shit, let’s hurry,” Sherlock urged him, his eyes on the pool. “The guys from the football team are just finishing their laps and I’d rather not have to waste my insults on them in retaliation for once again being compared to a skeleton.”

“You’d think they’d come up with something a little more original,” Loki muttered, hurrying beside his friend.

Sherlock snorted. “That would require more than two brain cells so I think we’re safe enough from that.”

The two friends reached the change room, finding it empty except for Bruce Banner. The quiet, reserved teen didn’t react as they entered, just continued to dry off and then pull on his clothes. Loki dried his chest and then pulled on his shirt, never feeling comfortable enough to just strip down like some of the other boys in their class - mostly the ones who played sports like football. It was almost laughable how Thor’s teammates were so quick to parade around naked in front of the others but were some of the most homophobic people in the school. He’d seen the way they acted - slapping arses, invading personal space, and debagging teammates, all in the spirit of ‘sportsmanship’ but as soon as someone looked at or touched someone of the same sex in a romantic manner? _Bam_. The internal bigots emerged from their caves. To his credit, Thor was not one of those and had always been accepting of Loki’s sexual orientation, but Thor had never comprehended just how vulnerable of a position he’d put his brother in when he’d outed Loki to the rest of the football team. It had led to more than one beating in the past and Loki had been too ashamed to admit to Thor the truth of the matter.

He pulled his thoughts from his brother, always a sore subject for him, and pulled out his boxer briefs. He slipped off his damp swim shorts and shimmied the underwear up to his hips, then turned around to find his trousers. Sherlock had finished getting changed and was sitting on the bench, his phone in his hands and a scowl on his lips. “Is something wrong?” Loki asked.

“Mycroft’s messaged me.”

“Oh?” he said when his friend fell silent. “Anything important?”

“Father worked from home today to keep an eye on Mummy and he’s informed Mycroft that she’s sleeping. He’s passed that along to me.” There was a bitterness in Sherlock’s voice that told Loki his friend was hurt at the implied ‘ _So don’t wake her_ ’ his brother had left off the end.

“Want to come round to mine then?” he offered instead.

Sherlock nodded and shot off a text. They packed up their bags just as the bell rang and the door to the change room opened, admitting the rest of the boys in their class. They took the opportunity to slip out during the rush, avoiding any unpleasantness. Sherlock’s phone pinged with another incoming message and he typed a reply, his face darkening. They walked to Loki’s house mostly in silence, only the sound of incoming messages and Sherlock’s huffs of annoyance breaking it.

They were just turning onto Loki’s street when a gold WRX drove past them, honking in greeting. It pulled up into the drive they were walking towards and Thor and his girlfriend, Jane Foster, got out. Groaning as he realised Thor had had practice that morning and would be home this afternoon, Loki ignored his brother’s jovial greeting and stalked past them. Sherlock exchanged a polite greeting with Jane but also ignored Thor on principle. They all filed into the house and Loki led his best friend through to the kitchen so they could get a snack before heading upstairs to his bedroom. Thor and Jane followed, much to his disgust and settled down at the table.

“Did you have a good day?” Thor asked them in his booming voice. He’d never grasped the concept of an ‘indoor voice’ and Loki was surprised the family didn't have acute tinnitus.

Rummaging in the cupboard for a packet of crisps, he just shrugged in response.

“Is something wrong, little brother?”

He huffed. “You are _three months_ older than me, Thor! Stop calling me that!”

“Why? You are younger than me and therefore my little brother.” Thor’s blue eyes were twinkling, always happy when he’d succeeded in riling Loki up.

“You’re not even technically my brother so I beg to differ.”

“I’ve seen the adoption papers so by law you _are_ my brother. Therefore is it _I_ who begs to differ.”

Loki rolled his eyes, ignoring the pleased look the oaf wore at thinking he’d outsmarted him with his great wit. “Come on, Sherlock,” he said, handing over a couple of cans of soft drink. “Let’s go upstairs and leave these two to whatever it is they do when our parents aren’t home.”

Jane giggled and Thor smirked as the two teens made their escape, carrying their snacks. After closing the door behind them, they made their way to the bed and threw their bags on the ground. Loki flopped down onto the comforter, face first and hid his eyes. “Why must I be stuck with such an infuriating moron for a brother?” he asked, his voice muffled.

The bed shifted as Sherlock took a seat. “Could be worse,” he replied morosely.

Hearing the dejection in his best friend’s voice, Loki turned his head, looking up at his with one eye. “I assumed you were still texting Mycroft?” A curt nod was all the confirmation he received. “How bad was it?”

Sherlock shrugged, several curls falling over his eyes but he didn’t bother pushing them away, preferring to hide behind them. “I was probably nastier than usual.”

“Ouch.”

“I just couldn’t help it.”

“How did he react?”

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Sherlock tossed it across the bed. “Have a look for yourself.”

Loki sat up and swiped the screen, the device already open to the conversation. He scrolled up until he found the original message about their mother and started reading the replies.

_Yes, I am aware that Mummy requires her sleep, Mycroft. Despite what you may think, I am not an imbecile - SH_

_I have never called you an imbecile, Sherlock, nor have I ever implied it - MH_

_Really? Who is it who just loves to remind me that ‘I’m the smart one’? - SH_

_I_ **_am_ ** _the smart one. That doesn’t mean you’re an imbecile - MH_

_Just that I am inferior to yourself. Noted - SH_

_Must you always twist my words so? - MH_

_Must you always have a second piece of cake? I suppose some things are just destined to be - SH_

_Why do you have to make everything so much more difficult than it has to be, brother mine? - MH_

_I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you over the sounds of your jowls jiggling. Can you speak up, Fatcroft? - SH_

_All I was doing was informing you that Mummy was resting and we should let her rest - MH_

_Since she’s not sleeping in the kitchen, you won’t disturb her and since I’m going to Loki’s, I also will not disturb her. Done - SH_

_I’m still at work so I won’t even be home - MH_

_Is it because Stark Industries keep their canteen stocked with cream buns? Do they have interns that follow around after your fat arse to clean up the crumbs you leave behind? - SH_

_As delightful as this conversation has been, brother mine, Tony will be here shortly so I must go. Don’t stay too late at Loki’s - MH_

Loki locked the phone and handed it back. “Yeah, you did go full nasty, didn’t you?”

It was Sherlock’s turn to slump down on the bed and hide his face in the covers. “I didn’t mean to! I swear! But he just get’s so uppity and I can’t help but lash out.”

“Why do you always have to have a dig at him about his weight? I know you’ve shown me photos of what he used to look like but he’s as skinny as you are now. It seems a bit pointless.”

“Not when I know he’s still got a complex about it.”

“Ah, I see. I guess you really know how to hit him where it hurts most.”

Sherlock made a frustrated growl and Loki winced in sympathy. He wished he could empathise, but as much as he had a horribly annoying brother whom he wanted to kill most of the time, he wasn’t _in love_ with him. “I try not to,” Sherlock said. “I really do, but it just happens. How can he not hate me?”

“Because you’re his baby brother and he could never hate you.”

“And why does he have to be with _him_ again?”

“That I can’t answer.” Loki really wished he knew why Tony Stark spent almost every afternoon in Mycroft’s lab, but if Sherlock didn’t really know why, there was no way Loki would know. If they’d had this conversation yesterday he probably wouldn’t have given it a second thought but after his short interaction with Tony today, he had to admit that he was more than a little curious now.

Sherlock rolled over so he was on his back, his long legs hanging off the bed until his feet touched the ground. “He’s going to be there this weekend.”

“Who will be where?”

“Tony. At the gala.”

“Well, yeah, that was obvious. It’s a joint do between SI and Holmes Inc. that is being hosted at the Stark mansion. _Of course_ Tony will be there.”

“Which means I’ll get to watch Mycroft dote all over him with my own eyes,” Sherlock added miserably.

Loki sighed in exasperation. “I doubt very much that they’re involved in that way. I’m sure Howard Stark wouldn’t take too kindly to one of his business partners fucking his underage son.”

Sherlock winced and Loki cursed himself for his runaway tongue. Not only was Sherlock in love with his _brother_ , but there was a seven year age gap between them, making it every shade of illegal if anything were to ever happen between them. Which - for precisely those reasons - it most likely wouldn’t, even if Mycroft _did_ reciprocate the feelings. Which didn’t exactly project future happiness for his best friend, but Loki couldn’t really do much to fix that unfortunately. All he could do was try and be there for Sherlock.  “I’m sure it won’t be too bad. At least I’ll be there to keep you company.”

His friend brightened at this and for the first time Loki was grateful his parent’s law firm had been chosen to represent Stark Industries in their partnership deal with Holmes Inc. Howard Stark had been so impressed with Odinson’s prowess that he had put his firm on retainer for all their legal requirements, using them more over the next several years than their regular firm back in the States. A company of that size, especially one that was primarily a weapons manufacturer, was in regular need of legal counsel and Howard and Loki’s father had seemed to become almost friends. This was the first time an invitation to such an event had been extended to Odinson’s family, a sure sign that they were becoming bosom buddies. Loki hated being around crowds of strangers but if his presence would help his best friend, then he would make himself cope.

“Yes, that will make it _much_ more bearable. I might even enjoy myself,” Sherlock admitted.

“Well, Thor will be there as well so don’t get your hopes up too much.”

“True. I’m sure we could lock him in a cleaning cupboard somewhere.”

“Not a bad plan.” They grinned at each other and Loki threw Sherlock the bag of crisps to open while he grabbed his backpack and started pulling out the books he’d need for his homework. He still had to finish his essay for Lestrade that was due on Friday and knowing Sherlock, his friend wouldn’t have even started his yet. Hopefully the afternoon would not only be productive by getting their homework out the way, but also would distract his best friend from the pain of his unrequited love. Okay, so maybe that last part was overambitious to say the least but what sort of friend would he be if he didn't even try?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted Loki and Thor to be Odinsons so Odin's last name kinda had to be that as well. Sorry if it confuses anyone!


	4. Chapter 4

A long, elegant finger tapped out a tempo on the desk as Mycroft Holmes scrolled through the information on his laptop. His mind was mostly on the data in front of him, trying to find the cause of the anomaly he'd noticed when he’d collated all the testing data for the latest upgrade to the phone, but some of it was on the text exchange he’d had with his brother. He was at a loss for what had caused the animosity Sherlock felt towards him now. They’d been so close when they were younger, practically inseparable, neither needing anyone else in their lives despite the age gap between them. Then he’d gone off to university and they’d be separated for a couple of long years. He’d completed his degree in only half the time it took most people, and yet it still seemed to have taken too long. He’d returned to find Sherlock distant, no longer wanting to spend time with him. He'd found a new best friend and although Mycroft was overjoyed that his brother had another line of support, he couldn’t understand why he was no longer needed at all.

He didn’t think it could get any worse but then it did. Just over a year ago (three hundred and eighty nine days to be precise) he’d woken from a rather pleasant dream in which he'd been making love to a very alluring man. When his subconscious realised his dream lover was _his brother_ he had jerked awake, nausea overcoming him at such wrong thoughts. He’d tried to ignore it, to pretend it had never happened, but the dreams kept occurring. Then, like the final nail in a coffin, his traitorous heart began to long for his brother even when he was awake.

He may have failed as a decent human being (being sexually attracted to your underage brother was page one of _How To Fast Track Your Journey To Hell_ ) but he pushed aside all of that and tried to still be the best brother he could be. He seemed to have failed miserably since their relationship deteriorated even further. Sherlock had always had a sharp tongue and now his scathing remarks and cruel jibes were more often than not directed at Mycroft. The scientist was certain he’d managed to hide the true nature of his feelings from his brother and so there must have been another reason for the change in attitude. He’d not been able to determine what it was however, and so he was resigned to the fact that he would be on the receiving end of exchanges like this one for the foreseeable future.

Howard Stark had taken to calling Mycroft _The Iceman_ due to his cool demeanour during their negotiations and his ongoing interactions with the man. He seemed to think that the younger partner in Holmes Inc. was an unfeeling robot, which in Stark’s opinion was a _good_ thing. It couldn’t have been further from the truth though, Mycroft was just that good at hiding the things he didn’t want others to see. Sherlock’s jibes about his weight _hurt_ and he fought that ever present impulse to lock himself in the toilet and expel every last morsel of food that was in his stomach. Not that there was much in there to begin with. He was very strict about what he allowed himself to eat and he kept his portions small so as not to return to the weight he’d been at as a teen. His doctor had been concerned at his last checkup and had even the gall to suggest Mycroft needed to _put weight on_ , but he'd dismissed his opinion on the matter. He knew his own body better than some nincompoop with an MD and he knew that he really needed to work a bit harder to lose a few more pounds. If it was obvious enough that even Sherlock felt the need to comment on how bulky he was, then he clearly still had a way to go.  

The door to his lab opened and Tony walked in, flashing Mycroft only a shadow of his usual grin. He ran over in his head the teen’s timetable, determining that the final period on a Wednesday was physical education. There was the hint of chlorine in the air and Tony’s hair was not as perfectly coiffed as usual so it must have been swimming, one of the activities he had clearance to undertake. Swimming meant swim shorts, and swim shorts meant scars were on display. Yes, his young friend would most definitely not be feeling his best today. He gave him a welcoming smile and moved his chair over to give Tony room to sit down next to him. He sat with a heavy sigh and Mycroft quirked an eyebrow at him. “You sound as if the weight of the world is on your shoulders, Anthony.”

Tony shrugged. “Eh, just a long day.”

“Anything you wish to discuss?”

“Nah, I’m all good, Myc. Thanks though.”

He nodded, not pushing it any further. If the teen wanted to confide in him, he would but if he preferred to keep whatever was troubling him to himself, then that was okay as well. Tony pulled out his own laptop and began working on one of his assignments and so Mycroft continued with his own work. His eyes scanned lines and lines of code, trying to pinpoint the anomaly he’d seen before.

“How much do you know about Loki Odinson?” Tony asked out of the blue, breaking the companionable silence that had befallen them.

“Loki?” Mycroft asked, unable to hide his surprise. “Why do you ask? Has he done something to you?” He couldn’t help the surge of protectiveness that welled up inside at the mere thought of someone bullying Tony, even if his brother’s shy best friend was the least likely candidate to be a bully. It was the same protectiveness he used to feel for Sherlock before his feelings towards the teen morphed into something less acceptable. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t protective of his blood brother anymore, in fact it had only increased exponentially. It just came with the added knowledge that the person he had to protect Sherlock from the most was Mycroft himself.

“What? Of course not,” Tony said, looking confused. “I was just curious is all.” He averted his eyes, clicking absently at his keyboard and it didn’t take a genius to see he was suddenly embarrassed.

“Ah, I see,” Mycroft said softly, keeping his smirk well hidden.

“What do you mean? See what?” his friend demanded, a little too hurriedly to do anything but confirm his suspicions.

“You’re interested in him.”

“I hardly _know_ him.”

“But you want to.”

“I didn't say that!”

“Then why ask about him?”

His mouth moved but no words came out. He abruptly closed it and shot the scientist a glare. “If you’re just going to be a dick about it, I won’t say anything.”

The redhead sighed and closed his laptop, turning so the teen had his full attention. “I assure you, Anthony, I am _not_ teasing you. However if I am to assist you, I need to know exactly what it is you want to know. Why don’t you start by telling me what has brought Mr. Odinson to your attentions today?”

He considered this, clearly wavering between clamming up and not getting the information he wanted, or opening up and allowing himself to be vulnerable, and therefore learning what he desired. “Fine, but the minute I even think you’re taking the piss, I’m walking out that door!”

“That’s fair.”

“Good. Well, so today, in PE…” He broke off, chewing on his bottom lip as he thought of what to say. “We had to swim, and I was in the same line as...well, it was before that though, before we even started...I guess I...what I mean is -” He huffed out an exasperated breath and ran a hand through his thick brown hair. Eventually he settled for, “Did you know he’s a prankster?”

Mycroft regarded him steadily, noting but not commenting on the admiration evident in Tony’s voice. “I have yet to be on the receiving end of one of his jokes but I have witnessed the fallout from several of them, so yes, I’m aware.”

“I mean, who would have _thought_ that he was like that?” Tony continued as if Mycroft hadn’t even spoken. “He’s as quiet as a mouse, you’d hardly even notice he was there most of the time. I mean, you notice Sherlock since he prowls around the school in that billowing coat like he’s some sort of avenging vampire, snapping out deductions at people who even _look_ at him the wrong way, and Loki’s always with him, but he fades into the background, if you know what I mean? He’s there but he’s not _there_ , not unless he _wants_ to be. It’s odd though, right? I mean, the guy’s a genius; he’s in the advanced program and he’s managed to keep up with Sherlock; he should be more _present_ , but it’s like he choses to just hide in plain sight. I mean I get it - he’s Thor’s brother and if there’s one thing that Fabio is good at, it’s hogging the limelight. Sherlock too - he’s not exactly a wallflower. You’d think if Loki was the sort to play tricks and pranks that he’d be more flamboyant about it, loud, and brash, and cocky but instead he just blends into the background, quietly watching it all unfold.”

Mycroft couldn’t help but smile at how animated his friend had gotten. “Have you considered that it could be a defence mechanism?”

“His pranks?”

“No, his fading into the background. Perhaps he tries not to draw attention to himself. The less people notice him, the less that he’s targeted.”

“He gets bullied?” Tony demanded, anger and concern in his voice.

The scientist nodded. “It didn’t used to be so frequent but it has become more common since his brother revealed that he’s gay.”

“He is?” If his friend’s face had lit up anymore at that revelation, Mycroft was certain he could have illuminated an entire city. “I mean, he is?” Tony coughed, trying to seem much more nonchalant. “That’s cool, good for him for knowing what he wants. Bit of a dick move by Thor but I wouldn’t expect anything else from him. He’s got the disposition _and_ the brainpower of a Golden Retriever. He should have known that outing his brother would lead to shit like that. I mean, not everyone is a dick, but there are enough of them that it’s risky to be so open without the right leverage behind you.”

Mycroft was well aware that Tony had not bothered to hide the fact that he was bisexual from anyone. Not that he had exactly declared it from the rooftops, but he’d been caught snogging his fair share of girls _and_ guys behind the gardener’s shed at school. What kept him relatively safe from the jibes and roughhousing from the more well known school bullies and homophobes was the fact that _most_ of their families’ livelihoods revolved around Stark Industries. Howard Stark was sure to publically express his devotion to his family and so the community had the impression that to hurt his son would be to earn his ire. In reality, Howard tended to overlook the needs of his son in lieu of protecting the family’s reputation. He probably _would_ ensure there were consequences if anyone laid a hand on Tony, but not so much out of a need to protect his son, moreso as a message to not mess with what was his. “So, what sort of prank did Loki pull?” Mycroft asked.

Tony chuckled. “He dressed a shop dummy in a school uniform and threw it in the pool.”

“How amusing,” Mycroft drawled. “I’m guessing you didn’t actually see him doing it so how did you know it was him?”

“When everyone was watching Donovan reacting, I was watching _them_.” Tony dutifully explained his reasonings. “It was clear from the way neither Loki or Sherlock were surprised or excited that they were involved. They not only shared several looks between them that indicated they were more than just amused, but they were also watching the others to gauge their reactions. They also appeared to be relieved when Donovan came to the conclusion that it must have been some of the A-Level’s that had done it. I realised it was Loki who was the mastermind because it was clear that Sherlock was impressed by the idea itself and not just the execution.”

“A well rounded deduction,” Mycroft complimented him. “You are to be congratulated.”

Tony just shrugged but Mycroft could tell he was pleased by the praise. “So, do you know anything more about him?”

It was Mycroft’s turn to offer a shrug. “Unfortunately not a lot. He’s been Sherlock’s friend for four years now and although he is often at our house, they do not interact with me more than they have to. I can only tell you what I have observed.”

“And that is?”

“I have detected some resentment towards his brother but mostly due to how much their father favours Thor to him. Odin Odinson was once on the same path as Thor, a star football player, and the car accident that took his eye also took his dreams of going pro. He throws the full weight of his support behind Thor, living vicariously through his eldest, and in doing so tends to neglect his adopted son.”

“Wait, I thought their dad’s name was Michel?”

“His full name is Odin Michel Odinson but he goes by his middle name.”

“So why do you call him Odin?”

“Have you not realised as of yet, _Anthony_ , that I tend to call people by their proper names?”

Tony pulled a face. “Alright, you got me there. So, any other goss?”

Mycroft wrinkled his nose. “This is not _gossiping_ , merely the strategic exchange of information to help you with your campaign.”

“My campaign?”

“You do wish to woo Loki, do you not?”

“Woo him? What fucking century were you born in, Myc?”

“One where a true gentleman doesn’t spew forth profanities like a common fishmonger.”

“I don’t _spew forth_ profanities - I enunciate them fucking clearly.”

“You’re such a peasant, Anthony.”

“And you’re a stuck up snob.”

“I’m glad we understand each other.”

“Would be awkward otherwise.”

They grinned at each other. “Now, may I simply clarify what your intentions are?”

Tony sighed heavily. “ _Fine_. Yes, I plan to ‘woo’ Loki. Happy.”

“Only if you are.” _If I can’t help my own brother find happiness, then the least I can do is help you_. “You are aware that the Odinsons are attending the gala on Saturday?”

“Holy shit, that didn’t even click! Loki’s going to be there!” Tony sat back in his chair in shock. “I’m actually going to get to see him after hours.”

Mycroft felt a pang of sadness for the boy. It was unfair of his father to keep Tony from spending time with his friends outside of school. The scientist was the first to admit that an education was important but he also knew that for someone as social as Tony, developing those relationships outside of a classroom was just as essential. The functions and events thrown by the weapons guru were some of the only times Tony got to see people he would chose to socialise with, besides the time he spent with Mycroft. “I thought that would cheer you up.”

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and soon an elegant redhead was stepping inside. “There you are, Tony. Your father is ready for you.”

The teen gave her a nod. “Thanks, Pepper. I won’t be long.”

Howard’s PA nodded. “He’s in his office. You can go right in.” She turned her attention to the scientist. “Mr Holmes,” she greeted him.

“Miss Potts.”

They didn’t exchange any further pleasantries, the woman turning and leaving immediately. Closing his laptop and shoving it into his backpack, Tony smirked and asked dryly, “Are we going to place bets on how long she sticks around now that their fling is over?”

“I had honestly expected her to have left already,” Mycroft replied, a frown on his face. The clandestine affair between Howard Stark and Virginia Potts had been one of the first major discoveries Tony had made when he was learning the art of deduction. Mycroft had told Tony to pick a person and observe them for a day and then to advise him who he had chosen as his target. Mycroft would then interact briefly with that person and then compare the deductions he’d made with those of his protégé. The teen had come to him, shocked after having chosen to observe the PA and begged Mycroft to tell him he was wrong, that he hadn’t seen what he’d seen. The scientist hadn’t even needed to speak to Miss Potts to confirm his deductions - he’d already been aware of the affair. He hadn’t thought that Tony’s skills would advanced so quickly, otherwise he would have steered him away from the woman, wanting to keep him in blissful ignorance. Instead the cat was out of the bag and the tenuous relationship Tony had with his father deteriorated even more.

They had both noticed the change several weeks ago that spoke of the affair terminating. It was obvious that Howard had been the one to cut the ties, and Miss Potts had been distraught for days. She covered it by being cold and standoffish, snapping at everyone, including Tony. Since then she seemed to have regained some of her dignity and was acting professionally once more, however there were marked differences. Before she would have walked Tony to Howard’s office and flirted outrageously with her boss, neither thinking the teen would notice. Now she just told Tony where to go to find his father. She also stopped asking about school or making any sort of effort to get to know Tony.

“I suppose the perks of the job outweigh any awkwardness,” Tony surmised.

“Very possibly.” Mycroft walked the teen to the door, a hand resting companionably on his shoulder. “Enjoy the rest of your afternoon, Anthony.”

“You too, Myc. See you tomorrow?”

“I shall be here.” He watched him go and then turned and went back to his desk, sitting down with a bittersweet feeling in his chest. He greatly enjoyed his association with Tony Stark - the boy was like a brother to him. Mycroft just wished that he could tell exactly where he had gone wrong with Sherlock. He wished more than anything that they could get back that easy friendship and bond that they’d shared when they had been younger. As much as he wanted Sherlock more than he could ever have him, he’d be happy enough if they could at least get back to that point. He missed his baby brother more than he could ever articulate and not even his friendship with Tony could fill that void.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony had managed to avoid even speaking to Howard during the ride home. His dad rarely drove any of the cars he owned (he seemed to take great pleasure in _listing_ the cars he owned without ever actually _driving_ any of them) and instead was happy enough to be chauffeured around. This allowed Howard to sit on the back seat with his nose in a tablet and completely ignore his son if that was the sort of mood he was in. Those were the best moods - the other ones usually involved a disapproving frown and a demand as to why Tony had only gotten 98% on his physics quiz. Tony wished feverently that Jarvis was still with them since he would always offer for the teen to sit up front with him. They’d talk about normal, everyday stuff like the latest sci-fi flick, or how best to rebuild an old Mini, or even just _how Tony’s day had been_. Howard had frowned upon how close they had gotten, not wanting such a common influence on his son and so he had sent Jarvis back to the States to work in another part of the company. Since then he’d been replaced by a rotating shift of personality free drone-like men, making it impossible for the teen to grow attached.

Tony often wondered why it was that Howard never put his foot down in regards to the close friendship he had struck up with Mycroft. Perhaps it was because the scientist was actually worthy of Howard’s respect and so he thought he was a good enough influence? Or perhaps he worried that causing a fuss would damage the working relationship he had with the Holmes genius? The partnership may have begun with Stark Industries being the bigger contributor but now they were the ones who would lose out the most if the two companies chose to go their separate ways. Holmes Inc. would flourish in an open market, whereas SI would go back to being a one trick pony once more. Whatever it was, Tony was more than a little grateful. If it wasn’t for his friendship with Mycroft, he would have fallen into a deeply depressed state years ago.

They reached the mansion and wordlessly went inside. Tony’s mother was out at a meeting for one of the charities she supported and the place was quiet. There was a large staff but they were used to moving around unseen, and so it was just the two of them. Howard immediately went to his study and closeted himself away and Tony counted his blessings. He stopped by the kitchen to grab a bite to eat off of Cook and then headed upstairs to his room. He plugged in his laptop to charge and then pulled out his phone, firing off a quick text to his friend Rhodey to ask if he’d finished his English essay. While he waited for a response, Tony logged into Facebook and did a quick search for Loki. As he had suspected there was no matching profile, so he then checked out Thor’s page, scanning his friends list in case his brother went by a different name (Tony didn't know Thor well but the soccer star had added almost everyone they went to school with and Tony had felt in an accepting mood when the request came through). No luck either. He searched a few other sites, but it appeared that Loki wasn’t one for social media. Tony threw down his phone in frustration and buried his face in his hands. How was he supposed to cyber stalk his classmate so he could moon over him in the privacy of his own bedroom if he didn’t have a digital footprint?

Going back to Thor’s Facebook page, Tony began going through his photos, hoping to see a couple of pictures of Loki that way. The soccer star didn’t have an abundance of albums, and most of his uploads were of himself and his girlfriend, Jane Foster but Tony finally had some luck when he clicked on an album from Christmas last year. There was one solitary photo of Loki and it was glorious. He was sitting at the table, a paper hat from a Christmas cracker on his head and he was giving Thor a death glare.The camera had perfectly captured the intense annoyance in that look, his green eyes fierce and his arms crossed over his chest, collar bones sticking out from the neckline of his jumper. Thor had captioned it ‘Someone didn’t make the nice list’ and the comments from the athlete’s friends were all quite mean. Tony’s eyes narrowed as he read through them and he fought the urge to reply, defending Loki. Commenting on a photo that was nine months old would only draw unwanted attention however so he saved the photo to his phone and then closed the app.

It took him a long time to fall asleep that night, his mind wandering with unnerving precision back to his brief interaction with Loki that day. His classmate obviously knew very little about Tony judging from his reaction to the accidental bumping. He had expected it to have been deliberate, born from malice, and it hurt Tony that Loki had assumed he was a bully. The heir to the Stark fortune may come across as arrogant and cocky at times, but he was as far from a bully as one could get. He spoke blunt truths when required but he was never cruel; he never picked his words to inflict pain or hurt; he would also never lift a hand against anyone unless it was in self defence or in defence of one of his friends. He found himself becoming more and more anxious as he dwelled on whatever preconceptions Loki had about him. He didn’t want the other teen to think poorly of him, or to lump him in with the assholes who taunted him. But how could Tony convince Loki that he was different? He doubted a Powerpoint presentation of Tony’s charming personality traits along with character references from his friends would do the trick. No, he definitely got the feeling that actions would speak louder than words for Loki and so Tony would just have to prove himself worthy.

His first opportunity came the very next day and it wasn’t until _afterwards_ that he even realised it might benefit his cause. He’d been running late and hadn’t even had a chance to meet up with his friends before class or go to Form. The bell had rung just as he was hurrying through the front gates and he made his way through the emptying covered walkways towards the block of buildings at the back of the grounds where the English classrooms were. He rounded a corner and stopped dead as he came across Sebastian Moran and Henry Blackwood standing in the middle of the walkway. Sherlock was with them, but not by choice. He was being held from behind by Henry, his clothing disheveled and his backpack on the ground, books and pens spilling from the opening. Sebastian had swung his fist back and it connected with Sherlock’s stomach, causing the lanky genius to double over and wheeze in pain.

“Hey!” Tony yelled, running over without a second thought. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Let him go!”

Sebastian turned on him and said with a sneer, “Why should I do that, pipsqueak?”

“Because I fucking said so, Moran.”

“Oooh, I’m quaking in my boots! You don’t scare me, Stark.”

“Yeah, well, you say that now but you’ll soon regret it.”

“Big words from a little boy,” Sebastian said while Henry just snickered, twisting Sherlock’s arm more violently behind his back, causing him to cry out.

“Not just words, shithead. It’ll take me two minutes to hack into your school records and mess around with your grades, but I won’t just stop there. Nope, I reckon the local cops will get an anonymous tip about you hanging around the primary school acting dodgy with your phone. Won’t take much for them to get a warrant to search your laptop.”

“Don’t waste my time with empty threats, Stark,” the thug retorted. “When they don’t find anything, they’ll realise you wasted their time,”

Tony flashed him a wicked grin. “You sound pretty sure they won’t find anything. You wanna rethink that, bud?”

Sebastian’s brow wrinkled as he regarded Tony warily. “You’re really going to find nasty pics of kids to add to my computer? That’s low even for you, Stark.”

“I won’t even have to,” Tony replied with a smirk. “What I need is already on there.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about that little home video you and Irene made together last year, the one that went viral. You were fifteen you idiot - that makes it child pornography ”

Sebastian went bright red. “No it doesn’t!”

“Uh, yeah, it does, dumbass. It doesn’t matter that it’s of _you_ , you were still underage at the time. Then you went and shared it about so you can be charged with not only making it but also distributing it. It might not be what they got the tip off for but I’m sure they’ll be pretty interested in it anyway.”

“Whatever, Stark,” Sebastian muttered but it was clear he wasn’t going to take that risk. He jerked his head at Henry and his friend shoved Sherlock away from him. “Come on, let’s blow this joint.”

The two thugs stalked away and Tony looked over to Sherlock in concern. “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” the genius muttered, smoothing down his shirt and tucking it back in. Tony knelt down and gathered up the spilled books, shoving everything into the backpack and then holding it out to Sherlock. The other teen took it with a gruffly muttered, “Thanks.”

“Come on,” Tony said, nodding his head along the walkway. “Lestrade’s going to go crazy for us being late.”

They fell into step together but didn’t speak further as they hurried to class. Tony could tell that Sherlock was embarrassed by being found in such a predicament and didn’t want to talk about it. Knowing his luck, coming to his aid would make Sherlock dislike Tony even more, not that he even knew what he’d done to make the genius hate him in the first place. Tony sighed, knowing he’d never understand Mycroft’s brother.

Mr. Lestrade shot them a filthy look as they entered the classroom as quietly as they could. He paused as they made their way to their desks, eyeing Sherlock’s reddened face and untidy uniform. Tony could see the moment when he realised what must have happened and his expression went from annoyed to furious, but it was clear that fury wasn’t directed at them. “You two care to tell me who waylaid you on your way here?” the silver haired man asked in his gravelly voice.

Tony turned to Sherlock and saw the teen look at the ground and shake his head, refusing to answer. Not wanting to cause Sherlock more trouble by naming his attackers in front of the class, Tony took the blame. “It was my fault. I was in a hurry and wasn’t looking where I was going. Bumped into Sherlock and knocked him over. Took us a while to gather up all his stuff.”

Apparently warm, chocolate brown eyes could bore into your very soul. Tony held his teacher’s gaze for as long as he could but eventually he had to look away. Lestrade finally turned his attention to the other pupil. “Is that really what happened, Sherlock?”

“Yes, sir,” was the muttered reply from the lanky genius.

Lestrade pursed his lips, clearly not buying the lie but not pushing it either. He eventually gave a nod and both students sank into their seats. “Chapter five, page sixty seven,” was all Lestrade said, holding up the book they were studying.

The lesson picked back up from where it had been interrupted and Tony pulled out a notebook so he could take notes. His eyes darted across the room to where Sherlock was sitting and he could see the teen whispering to Loki. Curious green eyes glanced over to Tony and he felt himself blush under the gaze. He turned his focus back to Lestrade but it was a long while before the feeling of eyes on him disappeared. He wondered what Sherlock had told his best friend about the incident; whether or not he had complained about Tony getting involved or if he was grateful for the assistance. Tony hadn’t stepped in to help with the intent of impressing Loki, but he selfishly hoped he had done so nonetheless.

Next period was Drama, a class that Tony would never have willingly signed up for except for the fact that at Reichenbach it was compulsory to take one unit of Art, Drama, or Music each year. He’d never been musically inclined, and the Art teachers didn’t appreciate his engineering drawings so he’d settled for performing arts. Being an extrovert and willing to laugh at himself made him quite suited for the subject and he found himself enjoying the classes immensely, even though none of his close group of friends were in the class with him. Rhodey played the piano (Tony would tease him that he used any excuse to sit down which only led his friend to deliberately roll over Tony’s feet with his wheelchair), and Bruce and Jim took Art. Tony was liked enough that other groups in the drama class were happy for him to join them for various activities and exercises. As he entered the Lesser Hall, he dwelled on the fact that he’d never teamed up with Sherlock and Loki previously. He’d never felt a strong desire to do so before, mostly because verbally sparring with Sherlock was exhausting, but now he had a much stronger inclination to. However it remained to be seen if he’d even get the chance.

He joined his classmates in storing their bags along the wall and then milled about in front of the stage, waiting for Fury to arrive. Nick Fury wasn’t exactly who you would picture when thinking of a drama teacher - a tall, imposing man who was rarely seen without his long leather jacket, he swore regularly, was frequently angry, and was more inclined to scare creative impulses from his students rather than coax them out. The most noticeable trait about him was the eyepatch, and rumours were rife as to how he lost his sight. Some said he’d been involved in a terrible mishap with a prop sword during his performing days, others swore he’d had a severe allergic reaction to eyeliner; then there were whispers about an unfortunate glitter accident, as well as a spectacular story about a lighting rig blowing up in his face. Whatever had caused him to lose his eye, it had brought with it the complication of poor depth perception and the habit of focusing the spotlight just to the left of whomever was on stage. It certainly made things interesting, especially on the night’s they put on their amature performances. The time he fell off the front of the stage right onto the lap of Principal Hudson would go down in the school’s history.

Tony kept shooting glances across to where Loki was standing with Sherlock. The school uniform was rather basic - starched white button ups shirts , grey slacks, and grey woollen sweaters, not exactly catwalk material. The way Loki wore them though made Tony appreciate the garments in a whole other manner. The trousers accentuated the way his legs went on forever before hugging the curve of his ass, and if that wasn’t his phone in his front pocket, then Tony’s mouth dropped open in shock for a _very_ exciting reason. Loki wasn’t wearing a sweater and his shirt was tucked in tightly, drawing the eye down to his trim waist. His tie was just slightly off kilter, making Tony have to resist the urge to grab it and either straighten it, or use it to pull the teen into some secluded spot where he could ravish him. It might have taken him a stupidly long time to notice Loki, but now that he had, Tony couldn’t drink in the sight enough.

He was still eye fucking the teen when Loki turned and looked directly at him with those dazzling green eyes. His initial response to getting caught staring was to look away but Tony resisted and instead held his gaze. He could see slight puzzlement on Loki’s face, but mostly he looked almost bashful. His classmate had clearly picked up on the new found attention, but hadn’t as of yet figured out the reason behind it. The rear door swung open and Fury strode across the stage, his coat flapping around him and a glare on his face. With a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips, Tony winked at Loki, causing the tall teen to blush and look away.

Yep, there were no ifs, buts, or maybes about it - whatever it took, whatever he had to do, Tony Stark was going to get to know Loki Odinson.      

  


 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading so far! If you are along for the ride, please do let me know what you think so far by leaving a comment - crossovers are weird beasts and I'd love to know what you think of this world meshing. I don't bite, I promise!

“How are you feeling, Mummy?” Sherlock asked quietly from the doorway. His mother was lying on the daybed in the sunroom, one frail arm draped over her face, the other hanging limply at her side. She was pale, so very pale, and it made the teen’s heart ache to see her so. She had gone from a bustling, busy woman who was full of life, to being unable to even sit and have a cup of tea without tiring.

Her eyes opened, glorious blue/green irises just like his, and she managed a wan smile. “Lockie, hello darling.” She patted the space next to her. “Come and sit with me for a while.”

He obediently crossed to the daybed, sinking down next to her and when she wrapped an arm around him, he cuddled in close to her. He’d been an affectionate child but over the years he’d pulled away, wanting to appear older and more mature, no longer needing the comfort of his mother’s arms when he was upset. The very real possibility of losing her had given Sherlock a wake up call and now he greedily accepted her embraces whenever she was well enough to give them. One day it would be the last time he’d ever be held by her and he needed to make the most of it. “How was your day?” she asked, her warm breath puffing against his cheek. The scent of sickness was on her breath, a sharp reminder that the treatment poisoned her even as it fought the cancer. 

“It was fine, Mummy. Just a boring old day,” Sherlock lied. There was no way he would burden her with the knowledge that he’d been beaten again. He was bruised and sore but he would survive and deal with it. Mummy had more than enough on her plate with her own troubles. “How about you?”

She shrugged. “Tolerable, I suppose. The worst should pass in a day or two hopefully.”

“Are you still determined to come to the gala on Saturday?”

“Of course. Your brother worked extremely hard on the new tablet and I want to be there when that hard work is recognised.”

“Do you think you’ll be up for it?”

“It will mostly consist of sitting at a table and chatting with investors. I’m sure I’ll be fine. I can always have the driver bring me home earlier if need be.”

Sherlock pursed his lips, worry wrinkling his forehead. Mummy was stubborn and if she got her mind set on doing something then there was little to deter her. He’d just have to make sure that he kept an eye on her the whole night and make sure she was okay. They fell into a companionable silence for a while, just enjoying being close and after perhaps fifteen minutes Mummy’s breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Sherlock wormed his way out of her embrace, careful not to wake her and then covered her with a blanket. He then picked up his backpack and headed upstairs to do his homework.

His phone chimed and Sherlock checked it to find a text from Loki.

_ His stupidity knows no bounds. I am at my breaking point - LO _

Sherlock laughed out loud, not even needing clarification to know that his best friend was complaining about his brother, Thor. 

_ What’s he done now? - SH _

_ Besides inspire me to find new and unusual ways to snuff out his pathetic existence? - LO _

_ Well, yeah, but that IS your favourite pastime isn’t it? - SH _

_ True. Anyway, it was his turn to do the laundry and the oaf decided to wash his football jersey with our school shirts - LO _

_ Would that be the red jersey by any chance? - SH _

_ Funnily enough, yes, yes it was - LO _

_ I assume that turned out as well as could be expected? - SH _

_ He doesn’t seem to care that our shirts are now pink since no one will even comment on his attire. Me on the other hand...well, we know how that will go - LO _

_ It’s okay, I’ll watch your back - SH _

_ So...we’ll both get beaten up instead of just me? - LO _

_ Hey! That’s not nice - SH _

_ The truth hurts. As does your stomach, I’m sure - LO _

_ Fine, you’ve made your point - SH _

_ Of course, you DO seem to have a knight in not-quite-shining armour to come to your rescue nowadays - LO _

_ What? Are you talking about Stark? - SH _

_ Did anyone else come to your aid today? - LO _

_ Well, no - SH _

_ Then who else would I be talking about? - LO _

_ He helped me out once, probably because he’s chummy with Mycroft and wants in his pants - SH _

_ Or, it’s YOUR pants he wants in. He does keep staring in your direction - LO _

_ He could just as easily be staring at YOU! - SH _

_ Of course he wouldn’t be. We both know you’re the prettier one ;-) - LO _

_ You’re just being ridiculous now. You’re going to look rather fetching in pink tomorrow. I’m sure it’ll bring out your eyes and all the guys will be flocking to you - SH _

_ Yes, I’m sure there will be a long queue to beat me up - LO _

_ We just gotta stick together. They tend to leave us alone when it’s the two of us - SH _

_ I wouldn’t want you to miss out on the opportunity of Stark chatting to you because he’s put off by me being your shadow - LO _

_ You really need to get your eyes checked, Loki - SH _

_ Nah, as long as you make sure the font on your wedding invites is big enough, I should be able to make it out - LO _

_ You’re a prat, you know that? - SH _

_ Takes one to know one - LO _

_ Real mature - SH _

_ I’m not the one reverting to name calling - LO _

_ Just stating facts - SH _

_ I gotta go and make sure Thor doesn’t burn the house down while he peels potatoes. Talk to you later - LO _

_ Have fun - SH _

Sherlock got on with his homework but it didn't take too long to complete everything he had to. The house was quiet and as he browsed several websites, he began to realise that he had a rare bout of privacy. Mummy would likely sleep for several hours, Mycroft was at the lab, and Father had a late meeting so he could conference with a contact in Auckland. Deciding to grab hold of the opportunity with both hands (and smirking at his atrocious pun) he retrieved his bottle of lube, kicked off his trousers and pants, and got comfortable. He never bothered with porn to get himself off, preferring instead his thoughts of Mycroft. He very much enjoyed the memory of them swimming together in the peak of last summer, his brother’s pale skin sparkling in the sun as water cascaded over his shoulders as he walked out of the lake. The deep blue of the water would highlight the pale blue of his eyes, crinkled at the corners as he playfully bantered with Sherlock (in his memories they never bickered as they’d actually done). Mycroft would smile at him, his expression full of love and desire and then he’d reach up with one of those slender hands to cup Sherlock’s cheek. The teen let out a breathy moan, tugging harder on his cock, his mind fixated on imagining what it would feel like to have those fingers on him, trailing over hot skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake; how much better it would be if it was Mycroft’s hand wrapped around his shaft, sliding over skin slick with lube that glided over the hardness beneath. 

He reached down with his free hand, teasing the skin of his chest and stomach, moving to twist one nipple to hardness and then tweaking it to send jolts of pleasure through his body. His fingers then moved lower, dancing over his ribs, dropping to lightly palm his balls, feeling how they had already drawn up and tightened against his body. His eyes fluttered closed and he concentrated on the sound of Mycroft’s voice, the way it could drop in pitch until it was pure sex, imagining how he would shiver to have those lips against his ear and that voice whispering filthy phrases to him. He allowed himself to get lost in the fantasy, listening to the throaty chuckle his brother made when something amused him, the clipped manner in which he enunciated every word perfectly, the adorable way he ended a phone call with “Ta ta for now.”

Wait, what? 

Sherlock’s eyes flew open and he strained his ears, hearing the unmistakable sound of his brother coming up the stairs. What the hell was he doing home so early? Panic coursed through him as he realised he hadn't shut the door the entire way. Yanking his trousers back up his hips, Sherlock threw the bottle of lube under the pillow, wiped his hands on his quilt, and picked up his phone, trying his best to look casual even if his heart was thudding a million miles an hour. It was mere seconds later that his brother darkened his door and Sherlock kept his eyes glued to his phone, ignoring him completely.

“Hello, brother mine,” Mycroft said in an oddly calm voice.

“Fatcroft, you’re home early,” the teen replied, flicking him an annoyed glance. “Did the supply of chocolate in your desk in the lab run out?”

His brother sighed and took a step into the room. “Tony told me what happened.”

Sherlock sat up and glared at Mycroft. “Stark should learn to keep his fat mouth shut.”

“Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

The worry in those lovely blue eyes was like a kick to the gut. Sherlock hated seeing his brother upset, but he seemed to more often than not be the cause of most of Mycroft’s distress. Most of it was because of the horrible things he said to Mycroft so his mouth would be too busy to blurt out a declaration of love like it wanted to, but it was always worse when Sherlock had actually been physically harmed. “I’m fine. I’ve had worse.”

“Do you need a doctor? I can call one immediately.” Mycroft was fidgeting so much that the younger man wouldn’t be at all surprised if he started to wring his hands. “Yes, I should call for the physician.”

“No! There’s no need! It’s just a few bruises, nothing life threatening.” His hand automatically went to his stomach and the tender patch beneath.

Mycroft crossed to the bed in two quick strides. “Show me,” he demanded, looming over Sherlock and grabbing for his shirt.

“What? No!” Sherlock squawked, scrabbling backwards in an attempt to flee.

“I need to make sure you don't actually need a doctor, brother mine.”

Those long fingers he'd only moments ago been picturing around his cock were now lifting up the hem of Sherlock’s shirt. He jerked away and clambered off the bed, backing away from his brother. “I promise, I’m fine.”

“You’d say that even if you were dying. Now don’t be ridiculous, let me have a look.”

Sherlock’s back hit the wall and he winced as he realised he’d backed himself into a corner, quite literally. With no escape possible, his brother pushed into his personal space and lifted the material out of the way. Mycroft’s eyes narrowed as he took in the large purpling bruise just under his baby brother’s diaphragm and he reached out with two long fingers. “No, please, don’t,” Sherlock whimpered but it was too late. Fingers brushed softly against his skin, sparks seeming to follow the contact which felt better than he could ever have imagined. The teen, who had been so close to orgasm before Mycroft had entered the room, squeezed his eyes shut as his cock twitched, his whole body shuddering as he came in his pants.

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Sherlock was sure that time had come to a halt while he hid behind the tightly shut lids of his eyes. He must have stopped breathing but he couldn't even hear Mycroft’s breaths so maybe if time hadn't ground to a halt, then perhaps the floor had opened and he’d been swallowed into blissful oblivion? Knowing he couldn't keep his eyes closed forever, Sherlock pried one eye open, looking fearfully towards Mycroft.

His brother was frozen in shock, one hand hovering in the air an inch from the skin that was still on show thanks to the other hand that still clutched the hem of Sherlock’s school shirt. There was no anger or revulsion in his eyes but it was only a matter of time. Sherlock didn't think he would survive if Mycroft looked at him in disgust so he turned his body, breaking the contact and pressing himself against the wall. “Go. Please, just go,” he whispered brokenly. 

“Sherlock -” Mycroft began but his younger brother shook his head violently.

“Please,” he begged.

There was a long pause and then the sound of Mycroft retreating, the door closing softly behind him. Embarrassment, shame, and fear welled up inside the genius and he staggered over to his bed, sinking down onto it and hiding his face in the pillows. He curled himself up into a ball, making himself as small as possible, wishing that his injuries  _ were _ life threatening. How on earth was he supposed to look Mycroft in the eye ever again?

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had the news that the Yes vote here in Australia won the survey. Fingers crossed by Christmas the law is changed allowing marriage equity. Love wins! ❤❤❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the Archive will be down for maintenance tomorrow morning when I usually post, I figured I'd post early.

The day was forecast to be sunny and warm but Loki still pulled on his grey school jumper over his candy pink shirt. He grumbled under his breath, cursing Thor to an eternity of flatulence before brushing his teeth. The collar stuck out at the throat of the jumper, the colour contrasting noticeably but Loki just avoided looking at it. He normally didn’t have anything against the shade; he didn’t believe it was ‘only for girls’, or that it emasculated those who chose to wear it. It was solely because it would mark him as _different_. Amongst the sea of students, the light pink shirt would glow like a beacon, channelling the jokes, jibes, and jests his way. Though a part of him, buried deep down behind his shyness wished to be in the spotlight, it wasn’t like this. He wanted to be valued and respected, recognised for his own merits and his own achievements. Instead he was just Thor’s annoying adopted brother, never good enough, never coming first.

He went back down the hall to his bedroom to grab his backpack, pausing to check his phone. He’d sent Sherlock a text last night but the response he’d gotten was vague and when he’d replied, he didn’t get another in return. Loki was sure that something must have happened but told himself not to worry until he knew for sure what it was. If something had happened to Mrs Holmes he knew his heart would break for his best friend but all he could do was be there for him and support him as best he could. Of course, maybe it wasn’t anything as bad as that. It could be that Sherlock was just grumpy over Loki’s teasing the afternoon prior about Tony. Their classmate was definitely not Sherlock’s favourite person due to his closeness with Mycroft so perhaps his friend had just not been able to see the humour in it?

Loki’s thoughts drifted to Tony and for a moment he allowed himself to fantasise that it had actually been _himself_ that the fellow genius had been staring at. He’d never really paid much attention to the Stark heir before but when he’d allowed himself a chance to look, he found that he liked what he saw. Loki had been twelve when he’d realised that he didn’t get that warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach like his friends did when a cute girl walked past. He _did_ get it when a cute boy walked past so it didn’t take him long to determine that he was gay. Although he’d ascertained his sexual preference at a rather early age, he found that he didn’t seem to have ‘a type’. Short, tall, skinny, muscular, blonde, brunette, redhead - there was no rhyme or reason to what he found appealing. A combination that he found alluring on one person would fail utterly to excite him on another. Tony was short and compact with thick brown hair, his eyes were a warm honey brown, and he had a decidedly cheeky smile. It was probably the smile that Loki liked best about him - it definitely hinted that they shared a love of tricks and pranks which seemed rare in an age where everybody took themselves so seriously.

What were the chances though that Tony had been looking at Loki? Slim to none? Sherlock was absolutely gorgeous (right at the beginning of their friendship Loki had to admit to having a bit of a crush on him) so who could blame Tony for overlooking the much plainer best friend? It was for the best that Loki didn’t get his hopes up, otherwise the disappointment would be devastating. If Tony managed to break down that wall of dislike that Sherlock had for him, then Loki would try his best to simply be happy for his best friend. God knows Sherlock deserved a break - between his heartbreak over being in love with his brother and his mother’s fight with breast cancer, it had been a rough couple of years for him. If he could find even a little bit of happiness with their classmate then Loki would be overjoyed.

Thor was in the kitchen when Loki came downstairs, completely unconcerned about the pink shirt he was wearing. It was more than a little annoying to find the colour actually suited the brainless buffoon. His brother beamed at Loki for no other reason than he seemed happy to see him. “Good morning, brother!” he boomed, rinsing the shaker he’d made his protein shake in and placing it on the draining board. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did, Thor. And you?”

“Very well, thank you. I’m looking forward to the weekend’s festivities. Are you excited about the gala?”

He gave a shrug of non-committal. “I doubt we’ll find it all that interesting.”

“What will there be not to like? We’ll get to dress up, the food will be excellent I’m sure, plus there will be dancing, and don’t forget the pretty girls.”

Loki raised an eyebrow? “You’ve already grown bored of Jane then?”

“What? Of course not!”

“Then why the excitement over the pretty girls?”

“Just because I am in a committed relationship, it does not mean I can’t appreciate beauty in others,” Thor explained, looking at Loki as if he were an ignorant peasant. “I believe the saying goes ‘just because I’m on a diet, it doesn’t mean that I can’t look at the menu’. There’s no harm in looking.”

“Oh? And how do you feel when Jane ogles your teammates?”

His brother looked uncomfortable. “I do not believe she finds them attractive.”

“Really? I find that very hard to believe. I’m sure I’ve seen her head turn around several of them at least, but especially Fandral. He _is_ rather easy on the eyes so I don’t blame her.”

“You are mistaken, Loki.”

“Am I? Well, it’s something to think about when you’re checking out the women at the gala anyway.”

His brother frowned, not used to pondering such deep thoughts. Like everything that perplexed him though, Thor didn't allow himself to dwell on it for long and soon he had dismissed the thoughts and ushered Loki out the door. Thor hit the remote to unlock the doors to his gold WRX and Loki slipped into the passenger seat, having to wait until his brother had buffed away a mark on the bonnet before he got in. He’d had his license for a month now and the secondhand car had been a gift from their parents. Loki was promised one as well when he got his license but he was sure his would be more sedate and practical than Thor’s, and would probably be picked out by himself and Frigga. Their father had accompanied Thor on his adventure to the car lot and Loki had not been surprised at all when he’d returned with this monstrosity. He appreciated the power and speed of the vehicle but as Thor wasn’t a Rally driver, it seemed redundant in their small town. The car did seem to bring an overabundance of joy to his brother and when he’d finally finished removing the offending mark, Thor revved the engine before pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road.

When they reached the school, Thor clapped Loki on the back and wished him a good day, then went off to find Jane and his friends. Loki wandered over to the rose garden where he and Sherlock usually met up in the mornings and it wasn’t long before his best friend arrived. One look was all it took for him to determine that whatever had happened last night to his friend, it wasn’t good. “You okay?” Loki asked.

Sherlock looked like he might cry and he shook his head but all he said was, “No, but it doesn't matter.”

“What do you mean? Of course it matters! What’s happened? Is it your mum?”

“No, she’s doing as well as can be expected.”

“Are you in trouble?”

“Not yet.”

“Sherlock! Just tell me what’s got you so upset. Please?”

Sherlock sighed and nodded his head at one of the benches on the far side of the garden. Loki followed him over to the relative privacy, few students venturing this way before class. His best friend opened his mouth several times to speak but couldn’t seem to find the words. His cheeks flushed a dark red and he muttered, “This is really embarrassing.”

“You came and rescued me when Moran and his dickwad friends stripped me and tied me to the traffic lights and didn’t laugh at all. You know you can trust me, right?”

Swallowing hard, Sherlock nodded and looked away. “Mycroft came home early last night. Came to check up on me, and well, I’d just managed to hide the fact that he’d... _interrupted me_.”

Loki’s eyes widened as he interpreted that statement. “Oh no, did he make a horrible comment?”

His friend huffed out a short laugh. “I wish that were it. No, he insisted on seeing my stomach so he could check how bad the bruising was. He, um, well, he brushed my stomach and I kind of, well, I, um... _fuck!”_ He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, then sighed heavily and seemed to sag inwards on himself. “He touched me and I came in my pants,” he finished, his voice barely a whisper.

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing - I begged him to leave so I could die of embarrassment by myself and he did. I scarpered as soon as I could this morning so I’ve not seen him since.”

Loki couldn’t imagine anything more mortifying. “I’m so sorry, Sherlock. That must have been horrible.”

“Oh, it was pretty nice for about the first four seconds,” his friend said wryly.

Quirking a smile, mostly because Sherlock could at least seem to be able to joke about it, Loki nudged him with his shoulder. “I’m sure it’ll be okay. If he didn’t explode at the time, I’m sure he’s not going to go off at you now.”

“Really? You really had to use _those_ phrases?”

Loki shrugged and then grinned. “Did you expect anything else?”

“From a prat like you? No, not really.”

“Seriously though, do you think he’ll bring it up?”

Sherlock sighed. “I don’t know. I’m hoping he’ll do the decent thing and pretend it never happened. I mean, what am I supposed to say if he mentions it? ‘Sorry, brother dearest, but I was having a wank while thinking about you and the real thing just sent me over the edge’? I doubt _that_ will go down well.”

“Probably not.”

“The worst thing is that on a normal weekend I’d be able to avoid him if I needed to. He’s usually at the lab half the time and the other half I can hide away in my room, but of course tomorrow is this bloody gala and I _have_ to go. It’s going to be torture.”

“It won’t be all that bad. You’ll have me there at least.”

“You have no idea how grateful I am for _that_ silver lining.”

“Plus your boyfriend will be there. Reckon Tony will ask you for a dance?”

“I take that all back. I hate you and I hope Thor dyes all of your clothes all the colours of the rainbow.”

“Well, he’s made a good start.”

“I’ll be sure to give him some pointers on how to get the most vibrant colours.”

“You’ll need to include step by step instructions in single syllable words to ensure he understands the process.” Sherlock laughed and Loki was glad to see he seemed much calmer now. It was a tricky situation but hopefully it would all work out. “Come on, we’d better hurry,” he told him. “I doubt Lestrade will be so forgiving today if you’re late a second day in a row.”

oOoOo

Third period was the only one on a Friday that Loki didn’t have with Sherlock - his friend went off to Chemistry and he headed to Physics. Dr Selvig was already sitting at his desk even though the second bell hadn’t sounded yet and no students had arrived. Loki entered and gave his teacher a small smile, heading towards his regular table by the window about mid-way down the row. “Hello, Loki,” Selvig greeted him cheerfully, his mousey brown hair messy and one sleeve rolled up while the other was still cuffed at the wrist. Unlike Donovan, his appearance was not the result of a forbidden romp with a student but just because he was an absent minded, rather eccentric older man. He’d been an esteemed astrophysicist working with some of the top scientists in the field but after a disastrous period working in America, he called it quits and fled to the UK to take up teaching. He didn’t speak much about what exactly had happened in the States but Loki and Sherlock had done some research and all the information (or specifically _lack_ of it) pointed to a government cover up of some sort. The timeline matched with an explosion at a lab in the middle of nowhere in New Mexico and both teens shared the theory that Selvig and his team had stumbled upon _something big_ but the government had stepped in and hushed it all up. For someone as passionate about his field as Erik Selvig it was no wonder his spirit was broken, but he’d never been able to turn his back on it entirely so teaching was the compromise.

Loki pulled out his textbook and notepad as other students began to file into the room as the bell rang out. He looked up when a shadow fell over the desk and saw none other than Tony Stark standing there. His classmate gave him a warm smile and Loki’s heart began to beat erratically. “This seat taken?” Tony asked.

“N...n...no,” Loki stammered, shaking his head.

“Awesome. Mind if I join you?”

 _God no._ “Okay.”

“Great, thanks.” Tony hefted his bag onto the high lab table and plonked himself down onto the stool, taking out his own stuff.

Loki sat in shock, wondering just what this meant. Could it be that it actually _had_ been himself that had drawn Tony’s attention? Or was the genius just here to try and get information on Sherlock from his best friend? He supposed he’d just have to wait and see what questions, if any, were asked before he could draw his conclusions.

Tony twisted in his seat to drop his backpack to the floor, moving just a little more than necessary into Loki’s space as he did so. The faint scent of a nice cologne hit Loki and he couldn’t help but take in a deep breath to smell it better. Most students at the school wore those horrible spray deodorants that trailed their sickly scent behind them like chem-trails, so to discover that Tony smelled of spices and wood was a pleasant surprise. Tony straightened back up and gave Loki another of those warm smiles and he found himself instantly returning the gesture.

Dr Selvig stood and began to walk the rows, handing back their quizzes that they’d taken the day before to test how well they were grasping the concepts of ionising radiation and nuclear reactions. If the astrophysicist was surprised to find Tony not in his usual seat, he didn't comment, just flicked through the papers until he found the two he was looking for. He handed them to Tony and then moved on, beginning to explain which questions most students had stumbled over. Tony handed over Loki’s quiz and their fingers brushed as he accepted it. Sure his face was even more pink than his shirt, he kept his eyes down and checked his score. 96% - he was happy with that. There was a small sigh from next to him and unable to help himself, Loki glanced over at the teen to his left. Tony looked utterly dejected, and he threw the paper onto the desk where it fluttered down until it was resting between the two of them. Loki had expected a rather terrible score after that reaction but written in the red marking pen was a 97% along with a scribbled ‘ _excellent work_ ’ from Selvig.

Frowning, Loki asked, “What’s wrong?” before he could help himself.

“Oh, nothing, just the fact that Dad’s going to kill me,” Tony replied quietly.

“Why?”

“He’ll have expected me to do better.”

“How? You got almost a perfect score.”

“ _Almost_ being the key word there.” The bitterness in Tony’s voice was evident.

Unable to comprehend how someone couldn't be impressed by such a high score on a topic they’d only just started, Loki shook his head. “No offence but your father sounds like a dick.”

“None taken because he’s a grade A asshole.”

It was clear that despite what he said, Tony still wanted his father’s approval. Loki understood that all too well and for some reason felt the need to share this with his classmate. “No matter how much I achieve academically, Odin never seems to care much. But if Thor runs up a field really fast and gets a ball between two poles? It’s like he’s turned water into wine.”

Tony snorted. “Here I was thinking that maybe it would be better if I had a sibling so at least I could be compared to someone, but it seems that even if I was better than them, it wouldn’t help anyway.”

“If your father is anything like Odin, then no, it probably wouldn’t.”

“I thought your dad preferred to be called Michel?”

Loki shrugged. “He does, which is why I go out of my way to call him Odin as much as possible.”

Tony laughed. “Is John Johnson a bit precious about his name?”

Loki chuckled at that. “Just a tad.”

“Loki, is there something amusing you would like to share with the class?” Dr Selvig asked as he returned to the front of the room.  
Clearing his throat, Loki shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Well then, if you’d be so kind as to give me your full attention, we have a lot to cover today.”

They fell silent as Selvig commenced his lesson, but Loki couldn’t help but only pay half attention to his teacher. The other half was focussed on the teen sitting next to him, the way their elbows would bump together as they scribbled notes. In fact, because he was left handed while Tony was right handed, their arms were in almost constant contact. After the third time that they’d bumped hard enough for their pens to scrawl long lines across the page, Loki muttered a quiet apology.

Tony kept his eyes on his paper while he responded, his lips barely moving as he murmured, “No problem. Next time we’ll just swap places.”

 _Next time_ . Could everyone in the room hear how loud Loki’s heart was beating? The thumping in his ears was almost deafening so surely it would be audible to others? For some inexplicable reason, Tony had chosen to sit next to Loki today and was already planning on doing it again. Hope welled up inside him as it became more and more likely that it _wasn’t_ Sherlock who Tony had been staring it, but Loki himself. He felt almost giddy, and a smile crept up onto his face and stayed there for the rest of the lesson.

The bell rang and both teens got to their feet, packing their belongings away. “So, um, I’ll see you in PE?” Tony said, sounding almost hopeful.

Loki nodded but couldn’t hold back a grimace. “It’s swimming again, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind it,” the genius said, warm brown eyes meeting green ones. “It means I actually get to take part.” He hefted his backpack up onto his shoulder and then dropped Loki a wink. “Besides, I quite like the view.” Then he was gone, striding off to his next class and leaving Loki behind to just stare dumbly after him.

What the hell had just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter - it contains memories of a house fire and death of a child

The house was dark and quiet when Mycroft got home after work. He’d stayed later than usual at the lab, needing to make up for how distracted he had been all day. He’d been unable to think of anything except Sherlock which had been counterproductive to say the least. He’d not even had a visit from Tony to help him focus on something else as the teen had had one of his regular check ups with his cardiologist after school. Mycroft hardly accomplished anything on his to-do list and in the end he'd called it quits, knowing that he could stay for another six hours and still not finish what he needed to do.

He slipped silently inside, knowing that his parents were likely asleep at this late hour and hoping his brother was too. The last thing he needed was a chance run in with Sherlock in a darkened hallway. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to resist pulling him in for a kiss which would only rack up the awkwardness between them another notch. He was still so _mad_ at himself for what happened yesterday and he would not be at all surprised if Sherlock never forgave him. He should have seen straight away that he’d interrupted his brother in a _personal moment_ , but he’d been too worried and angry at whoever had hurt his brother that he’d not even seen it. Then he’d gone and gotten himself up in Sherlock’s personal space and _touched_ him, and what else did he expect to happen? He remembered what it was like to be a teenage boy, it wasn’t like Sherlock had much control over his body’s reactions. And now there would be embarrassment, awkwardness, and resentment between them for the foreseeable future. If he ever saw Sherlock again…

His brother had, understandably, avoided him last night and this morning. Would he have continued to do so tonight if Mycroft had been home on time? The scientist suspected so. Truth be told, as much as he’d told himself he was staying back to complete essential work, the silver lining was that it kept him from his brother’s company. It was cowardly and despicable but if it prevented Mycroft from having to see a look of betrayal and anger in those glorious blue-green eyes, then it was worth it. It had been years since Sherlock had looked at him with awe and affection, now there was just disdain or indifference, but Mycroft clung to his memories of the good times, when he was the centre of his baby brother’s universe. If he was forced to see something close to hatred there, it would destroy him.

With shoulders slumped under a burden far greater than any twenty three year old should have to bear, Mycroft made his way up to his bedroom. Once enclosed in his sanctuary, he began to strip away his armour. Under his white lab coat he always wore a full three piece suit, having discovered that even when working amongst brilliant and intelligent minds, people were dismissive of youth. Although he could have graduated high school and commenced university by the time he was fourteen, his parents had chosen not to let him advance so, preferring him to progress through the system at the same pace as those his age. He wasn’t intellectually stimulated by high school, but it did facilitate a social and emotional development that he was grateful for now. Aware of how unchallenged minds could stray, his parents had provided Mycroft with university level work to complete after school hours, feeding his hungry brain. Once he reached uni, he completed his degree in only half the time it usually took, and although he never officially earned the degrees, he had the knowledge of a handful of other ones under his belt as well. But no matter how brilliant his mind was, or how much he proved his mettle, his older peers had a tendency to be dismissive simply because of his age.

It pained him, but Mycroft knew he couldn't change their prejudices, so he began to work around them. He cut his hair and began to speak more formally, and instead of just trousers and a shirt, he began to wear his now trademark three piece suits. His appearance and bearing didn't make him look _older_ as such, but more _ageless_ . Mycroft had tailored his appearance so no one thing drew the eye, all that was needed was a quick glance to assess the whole, to come to the conclusion that he was not only brilliant, but capable, and resourceful. He’d effectively changed himself from a man into a symbol, the sheer embodiment of confidence and capability in which there was no age, no gender, no prejudice. There was just _Mycroft Holmes_.

Shrugging the jacket off his shoulders, the young scientist crossed to his walk in wardrobe and hung it up in the area he'd allocated to garments needing dry cleaning. His vest and trousers followed, neatly placed on hangers and then slotted onto the rack. He pulled his sleeve garters off, the old fashioned accessories the most useful part of his attire when it came to work in the lab. Whether it was soldering delicate wires, writing code, or simply sketching an idea, they handily held his sleeves out of the way when required. He loosened his tie and returned it to its place amongst his collection, threw his shirt into the hamper, and then toed off his socks, throwing them in as well. When all that remained were his black briefs, Mycroft fetched out an old pair of comfy sleep pants and a random t shirt from the pile. He pulled the shirt on, smiling as he saw it was one that Sherlock had gifted him years ago for Christmas. It was from one of his favourite xkcd comics and simply read on the front ‘Science. It works, bitches’ and on the back was the formula for Planck’s Law of black-body radiation.

Turning, Mycroft caught sight of himself in the full length mirror, seeing himself free of his armour for the first time that day. A regular young man of twenty three stared back at him - hair mussed from undressing, a slightly haunted look in his eyes, and exhaustion evident in his stance, but no longer Howard Stark’s Iceman. He found himself relaxing ever so slightly as he recognised his true self, silencing the niggling fear that one day he would lose himself completely to the persona he projected. Switching off the light in the wardrobe, Mycroft padded down the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth and then returned to bed.

Sleep evaded him as he knew it would, his mind unable to stop analysing and assessing. Not even the dull ache in his stomach could distract his mind and he rubbed absently at his belly. He’d not bothered with dinner and his body was protesting but he knew the garden salad he’d had for lunch was more than what he needed. In this his mind would win, no matter how his treacherous body reacted. So he ignored the ache, his mind spinning and whirring, unable to stop replaying over and over the events of yesterday.

 _‘Go. Please, just go.’_ Was it possible for his heart to physically break? The pain that flared as he remembered Sherlock’s plea seemed to prove it was possible. Or perhaps it was just the sting of rejection? Mycroft had dreamed almost every night for the past year of bringing his brother pleasure, having him writhe under him in ecstasy, of being the one to take his brother to the edge and then see him fall over it in a rush of endorphins. But when he’d done that - albeit by accident, but it _had_ been his touch that had caused it - Sherlock had been horrified, had begged for him to leave. And why wouldn’t he? They were _brothers_. It was not only illegal but immoral and distasteful. The chances of Sherlock being as deviant as Mycroft and having non-platonic feelings for his sibling were so small that the scientist would need his electron microscope to see them. Mycroft had known this all along and yet after seeing his brother shiver as his orgasm had washed over him, he’d felt a tiny spark of hope. It had been dashed immediately afterwards by the shame on Sherlock’s face, the discomfort he was feeling by having his brother participate in such an intimate moment, however accidental. He’d wanted to apologise, to beg for forgiveness, and perhaps to even confess his true feelings, yet he’d done none of that, he’d just left when Sherlock had pleaded with him to do so.

Mycroft felt his failings as a big brother heavily tonight. He rolled over onto his side, guilt and regret wreaking havoc inside him. Had he ever been capable of being the brother his siblings had deserved? His unnatural desire for his brother was not his first transgression, in fact his history of failure was long and painful. His mind helpfully supplied an image of Eurus and Mycroft’s throat burned as he remembered his sister. She was only five years old when she’d died, and it had all been Mycroft’s fault.

It happened when he was thirteen and he’d convinced his parents he was more than able to watch over his brother and sister while they went to dinner with some colleagues. Mycroft detested the neighbour who usually came to look after them and he was adamant that he no longer required a babysitter. His parents had eventually been convinced and they’d left for the evening. After making a simple dinner of soft boiled eggs with toast soldiers for his siblings, Mycroft had read Sherlock and Eurus a story and then put them both to bed. He’d planned on spending a quiet night reading before Mummy and Father returned to sing his praises for doing such a good job.

It hadn't been long before Sherlock had stumbled into Mycroft’s bedroom, hair tousled and eyes wide with fright. He’d had a nightmare and refused to go back to bed. Mycroft eventually convinced the six year old to try to go back to sleep and Sherlock agreed, but only if he could sleep in his big brother’s bed. If it enabled him to finish his book, Mycroft was more than happy to allow it, but he hadn't counted on how scared his brother actually was. After an hour, the teenager had stood from his armchair to go and check on their sister but hadn't even reached the door before Sherlock was crying out, begging him not to go. He was so distraught that Mycroft had gone to him, hugging him close and promising not to leave. He never ended up checking on Eurus.

It was much later and Mycroft was on the last chapter of his book, his brother curled up asleep against his chest when the first tendrils of smoke curled under the door. Mycroft cursed loudly, jumping up from the bed and startling his brother awake. “Mycie, what is it?” a sleepy Sherlock asked.

“Stay there, Lockie,” Mycroft cried, creeping towards the door. He raised his hand, feeling the wood and jerking his hand back, the heat beyond biting. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He had no idea what to do, and he stood staring at the door for a long moment, panic rendering him frozen. Eventually he’d reached forward, pulling his sleeve down to cover his hand and he’d pulled the door open. A wave of flame roared forward and he turned, throwing himself to the ground. Behind him, Sherlock screamed and Mycroft watched in horror as the flames crawled up the walls, seemingly alive. Getting to his knees, Mycroft knew they couldn’t escape via the door. He shoved it closed, but there was no safety here, the entire house seemed to be alight. He scrambled across to his brother, the six year old kneeling on the bed and watching with wide eyes as the room began to burn. “Lockie, quick, we have to go.”

Sherlock seemed unable to move so Mycroft scooped him up into his arms and ran to the window. He pushed it open and looked out, seeing flames bursting out from windows to his right, towards where his sister’s bedroom lay. Unable to do anything about that at the moment and knowing he had to get his brother to safety, the teen judged the distance to the large oak tree that grew near the house. “We’re going to have to jump,” he told his brother.

Sherlock whimpered against him. “I’m scared, Mycie.”

“I know, but I’m going to get you out of here.” The heat behind him intensified and Mycroft knew they were quickly running out of time. He set Sherlock down and climbed up until he was sitting in the frame, his legs hanging over the edge. Twisting, he held out his arms and gestured for his brother. Sherlock obediently stepped forward so he could be hoisted into the teen’s arms. “I’m going to help you jump, okay. I’ll give you a little push.”

“I can’t, Mycie! I can’t make it that far!”

“Yes you can, Lockie, and I’ll be right behind you. We’ve climbed the tree plenty of times, it’s just like then but we’re just starting from the top this time.”

“I’m scared, I don’t want to jump.”

Knowing they had to go, Mycroft pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s curls. “I know, but we have to. Now be my brave boy and jump.” He didn't give him any more time, just thrust him out into the night, aiming for the wide branch that curled towards the house. Mycroft heard the soft _oof_ as his brother hit the branch and his heart stopped for a moment until he saw the boy cling to it to stop himself from falling. Pushing his feet against the side of the house, Mycroft launched himself forward, his bulk seeming to move sluggishly through the air. The branch creaked ominously as his weight hit it but didn't break.

HIs body was pumping with so much adrenaline that Mycroft barely remembered what happened next. Somehow he and Sherlock managed to climb down to the ground and he dragged the boy back to safety. In the distance was the sound of sirens so one of the neighbours must have seen the flames and called the fire brigade. Mycroft couldn't wait for them though, he needed to get to his sister. Yelling at Sherlock to stay put, he darted up to the front door and smashed his way through. There was heat, and pain, and he couldn't breathe but he forced himself onwards, towards the stairs. How had this happened so fast? He couldn't understand how the first he’d noticed of the fire was a tendril of smoke under his door. Surely he’d have had more warning? Surely there would have been more smoke before the fire had gotten so bad? And why hadn’t the smoke alarms sounded? It didn't matter that he didn’t understand, the situation was what it was and he couldn’t change it. Mycroft lunged up the stairs, raising his arm to shield his head as debris from the floor above rained down on him. He staggered, ignoring the flare of pain on his back and forced himself upwards.

He reached the top of the stairs and blinked, sure he’d been transported to the fiery pits of hell. He could barely make out the hallway in front of him, the flickering light of the fire causing shadows to dance everywhere, the scorching temperature a warning to stay out. His eyes squeezed shut against the heat but he forced them open, squinting as he assessed the space before him. Three doors down was his sister’s bedroom, he could make that, he had to. Against everything his body was telling him to do, he stepped forward into that nightmare. As he forced himself forward, ignoring the pain and panic, there was a rumble and the floor shook as somewhere in the distance part of the house began to collapse. He had almost made it to his destination when his foot hit something and he stumbled. Looking down, he saw the tiny form of his sister. Relief flooded through him and he quickly picked her up, turning to flee the inferno. He found reserves of energy he didn't know he had and he flew down the stairs, his lungs burning and his body screaming in pain, but the need to get Eurus to safety overriding everything else.

Bursting through the front door into the clear night air was one of the happiest times of his life... and then it was followed by the worst. He stumbled down the stairs as the first fire truck arrived and he fell to his knees, laying his sister to the ground. And that’s when he got his first good look at her. She no longer resembled the bright eyed, inquisitive child she’d been just hours ago. Instead he looked down upon a charred corpse, completely unrecognisable apart from the scrap of unicorn pyjamas that had melted to her body.

His screams had brought Sherlock running and he hadn’t been quick enough to stop the boy from seeing Eurus, his next major failure. His baby brother, intelligent beyond his years took it all in and the horror before him imprinted upon his mind. Mycroft had pulled him close, shielding him from seeing any more, but the damage was already done. They’d collapsed together on the grass, watching as firemen tackled the blaze, unable to save the house and just stopping it from spreading further. Their parents found them like that, and also the body of their daughter, covered with a fire blanket by one of the responders until the ambulance arrived to take her to the morgue. Mycroft had suffered severe burns to his back and had to undergo extensive painful graft surgeries over the following year, but he knew it was just a shadow of what he deserved.

Mummy and Father didn’t blame Mycroft but he knew that it was his fault. If he had just _checked_ on Eurus when he had planned to, he would have found the box of matches she’d been playing with, he could have prevented this. He was so busy blaming himself that he missed the guilt that Sherlock carried. Young though he was, the boy knew that if he’d not begged Mycroft to stay with him, his brother would have gone to their sister. It was yet another failure as a brother, and by the time Mycroft realised and tried to assure Sherlock that it wasn’t his fault, it was too late. The boy began to withdraw into himself, cutting himself off from everyone around him, but oddly enough, still allowing Mycroft in, even though it was the last thing the teen deserved.

There had been other instances over the years where Mycroft had let his baby brother down, too many to list really. He should have realised by now that he was simply a rubbish big brother and that that would never change. Instead, he dwelled on his mistakes, wishing that he could go back and change them, to erase some of the hurt and pain he had caused. His mind tortured him for several hours more and it was almost dawn before he fell into a fitful sleep, and then he dreamed of flames, and screams, and a quiet voice begging, _‘Go. Please, just go.’_

  



	9. Chapter 9

Tony spent most of Saturday trying to keep out from underfoot of the various workmen and catering staff that had inundated the mansion. He would normally spend most of his time locked away in his room anyway since he avoided Howard as much as he could, but today he was expected to help his mom with the set up. It mainly consisted of his being a messenger boy between Maria and various supervisors of the hoards of workers but he found he didn't mind overly much. It wasn’t anything intellectually stimulating so it allowed his mind to wander to a certain classmate who had caught his eye.

When Loki had accepted his request to share a lab table in Physics, Tony had been overjoyed. He knew that the tall, green eyed teen had caught him staring numerous times and therefore had noticed his interest, but Tony hadn't been sure if he was receptive or not. It wasn’t that hard a conclusion to come to that Loki was shy and lacked confidence, and although his classmate had noticed the looks, he probably didn’t quite grasp what they meant. There was no way Tony would give up and if it meant he had to be a little more forward, then he was happy to do so. Phase one had worked wonderfully - Loki had not only allowed Tony to sit with him, but they’d also shared a little small talk. The fact that his fellow genius had declared that he thought Howard was a dick made Tony fall a little further head over heels for him. The head of the Stark empire was a powerful man and so people normally fawned over him to his son, and the fact that Loki hadn't bothered pulling his punches made Tony insanely happy.

When class had finished, Tony made sure to up the ante and had been rather brazen in declaring he found the sight of Loki in his swim shorts appealing. The tall teen had blushed so prettily at that, looking gobsmacked and unable to reply. Tony had just grinned and walked away, heading for his next class. The afternoon felt like it dragged by and it seemed an eternity by the time the bell went for last period and the class gathered in the foyer of the gymnasium. Tony could barely concentrate on what Bruce was saying to him, his eyes seeking out Loki in the crowd. It seemed he wasn’t the only one searching and soon curious green eyes found his. The two teens had spent a long minute just gazing at each other until Bruce had tugged on Tony’s arm, asking him what his thoughts were on whatever he'd been saying, and it appeared Sherlock had regained Loki’s attention as well. It had been a brief moment but it had felt _intimate_ , like they were the only two in the room.

There was no mannequin in the pool to delay the start of the class and so soon they were all lining up in rows in front of the starting blocks. Tony made sure he slipped into line behind Loki and his classmate couldn't help but look over his shoulder at him. His eyes weren’t as curious this time, seeming to be filled with anxiety and he was again almost hunched over himself, arms crossed over his chest. Since Tony had appreciated the view the whole walk over to the pool edge, he felt like he had to say _something_ to make Loki feel even a little better, even if it made himself uncomfortable. Seeing Sherlock was busy exchanging snarky remarks with Anthea, he decided to act. Touching the boy’s bicep lightly to draw his attention, Tony leaned in close. “You don’t have anything to worry about,” he said softly. Loki’s eyes had widened and his arms tightened around himself but he didn't speak. “Seriously, you have nothing to be self conscious about. I get that you are, though, but rest assured -” he tapped at his chest, “ - that with this mangled monstrosity so close by, no one is even going to _think_ about making fun of you.”

Tony tried not to flinch as Loki’s eyes flicked down to his scarred chest. It was the first time he’d noticed his classmate even look at his scars, but he couldn't tell the reason why he’d not. He really thought that Loki wasn’t going to speak but after the longest time, green eyes again met his and the teen said quietly, “It’s not a ‘mangled monstrosity’. It’s a sign of your strength, of everything that you’ve had to overcome. They are your war wounds. It is _you_ who should not be ashamed.”

A soft _‘Oh’_ escaped Tony’s lips as he stared at Loki. No one other than Mycroft had ever spoken of his scars in such a manner. They’d always been regarded with either disgust or some kind of gruesome fascination. He couldn't formulate a response and stood there gaping like a fish out of water. Loki smirked, almost victoriously, and with one last (appreciative? That was appreciative, wasn’t it?) look down at Tony’s torso, he turned back to face forward. Loki stood taller than before, a tad more confidence in his stance and Tony felt his own victorious smirk creep over his lips.

As soon as the bell had rung, Tony had had to dash off to make his cardiologist appointment in time but he’d been sure to catch Loki’s eyes before he left. Since then hardly a moment had passed in which he hadn’t been daydreaming about the teen. Helping Maria kept him busy but it was with a sense of relief when he was given the go ahead to get ready for the evening. His stomach was buzzing with nerves and he made sure to look his absolute best, washing his hair and making sure to shave carefully. The gala was a formal event and although Tony would normally try his best to annoy Howard by dressing as casually as he could get away with, tonight he was making an exception. He chose dark charcoal slacks with a matching vest, and a royal blue button up shirt, knowing the colour complimented his dark hair and eyes perfectly. Unable to resist irking his dad just a little, Tony messed his hair artfully and finished off his outfit with a pair of Converse. Taking one final look in the mirror and liking what he found, he headed downstairs to the ballroom to find a corner to lurk in until he spotted Loki’s family arriving.

Quite a number of guests were already milling about when Tony spotted the Holmes’ arrival. Knowing that Loki would be sure to track down Sherlock, and wanting to see Mycroft anyway, he headed over to where his dad was greeting the family.

“Ah, there’s my boy!” Howard said, grinning broadly as the teen approached. It was the falsely affectionate voice he used when he wanted to project the appearance of a happy family to his business associates.

Tony only just avoided rolling his eyes and managed a smile. “Yep, that’s me. The official legitimate heir.”

Howard’s eyes narrowed, but otherwise didn't comment on the insinuation. “You are familiar with the Holmes’, yes?” he asked instead.

“I spend most afternoons in Myc’s lab, Dad, so yeah, I’m familiar with Mycroft, and I go to school with Sherlock.” He nodded at his classmate, noticing the way Sherlock looked almost painfully uncomfortable and like he wished he were anywhere else. “I’ve also met Mr and Mrs Holmes several times.” He gave Mycroft’s parents a smile, noticing how pale his mother looked. It was clear she probably shouldn’t have come tonight but Tony had heard stories from her eldest about how stubborn she was being in not letting her illness affect her life.

“Of course,” Howard said, ignoring the insolent tone his son had used. If there was one thing Howard was good at, it was ignoring his son. “Siger, how about you and Violet accompany me over to one of the lounges where we can sit and talk.” He glanced meaningfully at the sick woman.

Tony noticed Sherlock go rigid as his parents were led off, leaving him alone with his brother and classmate. Not knowing him well enough to pry, Tony didn’t comment but his curiosity as to why the curly haired teen was acting so awkward was piqued.

“You’re looking rather suave tonight, Anthony,” Mycroft told Tony, which for some reason earned the genius a glare from Sherlock. “Make an effort for anyone in particular?” The scientist gave him a cheeky grin.

“Oh, shut it, Myc,” Tony grumbled good naturedly.

“I was merely paying you a compliment.”

“Yeah, right, sure you were.”

“Your skepticism wounds me.”

“You’ll live.”

Mycroft chuckled but Tony noticed the mirth didn’t quite reach his eyes. The older man kept shooting his younger brother frequent glances as if checking to make sure he was alright. Sherlock was refusing to even _look_ at Mycroft, making it clear that they’d had some sort of falling out. Before the atmosphere could grow any more uncomfortable, Tony spotted the Odinsons arrive. “Ah, looks like Robert Robertson has arrived. I’d best go greet him since Dad is busy.” He made a beeline for the family, not at all surprised that Sherlock was right on his tail. A glance over his shoulder showed him Mycroft hadn’t followed but Tony knew his friend would be busy for the time being talking business anyway and promised himself they’d catch up later.

Tony had never met Loki’s dad before but he knew who he was, still, the man was more than a little physically intimidating. He was big and broad, his right eye covered with a patch, and an aura of authority drawn around him that made even Tony straighten his shoulders a little as he approached. The flippant greeting he’d planned on died on his lips, the teen instinctively knowing that his cockiness would not go down well at all. “Mr Odinson, welcome,” he greeted the man. “I’m Tony Stark, Howard’s son. It’s lovely for you to join us.”

Odinson grasped Tony’s hand in a firm handshake. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please, call me Michel. This is my wife, Frigga, and I believe you know my sons, Thor and Loki.”

Barely sparing a glance for the graceful woman at the lawyer’s side, or his blonde son, Tony only had eyes for Loki. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he took in the teen’s appearance - a midnight black suit with an emerald green shirt and a gold tie, Loki looked like sex on legs. Tony forced himself to mouth some meaningless greeting to the rest of the family, pointing vaguely in the direction of where Howard had led the Holmes’ and hardly noticing when Odinson and his wife left them.

“Thank God you’re here,” Sherlock said, grabbing Loki’s arm and breaking through Tony’s dazed state. “Come on, let’s find somewhere to hang out - somewhere that’s not here.”

Seeing his opportunity to spend time with Loki being snatched away from him, Tony went to protest but Thor beat him to it. “I would appreciate not being left by myself, brother,” the blonde said. “I don’t know anyone here.”

“You know him,” Sherlock said, answering for Loki and gesturing to Tony. “Problem solved.”

“Hardly,” Thor said. He spared a glance at the shorter teen. “No offence, but we’ve had little to do with each other at school.”

“None taken,” Tony assured him.

“Think of it as an opportunity to get to know each other then,” Sherlock declared, trying again to drag Loki away.

“If you want somewhere quiet to hang out, we can all go up to my room,” Tony blurted in a last ditch effort to not lose his chance entirely.

The curly haired genius snorted. “I don’t think so.”

Tony’s heart sank...and then soared when Loki said, “Actually, that sounds great. Let’s do that.”

Sherlock stared at his friend in shock, Thor grinned like a happy puppy, and Loki smiled at Tony shyly. Pulling himself together so he didn't make a complete fool of himself, Tony clapped his hands together. “Right, awesome, let’s go then.”

Leading the small group through the throng of guests, Tony made his way out of the ballroom and to the grand staircase opposite the entry hall. He surreptitiously stole glances behind him, not caring what Sherlock and Thor thought of where he lived, but hoping that Loki didn’t judge the genius by the outlandishly opulent mansion in which he lived. Howard Stark was all about being the biggest and best; making grand statements and cementing his position at the top of the social ladder. It was embarrassing for Tony to have to live in such a pretentious manor house, surrounding by all the trappings of wealth and prestige but by very little warmth or affection. While Sherlock was looking around with an unimpressed sneer on his face, and Thor was gaping in wonder, Loki wasn’t even sparing a glance for his surroundings. His eyes never seemed to leave Tony and every time the genius glanced behind him, his eyes met Loki’s gorgeous green ones. Relief washed through him, more grateful than he could express that his crush wasn’t put off by the ostentatious mansion.

The small group reached Tony’s bedroom and he held open the door, waving them inside. He hadn’t allowed his parents to decorate his room and so he had no qualms about what they would see. It was filled with simple furniture and almost every surface of the desk and shelves were covered with books, half finished gadgets and electronics, and several PCs he’d been taking apart and rebuilding. It was organised chaos however and although it looked cluttered, it wasn’t messy.

“Pull up a seat wherever you want,” he told them, gesturing around, before realising he was being a rather terrible host. “I’m just going to duck downstairs and grab us some drinks and snacks. Anyone have any preferences?”

“Crisps would be nice,” Thor said, sitting himself down in the armchair in the corner.

“Orange juice for me,” Sherlock replied, so busy inspecting the gadgets on the desk that caught his eye that he forgot to make it sound snappish.

Tony looked to Loki then and the teen surprised him. “How about I come with you and see what you’ve got? You’ll probably need a hand to carry it all back anyway since Thor can eat the same volume of food as a killer whale.”

“I’m very active!” Thor protested. “I am not ashamed of my healthy appetite.”

Loki smirked at his brother and it almost seemed fond. Despite what appeared to be a rather turbulent relationship on the surface, it did seem there was at least a spark of genuine affection underneath it. “You are never ashamed of anything.”

The soccer star shrugged. “I have never let what others think bother me and so, as long as I am happy with my actions, then I refuse to be forced into apologising for myself.”

Sherlock was still focussed on the gadgets on the desk, and was currently examining a tiny robot Tony had built and didn't object at all when Loki followed their host from his room. Tony felt his heart rate sky rocket as their arms brushed against each other as they walked down the hall and he cleared his throat, trying to think of something to say without starting to babble and make himself look like an idiot. “I’m uh, glad you could make it tonight,” he said, cringing immediately at how desperate it sounded.

A delicate brow arched but his classmate didn't seem to be making fun of him. “Is it just myself that you’re glad came? I thought perhaps you might have been more happy to see Sherlock than me.”

“Huh? What? Sherlock?” Tony exclaimed. “You do know that guy hates me right? No idea why, but I’m pretty sure he imagines all sorts of ways to strip the flesh from my bones every time he looks at me.”

“Just because he’s not overly fond of you, doesn't mean you aren’t of him.”

“Soooo, no denial there that he’s come up with numerous ways to ensure I die painfully. Good to know.” Tony made a mental note to make sure he wasn’t ever left alone with the curly haired genius. He then thought about the second half of that sentence. As they reached the top of the stairs, he reached out and touched his hand to Loki’s arm, bringing them to a stop. “You do know I’m not interested in Sherlock, right?”

Those damn green eyes were so easy to get lost in but Tony tried to stay focussed, to attempt to read what was going on in the brain behind. It took a long time before Loki finally replied, the sound of the gala downstairs drifting up to wash over them. “I... _hoped_ you didn’t.” He paused and broke eye contact, looking shyly at his feet. “I am glad to hear that you do not.”

“Do you know who I _am_ interested in?” Tony asked, unable to help the smile that spread across his face.There was no answer, just a silent shake of the head. Tony reached further down and touched Loki’s fingers with his own, causing the teen to jerk his head up to look at him. “I hope it’s not too much of a surprise to hear that it’s you. I want to get to know you, Loki, for you to get to know me. I’d really like to date you.”

There was a little surprise on Loki’s face but mostly his expression seemed to be torn between shocked and hopeful. “ _Oh_.”

“Is that okay? You don’t mind?”

A smile broke out across those gorgeous lips, brightening Loki’s whole face. “It’s more than okay.”

Tony grinned and then slid his fingers forward, linking their hands together. “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard,” he said

“Same here.”

They stood there for another minute, just grinning stupidly at each other until a loud burst of laughter from the ballroom brought them back to reality. “Right, well we’d better go hunt and gather some food before Thor decides to eat Sherlock,” Tony said.

“Yes, as much as I don't want my best friend to kill you, I would prefer him to not get eaten by my oaf of a brother.”

“Maybe you could talk to Sherlock and convince him to take me off his hit list?”

Loki laughed and held up their joined hands. “Surprisingly enough, with this development that’s actually  quite a realistic goal now.”

Unsure of what that meant, but happy nonetheless, Tony grinned and then turned and led Loki downstairs to raid the kitchen for snacks.

  



	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock finished examining the clever little robot and then moved to the bookcase to pick up another gadget that was sitting half finished on the shelf. He turned it over in his hands, trying to ascertain its use whilst simultaneously ignoring Thor. The blonde football player was slouched comfortably in the plush armchair, flipping through a book with apparent interest. Sherlock knew most people would be surprised the teen could even read but the curly haired genius knew better. Thor was one of those people who happily allowed everyone to underestimate him, not bothered that they thought him to be slow or stupid. He was actually rather intelligent but his love of sport and puppy-like enthusiasm for anything that caught his interest tended to make people assume the worst about him. Just because Sherlock was aware of the truth though, it didn’t necessarily mean he wanted to socialise with Thor. He was more than happy to ignore him until Loki returned.

Putting down the strange contraption (he couldn’t figure out if it was some sort of geiger counter or other measuring device), Sherlock ran a finger along the spines of the books, browsing the titles. Their host owned many of the same books as Mycroft, which shouldn’t be surprising since they were very similar people. Sherlock’s dislike of Tony had abated marginally over the previous few days as he’d noticed the interest that the shorter genius seemed to have in Loki. It was markedly different to how he acted around Mycroft and so it was now apparent he felt no sexual attraction for the scientist. Sherlock still wasn’t overly happy with how much _affection_ there was between his brother and classmate but it wasn’t the dire situation he’d first thought it to be. The way Loki was acting towards Tony, it was clear he returned the interest and things would likely develop between them. In Sherlock’s opinion, that could only be a good thing. Loki was one of the best people he knew and deserved to be happy. Although Tony Stark wouldn’t be the _first_ person that Sherlock would choose to date his best friend, at the end of the day if he made Loki happy then that was all that mattered.

Of course, none of this really made Sherlock’s current predicament any better. Despite knowing now that there was nothing romantic going on at all between Mycroft and Tony, Sherlock was still stuck in the same awkward situation. Nothing would change the fact that his older brother’s mere touch had caused him to orgasm and now things were very, very weird between them. He’d avoided the older man as much as possible but it was unfortunate that they both had no choice but to attend tonight. Sherlock had felt Mycroft’s gaze on him the entire car ride over but he had steadfastly refused to even look at him. He couldn’t bear to see disgust and horror in his brother’s eyes, or even worse, _condescension._ If Mycroft wasn’t angry, he’d likely have a lecture on ‘normal biological reactions’ or some rubbish cued to deliver the first chance he got. Either way, Sherlock would be brutally reminded that Mycroft was his _brother_ and the chances of him ever reciprocating his younger sibling’s feelings were slim to none.  

The door was pushed open with a foot and Tony and Loki returned, both laden down with bags of crisps, a platter of pasties, a bottle of orange juice, two bottles of Champagne, and a package of plastic cups. “We return bearing gifts!” Tony announced, dumping his hoard on the desk.

“You managed to steal booze?” Thor asked, impressed.

“The trick is to act like you belong, that you’re doing exactly what you’re supposed to be doing, and no one questions you,” Loki said almost absently as he opened several bags of crisps.

The blonde gaped at his brother and Sherlock laughed. “Don’t look so shocked, Thor. How do you think he pulled off so many pranks if he didn't know how to blend into the background?”

“I knew he liked the odd jest but I didn’t think he was a criminal mastermind!”

Loki threw him a disdainful look. “It’s two bottles of plonk, you oaf, not the crown jewels.”

“I didn’t even know you drank! You’re shy and nerdy, and you always follow the rules.”

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, brother. I only _appear_ to follow the rules.”

Tony was looking at Loki with something close to adoration. “Oh, we are going to have _so_ much fun together,” he said breathily. He then picked up one of the bottles and expertly de-corked it. “Who’s up for a drink?”

While Tony poured the drinks, Sherlock stood close to Loki. “Something you want to tell me?” he asked quietly.

Loki snorted. “Like you haven’t already deduced it.”

“Well, yeah, but it never hurts to have confirmation.”

His friend shrugged. “It’s only really just happened. I guess we’ll see how it goes.”

They didn't speak any further as Tony passed out the plastic cups full of Champagne. Thor chugged his back in three swallows and their host glared at him. “Easy there, Barbie, that’s not just cheap sparkling wine but the real fucking deal.”

“Probably why it’s so good!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “You’re such an uncultured swine.”

The football player shrugged, unconcerned. “If we are found to be drinking by an adult, they will surely take it off us. The faster we drink it, the less likely that will happen.”

It made a twisted kind of sense but none of the three geniuses bothered to tell him that, just took large gulps of their own champagne. Tony sat himself down on the bed, pulling the platter of pasties over to him but leaving more than enough room for anyone should they wish to join him. Loki of course took up the unspoken invitation and settled down beside him, not close enough to touch but closer than he normally would sit. Sherlock stole a pasty and then sat himself in the desk chair while Thor stood to get himself a refill of Champagne and a bag of crisps.

“How’s your mom doing?” Tony asked Sherlock. “Myc said she had her chemo at the start of the week.”

He shrugged, looking down at his knees. “Normally she’s okay after a few days but it seems to be taking her longer and longer to recover from each dose.”

“That sucks. How many more rounds does she have?”

“Two more, and then she’ll have another MRI to see how much it has reduced.” Sherlock looked around the room, trying to find inspiration for a subject change. He didn't want to talk about Mummy’s illness, but he also didn't want to talk about anything Tony was working on with Mycroft, so he said the first thing that popped into his mouth. “So how long have you wanted to get into Loki’s pants?”

It wasn’t _quite_ what he’d intended to say and it earned him a glare from his best friend and caused Tony to spit his Champagne. Thor’s eyes narrowed. “What’s this?” he demanded of Loki. “Is something going on between you and Stark?”

Loki huffed. “It’s none of your concern if it is.”

“I disagree. Anyone who tries to take advantage of my little brother has me to answer to!”

“Three months, Thor. _Three_ months! We are practically the same age so you can bloody well stop with that ‘little brother’ bullshit!!”

“That changes nothing, Loki. I will not have Stark dishonouring you.”

“Do you even listen to what comes out of that big mouth of yours?” Loki demanded. “Who I spend my time with is none of your business. If I want Tony to do dishonourable things to me, then that’s _my_ decision, not yours.”

Tony’s head whipped around to Loki. “Oh, please tell me you want me to get all dishonourable with you.”

“Patience, darling,” he replied, taking hold of Tony’s hand and giving it a squeeze.

Thor looked horrified. “No! You cannot mean that! Loki, he’s clearly using you. I’m sure you’re aware of his reputation!”

“So what if he’s dated a few people in the past?”

“I haven’t exactly _dated_ them,” Tony cut in. “They’ve more just been random snog buddies.”

“That’s even worse!” Thor protested. “You clearly have no regard for your playthings, of which there have been more than just a few.”

“Tony’s actually interested in dating me, so I think that makes this rather different,” Loki pointed out. “That’s beside the point though. Who I choose to see is up to me, not you, brother. You need to let me make my own decisions.”

Sherlock watched the conversation with amusement. He felt a little bad about letting the cat out of the bag, but Loki had it firmly under control. It was interesting to watch Tony’s reactions, as this would have been the first time he’d seen the ‘real’ Loki. Sherlock’s best friend was painfully shy when he was around people he barely knew, or in big crowds, but he was a completely different person when he was around his family and best friend. He was much more confident, almost cheeky, he laughed more often, and was more outrageous with his tricks and jests. It was obvious straight away that this delighted the Stark heir, increasing his interest as opposed to chasing him away. It was somewhat of a relief to Sherlock to not have to worry about his best friend feeling the sting of rejection right at the beginning of their burgeoning relationship. He knew it would upset Mycroft immensely if Tony turned up mysteriously dead tomorrow.

And so his mind once more turned to his brother. Sherlock allowed the amusing tete-a-tete between Loki and his adoptive brother to fade into the background as he dwelled on his own situation. He drained the last of his Champagne and reached over for the bottle to refill his cup, his head buzzing slightly and allowing him to relax back into the chair. It seemed to take the edge off the sting of his situation and for the first time he could think about it without wanting to die of utter embarrassment. He was still mortified, but his mind was calm enough that he could look at it objectively.

He only really needed to get through tonight and then possibly tomorrow, and then it would be much easier to avoid his brother. During the working week, there were times when Sherlock didn't see Mycroft at all, especially when he was working on a big project. If he could avoid him for the next day and a half, Sherlock was hopeful that by the time he did finally come face to face with his brother again, this whole horrible situation would be but a distant memory. It wouldn’t be easy but it was doable, he just needed to carefully plan out his every move, be on his guard, and be adaptable. With a little luck, he’d be successful.

Of course, Lady Luck didn't seem to favour the curly haired genius at all, for at that very moment, there was a knock at the door and none other than Mycroft was on the other side.

“Ah, there you all are,” the redhead said when he stepped inside. His eyes lingered on the open Champagne bottles but he didn't mention them. “Your presence is required in the ballroom. Howard is about to make his speech.”

  
  
  
  


 


	11. Chapter 11

Mycroft had just finished chatting to one of the tech moguls from Korea and was heading to the bar when Pepper Potts intercepted him. As usual she was dressed exquisitely, but by the way her eyes continually darted over to Howard, it was clear she had gone beyond her normal efforts in an attempt to have some sort of impact on the man. It had failed miserably, the weapons manufacturer had barely glanced at her since the gala had begun, and when he’d had to speak to her in regards to the proceedings for the evening, his tone was the same as he used for his lesser assistants and interns. There was a slight tightening around her eyes, and her back was ramrod straight but otherwise she was effective at hiding how upset she was.

“Mr Holmes, I thought you’d be the best person to ask,” she said as she caught his attention. “Do you have any idea where Tony is? Mr Stark is about to do his opening speech and it would be good for people to see Tony there.”

Mycroft was tempted to remark upon how sad it was that the man’s business partner knew his son better than he did, but was smart enough to hold his tongue. No matter what he thought of the relationship between Stark Senior and Stark Junior, Mycroft would keep those thoughts to himself. To voice them, especially to someone who had so recently been rejected by Howard, was tantamount to courting disaster. “I’m not sure of where Anthony is, Miss Potts, but I’m certain I can track him down.”

“I’d appreciate that. Ten minutes until the speech and you know how I like to run on time.” With that she turned with a swish of her floor length gown and left to see to other arrangements.

Abandoning his quest for a drink, Mycroft left the ballroom and headed upstairs. He’d watched Sherlock and the Odinson boys leave with Tony and so he was certain they had probably sought refuge in the genius’ bedroom. Mycroft had spent more than enough time at the Stark manor to be familiar with the layout of the mansion and so he confidently made his way towards the room.

It was as he suspected and he found the group scattered around Tony’s bedroom. There was an open (and almost empty) bottle of Champagne on the desk but he ignored the underage drinking, knowing it would win him no favours with either his brother, or the teen he considered to be a brother. Mycroft was not at all opposed to speaking up about destructive behaviour, but a couple of glasses of bubbly were hardly worthy of a lecture. He noted happily that Tony and Loki were sitting close together on the bed, and although it was quite innocent, it was obvious something had changed between them. It had been a long time since Mycroft had seen Tony so content and it warmed a place deep in his chest at knowing that the teen had finally found someone who could keep his attention for more than just a day. “Ah, there you all are. Your presence is required in the ballroom. Howard is about to make his speech.”

Mycroft had moved his eyes over to Sherlock as he spoke and the warm feeling in his chest dissipated, only to be replaced with a pang of longing and pain as his brother steadfastly refused to look at him. He waited while everyone got to their feet and stood to one side as they filed from the room, Thor shoving a pasty into his mouth as he passed the platter. Sherlock was the last to leave and Mycroft automatically placed a hand on the small of his back as he followed him through the doorway. His brother flinched back from his touch and Mycroft cringed, anger at himself for making his baby brother so uncomfortable in his presence bubbling over. He snatched his hand back and tried desperately to think of something to say to try and placate his brother. He didn’t get the chance to utter a word as Sherlock strode ahead, overtaking Thor and walking beside Tony and Loki.  

They reached the ballroom and as a group they made their way towards the front of the gathering crowd, standing just to the side of the podium that had been erected. Mycroft scanned the crowd, finding their parents off to one side, Mummy sitting down in a chair and looking exhausted. Any attempt to convince her to retire for the evening after the speech would be futile, Mycroft knowing she would stubbornly insist she stayed until a respectably late time. It was a shame there wasn’t a sit down meal as at least then his family would have had a natural point at which to encourage her to head home. No one would judge her for leaving early as her condition was well known amongst their business associates, but Mummy was determined to have it affect her life as little as possible and her stubbornness was legendary.

Howard Stark stepped up to the podium and began his speech but Mycroft didn't bother to listen. He’d heard it at least a dozen times by now as he’d helped his colleague write it, and as long as he looked suitably attentive, especially when he himself was mentioned, then he was free to allow his mind to wander. It wandered, quite naturally to his brother, who was standing by his side. When they’d arrived, Sherlock had slotted himself in between Loki and Thor in an obvious attempt to avoid being close to his older brother, but Thor had wormed his way in between the best friends so he could discuss something with his adopted brother. Sherlock had not been impressed but even he knew it was not the place to raise a fuss, so he stood stiffly, body angled away from Mycroft and arms crossed protectively across his chest.

Mycroft had racked his brain to try and come up with solutions to this even greater rift that had appeared between them. He knew Sherlock must have been horribly embarrassed by what had happened and furious at Mycroft for invading into such a private moment. He definitely needed to apologise - in fact, he should _already_ have apologised, however, truth be told he had been too cowardly to do so. Mycroft had superb control over his emotions and was quite able to hide his emotions from almost everybody. Unfortunately, Sherlock was the one person who could read him like an open book. If he allowed even a slither of his true feelings to slip, then he had absolutely no hope of ever salvaging even a platonic brotherly relationship with him. It was this fear that had kept him from seeking out Sherlock the past couple of days in order to beg forgiveness. If he left it any longer though, all it would do would allow the shame and hurt to fester, making it grow into an impossible obstacle to overcome.

Perhaps though that would be for the best? Considering the unnatural feelings Mycroft felt for Sherlock, the younger man would likely be better off without his brother in his life. If he wasn’t so invested in the partnership with Stark Industries, if he wasn’t positive that Holmes Inc. shares wouldn’t plummet and potentially destroy the company, Mycroft would have already packed his bags and left. It wouldn’t be fleeing, no, he was sure of that. It would be a strategic withdrawal for the good of his baby brother. Alas, his involvement in the partnership between the two companies, his leadership role of the project, was greater than his personal demons.

As if to hammer that point home, the universe chose that revelation to coincide with Howard’s mention of Mycroft in his speech. The applause directed his way was thunderous and Mycroft lifted a hand at the crowd, acknowledging their enthusiasm. It was absolutely no secret that neither company would be enjoying such success today if it wasn’t for his vision and guidance. It wasn’t something the redhead bragged about, or used to get his own way, it was a simple fact and he was proud that he had been able to help make his family’s name well known on the world stage. With that success came responsibilities, and anchors that necessitated he stay close to home and no matter how much he wished to leave behind his sins, to run from his immoral thoughts, he was unable to do so.

The speech continued, Howard highlighting the achievements of others in their latest release and Mycroft felt the focus of the crowd’s attention shift from himself to the quality control team. He chanced a glance to the side and found Sherlock’s eyes on him and the scientist was momentarily frozen, stunned at seeing the teen doing anything other than avoid him. Sherlock looked lost in thought, almost wistful and Mycroft longed to know what he was thinking. It was but a moment later that his brother seemed to come back to himself, realising he was staring and he swiftly averted his gaze, his cheeks and neck flushing a deep crimson. Although he seemed embarrassed to be caught looking at Mycroft, it eased a little of the tension the older man felt about the situation. He felt vaguely hopeful that Sherlock would not be as adverse to hearing his apology as he originally believed.

The speech droned on, Howard Stark’s ability to talk non-stop legendary by now. As much as he protested he was nothing like his dad, Tony had definitely inherited that trait from his father. Even now the genius had his face close to Loki’s ear and was whispering to him, probably providing his own unique commentary that had Loki snorting out a laugh every now and then. It was about ten minutes later that Howard finally wrapped things up, announcing to a cheer of the crowd that food was being served, and the dozen or so wait-staff who had appeared carrying large platters were swamped before the business tycoon had even stepped off the podium.

“Who wants to head back upstairs?” Tony asked them all.

“Not I,” Thor said, eyeing off both a platter of food and the pretty blonde who was serving it. Loki coughed and it sounded suspiciously like ‘ _Jane_ ’ and his brother laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “Jane has nothing to worry about,” the blonde asserted. “I shall simply enjoy a show with my food.” With that he was off, disappearing into the crowd.

“Myc? You wanna join us?” Tony asked. “I guarantee we’re better company than anything down here.”

Mycroft gave him a fond smile. “Perhaps in a short while. I was actually hoping I could have a few words in private with Sherlock, if you’re amenable, brother mine?” His heart fell a little when the curly haired genius looked at him in an uncanny resemblance to a deer caught in headlights, but was relieved when his brother gave a small nod of his head. “Thank you, Sherlock, I appreciate that. I’m sure Anthony and Loki will be rather appreciative as well to have some time alone.”

Loki blushed and to his surprise, Tony gave the scientist a swat on the shoulder. “That’s enough, Myc. I’ll not have you being an ass and scaring Loki off.”

“Oh, I think it would take a lot more to scare that one off, Anthony.” Mycroft said, giving Loki an amused look. “He may seem timid at first glance, but your new flame has a backbone of steel and is not so easily spooked.”

“You know, I _am_ starting to see that there’s a lot more to him than meets the eye,” Tony agreed.

“I have no doubt you’ll like what you find,” Mycroft said.

“You do both know that I’m _right_ here, don’t you?” Loki interjected, without any real heat in his words. He turned Tony and gave his shoulders a gentle push to get him moving. “Come on, let’s leave the Holmes brothers to their chat and get out of here before Thor changes his mind and follows after us.” He turned back to give Sherlock a reassuring smile. “See you soon, okay.”

Sherlock nodded at his friend, looking as if he wanted to chase after him and beg him not to leave him alone, but instead he turned to face Mycroft. “What did you want to speak to me about?”

Mycroft looked around, taking in the bustling crowd of loud and intoxicated guests. “Do you mind if we go somewhere more private?”

Sherlock shrugged and gestured for Mycroft to lead the way. They made their way to the other side of the room and exited into the garden by way of one set of large French doors. The night air was crisp, the chill keeping most partygoers inside so they were mostly alone. In the far corner one amorous couple were making out in the shadows and Mycroft led Sherlock as far from them as he could.

“So?”

Not wanting to test Sherlock’s patience any further, Mycroft got straight to the point. “I wished to apologise for what happened the other night. I should have realised you were indisposed and left you alone. I’m very sorry for what happened and I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable around me. I do hope that you can forgive me.”

Sherlock looked away, chewing on his bottom lip as he considered this. The silence stretched out for several long minutes and the older man began to seriously wonder what his brother was wrestling internally with. Eventually the teen finally spoke. “Can we please just put it aside and forget that it ever happened?”

Mycroft tilted his head as he regarded his brother, almost certain that that _wasn’t_ what he’d truly wanted to say. It didn’t appear that Sherlock would speak what was actually on his mind though so eventually Mycroft nodded in acquiescence. “If that is what you wish.”

“It is.”

“Then consider it forgotten.” Sherlock turned to leave and Mycroft stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. “There is one other thing, Sherlock.”

The pale moonlight made his younger brother’s blue-green eyes appear almost black but Mycroft could still tell they were locked on his. “Yes?”

“This distance between us, whatever has caused it, I hate it, I hate it so much, Sherlock. I miss you, I miss my brother. Whatever I did, whatever I said to hurt you, to drive you away, I’m sorry, so very sorry. Is there any way that we can heal this rift between us? To find what we once had?”

“I don't know if I can ever forgive you,” Sherlock replied very quietly.

It felt like a knife was twisting inside Mycroft’s chest. “Please,” he begged, “Please tell me what I did. I don’t know what it was but you must believe me that I never meant to hurt you. Please tell me what I did to destroy that connection we shared.”

The look the teen gave him was almost pitying, but also revealed the pain of betrayal. “You honestly don’t know?”

He shook his head, feeling like he was barely treading water. “No, I swear I have no idea.”

“It’s really rather simple, Mycroft,” Sherlock explained in that same quiet tone. “You left me.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd start upping the post days so now I'll post on Wednesday and both days of the weekend :) My time, of course so for most of it'll be Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday nights :)

Loki sat on Tony’s bed, back cushioned by a pillow as he leant against the headboard, a cup of Champagne in his hand, and a smile on his face. Tony was sitting next to him, talking animatedly about a project he and Mycroft worked on together a while ago, his gesturing hands adding to his enthusiasm. Their hips and thighs weren’t quite touching but every now and then their arms would brush against each other and Loki swore he could feel a spark between them each time. He became hyper aware of Tony, of how he moved, the tone of his voice, the way his eyes flickered across to meet Loki’s as if reassuring himself the other teen was really there. Sherlock may have been correct when he said that Loki wasn’t as shy around those he knew well, but he and Tony really didn’t know each other at all and so he was feeling a little overwhelmed. It was a good feeling, but it still made him a little less confident, more hesitant to add to the conversation, worried he’d make a fool of himself. Tony seemed to sense that and took on the lion’s share of the conversation, seeming happy to tell Loki about his hobbies and projects and taking no offence at his silence.

Although it was all rather innocent, Loki doubted that his father would be impressed if he discovered Loki was alone in his boyfriend’s bedroom,  _ on his bed _ . Tony knew firsthand just how quickly rumours could start and cause trouble and so they had left the door wide open so anyone walking past would see that nothing untoward was happening. Not that Loki was  _ against _ participating in such activities with Tony, but it was much too soon to even think about those sorts of things. He had no experience whatsoever, he hadn't even been kissed yet and so he wasn’t wanting to rush into anything. He just hoped his new boyfriend wouldn’t mind taking things slowly.

Loki couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips as he thought about the word  _ boyfriend _ . It made a warm feeling of happiness bubble up inside him, just knowing that Tony had chosen Loki, that he wasn’t just some random person to snog behind the gardener’s shed at school, but someone he was interested in spending proper time with.

“Anything in particular causing that smile?” Tony’s words broke through Loki’s thoughts. “Not that I’ll ever complain since you have a gorgeous smile, but I wasn’t exactly talking about anything particularly amusing.”

He looked guiltily at Tony. “Sorry, my mind might have wondered off.”

The other teen shrugged, not seeming at all offended. “To a good place, yeah?”

“Most definitely.” He could feel his face turning red and internally scolded himself for appearing like a blushing virgin (even if that was exactly what he was). “I was thinking about how happy I am, right now, with you.”

The smile that lit up Tony’s face was blinding. He reached over and took Loki’s hand in his, linking their fingers together and lifting them up until he could brush his lips across the back of Loki’s knuckles. “Yeah? I gotta say I’m feeling pretty damn happy myself.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Before they could say anything else, Sherlock stalked into the room holding another two bottles of Champagne, his face tortured. He kicked the door closed and walked over to the bed, flopping down onto the end. “I’m getting drunk,” he announced, twisting the wire off of the cork and working it out of the bottle. With a loud  _ pop _ the cork shot up into the air and hit the ceiling, leaving a small dent in the plaster before falling back onto the plush carpet. 

Loki and Tony watched the arc the cork made and then as one turned back to see Sherlock take a healthy swig straight from the bottle. Tony turned to look at Loki, one eyebrow raised questioningly and the tall teen offered an apologetic shrug. He chewed on his bottom lip, worry swamping him for his best friend. It was obvious Sherlock’s chat with Mycroft had caused him much upset but as they were not alone, he couldn’t broach the subject without breaking Sherlock’s confidence. “Are you sure getting drunk is the best thing for you right now?” he asked instead.

“No idea,” Sherlock replied, taking another gulp of the bubbly. “As I’ve never been drunk before I don’t have the data to know if it will be a help or a hindrance. Seems like a perfect opportunity to experiment to me.” His blue-green eyes, full of hurt and sadness met Loki’s green ones. “Are you going to have another? I’d rather not drink alone,” he pleaded in a quiet voice.

Loki would do anything to try and ease some of the pain his best friend was feeling so he shrugged and raised his cup. “Sure, why not.”

Tony gave him a long look, seeming to read his intent as if making sure he was happy to participate, and when he decided Loki was on board, he leaned down and picked up the open bottle from where it had been sitting on the floor. “I’ve only been drunk a couple of times, but always alone. I think it’ll be great fun to do it with friends,” he quipped. He filled Loki’s cup and then his own. Once done, Tony raised his cup in a toast, touching the lip of his plastic cup to Loki’s and then reaching out to touch the neck of the bottle Sherlock held. “To new beginnings?” 

Loki gave him a smile. “To new beginnings.”

Sherlock looked at Tony for a long moment, the hostility he once had towards the teen seeming to have faded. “I suppose you’re not as bad as I thought, Stark. I guess I can toast to that.” It was as close to a declaration of peace as Sherlock would get and Loki felt overjoyed. He would be lying if he had said he hadn’t felt trepidatious about how his best friend and boyfriend would get along. To celebrate, he took a large swallow of his Champagne and settled himself back against the headboard.

The next few hours passed in somewhat of a blur. Not long after they started drinking, Mr Holmes found them and advised Sherlock he was taking Mrs Holmes home. The teens managed to hide their drinks before he noticed them and at this point they were only slightly tipsy so they managed to act almost normal. Sherlock expressed his displeasure at having to leave and Loki knew that it wouldn’t be long before he would have to go as well and the thought made him rather melancholy. 

“You’re both welcome to stay the night,” Tony told them. “We always have people stay over after a function here - there are multiple guest rooms.”

Sherlock looked to his father and it was clear to all of them that the man was more than happy with this development. It was rare for his youngest son to socialise with anyone other than Loki so he was happy to indulge them. “Of course you can stay. Just call me in the morning when you need picking up.” Mr Holmes then looked to Loki. “I’ll find your parents and let them know that you’ll be staying too,” he said with a smile. “If there’s any problems I’m sure they’ll come and find you.”

“That’s very kind of you, Mr Holmes,” Loki told him gratefully.

“How many times have I told you to call me Siger, lad? And it’s my pleasure. You all have fun tonight, and I’ll see you in the morning, Sherlock.”

The door closed after him and they fished out their drinks once more, all grinning stupidly. It wasn’t often that Loki stayed out overnight and with Tony pressed close against him, it added an entirely new dimension to his excitement. 

Later on, after Thor dropped by to say that the rest of Loki’s family were leaving, but after they had made a probably-not-very-stealthy raid on the kitchen for more grog, Sherlock received a text from Mycroft. Loki was slumped against Tony, who was sitting in much the same position he’d been in before, up against the headboard but this time with Loki half draped over him. Sherlock was curled up on his side at the the foot of the bed, his head resting on Loki’s calf. They had been discussing the various pranks Loki had pulled over the years and Tony was almost crying with laughter, especially when it came to the ones pulled on Thor. “You’re telling me that it took him a week to find it?” Tony asked after Loki had described hiding a harmonica in the grill of Thor’s WRX.

Loki nodded. “The whistling was driving him insane but he’d look under the bonnet and couldn’t find anything.”

Tony wiped at his eyes, then slung his arm around Loki’s shoulders, hugging him close. “You are a genius.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“Oh, I’m not talking IQ level genius, I’m talking evil mastermind genius. They’re entirely different species.”

“I’m glad to hear that I fit into multiple categories then.”

There was a chirp and Sherlock pulled his phone from his pocket, but the two other teens didn’t think twice about it until he threw the phone on the bed and turned to hide his face in Loki’s trouser leg. “It sucks so fucking much to be me,” he said mournfully. “Why can’t the ground just swallow me up so this horrid existence ceases to torture me?”

“What’s wrong, Buttercup?” Tony asked “I I know you’re not an overly cheerful person but you seem even more emo than normal.”

Sherlock turned his face a little to peer up at Tony from behind a lock of ebony curls. “Oh, just that the love of my life does not and won’t ever return my affections. My heart has shattered into a million pieces and it will never be whole again.” He rolled then entirely onto his back, pushing Loki over so he was almost entirely on top of Tony. 

“Well, hello, gorgeous,” Tony murmured, smiling up at the tall teen. Loki grinned at him and then rolled off him to the other side, getting himself comfortable again. While he arranged himself, Tony put on his therapist hat and asked Sherlock another question. “So yeah, that totally sucks. Break it down for me though - how do you know that they don’t return your feelings?”

There was a heavy sigh and Sherlock raised his head enough so he could take another swig of Champagne and only managed to spill a mouthful over his suit. “Society tells me that he never will. I’m doomed to an eternity of unrequited love.”

“Sherlock, maybe we should save this conversation for tomorrow, yeah?” Loki asked, his head buzzing from the alcohol but a little bit of sense beating its way to the forefront.

“Why?” his best friend slurred, spreading his arms expansively. “I doubt Stark will say a word and if he did, he wouldn’t believe him anyway.”

“Yep, you can trust me,” Tony told him. “Anything said tonight is protected by Alcohol-Client privilege.”

“See,” Sherlock said, gesturing at Tony. “He won’t say a word.” His arms flopped down onto his face and he shook his head behind them. “He doesn’t love me, why doesn't he love me, Loki? Why doesn't anyone love me?” Sherlock removed his hands from his face and peered at his best friend. “ _ You _ love me, don’t you?”

Loki prodded at him with his toe. “Yeah, ‘course I do.”

The curly haired genius grinned happily. “I love you too. You’re the bestest friend, ever.”

“You two are so fucking adorable,” Tony cooed. 

Sherlock tried to sit up but couldn’t so he settled for propping himself up on one elbow while he pointed at their host with a finger. “You! You better take good care of my Loki, you hear me, Stark?” He was obviously trying to sound intimidating but the way he slurred his words robbed him of that effect. “He’s too good for this world and he deserves the best so you better not hurt him or you’ll have  _ me _ to deal with. Understood?”

“I promise, Buttercup, I’m not going to do anything to hurt him.” 

“Cross your heart?”

Tony solemnly crossed his hand over his chest. “And hope to die.”

“And stick a needle in your eye?” Sherlock flopped back down onto the bed, giggling wildly.

“Nah, cos you’ll do that for me.”

“Damn right I will.” 

“It’s good to know you both care,” Loki said dryly.

“Only the best for my Lokes,” Tony said with a grin.

“You’re really not too bad, Stark,” Sherlock told him. “I think I could get to like you.”

“Alright! If  _ both _ the Holmes brothers like me, I gotta be doing something right!”

Sherlock groaned and covered his face again at the mention of his brother. “Hey, it’ll be okay, Sherlock,” Loki told him, knowing there was little he could say to sooth him but needing to try anyway.

“No it won’t. He’ll never feel the same way about me.”

“You never know.”

“Yeah, I do, Loki. Mycroft doesn't see me as anything other than his annoying little brother. He’ll never love me the same way I love him!”

Tony sat up straight, seeming to sober up instantly. “Wait, what? You’re in love with  _ Mycroft _ ?”

Sherlock’s voice was full of dejection and he rolled over, turning his back to them. “Yes, but it doesn't matter because it’ll only ever be one sided.” 

It was very quiet, but Loki was sure he heard his friend stifle a sob.

  
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

When Tony woke the next morning it took him a long moment to figure out where he was. No matter how brilliant his mind was, it always required at least two cups of coffee to begin firing on all cylinders in the morning, and with the headache throbbing behind his left eye he figured it would take even more than that this morning. So this must be what a hangover was.

Oh. Hangover. Drinking. Loki and Sherlock.

It all came back to him in a rush and at the same moment he became aware of a warm presence at his back. He rolled over and couldn’t help but grin at the sight before him. Loki was stretched out on his back, one pale arm flung up over his head, the other curled against his chest. He’d shed his suit jacket while they’d been drinking and at some point in the night his shirt had become untucked and had ridden up to expose a band of his stomach.Tony’s eyes couldn’t help but dip down to the exposed flesh, taking in the concave hollow of his tummy, the sharp hip bones, and the adorable belly button. He wanted to reach out and touch but would never do something like that without permission first, so he settled for shifting a little closer until their legs were touching.

This jostled the figure curled up asleep on the end of the bed and a tangled mop of ebony curls raised up from the mattress. Sherlock blinked owlishly, looking around the room and taking in his surroundings, and then his eyes fell on the two other people in the room. Tony could tell the exact moment that he remembered what secrets he’d given away the previous evening and panic flooded his features.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Tony whispered as soothingly as possible. “Sherlock, your secret is safe with me, I promise.”

Still poised to flee or fight, Sherlock regarded him warily. “How can I trust that you won’t go running to Mycroft the second I’m gone?”

“Uh, because I know that if I did that, it would be the last thing I ever did before you killed me in the most horrible and painful way imaginable?”

“And I’d hold you down while he did it,” Loki added conversationally, obviously having been woken up by their chatter.

“See, even more incentive not to blab,” Tony told Sherlock with a smile. “I’m all for Loki holding me down but I’d much rather it be just the two of us and you nowhere in sight while he does.”

Loki huffed out a laugh and then sat himself up, wrapping his arms around his shins and resting his chin on his knees as he looked at his best friend. “Want to tell me what happened last night?” he asked.

With one last long look at Tony to judge if his word could be trusted, Sherlock nodded, slumping down as the fight went out of him. “He wanted to apologise for what happened.” Sherlock glanced over at Tony as if to say he wouldn’t be giving details to explain whatever incident had occurred.

“So he should,” Loki muttered. “But that’s not all though, is it?”

“No. He wanted to know what he’d done to cause this rift between us and if it was possible to go back to how we used to be.”

“Oh dear. How did you fuck that up?”

Tony was sure Sherlock would snap at Loki or make a snarky remark in reply to that comment but instead he just groaned. “How I always fuck it up! I got defensive and then mean.”

Loki sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. “You know, I never believed that love and hate could be mistaken for the same thing until I saw the way you treat Mycroft.”

“I don’t mean to be that way,” Sherlock protested. “It just...happens.”

“I’ve heard a few of your phone conversations when he’s had his phone on speaker in the lab,” Tony told Sherlock. “To be honest, I would never have guessed you didn’t despise him.”

“It’s a defence mechanism,” the curly haired teen mumbled. “I know that he’ll never return my feelings and if we’re getting along well, then my hopes get raised. I know that then it will hurt even more so I lash out, thinking if I hurt him first, it’ll protect me.”

Tony pointed at Sherlock but addressed Loki. “And here we have yet another kind of intellect - the stupid, idiotic genius.”

“Don’t I know it,” Loki muttered but the look he threw Sherlock was fond. It was obvious to Tony that his boyfriend had known about Sherlock’s feelings for a very long time and that this was not a new conversation for them. “So what exactly did you say?” he pressed his best friend.

“When he asked what he’d done, I told him that he left, that when he went off to uni he left me alone and I could never forgive him for that. He said that he completed his doctorate faster than usual and that should have been enough but I told him that the damage was already done.”

“Wait,” Tony interjected, holding up a hand. “You’re saying that you’re mad at Myc for  _ going to university _ ?”

“Well, yeah,” Sherlock admitted, looking embarrassed.

“So, playing Devil’s advocate here, but I really hope you know how dumb that sounds, ‘cause heading to college is a normal thing people do. It’s not something to hold a grudge over.”

Tony winced as Loki glared at him and said, “He’s aware of that, but feelings don’t always follow logic.”

He held up his hands to placate him. “Okay, okay, I get that, I do. I just thought I’d throw it out there in case no one had said it yet.”

“Trust me, I know how pathetic I am,” Sherlock told him miserably. “It’s just, before I met Loki, I didn’t  _ have _ friends - I had Mycroft. It was always just me and him. Our minds worked the same way and we always understood each other. Everyone else just seemed so  _ stupid _ . We were different to everyone else and so even though there’s seven years between us, we were closer than brothers, we were best friends. When he left I was so utterly lonely, it was horrible. I was only eleven and until then I’d been hanging out with someone who was almost an adult. I was used to discussing advanced science and philosophy, debating politics, having in depth intellectual conversations. I tried to connect with the kids I went to school with but all they talked about was T.V. shows and videogames, things that bored me to tears. I was so different from them and they knew it, and they made sure _ I _ knew it. I was called a freak, and was bullied, got beaten up after school, and I had no one to talk to about it because Mycroft had left. I didn’t want to run crying to my parents since I knew they’d make a fuss with the school and it would be worse for me, so I just kept silent.” He took a deep breath and then glanced over to Loki with a smile. “And then I started high school and I met Loki and for the first time I connected with someone else. Yeah, there were a lot of smart people in the advanced course I was in but none of them got me either - no one except Loki. I was amazed at how quickly we gelled - we were best friends before the first day even ended. 

“And yeah, Mycroft came back from uni eventually but it hit me then how much he meant to me, how I responded when I was around him. I knew what I felt wasn’t natural but I didn't care. I wanted to be around him but when I was, all it did was remind me of what it was like when he wasn’t there and how unhappy I was. It was like I was being torn in two by my feelings and I was so conflicted. I couldn’t bring myself to forgive him for leaving me, as much as I wanted to, and ever since then we’ve been like this. I know it’s stupid, and I know it’s all my fault, but can you understand now even a little how I feel and why I act the way I do?” 

Tony just stared at Sherlock, trying to absorb all the information. He had never heard Sherlock talk so much and it was a little shocking. It was also a lot to process. Having romantic feelings for your brother who you treated like dirt wasn’t something that Tony came across often so he really wasn’t sure what to think. He didn’t want to make some inane remark that disrespected the gravitas of the situation, so for once in his life he kept his mouth shut and thought before he spoke. Eventually he nodded. “You know, I get it; I can totally see why you feel that way about him. I know what it’s like to feel so isolated from others and it makes sense that you would fall for him. I totally agree that you two are very, very similar and as much as I try, even I don’t understand Myc half the time, but it’s clear that you do - or would if you were there. So trust me when I say I’m not judging you. Yeah, it’s not something you hear about every day but the heart wants what the heart wants. I don’t think we really have that much control over the people we fall for. But just remember Sherlock - he came  _ back.  _ A lot of people don’t go back to their hometowns after they graduate but go off to London or even leave the country. I know it’s hard for you to forgive him for going away, but just be grateful he did return.”

“It might have been better if he didn’t,” Sherlock said quietly.

Tony shrugged. “Maybe it would have been, or maybe it would have been worse. This is what actually happened though so all I’m saying is just keep that in mind. Look, I’m not going to tell Myc anything about this, I swear, and it’s not even because you’re Loki’s best friend. We might not exactly be friends, but you’ve put a great deal of trust in me with this and I’m not going to break that trust, I promise.”

Tony could feel two sets of eyes on him, weighing up the truth of his words and he tried to leave himself open so they could see that he meant every word. After a moment, Loki’s hand crept into his and gave his palm a squeeze, and a short while later, Sherlock gave him a single nod. “I appreciate that,” he added after Loki nudged him with his foot.

The group fell into a contemplative silence for a while and Tony just enjoyed the feel of Loki’s hand in his. He’d never really acted chaste with anyone he’d been involved with before, it had always just been a collision of mouths and lips, wandering hands, and fast burning passions. That had been exciting, but it was never enough to tempt him to take that next step. It scratched an itch but that was it. With Loki it was entirely different. The barest brush of skin on skin, the way their eyes would meet, the warmth of their palms pressed together; these innocent gestures made Tony’s stomach flip with nerves and his heart beat faster. He wanted to take his time, to savour every moment, to draw it out so when they did finally kiss it would be  _ meaningful _ , not just something to slake the lust of the moment. He already knew that Loki was the one he wanted to move to the next level with, both physically and emotionally. It had only just begun but he already knew that it was  _ different _ .

“Does anyone else feel like something died in their mouths?” Sherlock asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Tony laughed. “Yeah, drinking and then falling asleep without brushing your teeth seems to leave a very unpleasant taste on the palate. I think coffee and breakfast is definitely on the cards.”

They all clambered off the bed and Tony took a moment to perv as Loki stretched luxuriously in front of him, his shirt riding up to once again reveal his stomach. He received a quizzical look in exchange, Loki’s forehead crinkling adorably as he said, “What?”

“I told you I like the view,” Tony said with a wink.

“You promised me breakfast, Stark,” Sherlock sniped. “Quit eye fucking him and deliver the goods.”

Snapping off a salute, Tony said, “Sorry, sir!” and then led them out of the room, a grin on his face. It was still very early and the mansion was quiet, the guests who had stayed the night still asleep in their guest rooms so they didn't speak as they made their way downstairs. There was a large dining room off the kitchen where the staff had set up a makeshift buffet, bain-maries of bacon, eggs, and sausages on one end and a selection of breads, pastries, and fruit on the other. A separate table had an urn and a coffee pot on it along with teabags, milk and sugar. The three teens helped themselves to food and then Tony led down a hallway and through a heavy wooden door into a private sunroom that overlooked the expanse of lawn and manicured gardens. “I thought it would be nicer to eat in here,” he explained as he took a seat at the small table. “I’m guessing people will be up and about soon and I don’t know about you guys, but my head cannot handle the noise right now.”

They enjoyed the view as they ate, and halfway through the meal, Loki’s phone chirped. He pulled it out and pouted at the message. “Thor is on his way over to pick me up,” he told them. “He’s been down by the river for a run and will swing by and get me on the way home.” He looked over at Sherlock, brushing a dark lock of hair out of his green eyes as he did so. “He’s offered to drop you home as well to save your father a trip.”

Sherlock snorted but nodded. “Fine.”

Loki quickly typed out a reply and a response soon followed, causing him to sigh. “He’ll be here in ten minutes.”

Tony couldn’t help the disappointment that welled up in him, hoping he’d get to spend a little more time with Loki that morning. He suddenly realised something and he held out his hand for his boyfriend’s phone. “May I?” he asked. Loki automatically handed it over and Tony opened the contact list and started editing it. “You don’t have my number,” he explained, handing the phone back “Well, you didn’t, but now you do.”

Loki grinned and typed a quick message and soon Tony’s phone vibrated in his pocket. “And now you’ve got mine,” he said, eyes twinkling. 

“Urgh, you two are going to be horrible to be around, aren’t you?” Sherlock whinged.

“Probably,” Loki agreed. “But you still love me so deal with it.”

They quickly finished their breakfast and gulped down their coffee, then Tony waved him off as Loki started to stack the plates. “I’ll clear it away later, don’t worry ‘bout it. Do you have anything left upstairs?”

“Nah, I think we’ve got everything.”

“Right, well as much as I don’t want to, I guess I’ll walk you out.”

As they made their way back through the house, they could hear the sounds of people chatting in the dining room but they avoided seeing anyone as they headed towards the front door. As they stepped outside, Thor’s gold WRX was coming up the sweeping driveway. Tony turned to Loki and gave him a small smile. “Thanks for the awesome night,” he said.

“Thanks for asking us to stay.”

“Yeah, well, I won’t hide the fact I rather liked having you in my bed. Just a shame Fido there was curled up at the bottom of it.”

Sherlock scowled at him but there was no real heat in it. “Watch it, Stark. This dog bites.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about it,” he replied with a grin.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Loki said as the car pulled to a stop in front of them.

“Yeah. Feel free to text though.”

“I will.” Loki hesitated for a brief second and then stepped forward and pressed soft lips to Tony’s cheek. “Bye,” he said, his breath warm against Tony’s skin.

Swallowing hard, Tony nodded. “See you.”

Thor gave what appeared to be a reluctant wave and Tony returned it and then watched as the car drove off, staying there until it was out of sight. Remembering the text, he fished his phone out of his pocket and opened it up.

_ I hope this isn’t the only time I ever wake up next to you - LO _

He typed out a reply and then headed back inside, knowing Howard was likely up and about and would expect him to put in an appearance in the dining room.

_ Same here. Best night’s sleep I’ve ever had - TS _

  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

After dropping Sherlock off home, Loki hunched down in the passenger seat as Thor took them home. His oaf of a brother had no regard for Loki’s head or his stomach and threw the WRX around every corner like he was participating in a World Rally stage. By the time they pulled into the driveway, the younger teen’s eyes weren’t the only thing green about him.

Instead of jumping out of the car instantly like he usually did, Thor remained seated and turned to face Loki. “Did everything go well last night?” he asked somewhat vaguely.

His hangover make Loki a little more slow witted than usual and it was only when he saw his brother still gripping the steering wheel tightly that he understood that he was worried. He had to admit that it was almost sweet but there was no way in the world he would tell Thor that he actually appreciated the concern. “Fear not, brother, my virginity remains intact. There’s no need to return to the Stark Manor and claim a pound of flesh from Tony to avenge my honour.”

Thor huffed in annoyance at the flippant reply but visibly relaxed, his fingers slowing uncurling from the steering wheel. “That was not what I meant,” he lied. “I simply wished to know how your evening was.”

“We talked, we drank, we got to know each other. Sherlock was there the entire time. Does that satisfy your curiosity? Because if it does, I really need to drink some water and brush my teeth.”

It seemed Thor hadn’t finished though. “I just hope you know that if you ever feel uncomfortable or need help, I am merely a phone call away.”

Loki rolled his eyes but once again felt a small surge of affection for his adoptive brother. “If Tony ever tries to take advantage of me, I swear I will let you know. You will have to fight Sherlock for the right to skin him alive though and I have a feeling you would not be the victor.”

Thor grinned. “This is true. He is a good friend for you, Loki, and I am glad he has your back.”

“As am I. Now, are we done? Paracetamol is calling my name.”

“Of course.”

They made their way inside and Loki headed straight for the kitchen pantry to raid the basket of medicines his mother kept there. He swallowed two of the painkillers and then drank three glasses of water before going upstairs to clean up. He had never been so glad before to see his toothbrush and the hot water of the shower felt heavenly. By the time he was dressed, the paracetamol was kicking in and he felt slightly more human. He headed downstairs to the kitchen to get another glass of water and found his parents at the table drinking tea and Thor making himself a smoothie.

“Goodmorning, Loki,” his mother greeted him and he dutifully kissed her cheek. “Did you have a good time last night with your friends?”

“Yes I did, thank you, Mother.”

“It’s good to see you socialising with the Stark boy,” his father said approvingly.

“Why? Because it will help in your business dealings with Stark Industries?” Loki asked, instantly on the defensive.

His father’s one good eye regarded him steadily. “Always so quick to assume the worst of me, my son. I simply thought it would be good for the boy as he is rather isolated.”

“Tony has lots of friends at school,” he protested, thinking of the group of boys he always saw his boyfriend with.

“I’m sure he does, Loki,” his mother told him, taking his hand and pulling him down into the chair next to her. “But his father doesn’t allow him to see them outside of school. The more our business dealings increase with Stark Industries, the more we will see them socially. It will be good for young Tony to have someone he’s close to to be there for those.”

“Oh, they’re getting pretty close alright,” Thor said with a grin, pouring his smoothie into a tall glass.

Loki glared at him and of course, Frigga picked up on the insinuation immediately. She smiled broadly and squeezed his hand. “You and Tony are seeing each other?”

Loki blushed and stared at the table, giving a small shrug. “It’s only very new, as of last night. Who knows where it will go.”

With a cry, his mother pulled him into a crushing hug. “My little Loki has his first boyfriend!”

When he was finally released from her embrace, Loki sat back and glanced over to his father. Odin had never said a word against his son’s sexuality but up until now it had been theoretical. He was half expecting to see disapproval on the old man’s face and he realised he was half flinching in anticipation of a lecture. Instead, his father gave him a small smile but he also looked wary. “I would advise you keep this quiet if at all possible,” he warned. “I’m not sure how Stark would react to the news.” He held up a hand, cutting off the protest on his youngest son’s lips. “No, Loki, it’s not because I fear backlash against our firm. Must you always jump to the worst conclusions about me?”

Loki couldn’t deny that his first thoughts had certainly been along that vein. “What do you worry about then?”

It was Frigga who answered. “That he will make that poor boy’s life even more difficult. At the moment he mostly ignores Tony unless it’s convenient, and as horrible as that is, it’s probably better than what he could be like if he was angry at Tony.” She reached out and cupped his cheek. “It wouldn’t hurt to be cautious, sweetheart. I’m sure the last thing you want is trouble for your new beau.”

He nodded, seeing the truth in the matter. Loki wasn’t at all shocked to hear his parents speak about Howard Stark in such a way - they weren’t the sort to see the world through rose tinted glasses, and their sons had grown up knowing that what was discussed in the privacy of their own home was not to be spoken of to anyone else. “I understand. You know I value my privacy so there is no need to worry that I will bandy about the news. Thor on the other hand…”

The blonde was drinking his smoothie and paused as the eyes of his family fell on him. He lowered his glass and wiped the pink foam off his lip. “What?” he demanded.

Frigga gave him a fond look. “Loki has a point.”

Odin nodded. “Indeed. You have always had the most trouble keeping your mouth from running away with you.”

“I’m not going to say anything!” Thor protested.

“Like you just did?” Loki asked pointedly.

His brother pointed at him. “This is _family_ , Loki. We don’t need to hide anything from them.”

“Alright, Thor, we see your point,” their mother said, standing and taking her cup to the sink. “Just do try and keep mum about this would you?”

“I can keep my mouth shut, don’t worry.”

Loki doubted this but remained silent. He had had a painful lesson in Thor’s inability to keep a secret, but of course, he had never told his brother that it was due to his slip of the tongue that Loki had been beaten up by half the football team for being gay. He supposed it was hard to learn a lesson when you were never given all the facts and that was something he really didn't want to get into right this minute.

“What time is the match?” Odin asked Thor.

“2pm,” he replied.

“Right, well I’ve got a bit of work to complete before then so I’d best get to it. We’ll all leave here at half one.”

Loki tried not to groan, not at all feeling up to watching his brother play football this afternoon. Odin insisted that the family attend all the matches and it was always torture for the tall teen. He sat on the sidelines, bored out of his brains while Odin jumped up and down, yelling encouragement and tips, and just in general being embarrassing. The coach of The Reichenbach Reds was aware of his past and would always come and speak to Odin to get his opinion on a tactic or to discuss the team’s chances. Of course, it helped that their law firm, Odinson and Odinson were the team’s biggest sponsors. The coach knew that spending a little more time with the enthusiast would always be to their advantage when it came to needing new uniforms or funds for travel.

Loki’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he excused himself, heading up to his bedroom. He shut the door and threw himself onto his bed, pulling out his phone and opening the message app to see a text from Tony.

_Hey, long time no speak - TS_

He grinned, glad that he wasn’t the only eager one.

_Yes, it’s been an age. I feel like I hardly know you anymore... - LO_

_Funny you should mention that. I had a rather lame idea of how we could get to know one another a bit better - TS_

_Settle down, you don’t want me to get too excited - LO_

_Oh, I’m looking forward to seeing you excited, believe me ;-) I just meant it was lame in the fact that it’s probably a stupid idea - TS_

_You know I can’t pass judgement until you actually tell me what it is, yeah? - LO_

_True. So, I thought maybe we could interview one another. We’ll take turns asking questions and then we both have to answer them. Fuck, that sounds even more pathetic when I see it written down instead of just an idea in my head . You know what, ignore that suggestion entirely - TS_

Loki laughed, finding it almost adorable how unsure Tony was today.

_No, I like that idea. Shall I go first? - LO_

_Are you just saying that to be nice? - TS_

_No, I’m saying it because I want to get to know my boyfriend - LO_

_If you’re sure, then yes, you can go first - TS_

_Okay, well, maybe I should ask - ARE you my boyfriend? Or have I just made an assumption and made things really awkward between us? - LO_

_Well considering I’ve been thinking of you like that, then we seem to be on the same page. Unless you want me to ask you officially? - TS_

_So what, you’re going to propose?  ;-) - LO_

_Yes, yes I am. Loki Odinson, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend? I know I have little to offer except my boyish good looks, my charm, and my awesome intellect, but all I have will be yours if you accept. Together we will not only be the sexiest, but also the smartest couple at school, and all shall look upon us in awe - TS_

_Lol well when you put it like THAT, how could I refuse? Yes, Anthony Stark, I will be your boyfriend - LO_

_:D You’ve just made the happiest man in the world - TS_

_Well then, my work here is done - LO_

_:D So, my turn. What’s your favorite color? - TS_

_Asking the big questions. My favo_ **_u_ ** _rite colo_ **_u_ ** _r is green, but not just any green, a deep forest green. What about you? - LO_

_My favorite color is red. Just plain, boring red. Okay, your turn - TS_

_How long have you lived in England? And why the hell haven’t you learned to spell properly yet? - LO_

_Haha I had a feeling my disregard for the letter U was getting to you ;-) We moved here when I was ten so I had already learned the shortest way to spell words like neighbor and favorite. I also use z instead of s. Is this going to be a deal breaker? - TS_

_It will take a monumental effort but I believe I can overlook these transgressions. You’re lucky you’re charming ;-) - LO_

_I knew it would come in handy one day. So, have you always lived here? - TS_

_In England? Yes. Here specifically? No. I grew up a few towns over but when the firm started expanding my parents set up an office here in town and commuted in. Just before I started high school we moved here to make it easier for them. What sort of music do you listen to? - LO_

_I’m into old school heavy metal - ACDC, Metallica, Iron Maiden. What about you? - TS_

_I’m actually not a big music fan I must admit. I prefer the quiet and find it hard to concentrate with music playing. When I do listen, my taste is rather eclectic so I’ll enjoy pretty much anything but rap and R &B - so pop, rock, dubstep, chillstep, J-Pop, K-Pop, instrumental, classical, even a bit of country - LO _

_Wow, that’s quite the variety! I’m the opposite - I_ **_can’t_ ** _concentrate without music - TS_

_I guess we’ll have to compromise if we ever study together - LO_

_Hmmm, true. How about no music while we study and then some mood music for afterwards? :D - TS_

_I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess that you_ **_really_ ** _want to get in my pants :P - LO_

_Was it that obvious? - TS_

_You’re not exactly subtle, darling - LO_

_Two things...a) is it making you uncomfortable? and b) do you have any idea how sexy I find it when you call me darling? - TS_

_a) I don’t mind at all, just as long as we take things slow. I’ve not exactly done this before and b) I’m glad to know you don’t find it too old fashioned, darling ;-) - LO_

_You do have a hint of old world charm about you. It’s very intriguing. Since we’re being honest here, I really should tell you that I’ve not done anything more than making out and a bit of over-clothes groping so my experience levels are well below what my reputation hints them to be - TS_

_Still have more than me! - LO_

_So...you’ve never been kissed? - TS_

_Embarrassingly, no - LO_

_Fuck, don’t be embarrassed! I’m actually blown away that I’ll get to be your first. I mean, if you want me to be that is…-TS_

_You’re rather adorable when you get all unsure and hesitant. I accepted your proposal, didn't I? I’m rather hoping we’d seal it with a kiss - LO_

_I don’t think I’ve ever been so excited to get to school on a Monday before - TS_

_I’ve got Thor’s football match this afternoon but I could always meet you afterwards if you didn’t want to wait? - LO_

_As much as I’d love to, I don’t think I could sneak out today :( Dad has some of the people from last night still here and it looks better if I’m here, otherwise they don’t buy the ‘happy family’ bullshit he feeds them - TS_

_I suppose I can wait until tomorrow, hard as it’ll be...So, I’m guessing he doesn’t let you out much? - LO_

_Nah, he’s pretty strict with that. I either have to go home or to the lab directly after school, which is why I usually hang out with Myc. He also doesn’t like me going out on weekends. Shit, I’ve just realised this is going to make it stupidly hard for us :( - TS_

_Where there’s a will, there’s a way. I have no doubt we’ll figure something out, especially since you don’t seem to mind breaking the rules - LO_

_Hey, I’m willing to attempt a prison break whenever I can if it means spending time with you - TS_

_I’m sure we can discuss our nefarious plans tomorrow. Sherlock can help too - he’s got a wonderfully corrupt mind at times - LO_

_You do know he scares the shit out me, yeah? Especially now that I know his big secret. I’m almost positive I’ll turn up dead before the week is out - TS_

_He likes to spout stuff about being a high functioning sociopath but it’s all bollocks. His bark is much worse than his bite, believe me - LO_

_Fine, but if he bites me, you’re kissing me better - TS_

_Are you_ **_trying_ ** _to get me to encourage him to bite you? - LO_

_I thought I made it clear that you can have as many kisses as you want, there’s no need to go to such extremes to have them - TS_

_I will hold you to that - LO_

_Promise? - TS_

_Oh, yes, that’s a promise, darling - LO_

_Urgh, I have to go, Dad is demanding I have lunch with him and his associates. If we don’t speak before then, I’ll see you tomorrow? - TS_

_You certainly will. I can catch a lift in with Thor so I can meet you in the car park? - LO_

_Sounds good. See you then - TS_

_Bye x - LO_

Loki put his phone down and lay back on his bed, grinning madly. Monday morning couldn’t come soon enough.

  



	15. Chapter 15

Tony shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited on the edge of the student car park. He’d gotten to school much earlier than he usually did out of anticipation and now he could do nothing but wait. He’d messaged Bruce, Rhodey, and Jim to tell them he wouldn’t see them this morning but would at lunch and so he didn't even have their witty banter to distract him from the way his stomach was doing somersaults. The car park slowly filled up, chatting students walking past, some of them saying hello to him, others just staring openly, still not used to the fact that the heir to Stark Industries went to their school. Normally he would bask in the attention, finding it a silver lining to being Howard Stark’s son. Today however he wished he was invisible to all except one person.

By the time Thor’s gold WRX came into view, Tony was so nervous that he thought he was going to vomit. It was ridiculous! He’d kissed heaps of people before, this shouldn’t be any different. Except that it was - this was _Loki_ . And it would be Loki’s first kiss and dammit, Tony wanted it to be the best first kiss anyone had ever had. He wanted the other teen to be swept off his feet by it, to remember it always. Also, it would be _Tony’s_ first kiss with his boyfriend, and he really didn't want to fuck that up. He was still completely blown away by the fact that he had a boyfriend and they hadn’t even kissed as yet. He always assumed that he’d get together with someone he’d snogged, finding that they clicked after they’d tangled tongues. It was all upside down and back to front but hell, who really cared when that tall drink of water walking towards him was his boyfriend.

Loki was, as usual, stunning. How Tony had gone several years without noticing how gorgeous the teen was, was frankly mind boggling. Tall and lithe, with pale skin and dark hair, and those _eyes_ . And those _cheekbones_. Fuck, was he getting a damn boner? Tony forced himself to stop admiring the view, even though it was almost impossible. Thor walked by Loki’s side but didn't break off and leave, he walked alongside Loki until both brothers were standing in front of the shorter teen. Was he planning on staying? That was going to make their promised kiss a little awkward…

“Stark,” Thor greeted him jovially enough but there was a hardness to his eyes. He then grinned suddenly and it was all teeth, like a shark’s smile. “Hurt him, and I’ll kill you,” he growled, and then clapped Tony on the shoulder once and stalked off, leaving them alone.

Loki looked mortified and was staring after his brother in shock. “Oh God, he really did that, didn't he?” he uttered.

Tony laughed, trying not to wince at his aching shoulder. Damn was Thor strong! “It’s okay, I swear. It’s good to know he cares. So, um, hi.” Those green eyes came around to meet his and Tony felt his breath catch.

“Hello,” Loki replied shyly.

“Um, so I guess I, uh, have a promise to fulfil,” he said, rubbing at the back of his neck and bumbling like an idiot.

“Yes, yes you do.” The breathy way in which Loki replied and the way he took a step further into the short genius’ personal space was doing things to Tony’s nether regions that really weren’t schoolyard appropriate.

“How about we go somewhere else,” Tony suggested, looking around at the crowded car park.

“Sounds good,” Loki agreed. “I don’t particular want an audience.”

Slipping his hand into Loki’s he led his boyfriend away, trying to find somewhere quiet and private, but not wanting to go to the usual place he took people. This was different and he didn't want to start off by having their first kiss behind the gardener’s shed. They made their way through quieter walkways, cutting across lawns and weaving through old, established gardens of the sprawling complex. They eventually found themselves in a secluded space behind the library, a small courtyard where Miss Hill snuck away to have the odd cigarette. Loki looked nervous and as adorable as it was, Tony hated seeing him feeling awkward around him. “Hey, it’s okay,” he assured him. “We don’t have to do this now if you don’t want to. There’s plenty of time.”

Loki shook his head. “No, I want to, I _really_ want to. It’s all I’ve been able to think about all night. I just don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Tony stepped close, reaching up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek. “Allow me?”

A barely there nod and then he leaned forward, closing the last few inches and then their lips were touching. Loki’s lips were warm, soft, and pliable and Tony moved against them gently, his hand sliding around to hold the back of the taller teen’s neck. His fingers splayed out, rubbing against the nape and tangling a little in the long locks and he felt Loki shiver against him, his mouth opening in a small _‘Oh_ ’ of pleasure. Tony wanted to slip his tongue inside that welcoming heat but refrained, knowing it was probably too soon but he did allow his tongue to swipe along Loki’s bottom lip. He felt long fingered hands settle tentatively on his hips and he pushed himself forward just a little, encouraging Loki to grab on, to do whatever he wanted. They gripped a little tighter and then one of Loki’s hands was sliding around until it settled onto the small of Tony’s back.

The kiss continued, still no tongues but warm, and wet, and lingering. Tony opened his eyes and just watched Loki’s face and when green eyes fluttered open and caught him looking they both started grinning which broke the kiss. He laughed and darted forward to press their mouths together in a quick peck, then they just stood there, Loki’s head bowed so their foreheads rested together. “Wow,” Tony said quietly. “That was amazing.”

“I’ll say,” Loki agreed.

“Thanks for accepting my proposal.”

Loki huffed out a laugh, his breath warm against Tony’s cheek and smelling of mint and strangely enough, vanilla. “I should be thanking you for proposing. It was very sweet.”

“Just hope it wasn’t too forward.”

Loki shook his head, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “Not at all. It was nice to know exactly where we stood and that made it pretty clear.”

The first bell sounded, alerting students that they have five minutes to make it to their form room and they both sighed. “That went way too quick,” Tony whined, not wanting to go.

“Fret not, darling, we’ll see each other in twenty minutes when we get to English.”

Tony couldn’t help but grin. “Yep, that sounds just as sexy as I remember it.” He leaned in and pressed their lips together once more and then they broke apart and walked together back towards the heart of the school.

oOoOo

Tony walked towards his English classroom with James Rhodes wheeling along at his side. He shared his form with his whole group of friends but Bruce and Jim headed off to their Math class while the other two went to Lestrade’s English class. Loki and Sherlock were also in the class and Tony wondered if they’d shift to sit near them. He didn’t expect Loki to abandon Sherlock to spend every second with his boyfriend, and Tony certainly wouldn’t ditch Rhodey but he hoped they’d at least join up. They reached the classroom and went inside, taking their usual seats at the front of the class where Rhodey’s special desk was set up.

Tony had been friends with Rhodey ever since he had moved to England. There was a large population of American students at Reichenbach as there was a US army base just out of town. Rhodey’s dad was a Major there and had been involved with some of the negotiations with Stark Industries. When he found out that Howard had a son the same age as James, he convinced the businessman to introduce them. Rhodey was wheelchair bound after a drunk Private drove through the army housing estate and mowed him down. Another kid had been killed, and Rhodey had been paralysed from the waist down. He shared several interests with Tony and they had the same snarky sense of humour so they hit it off immediately, though his friend was the more level headed of the two and could usually talk Tony out of his more troublesome ideas.

It wasn’t long before Loki and Sherlock arrived and as hoped, they headed for the table just behind Tony and Rhodey, though Sherlock rolled his eyes and huffed at the change to their routine. Loki smiled broadly at Tony and the shorter genius twisted around in his chair to face him. “Hello, Snow White,” he greeted his boyfriend with a grin.

Loki shook his head at the nickname but didn't seem to mind it overly much. Tony couldn’t help it - he seemed almost compelled to either shorten a person’s name, or give them a nickname. Sometimes they were random (he had no idea why he’d started calling Sherlock Buttercup but he was sure that wasn’t about to change), and other times they were a deliberate reference (Loki’s pale skin and dark hair just screamed for bunnies, birds, and dwarfs to flock to him, though Tony was drawn to him so one out of three ain’t bad). He didn't really know why he did it but it was a habit he was well known for now. “Hello, Tony,” Loki said, still smiling. “Hello, James,” he then greeted Rhodey.

“Hey,” Rhodey replied. “I heard you guys had a fun night on Saturday, but I’m guessing your Sundays weren’t that flash.” He grinned, and Tony wanted to kill him for mentioning their hangovers.

“If by fun you mean listening to Stark drone on and on for the entire evening, then I suppose it could be said we had fun,” Sherlock stated in a bored voice.

It wasn’t hard to see that he was already trying to forget about how he’d drunkenly spilled the beans on being in love with his brother, and Tony wasn’t going to point that out. A lot of people said he had no tact but he did when it was really required. “Hey, listening to my dulcet tones is the very definition of a good time, Buttercup,” Tony told him.

“Nope, they have my sympathy,” Rhodey declared. “I wouldn’t have wanted to sit through that either.”

“Rude!”

“The truth hurts, Tony.”

“Maybe the truth should shut the hell up!”

“Not going to happen. _Somebody_ has to keep you in line.”

Sherlock watched them with a  blank face and then turned to Loki. “I like him,” he said, pointing at Rhodey. “It’s good to know that there will be some decent company when you and Stark are busy devouring each other.”

“What, you don’t want to watch?” Tony asked with a wink.

Sherlock grimaced. “Urgh, God no.”

“Hey, we’re totally cute!” To prove it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly to Loki’s.

“I’d appreciate it if you kept your public displays of affection out of my classroom, Stark,” came the gravelly voice of their teacher as he walked into the room.

“Sorry,” Tony apologised with an impish grin at the silver haired man.

Lestrade rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re really not. Right everyone, books out, we’ve got a lot to cover today.”

The rest of the morning passed quickly, with Tony sitting next to Loki again in physics before their first break, but then they didn't have another class together until last period when they had PE. They’d eaten lunch together, Sherlock and Loki joining Tony’s small group of friends and he was relieved that Sherlock not only got along well with Rhodey, but also seemed to hit it off with Jim. Jim Moriarty had always been an odd duck but then again, so were most of the people Tony hung out with, and Sherlock definitely was they were well suited. It certainly made Loki relax and he sat close together with Tony, sharing the odd kiss.

They arrived to find the pool was off limits that afternoon as the swim team were doing some last minute training for a meet they had the next day, so Donovan had booked out the gym and had them set up Badminton courts. Technically it wasn’t one of the sports Tony was signed off for but he argued with Donovan that it stated Badminton _games_ and surely he wouldn’t drop dead from having a careful hit of the shuttle. In the end she had glared at him and allowed him to take the end court, telling him that he was to stop immediately if he started feeling lightheaded or in any way ill. Loki, Bruce, and Sherlock joined him, none of them interested in participating in the round robin games that had begun and they just casually hit back and forth. Sherlock got grumpy that Loki kept getting the shuttle past him, Bruce got a racquet in the face and swore loudly enough that even Donovan heard him, and Tony kept getting so distracted by watching Loki that if they’d been keeping score, they would have lost horribly, but all in all they actually had fun. It was with a pang of regret that they packed away the net and finished up for the day.

Once they’d changed (Loki had blushed the entire time since Tony hadn't been shy in openly ogling him) they said goodbye to the others and walked together to the carpark and stood by the gold WRX waiting for Thor. “Do you drive yet?” Loki asked him, leaning against the car with one hip cocked out.

Tony slotted himself in against his boyfriend and circled his arms around his waist. “Yeah, for a few months now.”

Loki pouted. “I’m younger than you?”

“I’m a total cradle robber.”

“Careful, I may need to report you to the authorities.”

“For being too sexy?”

“Yes, darling, for being too sexy.”

Tony grinned, enjoying the fact that Loki didn't seem to take him too seriously. Some people did and it just made him come across as an arrogant ass but the reality was he just took self deprecation to a whole other level. “Will you bail me out?”

“I suppose I could, so long as I get something in exchange.”

“Oh? What would you consider a fair trade?”

Loki cocked his head as he considered this. “I believe a kiss would be fair payment.”

“That seems a bit steep but I suppose I could be pushed to pay it.” Tony grinned and then leaned in, capturing Loki’s mouth with his.

They spent a few minutes exchanging soft kisses but broke apart when a deep cough startled them. Tony looked over to see Thor staring at him in his most intimidating manner, his arms crossed over his chest and his biceps bulging. “Sorry, Barbie, I didn't see you there,” he quipped.

“But everyone can see you two,” he said pointedly. “Come, Loki, I want to get home in time to catch the MU match.”

The tall teen rolled his eyes and quirked a lip at Tony. “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Wild horses couldn't keep me away.”

“You’re _that_ eager for school? I didn’t take you as a goody two shoes, Tony.”

He poked his tongue out at Loki and then gave him one last kiss. “You know I meant from you,” he murmured against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Loki!” Thor snapped, already in the car.

“I’m coming! Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” Loki darted forward and kissed Tony once more and then got into the car, waving as Thor drove off. Tony watched them leave and then made his way over to his own car, an old Cadillac he’d worked on with Jarvis before the man had been sent back to the States by Howard.

His mind was occupied with thoughts of Loki the entire drive to Stark Industries and he was a little amazed at how much he missed his boyfriend already. He laughed at himself as he pulled into the parking lot, driving to one of the spots reserved for the exec team. “Careful, Tony, anyone would think you’re getting obsessed,” he told himself. Of course, he could see just how easy it would be to become totally infatuated with Loki, but he knew he had to remain cool so he didn't scare him off.

Jumping out of the car, he made his way inside and headed straight for Mycroft’s lab. It appeared empty as he walked in so he crossed to his desk and threw his backpack down onto it. As Tony turned around, his eyes fell on a smashed mug laying on the floor between Mycroft’s desk and one of his work benches. Tony took several steps towards it and then caught sight of Mycroft crumpled on the floor just around the corner.

“Myc!” he yelled and rushed forward towards the prone figure.

  



	16. Chapter 16

Mycroft sat at his workbench, a small circuit board and a tangle of wires laying on the surface in front of him, but his eyes weren’t focussed on his work at all. He’d been unable to concentrate on anything other than the painful words Sherlock had yelled at him on Saturday night. He’d honestly had no idea what he’d done to upset his baby brother so much but when he’d finally gotten the courage to ask, Sherlock hadn’t held back on letting him know just how he’d failed him as a brother. Mycroft had abandoned him, left him alone to fend off his advanced intellect by himself, had allowed Sherlock’s mind to be utterly defenceless against itself. Before he’d gone away, he had taught Sherlock how to use the mind palace technique so he would be able to process his thoughts better, but it appeared that that wasn’t enough. Sherlock had  _ needed _ Mycroft and he wasn’t there.

If he wasn’t so overwhelmed by guilt and sadness, Mycroft would have been rejoicing in the fact that Sherlock had admitted to needing his big brother. That single admission was enough to give the older man a slither of hope that not all was lost. Yes, there was a distance between them now, but maybe, just maybe, one day he could bridge that gap and they could be close once more. The small flicker of hope was buried beneath harsh words and snarled accusations, and Mycroft would never forget the sheer pain in his brother’s glorious eyes as he’d cleansed the wounds that had plagued him for years. 

His stomach gave a half hearted growl and Mycroft rubbed at it absently, ignoring the almost constant ache he felt there. He didn’t feel like eating, just the thought of it made him ill, and after a while, even the ache would dull enough that he wouldn’t even notice it. Even if it didn’t, it would be drowned out by his aching heart. He knew he needed to stop dwelling on thoughts of his brother, it hurt too much to think of how much pain he’d caused, and how much he wanted to be able to soothe that pain with gentle touches and soft kisses. Mycroft was one of the smartest people on the planet, and yet here he was, mooning over his own little brother like some sort of sick, love struck hillbilly. He was better than that,  _ should _ be better than that and it was damn well time he started acting better.

With a sigh he picked up the small soldering iron and plucked out two of the wires that would need to be delicately attached. It was then that he noticed the tremor in his hand and he stared stupidly at it, unable to comprehend why his appendage was failing to work the way it should. His whole mind felt sluggish and he slowly put down the iron and the wires. Perhaps it was time to take a break and have a cup of tea? Actually, best make that coffee since he was suddenly very tired and the caffeine would help to sharpen his mind.

He slid off the stool and his legs almost buckled as he stood, so Mycroft gripped the table to steady himself. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He was enough of a failure without his body betraying him as well, he really didn’t need this right now. Taking a deep breath, he strode over to the small coffee station in the corner, forcing his body by sheer willpower alone to make it there without collapsing. There was a percolator as well as a kettle since Tony preferred that to instant and had converted his British friend as well, but Mycroft wasn’t sure he could stand long enough to wait for that to brew. He flipped the kettle on and spooned in some instant granules, added a splash of milk so the water wouldn’t burn the grinds, and then slumped against the bench as he waited for the water to boil. It seemed to take an age and he steadfastly refused to acknowledge the way his head had begun to spin. The kettle eventually clicked off and he filled his mug, taking a sip before making his way gingerly back to his workbench.

He never made it there. His body decided that it was tired of fighting and threw in the towel. His legs turned to jelly and Mycroft crumpled in on himself, hot coffee splashing down his chest before the mug slipped from his grasp and shattered on the ground. Mycroft fought to regain his feet but he toppled backwards like a grand pine tree taken down by lumberjacks. Then the world went dark.

He woke sometime later to the sound of Tony’s voice. A palm was gently slapping against his cheek and Mycroft’s eyes fluttered open, seeing concern filled honey brown eyes. “Hey, there you are. Can you sit up?”

Mycroft nodded and allowed Tony to help him into a sitting position. His head spun and he clutched at Tony as he tried to stop the vertigo from flooring him again. 

“What the hell happened?” Tony asked, his voice full of worry.

“I’m not sure,” Mycroft admitted.

“Right, well you just stay where you are while I call a doctor.”

“ _ No! _ ” He grabbed at Tony once more, stopping him from leaving. “Please, Anthony, I don’t want a doctor. I’m fine.”

“The fact that you’re on your ass on the floor says otherwise.”

“It’s nothing, really. I probably just worked too long without a break.”

The teen regarded him for a long moment but finally nodded. “I’m going to go and get a first aid kit though. I think you’ll need some burn gel for your chest.” His eyes flickered towards his chest and Mycroft looked down, seeing that Tony had loosened his tie and opened his first few buttons to aid his breathing, revealing reddened skin from the coffee.

“It’s nothing, no worse than sunburn.”

“If you want me to agree to not getting a doctor, you’re going to have to let me do this,” Tony warned.

Mycroft huffed out a sigh. “Fine.”

The teen disappeared and Mycroft found he was unable to get up. He stayed on the floor, feeling an utter fool and wishing he was anywhere else but at work. What if some of his colleagues saw him? What if  _ Howard _ saw him like this? That thought alone made him try to scramble to hit feet but a wave of dizziness had him slumping back down. He heard the click of a door and looked over to see Tony locking the lab. He gave him a weak smile, grateful his friend could read his worries.

“Right, let’s get you up,” Tony said after he’d thrown the red first aid kit on the bench. He leaned over and slid his arms under Mycroft’s armpits, hefting him upwards quite easily. Instead of staying at the workbench, he led Mycroft over to the desk and helped him sit into the desk chair that was lower than the stool of the bench. The scientist closed his eyes against the spinning room but that seemed to make it worse so he forced them open. Tony fetched the first aid kit and then crouched in front of Mycroft. “Okay, let’s get your shirt off so I can get this stuff on.”

He tried to protest but Tony wouldn’t hear it, deftly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders before he could even voice his concerns. Then he was suddenly shirtless and he saw Tony’s eyes widen as got a look at the half naked scientist. Mycroft looked away in shame, knowing he was hideous and not wanting to see the disgust in his friend’s eyes.

“Myc,” Tony asked quietly. “When was the last time you ate?”

He shrugged. “Does it matter?”

“Considering it’s now pretty obvious you passed out from malnutrition, yeah, I think it does matter. When did you last eat something?”

“I don’t know, maybe this morning,” he said evasively.

The teen glared at him. “Don’t bullshit me, Myc! And tea and coffee  _ don’t _ count. When did you last eat real food?”

Mycroft had to actually stop and think about that. The last few days were a blur of self recrimination and wallowing in self pity. “I think I had an hors d'oeuvres at the gala. Some sort of goat’s cheese tartlet, I think.”

Tony sank down onto the ground, shaking his head. “Fucking fuck, Myc! That was  _ two _ days ago! And it wasn’t even a full bite, those things were tiny! What about before that?”

Mycroft simply couldn’t meet Tony’s eyes. He shrugged once more, staring at his hands folded neatly in his lap. “I really couldn’t say.”

His friend rubbed a hand over his face and it looked as if he wanted to cry. Mycroft couldn’t understand why - he had the situation under control, there was no need to be concerned, but he found that he was touched that Tony cared so much. He was seen as The Iceman, the brilliant genius who had turned around the family fortune, orchestrated one of the most profitable partnerships of this century, and could conquer the world if he wanted to. He was always the one who people turned to for advice or to fix the situations they had gotten into. No one seemed to care about  _ him _ , so to find that Tony did was reassuring. 

After a short period of silence where Tony seemed to gather his thoughts, he nodded to himself and stood up. “Okay, you stay here. I’ll be back in a minute.” The teen didn’t explain further and left the lab, but true to his word, he was back very quickly. He held a tub of yoghurt and a spoon and he thrust them at Mycroft. “You are going to eat that, every last bit of it, and I am not going to hear one word of complaint, is that understood?”

Tony sounded so fierce that Mycroft could only nod in acquiescence. 

“While you do, I’m going to put some burn gel on those splashes,” the teen continued. He pulled out a pair of blue plastic gloves from the kit and pulled them on as Mycroft peeled back the lid of the yoghurt. 

As he placed the first spoonful of yoghurt into his mouth, Mycroft’s entire throat seemed to seize up, rebelling against the intrusion. He had to force himself to swallow, the cold mass sliding down his neglected oesophagus. He paused as Tony slathered on the first morsel of gel, needing the time to overcome the urge to expel the mouthful of yoghurt. A stern glance from Tony made him dip the spoon in again and take another spoonful. 

His friend finished tending the burns long before Mycroft finished the tub, but Tony just sat on the floor next to his feet in a silent show of support. When the last spoonful was swallowed, Tony gave him a genuine smile and he took the tub and spoon from him, putting them out of the way. They sat together, not speaking, and Mycroft tried not to grimace at the heavy feeling in his stomach, almost more painful that the ache of emptiness. After a while, Tony asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Mycroft knew Tony was asking for his motivation for denying himself food, but really, what could he say? There was no way that he could tell his friend that it was a form of punishment for being in love with his teenage brother, nor could he describe the feelings of failure he was plagued with. Besides, this was not Tony’s cross to bear. As much as he appreciated the support, Mycroft would not place this burden on his young friend’s shoulders. “I just got busy and didn’t think to eat,” he offered in the end.

Tony raised an eyebrow in disbelief but he didn’t bother to say so out loud. Instead he said, “You need to start eating again, Myc.”

“Last I checked, you’re not my mother, Anthony.”

“No, I’m just your friend who found you collapsed on the fucking floor,” he shot back. 

Mycroft winced at not only the worry but also the anger in his tone. “I apologise for that. I did not mean to frighten you.”

“Dammit, Myc, I  _ am  _ frightened! You’re skin and fucking bone! This isn’t just some recent thing where you’ve gotten busy and skipped a few meals - it’s clear that you’ve had an eating disorder for a long time now. You need help, Myc, more help than I can give you.”

“I have it under control,” he said coldly. “I do not need some quack to tell me that my issues stem from me not being cuddled enough as a babe.”

Tony glared at him. “Now you’re just being an asshole. You’re smart, Myc, much fucking smarter than me, so use your goddamn brain for a second. There’s obviously a reason behind this and until you address that, this isn’t going to go away.”

“ _ I can’t! _ ” he almost roared, then slumped back on the chair, his eyes welling over with tears. “Please, Anthony, just let it go. I promise I’ll try harder, but I can’t speak to someone about this, I just can’t.”

The teen’s eyes softened. “How about to me, then? Can you talk to me?”

Mycroft shook his head, swiping a tear from his cheek. “No, I’m sorry, but I can’t.”

Tony thought about this and then nodded. “Fine, okay, I understand. But I won’t leave this alone, Myc. I’ll help you as much as I can. Every day when I’m here you’re going to eat a proper meal, even if I have to force you. And you have to promise me you’ll try and eat at other times of the day as well. Can you do that?”

“I can try,” was the best he could do.

“I guess that’ll have to be good enough for now.”

Mycroft chewed on his lower lip, needing to ask but not quite knowing how to go about it. In the end he just blurted it out. “You’re not going to tell Sherlock, are you?”

“About you collapsing today? Or about your problem?”

“Both,” he said softly.

Tony sighed. “If you prefer I didn’t, I won’t say anything. But maybe you should talk to him? He was upset on Saturday night and I know you two had a bit of a fight but he really does want to fix things between you. He’s just stubborn.”

Mycroft quirked an eyebrow at him. “I didn’t realise you two were that close.”

Tony snorted. “We’re not, but it’s pretty fucking obvious just from chatting to him for a single night that that’s how he feels.”

“I shall take that under consideration.”

“You make it sound like I’m a lawyer. Do I get to charge you for my time?”

“Is not our friendship payment enough?”

“Hardly,” Tony said with a smirk. “Right, let’s get your shirt back on and see if we can manage to not wipe off the gel as we do.”

Mycroft nodded, allowing Tony to do what he wanted. He was still dizzy but his head was starting to clear just a little bit, but he was grateful his friend was here for him. He found that he really didn't want to be alone right now, since he knew that his longing for Sherlock would torture him endlessly if he were left alone with his thoughts.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be home Saturday morning so I figured I'd post this chapter now so you have something until Sunday :)

Sherlock walked next to Loki on their way to Drama from English, pointedly ignoring the way his friend’s hand was attached almost permanently to Stark’s. It was a development that only seemed likely to intensify so he decided that he could put up with a little hand holding. Granted, there had been a few kisses snuck in here and there but they were relatively chaste so far and so he supposed he could allow those as well. If the couple started rutting against each other like rhinos, then he would  _ definitely _ say something because there were just some things you weren’t supposed to see your best friend do. 

Glancing over at Loki, Sherlock saw that he was still beaming, his entire face seeming to glow with happiness. Since Saturday night he hadn't seen Loki without a smile on his face once but the curly haired genius had to admit that it was a good look on his friend. Loki had struggled a lot with acceptance his whole life, always being in Thor’s shadow, so to see him shine because  _ he _ was the one receiving attention was good to see. Sherlock was a grumpy, sarcastic bastard but when he cared for someone he cared  _ deeply _ . Seeing Loki happy made Sherlock in turn happy, even if he’d do his utmost to avoid ever admitting that.

They filed into the Lesser Hall and waited for Fury to arrive. The man was never here waiting for the class, always arriving afterwards. Sherlock had the feeling that it was because with his long, black coat their teacher felt like he made an impressive entrance. It very well may have done but seeing the man then walk directly into a chair that was on his blind side tarnished the effect somewhat. 

“So, Buttercup, did you see your brother by any chance this morning,” Tony asked casually as they waited.

Sherlock peered at him with suspicion. “No, Stark I did not. Why?”

“Oh, no reason, just wondering how he was. We, uh, stayed pretty late last night working on a project together.” 

It was a clear evasion and put Sherlock immediately on alert. “Or you’ve said something and am trying to figure out if he mentioned it.”

“What?” Tony asked, shocked. He looked around and then leaned in close so no one would hear them. “Sherlock, I  _ promised _ I wouldn’t say anything and I keep my damn promises. I was just making small talk, I swear that’s all.”

He could tell Tony was telling the truth about having kept his secret, but there was definitely something on the teen’s mind. He decided he would watch him closely to see if he could deduce what it was. 

Fury entered the hall in the expected swirl of leather and managed to walk to his usual spot in front of the stage without incident. “Good morning, class. If you’ll all have a seat, I have an announcement to make about the script for our original production.”

There was excited chatter amongst some of the class as they all found a spot on the carpet to sit down. Each year, the Year Twelve class would put on a production of some sort which counted towards the majority of their final grade. Fury had decided that after last years’ disastrous performance of _ Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead _ , in which the ship set piece disintegrated five minutes into the third act and half crushed the poor student playing Rosencrantz, they would steer clear of doing a major production. He came to the conclusion that a script written by one of the students would most likely be less elaborate and therefore easier to pull off. Those students who wished to submit a script had done so the previous week and their teacher had spent the time since deciding which one would be chosen.

“First of all, I want to thank the students who submitted a script for my consideration,” Fury began. “All three of you,” he muttered afterwards. “Mr Barton, although your script was the strongest, plot wise, it was not chosen as we do not have the budget for your epically portrayed alien invasion involving flying, armoured turtle creatures.” Barton pouted at this but didn't argue. “Ms Adler, your script was not chosen for reasons that I’m sure you’re aware of,” Fury continued.

The dark haired girl scowled. “I refuse to be censored!” she declared, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

Fury was not moved. “We are a high school, not the adult entertainment industry and content such as this is in no way appropriate.That leaves us with Ms Hooper’s coming of age tale, Eternal Love.” Across the room Molly squealed and her friends clapped enthusiastically. “As the successful contender, Ms Hooper will be in charge of casting. I have copies of the script here for everyone. You will have today’s lesson to read over it and auditions will be held on Thursday. I also have a list of backstage positions that will need to be filled. Historically most people all want to be the star and will audition for the lead parts, but please be aware that there are only a limited number of parts. If you are not successful, you will be allocated a role on the crew. Please also note that if you audition for a role, you may not be successful for that role but may be cast in another. If this happens and you are not happy with your new role, well guess what people? Tough titties. You suck it up and be grateful you got a part at all. Do I make myself clear?” The class all nodded, knowing that when Fury got that particular expression, he was not to be messed with. “Right, scripts are here, come and get one and then take your time to read over it or through it with others.”

The three teens got to their feet and collected their scripts and Tony led them over to a quiet corner. Sherlock noticed it was a spot where they would avoid the dramatic readings from some of their class, but also where he could kiss his boyfriend without Fury seeing. The curly haired teen rolled his eyes as Tony did just that but didn’t comment since Loki flushed red and pushed him away before he could say anything. “There’s only so far we can push Sherlock, darling,” Loki told Tony. “I’m sure you’ll survive for an hour going without.”

Tony actually  _ whined _ but didn’t push the matter, happily opening his script to start reading and Sherlock had to admit that of everything he’d seen so far, that impressed him the most. He’d assumed that Tony would be pushy, demanding more than Loki would want to give, but it appeared he had read him completely incorrectly. Normally Sherlock would be miffed that he’d gotten something so  _ wrong _ but in this case, he was actually very glad. His opinion of Tony rose just a little bit higher. 

They were quiet as they scanned the script, their expressions becoming more and more horrified as they progressed through the acts. “Dear God, this is terrible,” Loki muttered.

“What sort of a premise is this? Who the hell tries to make a funeral home a romantic backdrop?” Tony demanded.

Sherlock groaned and threw his script to the ground. “I don’t even think superb acting could save this.”

It was, as Tony had pointed out, a romance set against the backdrop of a family owned funeral parlour. The lead character was a teenage girl called Milly who, after growing up in the family business, was comfortable around corpses and found it easier to talk to the dead then it to speak to the living. She had plans to study forensic pathology as her older brother would take over the funeral parlour when their mother and father could no longer run it, but her parents were against such outlandish ideas. Enter the male lead, Lachlan, a boy her age whose uncle had died and meets Milly through his business with the funeral home. He encourages her to follow her dreams, they become romantically entangled, then they break up after a silly miscommunication, until a final act reconciliation. The only interesting character in the entire play appeared to be the brother and Sherlock decided straight away that he would audition for that part. “Which parts will you audition for?” he asked his companions.

Tony shrugged. “None of them. I’m more of a roadie sort myself. I’ll happily sign up for the backstage crew.”

“Mmm, I agree,” Loki said. “None of these characters appeal to me at all and I think I’ll have less chance of being physically ill during the performance if I can distract myself with moving sets around.” He glanced over at Sherlock. “The brother?” he asked, already having guessed his thoughts.

“Yes, though the bitter old great-aunt could be played comedically so perhaps that’s another option.”

“You never did shy away from dressing in drag.”

“I make a very attractive woman so why wouldn’t I?”

“I suppose you do have a penchant for stealing old women’s clothes so the great aunt would be a good fit for you,” Loki mused.

“My thoughts exactly,” Sherlock agreed.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Tony interrupted them. “I believe there is a story here that I most definitely need to hear.”

“It really wasn’t anything worthy of recounting” Sherlock said.

“Aww, come on! Be a sport!”

“Sherlock helped me with one of my pranks by dressing up as my grandmother,” Loki explained to Tony. “He had Thor completely convinced he was actually our grandmother. My brother was mortified afterwards, especially since he always greets Gran with a kiss on the cheek.”

“Man, it sounds like you guys have had some epic times. I hope you’ll accept me into your little pranking clan - I promise I’ll be a valuable asset to your team!”

“I’m sure we can find a place for you, darling,” Loki promised.

They spent the rest of the class chatting about how bad the play was and taking bets on who would get each part. He watched as Loki seemed to grow more and more comfortable around Tony, the last bit of tension that no one but probably his best friend would have noticed, easing from his shoulders. Sherlock knew it was likely due to the fact that he himself was on his best behaviour and that he wasn’t being overly snarky to Tony. He did noticed that several times the shorter genius asked questions that always circled back to Mycroft but to keep Loki happy, Sherlock didn’t push for more information, just stayed watchful and on alert. At one point Tony pulled out his phone and sent a text and a reply pinged through a moment later. He read the reply, a concerned frown on his lips and texted back, but after a minute of no response, he put his phone away with a resigned sigh. As he locked the screen, Sherlock caught sight of his brother’s name at the top of the conversation but he couldn’t quite see what the messages said.

They left Drama once their lesson was over and Sherlock headed off to Chemistry while Loki and Tony went to Physics. He didn’t see them again until lunch when he walked over to the spot Tony and his friends usually gathered. The couple were already there chatting with Jim, and Sherlock took a seat on the grass next to the them. 

“Hi, Sherlock,” Jim said a little shyly. 

“Moriarty,” he greeted him. Jim was small and slight, quiet but always with a bit of a manic gleam in his eyes. He made a lot of people uncomfortable, projecting an air of danger but Sherlock simply found it fascinating. 

Bruce and Rhodey arrived and the group settled down, pulling out their lunches and beginning to eat. Sherlock placed a container of orange slices by his knee and unwrapped his sandwich, only to startle as one of Tony’s hands darted out and snatched a piece of his fruit. “Stark!” he barked.

“What?” Tony asked around his mouthful of orange, his eyes innocent.

“You’ve got your own damn lunch, stop stealing mine.”

“Just be thankful I didn't steal a bite of your sandwich. I do that to Myc when he has a strawberry jelly one.”

“First of all, it’s ‘jam’, and secondly, your mind must be so lust addled that it has affected your memory. Mycroft doesn’t like jam of any sort and always prefers honey.”

“Oh, really? That’s good to know. I guess I was mistaken.”

“Here, have some of mine,” Loki offered, holding up his own sandwich for Tony. 

“Thanks, Snow White.” The teen grinned and took a bite, and once he’d swallowed, leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. “Mmm, you taste yummy.” He grasped the back of Loki’s neck and pulled him in for a slightly deeper kiss, ignoring the group around them.

Rhodey rolled his eyes but Bruce looked away, giving them some semblance of privacy. “So, uh, Sherlock, have you finished that chemical analysis for Coulson yet?” he asked.

Sherlock nodded at Banner. “Yes, I got it finished over the weekend. You?”

“Yeah, same here.”

Jim was openly watching the kissing couple and when they finally surfaced for air, Tony caught him staring. “You’re being creepy again, Jimbo.”

Jim shrugged, unconcerned. “If you don’t want to be watched, don’t put on a show.”

Loki blushed and picked up his sandwich again, and Tony glared at his friend but didn't say anything else. The conversation moved on to other things then and the rest of the lunch period passed peacefully. They were packing up their bags as the bell was about to go when Tony pointed at the grass by Sherlock’s ankle. “Careful, Buttercup, there’s a bee.”

Sherlock gave him a puzzled look. “Why would I be concerned over a bee?” He gently scooped it onto a leaf and moved it out of the way so it wouldn’t get squished.

“Well, I wasn’t sure if you were allergic to them. I mean, I don't know if your family are the sort to suffer allergies or not. Myc doesn't really talk about stuff like that so as long as I’ve known him, I have no idea if he has any allergies.”

The curly haired genius narrowed his eyes. “My brother isn’t allergic to anything. What the hell is going on, Stark?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said evasively.

Sherlock was on his feet in an instant, towering over Tony. “Do you think me a fool, Stark? I’ve been deducing people as long as you’ve been fiddling with circuit boards. You’ve been asking me questions about my brother all morning, trying to get information. You’ve been fidgeting more than usual, which tells me you’re nervous, and when you were texting Mycroft earlier you looked  _ worried _ . You think you’ve been subtle but you’ve been so far from it you may as well have a neon sign over your head. Something is wrong and you’re going to tell me right now what it is!”

Tony looked shocked and he almost seemed to shrink in on himself. “I can’t, Sherlock,” he said and he sounded unhappy about it.

“You can and you will!”

“No, I won’t! I promised I wouldn’t say anything and I told you,  _ I keep my promises _ .”

He glared at Tony. “This is different.”

“No, it’s not. It’s not my place to say anything and I don’t care how much you pout and posture, I’m not telling you.”

“Sherlock,” Loki said quietly, “let it go.”

“He’s clearly worried!” Sherlock exclaimed, gesturing at Tony. “If he’s that concerned then there’s definitely something to  _ be _ worried about.” He stood there, chewing on his bottom lip as he regarded Tony.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said. “I really am. I wish I could tell you, but I promised. I just can’t. He’ll be mad enough that you deduced there was something wrong.”

After a long moment, Sherlock nodded. “No, it’s fine. I understand that you can’t say anything.” He paused for another moment, thinking, then stooped down and picked up his bag. He looked at Loki  and said, “I have to go.” His best friend nodded in understanding and Sherlock turned and walked off.

“Sherlock, wait!” he heard Rhodey call. “We have History now!”

“Tell Watson I’ve gone home sick,” he called over his shoulder, hurrying towards the front of the school. He had almost made it when he heard someone running after him. He huffed and turned around, not at all surprised to see Tony there. “Stark, you won’t convince me to stay put.”

“I’m not going to, Buttercup,” he said, holding up his car keys. “I just thought you could use a ride.”

Now he was surprised. “Why?” he managed to splutter.

Tony ran a hand through his hair, looking frazzled. “Because I  _ am _ worried, and as much as he doesn't want you to know, I think you could help. I also don’t want Myc to think I betrayed him so I want to be there so I can explain.” He shrugged then. “Besides, with me there you won’t have to beg to be allowed past security. I can get us straight in.”

It made sense and Sherlock felt grateful that Tony wanted to help. “Okay,” he acquiesced.

Tony grinned and led the way to the student carpark, and soon they were on their way to Stark Industries. Sherlock had been there several times but the complex never failed to amaze him. It was big, intimidating, and  _ powerful _ , and it wasn’t at all surprising that Mycroft had looked at that and thought ‘ _ Let’s join them, _ ’. True to his word, Tony got them in without any hindrances; at every security checkpoint the guards simply nodded and greeted him pleasantly. It wasn’t long before they reached the Homes Inc. labs. 

Mycroft was sitting in front of one of his laptops, a frown on his face as he scanned the data in front of him. He had a notebook to one side and he had scribbled several comments on the open page. It was only when Tony closed the door that he even noticed they were there and looked up in shock. “Sherlock? Anthony? What on earth are you doing here?”

Feeling he owed the other teen something for his help, Sherlock stated immediately, “I deduced that something was wrong. Stark hasn’t told me anything, but when I said I was coming to see you, he offered to come along.”

The scientist’s pale blue eyes flickered to Tony and Sherlock could see the flash of hurt in them. “I assure you, Sherlock, whatever Anthony has led you to believe, there is absolutely no problem.” He turned back stiffly to his laptop. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

“Dammit, Mycroft! Whatever it is, you can tell me!” Sherlock cried. “You said yourself on Saturday night that you wanted us to go back to how we used to be. Well, back then we relied on each other, told each other everything. If what you said is true, and you  _ do _ want that, then telling me what’s wrong is a good way to prove it to me.”

“There  _ is _ nothing wrong!”

“Bullshit, Myc!” Tony snapped. “Look, he’s figured out this much, it won’t take him long to figure out the truth on his own. You may as well tell him.”

“I can’t believe you, Anthony,” Mycroft said in a broken voice, shaking his head. “I trusted you. I thought I could rely on you.”

“You can!” Tony said fiercely. “But you need to admit that there  _ is _ something wrong. I can’t sit back and watch you do this to yourself.”

“Then don't watch!”

“For fuck’s sake, Myc, it’s dangerous and you could end up fucking dying! I won’t allow that!”

“What?” Sherlock choked out, looking between them. “What do you mean by that, Stark?”

Mycroft looked away, shame and anger on his face, and Tony glared at the scientist before finally turning to Sherlock. “He’s been starving himself,” he said bluntly, obviously deciding there was no point now of keeping quiet any longer. “He’s seriously underweight. I found him collapsed on the floor yesterday. He made me promise I wouldn’t say anything and I agreed as long as he promised to eat when I was here and to try and eat throughout the day as well.” He looked back to Mycroft. “Have you had anything today?” 

Mycroft swallowed hard, still unable to look at either of them. He gave a short, sharp shake of his head.

“Have you eaten anything since the yoghurt yesterday?”

Another shake.

Sherlock was aghast, looking between the two of them. He gingerly approached his brother, worried Mycroft would startle like a frightened animal. He held his hands up as he approached and then when he reached him, he placed both hands on Mycroft’s shoulders, squeezing gently. He could feel the sharp bones beneath and cursed himself for not noticing this any sooner. “Please let me help you,” he whispered.

“I don’t need help,” Mycroft tried to assert but it was obvious he knew it was a losing battle.

“Mycroft,  _ please _ . Mummy is already dying, we’ve already lost Eurus, I can’t lose you as well.”

“Do you have no faith in her treatment?” his brother asked.

“Until the cancer is gone, no, I don’t.”

“I’m not going to die on you, Lockie.” 

He felt his eyes well up. “Don’t call me that,” he muttered.

“You never used to mind,” Mycroft said with a sad smile.

“Because I was a child back then. I don’t want you to think of me as a child anymore.”

“I don’t think of you as a child, brother mine. Calling you that reminds me of how we used to be.”

“If you call me Lockie, I get to call you Mycie. Fair’s fair after all.”

His brother nodded. “I’m okay with that.”

Sherlock smiled and at the same time, his tears flowed over onto his cheeks. “Please let me help you, Mycie. I can’t lose you. I’ll do anything, but please just let me help you.”

Mycroft’s face crumpled and he began to sob and Sherlock slid his arms around him completely, hugging him close. He couldn't ignore the way his brother’s shoulder blades poked through his shirt, or how he could feel each individual rib, or how Mycroft seemed to weigh almost nothing as he leaned against him. Eventually there was a whispered, “Okay,” against his ear and Sherlock hugged his brother even tighter.

“I’ll be here for you, Mycie. I promise, I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

“I’m surprised to see you alone, brother,” Thor’s voice came from the other side of the car as Loki leaned against the passenger door. “I was expecting Tony to be attached to your hip.”

“Ha ha, Thor, very funny,” Loki replied, turning around and rolling his eyes. The lights flashed as the doors were unlocked and he opened the door and got in.

The blonde slid into the driver’s seat but didn't start the engine right away. “Is everything alright? You look worried. Have you and Tony had a fight already?”

“No, Thor, Tony and I are fine. Something came up for Sherlock and I’m just worried about him.”

“His mother?”

“No, she’s fine as far as I’m aware. Something else.”

Thor nodded, looking as if he wanted to say more but not pushing it. “Very well.” He turned over the engine and soon they were on their way home. 

Loki checked his phone once again, hoping to hear something from either his best friend or his boyfriend. He’d not heard a peep since Tony had given him an apologetic kiss and said, “I gotta go with him,” before rushing off. The green eyed teen knew that something bad must be going on with Mycroft, but what it was, he had no clue. He didn’t know the scientist all that well, only having spoken to him on the odd occasion since Mycroft worked such long hours, so most of what he knew came from listening to Sherlock pine over him. It didn’t really give him much of a hint about what could be wrong. There was no message or missed call and Loki sighed and placed the device back in his pocket. If he hadn’t heard anything within the next hour, he was going to be messaging both of them to demand an explanation. 

It turned out that he didn’t need to. As he was entering the house his phone started to ring and he saw it was Tony. “Hey,” he said as he hit the answer button.

“ _ Hiya, _ ” Tony said. “ _ Sorry I ran off like that _ .”

“That’s okay. Just, can you tell me what’s going on?” He loped up the stairs to his bedroom, slinging his backpack onto his desk chair and toeing off his shoes.

“ _ Yeah, that I can do. Both Sherlock and I asked Myc if we could fill you in and he agreed. Are you somewhere quiet? He doesn’t really want this getting out so just make sure you’re not going to be overheard. _ ”

“It’s all good, I’m alone in my bedroom.”

Tony sighed wistfully. “ _ I would do anything to be there with you right now. _ ”

Loki laughed. “If I didn’t feel the same way, I might find you to be a little clingy.”

“ _ Um...that’s good? Shit, sorry, I’m probably being way too forward with all this innuendo crap. I really don’t want to scare you off. _ ”

“You won’t, trust me. Did you not just hear that I’m feeling much the same?”

“ _ Well, yeah, but I dunno, I just feel like I’m too much. I’ve not ever been serious about someone before and I’m worried I’ll get too intense, too quickly and I’ll send you running for the hills. _ ”

“I seriously doubt that’s going to happen but would it make you feel better if I said that if it starts getting too much I’ll tell you to back off?”

“ _ Actually, yeah, yeah it would. _ ”

“Excellent. Now, I believe you had an explanation for me?”

“ _ Yes! Yes, I do! Sorry, I tend to get distracted. Right, so, um yesterday I arrived at the lab after school and found Myc passed out on the floor. He’d collapsed from what I assume was malnutrition. Turns out he’s not been eating, like, at all. _ ”

“Fuck. Did you take him to the hospital?”

“ _ I tried to get him to see a doctor but he refused. He’s a stubborn fucker. In the end he swore me to secrecy, really worried what would happen if Sherlock found out. I only promised I wouldn’t tell if he promised in turn to try and eat something every day.” _

“It sounds like he needs professional help though,” Loki said, flopping down onto his bed. “You can’t muck around with eating disorders - my cousin had one and she almost died.”

“ _ Yeah, I know, but he was adamant. I was going to give it a few days and see if he made good on his side of the bargain and if he didn’t, I’d have gone over his head. That’s not necessary now though. _ ”

“Sherlock?”

“ _ Yeah. We all had a bit of a chat, Myc and I yelled at each other some, then he and Sherlock had a heart to heart and seemed to have come to some sort of arrangement. _ ”

Loki’s breath caught. “Do you mean…?”

“ _ Fuck, no, sorry, nothing like that. They just talked about how they both wanted to get back on the same page and then they both apologised - yeah, I know, I was shocked too - and there were lots of tears and then I got kicked out so they could talk privately. _ ”

“Oh, well, I mean, that’s really good,” Loki said, but couldn’t help but be disappointed that it hadn’t gone further. He knew deep down that the likelihood of Sherlock ever getting his wish was slim, but just for a moment he had felt totally elated for his best friend.

“ _ Yeah, hopefully with Sherlock on board we can get Mycroft eating again. I think a lot of it stemmed from his issues with their relationship - even before their fight on Saturday, Myc has  felt for a long time like he had failed Sherlock somehow. If it doesn't help, well we can always implement Plan B then. _ ”

“True.”

“ _ So, did we miss anything exciting this afternoon? _ ”

“No, it was all completely boring.”

“ _ Am I allowed to ask what you’re wearing? _ ” Tony asked cheekily.

“You shouldn’t have to - you saw me wearing it all day,” Loki teased.

“ _ Can you blame me for maybe imagining you’d gotten changed into something more comfortable? _ ”

“This isn’t a cheesy 90’s rom-com.”

“ _ A guy can hope. _ ”

Loki grinned, still unable to comprehend how it was possible that Tony looked at him like he was something  _ special _ . The Stark heir might have been short and compact but he was gorgeous, with his expressive honey brown eyes, his strong arms, and cheeky grin. Even without the wealth, he would be one of the most sought after guys at school, and for some reason he had chosen  _ Loki _ as the person he wanted to have a serious relationship with. It was a little scary but mostly exciting and intoxicating. Loki took a deep breath, gathering up his doubts and insecurities and shutting them all aside, embracing the confidence that was starting to bubble up whenever he saw Tony’s eyes raking over him like he was some delicious morsel he wanted to devour. “What would you suggest as something  _ more comfortable _ ?” he asked, trying to make his voice as sultry as possible.

He heard Tony gasp and there was a long pause. “ _ Oh God, um, I, ah, well, what do you, um, normally sleep in? _ ”

He smirked, pleased with the way he had made his boyfriend a little lost for words. “I tend to move around a lot in my sleep so if I wear pyjamas I get all tangled. I usually just wear my boxer briefs.”

“ _ I’d been wondering if you were a boxers or briefs guys, but now I know you’re a little from column A and a little from column B. _ ”

“Are you terribly disappointed?”

“ _ Disappointed? Are you freaking kidding me? I’m so fucking turned on by imagining your arse in a pair that if I stand up from where I’m sitting I’ll probably take out somebody’s legs. _ ”

Loki chuckled, low and throaty, feeling more and more sure of himself the more Tony reacted like this. “What would you do if I told you I was getting undressed right now?”

There was another sharp intake of breath. “ _ Are you serious? _ ”

He reached down and undid the button and zip on his trousers, wiggling them one handed down his hips. “I may be a trickster, but I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”

“ _ Fuck. Um, right, just give me a sec, okay. Don’t do anything,  _ **_anything_ ** _ until I say so. _ ” Loki could hear Tony start to breathe a little heavier and it sounded like he was either jogging or walking very, very fast. Then there was the definite sound of a door shutting and when Tony spoke again there was a faint echo. “ _ Right, where were we?” _

“More to the point, where are  _ you _ ?”

“ _ I’m in the disabled bathroom on one of the quietest floors. I shouldn’t be disturbed at all. So, are you naked yet? _ ” he asked eagerly.

Loki laughed. “You told me to not do anything until you were ready so I stopped undressing.”

“ _ Oh, right, well then, by all means, continue. _ ” The last few words were muffled, as if he were pulling his clothes over his head.

Loki kicked off his trousers the rest of the way and unbuttoned his shirt, not bothering to push it off his shoulders since he’d have to put the phone down, just letting it fall open. “Almost there,” he whispered.

“ _ You have no idea how hot this is, _ ” Tony said breathily. “ _ Are you sure you’re okay with this? If it’s too fast we can stop, hang up, and then I’ll just get myself off. _ ”

“God no, do you know how  _ hard _ I am right now? I’d have to do the same and I think it would be more fun together.” Loki brushed a hand over his cock through the material of his pants. There was already a damp patch and it was growing bigger.

“ _ I wish I could see you. _ ”

Loki swallowed hard, a little of his uncertainty coming back. “I’m um, I’m not comfortable with sending you pictures,” he told Tony quietly.

“ _ That’s okay, I wasn’t asking for any, I swear. I just wish I was there. But this is great! More than great, actually, it’s fucking fantastic and more than I expected we’d do this soon so it’s all absolutely fine. Fuck, I’m babbling. I’ll shut up _ .”

That make Loki smile. “If you shut up, how will I know if you’re naked yet? I need you to tell me these things.”

“ _ Two secs, I just gotta ditch the boxers and then I will be. You? _ ”

“Same.” He hooked a finger under the waistband of his boxer briefs and pushed them down, his cock springing up to slap against his stomach. “Okay, that’s me done,” he said, breathing hard.

“ _ Me too. _ ”

“So, what now?”

“ _ Touch yourself, fuck, please touch yourself _ .”

Loki wrapped his hand around his cock, a small moan falling from his lips, the hand holding his phone pressed tightly against his ear. Copius amounts of precome leaked from his slit and he smeared it over his shaft, slicking his way. “Aagh, it feels so good, Tony,” he murmured, his head sinking back into the pillow.

“ _ Holy fucking shit, Loki, you have no idea how fucking hot you are. Fuck, I’m so close already. _ ”

“Me too, I feel like I’m going to explode.” Having Tony’s voice in his ear had certainly added another dimension to his masturbation, making it much more pleasurable than usual.

“ _ I’m glad then. Don’t want you thinking I’m a quickdraw or anything _ .”

Loki chuckled. “Never, darling.”

“ _ Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Loki, say that again, call me that again, please, _ ” Tony begged.

“Oh, darling, has that made you even closer? Are you going to come for me, my darling? Come one, Tony, come for me, darling.”

There was strangled gasp on the other end of the phone and Loki fisted his cock even faster, listening to the sounds Tony made as he climaxed. He felt that glorious pressure began to build in his balls and radiate out through his spine and then he was gasping too, painting his stomach with hot stripes of come. 

Neither said anything for a long moment, they both just breathed heavily as the last shivers of their orgasms moved through their limbs. It was Tony who broke the silence. “ _ I don’t even have any words for how fucking amazing that was. Thank you. _ ”

“Oh, the pleasure was all mine, darling,” Loki replied, his voice a little hoarse from trying to keep relatively quiet through his orgasm. In a house with two teenage boys, a closed door was a sign not to enter without knocking, but it was always prudent to keep any noise to a minimum.

Tony started laughing on the other end of the phone. “ _ Oh, God, Myc and Sherlock are going to know the minute they lay eyes on me when at we just did, aren’t they? _ ”

“Probably.”

“ _ I’ll never hear the end of it. Oh well, it was  _ **_so_ ** _ worth it. _ ”

“Yes it was.” He reached over and plucked some tissues from the box and began to clean himself off. “Thank you, Tony.”

“ _ For what? _ ”

He suddenly felt a little self conscious. “For not laughing at my probably terrible attempt at being seductive.”

“ _ You’ve got to be kidding right? Loki, that was the hottest thing I have ever had happen to me. It was as far from being terrible as Sherlock is from being voted ‘friendliest guy in school’. I am so happy you felt comfortable enough with me to initiate it. Seriously, it was amazing. _ ”

Feeling a little better, Loki smiled. “I”m glad you enjoyed it.” From downstairs he heard Thor calling for him and he cursed under his breath “I am being summoned by the God of Annoying Older Brothers,” he said. ‘I’d best get dressed and go and see what he wants before he comes up here to fetch me.”

“ _ Yeah, go do that cos I don’t want him barging in on you. No one is getting to see you naked but  _ **_me_ ** _. _ ”

“A sentiment I fully support. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“ _ I’ll be there will bells on. _ ”

“I guess I’ll see you then.”

“ _ Bye, Loki. And thanks again. _ ”

“You’re most welcome, darling. Bye.” He hung up, taking a brief moment to just grin stupidly at the ceiling, unable to believe he'd just had phone sex. How quickly had his life changed! He heard Thor yelling again and he huffed in annoyance. “I’ll be down in a minute, Thor!” he called back, then rolled off the bed and went to find some clothes.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Groping sleepily for his phone, Tony cursed as he came awake much earlier than his alarm was set for. Whoever was texting him at this ungodly hour of the morning was going to get a piece of his mind before he went back to sleep. He finally found the device and he thumbed the screen open, blinking to focus his eyes.

His sour mood disappeared immediately as he saw it was a text from Loki.

_ I know you’re probably still asleep so you might not see this until it’s too late, but Thor has his early morning football practice today. Since he gives me a lift I usually spend the morning in the library but I’d rather spend it  _ **_behind_ ** _ the library with you - LO _

Tony grinned and jumped out of bed, instantly alert. He quickly typed out a reply as he pulled a fresh uniform from his closet. 

_ I can be there in half an hour - TS _

_ No rush. I should have remembered to ask you yesterday but for some reason I was a little distracted ;-) - LO _

_ I can’t imagine why ;-) See you soon - TS _

He showered and dressed in record time and stopped to grab an apple for his breakfast on the way out. Howard was sitting at the kitchen table with the morning paper and he glanced up, looking puzzled at seeing his son. “You’re up early, Tony,” he remarked.

“Yeah, got a group assignment to work on,” he lied, finding the sandwich Cook always made for him the night before sitting on the top shelf of the fridge and throwing it into his bag. “Meeting everyone in the library to work on it before class.”

Howard grunted and went back to his paper. “Don’t let them trick you into doing all of the work,” he muttered vaguely, already engrossed in the article he was reading.

Tony paused for a minute to stare at his dad, wondering what it would be like to have a father who actually gave a shit, who knew his son well enough to be able to see his lie for what it was? What would it be like to have someone he could actually sit down with and openly discuss his new relationship and ask for advice? He shook his head, dismissing such thoughts since he’d never experience it for himself and without further ado, left the house.

The roads were quiet this early in the morning and he made good time, finding one row of the student carpark already full of the soccer team’s cars. He pulled into the empty space opposite Thor’s WRX and jumped out of his Caddy as soon as he’d stopped. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he hurried through the grounds, making his way to the spot where he and Loki had shared their first kiss. He turned the corner into the small courtyard and felt his breath catch at the sight of his boyfriend. Would he ever get over that sheer perfection? Loki was leaning against the brick wall, one long leg bent at the knee and his foot resting against the wall. His hair was falling over one side of his face as he was bent over his phone, browsing the net. When he heard Tony he looked up, his green eyes sparkling. A broad smile spread across his lips and he pushed off of the wall to straighten up. “Hey,” he said softly.

Tony dropped his bag and strode across the courtyard, reaching up to cup Loki’s face and pull him down into a kiss. His boyfriend gasped a little and after the hot as hell phone sex they’d had the day before, Tony felt no more qualms about licking into that hot, wet mouth. Loki moaned softly at the intrusion and Tony pushed him back up against the wall, slotting a leg in between the taller teen’s knees. Hands came down to grab at Tony’s hips, pulling him closer and he couldn't help but thrust a little against the firm body he was pressed close to. There was a tentative flicker of tongue against his own lips and he opened his mouth, allowing Loki to explore at his leisure. 

They kissed for several long minutes, their tongues dancing together and their hands clutching at each other, needing more. Eventually they broke apart, panting heavily and Tony saw that Loki’s green irises were almost completely obscured by his blown pupils. “God, I have been thinking about kissing you like that since we got off the phone yesterday,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the underside of Loki’s jaw.

“Me too,” his boyfriend murmured, sliding a hand around to the nape of Tony’s neck and squeezing gently. “You didn't have any trouble coming here so early?”

“Nah, fed Dad some bullshit about working on a group project.”

“I suppose in some roundabout way, this  _ is _ a group project. It’s just a very  _ small _ group…”

Tony laughed and pulled Loki in for another kiss. “Have I told you that I like the way your mind works?” he asked afterwards.

“I think so but it’s always good to have clarification.”

“Loki Odinson, I find your mind as sexy as I find your body. Better?”

Loki grinned. “Why thank you, kind sir.”

They giggled together and Tony rested his head against Loki’s shoulder, just enjoying being close. While one of those long, slender hands continued to play with Tony’s hair, the other traced designs over the small of his back, causing goosebumps to break out over his skin. Tony shivered and nibbled at Loki’s collar bone through his shirt. “Yesterday was amazing,” he said, smiling against the fabric.

“Mmmm, yes it was.”

“We should do it again sometime.”

“I have a feeling we probably will.”

Tony chuckled. “Now that I’ve had a bit of a taste, I think I’ll be insatiable.”

Loki pushed his hips forward, pressing against Tony’s erection. “Why am I not surprised by that at all?” he teased.

Tony groaned and pressed back, seeking some sort of friction for his aching cock. He could feel Loki’s answering hardness against his own and wondered if semi-public sex on school grounds only four days into a relationship would be taking things too far for a couple of virgins? Sadly, he was pretty certain the answer to that was a resounding  _ yes _ so he eased his pelvis away from Loki and settled for another kiss. He could feel Loki’s lips twist beneath his into a smirk and knew that his boyfriend had been thinking the exact same thing, but perhaps the trickster would have been willing to go a little further than Tony. It was something that he’d have to ask later so he would know for next time, but for now a hand slid down to cup his ass and he lost all train of thought.

It was scary how quickly time passed when your lips were locked with those of the sexiest person you’d ever seen and Tony was utterly surprised when the first bell sounded. He pulled back, looking around as if waking from a dream, completely bewildered as to where the past hour had gone to.

“You look how I feel,” Loki murmured as he caressed Tony’s cheek before ducking down and hooking an arm through the straps of his backpack.

“I swear to God that was some kind of sorcery,” Tony muttered, moving to collect his own bag.

“Are you saying I have magic lips?” his boyfriend asked with a teasing smile as they fell into step next to one another, fingers twining together.

“Oh, there is no doubt that your lips are magical. So are these hands of yours. I’m pretty sure you have other magical appendages but I have yet to explore those.”

“I’m sure you will soon, darling.”

“I really hope so. I wonder if my dad has plans this weekend? Sometimes he goes out and I can sneak out to hang out with the guys. If he is, I could sneak out and hang out with you instead.”

“You would willingly give up time you could be spending with your friends?”

He shrugged. “It’s not like they’re ever guaranteed of my company outside of school hours so I doubt they’d miss me. Besides, this time we can spend some time alone together but maybe next time we could hang out as a group? Seeing them and seeing you don’t have to be mutually exclusive.”

“This is true. Well, if you can manage it, I’d like that very much.”

They reached the intersecting walkways where they had to go their separate ways to Form. Tony stepped in close and kissed Loki once more, ignoring the open stares several students gave them. “See you soon.” He watched as Loki headed down one walkway and then he continued down another, reaching his room and slipping inside just as the final bell sounded. He took his usual seat next to Bruce, unable to explain what had happened yesterday as their tutor started taking attendance. Once she had finished, she began handing out copies of the school newsletter so he grabbed the opportunity to assure his friends that everything was okay. “I still can’t say what happened, and things aren’t exactly  _ good _ , but they’re not dire so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“What about Sherlock?” Bruce asked. “Is he doing okay? He looked pretty upset yesterday.”

Tony nodded, not at all surprised that Bruce was worried about the teen. He had such a huge heart and even though he was only starting to get to know Loki and Sherlock, the fact that Tony cared for them meant Bruce did so automatically as well.  “Yeah, he was, but I think things will only get better from here on in.”

“So where were you this morning?” Rhodey asked with a grin. “Your mouth looks a little red so I think I can, what do you call it,  _ deduce _ what you’ve been up to.”

“Yeah, yeah, so I was snogging my boyfriend - no need to be jealous, Rhodey.”

“Awww, and we missed it,” Jim drawled. “Spoilsport.”

“Again, Jimbo - that’s just creepy. Loki and I are not your daytime soap operas.”

The slight teen shrugged. “Nothing more exciting happening.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but didn't let it annoy him too much. Jim was just like that but there wasn’t anything malicious about him.

The bell for their first class soon rang and they got up and moved out, Tony and Rhodey heading once more for Lestrade’s classroom together. They reached it first, their Form room being much closer than the others’ but soon enough Loki and Sherlock came in and walked to the same table they’d taken yesterday. Tony grinned widely at both of them but it disappeared as Sherlock dumped his backpack on the table and then came around the desk to loom ominously over Tony. He was scowling and looked  _ pissed _ but the shorter genius had not clue as to why. “Hey, Buttercup, what’s up?” he asked, trying to diffuse the tension rolling off the curly haired teen.

“Why didn't you see it sooner?” Sherlock demanded between gritted teeth. “You spend time with him almost every single day and you’ve been blind to his condition this entire time. Are you just completely incompetent? Or do you just not care as much about my brother as I thought you did?”

“Woah, calm down, Sherlock!” Tony said, raising his hands placatingly in front of him.

“ _ No!”  _ Sherlock hissed. “I will not calm down because this is not the time to be calm! If you have noticed sooner then we could have started helping him sooner.”

Tony glanced over to Loki to see if he was going to pull his best friend up short but it appeared he had chosen not to interfere. For all Tony knew, perhaps Loki even agreed with Sherlock. “Look, maybe I should have seen it sooner, but I’m sure that you more than anyone knows that if Myc doesn’t want somebody to know something, then he’s pretty damn good at hiding it from them.” Normally Sherlock was pretty stoic but today he had left his mask drop and Tony could see how scared he was. He was lashing out because of his genuine concern for Mycroft’s health and Tony wasn’t going to hold that against him. “I can’t change what’s happened, Sherlock, but I swear that going forward I’m going to help him as much as I can; as much as he needs. But he’s got you now, too, so I don’t think he’s going to need me as much as he used to.”

A flicker of triumph passed over Sherlock’s face, immediately followed by a flicker of guilt. “I admit that at one time that would have made me very happy to hear,” he said with difficulty, as if he was having to force the words over his lips. “Now though, well, I can see that my brother  _ needs _ your friendship.” The last of the fight went out of him and he slumped a little, no longer  _ looming _ . “I just hope that we’ll be enough,” Sherlock added sadly.

Tony reached up and placed a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “I’m sure we will be. I don’t think there’s many people out there more stubborn, intelligent, or as clever as us. He’s in good hands.”

Sherlock swallowed hard, his long throat bobbing. He nodded and then silently moved back around the desk to take his place next to Loki. Rhodey had been watching the exchange with interest, and when it ended he shook his head. “Well  _ that _ was enlightening -  _ not. _ I have no freaking idea what is going on.”

“Sorry,” Tony told him with an apologetic smile.

“No, I get it, you can’t say. But it kinda scares me to see you guys so worried.”

“No need to be worried,” Loki told him. “With Sherlock  _ and  _ Tony on the case, I’m sure everything will be okay eventually.”

Beaming at him, Tony reached across and squeezed his hand, but didn't do anything else as Lestrade came through the door right then. Turning back around, Tony pulled out the book they were studying and a notebook, hoping that Loki was right. Mycroft was stubborn but he and Sherlock were as well and between the two of them, they surely could help him to overcome his demons. Couldn't they?

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

Pacing nervously, Sherlock glanced at the clock once more. It was almost seven and his brother had said he would be home by then. He ran through a checklist in his head yet again, ticking off all the things he’d needed to do to prepare for tonight, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. His stomach was fluttering with nerves and he had to tell himself in his strictest inner monologue voice that this  _ wasn’t a date _ . No matter how much he wished it was. It may have shared some of the traditional hallmarks of a date, but in reality it was just a chance to reconnect with his brother and to try and repair the damaged bond they shared.

He pulled out his phone and thumbed through the handful of messages they’d exchanged, re-reading them and analysing his half of the conversation, making sure he hadn’t inadvertently given away any of his true feelings.

_ What time will you be home tonight? - SH _

_ I’m not sure. Do you need me for something? - MH _

_ If you’re not too busy, I thought perhaps we could spend some time together? - SH _

_ Lockie, I am  _ **_never_ ** _ too busy for you. I can be there by 7 - does that work for you? - MH _

_ It does.Thanks, Mycie. See you then - SH _

It had only been a brief interaction and he was pretty sure that he hadn’t revealed anything of his love for Mycroft. Of course, his brother was under the impression that Sherlock had spent the past several years hating him, so even for someone as intelligent as Mycroft, it would probably take a lot more than a poorly worded text message to let that cat out of the bag. Of course, once they were together in person, actively being  _ nice _ to one another, well that was an entirely added dimension of risk. 

The door opened, effectively putting an end to Sherlock’s fretting - whatever happened now would happen. He could only hope that his brother wouldn’t look any deeper than Sherlock’s desire to repair their tattered brotherly relationship. If he did see anything else, if the pieces of the puzzle fell into place and revealed the true nature of his feelings, then Sherlock was aware that he would likely lose his brother forever. That was incentive enough to put up a wall around his heart, one final barrier that hopefully the tired genius before him couldn’t penetrate.

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock as he removed his coat, hanging it up neatly. Sherlock took a moment to observe his brother and wanted to thump himself for not seeing the extent of his condition earlier. The finely tailored suit hid his skeletal frame well, but there should have been no mistaking the gauntness of his face, the frailness of his wrists, the dimness of those lovely blue eyes. It was just one more way that he had failed Mycroft, but Sherlock was determined to start making amends.

“So what did you have on the cards for tonight, brother mine?” the scientist asked once he had toed off his shoes.

“Come upstairs?” Sherlock asked, evading the question. It would be best to show him anyway.

“Certainly. Where are our parents?”

“Mummy went to bed shortly after I made her some dinner,” he explained as he climbed the stairs, his brother on his tail. “Father went to do some work in his study after he saw Mummy settled.”

“How is she doing?”

“She still tires more easily than before. Getting up and about for even half an hour leaves her exhausted. But she’s no longer ill, and manages to keep down a little food.”

“I’ll be glad when this accursed treatment is over.”

“Me too. I suppose it’s the lesser evil though.”

“True.”

They had reached the upper floor and Sherlock led his brother down the hallway, past their bedrooms, and finally stopped at the music room. He had chosen the room for a couple of reasons, one of which was that it had sound dampening walls so it wouldn’t disturb their parents, especially their mother. He pushed open the door and gestured for Mycroft to enter.

His brother stopped short when he saw what Sherlock had done, and the curly haired teen could see the way Mycroft went tense. He touched his brother’s arm gingerly, waiting for Mycroft to meet his eyes. He felt a stab of pain go through him as he saw the sheer  _ panic  _ in those pale blue eyes. “Will you sit with me?” he asked.

Mycroft seemed to shake off his apprehension and he nodded. “Of course.” He undid his jacket buttons and slipped the garment off so he could more comfortably sit himself on the plaid picnic rug that Sherlock had laid on the carpet. 

“I thought we could have dinner together,” Sherlock said, pulling the plastic wrap off the two plates he had brought up to hide his nervousness. He picked up a knife and fork and handed over one of the plates to his brother and then picked up his own. “I hope it’s okay - I’m not the best cook so I just kept it simple for Mummy.” 

Mycroft’s gaze dropped to the plate, taking in the cold chicken breast, garden salad, and a small serving of potato salad. “It’s fine, Lockie. Thank you.”

It wasn’t only the simpleness of the meal that had led Sherlock to prepare it, but the need to get some much needed protein and vitamins into his brother. It wasn’t a heavy meal and they could pick away at it as they talked, without being weighed down by the formality of a hot meal eaten at the dining room table. Now though he was worried that it would be too daunting for his brother. “I can get you something else if you want,” he said, starting to rise.

Mycroft grabbed at his wrist, keeping him on the blanket. “No, it’s fine, truly.”

Sherlock could tell that it wasn’t actually  _ fine _ , that Mycroft was as far from  _ fine _ as one could get, but Sherlock took his brother’s word at face value so as not to start the evening off with an argument. He shifted so his legs were folded beneath him and pulled at a chunk of chicken, stripping off a piece and popping it into his mouth, ignoring his cutlery. After he had swallowed he glanced up at his brother who was staring down at his plate, his face carefully blank. Sherlock’s eyes trailed down his brother’s body, lingering on his arms. Mycroft was wearing his sleeve garters and for some reason, the teen found the accessories alluring. He wasn’t sure what it was about them, but he could hardly take his eyes off them. 

“How was school?” Mycroft asked in a soft voice once the silence had stretched out to an uncomfortable duration.

“Boring, same as usual.” He noticed that his brother still hadn't touched his dinner. “Are you going to eat anything?” he asked gently.

“I’m not really hungry.”

“You have to eat  _ something _ , Mycroft!”

Mycroft smiled bitterly. “Don’t you mean ‘Fatcroft’?”

Sherlock flinched as if struck, waves of guilt and shame rolling over him. He had made fun of his brother’s weight because he knew it was a sore spot, a way he could deflect his own feelings, hurtful words he could hide his heart behind. Now he discovered that the man he loved more than anything in the word had been starving himself, and was so ill from it that he had passed out. Just how much of that was Sherlock’s fault? If he had been kinder, or even just more  _ indifferent _ , would it have made a difference? Would Mycroft have skipped fewer meals? Would he hate himself just a little bit less? Sherlock’s eyes instantly filled with tears and he bit his lower lip hard to try to keep them from flowing over. “I never meant it,” he said brokenly, knowing his actions had been unforgivable. “I know that doesn’t make it right and I can’t ever take back the mean and hurtful things I said, but please know I didn’t mean them.”

Mycroft shrugged, toying with a loose thread on his sock. “You were merely speaking the truth.”

“No, I wasn’t!” Sherlock protested. “You’re not fat at all, far from it!”

“Then why would you say it?”

The teen chewed some more on his lip, unable to speak the truth as it would reveal his real feelings. “I was hurt,” he settled on, a shadow of the truth. “I lashed out to hurt you in return.”

“Yet you never said anything,” Mycroft said sadly, not an accusation, just a statement of fact.

Sherlock sighed in resignation. “I guess even though I was genuinely hurt, I suppose I must have realised how childish I was being. I hate it when you see me as a little kid and if I’d told you why I was upset, then that’s exactly what you would have seen me as.”

It was Mycroft this time who sighed. “I  _ don’t _ see you as a kid, brother mine. I know you don’t believe me, but know that it is true.”

“If I take your word on it, will you take mine that I never, not once, meant those awful things I said?”

Mycroft looked up, meeting his eyes and Sherlock felt his breath catch at seeing how open and vulnerable his brother was right now.  _ And beautiful _ , his mind supplied. “I can promise to try, but it’s easier said than done. I see myself one way, and just telling myself that it may not be true isn’t going to change that, Lockie.”

It was a painful fact, but Sherlock understood. He had done some reading online about eating disorders and he knew that there wasn’t a magic word and hey, presto, you’re cured. It would take an agonisingly long time for Mycroft to heal, moreso because he refused to get professional help. Because of this, they might even fail in their endeavor, but thinking that was just borrowing trouble for now. This was the hand that they had been dealt and Sherlock could only hope that it would be enough. His brother wasn’t alone and that was the first step. “I get that, I do. And I know that you sharing a meal with me isn’t going to mean that you’re miraculously cured. I just wanted to prove to you that I’m here now, Mycie and I want to help you. And it’s not just me. As much as it pains me to admit it, Stark is more of a brother to you than I am.” His voice cracked a little here but he forced himself to go on. “He’ll do whatever it takes to help you. And Loki will too. I know you’ve not spent a lot of time with him, but he’s one of the best guys I know, besides you, and he’s willing to help as well.”

“Oh, Sherlock, how could you think that? Yes, I think of Tony like a brother, but you  _ are _ my brother and always will be. No one can ever replace you, and no one will ever be a  _ better _ brother.”

Despite the intended sentiment, Sherlock felt gutted by the confirmation that he would never be anything  _ but _ a brother to Mycroft. His heart ached but he fought to keep any sign of it from his face, knowing that tonight was about Mycroft, about helping him, not about his own stupid, unnatural feelings. He forced a smile to his lips, but of course, his brother could see that it wasn’t genuine.

“Lockie, I swear, Tony isn’t a replacement for you. No one could ever replace you as my brother.”

He wanted to scream, to shout that he didn’t care if Mycroft wanted Tony as his real brother, so long as Sherlock could have Mycroft as a lover, companion,  _ partner _ . But instead all he could do was nod, to shove his feelings as far down inside him as he could, to ignore the pain that was ripping his heart to shreds. “I know,” he managed to say half convincingly.

Mycroft looked suddenly unsure, and it wasn’t a look Sherlock was used to seeing on the redhead’s face. “Would it be okay if I gave you a hug?” he asked tentatively.

It was another kick to the gut, a brutal reminder of just how much they had drifted away from one another. Growing up they had always been tactile siblings, sharing hugs and cuddles, always in one another’s personal space. For his brother to feel he had to  _ ask permission _ , sounding almost sure that he would be denied, was just another blow. Last week’s incident was obviously still fresh in Mycroft’s mind, and it hurt that he was worried he would make the teen uncomfortable if they touched. The tears that had been threatening to spill welled over and trickled down his cheeks. “Of course you can,” Sherlock choked out.

Mycroft took both their plates and put them to one side and then shuffled forward on the rug until he could pull his younger brother against him. Sherlock shuddered a little at the contact, but clung to Mycroft, his arms slipping around his tiny waist. He could feel how emaciated Mycroft was and yet being in his arms still made Sherlock feel safe and secure; nothing could hurt him while he was under Mycroft’s protection. He felt a thumb brush against his cheek, wiping away a tear. “Don’t cry, Lockie,” Mycroft whispered. “I’ll be okay, I promise.”

“I can’t stand the thought of ever losing you,” Sherlock sobbed, his arms tightening around his brother.

“You won’t, I promise. I’ll never leave you again.”

Knowing that the promise would mean nothing if Mycroft ever discovered the immoral feelings Sherlock had for him, he cried even harder, his whole body shuddering as he sobbed. One of Mycroft’s hands came up to rub soothing circles on his back and the irony wasn’t lost on Sherlock that he this whole night was supposed to be about Mycroft and yet it had done a complete turn about and now his older brother was comforting him. He couldn’t find the energy to care about that though since it just felt too good to be in Mycroft’s arms, to feel the warmth of his body pressed against Sherlock’s, to feel his brother’s breath on his throat. 

They stayed embraced for a long time, until eventually it became too uncomfortable to maintain the position any longer. They broke apart, Sherlock sniffing in what he was sure was a very undignified and unattractive manner, and Mycroft either not noticing, or more likely, politely ignoring it. 

“Why did you choose this room for our picnic?” Mycroft asked quietly once they were both re-seated comfortably on the rug. 

Sherlock picked up their plates and handed over one of them. “I thought we could play together after dinner,” he explained, his voice hoarse.

Mycroft’s eyes flew to his cello, sitting in the corner with a white dust cover over it. “I haven’t played in years.”

“You might be a little rusty to begin with but I’m sure it’ll come back to you quickly enough.”

“So you’re still playing your violin?”

“Of course. It helps to calm my mind a little when it’s racing away with itself.”

“I didn't know that.”

He could have made a quip about there being a lot of things Mycroft didn’t know about him; could have made a snarky retort like he used to, but Sherlock choose not to. He may not be able to have Mycroft how he wanted him, but this his opportunity to get to know his brother again and he wasn’t going to pass that up. “Well, now you do. Come on, let’s finish eating so we can make a start. I’ve missed our duets together.”

  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Loki hurried down the walkway, ducking each time he passed a classroom window so none of the teachers would see him and ask what he was doing out of class. He reached the Arts complex without incident and slipped quietly inside the Lesser Hall, pausing to see where Fury was. The Drama teacher was standing in front of the stage with Molly Hooper, their backs to the room and it appeared they were discussing something on the papers that were spread out in front of them. Loki grinned and made his way over to Sherlock and Tony who were sitting at the back of the hall.

“Hey, Snow White,” Tony greeted him with a happy smile. He reached out a hand and Loki took it, allowing himself to be pulled down to sit next to them. “Have you been orchestrating trouble?”

“Whatever would have given you that idea?” he asked innocently, his green eyes wide.

Sherlock snorted. “Because I told him so, that’s why.”

Scowling at his best friend, Loki said, “Don’t give away all my secrets, you big git.”

“Hey! It’s not like he couldn’t tell you were up to  _ something _ . You asked Lestrade if you could go to the loo, didn’t come back, and then were late to drama. He would have figured it out by himself anyway.”

Tony grinned. “Sherlock said you don’t like to say in advance what you’ve managed to pull off. Do we get any hints at all?”

Loki shrugged. “No, but I didn't bring lunch today so we’ll need to go to the canteen to get some food.”

Sherlock sniggered. “Oh, this should be good. The last time you pulled a prank in the canteen you turned all of the pumpkin soup purple and confused the hell out of the lunch ladies.”

“That was  _ you _ ?” Tony gasped.

Loki grinned. “Yep.”

“I’m pretty sure most of the shenanigans that have happened around here originate back to Loki,” Sherlock told him. “The harmless ones, anyway. He refuses to do anything that will hurt anyone, unlike some of the idiots we go to school with.”

“I’m glad to hear that the olive oil on the steps wasn’t you,” Tony said, lifting Loki’s hand and brushing a kiss to his knuckles.

Loki could feel his face darken. “I aim to cause mischief, not injuries. Those girls could easily have broken their necks instead of just their arms.”

“Yeah, it was a pretty dick move. Did they ever figure out who was behind it? I mean, weren’t the cops called because people were seriously hurt?”

“Yes, the police came but those imbeciles couldn’t solve the case of the missing ham sandwich even if they saw who ate it,” Sherlock drawled.

“Not everyone has your powers of deduction,” Loki told him.

“No, but you’d think you’d have to have  _ basic _ reasoning skills to get a job on the force.”

Loki laughed, knowing this was always a gripe of Sherlock’s. He’d told his friend numerous times he should join the force when he left school since he’d make a great detective, but the curly haired genius would just scowl and say he’d get bored with the petty crime in town. London was where all the  _ interesting _ cases happened.

“Okay, people, listen up!” Fury called, drawing their attention. “We’ll be running auditions by roles so everyone auditioning for Milly, please line up to the left of stage and I’ll call you on one by one. We’ll do Lachlan next, and then work our way through the supporting roles so get yourselves into groups, ready to go. We’ve actually had three people nominate straight up for the backstage crew, so once we’ve determined who else will be on the crew, those three will each be in charge of a particular area.” Fury clapped his hands together. “Okay, people, move it! We have a lot to do and not much time to do it in. Hop to it.”

The class got to their feet and began to sort themselves into groups, and Loki and Tony stayed sitting down. “I wonder who else signed up for the crew?” Loki mused.

“No idea,” Tony replied. “Last I checked it was just you and I on the list.” He shuffled a little closer until their thighs were touching and pulled Loki’s hand over into his lap, holding it in both of his and tracing patterns on it with his thumbs. “So, uh, looks like my dad  _ will _ be out on Saturday night. I’m not sure for how long but I think I’ll be able to sneak out without much of an issue.”

“Really?” Loki felt a thrill go through him. “That’s fantastic.”

Tony grinned. “Yeah, it is. We’ll just have to figure logistics I suppose. I won’t be able to take my car since it’ll be a dead giveaway I’m gone if he gets home before me.”

“Are you interested in a change of plans?” Loki asked.

“Oh?”

“Well, how about instead of you sneaking  _ out,  _ I sneak  _ in _ ?”

“You’d be okay coming to the belly of the beast?”

“Are you calling yourself a beast?” Loki asked, and then before he could stop himself added, “Oh, wait, you said  _ to _ , not  _ on _ .”

Tony’s jaw dropped open and he gaped at his boyfriend. “Holy crap, Sherlock was right. You really  _ are _ completely different than what you appear.”

He suddenly felt self conscious. “Is that not a good thing?” Maybe he’d pushed too far, let himself get too comfortable around Tony, too quickly.

“Are you serious? Lokes, no!” Tony reached up and stroked a hand down over Loki’s cheek. “It is a  _ very _ good thing! I’ve just been worried about pushing you too far, too soon, and then you come out with something like that! It just surprised me a little bit.”

“Oh, right.” Loki dropped his eyes down to his lap, understanding he must be confusing his boyfriend. He’d said right from the start he’d wanted to take things slowly and then he’d initiated phone sex, practically dry humped Tony on Tuesday behind the library, and now he was making rather explicit innuendos. The worst part was that once they were actually alone, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to go through with doing much more than they’d already done. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

“Hey, hey it’s alright, no need to apologise.” A finger was placed under his chin and then Loki was looking into earnest honey brown eyes. “I like it, I really do. Flirty you is so fucking sexy. But it doesn’t mean we have to do any of what we’ve said we’ll do while flirting, okay? Not until you’re ready, until we’re  _ both _ ready.”

Loki’s lips quirked up in a small smile.”How is it that you always seem to know exactly what is worrying me?”

“I reckon it’s probably a sign that we’re made for one another.”

Loki’s breath caught at the sentiment, grateful it wasn’t just himself that seemed to feel such a strong connection. He’d been worried it was simply because it was his first relationship, that he was being overwhelmed by the novelty and it was nothing more but simple hormone driven exuberance.

Before they could speak anymore, Fury was calling on stage the first of their classmates to audition for Milly and Loki turned to watched. He saw that almost every single girl in the class was lined up to audition for the female lead, with only Janine Hawkins standing to the side, presumably going for one of the other roles, perhaps that of Milly’s only friend from school. The same was true of the role of Lachlan - everyone else, other than Sherlock was auditioning for the male lead, with the curly haired genius deciding in the end on going for the role of the brother instead of the great aunt. Loki’s eyes scanned the room and they fell on Christine Everhart, still sitting on the carpet in front of the stage, the third member of the backstage crew. He nudged Tony and tilted his head in her direction.

His boyfriend’s reaction was interesting. His eyes widened in shock and then his expression turned into one of wariness. “What wrong?” Loki asked quietly as on stage Anthea began her audition.

Tony leaned close, whispering into Loki’s ear. “She might cause a few issues.”

“Why?” Loki asked softly, his lips just brushing the shell of Tony’s ear.

“She’s one of the people I’ve snogged.”

“And? I doubt she’s the only one in this room you’ve kissed.”

“Yeah, but I kissed her more than once. I think she thought that made her different.”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “I’d think the same. You’re rather notorious for not going back for seconds.” He felt a tiny sting of jealousy but it faded almost immediately. He knew Tony hadn’t cared for any of the people he’d dallied with, hadn’t wanted to go further with them. He  _ did _ with Loki though and that was what mattered now.

“I thought maybe she was at first, which is why I kissed her a second time, but turns out she was just as shallow as the rest.”

“Am I to assume you don’t find me shallow then, darling?” Loki almost purred into his ear, darting out his tongue to lick at the lobe.

“Fuck, no. Dammit, Lokes, you’re going to give me a boner right here in class if you keep that up.”

He gave a throaty chuckle and pulled away, noting happily that Tony looked like he wanted to pull him right back in, class or no class. They spent the next fifteen minutes watching the rest of the auditions for Milly, with Molly Hooper taking the last space, even though she would be in charge of casting. Loki and Tony exchanged an amused look, instantly knowing that all the other auditions had been for nothing since it was clear she had always intended to take the lead herself. The rest of the class saw it as well and Molly was thrown all kinds of shade by her peers but she happily ignored it, settling back into her seat next to Fury and calling for the first Lachlan audition to begin. 

It was halfway through these that Christine approached them. She sat herself down, joining them without asking, sitting as close to Tony as she could get. Loki felt him stiffen and the hands that were still holding his spasmed a little, gripping it tighter. “Hello, Tony,” Christine said, her voice pitched low not only so she wouldn’t draw Fury’s attention, but also to make her voice sound sultry.

“Christine,” he greeted her politely enough but didn't bother to look at her, eyes focussed on the stage.

“I saw you had signed up for the crew,” she said, not at all deterred by his lack of reaction to her presence. “I thought I’d join up too, that maybe we could have a little fun, just like old times. Doesn't that sound good?”

Now Tony turned to look at her, a pissed off expression on his face. “Are you seriously coming on to me  _ right now _ ?”

She reached over and lay a hand on his knee. “I really liked being with you, Tony. I think we’d have fun together.”

“I can’t believe how dumb you are,” he told her in a shocked voice, pushing her hand away. He held up his other hand, Loki’s fingers still tangled with his. “I’m sitting here,  _ with my boyfriend _ , and you think you can just waltz up to me like he doesn't even exist and make a move? Not a great plan.”

Christine shrugged, her blonde curls bouncing with the movement. “You said you were bi but I figured you prefer chicks. I’m here and available, so you don’t have to settle for  _ him _ now.”

Loki was seething but held his tongue, knowing that Tony had to handle this. If he jumped in and took her down a notch like he wanted to do so desperately, she wouldn’t accept that that was what Tony wanted. Even if she heard it directly from the shorter genius, she probably  _ still _ wouldn’t accept it, but it had to come from Tony nonetheless. 

“If either of us is  _ settling _ , then it’s Loki, not me,” Tony told her. “I’ve got him now and I’m not letting go, not for anyone - male or female. So do us a favour, Christine and fuck off.”

She didn’t leave, just narrowed her eyes at them. “You’re really going to chose that skinny weirdo over me? Wanna rethink that Tony?”

“No, I really don’t. Just a word of advice though, before you take your portal back to hell - insulting someone’s partner is never going to work as a seduction technique, it’s just going to make them think that you’re even more of a bitch than they already did. Now go away.”

Loki didn't see if she left or not because Tony turned to him, gripped his face and proceeded to kiss him senseless. It was hard and rough and  _ possessive _ , a glowing beacon that Tony was his and he was Tony’s and no one was going to get between them. It left them both panting hard when they finally broke apart and also grateful that Fury had dimmed the lights in the hall since their trousers were both rather tented. “Wow,” Loki said with a shaky laugh. “That was some kiss.”

“Yeah, well, I had a point to make,” Tony said without a hint of an apology. 

“This weirdo appreciates that you made it,” he teased.

Tony’s mouth turned down into a frown. “Don’t call yourself that, you’re not a weirdo, Loki.”

He shrugged. “I really don’t care - I’m not exactly  _ normal _ .”

“No, you’re perfect,” Tony told him, followed by a sweet kiss.

They shared a smile and then turned back to the stage as Sherlock was called up to audition for the part of Milly’s brother, Thomas. Despite being the only one to go for the role and so being practically guaranteed to get it, Sherlock gave a flawless performance. He had always had a theatrical streak to him, and Loki recalled his best friend telling him of how he would act out scenes from various Shakespearean works with Mycroft when he was much younger. It seemed he was born for the stage, and was easily the best actor in the class. Loki and Tony both clapped loudly and cheered when he finished and even from that distance, they could see a blush on Sherlock’s cheeks. Sherlock left the stage and came back to sit next to them, a pleased smile on his lips.

Once the last role had been auditioned for, Fury addressed them once more. “Okay, folks, the parts will be posted next Tuesday so you’ll be able to see before class if you were successful. I’d like to reiterate that Miss Hooper’s casting decisions will be  _ final _ , and there will be no reconsiderations. Class dismissed.”

They had a short break before their next class and they agreed to meet up outside the canteen for lunch. Loki couldn’t help but grin as he thought of the chaos that would ensue when the fake cock roaches he had planted throughout the serving areas and tables were found. Amongst the realistic looking plastic ones were a handful of mechanical roaches and these he’d hidden under the lids of the bain-maries, ready to be activated by remote control once he was close enough. He wondered what Tony’s reaction would be and kept his fingers crossed that he would be amused and not disgusted. Considering the way he had reacted so far to seeing the ‘real’ Loki, the green eyed teen was pretty sure he had nothing to worry about. It seemed that despite all the odds and all of Loki’s insecurities, Tony Stark was a little bit smitten. 

And wasn’t that just glorious. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have a lovely Chrissy tomorrow, and please be safe! Thanks so much for your support along the way, I really appreciate it xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Mycroft arrived at the lab on Friday morning feeling happier than he had in a long time. He’d spent time with Sherlock every night since Tuesday and it seemed that finally they were beginning to close the rift between them. It hadn’t been easy - they had had several conversations that had left them both in tears, in which they had reopened old wounds in an attempt to cleanse them so they could heal. Sherlock had also encouraged him to eat each time and this had almost been harder than the talking for Mycroft. He had tried though, consuming enough to keep the sadness from those beautiful blue-green eyes.

It hadn't all been hard and painful however. They had played together each night, the cello settling between Mycroft’s knees like it had never left. At times he had missed a few notes, too distracted by watching the rapturous expression on his brother’s face as he got lost in the music he was making. Sherlock looked so content and at peace when he played his violin, his eyes closed and the sharpness of his cheek bones throwing dark shadows over his face. He was so absorbed in it that he didn't even noticed the skipped notes or Mycroft’s faltering hand.

Then there had been the few times they had laughed together, remembering fond times from their childhood, causing them to giggle together until they were breathless. They were deeply private moments, ones that no one else would ever see, not that they would be believed if they _had_ been seen. The Holmes brothers did _not_ giggle, nor did they laugh so hard that they snorted, clutching at their aching bellies and wiping tears from their eyes. They were snapshots in time belonging only to the two of them and Mycroft treasured them deeply.

Opening his laptop, Mycroft got straight to work, wanting to do one last final check of his work before he went to Howard with it. He had looked into the anomaly that he’d found last week in the data for the latest phone upgrade and was now certain that somehow someone had hacked into their secure server. It was a frightening prospect - not only did Stark Industries have military grade security, but Holmes Inc had their own systems that Mycroft had helped develop and he had been certain that no one could get through them. He couldn’t find any hint of anything malicious left behind, nor had any of the extra sensitive files been breached, it was as if someone had stuck a toe in the water, probing to see if they _could_ get in.

His phone suddenly started to vibrate and beep and Mycroft frowned as he pulled it from his pocket. It was one of the pre-programmed alarms but he hadn’t set it, only using the function to wake up in the morning. He thumbed open the screen to silence the alarm and saw that there was a note attached to the alarm.

_Drink ready made protein shake in fridge._

Crossing to the small bar fridge under the coffee maker, Mycroft opened the door to find a chilled carton inside. He pulled it out and saw that it was in fact a protein shake. Glancing at his watch, he saw that Sherlock would just be starting his first class but figured his brother would likely be keeping a close eye on his phone.

_Did you steal my phone last night? - MH_

The reply back was almost instantaneous.

_Of course - SH_

_So this is all your doing? - MH_

_Well, I’d say it was a joint effort between Tony and myself. I set the alarms, he snuck the food in - SH_

_Alarms? As in plural? How often will they go off? - MH_

_Somewhat frequently…-SH_

_Define ‘somewhat frequently’ - MH_

_Every hour or so give or take. We don’t expect you to eat ALL the food we’ve left, but if you manage a bite or two each time, we’ll be happy - SH_

Mycroft’s initial reaction had been one of annoyance - he wasn’t a child and didn’t require a snack schedule, dammit! But then he realised how much effort the two teenagers must have gone to and how worried they must be to have come up with such a plan and his annoyance faded. It was actually rather touching, proving that they cared and wanted to see him well.

_I shall do my best, just don’t expect a me to keep you a food diary - MH_

_Just that you try is enough for us. I have to go - Lestrade is giving me a very pointed look - SH_

_Apologies - I didn’t mean to get you into trouble - MH_

_That’s my secret, Mycie - I’m_ **_always_ ** _in trouble ;-) - SH_

Mycroft chuckled at his phone, happy beyond belief that Sherlock was back to joking with him. He took the carton back to his desk and pulled the straw from the side, fighting to release it from its plastic prison and in the end just tearing it open with his teeth. He pierced the foil hole and then dutifully took a sip, wincing a little as the overly sweet taste of faux banana filled his mouth. He forced himself to swallow and then placed the beverage on the desk, going back to his work.

By the time Mycroft had once more checked the data he had on the anomaly, he had drunk half the protein shake and his stomach was feeling uncomfortably full. He threw the rest in the rubbish bin, knowing he would be unable to finish it but feeling stupidly proud that he’d had as much as he’d had. He felt silly about being happy about such a small achievement but just imagining the pleased expression on Sherlock and Tony’s faces was enough to silence those internal criticisms. Buoyed by his success, he picked up his tablet which he’d transferred the necessary files to and went looking for Howard.

Virginia Potts was sitting at her desk in the small waiting area outside Howard’s lavish office and Mycroft stopped in front of her. “Good morning, Miss Potts,” he greeted her politely. “Is Howard in? I have a matter of some urgency I must speak to him about.”

“I’m sorry, Mr Holmes, but Mr Stark is unavailable at the moment,” she replied, a cool expression on her face. “He won’t be back in the office until after lunch.”

Mycroft took in her tense shoulders, the thin press of her lips, and the shame in her eyes and deduced that Howard had left to spend time with a new acquaintance. He couldn't for the life of him understand why the redhead stayed with the company since she had obviously been more invested in their fling than her boss had been. She was feeling the harsh sting of rejection and Howard was not even bothering to hide his new dalliance from her. “I’ll send him an email then and hopefully he’ll see it before he returns.”

Her lips twisted in a bitter smile. “He’ll probably be too distracted to spare a minute to check his emails but by all means, go ahead. Would you like me to schedule in a meeting for this afternoon?”

“Please, if you could.”

She typed into her computer and then gave him another of those polite smiles, her mask firmly in place but allowing just enough through the cracks that Mycroft could see how upset she really was. “You’re all booked in for 2pm.”

“Thank you, Miss Potts. I appreciate your help.”

“My pleasure, Mr Holmes. Have a lovely morning.”

The scientist returned to his office, immediately emailing Howard with his concerns, and then, unable to do anything else about the matter at that moment, got on with some other work. He was lost in his head, working on ideas for new features for their next phone release when his own phone began beeping at him. He turned off the alarm, and smiled at the message.

_Apple in desk drawer._

He rolled his chair over to the drawer and opened it to find a red apple nestled in amongst his paperclips and sticky notes. It was his favourite kind - crisp and a little tart and he happily took a bite, enjoying the juice that burst over his tongue. His phone pinged with an incoming message and he saw that this time it was from Tony.

_Are the alarms working? - TS_

_I had half the shake and am eating some of the apple now, Anthony so yes, your cunning plan has worked - MH_

_It was actually Sherlock’s cunning plan - I just helped orchestrate it, but I’m happy to take some of the credit if it’s worked - TS_

_Don’t let the glory go to your head - MH_

_I won’t - it’s big enough as it is - TS_

_This is true - MH_

_I gotta go, but just wanted to check in - TS_

_Thank you, Anthony. I do appreciate it - MH_

The day progressed in a similar manner - his phone would begin to beep and there would be a another message:

_Time for a cup of tea - remember to stay hydrated!_

_A chicken salad for lunch will be delivered in ten minutes._

_Trail mix in container on bench next to coffee._

His meeting with Howard was cancelled, Pepper phoning and informing him in a neutral tone that ‘ _Mr Stark has been waylaid and will not be returning to the office today’._ Mycroft had huffed out an annoyed breath once he’d put the phone down, debating whether he should let the head of security know of the anomaly he’d discovered. In the end he decided against it - he’d not found any signs of further breaches and no damage seemed to have been done from the first. Knowing that his colleague would be gone, and still a little annoyed at his unprofessionalism, Mycroft felt suddenly like bending the rules himself. He picked up his phone and typed out a text message to Tony.

_Your father won’t be here this afternoon - how about you bring Loki and Sherlock with you when you come after school? I’m sure Loki would love a private tour - MH_

_Have I ever told you how much I fucking love you, Myc? - TS_

_Alas, you have not - MH_

_Well I do! Just wish Pepper wouldn’t report back to Dad whether I was actually there or not :( - TS_

_Unfortunately these are the rules we have to play by, but at least you’ll get to spend a little extra time with Loki today - MH_

_Thanks for that - TS_

_My pleasure. Let Sherlock know I’ll give him a lift home from here - MH_

_Will do - TS_

Mycroft slipped his phone back into his pocket, happy that Tony was so elated. The situation had a lovely silver lining for himself - while Tony and Loki found a quiet, empty lab somewhere where they could be alone, he would get to spend extra time with his brother. He tried to tell himself that he was pleased simply so they could continue to work on their brotherly relationship, but it had been a trying day and the reality was, he just wanted to _see_ Sherlock. The sight of his brother was like a balm for his soul, and if there were any opportunities in which Mycroft could look upon that ethereal beauty, then he would grasp it in both hands.

The afternoon went by slowly, the odd beeping from his phone his only company. He dutifully had one or two bites to eat at each alarm and he had to admit that the process worked quite well. He wasn’t forced to eat an entire meal, which was daunting and made him feel physically sick afterwards, but the small amounts of food every hour or so were manageable, especially since the items the teens had prepared were light but nutritious. He did tend to get caught up in his work and so the alarms were actually needed to serve as a reminder to stop for a moment and take a short break. By late afternoon, Mycroft was feeling better than he had done in a very long time - his energy levels were up, he wasn’t light headed, his stomach wasn’t aching from either too little or too much food, but most of all, _mentally_ he was feeling better. He still struggled with his unnatural love for Sherlock, but he always would. There was nothing he could do about that so he had to learn to live with it. It was the fact that both Sherlock and Tony were putting in so much effort to helping him, that they cared _so much_ , plus the steps he and Sherlock had taken to repair their bond, that elevated his mood. He knew he wasn’t magically cured - the days where he would struggle would likely outweigh the good ones, but the fact that he _could_ feel like this was enough for now.

When the lab door swung open, revealing Sherlock, Tony, and Loki, Mycroft grinned at them, and he had to admit - he felt pretty bloody fantastic.


	23. Chapter 23

Tony paced around his bedroom, nervously watching the clock. Howard had just left for his meeting and it was almost time for plan ‘Sneak Time With Loki’ to commence. Yesterday afternoon had been nice - getting to spend a couple of extra hours with his boyfriend that he hadn’t planned on had really made his day, but they hadn’t been able to do much. As much as they didn’t take steps to hide their relationship when at school, it was a different thing altogether to flaunt it right smack bang in the middle of Stark Industries. Tony knew that his dad wouldn’t be overly pleased with the development and snogging Loki in the hallways was the fastest way for Howard to hear that his son was seeing someone. So even though he had given his boyfriend a tour, they hadn’t held hands or been overt in their affections, appearing to any onlookers as simply friends. 

Tonight though they would have genuine time to themselves if everything went according to plan. Howard may have been out but Maria and the small staff that resided permanently in the manor would be there so it was still risky. Luckily, the forecast was for clear skies and so Tony had hatched a plan that would hopefully not only give them some privacy, but would also provide an excuse for him not to be in his bedroom if Howard arrived home before Loki left. An hour ago, before he lost the light, he had set up his telescope on the far side of the grounds, explaining to Maria (within earshot of his dad) that Jupiter would be in perfect position tonight to see clearly and since he’d finished all of his school work, he wanted to do some stargazing. Neither of his parents had seemed overly interested, which stung, but was ultimately was what he’d needed.

Now Howard was gone, the sun had just set, and Tony had gathered together everything they would need. He’d raided the kitchen for a picnic dinner, Cook as usual happily supplying him with more food than he could possibly eat alone, which meant there was more than enough for both himself and Loki. He’d also snuck in a few bottles of cider, a block of chocolate, and some cheese and crackers in case Loki didn't have a sweet tooth. He’d already taken out a picnic blanket and an extra warm blanket when he’d set up the telescope, and had stolen two decorative pillows from one of the sofas in the library which were now stacked next to the basket. A flashlight was also sitting next to the basket and after a brief debate with himself as to whether they would need them or not, he had thrown in a box of condoms and a tube of lube, just in case. He was almost certain it wouldn’t go that far, but on the off chance that it  _ did _ , it was best to be safe than sorry. 

Tony’s phone chirped and he fumbled the screen open, nerves making his hands shaky.

_ Leaving now - LO _

_ I’ll meet you by the side gate. See you soon - TS _

Picking up his supplies, Tony made his way swiftly downstairs and let himself out of the kitchen door, thanking Cook once again for her help. The cheerful woman waved him off, wishing him a nice evening and he switched on the flashlight and hurried down the darkened pathways. It took him several minutes to reach the spot he’d chosen and he dropped the basket and the pillows onto the blanket, then continued through the garden until he came to the small gate that opened onto the side road that bordered their property. Tony switched the flashlight off and leaned against the wall, his eyes on the road as he waited for his boyfriend. His heart was beating faster than usual and his stomach was a fluttering mess of butterflies, but it was an excited nervousness. 

He didn’t have long to wait, the roar of Thor’s WRX sounding long before his headlights became visible. Tony stepped out onto the side of the road so the blonde soccer player could see where to pull over and soon the passenger door was opening and one of Loki’s long legs slipped outside. Thor said something to him and Loki replied with a smirk, but Tony couldn’t hear what was said. With one last comment from Thor, Loki nodded and then got out of the car the entire way. Tony raised a hand in a wave and Thor inclined his head in response, then revved the engine and spun the car in a arc, disappearing back down the road, leaving the two teens in darkness.

“Hi,” Loki said, a little breathlessly, stepping close.

“Hi, yourself,” Tony replied, moving closer as well. Then they were kissing, falling against each other, arms circling waists and necks as they greeted each other the way they’d both been dreaming of all day. When they finally broke apart, Tony couldn’t help but grin. “So, how did you convince Barbie to give you a lift?”

Loki grimaced. “I promised to help him with his biology assignment.”

“Do you know anything about biology? You don’t take it.”

“No, but it’s an essay and I’m better at those than Thor is. He’s written it but he needs me to tweak it.”

“So what, add in basic punctuation and a few multi-syllable words?”

Loki chuckled but shook his head. “He’s not actually as bad at writing essays as he thinks he is so I have to say, it wasn’t a hefty price to pay in exchange for a lift. It’s essentially just a proofread which I would have done for him anyway.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t have to sell your soul to see me tonight.”

“Eh, I probably would have been willing to do that too,” Loki quipped.

Tony grinned again and took his hand in his. “Come on, let me show you where we’ll be spending this lovely evening.”

Locking the gate behind them, Tony led Loki down the garden path, ducking under overhanging branches and stepping over protruding tree roots until they made it to the spot he had laid out the blanket and set up the telescope. Loki made a pleased sound when he saw the implement and he stepped over to it, bending over and peering through the eyepiece to try it out. “Nice view,” he said as he looked back up at Tony with a smile. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d even want to spend any time using it or not,” Tony told him, turning the flashlight off and settling himself down onto the picnic blanket. Loki joined him, sitting next to him so their thighs were touching.

“I haven’t been stargazing in years, but I always enjoyed it.”

“It’s one of my favourite hobbies, but with the poor weather we get here, I don’t get much of a chance to do it.”

Loki tilted his head and looked up at the sky. “Well it’s a nice clear night tonight.”

Tony didn’t bother to look at the sky, having eyes only for his boyfriend. It was a dark night but they were sitting so close that Tony could see him quite clearly. Other than the gala, this was the first time he’d seen Loki out of school uniform; he was wearing black jeans and a green hoodie that looked almost black in the dim light, and the casual look suited him well. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck in a loose ponytail and his pale skin was drawn taut as he gazed upwards. Unable to help himself, Tony leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Loki’s throat, feeling the pulse beneath his lips. His boyfriend turned his neck, giving him even more access and Tony lifted one hand to cup Loki’s head as his lips worried at the sweet skin beneath them. 

Loki then pulled away, pushing Tony gently until he was falling down onto his back and the tall teen straddled his hips, holding himself up with his hands placed to either side of Tony’s shoulders. “I’ve not been able to think of anything but you all day,” he admitted softly.

Tony hummed. “Me too. I’m glad you came.”

Loki’s lips quirked into a smile and then he leaned down and caught Tony’s mouth in another kiss. It was the easiest thing in the world, kissing Loki, and Tony was sure he could lose himself in it for days. Loki’s lips were soft and he still tasted of mint and vanilla, and the shorter genius sent his tongue probing for more, licking his way into the wet cavern of his boyfriend’s mouth. Loki made a small hum of pleasure, lowering himself until he was on his elbows, bringing their chests flush together. Tony reached up and lay a hand on the small of Loki’s back, slipping a finger between his hoodie and the smooth skin of his back. He could feel goosebumps break out and he realised his hands must be cold even after such a short time outside. Easing Loki back to break the kiss he threw out a hand, searching for the blanket he’d bought and then he managed to shake it out so it covered both of them. 

“Such a gentleman,” Loki purred, wrapping the blanket closer around his shoulders.

“Or totally selfish,” Tony countered with a teasing smile. “Maybe I just wanted to be able to feel you up and figured I’d have more luck if you were warm?”

“Oh, I see how it is now,” Loki said with a grin. “I had absolutely  _ no idea _ that you had lured me to this isolated spot, alone, at night, with a warm blanket and pillows, with the intent of copping a feel. I am  _ shocked,  _ Tony, absolutely shocked!”

“Do me a favour? If you’re going to run away on me, can you give me a heads up so I can reverse our positions and hold you down?”

“I thought you told Sherlock that you were looking forward to  _ me _ holding  _ you _ down. Is this position not satisfying for you?” He ground his hips down a little to punctuate his point, rubbing their growing erections together.

“ _ Oh _ . No, no, this is good, this is  _ so _ good,” Tony said a little breathlessly.

Loki’s mouth turned up into a wicked smile. “I’m very pleased to hear that, darling,” he purred.

“God, not enough kissing happening. Too much talking, not enough kissing.” Tony pulled Loki back down and glued their lips together, deepening the kiss immediately. One of Loki’s long slender hands trailed down Tony’s arm and moved across to his side, caressing him through his sweater and Tony couldn’t help but squirm at the touch. His own hands were busy, sliding up and under his boyfriend’s hoodie, his fingers running lightly along the soft skin, tracing a path over the protruding vertebrae. Loki’s mouth was so  _ warm _ , and their tongues brushed against each other, and Tony simply could not get enough. He tilted his face a little so he could breathe through his nose, not wanting to break away for something as trivial as needing oxygen. His hands continued upwards, Loki’s hoodie shoved halfway up his back so Tony could grip his shoulder blades under the blanket.

Loki moved his hips again, and both teens groaned. They were both fully hard now, and Tony pressed his groin upwards, seeking more friction. They rutted languidly against each other, neither seriously seeking to get themselves off, just enjoying the feel of the other pressed against them, a promise of what lay in store for the future. While their groins slid together, their mouths were in constant motion, tongues teasing, swiping along lips and gums, gasping pants of breath being shared between them.

And then Loki slipped a hand under the front of Tony’s sweater, sliding it up over his stomach and the shorter genius froze. Loki noticed immediately and he broke the kiss, looking down at Tony in worry. “What did I do wrong?” he asked.

His boyfriend’s hand was still on Tony’s diaphragm and his shock turned to panic and he shoved Loki off of him, shuffling backwards on the picnic blanket until they were no longer touching, his breathing coming hard and fast. Even in the dim light, Tony could see the hurt in Loki’s eyes but it didn't register over the deafening sound of his blood thumping through his veins, or the way the world was slowly narrowing down to the hammering of his heart in his ribcage.

“Tony?” Loki asked in a small voice. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

He tried to answer, but his throat was tight and he had trouble getting the words out. Eventually he managed it, his voice sounding hoarse and pained and his hand clutched at his chest. “Don’t touch me there, don’t ever touch me there.”

 


	24. Chapter 24

Loki sat on his hunches, the blanket tangled around his legs, staring in shock at Tony. His boyfriend seemed on the verge of a panic attack, all because Loki had slid his hand under his shirt. His first instinct was to recoil from the rejection, hurt washing over him, but luckily he kept a level head and was able to see that it wasn’t anything personal. He had seen right from the start that Tony was very self conscious about the scars left over from his multiple heart surgeries but he’d almost completely forgotten about them if he was honest. Besides those couple of times for PE, he hadn't seen Tony shirtless and his boyfriend didn’t ever talk about his operations, so Loki hadn't dwelled on them. 

Now that they were starting to get intimate, it was obviously going to be a problem and they’d need to talk about it. The last thing Loki wanted was for Tony to get uncomfortable at the mere thought of being touched. It stung, but he knew it wasn’t because of  _ him _ so he shoved those selfish feelings aside to concentrate on the teen who had started hyperventilating in front of him. It seemed Tony had fallen over the edge and was now having a full on anxiety attack. Moving slowly, Loki shifted back even further, putting more space between them, and he settled down with his legs crossed so as not to appear threatening. He placed his hands on his knees so Tony could see where they were at all times, even in the dim light of the moonless night. “Tony? I’m not going to touch you, I promise,” he said in a soft voice. “Can you calm down for me? You’re worrying me a little bit.”

Tony’s breathing had started to become even more ragged, shallow little gasps that took air in but didn't really expel any of it. One of his hands had come up to rest on his chest, his fingers curling into the fabric of his jumper and the other hand clawed at the leg of his jeans. He seemed to hear Loki though and his eyes moved up to settle onto his face. After several long moments, he took a deeper breath, holding it before letting it go in a huge rush. Loki subconsciously had deepened his own breathing and Tony began to match it, breathing in and out slowly and deeply. Little by little the shorter genius began to calm down, and when his breathing was finally back to normal, Loki gave him a small smile, allowing his hand to reach over and give Tony’s knee a quick squeeze. “Feeling better?” he asked, immediately retreating again to give his boyfriend some space.

Tony nodded, and hung his head low. “I’m so sorry,” he said, so quietly that Loki had to strain to hear him.

“Whatever for?”

Tony shrugged and pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them tight. “For freaking out on you.” 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Loki said, hoping Tony would hear the sincerity in his voice. “ _ I’m _ the one who’s sorry for making you so uncomfortable.”

“It’s not your fault!” Tony shook his head and then sighed. “I’ve totally ruined tonight, haven’t I?”

“Not at all.”

“Yeah right, me shoving you off me and freaking out isn’t exactly a turn on.”

Loki frowned. “Tony, as much as I was enjoying what we were doing, if we do nothing else for the rest of the night but talk and look at the stars, I’ll be happy. This isn’t just about sex for me.”

He saw Tony’s eyes go wide and his boyfriend shuffled forward, reaching out to grasp Loki’s hands in his own. “No, no, no, Lokes, it’s not just about the sex for me either! That came out totally wrong, I’m sorry! I just don’t want you to think that it was anything  _ you _ did. This is all on me!”

“We both seem to be stuffing this up, don’t we?” Loki said a little wryly. “Can I offer a suggestion?”

“Of course, I’m all ears.”

“Let’s start over, shall we?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Loki said, climbing to his feet and offering his boyfriend a hand up, “that we start this night from scratch.”

Tony gave him a puzzled look but allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and then dragged down the path to the gate. Loki hadn't bothered to bring the torch and they both stumbled a few times but eventually they made it in one piece. “Right, here we are, time for a do over,” he announced. He grinned and then stepped away from Tony. “Hello there,” he greeted him as if for the first time. 

Tony was laughing, and he stepped in close and slipped his arms around Loki’s waist. “You’re an idiot,” he said fondly. “But thank you - starting over sounds good.”

Loki draped his arms around Tony’s neck and gave him a soft kiss to the lips. “How are you this fine evening, darling?”

“Much better now that you’re here,” Tony replied with a grin.

“And what do you have on the cards for us tonight?”

“Oh, some fine dining under the stars, stimulating conversation, and I’m hoping you’ll still be up for some tongue tangling.”

Loki sniggered against Tony’s cheek. “When you put it like that, how could I  _ not _ find it appealing?”

They kissed again, starting off slowly but they soon got caught up in it, both feeling the need to be close to the other after the unfortunate start to their evening. Loki made sure to keep his hands above Tony’s clothing, even though he was sure the other teen wouldn’t mind so long as he stayed away from his chest. He didn't want to push his luck though and he was more than happy groping Tony’s arse through his jeans. One of Tony’s legs moved between Loki’s knees and the tall genius let out a whimper as it pressed against the growing bulge in his own jeans. “What say we take this back to the relative comfort of the picnic blanket?” Tony murmured against Loki’s lips.

“Gods, yes,” he managed to reply before their lips were once again against each other.

The walk back took more than twice as long since they stopped every few steps to kiss each other. Tony didn’t have any compunctions about getting his own hands on bare skin and Loki shivered as his hoodie was pushed up and out of the way but his boyfriend’s hands were warm as they stroked across his skin so he didn’t mind overly much. Tony seemed to have a fascination with his bones, always finding a hard protrusion to caress, whether it be his hips, spine, or shoulder blades, and nipping at his collarbones through his jumper. It made Loki a little less self conscious about his slightness, revelling in the small sounds of desire that Tony made as he explored the taller teen’s body. 

When they did finally make it back to their picnic spot, Tony seemed to make a concerted effort to keep his hands to himself, pulling out foodstuffs from the basket he’d bought along and laying them out on the rug. Loki watched him in amusement, one eyebrow quirked.

“What?” Tony asked a little defensively. “I told you it’s not all about getting in your pants!”

Loki chuckled and shook his head. “I didn’t say I had a problem with you getting in my pants, darling.”

His boyfriend sighed and sank down onto his knees. “I know, but I also don’t want you thinking that that’s all I care about. I want to do this  _ right _ but I’m making it up as I go along so there’s a good chance I’m going to get it wrong.”

Loki was touched by how much he seemed to already mean to Tony. “Then we’ll get it wrong  _ together _ .” He settled down on the rug opposite Tony and reached up to brush a thumb over his cheek. “I’m not going to run away just because you make a few mistakes, and I hope you won’t when I fuck up.”

“God no, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good, I’m glad we got that sorted.” He leaned over and gave Tony a gentle kiss then pulled back and peered down through the gloom of the night at the food. “I have literally no clue what you brought us for dinner.”

Tony laughed. “Don’t panic, Snow White - there are no poisoned apples here. It’s all just finger food; stuff that’s easy to eat in the dark.” 

Tony picked up something and held it up to his boyfriend’s lips and Loki opened his mouth to accept it. It was some sort of quiche and he hummed in appreciation, even as he shivered from the cold. “Want to join me under the blanket?” he asked. “Before we both freeze to death.”

“That sounds perfect.” Tony got up and walked on his knees around the food and sat himself down next to Loki, who found the blanket and slipped it around their shoulders. With the soft fabric wrapped around him and Tony sitting pressed close beside him, Loki soon found himself toasty and warm. They shared their meal, talking of school and their friends, just relaxing against each other. When they’d finished eating, they packed everything away and laid down on their backs, staring up at the clear night sky. 

“It’s beautiful,” Loki murmured as he looked at the stars.

“I’ll say,” Tony replied.

Turning his head, Loki noticed that Tony wasn’t looking up anymore but was staring at him. He felt himself blush, wondering how his boyfriend could find him  _ beautiful _ . He didn’t think he was anything special, especially since he’d always been compared to Thor his entire life and his brother was what every teenage boy wanted to look like. How could he even compare with that? By all rights, Tony shouldn’t be looking at Loki with that expression, so why was he?

“Stop it,” Tony murmured. “I can see what you’re thinking.” He rolled over so he was propped up on an elbow and reached out so he could touch Loki’s face. “You are absolutely gorgeous, Lokes.”

“I’m really not.”

“Yes, you really are.” Tony must have decided he didn’t want to hear the protest that was already forming on Loki’s lips because he cut him off with a kiss, his tongue pushing into Loki’s mouth, making talking impossible. He slung a leg over Loki’s hip, essentially pinning him to the ground but the taller teen didn't care, lost as he was in the kiss. They passed the next ten minutes that way, their kisses changing from soft and gentle to playful and teasing before turning hard and frantic. The night sky glittered forgotten above them, the teens having eyes only for each other. Tony, in an attempt to touch as much as his boyfriend as possible, pushed Loki’s hoodie up until it was bunched beneath his chin. Figuring it was just as easy to take it off, the taller teen raised his arms and wiggled it off over his head, throwing it to one side. Before he could lower his arms again, Tony grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head and sliding so he was now sitting atop Loki.

“Well, well well, what do I have here?” he asked, nipping playfully at Loki’s neck.

Loki couldn't help the low growl of desire that sounded in his throat, suddenly wanting  _ more _ . “Fuck, Tony, touch me,” he gasped, wiggling his hips in an attempt to try and get more friction between them.

Above him, Tony stilled, and if there had been even a hint of a moon, Loki was sure he’d have been able to see that his pupils were blown. “Are you sure?” he asked in a breathy voice.

“Yes, Gods yes! Need you so much.”

Releasing his wrists, Tony allowed his hands to trail down Loki’s forearms, over his biceps, and then tickling down across his chest. He dragged his thumbs over the darker skin of his boyfriend’s nipples, already peaked from the chill night air that drifted through the gaps of the blanket draped over them. He didn't linger long, moving down his torso, dancing his fingertips over the soft concave of Loki’s stomach and then teasing over his hip bones before coming to settle on the button of his jeans. “Mind if I undo these?” he asked quietly.

Shaking his head, Loki raised his hips as Tony fumbled with the button and zipper, allowing his jeans to be tugged down over his arse to sit halfway down his thighs. A hesitant hand brushed over the bulge in his boxer briefs and Loki gasped, arching up, chasing the touch. Tony’s hand returned, firmer this time, more sure that the touch was indeed welcome. He traced the outline of the erection straining against the fabric and then lowered his head so he could mouth at Loki’s throat. Loki clutched at his back, wanting more, so much more and he moved a hand between their bodies so he could shove his underwear down, allowing his cock to spring free against his stomach.

When Tony’s hand brushed the silky skin of Loki’s shaft, both teens shivered and a firm hand with slightly calloused fingertips wrapped around it. “Holy fuck, Lokes, I can hardly fit my hand around you - you’re bloody massive!”

“Um...sorry?”

Tony chuckled. “Don’t apologise, babe, but I propose that when we finally take that step, I’m on top until we get a little more experience. I don’t think being turned into a Tony Kebab would be all that sexy.”

“As long as eventually we get to try it every which way we can, I don’t mind what we do first,” Loki said falteringly as Tony began to twist his hand around his cock.

“Fuck, just the thought of everything we could do together makes my so hard.”

Loki could feel the truth of that pressing against his thigh as Tony straddled his legs, and he wanted so much to be able to touch Tony as well, to return the favour. He wasn’t sure if his boyfriend would be okay with that and after his earlier panic attack, Loki thought it best to let Tony lead when it came to how far he wanted to go. So instead, he concentrated on the feeling of that hand on his cock, moving faster than how he usually touched himself but still managing to send chills down his spine.

Then Tony began to suck on his ear lobe and Loki discovered a new erogenous zone at roughly the same time that his whole body spasmed and he shot jets of hot come over both his stomach and Tony’s hand. He slumped down on the rug, breathing hard and enjoying the feeling of Tony pressing kisses to his throat and jaw. 

“That has to be the sexiest goddamn thing I have ever seen in my life,” the shorter genius murmured.

“Am I allowed to return the favour?” Loki asked a little shyly. “I promise I won’t touch you above the waist.”

His boyfriend snorted and then started to laugh. And laugh. And he continued to laugh until he rolled off Loki, clutching at his stomach. “Oh, God, I’m sorry, so sorry,” he tried to apologise between giggles. “I’m just so ridiculous! I’m happy to let you touch my dick but freak out if you touch my chest.” He tried to catch his breath but failed, only laughing even harder.

Loki watched him in amusement, pulling some serviettes from the picnic basket and wiping himself off and setting his clothing back to rights while Tony was in hysterics. Then, once he was sorted, Loki pushed Tony onto his back and swiftly undid his boyfriend’s jeans, which had the added effect of silencing the laughter. “You did say you were okay with me touching your dick, did you not?” he purred.

“Yes, yes I did,” Tony gasped as Loki worked his semi hard cock from his underwear. 

It only took a tug or two until Tony was rock hard, so Loki began to move his hand up and down, being gentle since he was masturbating him dry. Tony was indeed smaller than Loki but probably by not as much as Tony thought he was. His cock was almost perfectly shaped, curving slightly inwards and it fit in Loki’s hand like it had been made for it. Precome was dribbling constantly from his slit and soon the taller teen’s hand was gliding over the skin with more ease thanks to his boyfriend’s natural lubrication. Tony wasn’t as quiet as Loki had been, a constant stream of wordless moans, half formed phrases, and praise falling from his lips as he writhed beneath Loki’s touch. When he came, it was calling Loki’s name and that sound alone made the taller teen shiver.

Once they’d cleaned themselves up, they lay together on the rug, legs entwined and foreheads resting against the other. “Was that okay?” Loki asked a little hesitantly.

“Lokes, I can assure you, that was the best damn orgasm I’ve ever had,” Tony replied with a laugh. He kissed him sweetly and then pulled back to stare at him in adoration. “Thank you so much for not letting me ruin tonight.”

“Oh, darling - you couldn’t have ruined it even if you’d tried.” 

They didn’t speak again, just watched the stars above them as they snuggled together in the dark.

  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry this is late! Two nights of no sleep, plus being back to work after all the public holidays made me forget that it was Wednesday. Sorry!

When Sherlock slipped quietly into the house, the smell of freshly baked bread assaulted his nose. He dropped the bag he was carrying in the hall and followed the scent into the kitchen, unable to help but smile as he saw Mummy standing at the counter. She was humming as she rolled out more dough, from the cutters beside her, this time for scones. She looked up when she noticed him and her smile was the usual one, not just the pale imitation she gave when she was sick. “Hello, Lockie,” she greeted him, beckoning him over with flour covered hands so she could kiss his cheek.

“Hello, Mummy. You’re feeling better I take it?”

“Yes, I definitely have more energy today. I thought I’d take advantage of that while I could. Where have you been so early on a Sunday?”

“The bartender at the pub promised me he’d collect the cigarette ash from the ashtrays last night so I can analyse them. He left the samples out next to the back door so I’ve been to collect them.”   


“Worried another scientist would steal them?” she teased fondly.

Sherlock couldn't help but grin. “As sure as I am that there must be at least  _ one _ other person in the world that is exploring the differences in cigarette ash, I doubt they will be found here in town. No, it’s forecast to rain later this morning and I didn't want the samples to get compromised.”

She glanced out the window, looking at the clouds that were rapidly obscuring the sky. “Oh, it looks like it’ll be a beautiful day for a walk. I wonder if I can convince your father to come with me?”

“If you can’t, I’ll gladly come with you,” Sherlock promised. His mind was full of childhood memories of walks in the rain with his mother, Wellington boots splashing in puddles, and the soft patter of the drops on the hoods of their raincoats.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

Sherlock perched himself on one of the chairs so he could watch his mother work, enjoying seeing the spark back in her eyes. He knew it wouldn’t last - the brutal side effects of her treatment would soon be back, so he intended to make the most of it while he could. They were silent, just enjoying the other’s company, never needing words to say what needed to be said between them. After a while, Sherlock stood to put the kettle on and he collected Mummy’s empty teacup so he could refill it for her. It was just as he was pouring the water that Mycroft appeared in the kitchen.

“Good morning, Myc,” Mummy said, beckoning him over for a kiss as well.

“Morning, Mummy, brother.”

For the first time in a long time, Sherlock greeted his brother pleasantly. “Mycroft. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“Oh, um, yes, that would be lovely. Thank you.” 

The curly haired genius couldn’t decipher if his brother’s shock was due to the lack of animosity, or because he feared Sherlock would force him to eat as well. He hoped it was the former, because he would definitely be encouraging Mycroft to have some breakfast, although he knew forcing the issue wasn’t going to help the older man in the long run. All he could do was make the offer and encourage him to accept it. Sherlock grabbed a third teacup and added extra sugar to his brother’s cup, then handed it over, trying not to let his face give away his desire as their fingers brushed. Mycroft smiled almost shyly and Sherlock’s heart thudded erratically in his ribcage.

By now, Mummy had finished cutting the scones and had placed them on a tray. She wiped her flour covered hands on her apron and transferred the tray to the oven, popping on the timer. When she turned back around, there was the hint of exhaustion to her face, even the simplest of tasks becoming tiresome, even on her ‘good’ days. She picked up her cup of tea and sat herself at the table with her sons, doing her best to ignore her weariness. “What’s new with my boys?” she asked brightly, before taking a sip of her tea.

“Not a lot,” Mycroft replied, and Sherlock was sure he could hear a hint of resigned frustration in his voice. That usually meant that he was struggling with something at work but he was too proud to talk it over with them, sure he would figure it out alone. “Work has settled down somewhat since the launch of the new tablet so I’ve had some time to catch up on other things.”

Mummy nodded, and turned to her youngest son. “Lockie? How’s school?”

For anyone else, he would have shrugged and said ‘nothing’. But this was different; this was Mummy and as usual since her diagnosis, there was the niggling thought of  _ this could be the last time _ \- it made him  _ want _ to tell her. “It’s okay. Coulson gave me some additional experiments to do over the weekend that he thought I might like, so I did them last night. Mostly they went okay, but one of them  _ may _ have exploded a little.”

“That would explain the bang I heard,” Mummy said fondly. “Do you need new safety glasses?”

“I’m down to only two spares so yes please, I’ll need some more.”

“I’ll add them to my shopping list.”

He smiled at her and continued. “We’ve had our auditions for our Original Production so I’ll hear on Tuesday if I got the part I went for.”

“I’m sure you will,” Mummy said with that air of certainty only mother’s seemed capable of, laying a hand over his. 

He shrugged. “Maybe. I mean, I was the only one who went for it but it’s not Fury doing the casting but the girl who wrote the play so she probably has specific people in mind for the roles.”

“If you need any help learning your lines, I can assist,” Mycroft offered softly.

Sherlock looked up in surprise, but really, it shouldn’t have come as such a shock. They had come so far over the past week and this was just one more way that Mycroft was willing to show he wanted to spend time with his baby brother. Mycroft was more than aware that Sherlock would have the lines memorised after the first read through, but he also knew that Sherlock would need to practise the delivery of them and for that, he could help with playing the other roles. Sherlock nodded, giving him a shy smile of his own. “Thanks, that would be great. It’s not a big role so it shouldn’t take too long.”

“I’ve been spending too much time at work lately, Lockie. It’ll be good for me to leave on time for once so we can take as long as you need.” 

Just the thought of spending so much time alone with Mycroft made Sherlock’s throat dry with excitement, even though he knew his brother had meant nothing by it. “Thank you,” he croaked.

Mummy cooed and reached out to squeeze both their hands. “Oh, it’s so good to see my boys getting along for once!”

Guilt washed over Sherlock in a cold wave. He had not really given any thought to how his treatment of his brother would affect his mother, and it was clear now that she had been just as upset as Mycroft had. Just one more reason why he needed to make more of an effort.

Mycroft obviously shared his thoughts. “Apologies, Mummy. Lockie and I are trying much harder to behave. Hopefully it’ll make your life much easier.”

“Quieter at least,” she teased, but they could tell she was overjoyed by their determination to fix their damaged bond.

While they chatted about other things, Sherlock got up to slice the bread, cutting it into extremely uneven hunks. Mycroft watched with one eyebrow raised, clearly unimpressed with the subpar slicing. Sherlock just smirked, slathering a slice with butter and honey and plonking the plate down in front of his brother. He didn't say anything, nor did he make a fuss - he just placed it there so if Mycroft wanted to eat, then he could. Mummy nibbled on the slice her youngest son prepared for her, and after one taste, Sherlock devoured his in three bites and went back for more. The only thing more delicious than freshly baked bread, was  _ Mummy’s  _ freshly baked bread. By the time he had inhaled another two slices, he was happy to see that Mycroft had eaten half of what had been placed in front of him. Without even thinking about it, Sherlock nudged Mycroft under the table with his foot, his sock covered foot rubbing over his brother’s ankle and catching Mycroft’s eye with a small smile to show how pleased he was. It was with some surprise that he noticed Mycroft’s cheeks flushing a deep red but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. Perhaps it was embarrassment at being wordlessly praised for eating a small amount of breakfast?

“What plans do you both have for the day?” Mummy asked, oblivious to their interaction.

“Not much,” Sherlock told her. “Just working on the ash experiment.”

“Yes, I don't have much on either,” Mycroft added. “Maybe some reading?”

“May I make a request?”

“Of course,” Mycroft assured her.

“I woke the other night and heard you both playing your instruments together. Could you perhaps play for me today?” She sounded almost wistful, as if she wasn’t entirely convinced that they would agree but wanting them to more than anything.

The brothers didn't even have to look at each other, they just simultaneously answered, “Yes.”

Mummy clapped her hands together in delight, beaming at them. “Oh, thank you! I’ve missed that so much.”

Sherlock didn’t say that he had missed it as well, but the other night had been the happiest he had been in a long time. He and his older brother were never more in synch than when they made music together, both reading the other’s wordless cues flawlessly and reacting instantly to produce music so pure it touched the very soul. He was more than happy to fulfil Mummy’s request, but even more so, he knew that he had agreed for purely selfish reasons. It would mean that, for however short a time, there would be nothing on Mycroft’s mind, no thoughts other than of his brother, and the melody that they were creating. Considering that was what he longed for the most, then Sherlock would take it however he could get it. 


	26. Chapter 26

Silencing the alarm on his phone, Mycroft didn’t even read the message that flashed up, reminding him to eat. He had been too agitated since his meeting with Howard that morning to eat anything at all, easily ignoring the heartfelt reminders from Sherlock and Tony. Instead he had thrown himself into his work, getting lost in a new concept, only to surface every now and then so the frustration he felt could vent as he stalked about the lab.

How could Howard be so blase about the whole thing? ‘ _Looks like a harmless prank - probably a kid proving he could do it. No harm done.’_ No harm done? _No harm done?_ Mycroft had pointed out that whoever had hacked their secure server had managed to get past more firewalls and security measures than even the military had, but the fact that they hadn’t done anything seemed to be enough to placate his colleague. The scientist had only stared in shock, unable to comprehend how someone could run one of the most successful companies in the world, be the leading manufacturer and supplier of weapons used by every allied military, and yet not give two shits when some random person hacked their way in just to leave a greeting card.

Mycroft argued his point extensively, even tried to get Miss Potts on his side, but he’d been unable to convince Howard that it was worth looking into. In the end all he could do was to put in place measures on the Holmes Inc. side that would hopefully add another layer of protection, and to keep an eye on things. The scientist knew that if their friendly neighbourhood hacker wanted to get in again, then they would likely manage it, since they obviously had skills far superior to anything Mycroft or the company had ever come across before. He would speak to his father and ask Siger to put their own team on it, and perhaps that would be enough.

It wasn’t much later that the door to the lab swung open and Tony walked in. The teen looked happier than he’d done in a long time and he was even whistling as he put his bag up onto the table. It immediately lifted the scientist’s mood and Mycroft watched him with one eyebrow raised, his lips twitching. Tony pulled out his laptop and glanced at his phone before he noticed his friend staring. “What?” he asked, freezing on the spot.

“You’re in a fine mood today, Anthony,” Mycroft stated.

“It’s a beautiful day, Myc - what’s not to be happy about?”

“I don’t think your mood has anything to do with the day. In fact, I deduce it has more to do with a certain green eyed trickster.”

“What if it does?” Tony asked, as nonchalant as possible.

“I’m just surprised your relationship has progressed so quickly.”

“What makes you think it’s been quick?”

Mycroft stared at him until Tony blushed, realising who he was actually talking to, then said, “It’s apparent that you’ve engaged in some form of sexual exchange, though given how content you appear to be, I’m happy that it has moved so rapidly.”

“First of all, I don’t ever want to hear the phrase ‘sexual exchange’ from your lips ever again. Secondly, Myc, you are aware that you being so happy about two teenagers having sex is kinda creepy, don’t you?”

Mycroft shrugged, his eyes twinkling. “I’m not interested in the details -”

“Good, because you’re not getting any.”

“- however, am I not allowed to be happy that _you_ are happy?”

Tony sat himself at the table. “I suppose so.” He then grinned widely. “But yeah, I’m over the fucking moon!”

Chuckling, Mycroft took his seat next to his friend. “That’s good to hear. Anthony. I do hope that you know that I’m here if you ever need to talk, even if it’s just to wax lyrical over your young man.”

“I do, thanks, pops.”

Mycroft mock glared. “Respect your elders, pipsqueak.”

“Pffft, never!” Tony playfully shoved his friend’s shoulder. “How’s your day been anyway?” the teen asked.

Mycroft fought the urge to drop his head onto the desk and bash it several times. “I don’t think you even want to know.”

“That bad, huh?”

“I know I shouldn’t say this but there are times when I want to absolutely strangle your father.” He was certain that anything he said to Tony would stay in confidence, but Mycroft knew it was a little tasteless to bitch about his friend’s father like this. He was so frustrated though, he just couldn’t help slipping out of his normal, professional manner.

“If you need help, give me a shout - I could hold him down,” Tony offered, unsurprisingly.

“I shall keep that in mind.”

“What did he do to annoy you so much? I mean, I get he’s annoying as fuck, but what in particular? It’s rare he gets you so riled up.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Mycroft dismissed, not wanting to burden Tony.

“Myc, I’ve seriously never seen you this mad at Dad before so it’s not just ‘nothing’. You can talk to me, you know - hell, we might even figure it out together.”

The scientist mulled over this. It was true that he and Tony worked well together so perhaps with the two of them looking at it, they would see the bigger picture. Plus, Tony wouldn’t hesitate to tell him if he was just being paranoid, so he could count on his bluntness. Deciding to take the risk, Mycroft nodded. “Very well.” He outlined the anomaly he had found while inspecting the data on their latest phone upgrade, how the more he looked, the more he was certain that although they had clearly been breached, whoever had done so, hadn't actually _done anything_. He’d found no malware, none of the coding had been touched, so far as he could tell, none of the information had even been downloaded. It appeared as if they had just...gotten in.

“Okay, let me see the data for myself,” Tony said once Mycroft had finished explaining. His lips were pulled down into a worried frown as he waited for Mycroft to pull up the files. Tony then went over them himself, lost in the information, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Knowing it would take a while for the teen to examine the data in depth enough to make a call, Mycroft crossed the lab and turned on the coffee machine. When it was ready, he made both of them a brew, and then he sat and waited. There was other work that Mycroft could be doing but now that this dilemma had its hooks in his brain, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else.

It was several hours and numerous cups of coffee later that Tony had finished his own search. Virginia Potts had come to advise Tony that his father was heading home but they had asked her to tell him that Tony and Mycroft were working on a project together and the scientist would drop him home once they were done for the night. It was something they had done in the past and were both confident that Howard wouldn’t even suspect it was related to the conversation that he’d had with Mycroft that very morning. She had left and Tony had continued to work, until finally he pushed back the laptop, chewing on his thumbnail as he regarded the screen.

“What are your thoughts?” Mycroft asked.

“I think that Dad is a fucking lunatic for not taking this seriously,” Tony huffed out in frustration. “If someone was doing this for bragging rights, there would have been chatter about it online that I’m sure either one of us, or one of the cyber security team would have seen. You don’t hack into someone like us without proclaiming your greatness to the world - unless you’re _not_ just doing it to prove you can.”

A brief feeling of relief washed over Mycroft as he was vindicated, but the worry and frustration soon returned as he knew that being proven right wasn’t going to do squat for the problem that they now faced. “Do you have any suggestions for what we can do?”

Tony ran a hand through his hair, and then stretched his arms out all the way, his spine popping from being hunched over the keyboard for so long. “I don’t think that you can do anything more than what you’ve put in place, not without His Ignorance jumping on board. It’s just a waiting game to see if they do anything else now.”

“I guess so. I don’t like it though, Anthony”

“Neither do I, Myc, neither do I.”

Sighing, the scientist glanced at the clock. “I suppose I should get you home - it’s getting late.”

Tony hummed in agreement. “Yeah, I’m getting hungry. Have you had dinner yet?”

“Oh, um, no, no I haven’t,” Mycroft replied, busying himself with packing up his things and hoping his friend would drop the subject.

Of course, Tony was too shrewd for Mycroft’s liking. “Have you eaten _at all_ today?” When the scientist tried to ignore the question, Tony’s hand shot out and grabbed Mycroft’s wrist, forcing him to turn and look into concerned honey brown eyes. “Myc, _have you eaten today_?”

Knowing it was useless to try and lie, Mycroft shook his head. “No, I was too busy being angry at Howard to eat anything.”

“This is why we set alarms for you, so you would be alerted if you got distracted. Did you not hear them?”

Mycroft could feel his cheeks flushing and he felt like a child back in primary school being told off by a teacher. “I just silenced them when they went off,” he admitted.

Tony glared at him but didn’t yell or scream. “We’re stopping somewhere for dinner on the way to drop me off,” was all he said, then he grabbed his bag and stalked from the lab.

Mycroft followed behind, awash with guilt at disappointing his young friend. He knew that Tony was worried, and he felt terrible that he had let him down, but overpowering that emotion was the fear of how Sherlock would react when Tony inevitably told him. Mycroft couldn’t help but worry that all the progress that he and his brother had made towards repairing the rift between them would be set back by this situation. Sherlock would be upset and maybe even angry, and the chances that he’d want to spare Mycroft the time of day in the immediate future were probably low.

They were both quiet as Mycroft drove them across town, neither speaking until Tony broke the silence to direct the older man to pull into the car park of a small, family run Indian restaurant. It was empty apart from one older couple sitting in the far corner and they were shown to a table by the window. Mycroft settled on a simple butter chicken, while Tony opted for a vindaloo. They waited for the food to come in more silence, until the teen broke it yet again. “You know we’re just worried about you, yeah?”

“What do you mean?” Mycroft asked, playing with his serviette and unable to meet his friend’s eyes.

“Sherlock and I aren’t pushing you to eat, putting reminders on your phone, and preparing food for you in order to shame you, or to make you feel bad. We’re doing it because you’ve scared the shit out of us and we don’t want you to get sick. It’s because we care about you.”

Nodding once, Mycroft swallowed hard. “I know,” he managed to say, his throat feeling like it was closing over. He wished more than anything that Sherlock cared for him in more than just a brotherly manner, but there was no way he could say that to Tony. Mycroft would protect his shameful secret and take it to the grave with him.

“I get that this must be really hard for you, and I know that what we’re doing isn’t a cure. But we’re doing the best we can under the circumstances, and unless you decide to get professional help, it’s all we can give.”

“I know, Anthony, I know. I’ve failed you both and I fear I’m going to _continue_ to fail you both, and I hate that. I hate seeing you so upset with me.” _I hate seeing Sherlock so upset with me…_

Tony looked at him with earnest eyes. “You haven’t failed us, and you won’t, so long as you continue to _try_ . I know I sound like one of those awful motivational posters with a fucking mountain on the background, but it’s true. But I really think you should be more concerned about failing _you_ , not us.”

Mycroft snorted. “You’re right - you _do_ sound like one of those terrible posters.”

“Corny doesn’t mean it doesn’t have value.”

“Did you get that from a poster with a calm ocean and an albatross on it?”

Tony grinned. “No, I stole that one from a fortune cookie.”

Their food arrived and as Mycroft lifted a mouthful of chicken and rice to his lips, he suddenly felt a little lighter. Perhaps he _could_ do this after all.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

When Thor pulled into the school car park, Loki could see Sherlock waiting for him. There was no sign of Tony as yet and he couldn’t help but feel a sting of disappointment, keen as he was to see his boyfriend. Standing not far from Sherlock, chatting with her friend Darcy, was Jane Foster. As soon as the engine switched off and they were out of the car, the diminutive brunette was walking towards them, adoration on her face as Thor beamed at her. Loki hoped neither he nor Tony looked so pathetic when they were around one another and made a note to ask Sherlock. His acerbic best friend would be brutally honest about it and if the couple _had_ been so sickening, Loki would be sure to tone it down. He was happier than he’d ever been, and was eager to see Tony, but he also didn’t want to project that to the world at large. He was at heart a private person and he didn’t particularly want to share his emotions with his classmates more than he already had.

Sherlock was making a face at Thor and his girlfriend as they locked lips for the first time that morning, hands wandering over each other and Loki felt sheepish. “Hey,” he greeted him. “Is that the expression you wear when Tony and I are around each other?”

The curly haired genius pulled his eyes away and they settled on his best friend, his blue-green eyes calculating. “You’ve not as of yet come so close to copulating in front of me,” he stated, gesturing at the entwined couple over Loki’s shoulder. “Your levels of affection towards each other have so far been acceptable.”

“That’s good to hear. You’ll tell me if it gets too bad?”

“Does the sun rise in the east?”

“Cheers for that.”

“Speaking of Tony, did you hear from him last night?” Sherlock asked, a little hesitantly.

“Um, not much. I think he was busy.” Loki knew that Tony had gone to Stark Industries after school and he’d texted to say he wouldn’t be able to chat much but hadn’t said why. The green eyed teen hadn’t pushed for further information though, knowing that it must have been important for Tony to miss the opportunity for them to message one another.

“Mycroft got home from work really late. I woke up when he came in, but didn't want to ask him what had happened.”

“You’re not still jealous of Tony, are you?” Loki asked warily. He had thought that his friend had gotten past his issue with the friendship that his brother had with Tony, but perhaps it was still niggling at him.

“No, nothing like that,” Sherlock assured him. “I’m just worried about Mycroft is all. He didn't respond yesterday to any of my messages and I don’t know if he took care of himself or not. I thought Tony might have noticed something.”

His friend sounded utterly defeated and Loki’s heart broke for him. It was bad enough that Mycroft was struggling with an eating disorder and that Sherlock’s jibes over the years had contributed to the scientist’s low self esteem, but for the teen to also be helplessly in love with him just added an entirely extra dimension of fuckery to the whole thing. Seeing the brothers interact at the gala had given Loki the impression that perhaps Mycroft wouldn’t be as opposed to something developing as Sherlock thought, but he would never say that. If he was wrong, all he would have done is encourage Sherlock to make a move and have his heart destroyed in the process. It wasn’t the same as liking a classmate, someone _safe_ \- if Sherlock declared his feelings for his brother and they weren’t returned, then it was likely to destroy their familial bond entirely.

Tony’s Cadillac pulled into the car park and Loki nodded his head in its direction (ignoring the way his heart began to pound as the thought of seeing Tony). “Looks like you can ask him yourself.”

Sherlock perked up a little at this and they both watched as Tony jumped from the car and hurried over to them. His boyfriend was grinning, and Loki refused to compare his expression to the one Thor had worn when he’d looked at Jane. For one, it was _way_ too early to even think about what that could mean, and secondly, he’d just vowed to keep their public displays of affection to a minimum. In hindsight, perhaps he should have let Tony know that as well since he was pulled into the shorter genius’ arms and thoroughly snogged. As soon as their lips met, all of his good intentions went out of the window and he eagerly returned the kiss.

It was Sherlock’s not-so-polite throat clearing that broke them apart, and Loki blushed at how quickly he’d lost control. Tony looked thoroughly pleased and he brushed their noses together, and murmured, “I missed you.”

“You’ll have more than enough time for your affections later, Stark,” Sherlock told him. “Now however, I need answers.”

Tony immediately sobered and he reached down, linking his hand with Loki’s. “Yeah, I wanted to talk to you anyway.”

“So something did happen to my brother? Why didn't you alert me immediately?”

“It wasn’t quite that cut and dry, Buttercup. When I got to the lab, Myc was pissed at my Dad and I helped him out with something for work.”

“Which was?”

Tony shook his head, ignoring the glare Sherlock directed at him. “Oh no, I’m not giving away trade secrets.”

“You do realise those secrets half belong to the company run by _my_ family, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean they’re _my_ secrets to tell. If you want to know, ask your brother.”

Sherlock huffed. “Fine. So then what happened?”

“It wasn’t until late when he was going to take me home that I got out of him that he’d been ignoring our alarms the whole day.”

Loki winced, predicting the string of curses that fell from his best friend’s mouth. When Sherlock had finished impersonating a pirate, he immediately pulled out his phone to message his brother only to have the device plucked from his hand by Tony. “What the fuck, Stark? Give that back!”

“No, not until you’ve calmed down. I get that you’re worried but right now that’s going to translate as angry, especially through a text message and that’s the last thing he needs. Once I found out, I made sure he had something to eat and he’s promised to make more of an effort today. Message him later this morning to see how he’s doing but just don’t have a go at him for yesterday.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

“Sherlock,” Loki interjected calmly, “he’s right.”

“What?” His friend stared at him in disbelief.

“Mycroft is going to have bad days where he slips back into old habits. I know you’re worried but berating him for those times isn’t going to help.”

“Why do you both assume I was going to be snarky?”

Loki raised an eyebrow. “Do I really need to answer that?”

The curly haired genius blushed, not needing a reminder of how he usually expressed his feelings for Mycroft through cruel insults and mean comments. “Fine then, I won’t text him now.” He held out his hand. “Give me my phone back, Stark.”

Tony handed it over and then Sherlock turned and stalked off, leaving them alone. Tony watched him go and then turned to Loki with an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry for upsetting him.”

“It’s not your fault. He just feels so much for Mycroft that he can’t say out loud so it tries to escape in other ways.”

“But still, I didn’t mean to make things awkward between you two. Having said that, thanks for jumping in.”

“I took your side because you were right. Once he calms down, he’ll see that. We’ve had much bigger disagreements in the past.”

“I bet - I can only imagine the sorts of fights that you two have had.”

“Oh, yes, they’ve been quite explosive,” Loki replied with a chuckle.

They still had quite some time until the bell for Form went so they ended up in the small courtyard behind the library once again. Without having to worry about making his best friend uncomfortable, or feeling the stares of their fellow classmates, Loki allowed himself to relax into the kisses they shared. It was so much harder to keep it simply at kisses now that he knew the sounds Tony made when he was on the edge; now that he had experienced hearing his own name on Tony’s lips as he came; when he knew how warm and soft the skin that was hiding beneath the starched white school shirt his boyfriend wore was; it was just so much harder now to stop. Loki wanted more, so much more, and from the growl of frustration Tony made as a hand slid up the taller teen’s back only to stop short of untucking shirt from pants, he felt the same.

“Dammit, we need more alone time together,” Tony muttered. “I want to explore every inch of you.” He stepped back and his eyes roved appreciatively over Loki, lingering on his groin. “And there are _so_ many inches.”

“Any chance you’ll be able to sneak you out or me in again this weekend?”

Tony began to suck lightly on Loki’s earlobe and the green eyed teen was so distracted by the hot, wet tongue that dipped inside the shell that he almost missed Tony’s reply. “I’m not sure. I’ll have a better idea closer to Friday of what Dad’s up to.”

The first bell rang and they reluctantly broke apart. Their fingers sought each other almost automatically and they walked through the school hand in hand. When they reached the intersecting walkways where their paths deviated, Tony pulled Loki in for a kiss before they went their separate ways. Knowing he probably had a stupid grin on his face, but not really caring, Loki watched Tony leave, admiring the view of his boyfriend’s arse. When the shorter teen disappeared around a corner, Loki forced himself to turn and make his way to Form. He had only taken four steps when a hand on his chest stopped him in his tracks.

“In a hurry, faggot?” Sebastian Moran sneered in his face.

“Actually, yes,” Loki replied, trying to sound nonplussed.

“Well ain’t that a shame. You’re not going anywhere, cock sucker.”

“Actually, he’s going to Form,” a gravelly voice said from behind them as Lestrade stepped into view. “And _you’re_ coming with me so we can have a nice chat in my office. Perhaps we’ll invite Principal Hudson? I’m sure you’re aware of her views on bigoted, homophobic comments.”

Moran’s eyes widened as he realised Lestrade had overheard his words. The Deputy Principal/English teacher was well liked by the students who found him funny, warm, and caring but over the years those who had pissed him off had discovered just how scary he could be when mad. It was much the same with Principal Hudson - at first glance she appeared to be a kindly grandmother type, but when angered, her sharp words cut to the bone and she was known to reduce even the hardest bullies to tears. “If I’m late to class, Loki, please tell everyone to start reading from Chapter 12.” With a final nod, Lestrade gestured for Moran to move and they headed towards the administration building where his office was.

Loki made it to Form just as the final bell rang and he slipped into his chair next to Sherlock, immediately leaning close so he could whisper to him as their tutor took the roll. “Lestrade just caught Moran being an arse to me.”

Sherlock’s eyes went wide in concern, his peevishness from before gone completely. “What the fuck? Are you okay? What did Moran do?”

Loki shrugged. “Just running off his big mouth as usual. Called me a few names - nothing I haven’t been called before.”

“Still, what a fucking twat,” Sherlock fumed.

The green eyed teen couldn’t help but snicker. “You should have seen his face when Lestrade turned up - it was priceless.”

“I bet,” Sherlock agreed, looking wistful he hadn’t seen it. Of course, if they’d been together, Moran likely wouldn’t have said anything. He was the sort who only attacked if the numbers were on his side. The curly haired genius shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. “About before…”

“It’s fine,” Loki told him honestly, stopping him there, not needing an apology at all. “Don’t worry about it, okay. It’s a shit situation to be in, so I know you’re going to get upset from time to time. Let’s just forget about it.”

His best friend nodded and they shared a small smile, then let the matter drop. Sherlock was far from the easiest person to be friends with, but then again, neither was Loki. It was one of the reasons they’d been drawn to one another in the first place. Neither needed to hear an actual apology to know the other was sorry, they knew each other so well, and so that look said it all.

“Are you going to tell Tony?” Sherlock asked. “He was pissed when he found Moran punching me that day, threatened to alert the cops to child porn on his laptop. I can’t even imagine what he’d do to the guy for trying to get at his boyfriend.”

Loki couldn’t help but smile as he thought of how nice it felt to have someone so protective of him. Of course Sherlock would always have his back, but this felt different somehow. “He can be very fierce when he wants to be, can’t he?” he said.

“Mmm,” Sherlock agreed, “I wouldn’t have expected that from someone so tiny.”

“Oi! Be nice,” Loki chided.

“I’m merely stating facts,” Sherlock protested. “You have to admit he’s little.”

“He’s shorter than us but I wouldn’t say he’s _tiny_.”

“If you’re referring to the size of his penis, I really do _not_ want to know.”

So caught up in their conversation, Loki didn’t realise a lull had fallen over the class as he shot back, “I promise to never discuss Tony’s penis with you, Sherlock.”

Giggles broke out all around them and Loki felt his cheeks flush as his tutor raised an eyebrow at him. “I think we’d _all_ appreciate you never discussing that with any of us, Mr Odinson.”

Sherlock had to hide his face in his arm he was laughing so hard, and it wasn’t until the bell had gone and they were walking to English that they finally got the conversation back on track. “I’m not going to mention it to Tony,” Loki said, not wanting to upset his boyfriend over something so trivial.

“And what if Moran keeps it up?”

“Then I’ll deal with that then.”

Sherlock shrugged and made his way to their seat, just as Tony and Rhodey came in. As predicted, Lestrade was late and Loki passed on the message that they were to start at chapter 12, telling Tony he’d seen their teacher prior to class but not explaining further. When Lestrade did arrive, he didn't say anything about the incident, for which Loki was grateful. He did meet the teen’s eyes for a long moment, and it was easy enough for Loki to recognise the invitation in those chocolate brown orbs. If he ever felt like he needed to talk to someone about being bullied, Lestrade’s door would always be open.

Once English was over, they headed for drama and after dumping their backpacks against the rear wall of the Lesser Hall, they joined the group of their classmates who were crowding around the casting lists for their original production. Sherlock scanned the list of supporting roles for the part of the protagonist’s brother and his jaw went slack in shock. “What the hell,” he muttered. “Clint Barton got the part! He didn’t even audition for it!”

“That’s ridiculous,” Loki said, peering at the neatly typed cast list to ensure his best friend hadn't read the wrong line.There it was, clear as day - _Trent Dawson:_ Clint Barton.

“I’m much better suited for that role than Barton,” Sherlock fumed, his pale cheeks tinging pink with anger.

Loki scanned the rest of the list he was reading, not seeing Sherlock’s name anywhere. “Oh well, it won’t be so bad being on the crew with us.” he tried to comfort him. “I’m sure we’ll have fun.”

“Uh, guys,” Tony called from where he had wandered over to read the other list that had been posted, the one for the lead roles and the head of the crew positions. “I don’t think Sherlock’s going to be on the crew with us.” Loki and Sherlock spun to see what he was talking about and saw Tony pointing to the role of the male lead. “Looks like you’re playing the love interest, Buttercup.”

  



	28. Chapter 28

“Holmes, what did I say last week? Hooper’s casting calls are final. Deal with it.”

“But -”

“No, no buts,” Fury snapped. “It was made clear that if you auditioned for any role, you were not guaranteed to get it. Most people would be happy that they got a bigger role than they’d gone for.”

“Do I look like ‘most people’ to you?” Sherlock demanded, glaring at the teacher’s one good eye.

Fury wasn’t moved. “I don’t care if you’re the queen of friggin England or the ant beneath my boot - deal with it, Holmes.” He turned and walked off, his black coat swirling behind him, leaving Sherlock to simmer in his annoyance.

Heading back over to where Loki and Tony were sitting against the wall, the curly haired teen sat down in a huff. “No luck?” Loki asked.

“No, he didn’t care.”

“You know I don’t say stuff like this to stroke your ego,” his best friend began, “so believe me when I say, yours was the best audition for any of the roles. You obviously got the part because you’re the best actor in the class.”

Sherlock snorted. “Obviously.”

“There might be another reason,” Tony said, flipping through the script. He looked up and noticed the glare Sherlock was directing at him. “Hey, hey! No killer looks, please - I agree with Lokes that yours _was_ the best audition, I’m just saying that there might be _an extra_ reason.”

“And what might that be, Stark?”

Tony handed him the script, open to the list of characters. “What are the names of the two leads?”

“Did your orgasm on Saturday night burst blood vessels in your eyes, rendering you blind?”

Tony looked at Loki in shock. “You _told_ him about what we did?”

“Of course not,” Loki assured him, looking hurt that his boyfriend would even think he’d blab. “You know what he’s like - he just knows these things.”

“I guess that’s true,” Tony mused. “Sorry, I should have known - Myc knew as well.” He squeezed Loki’s hand in apology then looked back to Sherlock. “Anyway, humour me, Buttercup.”

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock didn't even have to look at the list to recite the names. “Milly Dawson and Lachlan Fitzpatrick.”

“And did you see who is playing Milly?”

Sherlock hadn’t actually looked but during the auditions they had all been certain that Molly Hooper had written the part for herself. “Unless something has changed between now and last week, I’m assuming it’s Molly.”

“Got it in one. So, do you see it yet?” Tony asked.

“See what?”

“Oh, come on, it’s staring us in the face!”

Loki peered at the list of characters but he seemed to be at a loss as well. “I don’t get it either,” he told his boyfriend.

Tony grabbed the script back and pointed at the page. “Milly is being played by _Molly_ . Lachlan is being played by Sher _lock_. Milly, Molly. Lachlan, Sherlock. That can’t be a coincidence.”

Sherlock’s eyes went wide and he shook his head. “No, no, nonononononono.”

Loki snickered. “Looks like you were destined to play the love interest all along.”

“It can’t be,” Sherlock protested, even though everything was clicking into place now, proving it was true.

“I don’t think there’s any doubt,” Tony said, nodding over Sherlock’s shoulder.

The curly haired genius twisted and saw Molly Hooper walking over to him, a shy smile on her face, and one hand twisting a lock of her hair around a finger. He turned back to his friends and hissed, “What the fuck do I do?”

“Never rehearse alone with her,” Tony told him.

“Buy a plane ticket to Mexico,” Loki suggested.

“This can’t be happening,” Sherlock whimpered, scooting around until his back was to the wall and covering his eyes with his hands, but when he felt a presence in front of him, he looked up and found Molly standing above him.

“Hello, Sherlock,” she said in her timid voice. “Looks like we’re both playing the leads.”

“Yes, what a remarkable coincidence,” he snarked. “I didn’t even go for that part!”

She blushed a deep red but held her ground. “Yes, well, Fury and I both thought you’d be best suited for the role.”

“Oh, I’m sure _Fury_ was all for Sherlock playing Lachlan,” Tony told her in a tone that made it clear they had already guessed her ulterior motive. “Tell us, Molly - why did you bother to have anyone actually audition in the first place?”

“I...I...I don’t know w...what you’re talking about,” she stammered, shifting uncomfortably.

“Just seems you could have saved everyone the trouble,” Tony continued relentlessly. Sherlock watched him in awe, a newfound respect for his best friend’s boyfriend emerging. The genius wasn’t being cruel, or mean, just blunt and confronting Molly with the truth was making her very uncomfortable. “I mean, everyone had to learn lines and some of them were really excited about the roles they were going for and then you go and douse it all,” he continued. “It would have been kinder to just announce from the start who you wrote the roles for.”

“I did no such thing!” she protested, her voice shrill and unconvincing.

“It just seems a shame to write a straight role for someone who’s gay,” Tony told her, shaking his head. “I mean, Sherlock is an awesome actor, but even so, it’s hard to be really convincing when the person you have to snog doesn't have the bits that actually turn you on.”

Molly’s head whipped round to face Sherlock and her eyes were wide. “You’re gay?” she asked, shocked.

“Of course I am,” Sherlock said derisively. “How on earth did you not know that?”

“But, but, I’ve never seen you with a boy!”

“You’ve never seen me with a girl, either,” he pointed out.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Molly almost wailed.

Shaking his head, astounded she was even asking, he replied, “I told the people who mattered. I don’t make a habit of bandying about my personal preferences.”

“But I didn't know!”

“And? Why should that matter?”

“Because I’m in lov -” She stopped mid-word, a hand flying up to cover her mouth, her expression mortified.

“Oh dear,” Loki murmured into the silence that followed.

“ _Awkward_ ,” Tony added.

“I have to go,” Molly said, turning and fleeing from them.

“Why me?” Sherlock demanded, leaning against the wall and letting his head smack against the bricks.

“I wonder if this would change Fury’s mind at all?” Loki asked thoughtfully.

“I doubt it,” Sherlock said, banging his head some more. “He seemed really adamant.”

“Well, my advice still stands,” Tony told him. “Whatever you do, do _not_ rehearse alone with her.”

It was advice the curly haired genius could get behind - there was no way in the world he was ever going to let himself be alone with Molly Hooper.

oOoOo

After school, Sherlock headed to Loki’s and they worked together on their essays for Lestrade, and once they were finished, he walked home only to find Mycroft’s car already in the drive. Wondering if something was wrong, he pulled his phone from his pocket but didn't have any missed calls or texts. His brother was home early for something other than an emergency. Sherlock went inside, glancing about what he could see of the ground floor but there was no sign of Mycroft. He loped up the stairs and as he went down the hall towards his bedroom, the door to Mycroft’s room opened and his brother stepped out.

“Hello, Lockie,” the redhead greeted him with a smile.

“Mycie, is something wrong?”

Mycroft frowned and shook his head. “No, of course not. Why would you think so?”

“Um, you’re home early.”

“Oh. I guess it is out of character for me. No, nothing is wrong.”

Entering his bedroom and dropping his backpack on the floor, Sherlock flopped onto his bed. “Was it quiet at work then?” he asked, still curious as to why his brother was home.

Mycroft came into the room and hesitated for a moment before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Not more so than usual,” he replied, shedding no light on the matter.

“Then why are you here?”

The older man furrowed his brow. “I told you I would help you learn your lines for your drama piece. You were allocated roles today, were you not?”

“Well, yeah, but didn’t Tony tell you what happened?”

“I haven’t seen Anthony today. He went straight home this afternoon instead of coming to the lab, something about needing to help his mother with something. Why, what happened?”

Sherlock fell onto his back dramatically. “I didn't get the part I went for - instead I got the lead.”

“Oh?”

“The _romantic_ lead.”

“ _Oh!_ ” Mycroft’s nose crinkled. “That’s unfortunate.”

“Wait till you read the script.”

“Do you have a copy here?”

Nodding, Sherlock sat up and pulled his bag over to him and fished out the document. He handed it over to his brother and said, “Have at it,” and then retook his place on his back, covering his eyes with the back of one arm.

There was a minute or two of silence as Mycroft began to skim through the first few pages, and then he started to make small sounds of dislike. They became more and more disapproving as he continued and eventually he lay the script down next to him. Sherlock peeked at his brother to find the older man pinching the bridge of his nose. “That,” he began, “has to be the most poorly written play I have ever read.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“How bad were the others if _this_ monstrosity was the one to be picked?”

“I don’t think that they were as horribly written, but Fury deemed them to be unsuitable,” Sherlock explained.

“You have my sympathies, brother mine. I would not like to be the one who has to portray such a simpering, stereotypical, one dimensional character.”

“Oh, it gets worse,” Sherlock said, his voice pained.

“How could it _possibly_ be any worse?” Mycroft asked, aghast.

“The girl who wrote it, Molly Hooper, she’s given herself the lead role.”

“Molly?” Mycroft asked, then picked up the script to double check the lead character’s name. “Oh, dear,” he then added as he pieced it together better than Sherlock had. “She wrote this part for you.”

“Yup,” he confirmed, popped the _p_.

“And do you like her in return?” his brother asked, sounding almost hesitant to know the answer.

Sherlock sat up and looked at his brother in shock. “Are you kidding, Mycie? Don’t tell me you haven’t figured out I’m gay by now!”

His brother looked chagrined. “Well, yes, but I wasn’t entirely sure if _you_ had.”

“I’ve known since puberty.”

“Oh, well, I’m glad to know that you didn't struggle with your identity then.”

“The problem is, I tried speaking to Fury but he’s not backing down - I’ve been given the part and I’m stuck with it. Participation in the production is mandatory and makes up the majority of our grade for the year so unless I refuse to do it, and fail the class, I have no choice.” Sherlock groaned, hating even the _thought_ of having to kiss Molly. His first kiss would be with the very last person on earth he would choose. He'd figured that if he never got a chance with Mycroft, Loki would probably be the one he'd share it with - best friends did that sort of thing together if they never found anyone else, didn't they? -  but of course that wasn’t going to happen now. How could it all go so very wrong?

Something of his distress must have shown on his face as Mycroft reached out and tentatively touched him on the arm. “What’s wrong, Lockie?”

Figuring he may as well admit it, he gave a sad smile. “It’s just my first kiss is going to be either in front of the class during a rehearsal, or - if I can avoid it up until then, which I’ll do my very best to try - on stage in front of hundreds of people, with a person I am not attracted to in the least.” He shrugged, trying to dismiss his melancholy but finding it hard to shake it. “It’s just not how I pictured it.”

“No, I don’t think that’s how any of us picture it,” Mycroft replied sympathetically.

“Well, there’s nothing I can do about it anyway, so no point moaning about it,” Sherlock said, trying to sound upbeat.

“Maybe between now and then you’ll find someone who you want to kiss?” Mycroft said.

Knowing that the only person he actually wanted to kiss was sitting next to him and wouldn’t ever want to kiss _him_ back _,_ Sherlock shook his head. “I doubt that.” He sighed. “So, now that things have changed, you don’t have to keep your promise. This will be a lot more work now and I know you don’t have much free time.”

“Lockie, you have been given one of the lead roles in a fantastically terrible play in which you’re going to struggle to connect with the character you’re playing. You’re going to need all the help you can get and I promise you right now that I’m going to help you every step of the way. Now, let’s begin shall we? Act one…”

  
  



	29. Chapter 29

“God, Myc, it was so awkward that I was cringing,” Tony said, stirring sugar into his coffee. As soon as he’d arrived after school on Wednesday, Mycroft had asked him for his version of the events from yesterday. He had explained that he’d spoken to Sherlock but wasn’t sure if his brother was downplaying how bad it was, or even overstating it. Tony had given him as honest a recounting as he could, and the redhead had nodded, both versions seeming to add up.

“How did Sherlock react?” Mycroft asked from his work bench. Several of the older styles of their phones were sitting in bits before him as he pillaged their carcasses for parts for a prototype.

“Other than being mortified? I think he’s more frustrated than anything. A lot of the work for the production will be happening after hours so he’s going to be stuck with Molly a lot more than he really wants to be.”

“Oh dear. How much time are you talking about?”

“For now just twice a week as we build sets and get started, but the closer we get to the performance that will probably increase to include weekends as well. Sherlock’s going to become unbearable to be around.”

Mycroft pursed his lips, looking thoughtful. “There _is_ a silver lining at least.”

“Oh?” Tony crossed to the bench with his coffee and set down the cup of tea he’d made for his friend as well.

“The extra hours after school are compulsory, are they not?”

“Yeah, you take the class knowing about them up front.”

“Does that not mean that you’ll have a legitimate reason to spend time with Loki after school?”

Tony froze with his cup raised halfway to his lips. “Son of a bitch, how did I not _see_ that?” he exclaimed, plonking the cup down and spilling some over the edge but not caring as a wave of happiness washed over him. He laughed and clapped Mycroft on the shoulder. “That’s so fucking awesome!”

Mycroft smiled back at him, a show of genuine happiness for the teen. “Just try not to get caught doing anything inappropriate backstage so your father doesn’t get called in.”

Tony shuddered, imagining Principal Hudson explaining to Howard how Tony had been discovered giving his boyfriend a blow job. “I’ll try to avoid that if at all possible,” he assured him.

“Avoid getting caught you mean?”

Tony gave an impish grin. “Of course I mean getting caught - have you seen how sexy Loki is? I doubt I can resist doing inappropriate things to him backstage!”

The redhead chuckled. “I wish you the best of luck then.”

“Got any tips for me on how to avoid getting sprung?”

“Good heavens, Anthony - exactly how _do_ you picture my formative years? I’m afraid to say I have very little experience in hiding my amorous activities from my teachers.”

“Really? You didn’t break any of the rules?” Tony asked, skeptical.

“I didn't say that,” Mycroft corrected. “The ones I chose to break didn't involve bodily fluids or nudity.”

“That’s a pity, I was looking forward to storytime!” the teen said with a leer.

Mycroft laughed. “You are incorrigible. Unlike you, my friend, I was not in the least attractive and didn't have half the school after me. Hence there was very little opportunity for such shenanigans.”

“I don’t think the people I’ve snogged were ever actually interested in _me_ ,” Tony mused. “I think they were more interested in Howard Stark’s son.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Anthony - I think you’d be surprised.”

Tony very much doubted that, knowing that although he was probably above average in the looks department, it was in a rather classically handsome way. There wasn’t anything eye catching or striking about him like there was with Loki or even Sherlock. He found though that he didn't particularly care. “As long as Loki likes the way I look that’s all that matters.” He nudged Mycroft’s shoulder. “But you shouldn’t sell yourself short either. I’m not afraid to admit that I think you’re pretty hot.”

Mycroft snorted. “Please, there’s no need to use untruths to make me feel better. I made peace with the fact that I was all brains long ago.”

“How is it that someone so smart can be so fucking dumb?” Tony demanded. “Have you actually looked in a mirror lately, Myc?”

“I do try and avoid doing that,” the scientist said, averting his eyes.

“Well maybe you should - _you_ might just be the one to be surprised.”

“I find that highly doubtful.”

Tony growled in frustration, fighting the urge to smack some sense into his friend. “Look I get that you have self esteem issues - God knows we all do. But trust me on this, Myc - you are gorgeous!”

“Well you’d be the only one to think so.”

“I know for a fact that I’m not!” he shot back, then realised what he’d said. “So, um, what rules did you break in high school then?” Tony asked quickly, hoping to distract Mycroft from asking for an explanation.

Mycroft gave him a quizzical look but then shook it off. “Oh, nothing you need to know about.”

“You’re seriously not going to tell me?”

Mycroft batted his lashes at him. “Every married couple has their secrets from one another, Anthony dear.”

Tony clutched at his chest in mock agony. “And here I was, thinking we were _different_ , Myc!”

“I guess you thought wrong.”

“That’s it - I just can’t do this anymore,” Tony declared. “I want a divorce!”

“Who are you divorcing?” a voice asked from the doorway.

Both friends whipped around to see Pepper standing there, an amused look on her face. “Oh, hi there, Pep,” Tony said. “Um, Myc - I’m divorcing Myc.”

There was a brief flicker of pain across her features but it passed and she smirked at them. “I’d say I’m sorry to hear that but since you didn't bother to invite me to the wedding, I can’t be too heartbroken.”

Grateful that she seemed to be in a playful mood as opposed to the ‘all business’ mood she’d been in since her affair with Howard had ended, Tony grinned. “It was very small, just the two of us and an Elvis impersonator.”

“Sounds intimate.”

“Oh it was, especially with the three of us in bed together.”

Mycroft had been taking a sip of his tea and at this he spat it all over his workbench. “Anthony!”

Tony laughed uproariously and even Pepper sniggered. “Yes?” Tony asked between laughs

“I prefer you kept our private life _private_ ,” Mycroft said in mock outrage.

Tony laughed again and his father’s PA looked rather surprised that Mycroft was going along with the joke. He supposed all she ever saw was The Iceman and not who he really was. In fact, Tony doubted many people here had had the pleasure of meeting the real Mycroft. “I’m sorry to break up the party,” Pepper said, “but Mr Stark is leaving now, Tony.”

“Already?” Tony frowned but then shrugged. “Okay, well I’ll see you tomorrow, Myc.”

“Have a good afternoon, Anthony.” He looked to Pepper. “You too, Miss Potts.”

“I will, thank you Mr Holmes. Come along, Tony.”

Pepper walked him as far as the outer office but then left Tony to meet his dad alone. Howard was packing his things into his briefcase as Tony entered and glanced up at his son. “Are you ready to go?” he asked, not bothering with a greeting. “I’ve got a dinner meeting tonight.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, too jaded by now to waste time wondering why his dad couldn’t find thirty seconds to enquire about his day.

They walked briskly to the underground garage where the car was parked and slid into the back seat. As the car pulled away, Tony figured he may as well use this opportunity to speak to his father about his after school commitments. “So, just so you know, Dad, work has started on our original production for Drama. As of next week we’ll be staying back after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays to work on it.”

“Since when do you take drama?” Howard asked, a frown on his face.

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Only for the last three years.”

His dad’s eyes narrowed. “Really?”

“Yes, Dad, really. I took art the first two years but am better at engineering drawings than anything arty. I took after you in the musical talent department so drama was the only option left.”

“Huh.”

Tony plowed on, ignoring the pang of hurt he felt at his dad not knowing the first thing about him. “So, just so you know, I won’t be at the lab on those days after school.”

“So it’s a play or something?”

“Yes, written by one of my classmates.” No need to go into detail about how terrible it was.

“And you’re acting in it?”

“No, I’m actually in charge of set design and props.”

“Right.”

Tony watched as Howard mulled this over, wondering if he was going to get angry and start yelling about it being a waste of time. When his dad just sniffed and pulled out his tablet, muttering, “Well, I just hope your mother and I won’t be forced to sit through it,” Tony wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or upset.

The rest of the drive home was spent in silence and as soon as they got in, Tony excused himself to his room. He flopped onto his bed, trying to ignore the way his eyes had started stinging. He had vowed long ago that he was _not_ going to ever shed another tear over Howard and so he sniffed and picked up his phone, looking for a distraction.

 _Hey - TS_ he typed out and sent to Loki.

_Hey yourself - LO_

_So, Mycroft pointed out that our work after school is going to give us some interesting opportunities - TS_

_Oh really? What exactly did he mean by that? - LO_

_Well I think he might have just meant that we’d get to see each other after school but I took it to mean something else - TS_

_I have a feeling I’ll prefer your interpretation - LO_

_I’m glad to hear that - TS_

_There are SO many possibilities - LO_

_Oh? What sort of ideas do you have? - TS_

_I may know for a fact that the pool area isn’t alarmed and I also know how to get in. You do like me wet, don’t you, darling? - LO_

_Oh fuck, you’re making_ **_me_ ** _wet right now - TS_

_Lol I seem to have a talent for that ;-) - LO_

_You’re a master at it - TS_

_So it appears we need to schedule in a private skinnydip at some point...anything else you’d like to add? - LO_

_Are we making a wish list? - TS_

_So it would seem - LO_

_Get comfy, babe - I have SO many things to add to it. We’re going to be here a while - TS_

_I’m not going_ **_anywhere_ ** _, darling, we’ve got all night - LO_

  
  



	30. Chapter 30

“I’ll see you in English,” Loki said, giving Tony a peck on the lips. “I have to drop by the library quickly before Form.”

“No worries, see you soon, babe.”

The green eyed teen couldn’t help but smile as he left, giving a small wave to Bruce, Jim, and Rhodey. It was amazing how much his life had changed in less than two weeks. Sherlock had had to drop by and see Mr Coulson about his chemistry assignment and usually Loki would have gone straight to the library or just sat by himself, but now he was not only included in Tony’s group of friends, but actually  _ accepted _ . He got on the best with Rhodey but mostly because he knew him better; Bruce was rather shy but friendly enough; then there was Jim who was definitely odd, but seemed harmless enough, if a bit obsessed with watching Loki and Tony be affectionate. It was nicer than he expected, being a part of a larger group of friends, and he had Tony to thank for it. His boyfriend had been quick to embrace him, to hold him close and fold him into his life. Of course, not  _ every  _ part of it, since his father would be most displeased if he knew, but the parts that actually mattered to Tony.

Miss Hill was at her station when Loki entered the library and he headed for the counter. She didn’t smile when she saw him as she rarely ever did, but her face softened a little from the severe expression she had been wearing. “Good morning, Mr Odinson.”

“Hi, Miss Hill. I was hoping I could get an extension on these books?” he asked, pulling them out of his bag.

She raised an eyebrow. “It’s unlike you to need extra time - you usually devour them within a week.”

Loki found himself blushing. “Oh, well, I guess I’ve been a bit distracted lately.”

“I wonder why?” she asked, but her look said she knew exactly why. She typed into her keyboard and then scanned his two books. “There aren’t any reserves on them so I can give you another two weeks.”

“Thanks so much for that.”

After stamping the books, she handed them back and then surprised him by winking at him. “Give Mr Stark my best.”

Blushing even more, Loki managed a flustered, “Thanks,” before he shoved the books back into his bag and left the library. He still had a few minutes before the bell for Form went so he stopped by the toilets on his way. He had just walked into the room when a hand grabbed him by the throat and he was spun and smashed against the wall.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the prissiest faggot of them all,” Sebastian Moran sneered next to his ear.

Loki gasped for breath, his hands clutching at those around his throat. His eyes darted behind Moran but there was no one else there to help. He tried to speak but couldn’t get out more than a strangled whimper as the teen squeezed even tighter.

“Thanks to you, I’ve got detention every afternoon for two weeks,” Moran growled.

Loki was getting dizzy and his vision was starting to go black. The bully must have noticed as his grip loosened just a little, allowing Loki to gasp in a much needed breath. “I didn’t do anything,” he protested weakly.

“You strut around the place with that fag of a boyfriend, shoving your sickness down our throats. That’s enough, wouldn’t you say?”

“What the hell is your problem, Moran? We’re not doing anything to you.”

“I have to see you two together and it’s disgusting.”

“Then don’t look! That’ll save your precious eyes.”

“You think you’re so fucking clever, don’t you, Odinson? I wonder how your nancy boyfriend would like you without any teeth?”

“He probably wouldn’t mind,” Loki retorted before he could think better of it. “Makes his cock slide down my throat  _ so  _ much easier.”

The pressure disappeared from his throat but before he could even take in a full breath, pain exploded in his gut as Moran’s fist smashed into him. Loki cried out and doubled over, stumbling forward as his classmate stepped away from him. “Keep this in mind the next time you feel like exchanging saliva in front of the rest of us,” the burly teen said before turning and leaving.

Loki sank to his knees, his hand clutching at his stomach. It took a minute or two for the pain to ebb away enough for him to stagger to his feet and he stumbled over to the sinks. He looked up at the mirror, taking in his face, still flushed from the oxygen deprivation, and taut with pain. The bell for Form went but he ignored it, not wanting anyone to see him like this. From outside the bathrooms he could hear the pounding of feet on the paths as students made their way to Form, but no one entered much to his relief. When the final bell went, Loki turned on the tap and splashed his face with cold water, wincing as he tried to bend over the sink. Pulling his shirt from his trousers, he lifted the material out of the way and inspected the skin beneath. It was dark red and starting to swell so he had no doubt that it would bruise almost as spectacularly as Sherlock’s identical injury did. He probed gently at it but was almost certain there were no deeper injuries. Loosening his tie, he pulled his collar away from his throat and saw that the skin there was already a purpley-blue in the exact shape of Moran’s fingers and he was grateful for their strict uniform which covered most of it. With any luck he’d be able to hide it from his friends.

The silence was pierced by the bell once more, signalling that Form was over and for students to make their way to their first class of the morning. Once he’d set his uniform to rights, Loki slowly left the bathroom, finding it still hard to catch his breath due to his spasming solar plexus. He reached his English classroom just before the final bell and tried his best to avoid Lestrade’s gaze as he entered, as well as the concerned looks Sherlock and Tony were giving him.

“Where have you been?” Sherlock asked, his eyes narrowing as he began to deduce his best friend.

“Nowhere,” Loki said, his voice raspy, starting to pull his books out and hoping that his friends would let the matter drop. Unfortunately, as he was bending down to pop his backpack on the floor, his collar shifted a little and Tony was on his feet in an instant.

“What the hell, babe?” he demanded, leaning over Loki’s desk and touching his collar, exposing the bruises.

“It’s fine,” Loki tried to assure him but by that point Lestrade had crossed to his desk and was looking down at him in concern.

“Loki,” the silver haired teacher said gently, “what happened?”

Sherlock’s eyes had narrowed. “Moran,” he stated flatly, deducing correctly.

Unable to lie directly, Loki remained silent which was answer enough.

“That son of a bitch, I’m going to fucking kill him,” Tony fumed.

“Language, Tony,” Lestrade admonished him, though only halfheartedly.

Loki noticed Tony look to Sherlock and his best friend simply said, “Watson’s history class.”

In an instant Tony was storming from the classroom and Loki’s eyes widened in shock as he realised what his boyfriend was doing. He jumped to his feet and hurried after Tony, only to find Lestrade was already after him.

“Tony, get back here!” their teacher called as they hurried down the covered walkway towards the S&E block. “Let me handle it!”

Tony ignored the call and continued onwards and both Loki and Lestrade increased their pace, almost running to try and catch up with the furious teen, pain stabbing into Loki’s side as he hurried.

Tony reached the room before they caught him and slammed the door open. Loki reached the doorway just in time to see his boyfriend pulling Moran from his chair and slamming his fist into his face. Doctor Watson was shouting, darting forward to pull Tony off his student, and Lestrade hurried over to help restrain him.

“Don’t you ever lay another hand on my boyfriend ever again or I swear to God I will fucking end you,” Tony yelled as he avoided the adults and landed another blow.

Moran seemed frozen by the unexpected attack, not even defending himself and so Tony managed to punch him twice more before he was bodily pulled away by Lestrade who had wrapped his arms around the teen’s chest, lifting Tony clear off his feet. “Tony, that’s enough!” Lestrade barked sharply as Doctor Watson bent over Moran to check him over. The bully’s eyes were rolled back in his head and his lip was split.

Loki stood, shocked, taking in the scene, watching as Tony struggled to break free from Lestrade’s grip. Half of the history class seemed to be as shocked as the green eyed teen, and the other half were whispering excitedly amongst themselves, peering around each other to get the best look.

“I swear to God,Tony, you need to calm down,” Lestrade said. “Don’t make this any worse for yourself than it already is.”

“Let me at him!” Tony yelled, fighting to break the hold. “I’m going to break his damn face!”

“You’ve already managed that  _ quite _ well,” Doctor Watson said, lifting one of Moran’s eyelid and checking his pupils. The blonde teacher turned to Lestrade. “I think we’re going to need an ambulance - it looks like he has a concussion. Wong,” he called, “bring me my phone would you.”

As the history teacher took care of Moran, Loki crossed the room and gently touched Tony’s arm. “Tony, it’s okay now,” he said quietly, hoping to soothe him enough so he would stop fighting.

It seemed to work and the shorter genius suddenly went limp in Lestrade’s arms. With a grateful look to Loki, Lestrade began to guide Tony to the door. “Come on, we’re going to have to go and see Principal Hudson. Loki, you come along as well - I want the nurse to check you over.”

There was no use in arguing, plus Loki wanted to stay with Tony if he could. He was a little awed by the explosive reaction his boyfriend had had to seeing Loki hurt, and even though he didn’t particularly condone violence, it had been nice to have someone step up to fight for him. Sherlock was just as terrible at defending himself as Loki was, and although Thor would offer in a heartbeat, the trickster didn’t always feel comfortable being so open about his issues with his adoptive brother. Admitting his weaknesses made him vulnerable and he already felt lost enough in Thor’s mighty shadow as it was without digging himself into an even deeper ditch. Tony was different though - Loki could ask for help without losing any of his standing, just as Tony could turn to the green eyed teen if he  needed help. They were a team now, partners, and they stood beside one another.

When they reached the administration buildings, Tony was left outside of the principal’s office and Lestrade led Loki to the nurse’s station. She was in a small cubicle with another student so the silver haired teacher urged Loki to have a seat. He did as he was told and then cleared his throat, finding he was still having difficulty speaking. “What will happen to Tony?” he asked.

Lestrade sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “I don’t know, Loki, I don’t know. Sebastian was in the wrong with what he did to you, but Tony should have left it up to me to deal with.”

“Can I see him after I’ve seen the nurse?”

His teacher gave him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder. “Of course you can. I have a feeling Principal Hudson is going to want to talk to you anyway. Come to her office once you’re done here, yeah?”

Nodding, Loki watched as Lestrade left, and then turned to wait for the nurse, worry for Tony gnawing at his gut.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

“Now, Mr Stark, would you kindly explain why you’re sitting in my office with bloodied knuckles and an ambulance is being called for Mr Moran?”

Tony swallowed hard and as much as he tried to retain eye contact with Principal Hudson, he found he had to look away. Her kind smile was gone and instead her mouth was turned into a frown of disappointment and her hands were folded in front of her on her desk. Lestrade was leaning against the wall to one side, his chocolate brown eyes glued to his student. “He beat up Loki,” he said, knowing that she wouldn’t accept this excuse but it was the only reason behind his actions.

“This isn’t the dark ages anymore, Mr Stark. ‘An eye for an eye’ has long since gone out of vogue. We do not, under any circumstances meet violence with violence, is that clear?”

“You do know my dad is a weapons manufacturer, don’t you?” Tony asked, trying his best not to sound insolent but feeling he had to explain. “I’ve literally been raised on the philosophy of hitting back.”

Principal Hudson pressed her lips together in a thin line as she regarded him and Lestrade snorted, turning it into a cough halfway through. The old lady turned her steely gaze to her colleague and Lestrade shrugged, as if to say _‘He has a point_ ’. “Regardless, Mr Stark,” she said, turning her eyes back to him, “we have a policy in place here and you are expected to abide by the rules.”

“And what about Moran?” Tony demanded. “Is he going to be punished for hurting Loki?”

“Mr Moran’s fate is none of your business.” Tony bit his lip to hold back his retort, knowing it would little but dig him in even deeper. “I’ve called your father,” Principal Hudson continued and panic welled up in the teen’s chest. “He’ll be here shortly so we’ll wait for his arrival to discuss your penance.”

There was a soft knock at the door and it swung open to reveal Loki. “I was told to come straight here,” he said, his voice hoarse and scratchy. His tie had been removed and the top three buttons of his shirt undone revealing dark bruises around his throat.

Tony clenched his hands into fists when he saw the damage, resisting the urge to punch something else. Instead, he got to his feet and crossed to his boyfriend, pulling him in close for a hug. “Are you okay?” he asked, cradling Loki’s face in his hands and searching his eyes for the truth.

“I’m a bit sore but I’ll be fine, Tony. No need to fret.”

“I hate seeing you hurt,” Tony admitted, pressing a kiss to his lips. There was so much more he wanted to say, but with the company they shared, now wasn’t the time.

“Tony, what did we discuss about public displays of affection?” Lestrade asked, his voice sounding almost amused.

“Sorry,” he muttered, stepping back from Loki but twining their fingers together.

“Please have a seat, boys,” Principal Hudson said, taking in the bruises on Loki’s throat. Her voice vibrated with tightly controlled anger and her eyes flashed, but they softened as she watched the two teens sit down but remain close enough to take comfort from the other, still holding hands. “Does the nurse believe you need further medical attention, Mr Odinson?”

Loki shook his head. “No, I should be okay. She iced my stomach and recommended I do it again every two hours for the rest of the day.”

Mrs Hudson nodded. “I don’t think you should attend the rest of your classes today so I’ve called your parents and your mother will be here to pick you up soon. Now, can you please tell me what exactly happened?”

Tony tried to keep his cool as he listened to Loki recount the story of being jumped by their classmate in the bathroom. He knew he wasn’t overly successful when his boyfriend broke off his recounting to ask him to stop squeezing his hand so hard. “Oh,” Tony said, looking down at their joined hands to see Loki’s knuckles white in his grip. “Sorry.” He pried his fingers away and the green eyed teen gave his hand a shake to get the blood flowing once more, but immediately took hold of Tony’s hand afterwards.

When Loki had finished explaining what had happened, Principal Hudson was looking even more severe than before. “I’m so sorry that you were subjected to that, Loki,” she said gently, dropping her more formal way of addressing her students. “I had hoped that my talk with Mr Moran the other day would have prevented anything further occurring but I can see I was mistaken. Please be assured that he will be punished accordingly.”

Loki shrugged, seeming to withdraw into himself and Tony knew his boyfriend hated been seen as weak, something he himself well understood. There was another knock at the door and one of the administrators showed in Mrs Odinson. “Loki!” she cried when she saw him, rushing forward and kneeling next to him. “Oh, my poor darling boy, whatever happened to you?”

“Mother, I’m fine, stop fussing,” Loki said, looking mortified. He was still holding Tony’s hand and this time it was his own grip that tightened.

“ _Fine_ ? Look at your throat! Of course you’re not _fine_.” She turned to look at the other adults in the room and although she was still kneeling on the ground, she still appeared fierce. “Somebody had better tell me what the hell happened and what is being done to punish the person who did this to my son or so help me God I will drag this sorry excuse for an education facility through the court system for the next dozen years!”

Loki groaned and turned to hide his face against Tony’s shoulder while Principal Hudson began the task of placating the furious lawyer. Instead of looking concerned, Lestrade just nodded at Mrs Odison in approval. He was the one teacher that Tony could never seem to read.

“I can assure you, Mrs Odinson that the student who did this to your son will be punished. Once he is released from hospital, he will face a two week suspension, plus he will be required to attend mandatory sessions with the school counsellor.”

“Hospital?” Mrs Odinson asked, confused.

“Ah, that was me,” Tony admitted, holding up a hand to gain her attention.

Blue eyes turned to regard him and Tony was a little shocked to see how similar Loki looked. He may have been adopted, but his boyfriend shared many of his personality traits with his mother, including the stare that seemed to bore into your very soul. Mrs Odinson was smart enough to know that condoning such behaviour wouldn’t go down well with Principal Hudson but her lips still quirked into a small smile of thanks. “I see,” was all she said out loud.

“What was you?” a stern voice asked from the doorway and Tony startled as he saw his father standing there. The teen instantly let go of Loki’s hand at the exact moment his boyfriend jumped away from him, both hoping Howard hadn't seen since Tony would be in more than enough trouble without having to explain that he was seeing someone.

“Ah, Mr Stark,” Principal Hudson said smoothly, drawing his attention to her. “Please won’t you come in and have a seat.”

With an arrogant glance around the room, Howard crossed to the only free chair and sat himself regally on it. “Frigga,” Howard greeted Mrs Odinson, who got gracefully to her feet and stood behind Loki, a hand on his shoulder protectively. Howard then glared at Tony.  “What the hell have you done now, son? I was in a very important meeting when I was called, and for what? To find out you’ve been rough housing with the Odinson kid?”

“Ah, no, that’s not what has happened,” the Principal told him.

“I don’t understand then,” the weapons guru said. “I thought you said my son had been fighting.”

“He was, with Sebastian Moran.”

“Moran?” Howard said, frowning. “Timothy Moran’s son?”

“Yes, that’s the one,” the older lady confirmed.

Tony’s dad stared at his son. “Why on earth were you fighting with Moran’s son? I can’t see him being any trouble at all.”

“The damage you see to my Loki is the sort of trouble Moran can cause,” Mrs Odinson snapped.

Howard’s eye then fell on Loki and he look surprised, as if he wasn’t sure why all of these things were connected. “What the hell does Moran’s kid beating up your boy have to do with Tony?” he asked.

Tony couldn’t believe his dad’s nerve. “I punched Moran because of what he did to Loki.”

“I don’t understand - why would you get yourself involved? I’ve told you a hundred times before, Tony that inserting yourself into other people’s lives just causes more problems than it’s worth.”

The million dollar question hung between them and Tony wondered how long it would take his father to see the truth. He was saved from having to find an excuse by Principal Hudson. “Your son saw that his friend had been hurt and wanted their classmate to know that it wasn’t acceptable. Things then...got out of hand, isn’t that right, Tony?”

He nodded, unsure of where Principal Hudson was going with this. “Uh, yeah, yeah that’s right,” he added after an encouraging nod from the woman.

“Since when have you been friends with him?” Howard asked, pointing rudely at Loki.

Mrs Odinson’s eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “Tread carefully, Stark,” she warned. “We may be business associates but I won’t stand for any disrespect towards my family.”

“I’m not trying to be disrespectful, Frigga,” he assured her in his most charming voice. “I am simply trying to ascertain the reason why my son got involved and pulled me away from a very busy meeting.”

Tony tried not to roll his eyes - he could easily see the signs that indicated Howard had _not_ been in a meeting but instead had been busy with his new fling - one of the lab assistants from QA.  

“Your son is a well liked and popular young man whom his classmates value very much,” Principal Hudson said, a hint of steel in her voice. “He got involved because he couldn’t just sit back and allow his friend to be treated as such. I hardly see what there is to be confused about.”

“And in doing so he has caused himself immense trouble,” Howard said.

“And yet that is the choice he made.”

“Well, I’m sure he will soon regret taking such drastic and thoughtless action,” the businessman stated. “Now, if you’ll be so kind as to administer his punishment, so that I can take him home and add to it before I head back to the office.”

The words caused Tony’s heart to sink in his chest but he took some solace in the fact that Mrs Odinson was looking at Howard as if he were a disgusting creature found at the bottom of a sewer, Principal Hudson had turned her most disapproving glare upon him, and Lestrade looked as if he was a hair’s breadth away from slapping him. He glanced at Loki and found sympathetic green eyes on him and Tony knew that no matter what Howard did to punish him, he would gladly do it over again if it meant avenging his boyfriend.

“I understand he has after school commitments starting next week for Mr Fury’s class, so I will require him to serve detention with myself on Mondays and Wednesdays for the next month,” Principal Hudson said. “For now, Tony, your father is free to take you home.” She looked as if she wasn’t happy about letting him go with Howard but there was little else she could do.

“Thank you, Principal Hudson,” he said quietly, getting to his feet. With one last look to Loki, he followed Howard from the room, dread for what was to come welling up inside of him.

oOoOo

Principal Hudson watched as Frigga Odinson led her son from the room, one arm affectionately thrown across his shoulders. She turned to Lestrade and allowed her walls to drop.”Dear Lord, Gregory, what have we let that poor boy go home to?”

Her silver haired colleague took a seat in one of the recently vacated chairs, understanding instantly she was speaking of Tony. “If it’s any consolation, Martha, his old man doesn’t strike me as the violent type.”

The old woman grunted, knowing her colleague had first hand knowledge of living with an abusive father. “Still, this might even be worse. That young man has so many layers of emotional scarring that I doubt we’ll ever break fully through them.”

“At least he has Loki to help with that.”

Principal Hudson’s face broke into the first genuine smile of the afternoon. “Ah, young love. They’re very sweet together, aren’t they? I do think Mr Odinson is going to be very good for young Mr Stark.”

“Yeah, I reckon so. It was good of you to keep their secret.”

“Could you just imagine how much worse it would be for Stark if his father knew?”

“Yeah, poor bugger. You’re a good woman, Martha.” Lestrade’s eyes twinkled as he then asked, “So what horrors do you have in store for the poor boy in detention?”

She laughed. “Oh, just the usual - he’ll learn how to make a proper cup of tea and will be forced to listen to the stories of an old lady.”

Greg snorted. “If anyone can Grandmother some sense into him, it’ll be you, Martha.”

Her lips twisted into a smug smile. “Don’t I know it, Gregory.”

  


 


	32. Chapter 32

There was a knock at the lab door and Howard’s assistant stepped inside. “Ah, Miss Potts,” Mycroft greeted her courteously. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Good morning Mr Holmes. I’m afraid that I’ve come to say that Mr Stark has had to cancel his lunch meeting with you today.”

Frustration overwhelmed Mycroft and he allowed the pliers he was holding to clatter to the bench a little more forcefully than required. “I see,” he said, unable to keep the anger from his voice, completely fed up with Howard Stark’s inability to keep it in his pants. “Did his ‘meeting’ this morning run overtime already? Have my genuine security concerns been out prioritised once more by his need to chase the next pretty thing in a skirt?”

The slender woman looked momentarily taken aback by his words, rarely ever seeing Mycroft lose his cool in such a manner. “Uh, no, not today.”

Mycroft instantly regretted his outburst as his brain kicked into gear and reminded him who exactly it was that he was addressing. “Apologies, Miss Potts,” he said softly. “I did not mean to imply that you were nothing but a pretty face. Howard may not see your worth but I surely do. This place would have fallen into a heap if not for you.”

She eyed him steadily for a long moment and then turned and closed the door, giving them some privacy, before pulling up a stool next to his. “I figured out pretty quickly that you knew about my affair with Mr Stark,” she admitted to him, hooking a lock of hair over one ear. “I didn’t know that you were aware that it had terminated, though perhaps I should have been. Not much seems to get past you.”

The scientist gave a small shake of his head. “Your relationship, however clandestine or furtive, lasted for years. You can be forgiven that upon its conclusion you were too distracted to notice my noticing.” He grimaced. “Especially considering the complete lack of regard Howard showed you.”

Pepper huffed out a small laugh, and her eyes looked wet, though no tears spilled over. “It may be grossly unfair of me to admit it, but you were the last person I expected any compassion from in regards to this.”

It was Mycroft’s turn to snort in wry amusement. “Because I am the ‘Iceman’?” he asked.

The PA blushed prettily. “I think I’m beginning to see that that may not be entirely accurate.”

He sighed. “At times I suppose it’s pretty spot on, but no, most of the time I am not an unfeeling robot, regardless of how much Howard may wish me to be.”

“I believe that as far as Mr Stark is concerned, feelings are for the weak.”

“Caring is not an advantage?”

“Precisely,” Pepper said.

“Whilst I admit that there are times when sentiment does naught but get in the way - especially when it comes to business - I do not believe that anyone’s lives are enriched by denying that they are capable of feeling,” Mycroft said. “However I do admit that those feelings can oftimes be more trouble than they’re worth.”

“It sounds as if you understand the pain of a broken heart as well,” Pepper said quietly.

He gave a small shrug. “I wouldn’t say my heart is broken, but I do understand the pain of unrequited love.”

“Oh, I see.” Pepper smiled sadly at him. “I guess we have much more in common than I thought.”

Mycroft wasn’t entirely sure that he would classify being in love with a married man as being in the same category as being in love with your underage brother, but he certainly wasn’t going to explain that one. There was no denying though that he and Miss Potts had connected more in these brief few minutes than they had over the past four years of their acquaintance. “I suppose we do,” he said in place of an explanation.

“So are you saying that your door is always open for a cup of tea and a shoulder to cry on?” she asked, her eyes twinkling a little.

Mycroft laughed. “Perhaps not to everyone, since my Iceman image is good for keeping time wasters away, but for you I believe I can make an exception.” 

“I’m honoured.”

“So what was it then that caused my meeting to be cancelled today?”

“Ah, that. Tony’s principal called here as she was unable to get hold of Mrs Stark. It appears he’s been fighting.”

The scientist frowned. “Is he harmed?”

“From what I could gather, he’s fine. The other boy, not so much.”

“Tony is not one for random acts of violence,” Mycroft mused, worry for his friend knotting his gut. “He would not have instigated anything without being provoked in some manner.”

“I suppose we’ll find out soon enough.”

“I suppose we will.” Mycroft sighed. ‘I just hope he’s alright.”

The redheaded woman peered at him. “You care very much for him, don’t you?”

“He’s like another brother to me, Miss Potts. I worry about him constantly.”

“He’s lucky to have you,” she said in a sad voice. “He doesn't get much of that from anyone else.”

There wasn’t much to say to that, the truth was simple yet harsh. “I suppose now that my day has freed up, I should begin on a new project,” he announced, his eyes falling on his design pad.

“What had you been intending to speak to him about?” Pepper asked. “Was it about the same security breach as last week? Have we been hit again?”

She looked so concerned that Mycroft almost felt the need to pat her knee to calm her, but he would never stoop to such condescension towards a woman he greatly admired. “No, we haven’t been hacked again but it was in regards to the attack nonetheless.” He sighed again, heavy and defeated, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “I just fear that Howard’s total lack of regard for this is bordering on suicidal. Whatever their incentive, I have grave concerns for their next step. Tony himself looked over my work and confirms the direness of the breech, but it seems no matter what I say, Howard just laughs it off as a prank.”

“I know it probably won’t do any good, but I’ll reschedule the meeting for tomorrow first thing,” she told him. “He always seems to be much more approachable before he’s checked his inbox. I’ll also try and reiterate the seriousness of the matter.”

“I very much appreciate that, Miss Potts.”

“Please, call me Pepper,” she said with a warm smile. “All my friends do.”

He found himself smiling back. “So long as you call me Mycroft,” he agreed.

“Deal.” She pushed the stool back and stood, smoothing down her dress. “Enjoy the rest of your day, Mycroft.”

“You too, Pepper.”

Mycroft watched Pepper leave, pleased that he seemed to have made an ally. Howard Stark was a brilliant man but undisciplined and easily distracted. With any luck, between himself and the dogged PA, they might be able to talk some sense into the weapons guru. If they couldn’t, Mycroft had grave fears for the fate of the company, and with it, his family’s. If there was one thing that scared Mycroft Holmes more than anything, it was not being able to deduce someone’s motives and no matter how hard he searched, he was unable to figure out the reasons behind the stealth hacking of their system.

oOoOo

As Mycroft pulled into the garage his phone beeped with an incoming message. He turned the engine off and immediately fished the device from his pocket, hoping it would be a reply from Tony. He had not had a response from the text he had sent his young friend and Howard had not returned to Stark Industries either, and the scientist feared the teen was being subjected to his father’s wrath. 

It was in fact a message but the number that displayed on the screen was unknown. Mycroft thumbed it open, a grin spreading across his face as he read it.

_ Dad confiscated my phone, but he seems to have forgotten that I build them in my spare time. I’m okay - I had to sit through a lecture, and I think he was going to try and ground me but then seemed to realise he doesn’t let me go anywhere anyway, so he just took my phone and laptop - TS _

_ So what actually happened? - MH _

_ I assume you’ve not spoken to Sherlock then? - TS _

_ I only just got home so I haven’t seen him yet - MH _

_ Well, you know the guy who beat up your brother? - TS _

_ Actually, I don’t since Sherlock never told me who it was - MH  _

In fact, Sherlock hadn’t spoken to Mycroft for days afterwards since that had been when ‘the incident’ between them had occurred but Mycroft didn’t bother to explain that.

_ It’s this dude, Sebastian Moran and he’s a right fucking bastard, a known bully but people seem too scared to report him. He took offense to having seen Loki and I together and when he came across Lokes by himself, he almost strangled him to death and then sucker punched him in the gut as well _ .  _ When I saw the state of Loki I went after Moran and gave him a taste of his own medicine - TS _

Mycroft could not deny that he felt a thrill of satisfaction go through him at hearing Tony had retaliated against the teen who had bullied his brother.

_ I see. I really shouldn’t condone violence but off the record - thanks - MH _

_ Anytime. The fucker deserved it. I’d better go, don’t want Dad catching me on this. Talk later - TS _

_ Take care, Anthony - MH _

It didn’t take long for Mycroft to locate his brother and he knocked gently on the door frame to his bedroom. Sherlock looked up and smiled shyly at his brother, causing Mycroft’s heart to beat erratically in his chest. Gods was the teen beautiful. Mycroft would never get over the sheer perfection that was Sherlock, and if he could, he would sit and gaze at him for hours. Knowing that he would just come across as creepy if he did that now, he returned the smile and asked, “How’s Loki?”

Sherlock’s glorious blue-green eyes darkened and he scowled fiercely. “Not the best. He’s having trouble talking from Moran’s little death grip on his throat. If Stark hadn’t done such a good job, I’d have a go at him myself.”

Fear clenched Mycroft’s heart and he fought the urge to gather Sherlock to him and keep him safe. He knew his brother was mouthing off mostly because there was no chance of actually having to follow through - the curly haired genius was brave but in a fist fight he would likely be beaten to a pulp. The last thing Mycroft wanted was to see the love of his life hurt and he wanted to do all he could to protect him. Of course, considering how proud Sherlock was, even attempting such a thing would probably backfire horribly and lead to a bigger divide between them than ever before. Perhaps once things had settled down somewhat, Mycroft could suggest they learn boxing together or something else that would help Sherlock learn the skills to defend himself? It was something to think about anyway.

“If he’s at school tomorrow please give him my regards and tell him I wish him a speedy recovery.” He desperately wanted to ask how his younger brother’s own injury was healing. In all probability the bruise had likely disappeared by now but if it  _ was _ still there then it could be a sign of a deeper injury. Of course, there was no way he could ever raise that subject again so he stuck to something a little safer. “So, did you start rehearsals today?”

Sherlock groaned and dropped his face into his hands. “Yes and it was  _ horrid _ . It was like Molly had completely wiped our last conversation from her mind. She flirted the  _ whole _ time and wants to start blocking out the first kissing scene next week! Even when Fury told her we should concentrate on Act 1 to begin with and work chronologically she argued that it was so important to character development that she wants to attack it straight away.”

Mycroft had been giving this some thought and was happy to have a solution at hand. “Why don’t you give the excuse that you’re coming down with a cold sore and can’t actually kiss her?” he said as casually as he could. “You should be able to drag that out for a few weeks at least.”

Sherlock’s eyes lit up and he jumped from the bed, pulling the older man into a tight hug. “That’s  _ brilliant _ !” he crowed. “You are a genius!”

Mycroft gingerly returned the hug, trying to not stray too close since his cock had jumped to attention the exact second his brother had touched him. “I’m glad you find it helpful,” he said, unable to stop his hand from rubbing circles on Sherlock’s back.

“Helpful? “ the teen said, pulling back. “Mycroft, it’s perfect! I can rehearse the actual scene without having to go through the torture of kissing her stupid fishlips.” He shuddered dramatically. 

The scientist chuckled. “I’m glad I could buy you a reprieve for now. We’ll have a little more time to put our heads together and come up with another excuse to get you through the rest of rehearsals. Now, do you want to run through it with me tonight?”

“Are you sure you have time?”

“I told you, Lockie - I’m  _ making _ time for you. I have all the time in the world.”

He had to be imagining the way Sherlock’s face lit up with that statement since there was no way that his brother would be  _ that _ happy to get to spend time together - almost as if he wanted it as much as Mycroft did.

  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

The back door slammed open and Thor stormed into the kitchen, his face as dark as a thundercloud. “Loki!” he exclaimed, seeing his brother sitting at the table with their mother. “Is it true? Did that villain, Moran, attack you?”

Loki sighed, not sure if he was really in the mood for Thor’s overprotective big brother act right now. As much as he’d enjoyed Tony’s reaction, it had landed his boyfriend in rather a lot of trouble, and then the afternoon had been spent with Frigga hovering over him every second, fussing terribly. As nice as it was to have yet more proof that he actually meant something to his adoptive brother, the green eyed teen wasn’t feeling up for yet another in depth discussion about what had occurred. Added to that was the painkillers Frigga had dosed him with were making him slightly queasy so he’d have much rather have left the discussion for another time. However, the look of utter concern and righteous anger on Thor’s face was enough for Loki to swallow down his discomfort and converse with his brother.

“It’s true,” he admitted simply.

Thor roared and shoved one of the kitchen chairs clear across the room. “He _dare_ lay a hand on you? I’ll kill him, I swear to every god known to man!”

“Thor,” Frigga admonished gently, “do mind the furniture.”

“There is no lasting damage,” Loki tried to assure him, a little surprised by the blonde’s reaction.

“That is not the point,” Thor said, breathing heavily as he attempted to control his temper. “Aside from the fact that it’s downright _wrong_ , I have made it clear to all that anyone who would hurt you will answer to _me_.”

Loki arched one delicate brow, not sure if he should be offended that Thor had thought him incapable of looking after himself, or touched that his brother had gone to such lengths, however ineffective they had been. “That’s somewhat surprising,” he said for lack of something better to say.

“Did you never wonder why no one dared lay a finger on you?”

“Ah, actually, no, the surprising part was that you had gone to such trouble. I hate to be the one to break it to you but it hasn’t exactly worked.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean?”

Loki sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “This isn’t the first beating I’ve taken, Thor.”

Of course, this was news to their mother as well and her head whipped around to stare at him in horror. “Loki? What are you saying?”

He sighed, wondering how he managed to get himself into these situations. “Last year when Thor outed me to his team, several of them took it upon themselves to demonstrate their disapproval - with their fists.”

“Why are you only telling me this now?” the blonde demanded.

“What good would it have done? I would still be black and blue and all it would have done is made things awkward for you with your teammates.”

“Surely you must know that I would have preferred that to not knowing at all?” Thor said, sounding perplexed. “Especially since it seems it was my actions that caused the problem in the first place.”

The younger teen shrugged. “I didn’t want to cause any more trouble.”

“Oh, Loki,” his mother said sadly, “your safety could never be considered ‘causing trouble’.”

In two steps, Thor had crossed the distance between them and pulled Loki into a crushing hug. “Brother, I am so sorry,” he cried, squeezing tightly.

Loki struggled weakly against Thor. “Ow, that hurts,” he complained, his entire face being squished against a rock hard bicep.

“I never meant to cause you pain,” his brother continued, oblivious to the pain he was causing now.

“It’s fine, honestly, just let me go.”

Thor eventually released him and Loki touched his nose gingerly, the appendage having taken the brunt of the collision with his brother’s muscles. “Tell me which of my so called ‘teammates’ were cowardly enough to strike you so I can have words,” Thor demanded.

“That will just make it worse,” Loki protested. “You’ll never convince them to accept my sexuality - all you’ll do it paint another target on my back. I’d rather just leave it be for now.”

The blonde glowered. “How can anyone in this day and age be so bigoted?”

“It’s the way of the world,” Frigga told him, looking fondly at both her sons. “Unfortunately we can’t right every injustice, so we just do the best we can.”

“If they _ever_ touch you again, I want you to let me know immediately,” Thor said, wagging his finger in Loki’s face.

“I have a feeling no one will dare do anything against me know that they have seen what Tony will do in retaliation,” Loki replied a little smugly.

“I hope not,” Frigga said. “That poor boy is in enough trouble as it is without a repeat performance. Have you heard from him, sweetheart?”

Loki shook his head. “No, Mother, I have not. I’m guessing his father has taken his phone off him.”

Her forehead furrowed in worry. “I do hope he’ll be okay.”

“Will he be at school tomorrow?” Thor asked. “I wish to give him my thanks.”

“I hope so,” Loki replied quietly, his own gut churning with worry. He had gotten the impression that Howard Stark could be mean but he wasn’t sure if he was violent or not. The silence from Tony was killing him, and he just wanted to know if his boyfriend was okay. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m not feeling all that well so I might head to my room for a bit.”

“Of course,” Frigga said, standing and embracing him gently. She cupped his cheek and eyed Loki’s face critically. “Take an ice pack with you though. Honestly, Thor, I’m surprised you didn't break Loki’s nose. I do wish you’d be more careful.”

Thor looked sheepish and offered a quiet apology while Loki retrieved the ice pack. “Oops, sorry.”

Loki pressed the pack to his face and gave a lazy wave goodbye, then headed for his room. His head had started to pound, his stomach ached, and his throat felt raw as well as the stinging pain in his nose. He glanced in the mirror and saw it had turned bright red and he shook his head in exasperation, but couldn’t be seriously angry with his brother. In all honesty he was touched by how much Thor cared, he just wished he was a little more gentle about it.

Climbing gingerly onto his bed, he found a semi-comfortable position and then checked his phone once more. Other than texting with Sherlock, he’d not heard anything from Tony since he’d watched his boyfriend be frog marched out of Principal Hudson’s office by his father. There was still no messages from Tony and Loki sighed, unable to stop his mind from conjuring up worst case scenarios. In order to distract himself, he pulled out the script for their original production and began scribbling notes in the margins. Tony had been put in charge of set building and props, Christine was given costumes and makeup, and Loki was in charge of lighting and sound effects. He had a few ideas from his initial read through, and he and Tony had discussed it a few times as well, hoping that perhaps they could turn a horrible idea into a slightly less horrible play with some awesome behind the scenes work. They planned to work closely together, even if technically they were in charge of different things. They both had skills that would benefit the other, plus it would allow them to spend even more time together. It was a win-win situation.

Loki’s phone beeped and he snatched it off the bed so fast that it almost flew from his hands. It was a message from a number he didn't know but he was almost certain it was from Tony.

 _Guess who? I bet you can’t guess..._ it read.

Loki grinned.

_What do I win if I guess right? - LO_

_The satisfaction of being right?_

_Hmmmm, nope, not enough. I want something better than that - LO_

_Oh? What would you suggest then?_

_I get the feeling that you’re a dark, handsome stranger...how about a kiss? - LO_

_A kiss? That’s rather forward. Don’t you have a boyfriend? Won’t he be jealous?_

_I have a feeling he would take one look at you and agree how gorgeous you are and so wouldn’t mind if I kissed you - LO_

_You know what? I think you’re probably right. I am a_ **_beautiful_ ** _specimen._

_I’m also getting the feeling that your name starts with...D - LO_

_D??? You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want this kiss._

_Oh? Did I get it wrong..._ **_darling_ ** _? - LO_

_Lol yeah okay, maybe you did get it right after all...how are you feeling, babe? - TS_

_Still sore. Actually moreso since Thor managed to mangle my face in his rush to comfort me - LO_

_What exactly does that mean? - TS_

_He crushed my nose a bit when hugging me - LO_

Instead of beeping with another message, Loki’s phone began to ring with an incoming video call. “Miss me that much already?” he asked wrly as Tony’s face popped up on the screen.

 _“Holy shit, you look like Rudolph!”_ Tony exclaimed, peering at his phone. _“That’s gotta hurt like a bitch!”_

“Yes, it really does. I have an ice pack and am due to take more painkillers soon so hopefully that will help a little.” He frowned. “But I’ll be fine. How are _you_?”

Tony shrugged. _“I’ll live, nothing I’ve not been subjected to before.”_

“He seemed pretty pissed.”

_“Yeah, but his bark is worse than his bite. To be honest, I tuned him out after a while when he started repeating himself.”_

“I assume he took your normal phone?”

_“Yeah, but it’s not like I don’t have about five backups. I just gotta be careful he doesn't catch me with it.”_

“Is he home now?”

_“Nah, once Mom got home he went back into the office.”_

“Is she around?”

_“Downstairs somewhere. I doubt I’ll see her for the rest of tonight. Dad told her what happened and she acted upset and even tried to cry but it didn’t work very well. As soon as she had fulfilled her obligatory motherly duties, she left to do her own thing.”_

Loki’s heart broke a little for his boyfriend but he had a plan to make his day just a little bit better. “Well, since you shouldn’t be interrupted, I believe you should get yourself comfortable.”

 _“Oh?”_ Tony asked curiously.

“I’m a bit too sore to do much but I think you deserve a reward for your heroics today, don’t you think?”

Loki saw Tony’s throat bob as he swallowed. _“What did you have in mind?”_

“You like the sound of my voice, don’t you _darling_?”

 _“Oh, fuck yes,”_ Tony said in a breathy voice.

“Then lay back and do _exactly_ what I say,” Loki purred, warmth blooming inside him as he watched Tony scramble to follow his every instruction.

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Tony pulled into the car park at school, grumbling to himself as he hunted for a spot. He’d tried to leave early so he could spend as much time with Loki as possible but Howard had stopped him, forcing him to wait at the manor until the last possible minute to leave. He had given yet another lecture about the proper behaviour expected from someone of such standing and Tony had fought the urge to just walk away, knowing that would lead to nothing but more grief. As it was he’d had to interrupt his dad’s tirade to point out that he would actually be late for school if he didn't leave there and then, which wasn’t the ‘sort of behaviour expected from someone of such standing’. Howard had actually cuffed him around the ear for that quip and although it hadn't hurt much, the shock of his father actually striking him had been enough to render Tony speechless.

By the time he’d found a park, the first bell had sounded and Tony had to jog to make it to Form in time. He slid into his chair just as his tutor began taking the roll and nodded to his friends. As it was Friday, they had to sit and listen to the National Anthem and an address by Principal Hudson so he was unable to answer the questions his mates were obviously dying to ask him. They sat quietly during the announcement and Tony tried to ignore the looks the other students were throwing him, the gossip having spread throughout the school by now about the fight and what had led to it. Rumours had been circulating about he and Loki dating but as Tony wasn’t known to commit to any one person, no one other than their friends had known that it was serious. His actions had been more than enough to clarify that they _were_ actually dating and now everyone seemed to want to know details.

Once Principal Hudson finished her announcement, they had a few minutes to chat amongst themselves. Rhodey’s dark eyes were worried as he looked at his best friend. “How badly did your dad go off?”

Tony shrugged, downplaying it. “It wasn’t too bad. He’ll get over it soon.”

“Is it true Moran is in a coma?” Jim asked, morbid curiosity lighting up his face.

“What? No!” Tony exclaimed. “Dad phoned his parents last night to apologise and the asshole has a mild concussion - he wasn’t even kept in overnight or anything.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Jim drawled, looking away as if he was now bored of the conversation.

“So you said you have detention?” Bruce said in his soft voice.

“Yeah, with Hudson on Mondays and Wednesdays.” Tony huffed and sank down low in his chair. “What with Tuesday and Thursdays being spent making sets and stuff for the production, my weeknights have just gotten a hell of a lot busier than normal.”

“You don’t do much other than go to the lab though, right?” Rhodey asked.

“Well, no, but still, I won’t even get to hang out with Myc now.” Tony was going to miss spending time with the scientist - he was the closest thing to a brother he had but it wasn’t only hanging out with the redhead that he’d miss but the way Mycroft challenged him to think outside the box and to strive to be better, to push the boundaries. “At least I should still get to see him on Fridays after school though.” It was better than nothing.

The bell rang and Tony and Rhodey headed for Lestrade’s English class. Due to the silver haired man also being the Deputy Principal, he only taught for the first two periods and so his class was the only one that was always at the same time every day for Tony. He really liked the man and found him to be an excellent teacher so Tony considered himself lucky to have him.

Loki and Sherlock had beaten the others to class today and Tony let out a breath he didn't even know he’d been holding when he saw his boyfriend laughing with his best friend. He didn’t realise how worried he had actually been until he he had gotten to lay eyes on him without the haze of adrenaline clouding his sight. The aftermath of the incident yesterday was slightly blurred in Tony’s memory but at this very moment he could see that Loki’s injuries weren’t as dire as his mind told him once his imagination had filled in the gaps. He quickly closed the distance between them, his heart giving a little stutter as Loki caught sight of him and smiled warmly at him.

“Hey there, Rudolph,” Tony said softly, pressing a kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose which was still slightly pink from Thor’s accidental manhandling the afternoon prior. “How’re you feeling today?”

“Hey,” Loki said, pulling Tony in for a rather surprising snog. Tony could hear Sherlock give a good natured huff and then begin speaking to Rhodey but beyond that, his entire focus was on the soft lips pressed against his and the hand that was fisted in his school shirt. Someone in the class wolf whistled but they ignored it, their mouths moving hungrily against each other’s, almost seeming to be seeking clarification that the other was indeed there. In the end it was a polite throat clearing that broke them apart since they both recognised it as belonging to their teacher. Loki looked a little sheepish but Tony just nonchalantly moved around the desk and took his own seat.

“You seem to be doing better today, Loki,” Lestrade said, a twinkle in his eyes.

Loki nodded, blushing. “Yes, sir,” he replied, his throat still a little raspy.

The English teacher’s expression darkened for a moment at the sound, evidence of the violence done against the teen, but he quickly hid it away and turned to the shorter genius. “I trust you’ll stick around for my entire class today, Tony?”

“I think I can manage that, sir,” he said.

“I shall forever be grateful, Tony. Truly, you are too magnanimous,” Lestrade declared solemnly, causing Loki to snort out a laugh. Tony winked at his boyfriend and Lestrade chuckled, then turned to the class as a whole. “Good morning, ladies and gentleman, apologies for yesterday. We have a lot to catch up on since we’re now behind schedule so let’s get cracking.”

The period ended and Tony gave Loki a quick kiss goodbye, knowing he’d see him soon in Physics. The tall teen headed off for his next class and Tony watched him go, wishing more than anything that he could spend some quality time with his boyfriend. Since he was on lockdown until the next ice age, he doubted it would be happening any time soon. He sighed and then turned, almost running into Sherlock who was standing next to him.

“Shit, Buttercup! You scared the crap outta me!”

“You should be more aware of your surroundings, Stark, and not just mourning your lost chance at seeing Loki this weekend.”

Tony shook his head. “I will _never_ be as good at deducing as you and Myc. Seriously, how the fuck did you know that I was thinking about that?”

“When I was on the phone to Loki last night he told me that you two had tentative plans to sneak time together this weekend and that he doubted it would happen anymore. The pathetic look of regret on your face as you watched him walk away told me you were just as disappointed as he that your father isn’t going to let you out of his sight for the immediate future. Obvious, really, “ the curly haired genius concluded.

“Right, so what, you’re just here to gloat then?” Tony asked, a little hurt. He was sure that Sherlock had actually started to like him.

“Mycroft has been teaching you how to make deductions for years now, Stark. Surely you can do better than that?”

He sighed. “Sherlock, we’re going to be late to our next class. Whatever you want to say, just spit it out.”

The other teen looked annoyed that his fun had been ruined. “Fine. I wanted to thank you for what you did.” He paused, unable to meet Tony’s eyes. “There are not many who would stick up for Loki like that.”

“Besides the fact that he’s my _boyfriend_ and I will kick the ass of anyone who hurts him, I hope you haven’t forgotten that I was going to make Moran pay for what he did to you as well.”

Sherlock swallowed hard. “I know,” he admitted softly. “Which is why I got you these.” He pressed a small ziploc snack bag into Tony’s hand within which were a handful of small white pills.

“Ah, thanks?” Tony replied, confused.

“They’re sleeping pills,” Sherlock explained, looking over his shoulder to check that no one was listening. “Mummy has been prescribed them but they make her too sick so she doesn’t use them.”

“Okay, but why are you giving them to me?”

The curly haired teen glared at Tony. “Could you get any more daft? They’re for your parents, idiot. Slip the pills to them on Saturday night and you shouldn’t have any problems with getting interrupted when you sneak Loki inside.”

Tony could feel his eyes going wide. “Oh!” Suddenly the possibilities spread out before him all the way to the horizon. Without even thinking, he pulled Sherlock into a hug. “You’re fucking amazing!” he crowed. “Thank you!”

“Stark, let me go,” Sherlock grated, his entire body stiff.

“Oh, sorry,” Tony said, immediately breaking the embrace. “Just wanted you to know how grateful I am.”

The glare softened. “It’s nothing, really. Just...just keep being good to him.”

“Trust me, Buttercup, I plan to be. Lokes is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

The bell rang. “See you at lunch,” Sherlock said, turning and walking away without another word.

Tony grinned and hurried to his next class, already picturing the look on his boyfriend’s face when he told him that they would get to see each other this weekend. He couldn’t wait.

oOoOo

Despite being eager for the weekend to begin, Tony was a little sad as he walked down the corridors of Stark Industries towards Myc’s lab. He wouldn’t get to see his friend for another week after today and it pained the short genius more than he was willing to admit. He’d grown very accustomed to spending his afternoons here and although he would get to see Loki during their time spent working on the production, Tony would miss the scientist on the other days. If he had to do it all over again, he wouldn’t hesitate to follow the same path, more than willing to make the sacrifice again if it meant avenging Loki, but the consequences still stung.

Myc wasn’t alone when Tony reached the lab. A tall, dark haired man several years older than the redhead was there and they were both hunched over a bundle of wires and circuitry that was laid out on the workbench.

“Ah, Anthony,” Myc greeted him, looking up with a smile. “How are you today?”

“I’m good, Myc,” he replied, then looked pointedly at the stranger.

“Oh, this is Grant Ward,” the scientist introduced. “He’s new to Stark Industries, has only been working for your father for a month or so now. He’s a whizz with electronics and has offered to help me with some troublesome wiring. Ward, this is Anthony, Howard’s son.”

Ward held out his hand and Tony took it. “Nice to meet you,” the man said, his handshake firm enough to be almost painful.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed before pulling his hand back. “So, ah, anything I can help you with, Myc?”

“No, no, you just take it easy.” Myc looked as if he wanted to say more, to ask about the situation, but with someone else in the room, he didn’t dare. Tony just shrugged and sat down at one of the other workbenches, pulling out his Engineering homework.

Mycroft and Ward worked on the wiring for the next hour and then finally finished. Tony watched as the dark haired man left, unable to shake the odd feeling he got about him. Ward had been perfectly polite and seemed to be an expert, but something about him seemed oily, untrustworthy. Mycroft didn’t seem to have the same intuition and so Tony pushed it from his mind, trusting his friend’s judgement.

Now that they were alone, Mycroft sat down so they could chat. “Tell me honestly, Anthony - are you okay? I’ve been worried about you.”

“Yeah, Myc, I’m fine. Knuckles are a bit sore but otherwise I’m all good.” He didn't mention the slap he’d gotten this morning from his dad since once does not a pattern make, and all it would do is cause his friend even more worry.

“And Loki?”

“He’s doing okay. Still having a little trouble speaking and he’s black and blue but no major injuries.” Tony couldn’t stop the anger that swelled inside him and he swallowed down the urge to drive around to Moran’s house and punch him again.

“That’s good to hear.” His friend paused, and then said, “You do know that I’m here if you ever need me, right?” There was an edge to his voice, and Tony couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through him. On the surface, Myc simply appeared to be a rather innocuous, almost frail scientist who would fall over if you even sneezed in his direction. But if you took a moment and looked into those icy blue eyes there was cunning, and ruthlessness, and an innate sense of righteousness that, when pressed, would combine to reign hellfire down upon anyone who dared harm either himself or any of his loved ones.

Tony was inordinately grateful to be considered amongst his loved ones. “Yeah, Myc, I know. And you have no idea how much I appreciate that.”


	35. Chapter 35

“I have a confession to make,” Sherlock announced, his voice trembling but still strong.

“Oh?” Mycroft asked, looking at him with his intense blue gaze.

“I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you this for so long now, but, well, it’s complicated.”

An eyebrow arched, the older man’s full attention on the teen. “Oh? Go on.”

Sherlock paced, his fingers drumming on the legs of his trousers as he moved, seeming to struggle to find the right words. “We...we have a connection, don’t we?”

“I would say so.”

“I mean, a _deep_ connection. One that isn’t...normal.” He paused and his glorious eyes met Mycroft’s, causing the scientist’s heart to pound in his chest. “Please, tell me you feel it too.”

“I...well, I cannot deny that what I feel for you isn’t _normal_.”

Hope lit up Sherlock’s features. “Truly?”

“Every time I see you, it feels like the entire world ceases to exist; that it’s only you and me and the vast emptiness of the universe surrounding us.”

“But that’s how it is for me as well!” Sherlock cried, crossing the space between them and reaching to take Mycroft’s hand in his. His palm was warm and smooth and Mycroft resisted the urge to cling to it and never let go. “As soon as you enter the room, there is only _you_. When you speak, it is the loveliest sound in the world, a symphony that makes my heart soar and my soul yearn for more. When you look at me, I feel frozen in time, trapped in the beauty of your eyes and never wanting you to look away. Every moment we are forced to spend apart I ache to see you once more.” He stepped in close, close enough that Mycroft could feel his warm breath on his cheek. “I cannot stand to suffer the pain of being apart any longer. Please, please tell me you feel the same for me.”

Mycroft swallowed hard. “Yes,” he whispered. “I feel the same.”

A hand reached up to cup the redhead’s cheek and a broad thumb stroked down across the soft skin of his face. “You’ve just made me the happiest man in the world,” Sherlock murmured, leaning in and closing the distance between them. Their eyes were locked, and Mycroft’s heart was in his throat as those plush lips got closer and closer, mere millimeters away, the air between them warming from their proximity.

And then Sherlock stepped back and scowled. “And then the audience as a whole picks up their vomit bags and noisily retches into them.” He turned away, throwing the script he held onto his bed and continued ranting about the sheer horridness of the material he had to work with.

Mycroft took a moment while Sherlock was busy with his tirade to recover from being so close to his brother. He’d wanted to close that gap and kiss him so badly that it had hurt to watch his love turn away. The dialogue was terribly written and corny, but it broadly conveyed what he felt for his brother. He’d never been able to declare his love before and yet now he was given the chance to say how much he adored Sherlock, even if technically it was Milly speaking to Lachlan. He had been reciting words off a page yet he meant them with his whole heart.

Once he had finally recovered his senses and Sherlock had petered off, Mycroft spoke. “How did your excuse work? Did your co-star believe it?”

The younger man snorted. “I don’t particular care if Molly believes it or not, but yes, as disappointed as she was that she didn’t get to snog me, she believed it when I said I was coming down with a cold sore.”

“I’m glad to hear it worked.” It was staving off the inevitable - Mycroft knew that the chances of it being _him_ who had the pleasure of being Sherlock’s first kiss were almost non-existent, and yet the longer they could stall the predestined kiss with his classmate, the longer his glimmer of hope survived.

“I don’t know what I would have done without your suggestion,” his brother admitted. “Probably screamed and run from the room, which wouldn’t have gone down well.”

Mycroft chuckled. “No, I doubt it would have. So the young lady still believes she has a chance with you?”

Sherlock sighed and flopped down onto the bed. “Apparently so. I don’t understand, Mycie! She knows I’m gay; I even pretty much told her that even if I wasn’t, she wouldn’t have a chance, yet still she clings to this tiny bit of hope that it may one day happen simply because she believes herself to be in love with me. It’s pathetic, really.”

The scientist shifted uncomfortably, able to relate to this Molly more than Sherlock realised. “Yes, pathetic,” he agreed half heartedly.

“Anyway, hopefully we can have this scene done and dusted and move on to the others soon and we won’t have to revisit it again until the final rehearsals. Maybe by then I can convince her I’ve had some dentistry or something and put it off again.”

“I’m sure with both of us scheming, we can come up with something.”

Sherlock raised his head and smiled at Mycroft, causing the man’s heart to jump once more. Honestly, if he didn’t get that under control he’d be dead of heart failure by the time he was twenty four. “Thanks, Mycie - you’re the best!”

“I try, Lockie,” he said, returning the smile.

“So, you’re going to come and see the production, aren’t you?” the teen asked casually, but there was a note of hope in his voice that he couldn’t quite hide. He had always looked up to his older brother and Mycroft made a concerted effort to keep that in mind; to tell himself firmly that it just meant that his baby brother wanted his approval; to see how good he was in the role and to sing his praises. It couldn’t possibly mean that Sherlock wanted him there for any other reason.

“Of course I’ll be there. By the time we’re done, I could be Molly’s understudy.”

“You’d do a much better job than her, believe me,” Sherlock said.

 _So you wouldn’t mind me playing your romantic interest?_ Mycroft longed to ask, but bit back on the urge. “I’m sure she won’t be _that_ bad,” he said instead.

“Bring several sick bags is all I’m saying,” his brother quipped.

Mycroft laughed and then stepped over to ruffle Sherlock’s hair. “I’ll leave you to the rest of your morning, Lockie. I have some things I need to look over for work.”

“You do know that most people who work Monday to Friday get to have the weekends off, don’t you?” Sherlock asked archly.

“I won’t be too long. I just want to check and see if the program Tony and I set up has had any hits, is all.”

“Oh? Is this that super secret project you two were working on?” he asked bitterly. “The one that Stark refused to tell me about.”

Mycroft realised that with everything that had happened since Sherlock and Tony discovered his eating disorder, he’d never gotten around to telling Sherlock about the issue. “It’s not ‘super secret’, Lockie. I can tell you if you want.”

“Really? You will?”

“Of course, though you might find it boring.”

“Try me.”

“Very well, come along and I’ll show you what we found.”

oOoOo

Mycroft had explained the program he and Tony had put in place to alert them to any further attempts to get past their security, and Sherlock had nodded thoughtfully the entire time. His face was now crinkled in thought, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. “But _why_?” he pondered. “Why would they go to such lengths and then not _do_ anything?”

Mycroft sighed. “I have no idea and it’s been driving me crazy. I feel like I’m getting obsessed with this whole situation. Maybe Howard is right and it’s nothing to worry about?”

“No, I think you have some genuine concerns,” Sherlock told him, shaking his head. “I just wished we understood the motivation behind the breach is all.”

“Well, hopefully it won’t happen again. At least if it _does_ , we should be alerted.” He stood and rubbed his face. “I’m going to go and get some tea - would you like some? Then perhaps we could spend some time just reading together?”

“Oh, um, yes, that sounds good, thanks.”

Mycroft couldn't help but smile shyly as he left to go and fix their tea. It was just another thing to do together that they both enjoyed, a way to spend some quality time together (as _brothers_ , he reminded himself - not _lovers_ ), but if he stole the opportunity to appreciate the view while they did so, then that was just a nice bonus.

The kitchen was empty when he got there and a glance out the window showed their parents outside in the garden, Mummy bundled up against the chill. It was heartening to see her up and about, even though it wouldn’t last. She had her next chemotherapy appointment on the coming Tuesday and after that it would be another downhill battle.

Once the kettle had boiled and the tea was made, Mycroft gathered the mugs and headed back upstairs to his room where he had left his brother. When he entered, he saw Sherlock sitting where he had left him at the desk, but there was a glower on his face and his arms were crossed over his chest. “Is anything the matter, Lockie?” Mycroft asked carefully, placing the tea down.

“Who’s Grant?” Sherlock asked, and Mycroft was unable to decipher his tone.

“Grant?” Mycroft repeated, confused.

Sherlock picked up his brother’s phone and read from it. “ _I really enjoyed working with you yesterday - maybe we could get together for coffee sometime this weekend? Would love to see what else we have in common - Grant_.”

“Oh! It’s Ward, from work. He helped me yesterday with some wiring.” He had no issue with his brother checking his incoming texts, but he was confused as to the reaction.

“Seems he wants to get to know you a bit better.”

Mycroft frowned. “Hardly - he’s completely straight and if I deduced correctly, has a girlfriend.”

“People never just mean _coffee_ , Mycie.”

“He’s _straight_ , Lockie. Besides, I’m not interested in him.”

“He seems pretty interested in you.”

The scientist sighed and sat down. “If I deduced him incorrectly, so what? What’s the problem with someone being interested in me?”

Sherlock flushed a deep red and bit his lip. After a long silence, he stood abruptly. “Whatever,” he muttered and stormed from the room.

Mycroft watched him leave, completely confused and conflicted. He hated seeing Sherlock upset but for the briefest, most glorious of moment he had gotten the feeling that his brother was _jealous._

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping the next two chapters make up for the very mean tease of the last ;-)

“Are you sure you’ll be okay to make your way home?” Thor asked, his honest face scrunched in concern as he twisted to look at Loki. They were pulled over on the side of the road just outside the side gate to the Stark Manor, the blonde football star dropping his brother off before he and Jane headed to a party.

Loki leaned forward between the two front seats. “I’ll be fine - it’s not that far to walk, really.”

“Are you in any state to walk, though?” Jane asked. “I can go without drinking so I can drive, if you want, Thor?” She gave Loki a small smile. “That way we could pick you up on the way home.”

Thor considered this which Loki found quite touching. His brother hated the thought of _anyone_ driving his precious car so to even give a moment’s thought to letting Jane drive it just to do Loki a favour meant quite a lot. Before his brother had to decide, the green eyed teen said, “Honestly, I’m _fine_. I’m more than capable of walking a few miles, besides, Tony might even be able to sneak out to give me a lift.” He doubted that but if it allayed their worries then so be it.

Thor looked conflicted but in the end he nodded. “Very well then, brother. Enjoy your night.”

“I will, thanks for the lift.”

“Have fun!” Jane cried as Loki slid from the backseat and shut the door. He watched as Thor made a three point turn and then sped away, back towards town. Once he was alone, Loki made his way over to the gate, finding it unlocked as promised.

The moon was almost full in the sky, and it was a clear night so there was ample light to see by. Tony had given him directions on how to find his way to one of the side doors of the manor since it was too risky for him to slip outside. The pills Sherlock had given him would take care of his parents (Loki _still_ couldn’t believe his best friend had done such a thing, or that he himself was actually okay with Tony drugging his parents but he decided to save that moral debate for another day), but there was still the staff who would be up and about and might see their young master slipping outside. His boyfriend was fairly certain that they wouldn’t say anything, but considering it was Howard who paid them and not Tony, their allegiances couldn't be guaranteed and so it was safer for Loki to come to him. So the green eyed teen followed the directions, moving on quiet feet through the large gardens, heading for the manor house.

The side door came into view and after a quick glance around to ensure there was no one else around, Loki darted the remaining few feet towards it. The glass door slid open to reveal Tony waiting for him and he ducked inside, straight into his boyfriend’s arms. Warm lips were pressed against his and Loki melted into the kiss, happy beyond belief to be there with him. After a while they broke apart and Tony quietly shut the door. The taller teen looked around, seeing they were in a large laundry room, then Tony slipped his hand into his and they silently made their way through the house. The manor was large enough to have several staircases and the one at the rear was used mostly by the housekeeper and Tony himself, and they snuck up it, careful to not make a sound. They paused when they reached the landing at the top of the first flight and Tony peered around the corner, looking for anyone out and about. When he was sure the path was clear, he tugged on Loki’s hand and they hurried down the corridor to Tony’s room. Loki’s heart was pounding frantically the entire time, not only with excitement but with fear. If Howard hadn’t been affected by the sleeping pills, if he caught them, then it was likely the two teens would never see each other outside of school again.

Once inside, Tony locked the door and then stood for a brief moment, ear against the wood, listening to any sounds from outside. He turned back with a grin and Loki found himself relaxing minutely, his heart still drumming against the inside of his chest, but with the immediate danger now gone, it slowly began to calm. “Phase one complete,” Tony whispered, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Loki’s waist.

“It’s amazing how much more unnerving this is when the stakes are so high,” Loki murmured.

“What do you mean?” his boyfriend asked, nuzzling against his throat.

“It’s just, I’ve snuck into a lot of places I shouldn’t have been when I’ve been doing a prank, but the worst that would happen if I was caught is detention or getting yelled at. If we get caught tonight, it would be exponentially worse.”

“You do know that no matter what happens, I’m never letting you go, right?” Tony whispered. “Dad could never keep us apart - we’d find a way.”

Loki smiled at the sentiment, happiness bubbling up inside of him. “I do know that, darling, but you can’t deny it would make things much more difficult than they need to be.”

“Then we just have to make sure we don’t get caught.”

“True, but I’ll miss hearing the sounds you make,” Loki purred into his boyfriend’s ear. “I know it’s the price we have to pay tonight, but I will miss hearing you cry out my name when you come, to hear those lovely moans and to know that it’s _me_ who is causing them. It’s such a shame we have to be quiet when all I want is to be able to hear you in all your ecstacy.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Lokes - are you _trying_ to make me pop off in my pants?” Tony demanded in a hoarse whisper.

He grinned wickedly. “I do like to tease you, my darling.”

“Oh, that’s it - it’s _on_ . I am going to do everything I can to make you want to _scream_ tonight, only to have you squirm in frustration since you can’t.”

Loki cocked a brow. “How can you be so sure that I can refrain from screaming?”

“Because you know what’s at stake - you said so yourself.”

“Ooh, you’re evil.”

“And you love it.”

“Yes, yes I do. But two can play at that game, you know this right.”

“Do your worst, Snow White.”

“My worst? And here I was, planning on giving you my best.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

“As you wish.”

They met in a crash of mouths, and lips, and tongues, both trying to get as close to the other as they could. One of Tony’s large, warm palms found its way under the back of Loki’s jumper and began stroking the skin of his back, and Loki’s fingernails scratched at the short hair at the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. They moved clumsily towards the bed, neither looking where they were going, tripping slightly on the corner of the rug but righting themselves, only to fall together onto the mattress. Loki ended on top and he grinned impishly down at Tony before hooking his fingers under the hem of his jumper and pulling both it and the t shirt he wore over the top of his head. The shorter teen’s eyes darkened as he gazed upon the large bruise that purpled the skin of Loki’s abdomen and he sat up, shuffling the green eyed teen down his legs a little. His fingers danced lightly over the injury and he stretched his neck up to kiss Loki gently. “I wish I’d gone with you,” he lamented.

“I know, but it hardly hurts at all now - it definitely looks worse than it is. Please don’t worry about it, I don’t want it to ruin our night.”

Tony sighed and kissed his way down the slim chest of his boyfriend, but was unable to contort himself low enough to kiss the bruise. “I just wish I could make it disappear.”

“Is it truly so ugly that you can’t look upon it?”

Tony grimaced. “The way you speak sometimes reminds my of Myc. I swear that despite my family’s fortune, I’m way too uncouth for you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Loki drawled, unable to completely hide his amusement. “I shall try to be less couth so you don’t feel so uncomfortable around me.”

“I adore your couthness.”

“Do you? Does it turn you on? Does it make you feel like you’re seducing the lord of the manor?”

“Maybe it does,” Tony remarked, grinning. “Maybe I enjoy making you fall for the rough and rugged help, having you helpless against my lowly charms.”

“We shall cause waves throughout the upper class,” Loki declared, trying not to laugh at their silliness.

“Our forbidden love will cause dames to cry themselves to sleep every night,” Tony said before licking over one of the prominent collarbones before him.

Loki was glad his boyfriend didn’t see him startle, taken aback as he was about Tony’s casual use of the word ‘love’. It was way, _way_ too early to even be thinking about such things, and although he knew the other teen had been joking when he said it, the preview of what it would sound like coming from his lips was enough to send a shiver of pure pleasure down Loki’s spine. “As much fun as it would be to set tongues wagging, I’d much rather put our own tongues to use,” he said, slightly breathlessly due to the way Tony was expertly sucking a mark into the pale skin of his throat under the bruises left there by Moran.

“Oh, that sounds much, _much_ better,” Tony agreed.

Feeling nervous for even _thinking_ of asking, Loki chewed on his lip before just blurting it out. “May I see you?” he asked. “All of you?”

His boyfriend went very still and Loki tried to not make it look like it was such a big deal. He knew Tony was vastly self conscious about his scars and hated showing them off, but they were part of him and Loki wanted to see every inch of him, wanted to lavish attention and adoration to every single part. He had to be prepared to be refused and to not take offence, and he was willing to give Tony all the time in the world to trust him enough to do this, but at the same time, he was eager to show just how sexy he found Tony, scars and all. Loki waited patiently, hoping to portray that he wouldn’t be upset if Tony wasn’t ready yet.

So many emotions flickered through those honey brown eyes as Tony considered the request, but eventually he simply nodded and moved the taller teen off his lap so he could stand and begin to undress. Willing himself to keep his shout of joy inside, Loki scrambled from the bed and began to remove his trousers. If Tony was willing to get naked, then he was as well. They avoided looking at each other as they removed all of their clothes until they were both standing in their birthday suits. Their eyes met and Loki couldn’t help but smile shyly, trying to shove his own self-consciousness as deep down as he could. He let his eyes drop slowly as he stepped closer to Tony and reached up to hover his hand above the mangled mass of skin and scars. “May I?” he asked softly.

A curt nod was all Tony seemed able to manage and so Loki moved before they both lost their nerve. The scars had mostly faded over time, all but one, seeming to be the most recent, which was still an angry red. It would probably always be that way, the damaged tissue going deep and over the top of other surgery sites. Loki brushed his fingertips over the top of the scars, and then moved to the side, circling one of Tony’s nipples and then rubbing his thumb over the stiffening peak, before moving up to gently touch the protrusion that was his pacemaker. “Does it hurt?” he asked, his other hand trailing tickling touches down his boyfriend’s arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Not really. I’ve had it replaced twice now and will be due to have another soon. It’s always a little sore afterwards but it settles soon enough.”

Loki leaned forward, kissing the spot gently. “Were you born with a heart defect? Or did it develop later?” It wasn’t the most romantic of conversations but Tony seemed willing to indulge him for now so he figured he’d make the most of it and get to know more about him while he could. He also hoped that knowing more about it would perhaps help to stave off his boyfriend’s panic attacks.

“I was born with Tricuspid Atresia which means that my Tricuspid valve didn’t develop properly. I had seven surgeries all up, which is more than it usually takes but there were complications. Hence why I have so much scar tissue, plus it causes stunted growth which explains why I’m so short.”

“You’re compact and sexy,” Loki told him, pulling him close and shivering at the feel of their naked bodies pressing together. “I wouldn’t have you any other way, darling.”

“Really? It would probably be easier on both our necks if I was taller.”

“You’ve heard the old adage haven’t you? That we’re all the same height when we’re lying down.”

“Is that a hint that you want me on my bed?”

Loki took a deep breath, having given a lot of thought to what he wanted and doing one last check that he was sure. He found that he was and so he cupped Tony’s face in his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. “It will be much easier for you to make love to me if we’re on the bed, darling.”

Tony froze, his eyes wide in shock. “What? Wait, what? Did I hear you right?”

Loki chuckled. “Yes, Tony - I want you inside of me.”

“But, isn’t it too soon? I thought you didn't want to rush things!”

“I know that’s what I said, but I want this - I want you. But tell me, is it too soon for _you_?”

Tony shook his head. “No, not at all. I feel like I’m ready, like _we’re_ ready, if you know what I mean.”

“That’s exactly how I feel.”

“Wow, oh wow, fuck, I have no idea what to do,” Tony babbled.

“How about we start off with you kissing me?”

“Okay, yes, that I can do.”

The kiss was needy and eager, both pouring everything they felt into it. Loki allowed his hands to wander and for the first time, Tony didn't flinch away when they moved to his front. He dropped them down, running them over the flat stomach, feeling the roughness of the trail of hair leading from his belly button downwards. Brushing over his semi-erect penis briefly, Loki moved his hands back up and then around, finding Tony’s arse and cupping it as his tongue flicked against Tony’s. He was fully hard and soon he felt Tony’s own cock rise the rest of the way, the hot, silky skin of their shafts brushing against the other’s as they kissed.

They broke apart only when the need for air and _more_ became too great and they stood, still embracing each, catching their breaths. “Do you have what we’ll need?” Loki asked quietly, suddenly shy and unable to say the words ‘condom’ and ‘lube’ out loud.

“Uh, yeah, in the drawer.”

“That’s um, good. So, uh, shall we get on the bed?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Tony said, sounding just as shy as Loki felt. They crossed to the bed and climbed onto it, lying next to each other on their sides, their faces mere inches apart, only for Tony to jump up and rummage in the drawer for the supplies which he laid out on the table. “Shit, sorry, good to go now,” he said as he settled back down.

Loki pulled him close for another kiss, his heart thumping again in his chest, this time with a good kind of excitement. He’d thought long and hard about this situation and he had surprised himself at how eager he was to take this step. He’d been hesitant right at the start, simply because although he hoped he wasn’t just another of Tony’s flings, he hadn't been sure. Even in such a short period of time, Tony had proved, not only through words but also actions, that he was serious about being with Loki. The green eyed genius couldn’t predict the future, and had no idea what would happen down the track, but for now he was absolutely certain that he wanted to do this with Tony, to have him be his first.

Tony propped himself up on his elbow, gazing down at Loki and his eyes were full of desire. “How much have you done by yourself?” he asked. “I don’t want to hurt you, so I need some idea of what you’ve done before.” Loki blushed, unable to stop from being embarrassed by admitting he’d fingered himself before. Tony saw his hesitation and admitted, “I’ve managed to fit two of my fingers up my arse before, but the angle is a little funny to try and get more. Besides, with three how does that even work?” He held up his hand with his thumb and pinky folded down. “Do they go in flat like this?” He held the three fingers up, pressed together  in a plank, “Or do you try and curl them together in a kind of rod like shape?” He twisted his fingers so they were squished together. “Which is terribly uncomfortable.”

Loki burst out laughing, clapping a hand over his mouth immediately to contain the noise. “I don’t know,” he admitted between giggles. “I’ve read about three but I don’t know the logistics. I’ve only ever managed two.”

“You never see that in porn either, all that prep work is done behind the scenes. I bet they don’t use their fingers though, I reckon they’d use a dildo, or nothing at all. If you were having sex that much you’d probably need very little prep. Anyway,I just feel like three straight like that,” Tony switched his fingers back to the first position, “is way wider than a cock - well, wider than _my_ cock anyway, not sure about yours. It just seems like that would be too much, unless you took your time and worked up to it over several days maybe.” He shrugged. “My fingers are a bit wider than yours so how about we go for two and then see if we need more?”

Still sniggering, Loki nodded. “Sure, sounds good. We’ll make it up as we go along.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather experiment with,” Tony said.

“That sounds like something Sherlock would write to Mycroft in a Valentine’s Day card,” Loki said, bursting into another fit of laughter.

“Eww, no, don’t give me that visual,” Tony complained, but he was laughing as well.

“Sorry,” Loki apologised, breathless from laughter.

“I think you’re going to have to work to make that up to me,” his boyfriend declared.

“Oh? How would I do that?”

Tony hooked a knee over Loki’s hip and then slid sideways until he was straddling him, their cocks rubbing together as he pinned Loki’s arms above his head. He leaned forward until his mouth was right next to his ear and whispered, “Try not to scream.”

  
  
  


 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted Tues night instead of Wed morning since I have to be in at work super early and I didn't want to forget x

Loki didn’t know what to do with his hands. He was flat on his back and Tony had been systematically kissing his way down the pale teen’s body, licking over his erogenous zones, and nipping at sensitive skin. His fingers were clenching around air, almost spasming as he squirmed beneath Tony’s ministrations, but when his boyfriend licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, they gripped tightly to the sheets as his back arched from the bed. “Oh, fuck,” he whispered. “Do that again!”

“Happily,” Tony hummed and then his warm, wet tongue was pressing against the heated skin of Loki’s shaft. He licked him several times, using the flat of his tongue, and then he sucked the head into his mouth and pressed against the slit, causing copious amounts of pre-come to leak from it. The feeling of his mouth was almost indescribable and Loki thought he had died and gone to heaven. Tony’s hands were not idle, stroking up and down Loki’s thighs before one of them moved to wrap around his cock, holding it steady while he twirled his tongue around the crown. 

How on earth could something be so pleasurable? Loki had heard talk at school, rumours, and a ‘friend of a friend’ sort of thing about blow jobs and what it was like to get them, but the reality was much more mind blowing than he’d ever have thought. He was hovering on the edge of too much and not enough, feeling like he was about to come but finding there wasn’t  _ quite _ enough pressure. Then that deliciously wicked tongue would twirl around his shaft like a pole dancer and he would see stars, gritting his teeth together in a futile attempt to keep his cries of pleasure from escaping. 

_ And this is the first time Tony’s done this _ his brain supplied. Holy  _ fuck _ , how good was it going to feel when he had some experience under his belt? That thought alone was enough to almost make him come and he reached out and tugged Tony upwards, not wanting to come so quickly. His boyfriend smirked as he saw how undone Loki was and leaned down to kiss him. “Like that, huh?” he asked cockily.

“You have no idea,” he said, then returned the smirk. “Perhaps I should show you?”

Those honey brown eyes widened almost comically and Tony threw himself down onto his back with enthusiasm. “Yes please!”

Chuckling, Loki moved so he was kneeling above him and then took his time to kiss and caress as much of the fit body beneath him as he could. He lifted Tony’s arms so they were lying above his head and sucked at the pulse point of one wrist, then licked his way down to the elbow, and then nipped at the bicep that was bulging nicely from his arm. He moved over and gave the opposite arm the same treatment, loving the scent of his body wash and the faint taste of salt on his skin. He then kissed over Tony’s throat, sucking a bruise to the soft skin below his collarbone so there was no risk of his father seeing it, before licking over his nipples. He then kissed his way over the scars, not lingering since he didn't want Tony to dwell on his insecurities and moved down to lavish some attention to his stomach. Tony was much more muscular than Loki, unable to do a lot of cardio exercises due to his heart so sticking with strength building ones which had given him a flat stomach that was rock hard beneath the soft skin. As he was licking a circle around Tony’s navel, something poked Loki in the chin and he grinned as he felt it twitch and smear fluid over him. “Someone is eager,” he teased quietly, turning and rubbing his cheek along the shaft.

It seemed Tony was blissed out since all he could manage was an incoherent mumble in reply, so Loki decided to help him improve his vocabulary. He licked his lips to get them nice and wet and then sucked the flushed head of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth. “Holy fucking shitballs!” Tony cried out and they both immediately stilled as they realised how loud he'd been.

A long moment passed but there was no sound of anyone coming to investigate and Tony breathed a sigh of relief, and Loki began to move his lips and tongue around the package in his mouth. A stronger saltiness hit his taste buds but he found it wasn’t unpleasant and he licked across the slit, lapping up even more. He dropped his hand down and found Tony’s sac and began to gently fondle his balls. This caused even more fluid to leak and a moan to sound from above. Loki pulled his mouth off with a pop and raised his head. “Are you  _ trying _ to get us caught?” he asked archly.

“I can’t help it, do you know how  _ good _ this feels?”

“Actually I do.”

“Fuck, don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning to - yet. Just remember you promised to fuck me and I don’t want to miss out by getting you off now.”

“Can’t we do both? I’m sure it won’t take me long to recover,” Tony bargained. 

“How about a compromise?” Loki suggested.

“I’m listening.”

The green eyed teen opened his mouth and sucked the cock in as far as he could take it, hitting the back of his throat and causing him to gag just a little. He pulled back a touch and then bobbed his head a few times, feeling Tony’s hips bucking beneath him, needing more. Pre-come was leaking constantly from the slit now and Tony’s balls had tightened so much against his body that he must have been right on the edge of coming, so Loki let him go abruptly. “I suggest that you fuck me first, and then  _ afterwards _ , if we’re both up for it, we get each other off like this.”

Tony was breathing hard and when Loki arched his neck to get a better look at him, he could see his face was flushed and his eyelashes were fluttering. “Oh, um, yeah, yeah, that sounds good,” he agreed.

Making his way back up Tony’s body, Loki snuggled in close to him. “Do you need a minute?”

Laughing, the shorter teen shook his head. “No, I think I’ll be fine. Getting you ready should calm me down a bit - unless you keep talking like that and then I’m just going to come all over myself.”

“Do you not like what I’ve been saying?”

Tony kissed the tip of Loki’s nose. “Quite the opposite, Rudolph - I like it a little  _ too _ much. You are too damn sexy, did you know that?”

Loki shook his head, unable to believe it. 

“How about I show you just what you do to me?” Tony said, and then pushed Loki onto his back.

“Please,” Loki replied in a breathy voice, allowing his knees to fall open for his boyfriend.

Gulping, Tony looked down at him. “Oh yeah, you’re the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I can’t believe you’re all mine.”

Loki grabbed Tony’s hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles and then laid back, allowing himself to be taken care of. Tony got to work, grabbing the lube and a condom and placing them next to them on the bed before squeezing a generous amount of the gel onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm it and then moved into position between Loki’s legs. He leaned down and pressed kisses to his thighs while one finger dragged up and down over his crack, avoiding his entrance for now and massaging his perineum. Bit by bit the last of the tension eased by Loki’s muscles and only then did Tony move to pass his digit over the quivering hole. He circled it a few times and then very gently pressed just the tip inside. 

Loki had been expecting it but his body immediately tried to fight the intrusion and he forced himself to relax. Even before he’d met the honey eyed teen he had been experimenting on himself, but as with someone’s hand other than his own on his cock, this was also completely different to when he did it himself. Tony had paused, the tip of his finger still just inside but he turned his face and pressed wet kisses to the crease of Loki’s hip, giving him the chance to adjust. He must have felt the moment his boyfriend relaxed as he pushed in just a little more, and then slipped the finger all the way out. Loki heard the cap of the lube bottle flip open and soon the finger was back, slick with more gel. Tony slipped it back in again, a little deeper this time and his free hand continued to stroke up and down Loki’s thigh. “You’re so tight,” he murmured, rotating his finger as he pumped it in and out. “I can’t even imagine what you’re going to feel like around my dick.” 

Tony’s finger felt huge and Loki had a moment of panic as he thought about how thick his boyfriend’s cock was. Then Tony was speaking again, soothing words that calmed Loki down, reassuring him. “It’s okay, Lokes, we’re going to take it real slow and we can stop anytime you want. I want this to feel so good for you, and I’m going to make sure that you’re ready before we go any further, okay. Trust me, I got you.”

Squeezing his eyes shut tightly, the green eyed teen took some deep breaths, and then whispered, “I trust you.”

He felt a kiss against his thigh and then Tony whispered, “Good, now just relax, babe.”

Tony continued to work just one finger inside him, stopping every now and then to add more lube and soon it was gliding in smoothly and easily. The genius then changed fingers, moving from using his pointer to his middle finger, still just the one, but longer and fatter than the first. The additional length reached a certain spot inside Loki and he choked back a cry as little bursts of sensation rippled out from where he'd been touched, almost like his whole pelvis was buzzing. Tony noticed and pushed his finger in again, aiming for the same spot. It took several tries but soon he found it and Loki had to bite his lip to keep quiet. The more Tony pressed against it, the more intense the feeling got, and he could feel his entire lower half trembling. 

Just as it all started to become overwhelming, Tony removed his finger, causing a whine to escape the taller teen’s throat. “Shhh, s’ok, Lokes, I’m just getting more lube. Let’s try for two now, hey?”

There was a moment of pressure against his entrance and then the thicker circumference of two fingers was slipping inside of him. There was a momentary burn of the stretch, but it soon passed and Tony began to slowly slide them in and out. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” Loki assured him, reaching down to touch his face. He felt lips on his fingers and couldn’t help but smile to himself at the gesture.

With the second digit inside, Tony didn't manage to find his prostate again but Loki had no complaints as it wasn’t much longer before his cock was taken in a firm grip, a few tugs bringing it back to full hardness after laying forgotten against his stomach. He began to rock his hips, moving up into the fist holding his cock and then down onto the fingers buried inside him, and bit by bit his pleasure grew. Soon it wasn’t enough and he knew he was ready, needing to be filled completely. “Tony,” he gasped. “Now, please.”

The fingers slipped from his arse and the hand left his cock and Loki opened his eyes that he hadn't even remembered closing. Tony was tearing the wrapper off the condom and rolling it onto his cock (and then pulling it off and flipping it the other way since it he’d gotten it wrong the first time), then smearing copious amounts of lube over his shaft. “Here, let me just add some more to you,” he said, squeezing some more onto his fingers and then rubbing it over the fluttering muscles of Loki’s entrance.

When he seemed happy that Loki was ready, Tony raised himself up and balanced on one elbow, his other hand holding his cock, guiding it forwards. The head nudged against Loki’s hole but before he pressed forward, he leaned down and captured his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss. “You are so amazing,” he whispered.

“As are you,” Loki replied, stroking over Tony’s cheek with his thumb.

Then he was moving, and there was pressure, but Loki bore down and tried to welcome the intrusion and with a sharp pain, Tony’s head breached him. Loki couldn't help but cry out and Tony immediately stilled, his eyes wide with worry. “Lokes, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Loki shook his head, feeling his eyes sting with tears. “It’s fine, just give me a minute, it’s just a lot.”

Tony pressed kisses to Loki’s face, whispering encouragement and endearments while the taller teen adjusted to this new development. It took longer than he would have liked, and was more painful than he would ever admit to Tony, but soon Loki felt like the worst had passed. “Okay, you can move now,” he managed to say.

“You sure? We can stop if it’s too much.”

“No! No, Tony I want this, I do. Just, just go slow.”

“Okay, but please tell me if it hurts.” 

Moving at a snail’s pace, Tony slowly sank inside, his worried eyes on Loki’s face the entire time. Several minutes later he stopped moving, sheathed to the hilt inside his boyfriend. Allowing more of his weight to fall onto his elbow, he reached up to curl an arm around Loki’s shoulders, holding him close. They remained like that, adjusting to suddenly being so connected, listening to the  _ thump thump _ of their hearts, and the sharp inhales of their breath. 

The burn finally faded completely and Loki lifted a foot to Tony’s arse, urging him to begin to move. The genius began to rock his hips and they both cried out, the sound muffled by both of their faces being buried in the crook of each other’s necks as they held each other. Loki could feel the sweat slick skin of his boyfriend’s stomach dragging over his erection and he arched his back, seeking more friction, whilst at the same time, grasping his shoulders to pull them even closer together.

“Oh fuck, you feel so good,” Tony told him, his lips pressing against the shell of Loki’s ear. “I adore you, I adore you so much.”

“I need you, Tony. More, please, give me more.”

Their pace increased and soon Tony was thrusting hard into Loki, the only sounds in the room the slap of skin against skin and their harsh breathing. Then he was crying out and Loki could feel him tremble under his fingers as he came. He worked a hand down between them and grabbed his own length, stroking it rapidly, only needing a handful of pulls before he was releasing between them. 

They slumped together, catching their breaths and then Tony began to soften inside him. They pulled apart a little and then Loki felt something wet drip onto his leg. “Ah fuck, sorry,” Tony said, reaching for a tissue. Loki watched in amusement as his boyfriend collected the condom that had slipped half off while he was pulling out, taking a tissue himself to clean the spunk off his leg. “Note to self - next time  _ hold onto _ the condom when pulling out,” Tony muttered.

Loki laughed and pulled his boyfriend to him. “We’re still learning. Overall I don’t think we did too badly at all.”

“Oh? Is that your official review? Do I get graded out of ten? Is there a website where you can post a write up of your experience?”

“Stop it,” Loki said, giggling and batting at Tony’s shoulder. 

“Seriously though, was it okay? I hate to think that I hurt you.” Tony’s golden eyes were warm as they regarded him and Loki sat up and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Oh, darling, you have  _ no idea _ how much I loved that. Thank you.”


	38. Chapter 38

Tony twitched as something moved against him, causing him to break through into the land of wakefulness. He was warm and comfortable and he fought to go back to sleep, snuggling up against the person in his arms and refusing to open his eyes to the bright sunlight that was streaming into the room. He was just dozing back off when that thought registered in his mind and his eyes flew open.

Loki was curled up next to him, his head tucked up under Tony’s chin and his hair artfully trailing over the pillow. As his eyes darted around the room, several things became clear to Tony. Firstly, the sun was well and truly up; secondly, Loki had _not_ left last night; thirdly, and most disturbing was that the sleeping pills that he had slipped his parents only had a lifespan of eight hours and it was very likely that they would be up and about by now.

Tony’s entire body had stiffened with panic and Loki was roused by his comfortable snuggle buddy becoming not as soft and squishy. He nuzzled in close, his arms tightening and mumbled, “More sleep,” against Tony’s throat. The moment of panic subsided as the shorter genius was overwhelmed with sheer happiness at waking to find his boyfriend in his arms after what had been the single most amazing experience of his life. Tony had always thought that the stories of how good sex was had been exaggerated, and perhaps if it had been some casual fling, he would have been disappointed. The sheer intimacy though that he had shared with Loki and that intense connection that they had forged had touched his very soul, and he didn't care how sappy he sounded even to himself, it was completely true.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “So, uh, I don’t mean to alarm you, but we kinda fell asleep.”

“Hmmm?” Loki said, his forehead wrinkling adorably as he fought to remain asleep.

“It’s morning, Lokes.”

The tall teen jerked awake instantly, shoving Tony back by accident as he sprung into a sitting position, his head whipping around the room frantically. “Shit, shit, shit,” he hissed.

“We need to act quickly,” Tony said. “I’m sure we can -” He cut off abruptly as the handle to his bedroom turned. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he whispered.

The door refused to open as Tony had had the foresight to lock it the night previous, but whoever was on the other side continued to try, the handle rattling more and more violently. A moment later there was a thumping on the door and none other but Howard Stark called out, “Tony! Tony, why is your door locked? Open it right this instant!”

Tony stared with wide eyes at the door, freezing in place. This couldn’t be happening, it simply couldn’t! How could he have been so stupid? He should have realised the likelihood of them dozing off was high and set an alarm on his phone just in case, but no, he’d let his dick do all the thinking and now look where it had gotten them. How the hell were they going to talk their way out of this one? It was impossible - after the events of the previous week, there was no way his dad would be reasonable about this at all. Tony wouldn’t be surprised if he never saw the light of day again.

It was Loki who spurned him into action. His boyfriend mimed an action to him, and when Tony just stared blankly at him, mimed it again, more theatrically this time. Then he darted across the room to the closet, slipping inside and pulling the door closed silently behind him. Giving his head a shake to gather his senses (the sight of Loki’s bare arse was almost enough to make him catatonic), the teen slipped from the bed and pulled on a robe.

“Tony!” his father shouted, thuming again on the door. “I’m giving you till the count of three to open this damn door before I break it down! One, two -”

Tony yanked the door open and stood glaring at his father, making a show of tying his robe shut. “Jesus, Dad, what do you want?” he demanded indignantly.

“Why the hell was your door locked?” his father demanded, looking suspiciously around the room.

Tony rolled his eyes and said as bluntly as possible, “I was having a wank and didn’t want anyone barging in on the money shot.”

Howard’s eyes bulged in his head and for the first time in a long time, Tony saw his dad speechless. “I...well...you...um, see…”

“God, Dad, it’s a natural human activity, and I am a healthy teenage boy. I rub one out almost every day - on the weekends it’s usually a couple of times.” He saw his dad’s face grow redder and redder and with a twinge of glee realised the man was horribly embarrassed. Deciding to press the issue and hopefully make him want to avoid his son for the rest of the day, he said, “I was actually really close to finishing and my balls are starting to turn blue so if you could hurry up and get to the point, I’d love to get back to it.” He hooked a thumb over his shoulder. “If you need me for something, I’ll probably only be a few more minutes so if you wanna wait out here till I’m done?”

Howard made a strangled sort of noise and without saying another word, turned and hurried down the hallway. Tony watched him go and once he was out of sight closed the door, relocked it, and then leaned against it for a moment, hoping his pacemaker wasn’t going to have to work overtime to regulate his heart rate. Once he was sure he wasn’t going to keel over, he crossed to the closet and opened the door, only to see a smug look plastered on Loki’s face. “How the fucking hell did you come up with that on the spur of the moment?” Tony demanded, completely awed by his boyfriend’s fast thinking (and also slightly aroused by the image of Loki miming jerking off).

Loki grinned. “The fastest way I’ve discovered to divert attention is to make things awkward. I’ve never come across a single adult who is comfortable with the idea of a teenager exploring their sexuality. Genius weapons manufacturer or not, I figured your father would be just as put off by the thought of you masturbating as my own father is about me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Speaking from experience I see.”

“Of course!”

Laughing, Tony pulled his boyfriend into his arms and kissed him soundly, keeping it closed mouthed as neither of them had had the chance to brush their teeth as yet. “You are absolutely brilliant!”

“I try my best,” Loki replied.

“If we weren’t quite out of the danger zone yet, I’d offer to reward you with a blowjob.”

The tall teen rubbed himself against the silky material of Tony’s robe. “You are a horrid tease, darling.”

Tony moaned as he felt Loki’s hard cock rubbing against his stomach through his robe and his hands automatically reached around the taller teen to grope his ass. “Ah, fuck, I want you so much.”

“I can be quiet,” Loki promised.

“Surely another ten minutes isn’t going to matter,” Tony bargained with the universe.

“Precisely,” his boyfriend agreed.

“We’ll be _real_ quick.”

“Ooh, quick and dirty - I like it,” Loki purred.

“God _dammit_ ,” Tony moaned as there was another knock at the door. It was quieter and much more polite this time but very insistent. He gave Loki a quick peck on the lips and then crossed to his door, opening it a crack and peering around it since his own cock was standing to attention and peeking through the gap in his robe. Standing outside in the corridor was the cook, Gloria, and she was darting nervous glances up and down the corridor. “Gloria?” Tony asked, unsure if he had ever seen her above the ground floor before.

“I can get him out,” the old woman whispered without preamble.

“Pardon?”

“Your boyfriend, I never saw him sneak out so I assume he’s still here.”

“Wait, you _saw_ him last night?”

She gave him a fond smile. “You two were very cute, sneaking through the house like that. It reminds me of my own youth. But enough of that - I’m making a trip into town to the bakery for fresh bread and I can take him with me if you need.”

Tony chewed on his bottom lip. “You’d do that? For me?”

She shook her head and reached out to pat him on the cheek. “Of course I would, you silly thing. Now, your mother is already in the dining room and I saw your father heading that way when I was coming up here, so you should be able to get your young man down the back stairs and into the garage without being seen but you need to hurry.”

“You are the absolute best!” Tony whispered.

Gloria smiled at him and then hurried away down the corridor, her loosely braided grey hair swinging as she went. Closing and locking his door once more, Tony turned to see Loki already emerging from the closet. Resisting the urge to make a stupid pun since now wasn’t the time, Tony asked, “Did you hear any of that?”

“Enough to figure out you have an ally.”

Tony chuckled. “Cook has always had a soft spot for me.”

“So she can be trusted?” his boyfriend asked as he found his jeans and boxer briefs and started pulling them on.

Tony watched mournfully as that sexy body was covered once more. “Of everyone here, I trust her the most.”

“It’s very kind of her.” Loki looked around, trying to find his jumper and eventually saw it hanging from the armchair where he had thrown it last night.

Finding his own clothes, Tony hurried to dress as well and soon they were ready to go. Knowing he wouldn’t have the opportunity once they left the room, he pulled the taller teen into a tight embrace. “Last night was the best night of my life,” he whispered against Loki’s throat.

“It was for me as well. Thank you, darling, for everything.”

Taking a deep breath, Tony slipped one hand into Loki’s and then unlocked the door, peering out to make sure the coast was clear. There was no one in sight so they darted down the corridor, heading to the rear of the mansion and the same stairs they had come up the night before. They made it to the ground floor without being seen but there was a close call when the housekeeper stepped into the dark hallway they were in. Tony tugged Loki into the nearest doorway and they stood, frozen, waiting for her to pass. Tony’s breath sounded like the loudest noise on earth and he tried to hold it as she passed. As soon as she was gone they were moving once more, and he led his boyfriend towards the laundry room again but they stopped two doors shy. Opening it a crack, Tony peered through into the large garage, letting out a sigh of relief when Gloria saw him and gestured them inside.

“Come, come,” she urged. “We must hurry.”

“Thank you so much,” Tony told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Anything for you, sweetness. Hello there,” the old woman said to the second teen. “I’m Gloria and I shall be your getaway driver this morning.”

Chuckling, Loki held out his hand to shake. “It’s very nice to meet you, Gloria. I’m Loki.”

“He’s very handsome,” the cook told Tony, her eyes twinkling. “You’ve made a good choice.”

Tony blushed but nodded. “Yes, yes I did.” He stepped forward and pulled Loki in for a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Indeed you will. Goodbye, darling.”

He watched as they got into the car, the automatic doors beginning to slide open but it wasn’t until they had pulled out of the garage and were heading down the long, sweeping driveway that Tony finally allowed himself to relax. That had been a little too close for comfort, but as he remembered how it felt to wake up with Loki in his arms, he realised he’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

“Sherlock!” Mycroft’s voice drifted from downstairs. “Loki’s here.”

“I’m coming!” the teen called back, shoving the very last of his experiment away so he didn’t accidentally give his best friend second degree chemical burns - again. Once his desk was clear he hurried down stairs to greet Loki and found him conversing with Mycroft. From the sounds of it, they were discussing the production and what ideas Loki and Tony had for lighting and set design. Sherlock paused at the foot of the stairs, not wanting to interrupt. He hadn’t initiated a conversation with Mycroft since yesterday morning when he’d stormed out of his bedroom in a fit of jealousy, but his brother had been acting completely normal towards him. He either hadn't realised what had upset Sherlock so, or he was choosing to ignore it and try to keep the awkwardness to a minimum. Either way, Sherlock was loath to draw attention to himself and preferred to wait in the background.

Mycroft seemed to have other plans as he turned to smile warmly at Sherlock, causing the teen’s heart to start beating erratically. “So what nefarious plans do you two have for this afternoon?” he asked, with not even a hint of scorn or embarrassment in his tone, just good natured brotherly teasing. 

“Oh, um, just hanging out,” the teen replied, mentally willing the blush from his cheeks but having as much luck with that as he would have had trying to will the sun out of the sky. 

“Well I’m thinking of going into town later to visit the book shop,” the scientist said, “so if you two want to come along, let me know.”

Loki perked up at this. “Oh, if we could that would be great. I, um, need to go to the chemist to get a few things.” The green eyed teen blushed pink at this and Sherlock couldn’t help but smirk, able to deduce  _ exactly _ what sort of supplies his friend needed. Mycroft was also smirking, since it was clear to both brothers that their friends had officially consummated their relationship. Loki’s face turned even redder but beneath his embarrassment it was also clear that he was extremely happy. 

“I’m sure we can make a stop by there for some supplies for you and Anthony,” Mycroft told him, deadpan.

“It’s only a small chemist though,” Sherlock told Loki. “Do you think they’ll have enough of what you need in stock? I have a feeling that you and Stark are going to be fairly voracious.”

“This is true,” Mycroft mused, tapping his finger on his chin. “Perhaps we could make the run into the neighbouring villages as well. There’s what, five chemists in a twenty mile radius?”

“Sounds about right,” the curly haired genius agreed, surprised at how much fun it was to team up with Mycroft to tease his best friend. “Between all of them we should be able to get enough stuff to keep you two going for at least a week or two.”

“I can look into places that sell bulk supplies of condoms and lubricant so we’ll know where to go for next time,” the older man added. “There are a few things you can use in place of lube, but it’s best to stick to the real deal.”

Loki was clearly embarrassed but it didn’t stop him from firing back a retort. “That’s very interesting, Mycroft - sounds like you’ve had personal experience. What have you used in the past to help a bloke shove their cock up your arse when you’ve run out of the proper stuff?”

It was Mycroft’s turn to blush and almost immediately Sherlock felt sick as jealousy rolled over him in a wave. He’d tried his best to avoid ever thinking of his brother’s previous experiences but of course Mycroft wouldn’t be the blushing virgin that his younger brother was. He’d have had some experiences, would have touched and been touched, shared that most intimate of times with someone...someone who  _ wasn’t _ Sherlock. Loki seemed to realise how callous his words were and he glanced apologetically at his best friend but Sherlock just shook his head minutely. 

“Right, well, I’ll be leaving in about an hour so let me know if you want to come along or not,” Mycroft said, slightly flustered.

“Oh, are you boys going somewhere?” Mummy asked, coming down the hallway. She was wiping her hands on her apron, and stopped as she saw Loki. One of her hands automatically went to her head self consciously, smoothing down the few wisps of hair that had survived her chemotherapy. “Oh, sorry, sweetheart,” she addressed the green eyed teen. “If I’d known you were here I’d have made sure to wear my wig.”

“There’s no need to apologise, Mrs Holmes,” Loki assured her with a smile. “I don’t want you going to any trouble just because I’m here.”

“Mummy,” Sherlock told her gently, “Loki’s family, he’s not going to feel uncomfortable if he sees you without your wig on.”

“And I don’t want  _ you _ feeling uncomfortable just because I’m here,” Loki added.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around both of the teens, hugging them to her. “I know, I guess every now and then I just get a little silly, I suppose.”

“There’s nothing silly about it, Mummy,” Mycroft told her. “You’ve had a lot to adjust to and it’s only natural for you to feel self conscious. This is where you can relax though and be yourself, without having to hide anything.”

“Oh, what would I do without my boys?” Mummy gasped, letting go of Sherlock for a moment and reaching out to grab Mycroft, pulling him into their embrace. “You all give me the strength to get through this,” she whispered, pressing kisses to all of their temples, even Loki’s. “It’s so hard sometimes and I find myself wondering how I can possibly go on, but then I turn around and there you all are.”

Sherlock felt his throat grow tight with emotion, realising he’d been dreading the coming Tuesday when Mummy had her next session. The entire family knew how much of a trial it was and the dread of anticipation put them all on edge, but of course it was always a hundred times worse for Mummy herself. A large, warm palm settled on the small of his back and Sherlock felt himself shiver as he realised it belonged to his brother, and he found himself leaning closer to Mycroft, using the group hug as an excuse to be close to him. 

It was over much too quickly, Mummy letting them all go and wiping at her eyes. “So, you were saying you’re going into town?” she asked, her voice unsteady as she held inside her emotions.

“Yes, do you need us to get you something?” her eldest asked.

“If you don’t mind, I need some more of my anti-nausea medication if you’re going anywhere near the chemist.”

The three boys all looked at each other and burst out laughing, causing Mummy to look at them like they’d all grown an extra head each. “Sorry, Mummy,” Mycroft apologised, “we were just having a joke about going to the chemist earlier. It’s no problem at all to grab your medication.”

“Thank you, I’ll make sure to give you my prescription before you leave.”

“Come on, Loki, let’s go upstairs,” Sherlock said. He caught Mycroft looking at him and his brother gave him a warm smile which the teen found himself returning shyly. He turned and led his best friend up the stairs, feeling more hopeful that he’d done for a long time.

oOoOo

“Tell me  _ everything _ ,” Sherlock demanded once they were safely ensconced in his room.

Loki, whose cheeks had only just returned to his naturally pale hue, blushed once more. “Do I have to?”

The curly haired genius shot his best friend a glare. “We always promised we’d tell each other everything.”

“I know, but this is private.”

Sherlock huffed. “If something happened between Mycroft and I you’d want to know all about it.”

“Well, yeah, but that’s different!” Loki protested.

“How?”

“Because I’m invested in that! I’ve had to listen to you moon over him for years now!”

“And I’ve had to watch you and Stark exchanging saliva for the past couple of weeks! Now fess up!”

The tall teen grumbled but acquiesced. “Fine, but if you get all grossed out you can’t blame me!”

Sherlock shuffled forward on the bed, eager to hear what it was like. “So, who did what? Was it messy? Did it hurt?”

“Um, well I bottomed,” Loki admitted, unable to meet Sherlock’s eyes. “I’m um, well,  _ bigger _ , and for our first time we thought it would be best that way. It hurt a little bit, more of a burn than a sharp pain, though it was really intense to start with. It faded after a while but it was still a lot to process. And it was a little messy, even though we used protection. The lube made me sticky for quite a while afterwards.”

Sherlock nodded as he took this all in. “Did you enjoy it? Did it feel good?”

Loki smiled then, and he looked radiant. “You have no idea, Sherlock, it was unreal. I thought all that romantic crap people spout off about being connected was utter rubbish but it’s not - I have never felt so close to someone as I did in that moment.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, it was pretty mind blowing.”

“You managed to sneak in and out okay?”

“Oh, well, we kind of had some problems there…”

“What happened? Did the sleeping pills not work?”

“No, they worked fine, except we fell asleep and didn’t wake up ourselves until this morning. His dad almost caught us but the cook helped me sneak out of the house.”

“Fuck,” Sherlock muttered.

“Yeah, it was pretty crazy. I think my heart has only just stopped pounding.”

“So things are getting pretty serious between you guys then?”

Loki nodded. “Yeah. It’s odd, you know? It’s all happened so quickly and really, we hardly know each other, but I already know I want to spend as much time as I can with him.”

He shot his friend a skeptical look. “Loki, if you’re about to tell me that you’re in love with Stark, I  _ will _ slap you.”

Loki looked horrified. “God no! I’m not  _ stupid _ . It’s way too early to be thinking about that sort of thing.”

“Good, I’m glad to know your hormones haven’t left you completely addled.”

“So, enough about me, what about you? How are things with you and Mycroft?”

Sherlock groaned and threw himself back down on his back. “Just as hopeless as they’ve always been.”

“I thought things were going well? What’s happened?”

“Some guy he works with is hitting on him - he was messaging him yesterday morning and I saw them. I might have gotten a bit upset.”

It was Loki’s turn to groan. “God, don’t tell me you threw a strop?”

“Maybe,” Sherlock admitted sheepishly.

“Is there anyway that Mycroft  _ couldn’t _ have seen that you were jealous?”

“I doubt it. I wasn’t exactly subtle.”

Loki’s expression turning thoughtful. “That’s interesting then.”

“What is?”

“Well, the way he was acting just then didn’t look like he was freaking out or was uncomfortable about the whole thing. And…” he trailed off, looking unsure if he should continue.

“And what?” Sherlock demanded, peering up at him.

“Well, when your mum hugged us, he kind of couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.”

Sherlock sat up quickly. “Loki, what are you getting at?”

His friend sighed and rubbed at his face. “Look, I’ve noticed a few things okay, but didn’t want to say anything to get your hopes up. It just seems that maybe he’s more interested in you than you think he is…”

“You mean, you think he  _ likes _ me? The way I like him?”

His friend nodded. “Maybe. I mean, it’s just the odd glance here and there, and when we went to that gala at Tony’s place, well, the way he was looking at you then, I just get the feeling that he might share your feelings.”

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Sherlock said, starting to hyperventilate. “What do I do? Loki, what do I do? Do I say anything? Do I try anything? What if you’re wrong and I scare him off forever? What then? I can’t lose him for good! Oh God,  _ what do I do _ ?”

“First off, you need to calm down and not do anything rash.”

Images of storming into Mycroft’s room and throwing himself at his brother petered out of his imagination. “Right, gotcha - nothing drastic. What then?”

“I know you’re not going to like it, but I think you need to back right off for now and just observe.”

“How so?”

The green eyed genius shuffled up the bed so he was leaning against the headboard and Sherlock joined him there, sitting close to him as they planned the best strategy. “If you jump in headfirst right now without gathering evidence, well, if I  _ am _ wrong, it’ll all go to shit. So we need to do some experiments, gather some data, and then analyse the results - scientifically, with our heads and not our hearts - and see what conclusions we can draw.”

“Right, yes, science. I’m good at science.” Sherlock knew he sounded like an imbecile but his brain seemed to be only firing on a few cylinders. 

Loki laughed. “Yes, yes you are, which is why we’re going to science the fuck out of this.”

“So where do we start?”

“We start this afternoon when we go into town.” He had pulled out his phone and was typing into the search engine, holding up the screen to show the results. “These are the physical signs of arousal and desire. We’re going to design some experiments to record Mycroft’s reactions to different stimuli. Both of us will make observations and then we’ll compare our results. I suggest we repeat the process several times over the next month so we ensure to cover all possible variables. By then we should have a pretty good idea of whether or not he wants you in a non-brotherly capacity and then we can make a plan to go from there.”

“I have to wait a whole  _ month _ ?” Sherlock whined.

“Do you want to do this properly or not?” Loki demanded, looking at him sternly.

Sherlock sighed and nodded. “Yes, yes I do. Fine, a month then.” He swallowed hard and leaned his head on his best friend’s shoulder. “I just hope that you  _ are _ right. I don’t think I could cope if you’re not.”

Loki slung an arm around his shoulder in support. “So do I, Sherlock, so do I.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

Loki nudged Sherlock and nodded towards one of the boutique clothing stores that they were walking past. Sherlock furrowed his brows and his friend made a more exaggerated movement with his head. When the so called genius still didn’t understand, Loki rolled his eyes and said loudly, “Weren’t you after a new shirt, Sherlock?”

“Was I?” came the confused reply.

“Yes, yes you were,” Loki told him and then dragged him into the shop. 

Mycroft had been following them a few steps behind, his attention caught by a display in the window of the newsagency, and he looked up as he saw them disappearing inside. Before he could catch up with them, Loki whispered, “It’s time for Test Two,” he said, picking several shirts randomly off one of the racks. “We both try on some shirts and ask for his opinion. At one point we both have to appear with the shirts undone so he sees us half undressed. We both have such similar body types that we should be able to determine if his reaction to seeing me is different to his reaction to seeing you.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened as he caught on. “Oh, I see. Quickly, he’s coming!” They hurried towards the change rooms at the back of the store, almost there by the time the scientist entered the shop. “Just trying some stuff on, Mycie,” Sherlock called out to him. 

“Okay, no need to hurry, we’ve got all afternoon,” Mycroft replied amicably, beginning to browse the racks himself.

“We don't seem to have any solid conclusions so far,” Sherlock whispered to his best friend as they entered one of changing cubicles, sharing one so they could talk privately.

Loki pulled off his jumper and shirt as he slipped a teal green shirt off the hanger. “I know - it’s so hard to tell since he’s so polite,” he admitted. Their first test had been to determine if during a conversation that was spearheaded by Loki, Mycroft held eye contact more with the green eyed teen or his brother, who would simply be adding the odd remark to the conversation. They had discovered that although he looked regularly at Sherlock, his focus was mostly on Loki. They watched closely as he interacted with the chemist and one of their neighbours that they saw whilst waiting for Mummy’s script and came to the conclusion that Mycroft always ensured that a person he was engaged in conversation with had his complete attention. If Sherlock hadn't been adding to the discussion, he probably wouldn’t have glanced at him. “The good news is that he looks at you  _ a lot _ . When we’re walking through a crowd his eyes always find you, checking that you’re close.”

“Do you think that could be just because we’re brothers and he feels responsible for me?” Sherlock asked as he began to button up a dark red shirt with short sleeves.

“I don’t think so. I’ll keep a closer watch on it. The list of signs said that if he subconsciously grooms himself when he’s near you it means that he’s wanting to make a good impression and look good for you.”

The curly haired teen shook his head. “It kind of sounds like hocus pocus.”

“Just because it doesn't involve mixing chemicals or dissecting something, doesn't mean it’s not scientifically valid.”

“I know, I get it, but seriously,  _ grooming _ ?”

Loki rolled his eyes but could understand his friend’s frustration. “It’s just little things, like adjusting his tie or fidgeting with his hair. Look, leave that part to me, okay? Just concentrate on this phase.”

“God, you must think I’m such a fucking loser,” Sherlock said, his voice heavy with dejection. “This is all so stupid.”

“Hey, no it isn’t!” Loki protested. “Look, I wouldn’t have suggested this if I didn't seriously believe that there’s a good chance he’s into you. If this is what it takes to prove that I’m right, then it’s what we have to do. You deserve to be happy, Sherlock.”

“Sherlock?” Mycroft’s voice drifted from outside, “are you two okay in there?”

“Um, yeah,” he called back when Loki gave him an encouraging nudge. “Just not too sure about this style. Can I get your opinion?”

“Of course.”

Swallowing hard, Sherlock opened the cubicle door and stepped out, holding his arms out slightly awkwardly so his brother could see the shirt. Mycroft pursed his lips as he looked at it and twirled a finger, indicating he wanted the teen to turn around. “I don’t think the short sleeves suit you,” he said finally. “I recommend one of the long sleeved ones.”

“Here, try this one on,” Loki suggested, quickly unbuttoning the shirt he was currently trying on and slipping it off his shoulders. 

“Oh, thanks,” his best friend said, beginning to undo his own. While he did, Loki surreptitiously watched Mycroft from the corner of his eye. The redhead’s eyes were glued to his brother and his mouth was slightly open as Sherlock peeled the shirt off his body and then slipped into the new one. Seeming to catch himself, Mycroft averted his eyes, unaware that Loki had seen his reaction. 

Holding back a smirk, the green eyed teen tried on another shirt, but left it unbuttoned. “Mycroft, do you think these sleeves are too long on me?” he asked, holding out his arms.

Mycroft looked over at Loki, his eyes going directly to the cuffs of the shirt. “I don’t think so,” he said, noting where they sat over his wrists. “They’ll allow for movement and for them to pull back a little when you move your shoulders.”

“Okay, thanks. Usually Mother comes shopping with me and she seems to know all about these sorts of things.”

The older man gave him a small smile. “Mothers usually do.” Sherlock had started to unbutton the shirt once more and Loki noticed that Mycroft kept his eyes firmly averted. “Uh, if you don’t need me anymore, I’m going to go and have a browse around,” he said, hurrying from the change room without waiting for an answer.

“I think that’s a pretty clear indication that I’m right, don’t you?” Loki said quietly once he was gone.

Sherlock shrugged. “Maybe. Or maybe he’s just acting weird for some other reason?”

“Which is why we need to ensure we get multiple sets of data.” Loki started dressing back into his own clothes. “We should get Tony on board; get him to make conversation and record Mycroft’s reactions when you’re mentioned.”

Sherlock considered this and then nodded. “If you think it would help.”

Loki felt like whooping with joy, happy beyond belief that his best friend seemed to finally have accepted his boyfriend. The sleeping pills had made him hopeful that he was coming around but for Sherlock to trust Tony with  _ this _ meant that he no longer felt any animosity towards him at all. He knew the catalyst had been his beating by Moran but Loki would do it all again if it meant that the most important person in his life was on the path to becoming friends with his new boyfriend.

“I do. I think he can gain us some valuable data.” He picked up his shopping in one hand and the shirts in the other, preparing to leave. “Okay, so let’s move on to test three for today.”

“What do you have in mind?” Sherlock asked. 

“I feel like a cream tea. How erotically can you eat a scone?”

oOoOo

“How was your afternoon?” Frigga asked as she picked Loki up.

“It was fun,” he told her. “I helped Sherlock with a few experiments and we went into town with Mycroft.”

“I’m glad you two had a nice day.” She paused as she entered a busy roundabout but once they had successfully navigated the exit, she said, “And how is young Tony doing? Are things good between you both?”

Most teens would probably be mortified discussing their love life with their mothers, but Loki had always found it easy to talk with Frigga. Perhaps it was because she had  _ chosen _ him; despite having a three month old baby, when she had learned that a newborn baby had been dumped outside the local hospital, she had jumped in to offer to be an emergency foster mother for the babe. A year later she had signed the adoption papers, officially making Loki her son, although she often told the teen that the moment she had laid eyes on him, she had loved him every bit as much as she loved Thor. Frigga had always been there for him, and had supported him in every endeavour so he knew he could trust her with this.

Of course, he wasn’t going to tell her  _ everything _ . She certainly didn't need to know that neither of her sons were virgins anymore. “He’s doing okay I guess.”

“Things are okay at home for him?”

Loki smiled at her concern. “I think so. His dad doesn’t seem to be being a bigger dick than he normally is.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Don’t advertise it too loudly, since we  _ are _ working with Howard, but let Tony know that if he needs a safe place, he’s always welcome at our house.”

Loki swallowed hard, overcome by the generosity of her offer. It was dangerous for their business relationship with Stark Industries to get involved in family matters between Stark Senior and Junior, so the very fact that she was willing to step in if need be touched Loki deeply. “Thank you, mother. I’ll be sure to let him know, although I doubt it will come to that.”

“I know, I don’t think it will either, but it’s always good to have contingencies, sweetheart.” She reached over and squeezed his hand. “What about things between you two? I take it they’re going well?”

The teen smiled. “Yes, I’d say they are.”

“So you’re happy?”

“More than I ever thought possible.”

They pulled into the driveway and after she had turned off the engine, Frigga glanced down at the paper bag Loki was holding in his lap, noting the logo on the front. “It’s good to see that you two are being safe,” she said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

Loki froze in shock as his mother got out of the car, cursing himself for not hiding his purchase better. He’d made sure that the condom box wasn’t visible, that he’d folded the top of the bag over but he should have known she’d have guessed what was inside. Now she knew for sure that he and Tony had had sex and although he was happy enough to discuss some things with his mother, there was a line in the sand.

There was a tap on the window and she peered at him from outside. “Are you staying in there all day, Casanova?”

He glared at her as he pushed open the door and she laughed, a joyful sound that continued as she walked up the path and disappeared inside. He followed her in, clutching the bag to his chest and praying he didn't run into anyone else in the family.

  
  



	41. Chapter 41

“Darling?”

“Yes, Lokes?”

“You’re staring again.”

“Am I?” Tony asked absently, his eyes glued to Loki’s lean torso as they finished up in the change room before their PE class began. Despite the bloom of bruises across his stomach, he was still the sexiest guy the teen had ever laid eyes on. It was the last week they’d be swimming as even with an indoor pool the weather was getting to be much too cold to continue the activity, so he was planning to ogle as much as he could.

“You look like you’re going to eat him,” Sherlock quipped as he slung a towel over his shoulder.

“That’s because I _know_ how delicious that skin of his is, Buttercup,” Tony replied with a wink, finally dragging his eyes away from his lover.

The curly haired genius wrinkled his nose in a grimace but didn’t seem to mind too much. Sherlock had been in a very good mood all day and Loki had explained to his boyfriend that it was because the two suspected that Mycroft may return the teen’s feelings. He’d also requested Tony’s help to gather evidence to support their theory, which the honey-eyed teen was more than happy to provide. Tony would do anything to see Myc happy and the more he got to know Sherlock, the more he could see that the two were just perfect for one another. They may be brothers but even he could see that they were meant to be together. He knew the scientist adored his little brother, and the more he thought about it, the more he could see Mycroft returning those feelings in kind. It wasn’t something obvious since it wasn’t ever the first thought that crossed your mind when looking at siblings, but as Tony was learning, there was _nothing_ normal about the Holmes brothers.

“What time does your detention go to?” Loki asked, his cheeks tinged pink thanks to Tony alluding to their newly developed sex life.

“Till five,” he replied with a pout.

“It seems you got off lightly,” Sherlock told him. “I doubt serving detention with old Hudson will be much of a chore.”

“Yeah, but it’s for a whole _month_!” Tony complained.

“At least you weren’t suspended - that shows on your permanent record.”

Tony turned to Loki, his eyes wide and puppy-like. “Make him stop with his logic, Lokes,” he whined.

The green eyed trickster merely laughed. “Oh, darling, there’s no stopping Sherlock with his logic.”

The shorter genius grumbled about that as they made their way into the pool area, but quickly forgot about it as soon he was watching Loki dive gracefully into the pool to begin his laps. Seeing his boyfriend dripping wet made him remember the idea of sneaking into the pool one night after working on the sets for _Eternal Love_ and he had to quickly slip into the water to hide the growing bulge in his swim shorts at the very thought of what they could get up to. He would most _definitely_ be discussing with Loki just how he managed to break in.

Once the lesson was over and he’d managed to sneak in a few extra kisses from Loki in the change room whilst Sherlock was talking to Bruce, he gathered up his backpack and made his goodbyes. Then, as his friends headed for the front of the school, Tony made his way to Principal Hudson’s office. He knew that Sherlock was right and that he’d gotten off rather lightly, but it still stung that he had to sit through detention when he could be hanging out with Myc. He hadn’t mentioned to Sherlock that he would only really have Friday afternoons now to help with their cause since he didn’t want to get the curly haired genius down. Sherlock had been almost _happy_ today and the difference it made to him was phenomenal.

“Ah, Mr Stark, won’t you come in,” Principal Hudson said from within her office before Tony could even knock at the door.

He stepped inside, nodding at the old woman seated behind her desk. Her permed hair was brushed back from her face and she was wearing a maroon floral blouse, and despite looking like a sweet grandmother, Tony knew that a tiny sharpening of her gaze would have him wilting like a summer flower before her. “Hello, Principal Hudson,” he said in greeting.

“Come in and sit down, my boy,” she said, more kindly than he was expecting. This _was_ a punishment after all. “How is young Mr Odinson faring today?”

“He’s much better today, ma’am. Still bruised and sore but his throat is a lot better.”

“I’m very happy to hear that. And how are _you_ faring?”

The teen’s forehead wrinkled as he stared at her in confusion. “Um, I’m fine?” he replied, not at all sure where this was going.

The old woman tutted. “In all the years that you’ve been at this school, Mr Stark, I have _never_ had any trouble from you. When I learned that the heir to Stark Industries would be joining us, I have to tell you that I was very concerned that you would be a spoiled brat with a sense of entitlement almost as big as your family’s fortune. I have to say that I was pleasantly surprised to find that you were as far from that as you could get. You let your mouth run away with you at times and that can make you appear to be more arrogant than you actually are, but in general you’re hardworking, friendly, and respectful.”

He was staring at her in shock. “Um...okay?”

“What I’m trying to say is that you’ve always kept clear of trouble, and for you to retaliate shows just how dire the situation is. I’m worried about you, my boy, about the reasons you lashed out at Mr Moran. What he did was unforgivable and I would never believe you would have stood back and done nothing, but to resort to violence makes me think there’s more troubling you than this one incident. Although you do have to serve detention since we can’t condone your actions, I want you to know that I’m here if you ever need someone to talk to. About _anything_.”

She was giving him such a piercing look that Tony had to look away, his throat growing unexpectedly tight. _She knows_ , his inner voice whispered, _she knows how bad it is at home_. He had access to every material item he could wish for, had privileges most people could only dream of, and wasn’t physically abused, and so few people would look at him and think he had it rough. But Tony longed for some sort of affection from his parents; for Howard to see the worth in him and to give him the time of day; for Maria to not be so indifferent. Somehow his principal had seen right to the heart of the matter, but instead of just punishing him and moving on to the next problematic student, she was reaching out to him, offering him the support from an adult that he was sorely lacking in his life.

Of course, Tony didn’t think he’d ever take her up on the offer - he was too stubborn for that. He appreciated the offer though, that she cared enough to make it, instead of just processing him like just another number. He gave her a genuine smile, hoping to convey his gratitude but didn't say anything.

“Right, let’s talk specifics,” Principal Hudson said. “You’re a smart lad and you know that what you did was unacceptable, so I highly doubt making you sit there and write ‘I will not punch my fellow students’ five hundred times is going to accomplish anything. I’m going to put you to use, Mr Stark, and have your time spent here achieve something meaningful. We’re going to use those skills of yours.”

“Oh?”

“The administration operating system is woefully outdated and we are due for an upgrade. Now since I have an expert right here, it seems a poor use of funds to pay someone else to do the work for us. I may as well have _you_ do that and spend the money we save on something else. The Debate team has a meet next month down in Wales and are paying for their own travel. Perhaps this could help offset their costs? So, do you think you can handle implementing the changes?”

Tony nodded. “Sure, piece of cake.”

“Excellent! I’ll show you to the server room and have you set up at one of the free workstations behind reception. But before we get started, your mention of cake reminds me that it’s time for afternoon tea. Tell me, Mr Stark - do you know how to brew tea?”

oOoOo

_How did it go? - LO_

_Better than expected. She’s using me for tech support - TS_

_At least you shouldn’t be bored - LO_

_Yeah, that’s true. So how has your afternoon been? - TS_

_Interesting…-LO_

_That sounds like it could be ominous - TS_

_Not really, I was just shocked - LO_

_You once told me that you weren’t a mind reader. I hate to break it to you, but neither am I. What happened? - TS_

_Thor met up with his team mates after school, making sure they did so off the premises - LO_

_Okay? - TS_

_That part was important - LO_

_If you say so - TS_

_He needed to make sure it didn't happen at school - LO_

_I swear to fucking Christ, Lokes that if you don’t get to the point I will come over there and hold you down until you tell me what happened! - TS_

_Why are you giving me incentive to_ **_not_ ** _tell you? ;-) - LO_

_That’s it, I hate you. I’m never kissing you again - TS_

_:( - LO_

_You brought it on yourself - TS_

_If I tell you, can I find redemption? - LO_

_Only if your very next text spills the beans. Otherwise no sweet, sexy kisses for you ever again - TS_

_You drive a hard bargain. Very well - Thor called an unofficial team meeting and then proceeded to call them out on their treatment of me. He got them to admit which ones had ever touched me (there’s a core group of four of them) and then he proceeded to kick their arses - LO_

_He did_ **_what_ ** _? - TS_

_He took on all four at once, not that I think they fought back since from the sounds of it they were all too shocked. There will be a few more black eyes at school tomorrow and he also threatened that if any of them ever touched me again, he would break kneecaps and ensure they never play football again - LO_

_Holy fuck! - TS_

_I know, right? I gotta admit, I was floored. I had no idea that he would go to such lengths for me - LO_

_Yeah, but he adores you. Anyone can see that - TS_

_I wouldn’t go_ **_that_ ** _far…- LO_

_So, can I assume that he’ll be joining me in detention? - TS_

_What did I say was the important part, darling? - LO_

_Oh! OH! He didn’t do it at school so he couldn’t get in trouble for it! Clever! - TS_

_He has his moments, that’s for sure. I mean, if they went to the cops he could still be charged, but since those four all have pretty sketchy records, none of them really want to be seen snitching - LO_

_Plus no one wants to go up against_ **_your_ ** _parents in court - TS_

_Exactly ;-) - LO_

_So what with things looking up for Sherlock, there seems to be happy families all round. Well, almost all round anyway…- TS_

_:( I wish there was something I could do to make it better for you - LO_

_But you do, babe! Just being with me makes it a million times better - TS_

_You say the sweetest things, darling - LO_

_You inspire the sweetest things ;-) So, I’ve been meaning to ask...just how did you break into the pool at school without being caught? - TS_

  
  
  



	42. Chapter 42

The Lesser Hall was a hive of activity and in the middle of it all, like a queen bee, was Molly Hooper. She had wrapped herself up in an air of self importance, not allowing anyone to make a decision without her, ordering people about and looking thrilled when her fellow classmates jumped to do her bidding.

Sherlock sat off to one side, ostensibly learning his lines, but of course he’d had them memorised from his first read through. He had found that if he looked like he was concentrating deeply and turned his mouth down into a frown, fewer people disturbed him with their silly nonsense. Since Loki and Stark were busy with their own tasks, he couldn’t even count on them to keep him entertained while he waited for their little dictator to finish bossing everyone about so they could get on with rehearsing a scene.

The curly haired genius saw someone approach from his periphery and he steadfastly ignored them, hoping whoever it was would go away. The blonde shadow was persistent though and soon he had Christine in his face. “It’s your turn to be measured for costumes, Sherlock,” she announced brightly, holding up a tape measure.

His eyes narrowed and he glared at her. “Whatever for? We’re wearing regular, everyday clothes so simply telling you my size should suffice.”

“Actually, we’re going to be making some of them so I _do_ need to measure you.”

“Whatever are you making them for? That seems a complete and utter waste of time and resources when a pair of jeans and a shirt off the rack will do just as well.”

“We’re making the suits for the funeral scene.”

“I have numerous suits at home - if our meagre budget doesn’t allow for suits then I’m happy to bring in one of my own.”

She huffed. “That’s not how this works!”

“It’s the way it _will be_ so cease your annoying prattle and leave me alone. I’m busy.”

“Look, none of us have a choice in the matter,” Christine said, almost pleadingly. “Molly isn’t budging on this and is demanding we make the suits. I have enough to do as it is and I really don’t need this on my plate as well. So the sooner you let me take your measurements, the sooner I can let you get back to whatever it is you’re doing and I can get on the mountain of work I have of my own.”

“If you ceased your pointless attempts to woo Stark, you would have much more time on your hands to accomplish your so called ‘mountain of work’,” he snarled.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied, flustered.

Sherlock leaned forward. “You seem to be under the illusion that Stark is available. I don’t know what sort of limited brain function you have but it seems to not grasp that he and Loki are dating. That’s not going to change anytime soon, no matter how much you bat your lashes or bend over in front of him.”

“What would you know?” she sneered.

“More than you, clearly. I know he’s already told you that he’s not interested, and even a blind person could see how happy they are together, and just how far Stark will go for Loki, so just give it up. You’re only embarrassing yourself further, and frankly, we’re all sick of it.”

“You’re an arsehole, has anyone ever told you that?” she demanded, her eyes welling with tears.

“All the time.”

She turned and stormed off without another word, heading for Molly to explain why she’d failed to get the male lead’s measurements. Sherlock sighed and knew that sooner or later, he’d have to allow the annoying girl to do her job, not matter how he wished otherwise. Unless…

 _Apparently these incompetent nincompoops are_ **_making_ ** _costumes for the play - SH_

_That appears to be a little redundant - MH_

_My thoughts exactly! - SH_

_I suppose your teacher wants them to explore every aspect of a professional production from start to finish - MH_

_Or he just wants to make my life miserable. The annoying cow in charge of that department wants to take my measurements - SH_

_I suppose they would need to in order to ensure they have the right size - MH_

Sherlock bit his lip, hoping against hope that he was right, and that this would work.

 _Yes, but I don’t_ **_want_ ** _her hands anywhere near me. I hate the thought of some strange girl groping me, getting so close to my privates - SH_

There was a long pause before the next reply.

_Chest 38, waist 28, neck 12, 32 leg, arms from shoulder to wrist 24 - MH_

Sherlock wanted to fist pump the air in victory. For as observant and intelligent as his brother was, surely without additional incentive, he wouldn’t know that about his brother under normal circumstances?

_You’re the best! Thank you so much :) - SH_

_You’re most welcome, brother mine. Besides evading a girl with a tape measure, how goes the rehearsals? - MH_

_Slowly. Since she’s so busy with micro-managing the entire play, Molly doesn’t have a lot of time for blocking out scenes - SH_

_That’s a good thing, though, yes? - MH_

_To some degree. It means I’m saved from having to put up with her simpering performance for now, but I fear it will increase the possibility of her requesting we rehearse in private - SH_

_If you ever need an excuse as to why you can’t stay, I’m happy to be used - MH_

Sherlock closed his eyes, fighting against the urge to declare just _how_ he wanted to use his brother. He found his self control and kept his reply out of the gutter.

_I appreciate that. Considering we have been spending a lot more time together, I’m sure I’ll make it believable - SH_

_Paint her the picture of a demanding older brother, always requiring your assistance with one thing or another - MH_

_I shall roll my eyes and be apologetic, explaining how you’re overbearing and super protective and don’t like me out of your sight for more than a few minutes - SH_

_I could show up during one of your afternoon rehearsals and stand there tapping my foot and glaring at my watch - MH_

_You could pull me out by my ear all the while chastising me for not putting my family first - SH_

_We’d then get into a loud and emotional argument about the importance of family and how you are such a disappointment to our parents - MH_

_Yes! And I would yell back that I never stood a chance since you’re just too perfect and I could never live up to those sorts of standards - SH_

“Sherlock?” The last person the curly haired genius wanted to see right now was standing before him, looking at him cautiously.

“Yes, Molly?” he said, not even hiding his annoyance at being interrupted.

“We need to start working on scene two now.”

“Oh? Are you finally done with the daily runnings of your little empire?”

She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “There’s so much to do…speaking of, we need to get your measurements for your costume.”

He smiled sweetly at her, trying to keep the desire to strangle her from his eyes. “I already have them. No need to trouble Christine with it since she has a _mountain_ of work to do.”

“Oh, right, well that’s good then. Make sure you get them to her before class ends.”

“Will do.” He looked down at his phone and sent off a text.

_Duty calls. Kill me now - SH_

_As your overbearing and super protective older brother, I would never kill you. I will pray for you though ;-) - MH_

Sherlock grinned.

_I don’t have a clue who you would even be praying to, but thanks. See you tonight - SH_

“So, who are you texting?” Molly asked, eyeing him curiously as she saw him grin.

“It’s really none of your business,” he told her loftily, “but if you really must know, it’s a boy I like.”

Her eyes went as wide as saucers and she gaped at him. “A...a...boy?”

“Yes, Molly, a boy, since, you know, _I’m gay_. Though he’s more of a man. He’s a little older than me and the most gorgeous person to walk this earth. The things I want to do to him…” He trailed off, looking wistful, but soon came back to reality. “Right, so scene two? Let’s get to work.”

oOoOo

A hand gently shook Sherlock awake and he looked up groggily, unsure as to where he was. His neck had a kink in it and he tilted it to one side to crack it, wincing as he glanced directly at the bulb of the lamp. “Mycie?” he croaked.

“Come, Lockie, it’s time to get you to bed,” his brother whispered, trying his best not to wake Mummy who was passed out on the couch. She had had her chemotherapy that day and the cumulative effects were getting worse, leaving her terribly ill afterwards.

Sherlock climbed to his feet, his whole body protesting from falling asleep on the floor, propped up against the couch. He pulled the blanket up to cover Mummy where it had slipped from her shoulder and looked around for the plastic tub they had been using as a sick bucket.

“I’ve already emptied it and left a new one for her,” Mycroft told him, taking his arm and guiding him from the room.

Rubbing at his eyes, Sherlock said, “Did you just get home?”

“Yes, I got caught up doing some simulations and didn’t realise the time.”

“You work too hard,” he said, suppressing a yawn.

Mycroft chuckled. “It seems to run in the family.”

“Looking after Mummy isn’t work.”

“I know, brother mine, but you go above and beyond what most people your age would do.”

He shrugged. “I do what needs to be done.”

“And it means a lot to her. To all of us.”

They fell silent as they went upstairs, Mycroft turning off lights as they went. Soon they reached the door to Sherlock’s room and he looked longingly at his bed, wanting to just fall into it. “No you don’t,” Mycroft told him, tugging on his arm and guiding him further down the hall to the bathroom. Once there he fetched Sherlock’s toothbrush and added a dollop of paste to it and then handed it over. The curly haired teen took it and sleepily began to brush his teeth, watching Mycroft in the mirror as he did the same, appreciating the way the older man’s lips pursed around the brush.

It was because he was only half awake, he was sure of it, but it took Sherlock several long moments to realise that their eyes had met in their reflection and he was staring at his brother. Realising he had been unabashedly ogling him, the teen blushed and then bent down to spit the paste from his mouth. After rinsing, he dried his mouth on a towel as Mycroft finished up as well and then allowed himself to be led back down the hall. His feet felt heavy with exhaustion and he glanced at the old grandfather clock, seeing it was almost 2am. Mycroft’s hand on his arm felt nice and he leaned more against his brother, almost plastering himself to his side, his half-awake state causing him to have less inhibitions than normal.

Once they reached his bedroom, Mycroft helped him to remove his shirt, and Sherlock couldn’t resist the urge to pull his brother in for a hug. He felt Mycroft go still in shock before his arms came up to gingerly return the embrace. “What’s this for?” the scientist asked quietly.

“Just for being you and taking care of me,” Sherlock mumbled, burying his face in his brother’s shoulder and enjoying the feel of Mycroft’s hands on his bare skin.

“Oh, Lockie, I’ll always be here for you.”

“I know, Mycie. That’s why I’m so grateful.”

Mycroft stepped back and then pulled the covers away from the unmade bed, then pushed Sherlock gently down onto the mattress. He tucked the blanket in around his baby brother’s shoulders and Sherlock sighed happily as he felt a warm hand stroke through his hair. His eyes had closed and he was very drifting off to sleep when he felt lips brush across his temple. “Goodnight, my beloved,” Mycroft whispered, and then he was gone before Sherlock could even determine if he was dreaming or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make up the leg and shoulder-wrist measurements since clothing sizes generally just give waist and chest for men. I apologise if I have made Sherlock into some sort of Gumby monstrosity haha


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early since I have to leave for work super early in the morning so might not get a chance to post it then.

“Mycroft? Hello? Mycroft?”

The scientist shook himself from his reverie and glanced over to his lab door, seeing Grant Ward standing there. The dark haired man gave him a grin and a little wave. “Oh, hello, Ward,” Mycroft said. 

“Mind if I come in?”

“Of course.” He cleared away some of the items that he had strewn across his workbench, unable to concentrate on anything for more than a minute or two all day. “Have a seat. What can I do for you?”

“Oh, I was just passing by and thought I’d say hello, see how -” Ward broke off as a shrill beeping pierced the air. “Do you need to get that?”

Mycroft fumbled to turn his alarm off on his phone. “Oh, it’s just a reminder to take a break,” he replied absently as he saw that Sherlock had added to his messages.

_ Time to have a cup of tea and a snack. There are protein balls in the fridge. I can’t lose you. _

His heart clenched as he read it and he knew emotion must have been obvious on his face as his colleague looked at him oddly. “Oh, um, can I get you a drink? I’m making tea,” he said to distract Ward.

“Sure. Coffee would be great.”

Mycroft nodded and hurried over to the small kitchenette, trying to reign in his turbulent emotions and get some control over them.There was really no doubt now that Sherlock returned his unnatural feelings of desire for his brother. Over the past several days there had been so many little tells that when put together painted an indisputable picture. It was everything Mycroft dreamed of, his heart’s desire completely within his grasp. He had never felt so elated in his life, a giddiness welling up inside and bubbling over. He couldn’t concentrate on anything other than remembering that look on his brother’s face as they stared at each other last night in the bathroom, or the warm feeling as Sherlock had snuggled against him. His imagination wouldn’t cease throwing images at him of the two of them together, showing affection, sharing kisses, making love...and for the first time, he knew that this could be reality, instead of just a twisted fantasy.

And yet it could never be.

As much as he was in love with Sherlock, and wanted more, he could never allow them to cross that line. Although he himself didn’t care about societal rules, if they took that step and were discovered then Sherlock’s life could be destroyed before it had even begun. His reputation would be forever tarnished, and would likely force him to move far away once he finished school to escape it. There would be consequences for Mycroft as well, and no doubt for the company too. Those the scientist would willingly face if there would be no repercussions for Sherlock, but alas, there would be.

Of course it would be much harder to resist now. Before it had been easy - he hadn't thought that Sherlock felt that way about him and so it had been a simple matter to contain his feelings and keep their relationship brotherly. The fact that Sherlock had been so distant had also played a factor, but even when they seemed able to patch the rift up, Mycroft had never thought it could be anything more than platonic and so he’d never dared hope. Dream, yes, but hope? No. 

Now though, it would be so much more difficult. How long would it be until Sherlock pushed the boundaries? Patience was not one of his brother’s virtues and Mycroft couldn’t see the teen waiting forever for the older man to make the first move. If he had deduced the true nature of Mycroft’s feelings (which it was likely he had) then he would see no reason to wait. Having the gorgeous genius try and seduce him would be more than Mycroft could withstand, he was sure of it. He doubted he would have the strength to say no if Sherlock made the first move.

It would be so easy to give in; to follow his heart and to allow himself to have what he wanted more than anything. It was so tempting, and not just his heart but his entire being longed for nothing more. He’d always put others first - not just his brother, but his whole family, the company. This would be allowing himself to have something that would make him truly happy for the first time in his life. He had never thought himself to be selfish but at this very moment, he wanted nothing more but to ignore everything else and do exactly what he wanted, hang the consequences.

The problem with being so intelligent however was that Mycroft found his mind never switched off. It was always analysing, deducing, running the data. No matter how he wished for it to be otherwise, once his little daydream had come to an end, his brain would then happily provide all the very valid reasons why it couldn't be; outlining the risks, the ramifications, and most of all, just how much Sherlock’s life would be destroyed if they gave in to temptation. 

As painful as it was, his course of action was clear. He could not act on his feelings for his brother, and he could not allow Sherlock to declare his own feelings. Mycroft had no idea how he would accomplish such a feat without completely destroying whatever bond they had left, but he would find a way. He  _ had _ to.

The kettle boiled and he hurried to make the beverages, glancing over his shoulder to find Ward examining one of the circuit boards that was on the workbench. The man saw him looking and smiled, and Mycroft returned it as he brought over their drinks.

“Thanks,” Ward said, accepting the coffee. He nodded in the direction of the circuit board. “You need a hand with that?”

The scientist sighed. “To be honest, I’ve been tinkering all day and have probably made it worse. I can’t seem to concentrate.”

“Yeah, you do seem a little distracted. I’m actually ahead of my work so I’m happy to give you a hand if you’d like?”

It didn't take long for Mycroft to agree to accept the help. Getting lost in the work would keep his mind off Sherlock and would give his bruised and battered emotions a breather.

Or so he thought. It seemed Ward was feeling chatty.

“So, what’s it like working for a family business?”

“Oh, well, to be honest, I don’t actually work much with Father anymore. He looks after Holmes Inc. and I’m looking after our partnership so our paths rarely cross.”

“But you’re close with your family?”

“Relatively,” he said, and then internally winced, wishing the term  _ relative _ wasn’t associated with Sherlock since that would fix all his problems.

“You have brothers or sisters?”

“A brother - our sister died when she was young.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that. You the oldest?”

“Yes, by quite a margin. What about you? Any siblings?”

“Two brothers and a sister.”

“And are you close?”

“No, not really.” Ward smiled sadly. “Bit of a shit childhood.”

“Ah, my apologies,” Mycroft said, seeing the signs of an abusive upbringing now that he allowed himself to look.

The man shrugged, and picked up a small set of pliers, picking apart two wires. “It is what it is. You’ve never thought of leaving here? Going off and doing your own thing? You’ve certainly got the smarts to make it big on your own.”

“No, I don’t seem to feel the call from out there. Maybe one day, but I have roots here and I plan to see this contract through.”

“Fair enough. So, is there a sweetheart playing a part in making you want to stay?”

Mycroft froze, noticing the sight tension in the air. He had deduced that Ward was not only straight, but also in a relationship, but his colleague was clearly fishing. Had Mycroft gotten it wrong? Or was Ward ‘asking for a friend’? “Oh, no, I’m not seeing anyone. Haven’t really had time,” he explained. “So, what about you? You have girlfriend, yes?”

Ward sighed. “No, not anymore. Skye and I broke up a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I suppose it wasn’t quite destined to work anyway.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

Ward gave a wry smile. “Probably because it turns out I’m gay.”

Mycroft had been taking a sip of tea and he choked as it went down his airway. He coughed, trying to get the liquid out of his trachea, and Ward slapped him on the back a few times. 

“You okay there?” Ward asked.

Mycroft cleared his throat several times, noticing how his colleague hadn't removed his hand from his back and was now rubbing it in soothing circles. “Yes, sorry, swallowed the wrong way. I’m fine now.” He hopped off his chair and stepped away from the workbench, breaking the contact on the pretense of getting a tissue to wipe at his streaming eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” the dark haired man apologised. “I thought I could be open about my sexuality with you. I, well, I kind of got the impression that you were gay too and wouldn’t judge me.”

Mycroft looked up to see Ward looking downcast and felt terrible. “I’m not judging you, I swear,” he assured him. “I honestly just swallowed wrong. You’re right - I am gay so you’re safe discussing it with me.”

A wide smile broke out across his face. “Oh, that’s great. Thanks!”

“So, uh, what happened then?” Mycroft asked, returning to the bench and retaking his seat.

Ward shrugged. “It was like I had an epiphany, you know? I’d been with her for a couple of years, and at one point I thought we’d end up married, maybe with a kid or two. But then I noticed my sex drive dropping, I just found I wasn’t as interested in sleeping with her as I used to be. Sorry, I’ll stop if this is too much.”

“It’s fine,” the scientist said with a small smile. “We’re both adults.”

“Okay, cheers. Anyway, she noticed that I wasn’t that into it and she wanted to spice up our sex life by watching some porn together. I spent the whole time just watching the guy on screen, not even caring about the two chicks.” He shook his head and huffed out a small laugh. “I kind of paused and went  _ oh! _ . I gave it some thought, searched my soul I guess you could say, and came to the conclusion that I had never actually been attracted to women, I just dated them because that’s what I was expected to do. I had hoped maybe I was bisexual or something, so maybe I could save what we had, but nope.”

“How did she take it?”

“Oh, she was actually pretty good about it. Once I explained it all, a few things clicked into place for her and she said that she should have realised months ago.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it was amicable.”

“Yeah, made the split much easier.”

They lapsed into silence for a while as they worked on the circuit board and Mycroft noticed the glances Ward continually threw him. It was clear that the man was interested in him, and he was torn. While he didn't feel any great attraction to Ward, perhaps seeing someone to distract him from thoughts of Sherlock would be for the best? Nothing had happened as yet between himself and his baby brother and if he got involved with someone else, maybe by the time the fling ended, both of them would have moved on and gotten over their unnatural attraction? 

The plan obviously had flaws, the biggest being that Mycroft knew Sherlock would be terribly upset and hurt. He didn't  _ want _ to hurt his brother, in fact, that was the very last thing he wanted, but would a small sting of rejection now be preferable to a broken heart and destroyed life later? If he could save Sherlock from going through even greater pain later, then it seemed like a worthwhile sacrifice. 

It didn't take long for him to make up his mind and so when Ward stammered out an invitation for coffee as he was leaving to go back to his own office, Mycroft smiled at him and said, “That would be lovely.”

oOoOo

_ What time will you be home? I thought we could have a another picnic dinner before going over another scene? I really enjoyed last time - SH _

_ Sorry, Sherlock, but I’ll be home late tonight as I have a date with Grant Ward from work. Best not to wait up - MH _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say a huge thank you for your response to the last chapter. I was expecting a lynching but instead I was inundated with love. Thank you! The number of first time commenters was amazing - you have no idea how much it helps to actually hear from readers. And to those who never miss a chapter to drop me a line of support, thank YOU. You guys are the best!

Sighing, Loki closed his laptop and flopped back on his bed. He was so _bored_ . Tony had his detention, and Sherlock wasn’t responding to his texts, he’d finished all of his homework, and all the links on his favourite website were purple. Jane was over and so Thor was busy, which irked Loki since the two had been getting on better than ever and he actually would have _liked_ to spend some time with his brother. He looked over at his bookcase and made a move to pick a title but before he could, his window slid open.

A head full of ebony curls peaked through the gap and then a body dropped into the room, turning to shut the window behind him. Then Sherlock paused, keeping his back to his best friend, and offering no explanation. Although on the second floor, Loki’s bedroom was surprisingly easy to access from outside. A rock in front of the fence allowed you to climb up on top of the fence, then make a small jump to the lower branches of an old tree, and then from there climb up onto the roof of the overhang over the back door, and then to Loki’s window. His best friend had snuck into his room too many times in the past to keep track of but usually he sent a text to give a heads up that he was coming over.

Loki peered more closely at the teen and noticed his shoulders were shaking slightly. “Sherlock?” he asked, climbing off his bed and taking a step towards his friend. “What’s wrong.”

A cry broke through the room and Sherlock’s entire body began to shake as he sobbed in earnest. “We got it wrong,” he choked out, turning and flinging himself into Loki’s arms. “He doesn't want me. We got it so wrong, Loki!”

The green eyed genius held his friend as he cried, making quiet soothing noises and doing nothing else but offering his comfort. He had never seen Sherlock so upset before, not even when his mother was first diagnosed with her cancer. His entire body was shaking, his tears soaking the front of Loki’s shirt, and he seemed absolutely devastated.

After about ten minutes, Loki’s back began to ache from standing up so he moved them across to the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard and cradling Sherlock in his arms. His best friend curled into a ball against him, unable to stop crying, his grief at whatever had happened too intense to have run its course as yet. All the tall genius could do was hold him tightly and whisper silly little sentiments about how it was going to be okay.

There was a knock at the door and it was pushed open by Thor, his face a mask of concern. “Brother, what has happened?” he asked, taking in the scene, not seeming at all surprised to find Sherlock in the room.

“I don’t know, Thor. Could you just leave us for now?”

“Has someone hurt him? If they have, I shall demand retribution in the same way that I did for you!”

Feeling the odd desire to both hug his brother and strangle him, Loki tried to hide his exasperation. “It’s nice that you wish to help, but I have no idea what is wrong, Thor. Please just give us some privacy.”

“If he has been slighted I cannot let that stand!”

“I don’t _know_ what has happened yet.”

“Then we best find out so we can do what needs to be done.”

Wanting to scream at the blonde’s mistimed sense of decency, Loki forced himself to keep his tone polite. “Please, just leave us alone for now. If -  _if -_  Sherlock wants your help, then by all means, we will ask of it. For now though, please just give us some space.”

Thor frowned, clearly not wanting to leave without finding out who he had to claim a pound of flesh from, but Loki knew he would never find out. It was obvious the issue had to do with Mycroft and as well as they had been getting along lately, he knew that his brother wouldn’t be as accepting of Sherlock’s feelings as he was. The last thing his best friend needed now was to be judged by Thor for who he had fallen in love with. Eventually the football player nodded but it was with some hesitance that he left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Sorry about that,” Loki murmured, hugging Sherlock tighter.

“S’okay,” the curly haired teen mumbled, and then a wail escaped his throat and he began to cry harder once more.

The tears didn’t stop for an hour. Once they finally petered out, Loki extracted himself, handed over a box of tissues and then excused himself for a moment. He went to the bathroom and filled a glass with water, and grabbed a flannel, wetting it under the tap and wringing it out. He returned to the bedroom and handed over the glass, watching as Sherlock gulped down the entire thing. Once he was done, Loki climbed back onto the bed and sat in front of his friend, gently wiping the dried tears from his face with the flannel. “Want to tell me what happened?” he asked quietly.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and opened the screen to the last text messages between the brothers.

_What time will you be home? I thought we could have a another picnic dinner before going over another scene? I really enjoyed last time - SH_

_Sorry, Sherlock, but I’ll be home late tonight as I have a date with Grant Ward from work. Best not to wait up - MH_

“What the hell?” Loki demanded, having to read them several times for it to sink in.

“We got it wrong,” Sherlock whispered, his voice wobbling.

“No we fucking didn't!” Loki protested. “It was as clear as day, Sherlock!”

“We were obviously seeing things that weren’t there.”

“No,” he protested, shaking his head vehemently. “There’s got to be another explanation.”

“He doesn't love me, he never did,” his best friend said, his voice breaking. “He’ll never love me, Loki.”

The green eyed teen pulled Sherlock back against him as he began to cry once more, but this time it was quieter, more resigned than totally heartbroken. Something wasn’t adding up. The way Mycroft had looked at Sherlock in the change room, the looks he was constantly giving him, the lack of reaction to Sherlock’s fit of jealousy - the signs had all been there and Loki _knew_ that they hadn’t been mistaken. Yet Mycroft had accepted a date with this man, this Grant Ward. Why? He’d told Sherlock he had thought the man was not only heterosexual but also in a relationship, so what had changed in the past couple of days?

It just didn't make sense! They needed to fix this and they needed to fix it fast. Looking at the clock on his bedside table, Loki saw it had just gone past 5pm so Tony should have finished his detention. He pulled out his own phone and hit dial.

“ _Hey, babe, what’s up?”_ Tony answered.

“We have a problem,” Loki stated, looking down at Sherlock who hadn't even seemed to notice his best friend was making a call. “I know it’s asking a lot, but do you think you can swing by here briefly before you head home? Will your dad notice?”

“ _He doesn't usually leave work before six so I should have time to stop by. What’s wrong?”_

“I’ll explain when you get here.”

“ _Okay, but just so I don’t worry too much - are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?”_

“No, nothing like that.”

“ _Hang on a second - can I hear someone_ **_crying_ ** _?_ ”

“Um, yeah, it’s Sherlock.”

“ _Right, well, let me make a U turn and I’ll be there soon.”_

“You know where I live?”

“ _Of course I do,”_ Tony replied, laughing. “ _I stalked the fuck out of you when we first got together_.”

Loki chuckled. “Of course you did, you creep.”

“ _Yes, but I’m_ **_your_ ** _creep._ ”

“I’ll see you soon. Thanks.”

“ _Bye. Be there in five._ ”

It didn’t take long before Thor was showing Tony up to Loki’s room. The blonde still looked concerned but he left them alone without protest and Loki vowed to make sure he helped Thor with his homework in thanks. Tony paused as he stepped inside, taking in the scene before him - Sherlock curled up on Loki’s lap, sobbing his heart out. “What the fuck happened?” he asked softly, crossing to the bed and taking a seat next to them.

“Can I show him the text?” Loki asked his best friend. There was a nod and he handed over the phone.

“Hang on, Myc is going on a date with _Ward_?”

“So it would seem. Do you know him?”

Tony looked shocked. “I’ve only met him once - he hasn’t worked for us long but I met him last week. I got some weird vibes about him.”

“Like what?”

His boyfriend shrugged. “It’s hard to describe, but I didn’t like him. He just seems...sneaky.”

“Sneaky?”

“Yeah, like, untrustworthy. Why the hell would Myc agree to a date with him?”

“I have my suspicions,” Loki said. Sherlock’s sobs had quietened once more and Loki stroked his hair away from his face, noticing that his friend was listening now. “I don’t think we got it wrong,” he announced. Sherlock went to protest but Loki cut him off. “No, listen, I think we were right - I think Mycroft _does_ have feelings for you. I also think that he must have figured out exactly how you feel about him. I know we suspected before but in fact, I’m _certain_ he has.”

“What’s your reasoning?” Tony asked, placing his hand on Loki’s ankle and stroking the skin beneath the hem of his trousers.

“Look, none of us are blind to the fact that this isn’t exactly a normal situation. Incest isn’t something spoken about in polite conversation, and there’s always negative connotations associated with it. I’m guessing Mycroft was never bothered before because it was out of reach: unattainable. I guess it’s like falling in love with a movie star - it’s something you fantasise about and let play out in your mind, but it’s not _real_ , you know nothing will ever come of it. You enjoy it because it’s safe and all the interactions take place in your own head, where you control both sides of the conversation and all the variables. But suddenly it did become _real_. He discovered that Sherlock feels the same way and was faced with the prospect of having it all happen.”

“Wouldn’t he _want_ that?” Tony said.

“I’m sure he does, but I think he’s panicked. All of a sudden he’s faced with the reality of the situation. This isn’t just what most people consider to be immoral, but it’s also illegal. It’s not like _Romeo and Juliet_ where he’s fallen for someone that his family finds unsuitable, he’s fallen for his _brother_ and if people were to find out, there would be consequences. He could go to jail, especially given that Sherlock is only sixteen.”

“He’s of age,” his boyfriend protested.

“Yes but Mycroft is more than four years older. I’m sure that means it’s considered statutory rape.”

“That’s just stupid! Sherlock knows his own mind.”

“I know he does, but can’t you see what Mycroft must be thinking? This isn’t a simple matter and it’s no wonder he’s freaked out.”

“I get what you’re saying, babe, but it seems quite a leap between him freaking out and accepting a date with someone else.”

In his lap, Sherlock nodded, agreeing with Tony. Loki sighed. “Maybe he figured that if he was with someone else, then nothing would ever happen between he and Sherlock?”

His boyfriend rubbed at his eyes. “Okay, so say you’re right - then what? What are we supposed to do?”

“We play matchmaker,” Loki replied with a grin.

Sherlock sat up suddenly and stared at Loki. “What?”

“It’s simple - we just have to convince Mycroft that Sherlock is the one for him; that they’re perfect for one another.”

“How are we meant to do that?” Tony asked.

“We brainstorm,” the green eyed genius replied, pulling over a pen and a notebook. “This council of war is now in session.”

 


	45. Chapter 45

A week and a half passed by and none of the three friends had had any luck implementing their plan. Sherlock reported that Mycroft was avoiding him - working late, keeping to his room when he  _ was _ home, and having completely ceased to help him rehearse for  _ Eternal Love _ . Loki had stayed over both last Friday and Saturday night in order to seek the scientist out so he could talk to him, but he had had no luck either. The only chance Tony had had to speak to Myc was the Friday after school, but when he had arrived at the lab, he had found it empty. He’d sent his friend a text to ask where he was and all he had gotten in reply was a quick, ‘ _ Left early for the day - MH’ _ . 

Tony had to admit that he was rather pissed off, not only because he’d been eager to try and fix this problem between the brothers, but also because he missed his friend. Mycroft was aware that due to detention and the production, the only day Tony would get to see him was Friday, and then he didn’t even bother to let the teen know he wouldn’t be there. He’d had no other explanation from the scientist, but Sherlock and Loki had overheard him telling Mrs Holmes that he had been out to a movie. It had been clear that he hadn’t gone alone. 

Tony was adamant that if Mycroft wasn’t at the lab when he got there after school today, he was going to hunt his friend down, no matter what it took. Things were getting dire. Over the past ten days Sherlock had become more and more morose, retreating inwards and disassociating from the world around him. Loki was almost frantic with worry for him and Tony was exhausted from trying to reassure his boyfriend that they’d work something out, and keep an eye on Sherlock to ensure that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Considering his flair for the dramatic, the shorter genius wouldn’t put it past him to hurt himself. By the time the final bell went, Tony was emotionally exhausted and at his wit’s end.

Which probably explained what happened when he arrived at the lab.

Before he’d even reached the doorway, he could tell that his friend wasn’t alone inside. He stalked through the door, a glare on his face, and his temper already boiling over. Mycroft looked up and gave him a big smile which did nothing but piss Tony off even further. Ward was perched on the side of the workbench and whatever they had been working on was clearly sitting forgotten as they chatted. It didn’t even take the skills of deduction that Mycroft had taught Tony to tell that the redhead wasn’t at all interested in his colleague. His body language was completely wrong, screaming  _ platonic _ in every direction. The fact that his friend wasn’t even attracted to the man who was the cause of Sherlock’s heartache was the final straw. 

“I thought I smelled something bad in here,” Tony snapped, sending Ward a withering glare. “I guess I’ll go and find somewhere else to work.”

“What? Anthony, wait!” Mycroft called, on his feet in a second. “What’s wrong?”

The teen paused on his way to the door. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt Ward’s opportunity to fawn all over you.”

“What are you talking about? Don’t be ridiculous. You know you’re always welcome here.”

“Yeah? Well, I don’t feel welcome. See ya, Myc.” He went to walk from the room but stopped as Ward spoke.

“Hey, look, I have to go anyway. I don’t want to get underfoot.” He gave Tony an ingratiating smile while only caused the genius to intensify his glare. 

“Grant, please, you’re  _ both _ welcome here,” Mycroft said with a pointed look at Tony.

“Nah, it’s cool. I have work to do anyway,” the dark haired man said. “So, um, I’ll see you soon, yeah?”

The scientist nodded. “Of course.”

Ward hesitated and then stepped forward and pressed a quick kiss to Mycroft’s cheek, then, blushing, he left the lab. Tony watched him go and then kicked the door shut behind him.

“What on earth was that, Anthony?” 

“You absolute fucking asshole!” Tony snapped, throwing his backpack down on the floor and advancing on his friend. “How could you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Mycroft told him, trying to sound calm, but unable to stop himself from backing away.

“You know  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about!” Tony almost yelled. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing with Ward? You don’t like him, hell, you’re not the least bit attracted to him, so why the charade?”

“Anthony, please, calm down. Of course I’m interested in Grant - we’ve been out on several dates.”

“Oh, really? And yet there isn’t one sign of physical attraction to him. In fact, your body language screams that you don’t want anything to do with him! Do you think that you can lie to me? You taught me everything you know, you moron! I  _ know _ why you’re lying!”

The scientist’s head dropped in defeat. “So what if I’m lying? Why is it so important to you if I like him or not?”

“Because,” Tony hissed, dropping his voice so no one else would hear what he was saying, “Sherlock is an absolute mess and it’s looking like you did this deliberately. Why the fuck are you wasting time with this ass when it’s clear to both of us who you really want?”

Mycroft gaped at him. “I...I don...don’t know w...w...what you’re talking about,” he stammered.

“Quit playing games with me, Myc! We both know that you’re in love with Sherlock and we both know damn well that he loves you back so how about you stop with the bullshitting and grow a pair and  _ fix this _ .”

Mycroft looked horrified and slumped down onto the nearest chair. “ _ You know _ ?” he gasped.

“Of course I do! Look, before you freak out on me, you need to know that I support you in this. So does Loki. Poor Snow White has been putting up with Sherlock mooning over you for years now. We’re not going to judge you, or report you. But listen to me, Myc - Sherlock is in a bad state and this can’t continue. You  _ have _ to fix this.”

“I can’t!” Mycroft almost wailed. “Anthony, don’t you see? Whether we’re in love or not doesn’t matter, _this_ _cannot be_. It will lead to ruination for Sherlock and I can’t do that to him, I simply can’t!”

Tony regarded him steadily, taking a moment to process this. Eventually he sighed and pulled over a stool, sitting himself down next to his friend. “Look, I get that, okay. My personal opinion is that you two are smart enough to keep this from everyone, and you’ll have Lokes and I to back you up, and at the end of the day it’s your decision. But this game you’re playing with Ward? It has to stop. If you were truly interested in him then I’d say go for it, but you’re not so all you’re doing is setting everyone involved up for a world of hurt.”

“What else can I do?”

“Look, I’m not saying you have to start something with Sherlock, but him seeing you with someone else is causing him more pain than you can possibly imagine. You guys were doing so well just being brothers, so why not try and work some more on that? Yeah, you’ll still love each other and want each other romantically, but there’s a lot of people out there who can’t be together for one reason or another and they manage just fine.”

“How am I ever supposed to look him in the eye again?” 

“I don’t know - maybe just be honest and tell him you made a mistake?”

“He’s never going to want to speak to me again.” Mycroft’s voice was trembling.

The honey eyed teen sighed, wondering if his friends could ever truly fix this. “Look, it’s not going to be easy, but trust me - he misses you so much. He’ll take whatever he can get from you so if you just want to be no more than brothers, then as hard as it will be, he’s going to accept that.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I’ve seen him fall apart this last week! I didn’t want to tell you exactly how bad he’s been since I don’t think guilt tripping you is going to work, but it’s been  _ bad _ .”

Mycroft look anguished. “Oh, lord, what have I done?”

“Everyone fucks up, Myc, and this isn’t exactly a situation you come across often. You gotta roll with the punches I guess and learn how to move on.”

He gave a weak chuckle. “Since when did you get so wise?”

“I’m not, I’m just a guy who cares an awful lot for his friends and wants to see them happy.”

Mycroft nodded and pulled out his phone. He sent off a text and almost immediately got one in reply. “Looks like my brother is amenable to having a chat.”

“That’s awesome. What are you going to say?”

“I don’t know, beyond apologising. I guess I’ll just make it up as I go along.” He paused and offered Tony a smile. “I owe you an apology also, Anthony. I’ve been a rather terrible friend recently.”

“You’ve had a lot to deal with. Make things better with Sherlock and all will be forgiven. Now go - you have somewhere to be.”

“Yes, I suppose I should head off. I have to stop by and see Grant to explain we won’t be having another date.”

Tony smiled in encouragement. “Good luck.”

“Thank you, Anthony.”

“Let me know how it goes, yeah?”

“I will. Goodnight.”

Tony watched as his friend left, hoping that everything would work out for the best. He still firmly believed that the two could be together without ever being discovered, but that was a realisation that they would have to come to on their own. If anyone else tried to convince them otherwise, they would always have that little niggle of doubt that could lead to a mistake being made. 

He pulled out his own phone and sent a text off to Loki.

_ Myc is heading home to talk to Sherlock - TS _

_ Really? What did you do??? - LO _

_ I actually have no idea. I don’t think he’s ready to start a romantic relationship but he’s willing to at least get back to how they were - TS _

_ You’re my hero :-* - LO _

_ Am I now? What sort of things are you willing to do for your hero? ;-) - TS _

_ I have something in mind for tomorrow…-LO _

_ Some making out in the Green room whilst the team are making sets? - TS _

In order to get ahead on their project, Tony and Loki had called in their crews this weekend to work several hours both mornings on their tasks. Tony had told his dad that he would be working on it all day so he and his boyfriend could sneak some time together afterwards.

_ Oh, something  _ **_much_ ** _ more exciting than that - LO _

_ Are you going to keep me guessing? - TS _

_ I have to give you something to look forward to, darling - LO _

_ Like I’m not already looking forward to seeing you! - TS _

_ Yes, well, this is just something extra special for you - LS _

_ I can’t fucking wait! - TS _

_ Me neither, darling, me neither - LO _

  
  
  



	46. Chapter 46

Loki looked up from where he was tinkering with the settings of the lighting board, his eyes falling on Tony. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched the shorter genius work, his face a mask of concentration as he made one final measurement on the piece of timber he had in the vice. Once he was happy, he picked up a saw and began to cut into the wood, stopping after a minute or two to roll up his sleeves as he began to warm up. The muscles in his forearms rippled and flexed and Loki couldn’t tear his eyes away, staring transfixed at the teen. 

When it dawned on him that he’d been staring for almost five minutes, completely lost in his own head as he ogled Tony, Loki shook himself mentally and turned back to the task at hand of calibrating the spotlights. Normally Sherlock would be there to kick him in the shins and tell him he was being pathetic, but none of the cast had been required this weekend. If things had been different, the curly haired genius would likely have come along anyway, just to look over their shoulders and tell them how they were doing things wrong (just to be a git), but after the talk he’d had with Mycroft the night before, he had informed Loki that he was staying home to sulk in private. 

Between the two of them speaking to both Sherlock and Mycroft, Loki and Tony had managed to piece together what had happened once the scientist had gotten home. Any hopes that the older man would change his mind, throw caution to the wind and tell Sherlock that they could be together had been dashed very early on. From the sounds of it he had tried to be gentle, and he  _ had _ acknowledged his feelings, but he had told his baby brother that no matter what their hearts were telling them, it couldn’t be. They had agreed to try to continue to repair their brotherly bond, but Loki knew that Sherlock would be hurting. He would still have Mycroft in some capacity, but not the way he really wanted and he would be reminded of that every time they saw each other. 

The green eyed teen sighed as he worked, wishing that things could be different. He had managed to find happiness with Tony and he wanted more than anything for Sherlock to find that same happiness. He had watched his best friend suffer through so much, and just wanted to see him smile. To most people, Sherlock came across as cold and callous, but Loki knew the real Sherlock. He could love and he loved deeply, and he was absolutely loyal to his friends. Without him by his side, Loki knew that his life would have been very, very different and much more lonely.

The sound of hammering echoed through the room and his eyes automatically fell on Tony. His boyfriend and the students who were working under him had turned one corner of the hall into a makeshift woodworking workshop. Tarps had been laid down over the carpet, weighted down with saw horses and equipment. Several pews for the funeral scene were sitting half constructed to the side, waiting to be assembled, and large pieces of plywood that would eventually be painted to look like the funeral home’s mortuary cabinet doors were leaning against the wall. Tony paused as he hammered in his last nail, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow, his eyes meeting Loki’s.The smile he gave him made the green eyed teen’s heart soar and he began to climb down from the lighting booth, feeling the need to be close to his boyfriend, to exchange words and perhaps a kiss.

Tony grinned as he saw Loki descending the ladder and he put the hammer down, tugging on the hem of his hoodie. He began to pull it up over his head but as he did so, some of the material snagged on a piece of wood. He struggled, stuck with his hoodie half over his head, blinding him, getting more and more tangled as he wiggled. Loki choked back a giggle as he watched from across the room, admiring the way the vest top Tony was wearing underneath (his boyfriend had called it a  _ wifebeater _ and Loki had shaken his head at the weird Americanism) rode up to show off his stomach.

“Uh, babe? Little help?” Tony’s muffled voice came from beneath the material.

“Coming!” Loki called, his eyes still on that band of skin.

Then, before he even realised what was happening, Christine was in Tony’s personal space. She didn't say anything, just brushed a hand over his stomach, her fingers dipping under the material and sliding upwards. “That tickles, Lokes,” Tony grumbled.

Several things happened at once. Christine smirked and as Loki rushed forwards, she slid her hand all the way up under Tony’s shirt, just as he finally managed to unsnag his hoodie and pull it free. Tony’s honey brown eyes widened in shock as he saw that the person who had hands on him wasn’t Loki. He heaved in a deep breath and tried to jerk away, but her hand was trapped by his vest top and she went with him. “Get away from me,” the shorter genius gasped, struggling to get free.

“You’re so fit, Tony,” Christine said in a breathy voice, leaning even closer.

“Get the fuck off him!” Loki snarled, his feet finally getting him across the room.

The blonde turned to face him with a sneer, but didn't heed his demand. “Or what, freak?”

Tony’s breathing was becoming more and more ragged and Loki knew he was on the verge of a panic attack. His vision went red with fury at Christine’s complete disregard for Tony and he grabbed her arm and twisted it viscously, forcing it away. She cried out in pain but Loki ignored her, inserting himself between the two of them, forcing her away. “Tony,” he said in a soft voice, “it’s okay, I’m here, you’re safe.”

With wild eyes, Tony gasped and fought for breath, falling to his knees and curling in on himself. “What’s happening?” one of their classmates, Wong, asked.

“Everyone clear out,” Loki snapped at the class. “This session is over for the day - go home.” They all stood still, watching, not moving. “ _ Now! _ ” he roared, startling them to life. People scurried to grab their bags and hurry from the room, yet Christine stayed. 

“I’m going to have you charged with assault, freak!” she cried, holding her arm to her chest, her face wet with tears from the pain in her arm.

Tony was still on the ground, his breath still coming in wheezing gasps as he hyperventilated, his eyes clouded with fear, and Christine stood there and cried foul. Loki had never been angrier before and he stalked towards her. “Listen here, you stupid bitch, we could have you charged with sexual assault against Tony, and we have a room full of witnesses who saw you do it. My parents are the best fucking lawyers in town and they will rip you apart, so go ahead, lay your charges, report me, I don't fucking care. Know this though, you mewling little quim, if you ever lay another hand on my boyfriend again, I swear to every god known to mankind that that your life will be absolute hell from that day forth. I will reign down upon you every misery that you can even imagine, I will tarnish your name and destroy your reputation, I will make you the laughing stock of the town and ensure that you will never find a job here, even as a fucking cashier. I will run you from this town but no matter where you go, no matter how far you run, I will follow and I’ll destroy you there as well. You will never have a moment of peace ever again, I swear to fucking God, so if you know what is good for you, turn around, walk out that fucking door and don’t get within five feet of Tony ever again.” He leaned forward, his eyes narrowed as he took in her terrified face. “Are we fucking clear?”

Christine whimpered and turned and ran from the room, the door swinging shut behind her and echoing through the room. Loki took a deep breath, regaining control over his temper before turning and crouching down next to Tony. He reached out and placed a hand tentatively on his shoulder. “Darling? Are you okay?” Tony’s eyes were still wide and his lips were turning blue as he continued to gasp in shallow breaths. He shook his head and Loki settled down on the floor next to him. He lifted one of Tony’s hands and placed it against his own chest. “Here, darling, feel my chest. Breathe with me, okay, just concentrate on breathing along with me.”

It took several long minutes but eventually the attack passed and Loki was able to pull Tony into his arms. “It’s okay, you’re safe, I’m here,” he whispered over and over, pressing a kiss to Tony’s locks and then nestling his cheek against his hair. 

“Babe?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“You’re a badass motherfucker, did you know that?”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle at the admiration in his boyfriend’s voice. “You heard that, huh?”

“Yeah, it managed to penetrate the fog.”

“I meant every word. If she touches you again, I will destroy her.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Tony said, snuggling closer against him. “I’m sorry,” he added in a whisper.

“For what?” Loki asked in surprise.

“For being broken.”

“Oh, darling, you’re not broken.”

“Yes, I am,” Tony choked out. “Normal people don’t freak out if people touch them.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me whatever you want, Lokes. I trust you.”

He paused, pretty sure he already knew the answer. “Have you ever spoken to anyone about this? Like a professional?”

There was the expected shake of his head. “No, my dad doesn't believe in ‘head quacks’ as he calls them. Real men shouldn’t need someone poking around in their heads.”

Loki sighed. “You’re dad is such a dick.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, he really is.”

“Darling, after everything you’ve been through, this sort of reaction is probably really common.”

“You think?”

“I do. From the minute you were born, you suffered from a trauma. You’ve had  _ seven _ major surgeries and countless other procedures. That has to take its toll. Having a panic attack when someone touches the very visible reminder of what you’ve been through isn’t at all surprising.”

“I just hate you seeing me so weak,” Tony admitted in a quiet voice.

“Weak? Are you kidding me, Tony? You are one of the strongest people I know. Do you have any idea how much I admire you?”

“Really?”

Loki pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple and hugged him hard. “Of course. It’s one of the reasons I adore you so much.”

Tony smiled at the phrase, both of them remembering when he whispered that during their love making. It was way, way too early to think about the L word, but Loki was more than happy to admit that he did in fact adore the hell out of Tony. He vowed that he’d tell him that as often as possible.

“I adore you, too,” Tony said, turning his face up and searching for his boyfriend’s lips.

They shared a few sweet kisses, enjoying the fact that they found themselves alone much earlier than they thought they would. After what had just happened, Loki wasn’t sure if Tony would be up for what he had planned, and was considering postponing it to another day and just keeping things at this level. However, when his boyfriend climbed up onto his lap and began to grope him needily, Loki reconsidered this. Perhaps Tony would enjoy it after all. “Want to relocate somewhere else?” he asked as Tony sucked a love bite to his throat.

Tony hummed in appreciation. “Where did you have in mind?”

Loki grinned. “Why, the pool - where else?”

  
  



	47. Chapter 47

“Tony?”

“Yes, babe?”

“Would you please stop staring at my arse and give me a hand?”

“Oh.” He’d been so enraptured with the sight of his boyfriend’s rear end sticking through the window that he’d tuned out and totally forgotten what he was supposed to be doing. He stepped up onto the overturned crate and handed up the stick that Loki had found and had deemed to be acceptable. A slender hand reached back through the window and grabbed the stick and then there was a few moments where the tall genius did whatever it was he was doing, which allowed Tony free ogling time. Then Loki’s entire body disappeared through the window, leaving him alone.

“Um, Lokes?” Tony called, staring up and seriously doubting he’d be able to pull himself up through the window.

“Just a sec!” his boyfriend’s voice drifted out. A moment later he reappeared again, this time leaning out through the gap and he reached down a hand. “Here, grab hold and I’ll give you a hand.” Tony eyed him cautiously, and Loki huffed. “I’m stronger than I look, it’ll be fine.”

Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Tony took hold of the offered hand and jumped up. He was hoisted up with seeming ease and it wasn’t long before Loki was moving out of the way and allowing Tony to scramble through the window. From here he could see that it had been wedged open on the inside with the stick, and Loki was standing on the topmost bench of the tiered seating for spectators. 

“See, piece of cake,” Loki said with a grin.

The pool area was dimly lit, the only light coming in through the high windows, causing reflections to glimmer on the ceiling. The air felt warm and moist due to the heated water, and smelled strongly of chlorine. The sounds of their footfalls on the stairs of the seating echoed throughout the tiled room as they descended to the ground. 

Tony followed Loki quietly, grateful once more that he’d gotten so lucky with his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure that there would be many others out there who would have stuck around for this long after all the complications and speed bumps they’d encountered. Besides the fact that his dad rarely allowed him out of the house and was so strict, Tony’s paralysing anxiety and non-existent self esteem made him high maintenance and that wasn’t something most teenagers could be bothered with. Loki hadn’t yet gotten frustrated with him, or fed up - he seemed to possess an infinite amount of patience, always willing to take it at Tony’s pace and never took offence if that was slower than he liked. 

“Do you sometimes try and figure out when exactly it all changed?” the honey eyed genius asked out of the blue as they approached the pool.

Loki knelt down and dipped a hand into the water, testing the temperature. “When what changed?”

Tony gestured between them. “Us. I mean, before we got together you seemed to be the more shy and hesitant one with me being more cocky and brash, but now it’s you with the confidence and me falling apart at the seams.”

Loki’s lips quirked into a smile. “You may have come across as cocky and brash but it didn't take me long to figure out that that was a facade. I think you were just as nervous as I was.”

“Well, yeah - I hadn't done it before either.”

Shaking the drips of water from his hand and standing up, Loki shook his head. “So what makes you think that I’m more confident than you are now?”

He hooked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the Lesser Hall. “Well, you’re not the one hyperventilating every five seconds, instead, you’re the one who’s calming me down.”

“That’s more because I care about you rather than any excess of confidence. Plus, I didn’t know you back then and I’m always more outgoing with people once I get to know them.” He frowned, and took a step forward but didn't reach out to touch. “What’s this all about, Tony? Is everything alright?”

“Um, yeah, ‘course it is.”

A glimmer of panic flickered across Loki’s face. “Is it...are you...have you been rethinking this?”

“ _ What? _ No! Why would you even think that?” Tony asked, his voice seeming to go up a few octaves.

“I didn't think I’d changed,” Loki said, his own voice cracking, “but you think I have and maybe you don’t like the way you perceive me now and preferred me when I was more shy and wouldn’t say boo, so maybe this isn’t what you want anymore but you’re too nice to break it off with me so you’ll just keep going along with it until you’re so utterly miserable that you whmhhh.”

Tony had stepped forward and cut Loki’s rambling off mid-word with a kiss. He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. He’d been worried that maybe his boyfriend was having second thoughts now that he had learned that Tony was broken and a lot more effort than advertised, but it seemed that in trying to casually test the waters to see if he was, he’d gone and made Loki think that Tony was the one reconsidering. If there was one thing that Anthony Edward Stark was good at, it was fucking up good things that happened to him.

He poured all of the affection and adoration he felt for Loki into the kiss, trying to show him without the words that were failing him just how much Loki meant to him. Loki clung to him, kissing back with just as much fervour, but his hands were on Tony’s biceps, locked in place. It was yet one more reason why Tony was falling head over heels for the green eyed teen. Even now, in the middle of an emotional miscommunication, Loki was doing his utmost to ensure that Tony was comfortable, making sure his hands stayed away from the places that triggered the shorter genius’ anxiety attacks. It caused a rush of feelings to flood Tony’s body, and he found his eyes welling up, unable to express just how much it meant to him.

Loki broke the kiss but Tony kept his eyes firmly closed, scared of what he’d see in those gorgeous green eyes. He felt a gentle caress on his cheek as a thumb swiped away the falling tears and then there was the soft press of lips to his eyelids. “So you’re  _ not _ having second thoughts?” Loki asked quietly.

Tony shook his head adamantly. “Never,” he whispered.

“So we’re good?”

“Better than good.”

“Then why are you crying?”

The million dollar question. “Because I’m emotionally retarded and a complete ass?”

Loki’s laugh was music to his ears and Tony finally cracked his eyes open to meet his gaze. “I wouldn’t go  _ that _ far,” he teased, his eyes twinkling.

“How would you describe me then?” Tony challenged back.

Loki hooked his fingers under the hem of his jumper and pulled it off over his head, tossing it to one side. “You’re a complicated person,” he began, “but I’d say you’re funny, smart, and gorgeous.” He toed off his shoes and bent his knee up behind him to pull off a sock. “You’re fun, clever, and thoughtful.” Having repeated the process on the other leg, Loki’s hands now went to the button on his jeans and he flicked it open, then slowly slid the zipper down. “You’re also the sexiest person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. However, if I had to describe you  _ in this very moment _ -” he tugged his jeans down and stripped them off his legs, taking his boxer briefs with them,”- I would say that you’re a heartbeat away from having your mind blown by the most fantastic sexual experience you’ve had to date.” Completely naked in all his pale glory, Loki leaned forward and kissed the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. “So why don’t you come join me?” 

And then he was gone, diving into the pool gracefully, his lean body moving through the water until he surfaced somewhere near the centre. He stood, only the very tips of his shoulders above the gently lapping water, and ran his hands back over his hair, smoothing it off his face. He didn't say anything, just waited patiently for the shorter teen to join him. Tony quickly shucked his Converse to one side, and pulled his own jeans off. He grabbed at the bottom of his hoodie, having put it back on when they’d ventured outside and tugged it over his head. He was down to his boxers and wifebeater when he paused, suddenly unsure. 

Loki must have noticed his hesitation and he swam through the water, his eyes never leaving Tony. He reached the side of the pool and reached out, touching a cold, wet finger to his boyfriend’s ankle. “Hey,” he called, softly, “you don’t have to take everything off. You can swim in your clothes if you want.”

“Won’t that make having ‘the most fantastic sexual experience I’ve had to date’ a little awkward?” he quipped, hoping to hide his distress behind his sass.

“Meet me halfway then - lose the boxers?”

Tony took a deep breath. “Yeah, yeah that I can do.” How was it that Loki always knew just what to say to make him feel better? He slipped off his underwear and climbed down until he was sitting on the edge of the pool, his legs hanging into the water, a slight grimace on his face from the cold tiles against his ass.

“Is that okay?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, it is. Thanks.”

Smiling that smile that made Tony’s heart flutter in his chest, Loki pushed away from the edge only to swim back in, this time coming to rest between Tony’s knees. “You feel like coming in?”

“Maybe in a bit,” he said, reaching out to trace a finger down Loki’s jaw. “I’m enjoying the view I have right now.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, no idea how it’s happened but I seem to have found myself a sexy merman.”   

“Oh really?”

“Mmm, he’s got gorgeous long black hair, and the most amazing hands in the world.”

“Just hands?”

“Oh no, he has this  _ mouth _ that makes me want to cry with happiness.”

“Sounds like I should be jealous,” Loki said with a smirk, turning his face so he could press kisses to Tony’s inner thigh.

“You have nothing to be jealous of, babe.”

“Really? Because I’ve heard your merman is exceptionally good at this -” And suddenly his mouth was on Tony’s cock and all thought stopped.

It shouldn’t be possible for something to feel so good. Tony’s head dropped back and he let out a sinful moan as Loki’s hot, wet mouth slid down over his shaft, one of his slender hands holding onto a thigh to keep him propped half out of the water, and the other grasping the base to angle it into his mouth. His tongue began to flick against the ridge of his crown and Tony’s hands found their way to Loki’s head, his fingers twitching against the mass of wet hair. It was absolute heaven but still, Tony wanted  _ more _ . He waited until Loki had slipped his mouth off to take a breath and before he could duck back down to continue, the shorter teen was gently holding him back. “Mind if I come in?” he asked.

“Oh, yes, please,” Loki replied in a breathy voice, kicking away from the wall to give his boyfriend room to slip into the pool with him. 

The water was heated but it couldn’t be called ‘warm’. The chill had been taken off but it was still enough to make Tony’s teeth begin to chatter. Loki moved close and reached through the water to grasp his legs. He pulled until Tony was wrapped around his waist, Loki’s hands cupping his butt, groping it as he tilted his head so their mouths could find each other in a kiss. The room around them was mostly quiet, only the gentle lapping of water at the edge of the tiles, the low hum of a filter, and the sounds of their kissing breaking the silence. They were naked, in the school pool, the tiled room large and open around them, and yet it felt like the most private and intimate place in the world. Tony’s senses were honed in on the gorgeous specimen holding him in his arms, everything else fading into the background.

Loki tasted of vanilla and mint, and when he kissed, he often made small whimpers of pleasure, especially when Tony’s tongue slipped into his mouth. The shorter genius found these sounds went straight to his cock and he was sure that if they kissed long enough, he could probably come from them alone. He hands slid over the smooth planes of Loki’s back, clutching him tighter, not allowing him to pull back even a little.

Loki didn’t seem inclined to go anywhere. His large hands cupped Tony’s ass, his thumbs rubbing up and down against his cheeks, every now and then swiping close to his crack. Tony wanted him so badly; the memories of their lovemaking had been cause enough for him to rub one out each morning before he got up and again before bed, but now that they were alone together again, he wanted to feel once more that sensation of being so intimately connected. Too late it dawned on him that neither had come prepared - at least, he knew he hadn't, and unless his boyfriend had been hiding supplies in his skin tight jeans, it didn't look like Loki had either. 

Loki had been rhythmically grinding Tony against his groin, little pulses of his arms that had him bouncing gently against him and he broke the kiss, whispering hotly against Tony’s ear, “I want you so much,” which caused a full body shiver to run from the shorter teen’s head all the way down to his toes.

“Fuck, Lokes, same here,” he replied, “but I didn't bring anything,” he admitted ruefully. “Did you?”

A look of utter regret passed over the green eyed teen’s face. “Ah,  _ fuck it _ ,” Loki swore, squeezing his eyes shut. “It’s at home, next to my bed.”

“Oh. We’re not very clever, are we?”

“Nonsense,” Loki declared. “We are both certified geniuses, darling. Improvise, adapt, and overcome!”

Tony couldn’t help but grin. “What would you suggest?” He leaned in close, placed his lips close against his lover’s ear, knowing it would have the same effect on him. “I  _ really _ need you, babe. I need to feel you, want you so much.”

Pupils blowing wide with desire, Loki lifted Tony, the water making him buoyant and pliable, and twisted him around until his back was against Loki’s chest, the ledge at the edge of the pool in front of him. Long arms reached around him and took hold of the edge as well, pinning Tony there, and he felt the hardness of his boyfriend’s cock pressing against the cleft of his arse. Then Loki shifted his hips and the tip of his penis was slipping lower, sliding in between Tony’s thighs. Completely by instinct, he clamped his legs together, providing tight friction. A low moan escaped Loki’s throat, echoing around the room as he thrust forward, his fat cock slipping further between Tony’s thighs until the shorter teen could feel the sharp press of his boyfriend’s hip bones against his ass. They paused for a moment, and he felt the gentle caress of Loki’s lips on the sensitive spot just behind his ear. Then the tall teen braced his legs against the wall and began to fuck steadily between Tony’s legs.

It was a rush of sensation. The head of Loki’s cock dragged over his balls and perineum, and when it slid upwards, tugging slightly against the puckered skin of his entrance, Tony couldn’t help but gasp in pleasure. He wasn’t ready yet to take that step, to be fucked by his boyfriend, but it didn’t stop him from him enjoying this hint of what it would be like. Loki had proved he could be trusted, that he would stop if asked, and wouldn’t push for more, so Tony felt safe enough to enjoy this dance on the edge of his comfort zone, the heady rush of chemicals that could lead just as easily to a panic attack as it could to an orgasm. His own cock, fully hard and throbbing with need, bobbed untouched in the water, a delicious torture in itself as his other erogenous zones were stimulated but not enough to push him over.

Loki’s breath was warm on his neck, his breath coming in soft pants, interspersed with the odd gasp or moan. Tony found himself listening intently, continuing to learn the quiet cues of his boyfriend’s arousal. He knew that he himself was much more vocal - a steady stream of ‘ _ Fuck, Lokes, feels so good, babe, need you, fuck, so good’ _ was falling from his mouth - but his lover was harder to read. It was even more difficult now that he couldn’t see him, so he just rested his head back on Loki’s shoulder and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to hone in on the sensations around him. 

Tony heard a familiar hitch in Loki’s breathing, the one he’d first heard when he was locked in a disabled bathroom, cock in his hand, beating off while Loki did the same. Knowing that his boyfriend was close, he began to rock his hips, helping to set a steady rhythm. The green eyed teen let go of the edge with one hand and dipped it down into the water, finding his way to Tony’s own cock. When those long, slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, he cried out, unable to help it as he was finally allowed the friction he needed. Tony rocked his hips more vigorously, pushing back to fully sheath Loki’s cock between his thighs and then snapping forward to fuck into the hand that was tugging on his own shaft. Their movements created small waves in the water that surged up and over the edge, spilling into the drains that surrounded the pool, the sound loud in the empty chamber.

“Tony,” Loki whimpered against his ear and then his body shuddered against Tony’s back and he felt something much warmer than the water flood between his thighs. 

It didn’t take long for Loki to recover his senses and then he was turning Tony around in the water, his lips seeking his out desperately. Throwing himself enthusiastically into the kiss, Tony reached down and took hold of his cock, needing his own release. A hand joined his and he happily guided it, teaching his boyfriend how he liked it. Their kiss grew even deeper, and the shorter genius felt completely surrounded by Loki, crowded up against the edge of the pool, sharing the same warm air as they gasped for breath between kisses, his hand on his dick. He felt safe, and desired, and (although he’d only ever say it silently in his head)  _ loved _ . When he cried out against those gorgeous lips as he came, he knew that he was ruined forever now. He would never want anyone else to touch him this way, or make him feel this way.

They remained in the pool for a few minutes, watching the way their spunk seemed to solidify and move through the water. It was fascinating in a most disgusting way and they sniggered when they remembered that the swim team had practise on Monday. They got their own comeuppance however when they realised that the hair on their legs was almost glued together and when they climbed from the water, it was most uncomfortable.

“Shall we take advantage of the showers?” Loki asked, grimacing as he stripped water from his legs, his hands almost sticking to himself.

“Oh yes, that’s a great plan,” Tony enthused as his wrung water from his wifebeater. He watched as Loki bent over, collecting their clothes, and he was almost overcome with emotion. His boyfriend stood and caught his gaze, raising one eyebrow questioningly. Feeling his voice break a little, Tony croaked out, “I adore you, so much.”

Loki grinned and stepped over to him, holding their dry clothes away from their wet bodies. He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to Tony’s lips, then whispered, “I adore you, too.”

  
  
  
  



	48. Chapter 48

A knock at his bedroom door startled Sherlock from the book he had lost himself in and he looked up to see Mycroft standing there. He swallowed down the turbulent mix of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him and managed to say, “Hi.”

His brother gave him a warm smile and Sherlock had to tear his eyes away, unable to stand Mycroft looking at him that way. He was still reeling from Friday night, from the knowledge that his forbidden love was  _ actually returned _ , but the temporary bliss that he’d felt had been crushed by his brother then proceeding to tell him that nothing could ever come of it, that they could never cross that line, no matter how much they both wished to. Mycroft had been adamant, and although he’d not specifically said it, Sherlock could read between the lines - if he couldn’t accept this, that a brotherly relationship was all Mycroft could offer, then the chances of them becoming close once more was extremely slender. He had to be able to accept the middle ground or have nothing at all.

The teen had never been so conflicted before in his life. He had tried to beg, to plead for his brother to reconsider, but it had been to no avail. Knowing that Mycroft felt the same, loved him in a romantic manner, was everything he had ever wished for. He had held out hope that one day he would hear those words from his brother’s lips, but he had never even considered that it would be followed by such a pronouncement. He had vowed to do  _ anything _ that he had to if they could only give it a chance, but Mycroft had been steadfast. 

Sherlock had spent the entire day yesterday sulking alone in his bedroom, avoiding everyone. Although he had agreed in the end that he would take a brotherly relationship over nothing, it didn’t mean he had to like it. He felt extremely justified in taking some time to wallow in self pity and feel sorry for himself. He’d been quite content to continue his snit, but it appeared his brother was less inclined to allow it. “What are you reading?” Mycroft asked, stepping into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sherlock pulled his knees up to his chest lest his feet come into contact with Mycroft’s hip. He may be willing to accept he couldn’t have anything more, but casual physical touch would do nothing but make it that much more difficult to accept. “Pratchett,” he replied in an almost curt tone, not wanting to sound snappy but unable to help himself out of a healthy sense of self preservation.

Mycroft reached out and tilted the cover of the book so he could read the title. “I always preferred The Watch books to the Death or Witches ones,” he said as he saw it was  _ The Fifth Elephant _ .

“I’m going to deduce it’s because you love The Patrician,” Sherlock ventured.

Mycroft chuckled. “I will happily admit that Vetinari was one of my first literary crushes.”

“Intelligent, sarcastic, inspires fear in everyone - what’s not to love?” Sherlock drawled.

“Exactly! The perfect man.” 

The grin plastered across Mycroft’s face caused pain to flare in Sherlock’s chest and he looked away once more. Mycroft was just so damn beautiful and it positively  _ ached _ knowing that if it wasn’t for the fact that they shared the same birth parents, he could have been Sherlock’s. His brother had even admitted that he wasn’t at all phased by the age difference considering that the teen was technically of age but his sheer intelligence and mental capacity was much more important that the number of years to his name. How could he stand to be in Mycroft’s presence when every time he looked at him he was almost overcome with  _ need _ to reach out and touch? Would it ever get easier? Or would he suffer everyday until the day he died?

“What do you have planned for today?” Mycroft asked, trying to be as normal as possible.

_ Trying to piece together the shattered remains of my heart _ he was tempted to say, but knew that it wouldn’t get him anywhere, only serve to further alienate them. “I haven’t really thought about it,” he settled for.

“I have to call in at work for a moment to check on something, but I was thinking afterwards of heading out to the woods for a walk. Would you like to join me?”

Sherlock couldn’t help but stare in shock. A cozy jaunt in the woods? How romantically cliched was that? The ideal date, but of course, the last thing this would be considered would be a  _ date _ . Did Mycroft even realise what he was doing? Was it all some elaborate joke? No, of course it wasn’t - he would never be deliberately cruel to Sherlock, of that the teen was certain. Hiking through the woods looking for different bugs and flower specimens was something that they had often done together when they were younger, and so this would simply be something that Mycroft thought would remind them of that once strong brotherly bond. Any allusions to something more were completely in Sherlock’s head. “Sure,” he eventually agreed, knowing he’d probably regret it, but not wanting to lose the chance to have  _ some _ form of relationship with Mycroft.

It didn't take long for them to change into appropriate clothing and then they were on their way, driving towards Stark Industries first. “What did you need to do here?” Sherlock asked as they pulled into the car park at the lab.

“Oh, I just need to check on something. Remember that breach I told you about?”

Sherlock nodded, recalling the data he’d been shown by his brother. “Yes, you were sure someone hacked in but didn't actually do anything.”

“Yes, well, Anthony and I put a few things in place to alert us if there was any other breaches. I received a notification from the program this morning to say that there was unusual activity so I wanted to check it to see what it is.”

“You think someone has hacked in again?”

“I’m not sure. It could be nothing - just one of the team doing some genuine work, but I’d prefer to be sure.”

Sherlock nodded, following along as Mycroft swiped his keycard to allow them access to the building. The building seemed deserted - not surprising for a Sunday - and yet there was still a security team at the entrance to the secure areas. The scientist signed them in, exchanging polite greetings with the guards on duty, calling them by name and making enquiries as to their families. The guards seemed more than happy to tell Mycroft about the small accomplishments of their children and about the dreary day to day lives of their wives, and to Sherlock’s surprise, his brother listened attentively. Once they had said their goodbyes and were heading down the corridor away from the station, he couldn’t help but ask, “Do you particularly care if young Matilda got a B on her English assignment?”

Mycroft gave him a fond smile. “Not overly much, Lockie, but it pays to be on good terms with these people. It doesn’t take much effort on my part to ask a few questions and share anecdotes and in return I get to hear the gossip and going ons of the company that I might not normally in my position. Because I’m not seen as ‘the big boss’ around here; since we’re just in partnership with Stark Industries, and I am much more hands on with my projects than Howard is, people tend to forget that I hold such a high position. When they feel like I’m ‘one of them’ then they’re much more open and you can tell a lot about an organisation’s health by the morale on the ground.”

The teen snorted. “I seriously doubt Holmes Inc. is going to fall just because a few security guards that work for Stark Industries are discontent.”

“You’re not looking at the bigger picture, brother mine. Knowing that all may not be well with SI gives me bargaining power, it can give us the upper hand. It definitely comes in handy to have that inside knowledge when negotiating with Howard and his Board.”

Sherlock considered this, seeing his brother’s point. He was struck once more just how knowledgeable Mycroft was. Intelligence testing from early ages had shown that they were both geniuses - all the Holmes children had been - but the youngest brother really had no idea how to use that intelligence once he finished school. Uni was definitely on the cards, but what would he study? What did he want to do with his life? He had no idea, but he knew that however brilliant Mycroft was in his business dealings, no matter how much he admired his older brother, Sherlock just couldn’t see himself following in his footsteps. 

They arrived at the lab and Mycroft booted up one of his secured laptops and then set about checking the program he and Tony had installed. Sherlock sat quietly, trying to keep himself distracted whilst Mycroft worked. The last thing he needed to find himself doing was ogling his brother, especially since it would be obvious that that’s what he was doing if the older man happened to look up. There was enough awkwardness between them already without Sherlock adding even more to the equation by acting like the love sick teen he actually was. Mycroft had made his decision and the sooner the curly haired genius accepted that, the sooner he could move on and his broken heart could heal. 

So he kept his head down, focussed on his phone, checking his messages but not finding any new ones from Loki to keep him occupied. He browsed a few websites, wondering how long they would be there before they headed off for their walk. A storm was forecast to roll in that afternoon and they would want to be back before it broke. He looked up to ask Mycroft how he was going and startled as he noticed the pale, sickly expression on his brother’s face. “Mycie?” he asked hesitantly, “what’s wrong?”

The redhead looked over, his eyes clouded with worry. “We’ve been hacked again, and for some reason, they’ve downloaded my own personnel file.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thanks again for your ongoing support! So this chapter alludes to the Big Plot (with capitals) that the summary speaks about. Obviously up until now we've mostly been concentrating on the sweet, sappy, teen romance and the angsty, pining, just-fucking-kiss-already relationship between the brothers, and I want to assure you that that will be continuing! We'll just have more Big Plot points throughout. Also, I am no computer genius (that's my hubby) so I have no fucking clue what I'm talking about when it comes to hacking and stuff. So if it feels like they're rollerblading down the street and hacking traffic lights, I apologise and hope you can glaze over those bits and just see the story beneath :)


	49. Chapter 49

“Good morning, Pepper.” Mycroft attempted to give the PA a warm smile but found it difficult due to the worry that was gnawing at his gut. “Is Howard available by any chance? I need to speak to him urgently regarding a matter of security.”

“Oh, well he’s...indisposed at the moment,” she replied, her lips pressing together into a thin line as her eyes darted to the door. “In an ‘important meeting’ with Natalie from Legal. He’s informed me that he doesn’t wish to be disturbed as he is leaving this afternoon for a meeting down in London with the airforce.”

The scientist frowned. “This is much more important than whatever he’s  _ discussing _ with a woman from Legal, especially if he’ll be unavailable shortly. Someone has not only hacked us once more but has accessed confidential information.”

“I understand, Mycroft, and I know that you don’t ask unless it’s urgent but he was adamant.”

He felt a pang of sympathy for Pepper, once more mulling over what an awkward and uncomfortable position she must be in. However, this couldn’t wait. After apologising profusely to Sherlock, he had cancelled his plans with his brother and had spent the afternoon and evening going through all of his data again. The silver lining was the fact that Sherlock had refused to leave, finding a seat in the corner where he pulled up an e-book on his phone and read quietly, offering his silent support to his brother. After a thorough search, Mycroft found his own file seemed to be the only information accessed on Holmes Inc.’s server but as he didn't have full access to all of Stark Industries’ files, he couldn’t be certain if they had also been breached. “As upset as he may be at being interrupted, I must insist that you tell him I’m requesting an audience.”

She didn’t look happy, but Pepper nodded and picked up the phone, buzzing through to the office. Mycroft could just hear Howard bark at her as he answered. “Apologies, Mr Stark, but Mr Holmes is requesting to speak to you about a most urgent matter.”

“ _ What in God’s name is so important that he needs to speak to me right this second? _ ” he yelled over the line, loud enough for Mycroft to make out his exact words.

“There appears to have been another security breach of our systems, sir,” Pepper explained as calmly as possible.

“ _ Bullshit. If there had been, I would have been informed by our own Cyber Security team. _ ”

“With all due respect, sir, I’m sure Mr Holmes wouldn’t be requesting to speak to you if he wasn’t certain. He has found evidence of information being accessed.”

“ _ Sounds to me as if he’s being paranoid. _ ”

“Sir, I -”

“ _ I don't want to hear it, Miss Potts. Tell him I’m busy. If someone  _ **_has_ ** _ managed to get past the inferior security of Holmes Inc.’s programs then that’s his problem, isn’t it? As far as I’m concerned, it’s nothing to do with Stark Industries. Now I’ve said I don’t want to be disturbed so unless you want to be updating your resume, I suggest you do as you’re told and keep people out.” _

Mycroft heard the sharp click as the phone was slammed down and he fought the urge to smack himself in the face with his hand. This was getting ridiculous. Pepper bit her lips as she looked at him. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

He shook his head. “It’s not your fault, Pepper.”

“What will you do?”

“I believe I may need to speak to my father regarding our future partnership with the Stark’s if my genuine concerns are not being heard, but at this very moment, there’s little I  _ can _ do.”

She offered him a small smile. “I hope you can figure out what’s going on.”

“Thank you, so do I.” He returned the smile and then left, heading back to his lab. If Howard Stark was refusing to take this matter seriously, then he had no option but to take matters into his own hands. And for that, he needed to call in the calvary.

_ Your father is out of town tonight. I need your help as we’ve been hacked once more. Can you come to the lab after your detention? - MH _

_ Of course, Myc. Sherlock told me what happened and I had already planned on coming when I heard Dad would be away - TS _

_ Thank you. I really appreciate it - MH _

_ No problem. Sherlock is nagging me to tell you that he’ll be coming too - TS _

_ Oh, and Loki is saying he’ll come along for moral support as well - TS _

Mycroft couldn’t help but smile as he read the last two messages.

_ The more the merrier, Anthony - MH _

_ I’ll stop along the way and get pizza. See you tonight - TS _

Feeling somewhat calmer now that he had taken steps, Mycroft booted up his laptop and commenced his work for the day.

oOoOo

The smell of pizza wafted down the hallway, signalling the arrival of the three teens, but the somersault his stomach did had nothing to do with the aroma of melted cheese and pepperoni, and everything to do with the appearance of his brother in the doorway. Mycroft mentally chastised himself for allowing himself to feel so giddy at the sight of Sherlock, especially after he had witnessed his brother’s heart shatter after their talk on Friday night. That had been his doing; he had been the one to cause Sherlock pain and as much as he told himself he was doing it to cause fewer complications in the future, it still hadn’t made it any easier. Seeing hope bloom in Sherlock’s eyes at his admission that he had romantic feelings for him, only to have it wither and die had been the hardest thing Mycroft had ever had to do in his life and the guilt was still eating away at him. The only way he could find some sort of redemption was to make this as easy as he could on the curly haired genius and ensure his feelings were kept hidden away out of sight.

“Myc,” Tony greeted him as he came in, two cardboard boxes in hand. Loki followed behind, offering Mycroft a shy smile in greeting, while Sherlock threw himself down casually on one of the swiveling chairs.

“Thank you so much for coming,  _ all _ of you,” the scientist told them.

“I don’t know how much help Sherlock and I will be,” Loki told him, “but even if we just keep you plied with caffeine hopefully it’ll help.”

Sherlock snorted. “I’m not here to play tea lady.”

“Well it’s a good thing we drink coffee then, Buttercup,” Tony quipped.

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock leaned forward and plucked one of the boxes out of Tony’s hands. “I will make you  _ one _ cup each, but that’s as far as my generosity goes,” he declared, flipping open the box and pulling out a large slice of Hawaiian.  

“You’re too kind,” Tony drawled, snatching the box away from him. 

“Hey! That’s  _ my _ pizza!”

“You’re not the only one who likes pineapple, so you have to share.”

Sherlock pouted, his hand darting into the box as Tony opened it, grabbing another piece. Mycroft couldn’t help but smile, enjoying the way the two teens seemed to be getting along much better now.

Loki had opened the other box and was inspecting what looked to be an Italian pizza and he held up a slice to the scientist. “Sherlock says you don’t like pineapple,” he said. “Would you like some of this one?”

Not feeling overly hungry but still making a concerted effort, Mycroft nodded and accepted the food. “Thank you, Loki.”

“So, what exactly happened?” Tony asked, taking a bite and watching as the cheese stretched out into a long strand before finally breaking.

Loki tutted and reached over, wiping a greasy cheese trail from his boyfriend’s chin. “It can wait five minutes, darling,” he told him. “How about we all finish eating first before we jump into it.”

Mycroft caught the glance the shorter genius threw his way before nodding. It was clear that they were still overly concerned about him and wanted to make sure he ate before they got caught up in trying to unravel this mystery. He found he couldn’t be upset at all about their not-so-secret worrying since he found it rather  _ nice _ that they actually cared so much. Other than his parents, there weren’t really any other people in the world who actually cared about the scientist. He was friendly with some people, but he was always seen as so in control and self sufficient that no one ever questioned if he needed help, they just assumed he was fine.

They sat quietly, eating their meal, Tony and Loki sharing a few words and also a few kisses. Mycroft caught Sherlock’s eyes as he rolled them theatrically at his best friend, and they shared a smile before his brother looked away awkwardly. Loki saw the exchange and seemed to realise that overt displays of affection might not be welcome considering the brother’s circumstances and the next time Tony tried to kiss him, he pushed him away gently with a pointed look. Tony managed a sheepish grin and started chatting away about one of their teachers as a distraction, and they continued that discussion until they’d all finished eating. Mycroft managed to eat an entire slice of pizza, and although he could tell the others had hoped he’d eat more, he found he was rather pleased with himself that he’d managed that much.

“Okay, so let’s check out what you found,” Tony said as he wiped his greasy hands on his jeans.

Mycroft nodded and handed over his laptop, feeling a sense of deja vu as his young friend began to scan through the data. Sherlock and Loki perched on the top of Mycroft’s workbench, talking quietly together, every now and then getting up to make the others a coffee. It took over two hours for both Mycroft and Tony to go over all the data three times, plus trawl through the reports they’d pulled from their own program before they were satisfied they’d covered everything. Sherlock was leaning against Loki’s side, his head on his best friend’s shoulder as he dozed, and the green eyed teen was absently stroking his hair. Mycroft bit down the sting of jealousy at seeing such contact between the two of them, realising that his brother would likely never again feel comfortable enough to share such casual touches with him. He knew that there was absolutely nothing but friendly affection between the two boys, but still it smarted to see it. He snuck a glance at Tony but couldn’t see anything but fond amusement on his face as he also watched them both. Standing and stretching, his spine popping, Tony crossed to the pair and gently shook Sherlock’s shoulder. “Wakey wakey, Buttercup.”

His brother groaned softly, rousing from his doze and rubbing adorably at his eyes. He looked around the room as he pulled away from Loki’s side, allowing his best friend to hop down from the bench and step into Tony’s embrace. “What did you find?” he asked between a yawn.

“Nothing concrete about who did it, pretty much just confirming that the only information they accessed from this end was Myc’s personnel file,” the short genius told him, his arms wrapping around Loki’s waist.

“So what do we do now?” Loki asked.

“Obvious, isn’t it?” Sherlock said. “If neither Mycie or Tony can discover who it is from their digital footprint, then we need to start investigating from this end.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked.

“It means,” Mycroft said, seeing exactly where his brother was going with it, “that we start looking into who is taking such an interest in me.”

“Precisely,” Sherlock agreed. “Someone has gone to a lot of trouble to dig into information about Mycie. We just have to figure out who that could be and once we have some suspects, then we can look into which ones have either the ability or resources to hack into such a secure system.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

Loki grinned at his best friend. “See, I always told you that you’d make an awesome detective.”

Rather than looking pleased at this, Sherlock just looked grim. “I just hope we find them before they can use whatever information they’ve managed to gather against Mycie.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Mycroft took great comfort in the fact that Sherlock was still using his childhood nickname. It lent some hope that perhaps he may one day forgive Mycroft after all.

 


	50. Chapter 50

“How’s your detention going with Hudson?”

Tony gave Bruce a lopsided grin and settled back onto his elbows, tilting his face up to catch the few rays of sun that they were blessed with that day. It was unusually warm for that time of year so they had snagged a spot on the grass to eat their lunch, making the most of the break from the cold. “It’s not as bad as I thought it would be,” he admitted.

“What’s she got you doing?” the quiet teen asked.

“Upgrading the school’s operating system and making her cups of tea.”

Jim stared at him, wide eyed. “The old bint is really forcing you to make her tea?”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, but it could be worse.”

“True. She could be forcing you to do unspeakable sexual acts.”

“Holy shit, Jimbo, what the actual fuck is wrong with you?” Tony demanded while Rhodey and Bruce gagged.

The small boy gave a lazy shrug, completely unconcerned about their disgust. “Stranger things have happened.”

“Yeah, I don’t think they have,” Rhodey said. “Seriously, man, that’s just gross. She’s like, a hundred years old.”

“Even dried up pussy like hers needs attention,” Jim told him, seeming completely serious.

“Okay, that’s enough!” Tony declared, grimacing. “I don’t want to hear another word on this subject for as long as I live.”

“What subject would that be?” a voice came from behind.

Tony looked over his shoulder to see Loki and Sherlock had joined them.

“You do  _ not _ want to know,” he assured Loki with a shudder. He reached up and took his boyfriend’s hand, pulling him down to sit next to him. “I am scarred for life.”

“Fair enough.” Loki settled down next to Tony and Sherlock sat himself down on the grass as well. The curly haired genius was quiet and looked downcast, and Loki slung an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a one armed hug.

“Is everything okay?” Tony asked.

Loki gave a small shake of his head. “We had a run in with Blackwood on the way here.”

“Did he hurt either of you?” the shorter genius demanded, his hackles raising.

“He didn't touch us but he said some pretty nasty things. I’m guessing he was worried about your reaction since Sherlock bore the brunt of it.”

“What did he say?” Rhodey asked, his face clouded with anger.

Loki glanced at Sherlock and Tony could tell he was debating whether or not to tell them. It was Sherlock who answered in a toneless voice. “Just the usual about us being queer faggots as well as freaks.”

“Next time I pass him in the hall I’m going to make sure I run over his feet with my wheels,” he snarled.

Hugging his friend even closer, Loki lay his head on Sherlock’s shoulder. “You’re not a freak,” he assured him.

“Aren’t I?” He sounded so dejected that Tony’s heart ached for him. “Normal people aren’t like me, don’t feel the way I feel, love who I love. He’s right - we all know it.”

Tony reached an arm around Loki so he could join in the hug. “Just because you’re different, doesn't mean you’re a freak,” he told him with a small smile.

“Who wants to be normal anyway?” Jim said, watching the three of them intently. “Normal’s boring. Better a freak than boring.”

Tony glared at him. “That’s not exactly helping, Jim.”

“I guess the truth hurts sometimes.”

“Ass,” Tony muttered, turning his back on the smaller teen. “Right, I’m not going to let this dick get away with this.”

“Don’t do anything rash, darling,” Loki warned him. “Your father is angry enough as it is - do you really want him called to the school again?”

“Maybe you should take it to Lestrade?” Bruce suggested.

“What will they do?” Tony asked, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Blackwood is obviously doing this in retaliation for Moran’s punishment, and I don’t think it’ll stop just because he gets detention.”

“Punching the guy is only going to escalate things even further,” Rhodey said, always the voice of reason. “I know you’re mad, Tony, but you gotta keep a level head.”

“Fine,” he snapped, his whole body tingling with anger, “I won’t hunt him down and give him the beating he deserves, but I’m also not going to just sit back and do nothing.”

“What will you do?” Loki asked.

Pulling free of the hug, Tony retrieved his laptop from his bag. “You’ll find out.” His fingers danced over the keyboard as he brought up numerous websites and found what he was looking for. He could feel his friend’s eyes on him as he worked, varying from gleeful to worried, but other than offering Loki and Sherlock a small smile, he ignored everyone as he worked. It didn't take long before he found the perfect site and he pulled up a copy of the school register that he had taken the opportunity to copy when he was upgrading the system. He copied Blackwood’s details and added them to the post and then hit submit. He closed his laptop and leaned back on his elbows, feeling smugly satisfied.

“Are you going to keep us in suspense all day?” Rhodey asked dryly. “Or are you going to let us in on whatever brilliant plan you hatched that’s left you looking like a cat that’s got the cream.”

“Brilliant? Oh, yes, that sounds like me,” he said with a smirk.

“Tony,” Loki said with a note of warning in his voice. He still had Sherlock cuddled against him and Tony felt a wave of protective instinct roll over him. Sherlock was the most important person in Loki’s life and since Loki was the most important person in  _ Tony’s _ life, he felt the need to do all he could to keep them both safe.

“I found a site where creepy old men can buy used underwear from teenager boys so I created a profile for Blackwood using his regular email address for notifications but one I just set up to sign in so he can’t unsubscribe by just clicking the link.”

“Won’t he just block the sender?” Bruce asked.

Tony shrugged. “Maybe, just I also set him up for mobile notifications as well. It’ll take a little while for him to block everything.”

“And in the meantime he’ll have a host of horrid old men after his undies,” Loki added with a chuckle. “You are diabolical.”

Tony gave a little mock bow. “I try my hardest. In a few days I’ll set him up for another site so if he has managed to stop the notifications, he’ll get them from somewhere else.” He reached around Loki and gave Sherlock’s shoulder a squeeze. “I know it’s not perfect but it’s something, Buttercup.”

The curly haired teen glanced up and he gave him a small smile but didn't say anything. Sherlock wasn’t used to people jumping to his aid, which was something that Tony understood rather well. He had Loki, and Mycroft to some extent, but that was it, and he didn’t seem to know how to act when someone else had his back. The only thing Tony could do was to continue doing what he was doing and hopefully his continued actions would prove to Sherlock that he now had another person he could count on. They were all outcasts in some way, on the outskirts of acceptance - Sherlock, Loki, Tony, and Mycroft - but they had each other now. Yes Tony had his friends, but it was different to what he shared with Bruce, Rhodey, and Jim. This was more like family and like any family, they had their issues, but unlike a traditional family, they had chosen each other despite the issues and so they wouldn’t be held back by them. It wasn’t something Tony was used to, belonging like this, but now that he had it, he wouldn’t give it up for anything.

In his typical fashion, Sherlock seemed almost able to read his thoughts and his eyes widened as he glimpsed Tony’s epiphany. He seemed shocked, but that soon morphed into gratitude and also what appeared to be happiness. It was Tony’s turn to be shocked, but pleased, when Sherlock snaked his arm up over Loki’s shoulders and pulled the short genius into a hug as well.

oOoOo

The Lesser Hall buzzed with activity as the entire class worked on their tasks for  _ Eternal Love _ . A professional production would have months and months of preparation time but being a small scale school production they had weeks instead. Spread across the hall were small groups of people learning lines and blocking scenes, including Sherlock and Molly. Even from this distance, Tony could see the frustration on his friend’s face as he attempted to keep Molly at an arm’s length. Their classmate just wasn’t seeming to get it through her head that Sherlock wasn’t interested and she insisted on constantly touching him, getting into his personal space, and shadowing his every move.

Tony had left several of his crew to finish building the pews and he had moved on to organising the set dressings and props. He had a list of what they would need and he had Wong and Fitz trawling through the supplies in the storage room that were left over from previous plays and productions to see what they could recycle. Other items needed to be hand crafted and so various members of his team were working on those. He looked around the room, searching for Loki but couldn’t see him, which meant he was probably somewhere up in the rafters playing with the lighting rigs.

“If I commit a murder, would you provide me with an alibi?”

Tony grinned as Sherlock skulked over and threw himself down on the ground next to where he was working. “Sure, but I’d do more than that, Buttercup - I’d help you bury the body.”

“I’m starting to see what Loki sees in you, Stark.”

Tony batted his eyelashes at him. “My stunning good looks weren’t enough?”

Sherlock snorted. “No offense, but you’re not really my type.”

The shorter genius wasn’t at all offended since he knew Sherlock’s type was tall, redheaded, and a close blood relative but he still clutched at his chest as if in pain. “You wound me.”

“You’ll live.”

“Will I?”

“You have an electric heart, so one would think you’ll keep ticking over longer than any of us.”

“That’s not  _ quite _ how it works.”

“Isn’t it?”

“I thought you were a genius?”

“Yes, but I delete information I don’t really care about.”

“Can I delete this conversation?”

“Certainly - I know _ I _ will be.”

“Prat.”

“Git.”

The two teens grinned at each other, until a voice called from behind, “Sherlock! We  _ have _ to get this scene done! Come on!”

The curly haired genius sighed. “Coming, Molly.” He hefted himself to his feet and Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

“Be brave.” Looking like it was he going off to his death, Sherlock made his way back over to where Molly was waiting for him, flinching back as she tried to take his arm. Tony gave a small shake of his head, then turned back to his own work. “Stephen, can you give me a hand moving these body bags into the storeroom?”

His tall, brooding classmate nodded and came over to help. They had made some long, black canvas bags and had filled them with sandbags to place in the mortuary scene and they weighed a tonne. Moving to either end, they bent down and placed their arms under the bag and started to lift. All of a sudden, the bag sat up and both boys let out piercing shrieks, dropping the body bag and jumping back.

From within the canvas came laughter and then the bag was unzipped and Loki’s head appeared. Tears were streaming down his face as he laughed and he clutched at his stomach, doubling over. “Oh, fuck, you should see your face!” he gasped between laughs.

Tony stood there, a hand over his heart, glaring at his boyfriend as all around them their classmates sniggered. “You utter ass!”

Loki fell into yet another fit of laughter, wiping at his cheeks. “I’m sorry, darling, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

“How long have you been in there?” the shorter teen demanded.

His cackles easing off, Loki said, “Oh, I don’t know - a while? Maybe thirty minutes?”

Shaking his head again, Tony tried not to let a smile escape onto his lips, but he was losing that battle. “You’re such a bastard.”

His boyfriend shrugged and held out a hand, which Tony took to help pull him up. “It was worth it to hear you scream like a banshee.”

“I did  _ not _ scream like a banshee!”

“Yes you did, Stark,” Sherlock called, a grin on his face.

“I hate you all,” Tony grumbled.

Loki stepped close and pulled him in for a kiss. “You don’t really mean that, do you?” he murmured, his breath warm against Tony’s cheek.

Sighing, Tony leaned in and stole another kiss. “You know I don’t. But you’re still an ass.”

“But I’m  _ your _ arse,” Loki told him with a grin.

Chuckling, Tony squeezed his waist, making his boyfriend yelp and pull away. “Something that you might just come to regret.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s ever going to happen, darling. Now, stop slacking off, we have a lot to do and not much time to do it in!” And with that he skipped sideways, out of reach of Tony’s fingers that were already darting out to tickle him once more.

  
  



	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early as I fly our for a holiday very early tomorrow morning so I doubt I'll get a chance then. I'm off on a cruise (yay) and I know from last time that WiFi is patching as fuck so updates may be not on the usual days but I shall try my best. We won't fall behind though, you'll still get three chapters a week :)

“Okay, that looks good, let’s leave it at that.” Loki smiled at the two guys - Andy Dimmock and Sam Wilson - who were working under him with the lighting and sound effects. The three of them were all hard working and efficient so they were well ahead of schedule for their tasks. Until all the sets were finished and the crew did their first dress rehearsal, Loki wouldn’t be able to finalise the lighting schedule or make adjustments to the recordings they had. In the meantime, Tony would allocate them tasks to help with to keep them occupied, but that wouldn’t be until Thursday now.

Speaking of his boyfriend, Tony was finishing up with his crew as well, advising them that they could go home, the cast having wrapped ten minutes ago and already left. Sherlock had said goodbye, turning down the offer for a lift and told them Mycroft was picking him up. He couldn’t hide how downcast he was and Loki had pulled him into another hug, wishing there was something he could do to cheer his best friend up. It seemed unfair that Sherlock couldn’t catch a break, everything in his life was seemingly going to shit.

“I know that frown,” Tony said, coming up behind him and slipping his arms around his waist. “It’s the ‘I’m worrying about Sherlock’ frown.”

Loki sighed. “Can you blame me?”

“Not at all, since I’m just as worried. Reckon there’s anything we can do? Maybe set him up with someone else?”

The tall teen turned his head so that Tony could see his skepticism. “Do you really think that there’s any chance of him being remotely interested in anyone else?”

Tony shrugged and pressed a kiss to the side of Loki’s throat. “Probably not but maybe the novelty would serve as a distraction?”

“I think thumping us over the head for even suggesting it would be a distraction for him.”

It was his boyfriend’s turn to sigh. “I just don’t know what else we can do. I hate seeing him like this.”

“You’re a good friend, Tony.”

He snorted. “Not as good as you are. I’m glad he has you - I don’t think he’d be managing otherwise.”

Loki paused, wondering how to go about asking what he needed to. “You’re not...you don’t  _ mind _ how close we are, do you?”

Tony spun Loki around in his arms so they were facing each other. “Mind? How could I possibly mind? You were his first, you know.”

“Yes, but I guess I just worry sometimes that you might get...I don’t know, jealous, maybe?” Loki felt silly even voicing it, but thought it best to be honest.

Tony raised a brow. “Is there anything I need to be jealous of?”

“Well, no...I mean, I don’t like Sherlock that way, well not anymore, maybe once, but definitely not now. But I don’t want to change the way I am around him either.”

“I knew it!” Tony cried with a look of satisfaction.

“Knew what?”

“That you were interested in him once. I had a hunch and I was right.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, Lokes - he’s gorgeous! At some point I figured you must have had a crush on him.”

“Well yes, but it was years ago, when we first met. I swear there’s nothing now.”

Tony leaned forward and kissed him. “If you say that there isn’t, then I trust that there isn’t. And I hope you know that I’d never ask you to change how you act towards him. I know you guys are affectionate and that’s fine with me. You’re with me, and I know that you won’t do anything while we’re together.”

“I’m sorry,” Loki said, leaning his forehead against Tony’s. “Now I’m scared I’ve gone and made you worried for no reason.”

“God, you’re so fucking adorable.” Tony’s voice was fond and it eased Loki’s guilt somewhat. “There’s nothing to worry about, babe. You’ve not gone and made me all paranoid or anything. I know how much he means to you and I just hope that one day I’ll play as big a part in your life as he does.”

“You two will never be in competition, darling. He’s like my brother, and you’re most definitely  _ not _ like my brother.”

His boyfriend snorted. “You do know that with the company we keep, that’s not really very comforting.”

Loki giggled, realising how ridiculous it all was, and swatted Tony’s arm. “You  _ know  _ what I meant!”

Tony smirked. “I do, but it’s so much fun to rile you up. Think of it as pay back for that little prank of yours.”

“That’s fair,” he conceded.

“So,” Tony said, glancing around. “Everyone has left and we’re all by ourselves.”

Loki looked around as well. “So it would seem.”

“Do you think lighting up the stage and fucking on it would be going a tad too far?”

“Maybe just a little. Could you imagine if the cleaners turned up and caught us?”

“Shame,” Tony said wistfully. “That could have been a lot of fun.”

Loki leaned forward and captured his mouth in a soft kiss. “You’re still driving me home, right?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Maybe we could stop somewhere along the way if you have time?”

Tony grinned. “A little necking in the backseat of my car?”

“Necking?” Loki asked, cocking an eyebrow. “What are you, sixty?”

He poked his tongue out. “What would you call it then?”

“I”m not sure but certainly not  _ necking _ . Besides, your backseat is  _ tiny _ so we might need to stick to the front.”

Grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door, his boyfriend said, “Well whatever we want to call it, and wherever we do it, it sounds good.”

oOoOo

They had pulled over into the deserted car park of a playground around the corner from Loki’s house and killed the engine. The moon was almost full so even though there was no street lighting, there was more than enough light to see each other by. Loki took a moment to gaze at Tony, his hand caressing his cheek as he took in those gorgeous eyes, so expressive and full of desire, the full lips that he found so kissable, and the strong jaw with a hint of stubble. “How did I get so lucky?” he murmured, leaning in to nose at the soft skin of his boyfriend’s throat.

“I guess we were just destined for each other,” Tony mused, philosophically.

“You’re such a dork,” Loki teased, and then he pulled him in, trying for a proper kiss.

He could feel Tony’s lips quirking into a smile against his own and he pulled back. “A sexy dork?” his boyfriend asked cheekily.

“Yes, a sexy dork, but also a sexy dork who is about to get slapped if he doesn’t shut up and snog me senseless.”

“Well, I can’t have you resorting to violence,” Tony quipped. “Come ‘ere then.”

Finally they were kissing the way Loki had been longing for and he lost himself to it. Tony’s lips were soft and pliable but also moved with determination, claiming Loki, marking him as Tony’s. Their hands roamed over the top of their clothing but it wasn’t long before fingers were dipping under shirts and into waistbands. It was a little awkward and uncomfortable with such little room, and Loki elbowed the steering wheel more than once in an effort to get even closer to his lover, but it was a moment they got to share alone and he cherished every second.

The windows had started to fog, and the silence was broken only by soft whimpers and bitten off moans, and suddenly Loki needed  _ more _ . He grabbed Tony’s biceps and hauled him bodily out of the driver’s seat, pulling him up and onto his lap. Tony winced as his knee landed on the seat belt fastener but Loki kissed the grimace away, his tongue darting out to trace the curve of his boyfriend’s lower lip. He slid his hand down over a warm stomach and fumbled with the button of Tony’s trousers, managing to flick it open and pull the zipper down. As the shorter genius wiggled them down his hips just enough to free his erection, Loki was quickly undoing his own trousers, the need to have skin against skin overpowering all his other senses.

And then their hard lengths were rubbing against each other, trapped by Loki’s long fingers as he stroked the flushed, silky skin of their arousals together. Tony moaned, his head falling back and rocking his hips, pushing forward into the tight grip, crying out, “Fuck, Lokes, so good.”

“Gods, but you are beautiful,” the lanky trickster whispered, pulling aside the collar of Tony’s school shirt so he could suck a red mark to the skin below his collarbone.

The car was rocking gently and condensation was beginning to trickle down the windows, but they paid neither any mind, all their focus on each other, the feel of lips and teeth and hands and cocks as they rutted against each other. Tony sucked Loki’s earlobe into his mouth and it was enough to have him crying out Tony’s name, shooting his load over his hand and both their cocks. Breathing heavily, his whole body trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm, Loki buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s throat and continued to stroke him, listening to the way Tony’s breathing hitched as he twisted slightly at the very tip, to the small whimpers that escaped him as his own pleasure grew. When he fell over the edge, he was whispering Loki’s name reverently over and over, peppering his face with kisses.

After a moment, Tony reached behind him to fumble in the glove compartment, fishing out a handful of serviettes. He passed them to Loki who wiped his hands clean and then dabbed at their cocks, removing the excess come but not wanting to use the rough tissues to thoroughly clean their sensitive skin. They tucked themselves away and then spent a few long minutes just holding each other, trading gentle kisses and whispered endearments.

It was Tony who broke the embrace eventually, clambering back to his seat behind the wheel. “Dad’s still in London but Mom will surely tell him what time I get home. If I’m much later, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Loki reached over and placed his hand on Tony’s thigh as his boyfriend started the car and pulled out of the car park. “I understand. As much as I wish we could spend the whole night together, I’m happy that we got the time we did.”

Tony sighed and gave Loki’s hand a squeeze. “One day, babe. One day we’ll be able to spend as much time together as we please and no one will be able to stop us.”

“Oh, darling, I can’t wait.”

 


	52. Chapter 52

The house was silent as Sherlock made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He knew his parents would already be gone for the day as they always made sure to disappear before their sons woke every year on October the 25th. They would go off somewhere to be alone, never telling the brothers where, they just left before the sun rose and returned usually just before midnight. Sherlock and Mycroft would take the day off school and work and spend it together; it was almost a tradition now. Although he was hurt and heartbroken, the young genius was willing to put that aside for the day, their ritual superseding everything else.

Mycroft was already in the kitchen, a cup of tea sitting half drunk before him on the table. A steaming mug of coffee sat opposite him, and Sherlock smiled gratefully when he saw it. Mycroft gave him a wan smile in return, holding his arms open in invitation. His baby brother stepped gratefully into his embrace and they hugged for a long moment, everything else forgotten between them.

Neither felt like eating and today Sherlock wouldn’t push the issue. Once tea and coffee was consumed, they stood and made their way out to Mycroft’s car, moving quickly through the misty drizzle that was falling from the overcast sky. They were silent as they pulled out onto their street, driving through the quiet streets of town. It was early, just gone seven, and what passed for peak hour traffic in their small town had yet to begin. Sherlock gazed out the window, watching the odd person out walking their dog, and the early morning joggers. They stopped at a convenience store and Mycroft ducked inside, coming out with a bouquet of pale pink roses. He handed them wordlessly over to Sherlock to hold and then they commenced driving once more.

They made their way out of town and soon they caught a glimpse of the tall spires of the church overlooking the cemetery. They pulled into the car park and climbed from the car, wiping rain from their faces and pulling their coats closer around them. As they walked to the small gate to the  graveyard, Mycroft took hold of Sherlock’s hand, twining their fingers together. Sherlock glanced down at their joined hands, but the usual spike of his heart rate due to contact with his brother didn’t occur - today was simply all about their shared grief.

They walked along the small path that was flattened into the grass, heading to an older section at the back. The small grave they stopped at was along the fenceline, the low branches of an overhanging Beech tree sheltering the ground somewhat from the rain. Sherlock knelt down and brushed away the dust from the granite monument, and Mycroft joined him, clearing fallen twigs and leaves from the site. Once it was cleaned to their satisfaction, they laid the flowers down, nestled against the tombstone and their hands found one another’s once more.

“They don’t blame you,” Sherlock said quietly, the first either of them had spoken since they’d left the house.

“They should - it was my fault,” Mycroft whispered, tracing a finger over the words etched into the stone.

_ Eurus Delilah Agatha Holmes _

_ 20 April 2003 _

_ - _

_ 25 October 2008 _

_ Sleep well, our angel _

“No, it wasn’t, Mycie. It was a terrible accident, but it could have happened just as easily if our parents had been home.”

“They would have noticed something, they could have saved her. I let her die, Lockie.”

“I promise you, they don’t believe that it was your fault.”

“What about you?” Mycroft asked in a choked whisper. “Do you blame me?”

“What? Of course not! Mycie, you  _ saved my life _ . If it wasn’t for you, I’d have died as well. Besides, we both know that I’m really to blame...” The teen normally tried hard not to think of that night, so long ago, but allowed the memories to come back now - the smell of smoke, the taste of fear, the sheer panic in his big brother’s voice as he tried desperately to seek out their sister. Even at the tender age of six, watching Mycroft run back into the burning house had terrified Sherlock, the mere thought of losing his brother was horrifying beyond belief. The relief he’d felt when he’d seen the large boy crash out through the front door had been immense. Then Mycroft had started screaming and Sherlock had run to him, to find whatever it was that was causing him such anguish and to pull his brother away from it. Of course, it was the charred body of their sister that had caused such a reaction, and as Sherlock had stared at the melted scraps of pyjamas, the cartoon unicorns twisted into an unholy vision, he had realised that if he’d only allowed Mycroft to go and check on Eurus, this wouldn’t have happened.

“No, Lockie, you were in my care and I was the one who chose not to go.” His voice cracked. “I wish it had been me who perished that night,” his older brother gasped around a sob. “I deserved to die, not our sister, not our little Eurus. It should have been me.”

In a flash, Sherlock was on his feet and stepping over the grave, sinking down behind Mycroft and pulling him back into his arms. The older man collapsed back against him, his whole body shaking as his body was wracked with grief. He was still so terribly thin, his ribs and shoulder blades sticking out sharply through his several layers of clothing, his weight hardly registering against the teen. “Don’t say that, Mycie, please don’t ever say that,” Sherlock whispered, his cheek nestling against the soft locks of Mycroft’s hair. 

“They hate me, they must do,” he cried. “They can’t even stand to be around me on the anniversary, always going off to grieve without having me around as a constant reminder of what happened to their only daughter.”

How could someone so intelligent be so blind? Even Sherlock could tell that they left so that  _ Mycroft _ didn’t have to see their pain, so the guilt wouldn’t eat away at him. “That’s not why they go,” he said, but didn’t get to explain further as his brother twisted around in his arms and clung to him, weeping openly. This was the only day of the year that his big brother allowed himself to be so vulnerable, allowing Sherlock a glimpse of the pain and anguish he kept locked away at all other times. The curly haired genius wanted to cry himself at the hurt and guilt that Mycroft felt; would do anything to ease the burden, to make him see that he wasn’t at all to blame. All he could do was hold him, whisper assurances into his hair, and be his rock. All his pent up frustration and hurt from their interactions over the last week was pushed to one side, buried deep so he could concentrate solely on Mycroft and what he needed, so he could be there for him.

They stayed by the grave, Sherlock holding Mycroft for almost an hour, his tears drying up but still holding tightly to his baby brother. The drizzle had turned into a light shower, heavy enough to penetrate the thick branches above them, soaking their clothes, the cold beginning to seep into their bones. Sherlock’s body began to shiver, small tremors that he did his best to hide but he should have known that Mycroft would notice. “We should go,” the scientist murmured, hugging the teen tighter for a moment. “You’re freezing.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. We can stay as long as you need.”

“Don’t be silly. We’ve stayed long enough.” With that, Mycroft got to his feet and offered a hand, pulling Sherlock up as well.

Wiping at the seat of his trousers, trying to dislodge any grass whilst ignoring the way his damp underwear clung to his arse, Sherlock asked, ‘What did you want to do now? You have the whole day off, yeah?”

Mycroft nodded and placed his hand on the small of his brother’s back, urging him out from under the tree, across the graveyard. “How about we head home and spend the rest of the day on the couch watching movies and eating junk food?”

Keeping in mind the sombre occasion, Sherlock tried his best to hide his glee at his brother willingly wanting to consume calorie laden food. “That sounds great. I think we have a pizza in the freezer that we could have for lunch and we could make popcorn.”

“I guess we have ourselves a plan. Any idea what you want to watch?”

“I’ll have to have a look and see what we’ve got,” he said, honestly not caring what movie they chose, so long as he could help distract Mycroft from his feelings of guilt. 

This time when Mycroft reached out and took Sherlock’s hand, he didn’t suppress the feeling of desire that rose up within him. Although Mycroft had  been adamant that nothing could ever happen between them, Sherlock was still hopeful that one day he might be able to change his mind. He squeezed their joined hands and with a slight smile on his lips, they headed for the car.

oOoOo

It may have been the ten year anniversary of their sister’s death, and there was still the worrying aspect of a hacker who had downloaded Mycroft’s personnel file hanging over their heads, but Sherlock was honest enough to admit that in this very moment, he had never been happier. The brothers had arrived home and Sherlock had had a long, hot shower, the water thawing his frozen limbs after spending the morning outside in the chill rain. He had then dried off and dressed in a warm jumper, and then as Mycroft showered, headed to the kitchen and made some fresh popcorn, sprinkling it with a little salt and icing sugar to make the sweet and salty version that his brother enjoyed most. He’d then fetched a blanket and popped on a movie -  _ The Princess Bride  _ \- so they were ready to go when Mycroft came back downstairs. He’d been delighted when his brother had immediately lifted the blanket and climbed under it with Sherlock, their legs tangling together under the warmth. 

By the time Princess Buttercup and The Dread Pirate Roberts were battling the Rodents of Unusual Size, the brothers were slumped against each other, the bowl of popcorn balanced on Sherlock’s knee, and their fingers brushing occasionally as they reached into it. There was a tension in the air that had nothing to do with it being October the 25th, and everything to do with the way their bodies were pressed together, and how both were paying more attention to each other than they were to watching the movie. At one point Sherlock sucked a finger into his mouth, licking off the icing sugar that clung to it and then noticed Mycroft staring at him, his mouth parted slightly, a hungry look in his eyes. The teen blushed and looked away but was secretly pleased that Mycroft couldn’t hide his desire for him any longer.

He longed to lean over, to close the small amount of distance between them and to kiss Mycroft, but he knew that now wasn’t the time. The situation was so delicate between them, and the older man was struggling with his feelings, that Sherlock knew if he did anything rash right now, it could blow up in his face and ruin it forever. He had to be patient - to allow these moments to develop naturally, to show Mycroft that he wasn’t going to be giving up, and that they belonged together.

So when he felt his brother’s head settle onto his shoulder and a hand tentatively reach up to grasp his own, Sherlock just smiled and relaxed into the embrace.

  
  
  
  



	53. Chapter 53

“Check again.”

“I’ve gone over everything four times, Buttercup, and I’m telling you, there’s nothing there.” 

“And I’m telling you that you’re wrong, Stark. Check  _ again _ .”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten as he felt his annoyance at Sherlock start to peak. “Look, I know that you don’t like the guy - hell,  _ I _ don’t like him, but I have looked in every cyber nook and cranny, I’ve dug and dug and dug, and I’m telling you that Grant Ward had nothing to do with this.”

“Loki, make this imbecile see reason,” Sherlock snapped, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at Tony who was on the other side of Loki. They were sitting against a wall in the Lesser Hall, their after school work on their tasks having finished half an hour ago, but the three had taken advantage of the privacy to have a much needed discussion regarding the breach.

“Lokes, tell him that he’s being paranoid,” the short genius begged of his boyfriend.

Loki looked between the both of them, the amusement from earlier when they had started bickering having faded away and now he just looked tense and tired. “I’m not telling either of you anything. You’re not children so you can bloody well sort this out yourselves.”

Wincing at the reprimand, Tony dropped his eyes. He felt guilty at having dragged the taller teen into his argument, knowing that it wasn’t fair to use him as a go between when Sherlock’s stubbornness kicked in. “Sorry, babe,” he apologised quietly.

Seeming unable to stay mad at Tony for long, Loki reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. “It’s okay, I know you just want to get to the bottom of this.” He reached over and grabbed his best friend’s hand and took that as well. “I know that you  _ both _ do. But squabbling with each other isn’t going to get us anywhere.”

Sherlock bit at his plush lower lip. “But we’re not getting anywhere anyway,” he muttered.

Tony was feeling just as disheartened as Sherlock was. They’d not had a lot of time to spend on their investigation, what with the production, the anniversary of Eurus Holmes’ death two weeks ago (which had left the brothers distracted and unable to focus for an entire week), and his month long detention with Principal Hudson, which he’d finished on Wednesday. The upgrade to the OS had only taken a couple of afternoons and he’d spent the remainder of them dusting her office and drinking cups of tea with the old woman while she chatted about anything and everything. He’d not really minded, to be honest, since both sets of his grandparents had died when he was quite young and so he’d never had that sort of figure in his life. As well as being quite an entertaining storyteller, she was keen to hear about Loki and how they had gotten together, cooing over what she called ‘young love’. To have their relationship so readily accepted had made him more happy than he’d thought possible and it was a bit of a shock to find himself a little bit sad when he’d washed the teacups and packed up his bag for the last time. Principal Hudson seemed to sense this and she lay a hand on his shoulder and assured him that her door was always open and he was welcome to drop by for a cuppa and a chat anytime he needed.

“I know it’s frustrating, Sherlock, but I honestly think we’re wasting our time with focussing on Ward,” Tony told the curly haired genius. “If we continue to chase after a false lead, then we won’t  _ ever _ get anywhere. We need to move on.”

Sherlock looked like he wanted to continue arguing, but then he seemed to lose an internal debate with himself and he said, rather contritely, “Fine, let’s move on from Ward.”

“Thank you,” Tony replied, making sure there wasn’t a hint of smugness in his voice. This wasn’t about railroading Sherlock or having his own way to be spiteful - he honestly believed that Ward had nothing to do with the breach, and that the more they investigated him, the longer it would take to discover who the real culprit was. He pulled out an organisational chart they’d stolen a copy of and drew a cross through Ward’s name. There were very few crosses on the paper, since Tony was the only one of them with the skills to hack into personal accounts, which took a lot longer than the movies made it seem. When he did finally get past firewalls and security settings, he would download as much information as possible and then pass it on to his two friends to trawl through. 

Half the crosses had come from Mycroft himself, who had started his own investigations at work. Instead of going through banking and online activity, he did it by striking up a conversation and making deductions. It was much faster, and probably more accurate, but unfortunately he was limited to who he could approach. If he started interacting with every single person who worked at SI and Holmes Inc. then he would quickly draw unwanted attention, so he’d had to be subtle about it, which slowed the process considerably. He had worked through everyone on his own team, and those in the neighbouring labs, so they  _ were _ making some progress.

“I’m going to see if tomorrow after school I can sneak into Dad’s office and access his computer,” Tony told them. 

“What?” Loki squawked, his grip on his boyfriend’s hand tightening. “That’s too dangerous!”

“I’ll only do it if I think it’s safe,” he assured him. “It’s the easiest way to gain access to the more secure files.”

“The hacker seemed to manage it well enough,” Sherlock mused.

“Yes, well, I’m not a cyber criminal, Buttercup,” Tony told him primly. “I can manage well enough but I don’t have anywhere near the skills that they obviously have.” He knew he couldn’t hide the admiration from his voice, but just because he was in awe of their skills, didn’t mean he condoned what the mystery hacker had done.

“What if your father catches you?” Loki’s voice had a slight tremble to it.

Sherlock caught the worry in his best friend’s voice and hesitated. “Perhaps we don’t need to take that risk just yet,” he conceded. “Or we could leave it for when your father is out of town?”

“Wouldn’t work,” Tony told them with a shake of his head. “His office is locked up tighter than a fortress when he’s not there - not even Pepper has access. It  _ needs _ to be when he’s in the building but not in his office.” He noticed how worried the two boys were and warmth rushed through him at knowing how much they both cared. “It’ll be fine, I promise. I won’t take any unnecessary risks. Besides, I’m sure Myc can help me distract Dad for a bit.”

“What would you be doing whilst I was providing a distraction, Anthony?” 

The three teens whipped their heads around to see Mycroft standing in the doorway. “Mycie?” Sherlock asked, shocked.

“It’s past nine,” the scientist told him. “When you weren’t waiting for me in the car park, I thought I’d come and see if everything was alright.” His eyes flickered down to where his brother’s hand was still linked with Loki’s, and then to where Loki was also holding Tony’s hand. Tony didn't miss the flash of jealousy there, so he was sure the other two wouldn’t either. 

Getting to his feet and pulling the other two up, like a chain of plastic monkeys, Tony flashed his friend a grin. “Sorry, I distracted them by having a strategy briefing.”

“I see. And what, pray tell, is my part in your plan?”

“I need to sneak into Dad’s office tomorrow night. I was hoping you could keep him occupied while I did.”

Mycroft considered this, looking much happier when Sherlock finally dropped Loki’s hand. “I’m sure I can arrange something,” he agreed.

“Awesome. I’ll come straight to the lab after school.”

“I shall see you then, Anthony. Shall we go, Lockie?”

“Sure. See you guys tomorrow,” Sherlock said, giving them a wave.

Tony tried not to smirk as Mycroft’s hand went possessively to the small of Sherlock’s back as they exited the hall and he turned to share a look with his boyfriend. “When do you think he’ll stop being an idiot and actually make a move?”

Loki sighed. “I don’t know, but I have a feeling I’ve just made his hit list.”

Tony laughed and pulled the tall teen in for a hug. “He knows there’s nothing between you two as much as I do.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Loki grumbled against his throat. “You weren’t the recipient of his death stare.”

“I’ll protect you from the big, bad scientist,” he promised.

Nipping at his throat hard enough to make Tony squeal, Loki purred, “My hero.”

“Hey, cut that out, you big meanie.” A moment later, his boyfriend was tonguing over the spot, soothing the sting and Tony wished that he  _ could _ bite harder there, that he could freely mark him above his collar so everyone could see it. Unfortunately, ‘everyone’ included Howard Stark and they both knew it was a bad idea to alert the weapons manufacturer to the truth about his son’s relationship status.

Loki’s lips moved upwards, trailing kisses along Tony’s jaw and then they were finally at his mouth, and they stood for a long moment, kissing softly. “You are so amazing,” Tony murmured, his hand cupping the back of Loki’s head and stroking his thumb along his neck.

“As are you, darling.” Loki then sighed and pulled Tony against him, hugging him tightly. 

“What’s wrong, Rudolph?”

“I just realised how late it’s getting and that you’ll have to go now before your father gets mad. It just made me wish that he wasn’t like he is so we didn’t have to hide it from him.”

“Oh, babe, I’m sorry.” Tony hated seeing Loki fretting over anything and the fact that it was his dad who was causing him to worry was even worse.

“It’s not your fault, Tony, and it’s not like we can do anything about it. I was just being silly.”

“You could never be silly.”

“Oh, really?” He had arched a brow and was looking at Tony as if to challenge him. 

“What?” Tony asked, warily.

Grinning impishly, Loki asked, “Did you upload that file like I asked you to?”

Remembering the USB that his boyfriend had handed him before his last detention, he nodded. “Yeah...am I going to regret that?”

“Not at all - it’s not a malicious prank, just paying our respects to someone who has done right by you.”

Completely confused, he simply nodded. “Right...when will I find out what you’ve done?”

“You don’t have long to wait at all,” Loki replied mysteriously.

Despite his best efforts to cajole the information out of his boyfriend with some filthy kisses and lingering gropes before they had to separate for the night, Loki refused to give him any more hints, simply saying, “You’ll know when it happens.” True to his word, Tony didn’t have to wait long at all.

The following morning Tony slipped into his seat in Form, chatting with Bruce about a small robot he was planning to build when their tutour called for everyone to be quiet as Principal Hudson was about to commence her weekly address to the school.The PA system gave a low squeal as it was turned on and everyone quietened down, expecting the national anthem to begin as it did every Friday. Instead of  _ God Save The Queen _ , the  _ Wonder Woman _ theme song began to blast from the speakers.

There was stunned silence from the class until it was broken by Tony bursting out into laughter. The rest of the class soon followed and Tony promised to give Loki the best blow job of his life to say thanks for the ode to the woman who had shown that she cared. 

  
  
  
  
  



	54. Chapter 54

Reaching for his sandwich, Mycroft’s hand grasped only empty air and he stared at the plate in amazement. Distracted as he was by the simulation he was running on his laptop, he’d managed to eat an entire sandwich. He took a moment to listen to his body, slightly worried that he’d have overdone it and his stomach would complain about being stuffed so unusually full, but he soon determined that he was only pleasantly full. Before he even realised what he was doing, he had picked up his phone and sent a photo of his empty plate to a group chat with Sherlock and Tony.

_ {image attached} Your infernal alarms are still working - MH _

_ That’s awesome! Well done us - TS _

_ Good to see - SH _

_ I even ate my crusts….-MH _

_ Do you want to get hair on your chest? - TS _

_ There’s nothing wrong with being a little hirsute - MH _

_ Yes, yes there is - SH _

_ You prefer them smooth, Buttercup? - TS _

_ Stark, we’re all very much aware that there is no  _ **_them_ ** _ …-SH _

Mycroft had reached for his tea and almost did a spit take at this message. He coughed, choking a little, still not entirely used to Sherlock being so blatant with his desire for him. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt warm all over, but he also knew it wasn’t fair to have such reactions when he’d so bluntly rejected Sherlock, telling him that they could never be. It appeared that Tony felt the same way and was urging the young genius to move on.

_ That’s a shame - Dimmock was definitely checking you out today. He’s cute, and when he got his shirt off yesterday there wasn’t a hair on that muscular chest of his - you should totally ask him out - TS _

_ Dimmock is a certified imbecile who still requires spoon feeding by his mother - SH _

_ But you  _ **_didn't_ ** _ deny that he’s cute. Just saying :P - TS _

_ I have eyes, Stark - I don’t think there was anyone in class who didn't enjoy his little strip tease - SH _

A wave of nausea rolled over Mycroft as he was overcome with jealousy at this little tidbit of information. He had no right to prevent Sherlock from moving on - in fact he should  _ encourage _ it - but knowing that he’d even  _ looked _ at another man appreciatively made him want to hurl the contents of his lunch into the nearest rubbish bin. Not allowing Sherlock to be with him but not wanting him to be with anyone else was horribly selfish but Mycroft couldn't prevent those exact thoughts saturating his brain.

_ I’m just saying that you should give it some thought. He’s a nice guy, which you’ll find if you just talk to him -TS _

_ We’ll see - SH _

_ That’s what I like to hear! Side note, you all good to distract Dad tonight, Myc? - TS _

Suppressing the childish urge to ignore Tony in order to punish him for trying to help Sherlock snag a date, Mycroft managed to articulate a polite reply.

_ I’m certain I can manage something, Anthony - MH _

_ Great, I’ll sneak Lokes and Sherlock in with me this afternoon and we’ll go from there - TS _

_ See you then, Mycie - SH _

Mycroft locked the screen and pushed his phone as far across the workbench as he could get it, his jealousy of this Dimmock character eating away at him. Whoever this little upstart was, he could never care for Sherlock the way he did! That Tony could even think that he could be a good match for his brother made Mycroft see red. How could Tony betray him like this? He was one of the few people in the world trusted with the knowledge that Mycroft loved Sherlock more than he should, and the way he used that was to try and set his brother up with someone else! It felt like the ultimate betrayal, and for the next few hours, the scientist could do nothing but sit and dwell on it. He accomplished next to nothing all day and was snappish and surly to his fellow colleagues with even Pepper avoiding him.

By the time Tony darkened his doorway that afternoon, Mycroft’s bad mood had only increased. He glared at the teen, who for some reason was alone, and this only made him even angrier. “I thought you were bringing Sherlock and Loki with you?” he barked, foregoing a greeting.

Tony looked at him with a faintly amused expression. “I got them as far as the second floor but then I ran into Pep. I hid them in a meeting room and they’ll wait there for ten minutes until we can be sure she’s gone. I’ll duck down and get them shortly.”

“Hmph,” was the only response he could find to that.

“Someone’s grumpy,” Tony mused. Mycroft simply glared at him and the teen sighed and closed the door. “Okay, let’s clear the air before the others get here.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Mycroft declared, turning and tapping away at his keyboard.

“Myc, I’m going to be blunt,” his friend told him, closing the laptop and drawing his attention. “You’re being a dick and it needs to stop. Right now.”

“What? How dare you!”

“Uh uh! I don’t want to hear it. You can’t tell me you don’t know how badly you’re behaving right now.”

Mycroft could feel himself flushing red as he was berated by the teen. He suddenly felt ashamed and his shoulders slumped as the fight went out of him. “I do,” he admitted.

“Look, I get that you’re upset and jealous but you made your decision. I honestly believe that the two of you can make a go of it, that between the four of us we can keep your secret from everyone else. You seem to think differently though, which is fine, but Sherlock shouldn’t be miserable because of that. If you don’t want him, then I intend to help him find someone who does.”

“But I do!” Mycroft blurted before he could help himself.

Tony gave him a pointed look. “You’ve got a funny way of showing it then. Look, Myc, you need to get yourself sorted and figure out what it is exactly you want, and what you’re willing to do. If you don’t want to take a risk to be with Sherlock, then you have to let him go. You can’t throw a jealous tantrum every time he shows an interest in someone else.”

“Do you think he really  _ is _ interested in this Dimmock fellow?” he asked in a small voice.

Tony gave him a fond smile. “I don’t think so - I think he was just saying that to make me quit nagging him, but there  _ will _ eventually be others that do catch his eye once he’s over you.You need to be prepared for that.”

“It kills me to even think of him with someone else,” he almost whispered.

Tony sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want my personal opinion?”

“Of course, Anthony. You know I always value your thoughts.”

“If your reaction today has shown anything it’s that you  _ do _ love him and want him. I know you’re scared, and it’s risky, but I really think that it’s a risk you need to take. You’re perfect for one another and smart enough to keep it quiet. Sherlock isn’t the sort who shouts details of his personal life from the rafters, he won’t care that you need to keep this hidden and secret, as long as he can be with you then that’s all that matters to him. Since Lokes and I won’t ever say a word about it, I think it’ll be safe enough. But best of all, you guys will be  _ happy _ .”

“But what if -”

Tony cut him off before he could finish his sentence. “No, Myc, don’t go down the ‘what if’ path. You’re not on your own and if something happens then we’ll  _ all _ jump in to deal with it, okay. For once in your life just think about what  _ you _ want. Can you do that?”

Sighing, he nodded. “I’ll give it some thought.”

Pulling him in for a quick hug, Tony smiled at him. “That’s all I can ask for. I’d better go and grab those two fiends before they stumble across plans for a missile and take over the world.”

Mycroft managed to laugh weakly. “They’d think that would be a great lark.”

The teen shook his head, “Nutters, both of them.” He paused by the doorway. “Are we good?” he asked, hesitantly.

Mycroft huffed out a small laugh. “Of course, Anthony. You’ve always been the one to pull me into line.”

“Well, it’s not like I have to do it often.”

“Maybe not, but I’m glad you’re there when it’s needed.” He gave a wry smile. “Don’t think I don’t know what you were doing though.”

The teen gave him his most innocent look. “I surely have  _ no _ idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t. I know that you deliberately brought the subject of that boy up in our group chat to get a rise out of me.”

“I’m not saying that you’re right but maybe, just  _ maybe _ I knew you needed a bit of a hand to come to a few realisations.” He gave him a wink. “Did it work?”

“Yes, Anthony, your cunning plan worked.”

“Then it was worth it. Back in a tick.”

He watched as his young friend left, unable to help the chuckle that escaped his lips. You wouldn’t think it by simply looking at him, but Tony was one of the most caring individuals that the scientist had ever come across. He was more grateful than he could ever express to have such a friend.

A few minutes later, Tony returned, darting into the lab followed quickly by Sherlock and Loki. They closed the door behind them, locking it for good measure, and Tony peered through the slatted blinds to make sure that no one had seen them. Sherlock looked over at him and Mycroft felt like his heart was in his throat when he smiled shyly. He would never get over the sheer beauty of his brother, and he wondered once more why he didn't just throw caution to the wind and give in to his heart’s desires.

“Right, operation ‘Belly of the Beast’ is a go,” Tony announced.

Ah, right - at this very moment he had to distract the CEO of a global weapons manufacturing company who also just happened to be their greatest business partner in order for his teenage accomplice to sneak into his office, illegally hack into his computer, and try to find clues as to who could have hacked  _ him _ and stolen his personnel file. Yep, the dilemma of his love life was going to have to wait - Mycroft had work to do and rules to break.

“Right, what do you need me to do?”

 


	55. Chapter 55

Wiping sweaty palms on his jeans, Tony walked down the hallway towards his dad’s office, trying to look completely casual.  _ Yep, nothing to see here, totally  _ **_not_ ** _ on my way to break into your boss’s office and hack his computer, nope, not at all, move along. _ He couldn’t help but pause as he crossed the threshold into the outer room where Pepper’s desk was. The gatekeeper wasn’t at her post, as Mycroft had successfully corralled her as well when he’d requested that Howard come to his lab to check over the latest phone design. Loki and Sherlock were hiding in an empty office midway between Mycroft’s lab and Tony’s destination, ready to alert him if they saw either the CEO or his PA returning to their stations. Everything seemed good to go so he pushed his nerves to one side and stepped inside his dad’s office.

The room beyond was almost spartan in its furnishings. Howard’s desk was a large, glass contraption situated in front of a floor to ceiling window, his leather chair looming ominously in the shadow. Two guest chairs sat some distance in front of the desk, offering no cover whatsoever. If anyone walked in while Tony was busy, he had nowhere to hide and would be exposed. Taking a deep breath and knowing he had no other option, he crossed the room and slid into the chair. He plugged in his USB and woke the PC. He was surprised to find that Howard hadn't locked it, expecting he would have to crack the password. On one hand, Tony considered himself lucky that he could immediately begin to work, but on the other he was deeply disturbed by his dad’s lack of security. His actions lately left a lot to be desired and if Tony was wondering if Howard was still capable of successfully running the company, then it stood to reason that others were likely thinking it as well. The teen resolved to keep his ears open the next time they entertained the board at their manor house, especially when he was around Obadiah Stane. The Vice President of the company was the most ruthless of the board members and the most likely to lead the charge of a takeover.

Tony was more than familiar with the company’s operating system, and he quickly accessed the folders he needed. He avoided all areas that held classified files and documents, concentrating his search area to the administrative side. Filtering through all the information stored here would not only take an impossibly long time, but would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. Instead he was looking for a list of people who had certain levels of access which would help to narrow down the list of their suspects. He soon found what he was after, and after glancing nervously at the door, he began to copy across the file. 

While he waited for the transfer to complete, he opened up his dad’s calendar, browsing his appointments, staring woodenly at the numerous names that populated it. Natalie from Legal. Julia from Logistics. Alice from Accounts. Ling from Legal. Lucia from Admin. Gloria from Development. Bronwyn from Tech.Tony felt sick as he saw his father’s blatant disregard for his marriage laid out in precisely scheduled slots. Maria had never been the best mother, but she was still his mom and Tony felt outraged on her behalf. He also felt a pang of sadness for Pepper. Although he’d been furious when he’d learned of the affair, once it was clear that it was a long term thing, he’d become a little more accepting. It was clear that Howard was incapable of being faithful to Maria, but at least he had contained his dalliances to his PA. Tony adored Pepper and when his initial anger had cooled, he found he was glad that out of everyone, it had been her. Then things had ended and Howard had gone on a spree, essentially flaunting these other women in front of his PA. Tony was sure that Pepper would have left the company, as devastated as she’d been, but she had shown herself to be a true professional, going about her business with hardly a hint of how heartbroken she was. The teen knew that the company only ran as well as it did due to her diligence, a fact that Howard seemed blind to. He had no idea how lucky he was that Pepper hadn’t followed the expected path and washed her hands of him altogether. It was entirely possible that Stark Industries wouldn’t recover from the fallout of such a disaster.

There was a soft  _ beep _ and Tony saw the progress bar flash as the transfer of the file to his thumb drive was complete. He ejected the device and popped it in his pocket just as the door swung open and Howard strode inside. As his father stopped dead in shock, the young genius’ fingers flew across the keyboard, then hit enter.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Howard demanded after he recovered his senses.

“Just scheduling you an appointment,” Tony said as innocently as possible.

His dad stalked around the desk and shoved Tony out of the way. He glared down at the screen, reading the newly created entry.  _ December 18 - Maria’s birthday. Try to keep it in your pants just this once, for mom. _

“You insolent little shit,” Howard roared, turning and backhanding his son across the cheek. “How dare you?”

Tony staggered back from the force of the blow, his hand lifting to cradle his face. He could feel blood trickle from where the skin had split across his cheekbone and he winced at the sting of it. “Just doing my part to try and keep this family together,” he spat.

“This is none of your fucking business. What gives you the right to do such a thing?” Howard yelled.

“The right?” Tony asked in a shocked voice. “What gives me the  _ right _ ? How about the fact that my dad is fucking everything that moves in a five mile radius while my  _ mom _ is oblivious at home?” His voice rose in volume until he was shouting. “Or the fact that you are tearing this goddamn family apart and you don’t even seem to care! Or maybe the fact that you have never, for one second, even acted like you give a shit about me.” Tony knew the situation was escalating beyond his control but now that he had started, he found he couldn't stop. “You’re supposed to be my fucking  _ dad _ but instead, you act like you never wanted me.”

“I _didn't_ want you!” the older man screamed, his face bright red in anger. “You’ve been nothing but a thorn in my side!”

Tony reeled as if he'd been struck once more, staring in shock as his father’s words sunk in. “Wow, so the truth finally comes out,” he stated bitterly.

“So it does,” Howard confirmed, his voice hard. “Maria wanted a child and I gave her one to shut her up, but I never wanted you, Tony. It took her a few years to realise that she didn't either.”

“What?” he choked out.

Howard sneered at him and Tony’s heart shattered into a thousand pieces. “I thought it would be obvious,  _ son _ ,” he said derisively. “Maria thought that a child would complete our family, and she got caught up in the fairytale of it all, believing the hype and the lies. Then the brutal reality set in - the screaming baby, the loss of her social life, the way her body sagged and never returned to what it had once been. The responsibility overwhelmed her and she realised that she had made a mistake. Why do you think we never had a second?”

“So... you never wanted me? You don’t want me?” Tony whispered.

“Oh, there are  _ some _ benefits,” his dad said in an offhand manner. “The tax benefits for having a dependant are small but worthwhile, plus there’s the fact that once you turn eighteen you’ll technically be able to run the company which I can use to keep the leeches at bay. You’re a convenient negotiating tool when it comes to the board, I’ll give you that.”

“That’s all I am to you?” he asked, his voice breaking. “A bargaining chip? That’s it?”

“Pretty much,” Howard confirmed dismissively.

“You bastard,” Tony yelled, throwing himself at his dad, his fist swinging. Howard blocked the blow and struck out instead, his fist connecting with his son’s jaw, sending him flying onto the ground.

“What the hell is going on here?” a voice demanded from the doorway at the same time as someone gasped. 

Tony looked over to see both Mycroft and Pepper standing there, wide eyed and shocked.

“This is a family matter and does  _ not _ concern you,” Howard snapped at their audience.

“You’re  _ not _ my family!” Tony cried, staggering to his feet. “I hate you! I never want to see you again!” He turned and started towards the door but his arm was grabbed roughly from behind. 

“We’re not done here yet, boy,” Howard growled.

He wrenched his arm away and glared at the man. “Yes we are,” Tony barked. “I’m leaving and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Howard looked from his son over to his shocked PA and business associate. Obviously not wanting to cause any further drama, he shook his head. “Fine, go, but when you eventually come crawling back to me, I expect you to apologise for your insolence.”

“Fuck you,” Tony snapped, pushing past Mycroft and Pepper and storming from the room. 

Blinded by the tears streaming down his face, Tony walked aimlessly, unsure of where he was headed. He eventually made his way to an empty meeting room and he walked inside, closing the door behind him before sliding down the wall to the floor. His whole body shook as he cried, the entire foundation of his life crumbling away before him. He had known that his folks would never win Parents of the Year but he’d thought that they had done their best. To hear directly from the horse’s mouth that he wasn’t wanted, that he'd never been wanted, was more than he could handle. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the door opened and then Loki was there. Arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against a warm chest, and he leaned into the embrace willingly, his entire body trembling as he cried. There was the sound of the door closing and then more people were kneeling next to him, putting their arms around him. He looked up through his tears to see Mycroft and Sherlock had joined them, embracing him as well.

“Forget about them,” Mycroft whispered, wiping tears from his young friend’s cheek. “We’re your family, Anthony, the family that loves you, the only family that matters.”

“We’ll always be here for you,” Loki said.

“You don’t have to put up with him anymore,” Sherlock added in his deep, rumbly voice.

“But where will I go?” Tony asked, his whole life falling apart around him.

He felt lips press against his temple and Loki hugged him tighter. “With me, darling. You’ll always have a place with me.”

He couldn't reply, just cried harder, but sitting there, embraced on all sides, surrounded by people who genuinely cared for him, Tony had the feeling that maybe things weren’t quite as bad as he thought after all.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs a hug so bad. On the count of three, group hug! One, two three...


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I've been so terribly mean to poor Tony :( This is a much fluffier chapter however, so please lower your pitchforks...

The car pulled to a stop against the curb and Loki looked up to see Mycroft twisting in his seat to look over his shoulder at them. “We’ll be back as soon as we can,” he assured the green eyed teen. “You said it was Gloria we should ask for?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, she’s the cook there. She was very nice to us.”

The scientist nodded. “Hopefully she’ll let us in. If not, well, we’ll figure something out.”

“Thank you for helping,” he said with a small smile, glancing down at Tony who was still slumped against his chest. His boyfriend hadn't said a word since they’d left Stark Industries, he’d just rested against Loki, staring sightlessly out the window as the other three had made plans. Frigga’s words echoed in Loki’s mind, an assurance that if Tony ever needed somewhere to go, he was welcome at the Odinsons. Mycroft had volunteered himself and Sherlock to go and collect some of Tony’s possessions before Howard left work for the day, and the tall teen had told him that he was sure that Gloria would give them access. There wasn’t much else they could do immediately but at least Tony would be safe and that was all that mattered.

“He’ll be okay,” Sherlock assured his best friend. “He’s got you and that’s all he’ll need.”

“He’s not just got me though,” Loki replied with a smile. “He’s got all of us.”

“We’ll be back back as soon as we can,” Mycroft told him.

Loki nodded and opened the door, gently urging Tony to climb out after him. He shut the door and with one final wave from Sherlock, the car was speeding off, leaving them alone. “Come on, darling, let’s get you inside.”

It was a struggle getting his unresponsive boyfriend up the path to the front door. Tony had seemed to have shut down entirely and his feet dragged as he was guided along. Loki managed to get the door open and maneuvered the shorter genius inside, using his foot to push the door closed behind him. “Loki? Is that you?” Thor’s voice boomed from the sitting room. His honest face soon appeared, darkening as he took in the scene.

“Help me with him?” Loki gasped. “He’s heavier than he looks.”

Thor was at his side in an instant and he easily supported half the weight, helping his adoptive brother to guide the dazed teen into the sitting room and onto the couch. Frigga appeared in the doorway, drawn to the commotion. “Good heavens, what’s happened?” she cried, rushing forward.

“It’s a long story,” Loki said sadly.

Frigga bent over the couch and touched Tony’s face gently, tracing over the split skin of his cheek and mouth. “Thor, go and get the first aid kit and the ice packs from the freezer. Quickly now.” The football star darted off, hurrying to comply with her instructions. When he was gone, she turned her attention back to her youngest son. “Loki, I need to know who did this to him. Was it the same boys who hurt you?”

He shook his head. “No, Mother. It was his father.”

She gasped. “Howard Stark did this?”

“Howard Stark did what?” Odin asked from behind them. Loki looked up to see that he had followed Thor back into the room. Frigga moved to accept the supplies from Thor, allowing her husband to see for himself. “What the hell?” the lawyer growled as he took in the sight of the beaten boy. “Tell us what happened, son.”

Loki slumped down onto the couch next to Tony, taking hold of his hand and watching as Frigga began to clean the wounds. He knew he had to chose his next words wisely, not wanting to confess that they had been secretly hacking into confidential files. “We were at Stark Industries helping Mycroft with a project. Tony went to see his dad about something, I’m not sure what about, and after he'd been gone for some time, Mycroft got worried and went after them. Tony and Howard had gotten into an argument and his dad slapped him, then he told him that he’d never wanted kids, that he never wanted Tony. He also apparently told Tony that his mum didn’t want him either, that they both wished he’d never been born. I think Tony took a swing at his dad but Howard punched him instead. Tony then said he was leaving, that he didn't want to ever go back there.” His eyes closed as his head slumped back against the back of the couch. “It took us ages to find him, and I didn't know where else to take him that was safe.”

He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see Odin looking down at him, his single eye filled with compassion. “You did the right thing, son, bringing him here.”

“Oh, the poor love,” Frigga whispered, wiping a cotton ball soaked in disinfectant across Tony’s cheek.

“Sherlock and Mycroft have gone to the manor to try and get some of his stuff, but I’m not sure if they’ll manage to or not.”

“If they don’t, I’ll make arrangements with Maria,” Odin told him. 

“Is this going to cause trouble for you?” the teen asked nervously.

Frigga huffed. “Howard Stark can try and take us on if he wants but I can guarantee you that he will not succeed, love.”

“You let us worry about that, Loki,” his father reassured him. “You just worry about your young man.”

He swallowed hard, his worry slowly dissipating. Loki had been concerned about how his parents would react, especially his father, when he’d brought his boyfriend home. Although he had seemed to accept it when Thor had accidentally revealed that he was seeing Tony, having the reality of his son’s homosexuality thrust upon him like this was an entirely different matter. Tony was here in the flesh, and Loki was requesting that he stay here as well. Luckily it appeared that his father was alright with it.

“Is he going to be okay?” Loki asked as his mother finished cleaning the blood off Tony’s face.

Frigga nodded as she applied a butterfly clip to his cheek. “I believe so. We’ll let him rest tonight and see how he is in the morning. If he experiences any dizziness or feels sick, we’ll take him to a doctor then.”

“Shall I make up the bed in the spare room?” Thor offered.

Frigga gave him an odd look. “Why would you do that, Thor? Clearly he’ll be staying in Loki’s room.”

Loki felt himself blushing, not expecting that reply at all. Thor seemed perturbed as well. “Really? When Jane stayed that one time she had to sleep in there.”

“Yes well, Loki can’t get Tony pregnant can he?” their mother told him pragmatically.

Thor’s mouth gaped open and Loki blushed even more. Odin laughed out loud, the sound seeming to rouse Tony from his insensate state. “Tony?” Loki asked, moving closer to cup his cheek.

“Lokes?” he asked in a dull voice. “Where are we?” With listless eyes he looked around the room.

“You’re somewhere safe, son,” Odin told him kindly. 

“We’re at my house,” the green eyed teen explained. “Mother has tended to your injuries. Do you need anything? Painkillers or something to eat?”

Tony shook his head. “No, if I eat now I’ll just barf.”

“How about we get you to bed then?”

The shorter boy’s eyes widened a little in fear. “No! Please, Lokes, don’t leave me alone yet.”

“Hey, it’s okay, Tony - my parents are happy for you to stay with me. I won’t leave you, I promise.”

He seemed to relax at this and he slumped against Loki once more. “Okay, come on, let’s get you upstairs.” He looked up at his brother. “Thor?”

The blonde nodded and stooped to help pull Tony to his feet. Between the two of them, they managed to guide him upstairs and into Loki’s bedroom, with Frigga following soon after carrying a large glass of water and two pills. They helped him onto the bed, and Tony flopped down onto the mattress, resting on top of the covers. Loki decided to leave him there for now and would help him into bed properly once the brothers had returned with Tony’s things and they were left alone. 

“There’s some water here, love,” Frigga told the beaten teen, “as well as some paracetamol if you need it later. If you need anything at all, just get Loki to give us a shout.”

“Thanks,” Tony mumbled, turning his face so he could look at her. “Sorry to be such a pain.”

“Oh, sweetheart it’s no problem at all,” she assured him, reaching down to card a hand through his hair. “I’m just so sorry that you’ve had to go through this.”

“How can he hate me so much?” he asked in a pained voice. “What could I have done to make him hate me?” He gasped as a sob escaped him and then he buried his face into the pillow once more as he cried. Frigga exchanged a sorrowful look with Loki and as her youngest positioned himself on one side of Tony, she sat on the other, stroking his hair and comforting him as best she could. Thor looked on from his place at the side of the bed and Loki knew that if Howard Stark was within spitting distance right now, the blonde footballer would throw a few punches of his own.

It was roughly fifteen minutes later, just as Tony had fallen into a fitful sleep, that the lights of a car flashed across the window. Thor looked outside and nodded. “It’s the Holmes boys,” he announced.

It wasn't long before Sherlock and Mycroft were stepping into the room. Mycroft was pulling a suitcase and Sherlock had a duffle bag over his shoulder, which he dropped onto the floor, and under his other arm was one of the small robots from Tony’s room. “We packed up everything we could,” the scientist told them. “I’ve got a few more things in my car that were easy to carry but we’ll have to make arrangements for the rest of his things another time.”

“I’m sure he’ll be grateful that you managed to get this much,” Loki told them.

“Can we do anything else?” Sherlock asked, his gaze on his slumbering friend.

“I don't think so,” Loki replied.

“I think we should leave Tony to get some rest,” Frigga said. “I’d like a word with you before you go though, Mycroft.”

The redhead nodded. “Certainly.”

Sherlock set the robot down on the bedside table and leaned over to give Loki a hug. “Take care of him,” he whispered.

Loki hugged him back. “I will. Thank you, Sherlock, for everything.”

“Let me know if you need anything. Do you think you’ll be there tomorrow?” he asked, and Loki knew he was talking about the workshop for  _ Eternal Love _ .

“I’m not sure. Maybe. It’ll depend on how Tony is feeling. He might welcome the distraction, especially since opening night is next Saturday, but if he’s not well enough, then I’m not going to leave him alone.”

His friend flashed him a grin. “Fury will be pretty pissed, dare I say, even  _ furious _ .”

Loki shrugged. “That’s his problem. I’ll text you and let you know, okay.”

The curly haired genius nodded and leaned down for another hug, then followed Mycroft and Thor from the room. Frigga brushed a kiss to Loki’s temple and smiled warmly at him. “It’ll be okay, sweetheart. He’s safe here and we’re not going to let Howard touch a hair on his head, I swear.”

“Thank you, Mother.”

“You get some rest as well - you need it. See you in the morning.”

”Good night.”

She stood and left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Loki shuffled down, fitting himself against Tony and throwing an arm over him, just holding him close. So much had changed in the past several hours that it was hard to process, so he tried not to think about it, simply concentrated on the feel of the warm body pressed against his, and vowing to keep Tony safe. 

“Lokes?” Tony mumbled, turning over and nuzzling against his throat.

“I’m here, darling.”

“‘m tired.”

“Let me help you get undressed and we’ll go to bed. How does that sound?”

“Mmm, nice. I liked falling asleep with you that one time.”

“Well, I guess the silver lining of tonight’s events is that you get to fall asleep with me  _ every _ night from now on.”

Loki nudged Tony until he was sitting up and he unbuttoned his school shirt. “You’re not going to leave me too, are you?” his boyfriend asked, his voice hardly more than whisper.

Loki cupped his cheek and kissed him gently on the lips. “Darling, I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

Tony dropped his head a little and rested his forehead against Loki’s. “Thank you. I adore you, do you know that?”

“I do, darling, and I adore you.”

They managed to get Tony out of his trousers and down to his boxers, and Loki quickly stripped off to just his underwear as well. He slipped under the covers beside his boyfriend but before he could hit the lamp, Tony sat up, staring at the bedside table. “Dum-E? What’s he doing here?”

Loki smiled as he looked at the robot. “Sherlock brought him over.”

“Oh, wow, that’s awesome.” Tony slumped back down onto the bed and as Loki flipped the switch on the lamp, he saw that his boyfriend had a smile on his face.


	57. Chapter 57

The drive home from Loki’s house was spent in silence. Sherlock couldn’t help but glance over at his brother every now and then but Mycroft was so lost in thought that he didn't seem to even notice. Howard Stark’s latest behaviour was something that the scientist would not be able to forgive and it would likely have grave consequences for the partnership between Stark Industries and Holmes Inc. Sherlock wasn’t aware of the fine print of the contract but considering the Odinsons were SI’s lawyers, the curly haired teen was almost certain it would be bulletproof. Breaking the partnership off would probably be exceedingly costly for the family business, but if it was at all possible, Sherlock knew that his father and especially his brother would choose their morals over money.

Resting his forehead against the cool glass of the window, Sherlock closed his eyes against the bright street lights. His gut churned with worry for Tony and if the situation hadn't been so dire, he would have laughed at himself for becoming so sentimental. He’d never expected to have friends - plural - considering himself lucky that he’d found Loki. When Tony Stark had first captured his best friend’s attention, Sherlock had been wary. He had seen before how people had discarded their friends when they found a partner, and although he had hoped that Loki wouldn’t be one of _those_ people, there had been no way to tell for sure. Then the unimaginable had happened - not only had Loki ensured that his new found relationship didn't impact negatively on his friendship at all, but ever so slowly, Tony had wormed his way into Sherlock’s inner circle. Considering the shorter genius was also close with Mycroft, which was a matter of some contention for Sherlock, he’d had twice the obstacles to navigate and yet Tony had still managed to somehow become someone that Sherlock could count on.

Tony was officially one of Sherlock’s friends, and now he was in trouble. Worrying about Loki was second nature to the curly haired genius, but to be so worried for someone else was new territory. He knew what to do when Loki was in trouble, knew how to make him laugh and to stop him from fretting, but he had no idea what to do for Tony. Mycroft would probably know but he seemed too deep in thought to ask him for his advice right now. At least Loki’s family had accepted Tony with open arms and he would be safe there. It wasn’t going to fix the issue, but it was a start. Plus, he had Loki. Sherlock had first hand experience with how amazing the tall teen was when others were in need.

They reached the house but even after Mycroft had turned off the engine, the brothers remained seated. “What will happen now?” Sherlock asked after a while.

Mycroft sighed, a heavier sigh than any twenty three year old should have to sigh. “I’m not sure. I need to speak to Father and I’m guessing he will call a board meeting to discuss the situation.”

The teen snorted. “We both know that they won’t give a shit about something like this - they’ll go the route that best lines their pockets.”

“Lockie, you seem to think that they’re all theatrical, fat, scheming old men like they have in the movies. Father has worked with and knows all of our board members and I believe that they’ll follow his lead in this. We’re not a tiny little company anymore with no bargaining power, we have some muscle of our own. Splitting from SI wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“But we wouldn’t walk away unscathed.”

“No, probably not, but we need to weigh the pros and cons before we make a decision.”

It was Sherlock’s turn to sigh. “Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“I hope so, Lockie. He’s not alone, which is the most important thing, but it’s going to be hard for him. To find that neither of your parents really care...well, I can’t even imagine how that must feel.”

“I hate Howard Stark so much.”

“He’s no saint, that’s for sure.” Mycroft paused and then surprised Sherlock by leaning over and hugging him. “Thank you for being there for Anthony.”

“He’s my friend, Mycie.”

“I know, but I appreciate it all the same.”

Sherlock swallowed hard, enjoying the warmth of his brother pressed against him. Mycroft hadn't let go as yet and as the conversation ceased, tension seemed to build between them. He didn't know what to do since he didn't want to break away, but the urge to kiss Mycroft was growing stronger and stronger. In the end, he pressed his face to his brother’s shoulder, his lips finding the material of his jacket. He felt Mycroft tense slightly and knew that he’d not been able to hide his action, but he didn't care. He raised his head, finding himself mere inches away from Mycroft, close enough to feel the warmth of his breath on his cheek.

“Lockie,” Mycroft murmured, his pale blue eyes searching his.

“Yes?” he asked, breathless.

Mycroft began to say something but stopped, his eyes darting away. “We should go inside,” he said instead. “It’s cold out here and I don’t want you to catch a chill.”

Sherlock huffed out a breath, feeling his frustration peak. It was so much more difficult now, knowing that his brother felt the same way but that he was refusing to take that next step. Despite what he had told Sherlock, the teen _knew_ that Mycroft was struggling with his desire also, which made it even worse that he was still resisting. If he felt no attraction towards Sherlock, then he could have accepted that nothing would ever happen and move on, but Mycroft _did_ and it made this entire charade completely pointless.

Sherlock pulled away from his brother and got out of the car, stomping towards the front door. He heard Mycroft exit the car and hurry after him, stopping as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “What?” he demanded.

“Lockie, I…”

“You _what_ , Mycie? Tell me! You enjoy dragging this out and making me miserable? You enjoy being a tease? You wish I’d go away and you’d never see me again?”

“What, no!” Mycroft said, aghast. “I don’t think any of those things!”

“Then _why_? Why are you preventing there from being an _us_? Why are you holding me at arms length?”

“You know why!” his brother snapped. “Being together in that way, someone will find out and it will destroy your life!”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take!”

“Well I’m _not_!”

They heard a sound from inside and lowered their voices so neither of their parents would come and investigate. “So what, we’re just going to continue to dance around how we feel? Try and ignore the giant fucking elephant in the room?” Sherlock hissed.

“This is the way it has to be, Lockie! Surely you must realise that,” Mycroft pleaded.

“No, no I refuse to believe that. I think that you’re using this as an excuse to stay in your comfort zone, where nothing ever changes and you don’t have to ever walk on the edge. You’re happy there because you know that I reciprocate your feelings but you don’t have to act on them, so you stay safe but we’re _both_ miserable. Well I’ll tell you right now, I’m not going to wait forever.”

“What do you mean?” the older man whispered.

Feeling terrible for even thinking of bringing it up, but knowing what an impact it had had on him earlier that day, Sherlock told Mycroft, “There are other people out there who are interested in me. They’re not you, and I can never feel the same way about them as I do you, but if I can’t have you, then I don’t want to be alone.”

“But, you...no, I can’t...Lockie, don’t…”

Mycroft seemed so utterly shattered by this statement, that Sherlock felt overcome with guilt. It was a bald faced lie - even _if_ someone like Dimmock really had been checking him out (and he was sure that Tony had just said that to get a reaction out of the scientist), Sherlock would never be interested in them. He couldn’t because they _weren’t Mycroft_. But his brother didn't need to know that. “Look, I’m not going to do anything right away, but I’m not going to wait forever. You need to make up your mind, Mycie, and in the meantime? Well, I’m going to show you _exactly_ what you’re missing out on.” He smirked and then pushed past his brother to unlock the door.

“Lockie, what does that mean?” Mycroft asked, his eyes wide. Sherlock ignored him and strode inside. “Lockie!” his brother hissed. “What did you mean by that?”

Turning and winking at him, Sherlock loped to the stairs and headed up them, swaying his hips in what he hoped was a seductive manner as he went. He reached the hallway and hurried to his room, shutting the door even though he was sure that Mycroft wouldn’t follow him. He would have to speak immediately with their father and that gave Sherlock the time he needed to prepare.

Pushing all thoughts of Tony’s distress and the worry about the whole situation to one side, Sherlock began to gather the items he would need. There was nothing he could do at the moment to help his friend, and so the least he could so was to use this time to further his own cause. He would be playing with fire, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and Sherlock Holmes was beyond desperate now.

oOoOo

Mycroft walked wearily down the hallway, pausing as he reached the closed door of Sherlock’s room. He hesitated, debating whether or not he should wake his brother and talk to him, but finally decided not to. It was late and they were both emotionally charged from the day’s events so any conversation that they had right now wouldn’t be productive. He would talk to him tomorrow, try to get him to see reason, though a big part of him hoped that maybe his younger brother would convince him to throw caution to the wind instead.

His father had decided that they would need to have a board meeting, as he had suspected, and so until they gathered on Monday, there was little the scientist could do about the situation. Luckily, Siger had been just as disgusted by Howard’s behaviour as Mycroft had been, and if the Odinsons hadn't taken Tony in, he was sure his father would have offered him sanctuary here. Considering how delicate the situation was going to get, it had probably worked out for the best that way, but still, it was the thought that counted.

Mycroft pushed open his own bedroom door and froze as he took in the sight before him. Sherlock lay on his bed, covers tangled around his feet, completely naked, his very erect cock ( _don’t look, don’t look don’t look_ ) sliding between his closed fist, his head thrown back and his eyes closed in ecstacy. His thumb rubbed over the head of his cock ( _dammit, you looked!_ ) and a breathy moan escaped his throat. Mycroft’s mouth dropped open as he watched his baby brother wank, unable to say anything at all.

Suddenly, Sherlock’s eyes flew open and his eyes locked on Mycroft’s. His lips quirked into a smirk as his hand flew over his cock, faster and faster, the lube he had slicked himself generously with making a wet, squelching noise. Mycroft whined in the most undignified manner as Sherlock moaned yet again, his hips thrusting as he fucked his fist, his gaze still locked on his brother’s. And then his whole body stiffened, and Sherlock quickly rolled over, spurting thick ropes of come all over Mycroft’s sheet.

He stayed kneeling, his pert arse in the air directly in front of Mycroft’s face and the redhead couldn't help but gaze upon its perfection. Then Sherlock climbed off the bed, reaching down to retrieve his bottle of lube, and he sauntered past Mycroft. He stopped and looked down at his hand, seeming to realise that a glob of semen had dripped onto his palm. He reached up and ran his hand lovingly down Mycroft’s cheek, smearing the skin with his come, _marking_ him. Then he pressed a quick kiss to his clean cheek and made his way to the door, seeming intent on wandering back to his bedroom naked, and clearly post orgasmic.

Moving faster than he thought possible, Mycroft grabbed the robe off the back of his chair and hurried across to his brother, draping the satin gown over his shoulders. Sherlock turned his head, lifted the collar and inhaled deeply. “Why thank you,” he purred. “Now we _both_ have something that smells like the other.” He nodded towards the mess he’d left on his brother’s sheets and then disappeared from the room.

Gulping as the door closed behind him, Mycroft looked over at the mess on his bed, knowing he would have to change the sheets before he could sleep. However, before he could sleep, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Unzipping his trousers, he crossed to the bed and freed his own erection, shuddering as he scooped Sherlock’s still warm release into his hand and smeared it over his length.

 

 


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just to let you know that I'm upping the chapters posted a week to 4. Yay! I'm about 16 chapters ahead and I'm entering the final arc of the story so it should only take me a few more weeks (if that) to complete it. I'll now be posting Tues, Thurs, Sat, and Sun :-)   
> Love, the meaniepants, Scarletmanuka x

Tony’s eyes fluttered open and the first thing he noticed was the warmth at his back and an arm slung over his hip. He sighed in contentment and snuggled back against Loki, refusing to allow the events of the previous day to ruin the second time he’d gotten to wake up entwined with his boyfriend. His situation could be worse, so much worse. He could be alone, with nowhere to go and no other option but to crawl back to his dad and grovel for forgiveness. Instead he had been welcomed with open arms by not only Loki but his family as well. He knew the stark reality (hah!) of his situation would soon hit him, but for now he was determined to just enjoy this quiet moment while it lasted and worry about the rest later.

As the minutes ticked by, the sun crept across the room through the open blinds, climbing up and over the bed. Loki stirred as the light hit his face and he grimaced in his sleep, turning his face to burrow against Tony’s shoulder. As the room got brighter and brighter he started to stir even more until eventually his eyes came open with a grumble. “Urgh, ‘s too early,” he muttered.

“Go back to sleep then,” Tony told him, smiling at how adorable the green eyed teen was with his sleep mussed hair.

“Can’t, too bright.”

“Do you want me to close the blinds?”

Loki clung to Tony even tighter. “No, cos then you’ll get out of bed.”

The short genius chuckled and turned over so he could press a kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose. His eyes fell on the small robot on the bedside table and he grinned. “What if I told you that I could close the blinds  _ without _ getting off the mattress?”

“Are you some kind of mage?”

“No, I’m a mechanic.” He reached over Loki and grasped the single arm of the robot, being careful not to whack the teen in the head as he lifted it over to his side of the bed. Pushing himself into a more upright position, he found the power button and switched it on, pleased to see the battery was almost fully charged. “Hello, Dum-E, you have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

Dum-E whirred to life, beeping in greeting, swiveling his arm from side to side. Loki was watching the robot curiously, looking at his base with four wheels and his single arm that ended in the claw like grip. He looked skeptical. “He’s very cute, but just how exactly is he going to close the blinds?”

“Like this.” Tony leaned over the side of the bed and placed his creation on the floor. “Dum-E, forward twelve o’clock.” He watched as the robot wheeled directly forward across the floor. “Dum-E, stop. Turn to two o’clock and forward. Now stop. Eleven o’clock and forward.” He couldn’t help but grin as he directed the robot, moving him across the room, maneuvering around the desk chair and a stack of books.

“He’s voice activated?” Loki asked in amazement.

“Yep. I’ve taught him over thirty commands.”

“Wow. Tony, that’s amazing!”

He blushed at the praise, not really knowing how to respond. Dum-E wheeled up to the wall under the window and so he concentrated on directing the little robot. “Dum-E, stop. Now lift...and stop. Close claws.” He watched as Dum-E, like a small version of an arcade claw machine closed his pincers around the handle on the blind. “Great work, buddy. Now lower.” The robotic arm retracted, drawing the blind down with it. “Great, now release. Okay, now reverse, six o’clock.” It didn't take long for the robot to navigate back over to the bed and Tony reached down and scooped him up. 

“Seriously, Tony, I can’t believe you built this!” Loki exclaimed, leaning over for a closer look at Dum-E.

He shrugged. “I’ve made several but Dum-E is by far my favourite, aren’t you, buddy?” Dum-E beeped happily at him, causing Loki to laugh.

“Do you think he'd respond to my voice?”

“We’d probably need to teach him - he understands my commands but he might struggle with your accent. It shouldn’t take long to get him to recognise your voice.”

His boyfriend’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “Do you know how handy he would come in for my pranks?”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re going to lead this little guy astray?”

“Don’t fret, darling, I’ll make sure he doesn't get caught.”

Tony switched Dum-E off and placed him back on the floor, tucking him under the bed so he wouldn’t get trampled. He turned back around and snuggled close to Loki, resting his head in the crook of his arm. “I like waking up next to you,” he murmured. “Almost makes leaving home worth it.”

Loki’s arm tightened around him and he turned his head to press a kiss to Tony’s hair. “I forgot how nice it was. I’m just sorry it wasn’t because we’d fallen asleep together after a night of sex.”

Tony snorted. “Fuck, I wish it had been. I’ve been dreaming of being able to do that again.”

“Well, I doubt we’ll have time this morning since I’m sure Mother or Thor will be coming to see how you are soon, but I’m sure we’ll have some privacy tonight.”

“God, that would be awesome. I mean, as long as you’re up for it.”

Loki rolled him over until he was propped up on an elbow looking down at him. “Tony,” he practically purred, “I have been wanting you to fuck me again every minute of every day since our first time.”

“Shit, you are so fucking sexy, babe.” 

Loki grinned at him and brushed their lips together softly. “The feeling is mutual.” There were heavy steps in the hallway outside and the sound of the bathroom door shutting. “Speak of the devil, I believe Thor is awake. Shall we get up?”

Tony groaned but only half-heartedly. “I suppose, if we must.”

“Do you feel up to going in today for the workshop? Or do you want to give it a miss?”

He shook his head as he rolled out of bed and stretched. “Nah, it’s fine. There’s still so much to be done, and it’ll keep my mind off everything else. Besides, they’re doing a full rehearsal today and I’m guessing Sherlock will need our support.”

Loki winced. “Ah yes, he’ll need all the help he can get. Do you think that between the three of us we can manage a diversion so he can avoid the kiss for another day?”

Tony circled the bed and pulled his boyfriend to him, rubbing his nose along his jaw. “Lokes, I think that if  _ we _ can’t, then  _ no one _ can. We’ll think of something.”

Loki smiled and hugged him close. “I have a feeling that together, we’re going to be almost unstoppable.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “Hell, add Mycroft into the mix and I reckon we could rule the world.”

“I think we would be benevolent rulers.”

“Really? Sherlock? Benevolent?”

Loki considered this. “Mmm, you’ve got a point. I think though that we would do better than most are managing to at the moment.”

“That, babe, is a given.”

oOoOo

“You did  _ what _ ?” Loki choked, eyes wide as he stared at Sherlock in shock.

The curly haired genius blushed but still managed to look smug. “I got sick of him avoiding the issue and pretending like nothing was ever said, so I figured I’d show him what he was missing out on.”

Tony threw back his head and laughed. “Holy crap, Buttercup! That’s insane! How did he react?”

Sherlock smirked. “I could see the tent he was pitching from across the room. I have absolutely no doubt he jerked off the second I left the room.”

“You didn't offer to stay around and lend him a hand?” he asked with a wink. Loki made yet another choking noise which turned into a full on coughing fit, seeming to have swallowed wrong while he processed this latest development. Tony rubbed his back while he recovered, and finally he managed to draw breath. “You okay, babe?”

He nodded and wiped at his streaming eyes. “Yes, just have a visual in my head now that I can’t quite shake.”

Sherlock gave a small toss of his head. “I’d have thought the image of me wanking would be enjoyable for everyone,” he said archly.

Tony leered at him. “Oh, it is, Buttercup, but not just for us.” He nodded behind his friend and Sherlock whirled around to see Molly standing there, her face bright red, clutching at her breast.

“Oh, hello, Molly. Did you need something?” Sherlock asked in a flat voice.

She blushed even more as her eyes darted down to his crotch, and then looked away hurriedly. “Um, we’re, uh, starting the rehearsal now.” She waved vaguely behind her. “I need you, Sherlock...um, with me...on stage.”

He sighed heavily. “Fine, I’ll be there in a moment.” She blushed again and then turned and hurried off, leaving the three boys alone. “Can I count on you two?” he asked, sounding desperate.

“Sure thing, Buttercup. We’ll make sure you don’t have to kiss those fish lips today.”

Sherlock gave him a weak smile and then straightened his back, gathering his courage before making his way over to the stage.

“Do you have any ideas?” Loki asked.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, do you think you’ll be able to make the lighting malfunction? That way we’ll need to call it a day early - it’s the last scene so I doubt Fury will worry too much.” They both glanced over to where their teacher stood, deep in conversation with Christine. He’d been present at all their after hours workshops since the previous week, putting an end to the couple’s  _ extracurricular activities.  _

Loki considered this and then nodded. “I don’t think that I’ll have any issues managing that.”

“That’s why you’re the best! Right, I’d better get to work then - I have a lot to do before everything goes mysteriously wrong.”

His boyfriend grinned, then pulled him in for a lingering kiss. Tony tried not to grab hold of the green eyed teen and grind their hips together, telling his eager cock that it only had to wait until tonight. Having Loki so close, his spicy scent assaulting his nose, and his kissable lips pressed against his was making that more than a little difficult. It was with great effort that Tony managed to break away from his boyfriend and turn and head over to his post. The way Loki’s lips spread into a smirk told him that his gorgeous trickster knew  _ exactly _ what sort of effect he had on Tony. And really? He didn't mind at all.

oOoOo

The plan to save Sherlock from Molly ‘Fish Lips’ Hooper went off without a hitch. The Lesser Hall had been plunged into darkness and the curly haired teen had managed to slip away in the dark to prevent his leading lady trying to claim her kiss anyway. As expected, Fury had dismissed the class as Loki ‘worked’ to get the lights back on, only replacing the missing fuses once a very disgruntled looking Molly had left. Then Loki helped Tony pack away the last of the props and they squeezed Sherlock into the tiny backseat of the Caddy to drop him off on their way back to Loki’s house. 

Dinner had been interesting as Tony had seen the signs that his mom had been to the house - Frigga had told Tony over breakfast that she’d called Maria the night previously to advise them that he was safe and staying with them, but she hadn’t said how she had reacted. Over dinner both Frigga and Odin (who insisted he be called Michel but Tony couldn’t help it in his head) acted like nothing had happened; they had asked about the production, assured the couple that they had tickets for the opening night, and had then gone on to discuss the next match with Thor. It took until the plates were cleared of their meal for Tony to relax, to stop being on edge that his boyfriend’s parents would suddenly surprise him with the news of Maria’s visit. They didn't mention anything all through dessert and then wished the three teens goodnight, telling them that they were retiring early for the evening.

It was Thor who reluctantly filled them in and only after Tony had assured him numerous times that he could handle whatever he had to say.

“She turned up in the early afternoon,” the blonde said with a heavy sigh. “I didn't hear everything that was said, only the beginning and the end.”

He paused and Loki motioned for him to continue. “Yes, yes, Thor, no need for the theatrical pauses, get to the point.”

The football played huffed, glaring at his younger brother. “She didn’t even offer a greeting when I opened the door, just saw Mother coming behind me and asked ‘Is it a problem for you to have him?’” Tony tried not to show how hurt he was by his mom’s reaction, but really, he’d not expected anything else. “Mother seemed shocked but then she did that thing where her mouth turns into a very thin line and I knew that she was extremely angry. She took Mrs Stark into the study and I didn't hear what was said in there, but I waited until it was over. Your mother looked startled, Tony, and Mother made some rather pointed remarks to her about her worth as a parent.”

Tony gaped at him. “Really?”

Thor looked surprised at his shock. “Of course. Mother will not stand for those who neglect their children. She gets very vocal about such things.”

“To be honest, I’m surprised blood wasn't shed,” Loki admitted.

“You’re kidding?” 

“Not at all,” Thor confirmed. “Mother is very protective and will resort to violence if she deems it necessary.”

“Holy crap. Sorry, Lokes, but I think I’m in love with your mom.”

Loki shrugged. “It was bound to happen that you’d fall for someone more worthy.”

“I promise to still think of you every now and then.”

His boyfriend sighed. “I suppose that’s the best I can hope for.”

They grinned at each other and Thor rolled his eyes as they shared a kiss. “You two should get a room.”

“Excellent idea, Thor,” Loki said brightly. “I assume there’s no need for me to put a tie on my door handle? You’ll know not to disturb us?”

The blonde blushed. “So long as you don’t keep me awake with the noise.”

“We’ll keep our moans and groans to a minimum just for you, big guy,” Tony assured him.

“Oh, lords,” Thor whined. “I’m going to go and play on my Playstation, with my headphones. Have fun.”

“Oh, we will,” Loki said, waggling his eyebrows and then taking Tony’s hand, leading him towards the stairs.

Tony threw Thor a cheeky wave and laughed as he was all but dragged up to the bedroom. They fell through the door, mouths coming together in a clash of lips and tongues, kicking the door shut behind them even as their clothes began to disappear. There was no hesitation this time; they were naked in record time and then falling onto the bed, touching and kissing every inch of bare skin they could reach while Loki fumbled for the supplies he kept in the drawer of his bedside table. 

Tony opened Loki up, feeling much more confident this time round. His fingers moved with purpose and he could tell the difference between a bitten off cry of discomfort and the choked sound of pleasure, allowing him to thoroughly prep his lover and ensuring he would be comfortable. Loki clawed at his back impatiently, urging him up, murmuring that he was ready, that he wanted Tony already. It still took two tries to get the condom rolled onto his cock, but finally the shorter genius was lining himself up and pressing slowly inside that tight heat. 

Loki bit his lip, and Tony paused, hating the thought that he was causing his boyfriend any discomfort or pain. The green eyed teen noticed and shook his head, giving him a small smile. “The stretch just burns a bit. Give me a sec to adjust.” 

Sooner than Tony was expecting, Loki was pressing his foot against his ass, urging him forward. He couldn’t hold back the guttural moan that escaped when he felt his balls press against hot skin, signalling that he was as deep as he was going to get. They shared sweet kisses, both holding back for now, waiting until they had gotten used to the overwhelming sensations once more. Then they were moving, rocking against each other, clutching at one another, gasping and sighing against throats, kissing sweat slick skin, moving as one. Loki reached a hand down between them and began to stroke himself, and when Tony cried out, his whole body going stiff as his orgasm ripped through him, he sped up, tugging roughing on his cock. Tony could feel Loki’s muscles clamp and convulse around him as he came and he couldn’t help the wince as his sensitive cock was worked over again. 

Breathing hard, they cleaned themselves off, and being much too exhausted to head to the bathroom for a shower, they turned off the light and fell back into bed, holding one another close.

“Thank you,” Tony whispered into the darkness.

“What for?” Loki asked.

“Just for everything. For being here for me.”

“Oh, darling, don’t you know by now that I’ll always be here for you?”

Tony smiled but didn't reply, just squeezed Loki tighter, vowing that he would never let go either.

  
  
  



	59. Chapter 59

Pulling into the drive, Mycroft cut the engine and just took a moment, letting his head slump back against the seat. He didn’t think he’d ever been so happy to see the end of the work week arrive as he had been today. The week had seemed to last forever and everywhere he turned, there was turmoil and drama. He’d accompanied Siger to the meeting of the Holmes Inc. board on Monday to discuss their concerns about continuing a partnership with Stark Industries. Howard Stark’s treatment of his son had only been the final straw – there had been cracks appearing for quite some time. His total lack of regard for their recent security breaches was what convinced the majority of the board to vote ‘yes’ to having the company’s lawyers begin the process of finding an out from the contract.

Tuesday and Wednesday had been spent in either meetings with their lawyers or in meetings with his father, and it was only Thursday morning that he got back to the lab again. He had been dreading going back, knowing that he would have to keep his cool and refrain from giving Howard a piece of his mind. He was well versed in acting professionally even towards the most dishonourable businessmen, but Howard had crossed a line; it was personal, and Mycroft longed to confront him, to tell him in no uncertain terms that his behaviour had been unacceptable. He had arrived early, working with the door closed to avoid interruptions, hoping to compose himself before he inevitably ran into the weapons guru.

As it turned out, he needn’t have worried. Pepper arrived mid-morning, opening the door and holding out a takeaway cup of steaming coffee. “I come in peace,” she announced as she popped her head around the door.

Mycroft smiled warmly at her and beckoned the PA inside. “Pepper, it’s good to see you.”

“Have you been avoiding the place?” she asked, handing over the beverage and taking a seat on one of the stools.

“No, not exactly – just busy with meetings.” He kept it vague, not wanting to discuss the finer details with someone who at the end of the day was loyal to SI. “How have you been?”

“Quiet,” she told him. “Mr Stark is in London all this week for business so I’ve not been overloaded with work.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Is he now? That was very last minute.”

She shrugged, not needing to say anything as they both knew why Howard was avoiding the office. “How’s Tony?” she asked.

He sighed. “I’ve not seen much of him but from what Sherlock tells me, he’s doing okay. It sounds as if he’s not been dwelling on what’s happened so he’s not having to deal with it. I’m sure it’ll hit him soon enough.”

Pepper hesitated for a moment and then said, “Give him my love when you see him next?”

Mycroft smiled warmly. “Of course.”

She nodded towards the door. “I’d best leave you to catch up on everything. I’ll see you around, Mycroft.”

“Take care, Pepper.”

Without the anticipation of a confrontation hanging over his head, Mycroft had been able to knuckle down and catch up on some of the tasks he had been delayed in beginning at the start of the week, but he was still distracted by phone calls and emails between his father and their lawyers. As he had foreseen, the contract with Stark Industries lacked any loopholes for them to bow out of the agreement early, and to terminate it before the agreed date would be extremely costly. The board had set an acceptable amount to pay, but the compensation they would need to pay to SI overshot this amount by quite some margain. A late night meeting on Thursday with the board saw them agreeing to stay will the contract for now but to begin to look for other companies to partner with once the end date was reached as opposed to re-signing. There was less than a year remaining and so it was the most beneficial outcome.

Mycroft and Siger had then met privately, and they discussed the possibility of the scientist cutting back on his time spent at the SI labs. It was feasible for him to continue to work the contract remotely from his own lab at Holmes Inc. and still meet the contractual requirements, but this way he would avoid spending unnecessary time with Howard Stark.

Needless to say, by the time Friday afternoon arrived and the clock ticked past five o’clock, Mycroft was more than ready to leave work. Of course, he was almost as hesitant about heading home and seeing Sherlock as he’d been about seeing Howard Stark. Although he’d not spent a lot of time at home over the past week, every moment that he’d been there, Sherlock had made his presence felt. When their parents were around, he was more subtle - casual touches to Mycroft’s arms and shoulders that lingered long enough for him to be aware of his closeness, but not long enough to raise suspicion, innuendoes that only Mycroft would pick up on, Sherlock’s gaze never straying from his older brother’s face and body. When they were alone, it was even worse. Sherlock had become more brazen, flirting outrageously, walking between the bathroom and his bedroom (directly past Mycroft’s door) in little to no clothing, masturbating vocally at night, and crying out Mycroft’s name loud enough for him to hear.

He knew why Sherlock was doing it, and Mycroft could feel his resolve crumbling. Why continue to deny his heart what it wanted when his younger brother was so eager and willing? The scientist tried to keep his mind free of emotions, to look at the situation clinically and logically, to remind himself of all the ways it could go wrong and destroy both their lives. During the day when he was distracted by the nasty business of the contract with Stark Industries it was easier, but when he returned home, only to have his senses saturated by Sherlock, he found himself longing to just give in, to take that final step and cross that boundary to breaking the ultimate taboo.

Stealing himself for whatever new way his brother would flaunt himself tonight, Mycroft got out of the car and walked wearily up the path to the front door. The house beyond was quiet, their parents out for a meal while Mummy felt up for it, leaving the two siblings alone. The redhead made his way up to his bedroom, not seeing a single sign of Sherlock anywhere and he took his time changing out of his immaculate three piece suit and into more casual jeans and a jumper. Once he was finished, he headed back downstairs, telling himself he was just going to make a cup of tea and that he was  _ not _ searching for his brother. It had finally reached the point where even Mycroft didn’t believe his own lies.

He found Sherlock pacing the living room, chewing on one fingernail nervously, muttering to himself. Taking a moment to listen before making his presence known, Mycroft heard the lines to  _ Eternal Love _ being recited. He suddenly felt guilty, his promise to help Sherlock rehearse having fallen flat this past week. The opening night was tomorrow and clearly his younger brother was letting his nerves get the best of him. It was one thing to memorise a script and act it out in front of the class or alone at home, but it was entirely different when one was under bright lights in front of hundreds of people. Deciding that he could at least do something to redeem himself, Mycroft stepped into the room, clearing his throat. “Shall we do one final run through together?” he asked.

Sherlock came to a halt and shot him a grateful look. It seemed in his anxiousness, he had completely forgotten about his goal of using every opportunity to come on to Mycroft. “Oh, thank God! Yes, please, if you have time.”

“Of course I have time, Lockie. Right, okay, so this side of the room with the couch can be the chapel, over there by the window can be the mortuary, and we can utilise the space in between for the other scenes.”

Sherlock nodded, his eyes glazing a little as he looked around the room and Mycroft could tell he was immersing himself in the world of the play, allowing his imagination to mesh with reality. His baby brother definitely had a talent for acting, but Mycroft was sure he would never take it any further than his high school productions. “Shall we begin?”

Nodding, Sherlock crossed to the doorway and then turned and stepped back into the room.

“Mr Fitzpatrick?” Mycroft asked.

“Yes, I’m here to speak to Mr Dawson about my uncle’s funeral,” Sherlock - as Lachlan - responded.

“Of course. I’m so sorry for your loss. My name is Milly - my father is Mr Dawson. Please, if you’ll follow me I’ll take you to him.”

They flawlessly acted out the play, both taking on the additional roles when required, the tension between them building just as the tension between the characters grew. The final scene was fast approaching and Mycroft could feel his resolve completely withering away until it was nothing but dust, blowing in the wind.

“I have a confession to make,” Sherlock said, trailing his hand over the back of the couch (pew) and looking away shyly.

“Oh?” Mycroft asked, not entirely able to mask to sheer need in his voice.

“I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you this for so long now, but, well, it’s complicated.”

Wasn’t it just? “Oh? Go on.”

Sherlock paced, his fingers moving to drum on the legs of his trousers as he moved, his whole body seeming to vibrate with nervous excitement. How much of that was Lachlan and how much of it was Sherlock, Mycroft couldn’t quite deduce. “We...we have a connection, don’t we?”

_ Yes! _ “I would say so.”

“I mean, a  _ deep  _ connection. One that isn’t...normal.” He paused and his glorious eyes met Mycroft’s, causing the scientist’s heart to pound in his chest, and now he could see it, could see the words coming directly from Sherlock’s heart.  “Please, tell me you feel it too.”

“I...well, I cannot deny that what I feel for you isn’t  _ normal _ .”  _ Not at all, it never has been. I love you, Lockie. _

The teen’s voice cracked. “Truly?”

“Every time I see you, it feels like the entire world ceases to exist; that it’s only you and me and the vast emptiness of the universe surrounding us.” Oh, how the cheesy words on the page resonated deep within the scientist.

“But that’s how it is for me as well!” Sherlock cried, crossing the space between them and reaching to take Mycroft’s hand in his. The connection between their hands almost seemed to sizzle with electricity. “As soon as you enter the room, there is only  _ you _ . When you speak, it is the loveliest sound in the world, a symphony that makes my heart soar and my soul yearn for more. When you look at me, I feel frozen in time, trapped in the beauty of your eyes and never wanting you to look away. Every moment we are forced to spend apart I ache to see you once more.” He stepped in close, and Mycroft could feel his warm breath on his cheek. “I cannot stand to suffer the pain of being apart any longer. Please, please tell me you feel the same for me.”

Meaning every word, Mycroft said, “Yes, I feel the same.”

Glorious blue-green eyes locked with his and his brother whispered, “You’ve just made me the happiest man in the world.”

The entire world seemed to grind to a halt and all that existed was the two of them, nothing else registering with Mycroft except the gaze holding him, the smell of tea and cinnamon on Sherlock’s breath, the heat that emanated from his brother. They were moving imperceptibly closer to one another, as if their centres of gravity were aligning, drawing the other in. The scientist saw the teen swallow, distantly registering the way his throat worked, and he moved slowly, slowly forwards, his head tilting to align their mouths.

Images flashed before his eyes - Sherlock in his cot, crying to be let out; the toddler with the mass of ebony curls hurrying on chubby legs after the older child, laughing and calling for his Mycie; the boy coming home in tears from his first day at school, knees skinned and a bruise forming on his cheek; the first day at high school, complaining about how easy the work was. A voice in his mind was screaming at him, yelling that this couldn’t be, that it was wrong, that this was the very worst thing that he could do to his baby brother.

Sherlock’s eyes fluttered closed and he moved forward to close the last remaining gap only to find nothing but air.

Mycroft staggered backwards. “I’m sorry,” he gasped. “I can’t. I’m so sorry but I can’t do this, Sherlock.”

And he ran from the room.

oOoOo

Sherlock watched as Mycroft hurried from the room, leaving him alone. It took a moment for his brain to catch up, to register what had just happened, to decipher the rejection that he had just suffered. A cry broke from his lips and he spun around, his fist swinging in front of him to smash into the wall. Sinking to his knees, he was dimly aware of the pain that was exploding up his arm, of the blood blooming forth from his torn knuckles, of the hole in the plaster and the flakes that were swirling through the air around him. But none of that mattered as the first sob tore from his throat. All that mattered was that Mycroft had made it unequivocally clear that he did not love Sherlock back, that he didn’t want him.  

Three hours later, his parents arrived home to find him still collapsed on the ground, the tears not stopping.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hits post chapter, goes to hide in her bunker*
> 
> I swear this is the last time you guys wll want to flay me alive for being a cockblocker.


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER!!!

“Are you sure you’re okay, sweetie?” Mummy asked, her pale face looking tired and drawn. She had stayed up half the night, comforting her inconsolable youngest son, but no matter how hard she had tried, Sherlock had refused to tell her what was wrong, even as she cleaned and bandaged his hand.

“I’m fine, Mummy,” Sherlock lied, opening the rear door of the car and preparing to get out. 

She knew he wasn’t being honest but let it go. “Try and have fun today, and we’ll see you tonight. I doubt you’ll have a chance before curtain-up, but we’ll see you afterwards of course.”

“I think your brother is coming separately to us,” Father told him, “so if your mother gets too tired, I’m sure he can give you a lift home.”

Mummy gave a small shake of her head. “I’ll be fine, Siger. I can stay up past my bedtime to see my baby boy in his first leading role!”

Gut clenching at the mere mention of his brother, Sherlock managed a weak smile as he climbed from the car. “I really should get going - lots to do today.”

Mummy wound down her window so he could give her a kiss on the cheek through it and she beamed at him, her smile only slightly diminished by the toll her illness was taking on her. “I know that I’m supposed to tell you to break a leg, but bugger that. Shine bright, my darling. Brighter than the brightest star. Let the world see that light that you keep hidden away.”

Overwhelmed with love for his mother, Sherlock leaned in through the window and hugged her as best as the awkward angle allowed. “Thank you, Mummy,” he whispered, clinging to her. 

“You’re going to do great,” she told him as he finally let her go.

Sniffling a little but determined not to let his eyes well over, he gave them a wave and then turned and made his way up to the Arts complex. He tried to avoid thinking that one day, maybe soon, Mummy would be gone, but it was difficult as he realised he had also lost Mycroft. Loneliness swamped him, but instead of wanting to escape it, he embraced it. Logically he knew that it was better for him when he was surrounded by friends and the few people who cared for him, but right at that very moment, he wanted to just switch off and disconnect from the world, to avoid having to discuss his feelings or deal with his heartbreak. He had a job to do today, and he would focus on that, leaving this tangled mess for another day.

He made his way into the complex, heading for the Lesser Hall, dodging classmates as he went. He knew Loki and Tony were already here, not only because of their crew that he saw, but because both had said that they would be working a long day to do final setup. Sherlock stuck his head through the doors to the hall, noting how the tiered seating had been set up on scaffolding for the audience. He couldn't see either of his friends anywhere so he allowed himself to duck inside, feeling a little bad for avoiding them but just not being able to deal with them at the moment. Of course, the alternative proved worse.

“Sherlock!” Molly’s voice cried out. The petite brunette bounded up to him, a grin on her face. She threw herself at him, hugging his hard and he stiffened, not returning the embrace. It took a moment for her to realise this and she let him go, coughing awkwardly. “So, how are you feeling? Nervous? Excited? I’m excited myself! It’s going to be amazing!”

He scowled, easily deducing that half the reason for her excitement was that she knew he could no longer avoid kissing her and she would get what she wanted tonight. He felt sick, knowing that she would be his first kiss, but he resolutely avoided thinking of the person he longed it to be with. He wondered if he could ask Loki? Would Tony mind? Probably, but perhaps it was worth asking? Though if he upset his two friends, then he would have almost no one and as much as he was avoiding them right at this very moment, he knew he would need them soon enough.

“Sherlock?”

He’d forgotten to reply to his co-star and he shrugged, tugging at the bandage that his hand was wrapped in. “Oh, um, a bit nervous I suppose,” he told her to shut her up.

“ _ Oh my God! _ ,” she squealed. “What happened to your hand?” She took hold of it and lifted it to examine what she could see of it.

“I accidentally closed it in the car door.” Somehow he knew that saying  _ I punched a wall after my brother refused to kiss me _ wouldn’t go down well at all.

“How could you be so careless?” she demanded. “We need to see Christine immediately, sort something out with your costumes - is your dress shirt and suit sleeve going to fit over the bandage? We’re probably going to have to make adjustments. Are you even going to be able to do the pallbearer scene?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, Molly - I’ll just swap to the other side so I’m carrying with my good hand. I’m tall enough that the audience will be able to see me with the coffin in the way. And if you hadn't insisted on making our suits from scratch and just used off the rack ones, then there would have been plenty of room in the sleeves.” He was still annoyed at having to wear such a  _ slim fitting _ suit for the funeral scene.

“Honestly, Sherlock, what were you even thinking? There’s so much at stake!”

He wanted to yell at her, to scream that a silly school play meant nothing when compared to the sheer loss he had suffered the night previously and the pain that he felt now. Instead, he said in his most contrite voice, “I’m sorry, Molly. It was an accident. I didn’t do it deliberately to mess up the play.”

She huffed and grabbed his other arm, dragging him towards the green room and he let her. “Let’s just hope Christine can come up with something.”

The chaos that was the day of opening night allowed Sherlock to conveniently avoid having a personal conversation with Loki and Tony. There were final fittings, sessions with Christine’s crew for hair and - much to his annoyance - makeup, cast and crew photos, and a host of other last minute mini emergencies. He knew his best friend would know from one look that something catastrophic had happened, and although he didn't know him very well at all, Tony’s deductive training would likely tell him the same thing. As supportive as they had been, he was just in no mood to talk about it, knowing that he would likely end up crying again and then he’d get yelled at by Christine for causing his makeup to run. He had a horrible headache from not sleeping the night previously and it had been made worse by having Molly berate him the entire time they had been tweaking his costume. To have Christine’s shrill voice directed at him as well was the last thing he needed.

His friends were more wiley than he gave them credit for and just after lunch they managed to pin him down. He was just leaving the green room when his arm was grabbed and he was yanked into a small storage cupboard. “What the fuck?” he spluttered, blinking his eyes to try and adjust to the darkness.

“Exactly what we’ve been meaning to ask you,” Loki said from next to him. “What’s happened?”

“Can we please not do this right now?” he pleaded. “I can’t, I just can’t.” He winced as he realised he was parroting Mycroft’s words from the night before.

“Sherlock.” His best friend’s voice was pure steel, that single word cutting off all his objections.

“You can talk to us,” Tony said in a much more compassionate tone. “It’s Myc, yeah? Something’s obviously happened so maybe we can help.”

“No, Stark, something  _ didn't  _ happen, which is worse!” Sherlock snapped. “We were so close, I was sure he was finally going to kiss me, and then he left! He ran off, said he couldn't do it. He doesn't want me!” He slumped back against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He heard his friends settle down next to him but his eyes still hadn't adjusted so he could only make out the barest hint of them. “I have to accept that he doesn't love me. He may have thought he did - he  _ said  _ he did - but words don't mean anything, actions do and when push came to shove, he found he couldn't do it.” 

A hand found his in the dark, squeezing tightly. “Oh, Sherlock, I’m so sorry,” Loki whispered.

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Tony asked

He shook his head, not even caring if they couldn't see. “No, nothing, Just, please, let it lie today. I’m having enough trouble keeping my composure as it is.”

“Okay,” Loki said sadly, “we can do that.”

“Thank you.”

The rest of the afternoon flew by, and soon Sherlock was getting touch ups done to his hair and makeup, running through a last minute script change to accommodate one of the props that had been broken and hastily replaced, and then there was the buzz of the hall filling with people. He was finally released from the green room and he headed backstage, finding a quiet space in the darkness where he could peak through a gap in the curtains to watch the audience. His eyes quickly found his parents in the crowd, sitting in the front row chatting happily with Rhodey’s parents. The teen himself was there as well, a chair removed from the row and his wheelchair slotted into the gap. Bruce and Jim were sitting next to him, sans their parents, and they were talking amongst themselves. 

Sherlock’s eyes darted back to the empty seat on the other side of his parents, conflicted over not seeing his brother sitting there. It stung, that Mycroft hadn't arrived yet, and he wondered if he even would, but on the other hand, perhaps it was best if he didn’t. Being right there at the front, having him so close, it would just be distracting. Especially during that final scene...his first kiss would be with Molly Hooper but the love of his life would be there to watch it. How would Mycroft react? Would he be jealous? Disgusted? Hopeful that his misguided baby brother would find that he enjoyed it and would fall for his co-star? The curly haired genius felt his eyes sting as he thought about it and he angrily wiped away the tears.

There was movement in the shadows behind him, and Sherlock turned, half expecting it to either be Molly for a last minute discussion, or Loki to offer him his support. He startled when familiar blue eyes emerged from the darkness, and his whole body  _ shifted _ , drawn to Mycroft like a magnet. “What are you doing here?” he asked, staring stupidly.

“Lockie, I came to say that I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

It was like being kicked in the gut when he was already down. “You made it  _ quite _ clear last night that you were sorry,” he replied flatly, suddenly annoyed at Mycroft for coming to rub salt into the wounds.

His brother stepped closer. “No, you misunderstand - I’m sorry  _ for _ last night.”

“Look, we’re about to start,” he said coldly, “so if you could get to the point, I’d appreciate it.”

Taking a deep breath, Mycroft closed the gap even further. “Lockie, I’m trying to tell you that I made a mistake. After all the pain I’ve caused you, I know you’ve every right to tell me to fuck off, but I really hope that you won’t.”

“You’ll always be my brother, Mycroft - it’s not like you’ll ever truly be rid of me.”

The older man ran a hand through his hair. “No, I mean I want you, I’ve  _ always _ wanted you. Oh, fuck it.” And he stepped forward, cupped his hands to either side of Sherlock’s face and kissed him.

Sherlock gasped in shock as he felt those warm lips against his and then he was responding, pulling his brother close, grasping at his clothes, his hair, anywhere he could find purchase. Mycroft was just as eager, and one hand moved to the back of Sherlock’s head, holding him still so he could deepen the kiss, his tongue pushing between the teen’s lips to flick into his hot mouth. Sherlock made a small whimpering sound, not quite able to believe that this was finally actually happening. He didn’t really know what he was doing, and at one point his teeth clacked loudly against his brother’s, but Mycroft just slowed him down, teaching him, showing him, and like the genius he was, Sherlock understood. 

Beyond the curtain the audience was beginning to settle, to quieten down in readiness for the production that was about to commence. In the darkness of the set, crew members rushed around, checking and double checking everything was in place. Sherlock ignored it all, the only thing in existence that mattered to him was the press of Mycroft’s lips on his, the arms that held him, the love that was blooming through his chest.

“Sherlock, where are y-” Molly stopped as she saw the two men together, her eyes going wide.

Turning them just a fraction so Mycroft’s back was completely to the girl, Sherlock reluctantly broke the kiss and glanced at her over his brother’s shoulder. “I’ll be there in a second,” he said, surprised by how steady his voice sounded.

“We’re about to start!” she hissed.

“And I said I’ll be there in a second!”

She looked furious but she turned and stomped off, leaving them alone. “I guess I should go,” he murmured.

“I’ll see you afterwards,” Mycroft replied, ducking in for another quick peck.

Smiling so wide that it hurt, Sherlock threw his arms around Mycroft’s skinny shoulders and hugged him tight. “Thank you, Mycie, thank you so much.”

“God, Lockie, I love you so much. I’m sorry it took me so long to come around.”

Feeling brave, Sherlock kissed him again, longer than he really had time for. “I love you too, Mycie. Always.”

“I’ll see you afterwards, now go, before Molly comes back and drags you away.”

He nodded but then couldn't help himself and pressed one last kiss to Mycroft’s lips. “That’s for making sure my first kiss wasn't with Molly.”

Mycroft smiled at him, reaching down to give his hand a squeeze, and then he was gone, melting back into the shadows and heading for his place in the audience.

Sherlock picked his way over cables and around sets, making his way onto the dim stage. Molly was waiting for him, tapping her foot impatiently. “It’s about time,” she snapped, nodding over to Fury who gave the go ahead to begin. “Who the hell was that?” she asked as the curtains slowly began to rise.

Sherlock walked himself backwards, finding his mark and grinned up at his classmate. “That, Molly, is the man that I’m going to spend the rest of my life with.”

Before she could even respond, the curtain was lifted and the lights were coming on, and from the corner of his eye, Sherlock could see Mycroft sitting in the front row, smiling up at him.

It was showtime. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will no longer be after my blood now...
> 
> Also, after this chapter this stpry is no longer beta'd but I'm hoping you won't notice a drop in quality :)


	61. Chapter 61

It was hard for Mycroft to concentrate on the actual production - he knew it off by heart anyway, so he could afford to be distracted. Of course, he spent the entire time watching Sherlock and he knew his brother could feel his gaze on him. Once or twice his baby brother’s eyes flickered to him, but otherwise he was rather professional. The scientist was impressed - Sherlock had just gone through the emotional wringer and here he was, putting on a flawless performance and keeping everything else locked inside. He even appeared to handle the kiss well enough - a slight stiffening of his body but believable enough for the audience. Without his skills of deduction, Mycroft may have found himself getting jealous, but instead he understood that this was just acting. It meant nothing to Sherlock, completely the opposite in fact. His brother had made his feelings of disgust on the matter well known and that he took absolutely no pleasure in the action allowed Mycroft to be able to look at it clinically.

Despite the lacklustre material he had to work with, Sherlock’s performance was brilliant and he received the biggest applause of anyone. Being a staid British crowd, there were no standing ovations (these were saved for only exemplary occasions) but they shared their appreciation loudly. The curly haired teen blushed at the accolades, and grinned when he caught Mycroft’s eye. Molly attempted to take his hand for the final bow of the leads but he successfully managed to avoid it by holding up his bandaged hand to indicate it was not manageable, much to her annoyance. And then the curtain was dropping for the final time that night and the lights were coming up. Mycroft was eager to see Sherlock, to get him alone, but he knew it would be some time before that would happen.

The majority of the audience dispersed but the families of those involved in the play stayed behind, milling about in the hall as they waited for their sons, daughters, brothers, and sisters to emerge from behind the stage. Mummy remained seated, the late hour taking its toll on her, and Father sat at her side as they spoke quietly together. They were still visibly concerned about their youngest son, and Mycroft felt horrible for what he’d put Sherlock through. Mummy had told the redhead earlier that day the state the teen had been in when they’d found him, collapsed on the floor, unable to stop crying, his hand bloody and bruised and a fist-sized hole in the wall. She begged him to speak to his brother, to try and discover what was wrong, and he had to promise to try, even though he knew exactly what had caused Sherlock’s distress.

After Mycroft had run out on Sherlock the night before, he had gotten in his car and just driven. He had left town, headed out into the countryside and didn't stop until hours later when he reached the coast. He had spent the rest of the night doing what would romantically be called soul searching, but in reality was systematically breaking down the pros and cons of the situation and weighing up the consequences versus giving in to the one thing he wanted most in all the world. As the sun had peeked over the horizon, painting the black waters of the ocean with golden hues, he had come to his decision. Didn't the saying go ‘Love always wins in the end’? Mycroft Holmes was going to put on his big boy pants, man up, and take that leap into happiness, the rest of the world be damned.

He was just lucky that Sherlock hadn’t changed his mind after the way Mycroft had acted.

As the scientist scanned the emerging students for his brother, he couldn’t help but reach up and touch his lips, still tender from their passionate kiss. He wasn’t soppy enough to say that they _tingled_ but he could definitely still feel the sensation of that plush Cupid’s bow pressing against his own mouth. He hoped that he didn't look as wrecked as he felt - he certainly didn't want their parents worrying about _both_ their sons.

Frigga and Odin ‘Michel’ Odinson made their way over to greet his parents, and Mycroft smiled at them in greeting, but didn't partake in the conversation, leaving that to his father. The families were in a difficult position - their sons were best friends and so they had been close for a number of years, and the Odinsons had taken in Tony (whom was _Mycroft’s_ closest friend) and yet due to the Odinson’s appointment as the Stark Industries’ lawyers, they really couldn’t speak openly about the situation. On a normal day, Mycroft would have no difficulty at all navigating such a conversation - in fact he would relish the challenge - but today he wasn’t thinking clearly enough to risk it.

Then the object of his distraction appeared, flanked by Loki and Tony. Sherlock looked high on adrenaline, his cheeks tinged pink and a bounce in his step. Mummy rose and pulled him in for a long hug, and Father clapped him on the back in congratulations. Loki’s parents gave their own son and his boyfriend a similar reception, and their older son, Thor left the group of classmates he was chatting to and came over as well.

In the chaos of hugs and praise, Sherlock found his way to his older brother and Mycroft pulled him in for a close embrace. “You were great, Lockie,” he whispered into his ear.

“You really think so?” he whispered back.

“Yes, I really do.”

“When we’re finally alone will you show me _just_ how great you thought I was?”

Mycroft swallowed hard, aware for the first time just exactly how sultry his brother’s voice could be. “I believe that can be arranged,” he mumbled.

Sherlock turned his head slightly and to the rest of the world it surely looked like an innocent hug, but Mycroft felt the flicker of his tongue against his throat, the nip of teeth and he shuddered. He let go of his brother, needing to step back, to put some distance between them lest the flies on his jeans burst open from how big his cock was growing. The smirk on the teen’s  face showed that he knew _exactly_ was reaction it had garnered, and Mycroft wanted nothing more than to kiss that smirk off those gorgeous lips. Instead he stepped further away and allowed others to approach his brother, to compliment him on his performance.

“It finally happened?” Tony asked quietly, coming to stand next to him.

A grin spread fleetingly over his lips before he could contain it. “You could say that, yes,” Mycroft answered vaguely.

The honey eyed genius grinned as well. “That’s a fucking relief.”

“How so?”

“Besides the fact that your mutual pining was becoming almost unbearable, Sherlock was shattered this morning. To see him this happy...well, let’s just say I’m relieved, Myc.”

“You’re a good friend to him, Anthony.”

“You know I’m over the moon for you too, yeah?”

He turned and offered him a warm smile. “Yes, but you’ve _always_ been a good friend to me.”

“I’m just so glad that you guys finally took that step.”

“You’re condoning such a taboo? I’m shocked, Anthony, _shocked_.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, well, my moral compass was always a little skewered.”

“I suppose that means that you’re in good company.”

“Nowhere else I’d rather be.”

Loki was being hugged by Thor and the tall teen winced when he was let go, his fingers settling on his ribs, but a smile on his face nonetheless. He came over to join the others and Mycroft was surprised when he was pulled into a hug. “Thank you,” Loki said earnestly. “I haven’t even had a chance to speak to him yet but I can tell he’s over the moon. Thank you _so much_.”

“I’m just sorry that it took me so long,” the scientist told him.

“It’s what happens now that matters,” Loki said philosophically.

“That’s true I suppose.”

“I know you will, but be good to him. Please?”

Mycroft looked the teen dead in the eye. “Loki, you have my word that I will do everything I can to keep his heart safe.”

Loki nodded and gave him a smile and then reached out a hand and linked his fingers with Tony’s. “We have to get backstage and start packing up,” he told his boyfriend.

“Urgh, that’s so not going to be fun,” Tony whined.

“Only three more nights to go.”

“Yeah, but couldn’t they be _consecutive_ nights? This four performances over four weeks stuff is bullshit.”

“You know that the gymnastics team have booked the hall for the next few Sundays,” Loki chided.

“Well it’s still rude of them!”

“You want to tell Tasha that?”

“God no, she scares the shit out of me.”

“Then perhaps you should stop whinging about it.”

The two teens continued to bicker as they headed backstage and Mycroft couldn’t help but smile as he watched them go. He felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see his brother waiting for him. “Father is taking Mummy home now,” the curly haired genius told him. “Are you okay to give me a lift back?” Sherlock’s voice was calm and belied the excitement that was dancing in his eyes at the prospect.

“Of course I can,” he assured him.

“Okay, I’ll see you hopefully soon then.”

Mycroft walked his parents out to their car and saw them off and then made his way back into the hall, finding a seat out of the way as the drama class shut up shop for the night. He only had to wait about forty minutes as the stage itself wasn't being utilised by anyone other than their class so it was mostly getting everything stacked away and off the floor. Sherlock and his two friends were the last to leave since Loki needed to discuss a lighting issue with Fury and Mycroft joined them as the drama teacher locked up the hall and they made their way to the car park. Fury got into his black four-wheel drive and took off as the others lingered by Tony’s Caddy to say goodnight. Now that they were alone, Sherlock slipped his hand shyly into Mycroft’s, a bright blush blooming over his cheeks as he did so.

“Aww, you two are just totally adorable!” Tony cooed.

“Be careful, Stark - if you piss both of us off I can guarantee that they will never find your body,” Sherlock warned.

“Lokes, you’ll protect me, right?”

The green eyed teen pretended to consider this. “Hmm, I could possibly attempt to hold them off for a short time, to give you a sporting head start.”

“You’re the best!” Tony pulled him in a kissed him sloppily, earning him a whack on the shoulder from his boyfriend.

Mycroft smiled broadly, not only because of the hand holding him, but because their friends were being so supportive and accepting. He knew that it was very easy to say that you accepted an idea but to see it come to life before you could be very different. That neither seemed disgusted or upset was more than he could ever have asked for.

“We should get going,” Loki told him. “We’ve all had a long day and it’s time for bed.”

Tony leered at him. “Oh, I like that idea.” He looked over to the brothers and winked at them. “Got a feeling you two will as well.” Mycroft coughed, feeling terribly embarrassed and Loki punched Tony’s arm again. “Ow!” the short genius complained. “You’re going to leave a bruise, babe.”

“Then stop being such a prat,” Loki told him. “Right, you two have a good night and we’ll speak soon.” He gave both Sherlock and Mycroft a hug, and Tony did the same, and then he was climbing into the passenger seat and Tony was revving the engine before squealing out of the car park.

The brothers walked over to Mycroft’s car in companionable silence, but neither hurried to get inside. Pushing the younger man backwards until he was against the car, Mycroft pressed himself up close and leaned in to kiss the tip of Sherlock’s nose. He then reached down and lifted up his injured hand, turning it over and picking open the end of the bandage. He unwound it, his eyes narrowing as the damage was revealed. Sherlock’s knuckles were swollen and bruised, split open in several places and Mycroft lifted the hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it. “I’m so sorry I caused you to do such a thing,” he apologised.

“It’s fine,” Sherlock said, dismissing the injury.

“It’s not fine, Lockie. It might even be broken.”

“I really don’t care about that right now.”

“No? Isn’t it painful?”

“Yes, but not as painful as the wait has been to be able to kiss you properly again.”

Mycroft huffed out a small laugh. “Always so impatient.”

“And you’re not?”

In reply to this, Mycroft crushed their mouths together, foregoing gentleness in an attempt to demonstrate just how much he too had been longing for this moment all night. Sherlock was just as enthusiastic as he kissed him back and he plastered himself against Mycroft, his good hand snaking around and cupping the scientist’s arse. Finding this to be a rather splendid idea, Mycroft reached around and grabbed hold of his brother’s unfairly plush bottom. How the teen had gotten all the luck in the genetics lottery, Mycroft didn't know, but since he now got to reap the benefits, he wasn't going to complain. He squeezed hard and used his grip as leverage to pull their pelvises closer together, a shudder going through him as he felt the hard erection rubbing against his own through the denim of their jeans.

Mycroft shifted slightly, inserting on of his knees between Sherlock’s legs, changing the angle which allowed them to rut against each other’s thighs. He deepened the kiss, licking into the hot cavern of the teen’s mouth and exploring as much as he could. A small whimper escaped Sherlock’s throat and his own tongue tentatively flickered out to do some adventuring of its own. Mycroft’s tongue retreated, allowing Sherlock’s to have free reign, not interested in battling for dominance, only in sharing such an intimacy with the one he had loved for years now.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, leaning against the car, the chill night air biting at their cheeks and fingertips, but the warmth they shared - though strictly not entirely physical - seemed to keep the worst of it at bay. Their hips thrust lazily against the other’s, and whenever Sherlock got more frantic, Mycroft slowed him back down. As enjoyable as this was, he didn't want to introduce Sherlock to the discomfort of sitting in wet, sticky underwear during a car ride home and kissing in the open like this was one thing, but the scientist had no intention of ditching the clothes to suck off his brother. That could wait until they found themselves in the comfort of a bed.

Not that he planned on taking them home to a bed right away. And Sherlock was _not_ going to be happy. He debated whether he should keep quiet and then instead of driving them home, take the turnoff to their destination, but that would be too much like telling a dog that you’re taking it to the park and then going to the vet instead. Sherlock had a lethal set of puppy dog eyes and he used them with devastating results so Mycroft wanted to avoid that at all costs. He reluctantly broke the kiss and stroked down over Sherlock’s cheek. “We should go,” he told him.

“Please tell me that I can stay with you tonight,” his brother begged.

He gave a miniscule shake of his head. “Not tonight, Lockie.”

“But Mummy will sleep the entire night and Father never comes into our rooms!”

“I know that, but that’s not the reason.”

“Then what is? You’re not having second thoughts are you?” The fear in his eyes at this pierced Mycroft’s heart.

“No, Lockie, I’ll never leave you now that I have you.” He reached down and took hold of his damaged hand again. “I’m taking you to the hospital for x-rays, so we won’t get home until late.”

“I don’t _need_ x-rays!” the curly haired genius protested.

“Please, Lockie? For me? I’m worried that you’ve done permanent damage.”

Sherlock wasn’t the _only_ one with a pair of puppy dog eyes in his arsenal. “Oh, bugger it. Fine, we’ll go to A &E.”

Mycroft kissed him again, a reward for agreeing so readily, and he opened the front door for his brother, helping him climb inside. “Thank you.”

Sherlock waited until Mycroft had gotten in the car as well and had cranked the heater. “So, does this mean that we can spend _tomorrow_ night together?”

“Sherlock,” Mycroft said, using his full name to show how serious he was, and running his eyes slowly over the length of the teen’s body, “there is absolutely nothing in this world that can keep me from stripping you naked and having my wicked way with you tomorrow night. Unless of course, you’re a naughty boy who doesn't cooperate with the doctors.”

His brother seemed unable to breathe for a moment and then he drew in a large, gulping breath of air. “Okay,” he stammered, “I promise to be good.”

“Excellent,” Mycroft purred. “Now pop on your seatbelt. Safety first after all.”


	62. Chapter 62

Brushing his teeth, Loki grinned around his brush at his boyfriend’s reflection. Standing next to him, Tony grinned back, then removed his brush and spat into the sink. “You look happy,” he said after rinsing his mouth.

Loki finished rinsing as well and patted his mouth dry on a towel. “I am,” he said. “We had a ridiculously short amount of time to pull everything together for tonight but we did it, and despite the crappy script, it went really well. Plus I’m beyond happy for Sherlock - you have no idea how long he’s wanted this.” He kept the details of what he was referring to vague on the off chance that they were overheard by either his parents or his brother. “And then there’s the fact that I am about to climb into bed with the sexiest guy I know.” He slipped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him close. “So, yes, darling, I _am_ happy but I think I have lots of reasons to be.”

Tony smiled back, rubbing their cheeks together. “I’m not complaining, babe, merely making an observation.” He yawned widely then, turning his face to hide it in the crook of Loki’s neck. “Though I hate to tell you but I’m absolutely shattered,” he admitted. “I don’t know how much fun I’ll be in bed.”

“I don’t expect you to fuck me every night, darling. I’m happy to just cuddle as we fall asleep.”

“ _Oh my God!_ ”

Both teens startled and whirled to face the doorway, in which stood a horrified looking Thor. “Oh, hi there,” Tony said, giving a little wave and looking pale.

“Thor, what are you doing?” Loki asked, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

“Being scarred for life!” the blonde declared dramatically. “There are some things that I _do not_ need to know that my little brother is doing!”

“Three months, Thor! How many times do I have to say it?”

“That is not the point! I can’t believe it, you’ve let Stark _fu_ _ck_ you?”

“For the love of everything that is holy, _can you keep your voice down_?” Loki hissed, his eyes darting to the hallway, half expecting his parents to be there. “And it’s not worse than what you do with Jane!”

“I don’t put my dick up her arse!”

“Honestly, Thor, how did you think sex worked between two guys?” Loki demanded.

“I thought that you’d just suck each other off or something!”

“How very vanilla of you, though I do wonder why you’ve given so much thought to my sex life.”

“You know very well that I worry about you, Loki. I do it out of concern for your well being, not because I enjoy thinking about you having sex!”

“Hey!” Tony protested. “You make it sound like I’m forcing myself on him, which I’m _not_. Loki consents every time I shove my cock up his ass.”

Thor gagged at this, going bright red. “ _I do not need to know!_ ”

“You’re the one who brought it up!” Tony fired back.

“ _You are violating my baby brother!_ ” Thor snapped, taking a few steps towards Tony.

“ _Three months, Thor!”_ Loki yelled.

“What the hell is going on in here?”

Now it was all three of them who turned, flinching as if they’d been caught doing something extremely naughty. Frigga was standing in the doorway and was watching them with a half amused, half annoyed expression on her face.

“Nothing,” Loki lied quickly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“Really?” She did not look convinced. “Look, I get that we’re going to have an adjustment period around here as we all get used to the change in dynamics with having an extra person living with us, but can I request that we save that until we’ve all have some sleep?”

“Of course, Mother,” Thor said, while Loki and Tony nodded.

“Thank you, boys. Now get to bed.”

They watched as she turned and left and once she was gone, Thor glared at the others. “This isn’t over, Stark,” he warned, prodding him in the chest.

“Actually, Thor, it is,” Loki contradicted him. “I get that you’re looking out for me, but this has to stop. What Tony and I do is none of your business, okay. Just let it lie.”

The blonde didn't look like he wanted to give up so easily but seeing the determined look on his adopted brother’s face seemed to convince him otherwise. He finally gave a curt nod and Loki took Tony’s hand, leading him back to their bedroom. He closed the door and as an afterthought, locked it.

“When my body turns up in a ditch, will you avenge me?” Tony asked, and Loki could tell he was only somewhat joking.

“Don’t fret, darling - he won’t do anything to you.”

The short genius suddenly looked angry. “I can’t believe he would insinuate that I would force myself on you!”

“Hey, calm down,” Loki said, coming over and rubbing his hands up and down his boyfriend’s arms. “He didn't, not really. Look, he was clearly just thrown by overhearing us like that, and he got defensive. In the morning once everyone has had a chance to calm down it’ll be better.”

Tony’s expression was still dark. “I don’t want him thinking things like that about me. I would never, Lokes.”

“I know you wouldn’t, and so does Thor, I’m sure. Look, I’ll talk to him tomorrow if you want.”

Tony nodded and then slumped forward, leaning his head on Loki’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s go to bed. I was promised cuddling and I expect you to deliver.”

Tony snorted. “You’re such a taskmaster.”

“Yes, but I don’t hear you complaining.”

“I thought I just was?”

Loki waved vaguely. “Nope, didn't hear a thing, sorry!”

Laughing, they quickly undressed down to their briefs and climbed into bed. Loki flicked the lamp off and then shuffled over until he could wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He sighed happily. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fall asleep alone again.”

One of Tony’s hands stroked up and down his back. “I shall do my best to always be here for this.”

“You better,” Loki replied, cut off at the end by a yawn.

They were quiet for awhile, just enjoying the closeness of one another and the green eyed teen found himself drifting off to sleep. Just before he fell, he felt warm lips press against his temple and heard Tony whisper, “I adore you, babe.”

“And I you. Goodnight, darling.”

One of his last thoughts before he fell asleep was wondering if that phrase meant the same thing to Tony as it was starting to mean to Loki.

oOoOo

_How did it go last night? - LO_

_3 hours at A &E wasn’t exactly how I was planning to spend the night - SH _

_Um...why were you at the hospital? - LO_

_Mycie insisted I get my hand x-rayed - SH_

_Ah, yeah, I was meaning to ask about that. What exactly did you do? - LO_

_Punched a wall - SH_

_Did the wall deserve it? - LO_

_Undeniably - SH_

_What did it do to you? - LO_

_It looked at me funny - SH_

_Oh, well, that’s more than enough reason to punch a wall… -LO_

_Yes, I thought so - SH_

_So what’s the diagnosis? Is it broken? - LO_

_No, just swollen and bruised, though if the pain doesn't ease after the swelling has gone down I’ll have to go back for more x-rays - SH_

_Well, it sounds like a terribly romantic way to spend the night - LO_

_To be honest, it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. We couldn’t really talk properly because we were in public, but we did chat about a few things. It was kind of nice - SH_

_He’s not going to freak out on you again? - LO_

_I hope not - SH_

_Just remember, I’ll need all the juicy details when you have some to share - LO_

_What if I don’t want to share? - SH_

_Fair’s fair, Sherlock - you made me tell you all about Tony and I - LO_

_Fine, I guess if you’re not getting everything you need from Stark and need to live vicariously through me I suppose I could tell you about it - SH_

_You’re a true gentleman - LO_

_I’m aware - SH_

_Prat - LO_

_Of that I’m also aware. So, how is Stark doing? Has he fully planned out a way to murder his father yet? Will he need help hiding the body? - SH_

_Aww, you DO care! He’s doing okay, but I think he’s been avoiding thinking about it - LO_

_Still? It’s been a week - SH_

_It’s a lot to take in, Sherlock - LO_

_I guess for someone with as limited an intellect as Stark, it would be - SH_

_As much as I would love to continue listening to you insult my boyfriend, I have to go and talk to my oaf of a brother now and convince him that Tony isn’t a sex offender - LO_

_You live an exciting life - SH_

_Don’t I know it. Let me know if anything happens - LO_

_I will. And Loki? Thanks, for everything - SH_

_Always, Sherlock x - LO_

Loki sighed and climbed up off his bed. Tony was downstairs, tinkering with the washing machine (Frigga had taken advantage immediately of his mechanical prowess but the genius hadn't minded at all) and so now was the perfect time to go and have a chat with his adoptive brother.

Thor was in his room, the door open, and he looked up as Loki knocked. He immediately looked sheepish and gestured for his younger brother to come in. “Loki, I must apologise for my behaviour last night. I’m sorry I got so upset.”

The green eyed teen sat down on the edge of his bed. “I appreciate the apology, brother, but can I ask _why_ you got so upset?”

The blonde shrugged. “I really cannot say. I actually _like_ Stark, and I can see he makes you happy. I suppose it was just somewhat of a shock to discover how far you’ve gone with him. You’ve really not been together very long at all.”

Loki cocked an eyebrow. “You slept with Jane the night you got together.”

Thor blushed. “Yes, well, that’s different isn’t it?”

“How could it possibly be different?”

“I mean, that’s just what happens, isn’t it? You go to a party, see a girl you like, and if the chemistry is there, why wait? It’s different for boys who like boys, isn’t it, since you have to be totally sure that they’re into you?”

Loki stared at his brother in shock. “I...I really have no idea how to respond to that. What on earth do you think happens? That we have to do some strange, elongated courting ritual to make sure that the other person is actually gay? Or that we have some sort of Bat signal that we beam into the night, a rainbow flag projected against the darkened sky, proclaiming that here lies a queer bloke who’s looking to get laid?”

Thor frowned. “I don’t appreciate your sarcasm, Loki.”

“How else do you expect me to react?” he spluttered.

“I don’t know how these things work, Loki!” Thor protested loudly.

“The same way as they do for stright couples!” he almost shouted.

“Well, I didn't know that!”

“Well now you do!”

Thor huffed and crossed his arms and Loki ran his hands through his hair in frustration. It was the blonde who broke the awkward silence that followed. No matter how annoying Loki found his brother to be, his redeeming quality was that Thor was always willing to offer the olive branch. “I’m sorry that I offended you. I’ve not had to give this matter much thought in the past so I’m sorry that I’m unsure of how it all works.”

Loki sighed but decided to let it lie. “It’s fine, Thor. Look, there was something more specific that I came to talk to you about anyway.”

“Oh?”

“You insinuated last night that Tony is taking advantage of me. It’s made him feel horrible, that you would think that he would do that at all, let alone to me. I just wanted you to know that he’s never pressured me into doing anything - in fact, I’ve been the one wanting to speed things up.”

The older teen took a moment to think, running over in his mind what was said the night previously. “I can see how he came to that conclusion from what I said, but I can assure you that I don’t think that at all.”

“Could you maybe tell him that? It’s really upset him and Tony has enough on his plate at the moment without having that to worry about as well.”

“Of course.” He blushed again, ducking his head. “I’ve really made a mess of this, haven’t I?”

“You’re just a little overprotective sometimes.” Loki smiled. “I kinda like it - you’ve always looked out for me, Thor, and it’s made me feel safe. Just maybe ease up a little when it comes to Tony and I.”

“I can try,” Thor promised. He leaned in to hug Loki but paused as the green eyed teen flinched. “I’m sorry, does that make you uncomfortable.”

Loki huffed. “No, you big fool, you’re just stronger than you think and my ribs are still aching from your hug last night.” His brother looked so dejected that the tall genius reached out and pulled him into an embrace himself. “We’re not all solid muscle like you, Thor. Just go easy on me.”

Thor squeezed him tightly, but it was clear he was making an effort to be gentle. “I love you, Loki. I hope you know that. Mother bringing you home was the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You’re getting sentimental in your old age, _big_ brother,” he teased, “but I do love you too.”

They broke apart and Thor smiled at Loki. “Thank you for coming to talk to me.”

“No worries.”

“Can I ask a question? Now that Stark is living with us. It’s quite important.”

“Of course,” he replied warily.

“Does he like football?”

Loki groaned and fell back on the bed, pulling a pillow over to cover his face with. Perhaps if he got lucky, he’d suffocate before Thor tried to convince them to go and play a scratch match with him.

 


	63. Chapter 63

Jittery with nerves, Sherlock paced around his room, unable to sit still. He had spent the entire day longing for tonight to arrive and now that it had, he had such a range of emotions coursing through him - from excitement, to nervousness, to worry - that he was sure that he’d be ill. 

He and Mycroft had arrived back from the hospital at just after 3am but despite the late hour that he’d found his bed, he’d been unable to sleep in past 7am. Mycroft hadn’t slept in much longer but of course, they’d not been able to do much during the day; a stolen kiss as they’d passed each other in the upstairs hall, a tangling of feet under the table as they sat down to have lunch, and sitting closer than they normally would on the couch as they watched a film with Mummy. The promise of spending the night together was all that had prevented Sherlock from exploding from frustration and need, but as it was, the build of anticipation was almost as bad. 

The handle on his door turned and soon it was swinging open to reveal his brother. Sherlock halted in his pacing to just drink in the sight of Mycroft, who looked absolutely divine in his casual wear of jeans and a t shirt. The shirt was a little baggy, but didn't reveal too much of his emancipated frame beneath, much to the teen’s annoyance. Sherlock didn’t prefer Mycroft to be this underweight, and was worried about his health, but at the end of the day, his brother was sexy in whatever form he took, and the curly haired genius was eager to see skin. There had been the odd flash of a collarbone or hint of tummy when his shirt had ridden up, but never for long enough for Sherlock to have a really good perv. His fingers itched to be able to touch and explore, to learn every dip, ridge, and expanse of his brother’s body.

Mycroft looked just as eager and he stepped forward after closing the door, his hands reaching up to find Sherlock’s face. His thumbs swept over high cheekbones, and his pale blue eyes were tender as he gazed in adoration at his brother. Wordlessly he leaned forward, his lips barely brushing over Sherlock’s. Instead of surging forward and claiming Mycroft in a bruising kiss like he’d been wanting to do all day, the curly haired teen held back, enjoying the tingle of anticipation at the teasing, barely there,  _ not enough not enough not enough _ butterfly kisses. Delicate yet strong hands moved so they were cupping the back of Sherlock’s head, fingertips rubbing small circles into his scalp, sending a wave of goosebumps rippling down his body as warm, dry lips moved over his jaw. His breath hitched and he turned his head just slightly, allowing Mycroft unfettered access to his face and throat. His brother made a beeline for his ear, sweet breath ghosting over his skin, the tiniest flicker of tongue darting along the shell of Sherlock’s ear, before his earlobe was bitten gently and then sucked into a hot mouth.

Unable to hold back the wanton moan that had been building inside, Sherlock buried his face against Mycroft’s chest in an effort to stifle the noise. His arms had moved without his knowing, circling his big brother’s slight waist, his good hand splayed across the small of Mycroft’s back and now his fingers spasmed, clutching at the material of his t shirt.

“I’ve been dreaming of touching you all day,” Mycroft whispered, nuzzling his face into Sherlock’s soft curls. 

“Me too,” the teen admitted. “It was torture not being able to touch you like I wanted.”

“That’s what we’ll have to endure if you want to go through with this, Lockie, and I’m certain it will only get harder the closer we get. I need you to be honest with yourself and ask if that’s something that you’ll willinging put yourself through? Is this worth it? Because once we take this step, I won’t be able to let you go.”

To be fair, the genius had actually spent quite some time considering this, and not only that day. It was with complete sincerity that he met Mycroft’s gaze and answered, “Yes, Mycie, I can endure that. That and more. I want this, I want  _ you _ , and I’ll do whatever it takes to make it work. If that means I have to triple my willpower to stop myself from reaching for you during the day, then that’s what I’ll do. I’m not letting you go either.”

“Oh, Lockie,” the redhead said in a breathy voice, and then his mouth was crashing against Sherlock’s as he kissed him hungrily, passion brimming over as their lips moved frantically against one another. It was as if his brother’s honest assurance had been the last thing he’d needed before he took that plunge into the abyss, never to return. Sherlock kissed him back greedily, not caring about his lack of experience, not caring that his parents were asleep down the hall, just needing  _ more more more _ .

Somehow they made it over to the bed and the teen was pushed gently down onto his back, Mycroft supporting him as he fell so he wouldn’t fall onto his injured hand. Climbing up to straddle his thighs, Mycroft took hold of Sherlock’s bandaged hand and lifted it up, pressing a kiss to the outside of the fresh dressing before holding it to his chest. His expression was slightly pained, distress dancing in his sky blue eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked quietly.

The older man sighed. “I hate knowing that I caused you to do this to yourself, that you’re hurt because of me.”

“This isn’t your fault, Mycie,” the younger genius contradicted him. “I’m the one who chose to take my frustrations out on the wall.”

“But  _ I’m _ the one who made you frustrated in the first place.”

“And that’s in the past now. Can we please just forget about the terrible decisions I’ve made and concentrate on the here and now?”

“You mean the terrible decisions that you’re making right now?” The distress had been replaced by teasing mirth and the redhead’s lips quirked into a smile.

“Yes, I mean the terrible decisions that I’m making right now. Like deciding to get on the bed whilst still fully clothed.”

Mycroft tutted. “Yes, whatever were you thinking? Indeed that was a terrible decision.”

“Luckily,” Sherlock said, pushing his brother back a little so he could sit up, “that is one that can be easily remedied.”

“Yes, I suppose it can be,” Mycroft agreed, hooking his hands under the hem of his brother’s shirt and helping to pull it up and over his head. He dropped the shirt over the edge of the bed and then placed his hands on the warm skin of Sherlock’s chest, stroking reverently over the lean planes. Sherlock’s breath hitched as the pad of his brother’s thumb caught on his nipple, causing it to leap to attention, and he grabbed a handful of material. 

“Want more of you,” he gasped, tugging on the shirt. His brother gulped, looking uncomfortable and Sherlock reached up to stroke over his cheek. “Please, Mycie,” he whined.

His pleading tone was too much for the scientist to resist and he eventually nodded his acquiescence. Fumbling with his uninjured hand, Sherlock pawed at the offending material that was between himself and Mycroft’s skin until his brother took over and pulled the shirt off. Sherlock gazed adoringly at the bare flesh that had been revealed, hardly noticing the emancipated frame, the dark hollows between the prominent ribs, the concave stomach that made the sharp hip bones stand out even more, or the faded scars from the burns he’d recieved trying to rescue their sister. Instead he saw places he could trace over with his tongue, sensitive areas crying out to be kissed, and freckles that he could spend hours tracing patterns between. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured before ducking down and giving in to the temptation to put his mouth to use, licking and sucking at a pale, pink nipple.

He heard a soft  _ oh _ of pleasure escape Mycroft’s lips as he began his exploration, and his heart began to beat faster in response. He felt a heady combination of exaltation at being trusted by his emotionally vulnerable brother and power at being the one to cause such titillating sounds. 

It was Mycroft who made the move to remove the rest of their clothing. Sherlock was so caught up in experimenting with flicks of his tongue and hollowing his cheeks to provide the right amount of suction to the sensitive nub that he didn’t even notice the hands threading their way into his curls until his head was gently pulled backwards. He growled as the nipple in his mouth was released with a wet  _ plop _ and his eyes shot up to stare at his brother accusingly.

Mycroft chuckled. “Apologies, Lockie, but I thought it best to lose the rest of our clothes.” With that he scooted off the teen’s legs and stood, undoing the flies of his jeans and shimmying them down his hips.

“Oh!” Sherlock gasped, then hurried to scramble off the bed and do the same. He may have felt self conscious about his body in the changerooms at school, but here with Mycroft - one of the people he trusted most in the world - he had no hesitations. He was soon standing naked before him, his erection jutting proudly against his stomach as he drank in the sight before him. Mycroft was also visibly aroused, his long, thick cock already red and weeping, and like moths to a flame, they fell into one another’s embrace once more, mouths searching out their counterparts, tongues darting out to swipe against lower lips, fingers dancing along hot flesh.

“Need you,” Mycroft moaned, guiding the teen once more down onto the mattress.

“Take me, Mycie,” Sherlock replied, flopping down so he was lying spread eagled on the bed, open and ready. 

His brother chuckled, leaning over him and caressing his face. “I don’t think we should go  _ quite  _  that far tonight,” he said.

Sherlock whined again, his plush lips forming into a pout. “But I  _ want _ you!”

“And we have all the time in the world, brother mine. Let’s just take things slowly, hmm? But slow doesn't mean it won’t be good.”

Arching a brow, he challenged, “Oh, really?”

The redhead’s mouth twisted into a predatory smile and he raised himself up even higher above Sherlock. “Yes, Lockie,  _ really _ . Let me prove it to you.” And with that, he slipped down the bed and engulfed the teen’s cock in his mouth.

“ _ Holy fuck! _ ” Sherlock swore, his whole body spasming and his hips bucking forward, completely unprepared for the sensation of his length disappearing down Mycroft’s throat. If he’d managed to keep any of his wits about him, he would probably have been overcome with jealousy knowing that Mycroft had practised that with  _ someone _ , but as it was he was too busy trying to stop himself from coming on the spot. 

His brother must have sensed that he was already close as he eased up, letting the heavy weight of Sherlock’s cock slip from his mouth so he could use his tongue, giving kittenish type licks to his shaft and balls. Sherlock reached down, needing to touch Mycroft and his fingers wound their way into his auburn locks. Mycroft hummed in approval as he sucked one sac into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and then letting it go to show its twin the same treatment. 

Sherlock all but melted into the bed, his mind going blissfully blank for the first time that he could ever remember. All the noise, the constant stream of data, it all just ceased, leaving his attention focussed one hundred percent on the sensual assault on his senses. His nerves felt like they were on fire, his muscles twitched, and when Mycroft moved back up his length and took the head of his cock back into his mouth, fireworks exploded behind his eyes as his dick also exploded. Hot jets of come spurted into his brother’s mouth and it took a moment for Sherlock to realise that Mycroft was greedily lapping up every drop, his tongue flicking against his slit as he cleaned the teen off.

It wasn’t over though by a long shot. Mycroft moved so he was kneeling above Sherlock, taking hold of his own cock and beginning to stroke himself, all the while maintaining eye contact with his baby brother. Sherlock felt like a puddle of goo and couldn’t move a muscle to save himself, but his eyes still worked and he took in the delicious sight before him, committing it to memory so he could call upon it in detail whenever he wanted. Mycroft’s cheeks were flushed pink as well as his neck and chest, his pupils were so dilated that only a thin ring of blue remained, and his breathing was ragged. His hand flew over his cock as he chased his orgasm, and then his shoulders hunched as his body shuddered and hot fluid splattered across Sherlock’s chest. The curly haired genius gasped, feeling his cock twitch again in interest as his brother lay claim to him in the most primal way possible, reaching down to rub his semen into the pale skin it was painted over.

Once Mycroft was sure he had made his point, he flopped down next to Sherlock, throwing an arm over his chest and pulling him in close. Sherlock snuggled against him, suddenly feeling sleepy and he yawned widely. “We should probably get cleaned up,” Mycroft suggested. “I messed you up quite a bit.”

“Later,” Sherlock mumbled, nuzzling against the warm chest.

“You’ll likely regret that decision later,” his brother warned.

Shrugging, he yawned again. “Don’t care, sleep now.”

Mycroft chuckled and pressed a kiss to the sweaty curls, and whispered, “Sleep well, my beloved.”

Sherlock managed to reply, “I love you, Mycie,” before his eyes fluttered closed and he fell into blissful slumber. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the boys have finally gotten a little bit intimate with each other, I'll tell you about the Mylock FB page. Obviously this ship is a tad more taboo than others out there so even if you're open about shipping Frostiron or other characters, you might not feel comfortable expressing your love for a little brotherfucking action. Fear not! We have a secret FB group where we share artwork, pics, stories, or just geek out over the brothers, and since it's secret, no one can see you're a member or see your posts in their newsfeeds or anything. It also means you can't find it and need an email invite. So if you want to join, drop me a line at scarletmanuka1@gmail.com and I'll send you an invite :)


	64. Chapter 64

Glancing over to the green eyed trickster in the passenger seat, Tony couldn’t help but smile. He reached over and gave Loki’s thigh a squeeze, basking in the smile he got in response. In this very moment, he was happy - beyond happy actually. If he forgot about everything that had happened with his parents, about the abandonment and betrayal he felt at not only Howard’s actions that fateful afternoon, but also their lack of concern for his leaving, then he would regard himself as content. When he was actually forced to confront what had happened though was when he was hit with the horrible reality of the situation. Today for instance, before class had even started…

He and Loki had been making their way onto the school grounds after parking, planning on spending some time grilling Sherlock about yesterday, when Lestrade cornered them. The silver haired man’s face had been full of concern as he asked Tony to come to the principal’s office for a chat, and it was clear that the miniscule hint of anger that shone in his eyes wasn’t directed at the teen. Tony paused before he replied, his eyes flickering to Loki and then Lestrade smiled. “Loki is welcome to join us if it would make you more comfortable.”

Grateful, the honey eyed teen nodded and reached out to link his hand with his boyfriend’s before following the Deputy Principal towards the administration office.

“Ah, Mr Stark, Mr Odinson, please come in and have a seat,” Principal Hudson greeted them both warmly. “Congratulations on the production on Saturday night. I believe both of you were in charge of the behind the scenes work and I must say, I was  _ most _ impressed.”

Tony gave her a small smile while Loki blushed furiously, something Tony had noticed he did whenever praised. “Thank you, Principal Hudson.”

She waved off his thanks. “Such professional work deserves recognition. However I’m sure you have figured out that that’s not the reason I’ve asked to see you this morning.”

That was obvious. “Yes, ma’am.”

She sighed. “Frigga Odinson got in contact with me on Friday to advise that you are presently residing with them.” Tony nodded, already aware that Loki’s mother had spoken to the school, and the old woman continued. “She didn’t go into much detail but said that you had had a disagreement with your father.”

He gave a terse nod. “You could say that.”

Her eyes lingered on the wound on his cheek, scabbing over now and healing, but still visible. It was Lestrade, however, who spoke next. “Tony, when I asked you last Monday how you had received your injuries, you told me that you’d gotten into a fight on the weekend with some kids from St Andrews High.” His voice was soft, and not accusing. “With this new information I need to ask again - how did you get those injuries?”

The teen swallowed hard as Loki pressed his hand in support and gave him a small nod. “I’m sure you can put two and two together,” he muttered, unable to say it out loud.

Principal Hudson’s eyes flashed, and Lestrade looked like he wanted to place a reassuring hand on Tony’s shoulder, but held himself back. “Are you aware of the mandatory reporting procedures that we’re obliged to follow when we suspect one of our students of being harmed by a caregiver?” the older man asked.

Panic flooded the teen. “Please, it was just the once,” he blurted out, conveniently forgetting to mention the slap he’d received several weeks ago, “and I left right away. He won’t be able to do it again, I swear.”

“Tony,” Principal Hudson said firmly, “he’s still your legal guardian and is responsible for you. If your father decides that he does not want you staying with Loki’s family any longer, he can make you return home.”

“He can’t  _ make  _ me do  _ anything _ ,” he spat. “I’m seventeen and can legally leave home.”

She looked torn. “Whilst that is true to some degree, you are still considered a child until you turn eighteen and as your father, that gives him certain rights.”

“Rights that he voided the minute his fist connected with my jaw,” Tony grated.

“Which is why we need to report him,” Lestrade told him. 

Tony slumped in his seat. “Please, don’t you understand how much more difficult this will make it?” he almost begged. “My dad is rich and influential and he won’t take an investigation like this quietly. The press will get wind of it and then it’ll be all over every news site, and it’ll blow up in my face. I’ve left - I’m safe where I am, why can’t we just leave it at that? Please?”

Principal Hudson closed her eyes and squeezed the bridge of her nose, seeming to be having an internal debate. Eventually she said, “Tony, I understand that you fear the repercussions of this, but the law is clear. I have a duty of care to report all suspected abuse.”

He pulled his hand free from Loki’s and crossed his arms, huffing out a breath. “Fine, do what you have to do, but if they question me then I’ll tell them exactly what I told Mr Lestrade last week about the kids from St Andrews.”

Both adults looked shocked at this and Principal Hudson’s mouth pressed into a thin line. “We’re not your enemies, Tony. This is for your own safety.”

“I  _ am _ safe.”

She sighed and then nodded. “Very well. I shall be placing my call this morning. Do not be surprised if you’re called into another meeting tomorrow with not only myself and a child protection officer, but also your father.”

He blanched a little at that, not entirely sure that he was ready to see Howard again so soon. Loki saw his distress and came to his rescue. “May I ask if Tony will be allowed people with him to lend support?”

“Who were you thinking of?” Principal Hudson asked.

“Myself, obviously, but also my mother.”

She gave it a moment’s thought. “I see no issue with your mother being there, especially considering that Tony is staying with your family, however I must admit to having serious concerns about your own presence. It’s not exactly suitable given your age and it may be questioned.”

“If it’s in Tony’s best interest to have me there, does it particularly matter what the others think?”

Tony uncrossed his arms and reached out to take Loki’s hand once more, slightly awed at how he was pressing the issue.

Principal Hudson regarded them steadily but couldn’t keep her lips from turning up in a slight smile. “Very well, I shall allow it. Now the bell is about to go so you’d best get to Form.” They nodded and stood but before they reached the door, her voice stopped them. “Tony?”

He turned. “Yes?”

“I do hope you’ve not forgotten my offer? My door is always open if you need to talk.”

“I know. Thank you.”

Tony had been unable to stop the worry gnawing in his gut for the remainder of the day, and had been glad of the distraction at lunchtime when Loki had pried the details from Sherlock of his encounter the day before with Mycroft. They’d both been overjoyed for their usually acerbic friend who had yet to stop smiling and Tony was looking forward to seeing Mycroft but wasn’t sure when that would be. It was Sherlock who was the one to suggest that very evening.

“With everything that’s gone on, we’ve not had a chance to really look over the data that you got from your dad’s computer. We should get a start on it as soon as possible.”

And so school had finished and the couple were on their way to the Holmes’. Hopefully investigating who had hacked into Mycroft’s personnel file would distract Tony from the meeting that Principal Hudson had confirmed was scheduled for the next morning. He scratched absently at his cheek, lost in thought as he drove.

Loki’s fingers pinched his thigh. “Stop that,” he chided.

“Stop what?” Tony asked, glancing over at his boyfriend.

“Scratching. You’ll rip the scab off and make it take twice as long to heal.”

Tony pouted. “But it itches.”

“Yes, I know it does, but you still need to leave it alone.”

They reached their destination, pulling into the driveway only to see that there were no other cars there. Sherlock was waiting for them at the front door. “Mycie is just leaving work now and will be home soon,” he explained. “Father has taken Mummy to have her blood tests done.”

They all headed upstairs to Sherlock’s room to wait, and Tony pulled out his laptop, booting it up. He found his fingers reaching up once more to run his nails lightly over the cut and flinched as his hand was slapped away. Loki was glaring at him and he managed to look bashful as he obediently lowered his hand.

“We may as well make a start,” Sherlock said. “What do we have?”

“I copied the files that state what security access all employees have, plus what administration access they have for the servers. We need to go through them and sort out who would have access to the personnel files of Holmes Inc. staff. I know someone hacked in from the outside but perhaps discovering who knows the information was there may give a lead as to who has been in contact with the hackers.”

“But if they could access the files themselves, why would they need someone else to hack in?” Sherlock asked.

“Because these are high profile personnel files, Buttercup and logs are made of when they’re accessed. If someone were to make a copy from their work login, it would set off alarm bells. Look, I know it’s a long shot, and maybe it’ll amount to nothing, but considering we already  _ have _ a copious amount of nothing, it’s gotta be worth following up on.”

The curly haired genius looked frustrated at their lack of progress and nodded. “You’re right, it’s the only lead we have.”

“Holy crap, did I just hear correctly?” Tony asked Loki, shocked.

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “I know it’s hard to believe but it seems that Sherlock did in fact just admit that you were right.”

Tony grinned. “Wow, we need to get Mycroft to get you off much more often if this is the result.”

“What result would that be, pray tell?” came a smooth voice from the doorway.

The three teens whirled around to see Mycroft himself standing in the doorway, one hip cocked to the side as he leaned against the door frame, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“He’s nowhere near as snarky as he used to be,” Tony explained.

The scientist smirked and pushed away from the door frame, crossing to where Sherlock was perched on the side of the bed. He pulled the teen to his feet and ran a finger across his cheek. “Yes, you  _ do _ seem much more agreeable now that you’re mine,” he said in a husky voice before pulling his brother in for a bruising kiss.

Tony felt his cheeks grow hot as he gawked at the sight before him. He’d never really pictured in his mind what the two would look like together and the reality was rather hot. There was a bitten off curse from next to him and he looked over to see Loki looking flushed and squirming uncomfortably as he stared, trying to subtly adjust his jeans. Tony grinned and when Loki saw that his boyfriend had noticed his reaction, he turned - if possible - an even brighter shade of red. The brothers had deepened their kiss, and as much as Tony appreciated the free porn, they couldn't afford to get distracted right now. He cleared his throat, startling the two love birds apart, and nodded pointedly at his laptop. “Perhaps we should get started?”

Mycroft nodded, managing to retain his usual dignified look despite his kiss swollen lips and blown pupils. Sherlock just looked dazed, a loopy grin on his face. “Certainly, Anthony,” the scientist said. “What do you need us to do?”

And with that, they got to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note for this chapter - I've found conflicting info online regarding mandatory reporting laws in the UK. Wiki says that they have them, but another child protection site says that they aren't mandatory but teachers would have a duty of care to report abuse.  
> I've decided that for plot reasons they exist, but anyone who has a proper understanding of child protection laws and processes in the UK will probably cringe at my next few chapters. Hopefully it won't be too far from the realm of possibility that the story will still be enjoyable.


	65. Chapter 65

Loki was already in bed, his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, waiting for Tony to finish up in the bathroom and join him. They’d spent the evening in talks with his parents, preparing for tomorrow, and the outcome had left Tony a little awed. It pained Loki to see the surprise on his boyfriend’s face when others showed how much they cared for him, that he mattered. The honey eyed teen was brilliant and wonderful, and Loki wished that Tony could see what others saw in himself.

The bed dipped while he was lost in his thoughts and soon Tony was burrowing down under the blankets. Loki turned, stretching out an arm so his boyfriend could cuddle into his side. Tony’s nose was cold as he pressed it against Loki’s throat, but his breath was warm and minty smelling. They stayed that way for a while, their combined body heat soon warming the bed, creating a cozy, safe haven for the both of them. The lamp was still on and, not particularly wanting either of them to move, Tony directed Dum-E to turn it off. The small robot whirled into action, happily fumbling with the switch until - after several tries - he successfully managed to switch it off. Loki grinned in the dark, still amazed at the creation, as Tony said, “Thanks, buddy.”

Dum-E beeped happily as he rolled back to his ‘home’ position against his charger. Then the teen sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Loki asked softly.

“I guess I miss having U and Butterfingers around as well,” he admitted. “The three of them can interact to some degree and they would potter around my room when I was there, keeping me company. Made me feel like I wasn’t so alone.”

Hugging him tightly, Loki pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “You’re not alone, darling, but I understand you miss them. Hopefully if all goes well tomorrow, we’ll have the rest of your things by the weekend.”

“I still can’t believe that your parents would -” Tony stopped as his voice cracked, overwhelmed with emotion. 

Frigga and Odin had taken Tony completely by surprise earlier that evening when they made their proposal. Having already discussed it with their own children, making sure everyone was on board, they had sat the genius down and asked him if he would like for them to apply for legal guardianship of him. Tony had stopped and stared at them, his mouth hanging open like he couldn’t quite believe what they’d said. Frigga had pulled him into a hug and assured him that they meant every word and if it was what he wanted, they would discuss it with the Department of Child Protection to begin the process. It would mean that he would have to be honest with the child protection officer that they were meeting with about the events that had led to him leaving, but Tony seemed to be okay with this, now knowing that he wasn’t going to be abandoned completely.

“They adore you as much as I do,” Loki assured him. “Of course they would make this offer.”

“But they hardly know me!” Tony exclaimed. “And are you sure that you’re okay with this? We’ve not been together all that long, babe, and what if you change your mind? What if we break up? What if -”

The trickster stopped him from heading deeper into ‘what if’ territory by kissing him into silence. He finally pulled away, resting their foreheads together. “Darling, I am  _ not _ going to change my mind, about this or us. Yes, I know that we’re young, and that this has really only just begun, but I also know my own mind. I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me that you no longer want me. 

“I don’t think you’ll ever hear those words from me,” Tony replied quietly.

“Then stop fretting.”

“I just don’t want you feeling like you’re being backed into a corner by this.”

“I’m sure it should be me saying that to  _ you _ . You’re the one this most affects.”

“Lokes, your parents essentially offered me a place in  _ your _ family!”

“Being my serious boyfriend, you  _ already  _ had a place in our family, darling. This just makes it a little more official, I guess. Though it could be worse,” he teased. “They could have offered to adopt you.”

Tony groaned. “Stop that. Me finding two brothers hot together is bad enough, I’d hate to find myself sleeping with my own brother.”

Loki chuckled. “That was quite the show, wasn’t it.” He sobered almost immediately. “I’m sorry, it’s a bit not good that I got turned on by that, isn’t it?” He bit his lip, worried that he might have gone too far. He didn’t want to upset Tony or make him jealous.

His boyfriend rolled them until Loki was flat on his back, Tony hovering over him. The shorter teen hooked a leg over Loki’s hip and reached up to place his hand against the thin chest beneath him. “Hey, we’ve both admitted that we think they’re both gorgeous so it stands to reason that we’d  _ both _ find them hot together. So long as you don’t want to do anything with them, then I’m okay with that.”

“God, no, Tony - I only want you,” he hurried to assure him.

“Then I see no problem with it. The only problem I have is if we don’t take advantage of how turned on it made us.”

Loki could already feel the bulge pressing against his thigh, and his own cock was rapidly filling out. He trailed a hand down Tony’s back, stopping to cup his arse. “I would hate to think that we missed an opportunity,” he agreed.

Smirking, Tony leaned in until their lips were just brushing. “Glad we’re on the same page,” he murmured, before licking his way into Loki’s mouth.

oOoOo

Principal Hudson’s office wasn’t big enough to fit the small crowd that was gathered for the meeting and so she had commandeered one of the empty classrooms. The school day hadn’t officially started as yet but Loki could hear the noise of voices and students moving about not far away. They had arrived especially early so Tony could be examined by a doctor, his fading injuries documented officially, and so he could make a statement. Several desks had been pushed together to create a large, rectangular table with Loki and Frigga flanking Tony on one long side, Lestrade also joining them, sitting next to Loki. At the head of the table next to Frigga was a stern looking woman with a tight bun and wire rimmed glasses - the child protection officer, Anita Hodgkins. Opposite her, at the other end sat Principal Hudson, who drummed her fingers on the table as they waited for Tony’s parents to arrive. Loki took the opportunity to give Tony’s hand a squeeze before letting it go, not wanting to play with fire. 

Howard and Maria arrived a short time later, accompanied by one of their personal lawyers. After Principal Hudson had made the introductions, they moved to sit down, Howard unbuttoning the front of his suit before flicking it to the side so he could sit, his glare never leaving Tony’s face. The honey eyed teen had gone rigid, his face shutting down so none of his emotions could slip. Hodgkins cleared her throat and began. “Thank you everyone for joining us. The purpose of today’s meeting is to discuss the concerns that Principal Hudson and other staff here at Reichenbach have concerning the injuries that Anthony Stark received Friday before last. Mr Stark, it is alleged by your son that these injuries were received by your hand. This is a copy of the statement that he has given me that document the events. Do you care to comment?”

“He’s no son of mine!” he spat, looking at Tony with derision. Beside him, Maria Stark looked almost disinterested. 

Hodgkins regarded him cooly. “Biologically he is, Mr Stark. Now do you have any comments you wish to make regarding his injuries?”

The lawyer leaned in close and whispered into the weapon guru’s ear, and Howard nodded once in response to whatever was said to him. “I refuse to comment,” he then announced to the room.

This had come as no surprise to any of them, especially Tony who had warned them that his father would not admit to anything unless forced to take the stand and swear an oath. “Very well,” Hodgkins said, scribbling a note on her paperwork, “you’re well within your rights to forgo a comment today. However I do need to inform you that failure to resolve this issue today will likely lead to charges being laid against you by the Department.”

Howard haughtily waved off her declaration, and the message was clear -  _ do your worst, I have nothing to fear _ . He had been too well trained by his lawyer to say anything out loud.

“The other matter that I had hoped we could settle today is that of Anthony’s legal guardianship. As he has removed himself from your care, but is not yet eighteen, he requires an adult guardian. Frigga and Odin Odinson have put themselves forth as candidates and Anthony has expressed his agreeance to this. In my role as Child Protection Officer, I can see no issue with this appointment, given that Anthony’s safety is our first and foremost concern. Unless you have any reasonable objections to this action, I will be making it my official recommendation.”

“Don’t you think this is a conflict of interest, Odinson?” Howard asked Frigga, his eyes narrowed dangerously. “We  _ do _ have business dealings after all.”

Hodgkins raised her hand. “Business dealings have nothing to do with this matter, Mr Stark. The Odinsons’ ability to care for Anthony and keep him safe  _ does _ . If you have issue with this in regards to your professional interests, then I suggest you take it up in a professional setting. Now, do either yourself or Mrs Stark have any legitimate concerns as to this appointment?” Howard glared at her and then shook his head, whilst Maria busily inspected her nails. “I will require verbal confirmation from you both,” the officer pressed.

“No, it’s fine,” Howard stated. “If they want to bother with him, then he can be their problem now.”

“I agree,” Maria said, refusing to meet her son’s eyes.

If Hodgkins was shocked by their attitude, she hid it well, though Loki had the feeling she was used to seeing the very worst in people. “Very well. I shall have the paperwork drawn up for legal guardianship to sit with Frigga and Odin Odinson. As to the matter of the abuse, you shall be hearing from us, Mr Stark.”

“Will that be all?” the businessman drawled.

“For today.”

“Then we’ll be off. I have a company to run and can’t afford to waste any more time for such trivial matters.” With that he rose and led Maria from the room, their lawyer following behind silently.

Loki reached out and took hold of Tony’s hand as the door swung shut, and it was then that Frigga let out an explosive breath. “The nerve of that man!” she hissed. Turning to Tony, she pulled him into a hug. “Oh, sweetheart, I am so sorry that you had to be here for that.”

“Anthony,” Hodgkins said, addressing the teen once he was released from Frigga’s embrace, “this will likely go to an official hearing. I will keep yourself and the Odinsons informed as to the progress so you will know exactly what to expect, okay.”

He nodded and managed a weak smile. “Thank you.”

“You did well today,” she told him, her stern expression softening. 

“Tony,” Principal Hudson said, “I’ll arrange for your teachers to put together some work for both yourself and young Mr Odinson. I believe it would be best if you were both to take the day off. It’s been a stressful morning and I think a day of watching movies or playing video games might be warranted.”

Frigga nodded. “I agree. I’ll drop you back at home and arrange for a pizza to be delivered for your lunch, but I want you two to just try and relax, okay? I’m going to take care of everything, so don’t worry about anything.”

Loki could feel Tony trembling beside him and he knew his boyfriend was close to tears. “Thank you, mother,” he said, answering for both of them. “And you too, Principal Hudson.”

They stood then, gathering their belongings whilst Hodgkins spoke briefly to Frigga. Lestrade patted Tony on the back, his eyes warm. “You did good, kid. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Tony muttered, his cheeks flushing. 

“Take good care of him, Loki,” the English teacher told him solemnly.

Loki had never meant anything more than when he replied, “I plan to. Always.” 


	66. Chapter 66

It was only once Mrs Odinson had finished fussing over them, had finally said goodbye and left for work, leaving them alone, that the tears came. Tony found that once the first sob had escaped his mouth he couldn’t contain the rest and he broke down completely. Loki pulled him onto the couch and into his arms, holding him close and murmuring soothing words to him, a warm hand running gentle circles on his back. The reality of the situation was only just beginning to sink in for Tony and he was absolutely devastated.

It wasn’t that he’d been deliberately obtuse about everything that had happened up until now; he just hadn’t wanted to think about what had happened since he knew it would hurt too much. The way it had gone down had still left room (just a tiny bit) for a chance at a resolution. If Howard had apologised, or even tried to make amends, then Tony would have considered the possibility of returning home. Despite the way he was treated, he _loved_ his parents and would rather be part of a dysfunctional family than no family at all. Now though, that simply wasn’t an option. His parents had made it _very_ clear that in their eyes, he was dead to them. The thread that had linked him to them, however tenuous, had snapped and would never be retethered. Tony was now alone. He knew he had friends; he knew Loki’s family had embraced him wholeheartedly; he knew Mycroft considered him a brother; he knew that Loki was there to stay, but as wonderful as all that was, as grateful as the teen was for them all, they still could never replace his real family. He was, for all intents and purposes, an orphan.

The pain of that realisation cut him deep. If the wound was tangible, he would have bled out in a matter of moments. He choked out a gasp, a hollow cry of loss and abandonment, wondering just what he could have done to have earned his parent’s love. Could he have done more, been better, become more? Or was he just so fundamentally flawed that he was destined to never be the recipient of their love? Because surely it was something that he had done. He’d heard time and time again from various people that even if a couple hadn’t quite been ready for children, once they arrived _it was different when it was their own_. So by that logic his parents should have loved him. But they didn’t. Which meant there was something wrong with Tony himself that stopped them from loving him.

It was essentially all his fault.

He cried even harder, sobbing against the lean but strong chest of his boyfriend and words must have been mixed in with his wails because Loki was whispering, “It’s not your fault, darling, none of this is your fault.”

“It is, I’ve done something to make them not want me,” he choked out around the tears.

“Tony, no, that’s not true. You could never _do_ anything to make your parents not love you. To be honest, I’m sure they don’t actually mean what they said, not deep down. They’re upset, and you’re hurt, and words said in anger hurt even if they weren’t meant. Just give them some time.”

“It won’t help. They don’t want me and I’m all alone.” If he’d been thinking clearly, he’d had realised how dramatic he was being, but considering the situation, Tony thought he was rather entitled to some moments of self pity.

“You’re not alone, darling, and you never will be. I’m here for you.”

But for how long? Would Loki leave like everyone else had?

“I’m not going anywhere,” his boyfriend assured him, seeming to easily follow the direction of his thoughts. “I’m never going anywhere unless you want me gone.” It was said with such simple and direct honesty that Tony automatically believed him. Something tight and restricting in his chest seemed to loosen and he slumped against Loki, suddenly exhausted.

They sat there for a long time, Loki holding Tony against him and whispering odd words of comfort, or brushing kisses to his temple. He then murmured an apology and climbed to his feet, promising to be right back. Tony let him go, too tired and emotionally wrecked to give much thought to where his boyfriend was going. It was only once ten minutes had passed by that he pulled himself from his brooding thoughts realising that Loki still hadn’t returned. He was about to heave himself up off the couch and go looking for him when the boy in question returned.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat as he gaped at Loki.

The green eyed teen had half undressed, his shoes, trousers, and underwear gone, as well as his blazer. His white shirt shirt was creased at the bottom from where it had been tucked in, and the bottom button was undone, allowing his hard and weeping cock to peek out from underneath. He stood there, a smirk playing on his lips as Tony’s eyes traced their way from his sock clad feet all the way up to his slightly flushed cheeks.

“Wha?” was all the shorter genius could manage.

“I thought that perhaps you’d like a distraction,” Loki explained. He made no move to close the gap, staying exactly where he was and Tony was certain that if he said he wasn’t feeling up for any shenanigans, then Loki would disappear back to the bedroom and then return fully dressed, happy to spend the day watching movies.

There was absolutely no way that Tony could refuse such an offering. “I would love a distraction,” he said, lifting a hand to beckon his boyfriend over.

Loki gracefully crossed the room, climbing up onto the couch to straddle Tony’s thighs. His hands found their way to Tony’s shoulders and they caressed him gently through his layers. “Just let me take care of you, darling,” he murmured, and his gaze was full of such affection and fondness that Tony felt safe, and warm, and _happy_.

“Kiss me?” Tony whispered, leaning forward to close the gap to Loki.

The taller teen didn’t reply verbally, just cupped his face and pressed their mouths together, his tongue swiping gently across Tony’s lower lip but not delving inside just yet. It was sweet and tender and the anguished teen _melted_ under it, the depression that was threatening to overwhelm him disappearing for now, to be dealt with at some other time. He reached his hands up, trailing them over Loki’s back, feeling the ridges of his spine and shoulder blades beneath the cool fabric of his shirt before dropping them to the warm skin of his buttocks. Loki whimpered against Tony’s mouth as he kneaded the firm flesh, and the honey eyed teen’s own cock jumped sharply to attention at the sound, still confined to his own school slacks.

Without breaking the kiss, they managed to undo the button and zipper and free Tony of the material, with Loki kneeling up to give him room. Tony expected him to sit back down on his lap afterwards so they’d make out some more and perhaps jerk each other off but his trickster boyfriend had something else in mind. He wrapped a long fingered hand around Tony’s shaft and guided it until the tip was brushing against his puckered entrance. It was when the head slid slightly against something cool and wet that Tony realised that the reason Loki had been gone so long was because he’d been preparing himself. His breath hitched at the realisation but he had no more time to delight in the obscene mental picture of the teen fingering and stretching himself because at that moment Loki bore down and Tony’s cock slid halfway into a tight, slick heat.

“Fuck, Lokes,” he hissed, his hands gripping slim hips tightly. The pleasure was almost overwhelming and he couldn’t understand how something could feel so amazing.

“God, Tony, you feel so _good_ ,” Loki all but moaned. His own hands were holding on just as tightly to Tony’s shoulders and he used his grip to leverage them closer together, his lips hungrily seeking out his boyfriend’s.

They kissed frantically, all the while Loki sank further and further down on Tony’s length until they were flush together. Tony allowed his hands to wander then, slipping under the material of Loki’s shirt, loving the feeling of the firm, warm flesh beneath his fingers. He could feel goosebumps breaking out as he trailed his finger tips in lazy circles and grinned when a swipe of his hand over Loki’s ribs resulted in a full body shiver. “Cheeky,” Loki murmured against his lips, but he was smiling as he said it.

“I love how sensitive you are,” Tony replied, kissing his way across to an ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth before nibbling on it gently.

Loki began to rock his hips then, a slow and measured pace that contrasted to their frantic kissing from moments before. Tony enjoyed the slower pace, not wanting to hurry now that they were connected so intimately. He was happy for the green eyed teen to control the pace; he simply leaned back against the back of the couch and allowed his boyfriend to take care of him.

Loki slipped one of his own hands between their bodies, wrapping it around his own cock and began to stroke himself. Tony’s eyes dropped to watch him, finding it hotter than any of the porn he’d ever watched. Having said that, Loki’s sheer size and perfection of his member would have been at home in any porn movie, but the fact that it was attached to the green eyed teen who cared so much for Tony; who was so loving and attentive; who had been there through thick and thin; who was exploring and learning along with Tony; who shared these most personal moments - _that_ was what made it so damn sexy. Loki was _his_ and no one else ever got to see this side of him, only Tony.

The sight of that perfect cock sliding through the circle made by Loki’s thumb and pointer finger was what pushed Tony over the edge in the end, though the tight heat surrounding his own cock helped immensely. He buried his face into the crook of Loki’s neck as he came, his breath coming in harsh pants as his whole body shuddered in pleasure. Loki’s hand sped up as he watched Tony come undone and Tony, with his face still hidden in folds of material, felt it when the taller teen’s orgasm washed over him. Loki’s whole body went still, his muscles tightening, and then the tremors washed over him in a wave.

They clung to each other as they rode out their endorphin high together, sharing a few kisses but mostly just holding each other. Loki eventually climbed off Tony so he could find some tissues to clean themselves up with, though he’d not managed to catch his release in his hand and ruefully admitted that they might need to do a load of washing before Frigga returned. It was as he was wiping the come off his thighs that Loki’s eyes widened and he stared at Tony in horror. “Fuck,” he swore.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked, confused as to what had suddenly spooked him.

“We didn’t...I mean, I didn’t, it was my fault, I didn’t even think, I didn’t _ask….fuck_.”

The honey eyed genius stepped forward and took hold of Loki’s hands, and repeated again, “What’s wrong, babe? Talk to me.”

Loki looked horrified and guilty. “I didn’t put a condom on you,” he whispered.

“Oh. _Oh_.” Tony paused for a moment to consider this. “Well, as your mom said, I can’t get you pregnant, and it’s not like either of us have been with anyone else.” He shrugged, dismissing it. “I don’t think it’s a big deal.”

“But it’s not something I should have just lumped on you like that!” Loki protested. “Oh, God, you must be so mad at me!”

“Hey, hey, no, I’m not mad, Lokes. Seriously, I reckon we’d have agreed to do this sooner rather than later anyway. Neither of us have a history with anyone else so we know we’re both clean.”

“That’s not the point, Tony. I betrayed your trust!” Loki was looking more and more distressed by the minute.

“You most certainly did _not_. It wasn’t intentional, babe, and I’m not going to get mad at you over a mistake.” His lips quirked into a smile. “Some genius I am though - I thought it felt better than before but I didn’t put two and two together and realise that it was because there was nothing between us. Besides, you’re the one who’s all messy now so if you want punishment, squelching around for the rest of the day should do it, shouldn’t it?”

Loki groaned and let his head fall against Tony’s shoulder. “It’s already dribbling out of me and it feels really fucking weird.” He paused. “Are you really not mad at me?”

“I promise I’m not.” Tony hugged him tightly. “So, how about we get this washing put on, change into our pyjamas, and spend the rest of the day watching movies?”

“Will there be cuddling?”

“ _So_ much cuddling,” he assured him.

Loki finally stepped away, a small smile on his lips. “That sounds delightful. Lead the way.”

  
  
  


 


	67. Chapter 67

The end credits rolled and Loki stretched as much as he could with Tony sitting propped between his legs, his back to the taller teen’s chest. They’d spent almost the entire day camped out on the couch, working on the homework they’d been given and watching movies. It had definitely seemed to improve Tony’s mood, though Loki was pragmatic enough to realise that it hadn’t actually solved any of his issues. He’d take what he could get though and if Tony had even a few hours of respite from the heartache of being rejected by his family, then that was better than nothing.

“What do you feel like doing now?” the green eyed trickster asked, wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders and hugging him close.

“I thought I might dig a little deeper into the files I managed to get off Dad’s computer,” the shorter teen replied. Loki ignored the slight catch in his voice when he said ‘dad’.

“Do you think we’ll find anything else?” By now they’d managed to trawl through the lists of what security access everyone had and had narrowed the search down to the executives and higher administration - which hadn’t told them anything new. Tony had admitted that he hadn’t thought it would hand them an answer on a silver platter but he had been frustrated that they hadn’t found _anything_ of use.

Tony sighed. “I don’t know, babe, but what else can we do? _Someone_ wanted Mycroft’s file and there has to be some sort of clue somewhere as to who.”

“But what if it’s no one actually from Stark Industries?” Loki hedged. “I mean, it could just be that someone was paid off to give out the information about what was in the files and where to access them?”

“Yeah, I know, that’s probably what’s happened, but still, gotta keep looking just in case. It’s better than doing nothing.”

Loki nodded, and dropped a kiss onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Then that’s what we’ll do.”

While Tony pulled over his laptop and set to work, Loki headed for the kitchen to make them both some coffee. He knew that there was nothing he could really do to help at this stage since he wasn’t computer savvy like Tony was, but he could lend his support by keeping him caffeinated. When he returned to the loungeroom, the honey eyed genius was already lost in a world of data, his eyes focussed on the screen, and Loki couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

He’d witnessed a couple of times now how single minded Tony was when he got lost in a project and instead of feeling resentment for not even being acknowledged as he set the cup of coffee down at his boyfriend’s elbow, he was a little awed instead. The way Tony’s mind worked, how fast it could process data was amazing, and the taller teen couldn’t help but be a little envious. Yes, he was a genius himself, but he wasn’t even close to being on the same level as Tony. Loki was intelligent and could grasp the most complicated ideas easily, but there were specific areas that he excelled in, whereas Tony seemed to be brilliant at whatever he chose to do. The situation with his parents left his future with Stark Industries uncertain, which was a massive loss to the company. With Tony at the helm, there would be no stopping them, especially if they concentrated less on the weapons side of the business and more on the technological side as the shorter genius had confessed he’d like to do. Whoever he chose to work for, Loki had no doubt that they would be immensely lucky to have him. In fact, he was pretty damn sure that Tony was one day going to change the world single handedly.

Settling himself down on the other end of the couch, Loki picked up a book and began reading, making the most of the quiet and the companionable silence. Thor would be home soon and there was no doubt that he would want to check in with them and make sure that Tony was alright, if the barrage of text messages they’d had was anything to go by. It was sweet, Loki thought, and he felt a fondness for his brother blossom in his chest. They might not always see eye to eye, and it was difficult sometimes, living in the shadow of Thor’s success (louder and more boisterous than Loki’s quiet achievements), but when push came to shove, the footballer was always there for Loki. Technically they were only brothers by adoption, but neither had ever really thought of it that way - they were simply brothers. For all the snark and arguing between them, there was a genuine love for each other and Loki knew that he was lucky that Thor would always have his back. There was nothing _quiet_ about the big blonde however so if Loki wanted peace and quiet, he would have to enjoy it before he returned.

He’d just made it to the end of the chapter he was reading when he was startled from the story by Tony gasping. “What the actual fuck?” he then added, his fingers flying furiously across the keyboard.

“What is it?” Loki asked, lowering the book.

“This can’t be right,” Tony muttered instead of answering. “Why would someone even have this?”

The green eyed teen waited patiently for an answer for almost a minute before clearing his throat to get Tony’s attention. “Darling, once more I must remind you that I am unfortunately _not_ a mindreader. What have you found?”

Looking up, his eyes wide, Tony replied, “It’s the schematics for one of the weapons Stark Industries builds - and it’s attached to a Hydra Corporation memo.”

oOoOo

“I don’t understand,” Mycroft said with a frown, peering down at the document on Tony’s laptop. He and Sherlock had come around to the Odinson’s place as soon as the scientist had finished work. “This is highly classified information, isn’t it? I mean, it’s not even something _I_ would have access to.”

“I know,” Tony agreed. “Loki and I already discussed this, wondering if this would have anything at all to do with someone accessing your own file. It just seems odd though, doesn’t it? How much of a coincidence could it be that someone hacks the system to get at your personnel file and then I also stumble upon a memo from our main competitor that proves they’ve somehow stolen some of our plans?” Loki and Tony had in fact talked themselves in circles discussing the possibilities. A cold weight had settled in Loki’s stomach as they had spiralled further and further down a rabbit hole of theories - from personal vendettas, corporate espionage, and even possible terrorism. “I just don’t know how the two could be connected,” Tony continued. “Holmes Inc. are solely small electronics, whereas that’s almost a side business for Stark Industries, with weapons manufacturing being our major production. If someone wanted to be able to access information on weapon plans and schematics then it would be pointless doing it through Mycroft’s access.”

“What a minute,” Sherlock interrupted, “I thought Hydra _were_ an electronics company? They don’t make weapons, do they? So wouldn’t it make sense that if they were trying to steal company secrets that they _would_ target Mycie and our own company?”

“Oh, um, well I guess it’s not widely known,” Tony explained, “but they _do_ make weapons.”

“I don’t understand,” the curly haired genius admitted. “My PC at home is a Hydra one but I’ve never heard of them being a weapons manufacturer.”

“They make PCs too, but our main competitor in the weapons business is Schmidt Industries which is actually operated by Hydra.”

“You may need to give us all a history lesson, darling,” Loki told him, giving his knee a squeeze. “Just so we’re all on the same page.”

Tony nodded, running a hand through his hair as he thought where to begin. “Okay, so Hydra have been around since like, forever. They had close ties to the Nazi party and the Third Reich during the second world war as they supplied the punch card system and Hollerith Machine that enabled Hitler to create the Jewish registry. Kind of a douche move on their part, but hey, I guess it paid the bills. Anyway, after the war they branched out, becoming a leading name in office equipment - so typewriters, fax and copy machines, stuff like that. They also manufactured medical equipment and machines, which balanced out a little of their Evil Corporation karma a bit. Part of the company still continued to explore computing and they became a major manufacturer of PC hardware, which is how they became such a household name. But with the rise of mobile devices like phones and tablets, they’ve actually fallen in the field and are no longer a major player. Yeah, they still make PCs and laptops, but it’s not as lucrative as the market that Holmes Inc., Apple, and Samsung have cornered.”

“I’m guessing that when they branched out into the medical and PC fields, they also sent off tendrils into the world of death and mass destruction?” Mycroft surmised.

Tony let out a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, so they had this crazy dude working for them, Johann Schmidt. There’s rumours that he had more than just business ties with the Nazis - I’m pretty sure he was a fully fledged and sworn in member. Probably skinned kittens alive as part of his initiation or something - seriously he was a sick bastard. So, he was the founder of their weapons division, but of course, after the war, people were sick of all the death and destruction. The higher ups in Hydra knew that if the public discovered that they were manufacturing weapons, they’d lose business so they ended up creating an entire splinter corporation which they named after Schmidt, so no one would put two and two together. SI have done extensive research into them, since Dad’s motto…” Here Tony paused, needing to take a breath and compose himself before continuing. Loki still had his hand on his knee and he gave it another comforting squeeze, offering his support. His boyfriend gave him a grateful smile and took a deep breath before continuing. “Sorry, so anyway, it would have been stupid of us to not know everything we could about our main competitor so we’ve known about their dirty little secret for years now. It’s still not public knowledge though.”

Loki hummed thoughtfully. “We’ve been trying to connect the two incidents, but really, if Hydra and Schmidt Industries are one and the same, and they make both weapons _and_ small electronics, then isn’t it likely that these two incidents _are_ connected? I mean, if they’re going to stoop low enough to steal designs from SI for something that goes boom then wouldn’t it stand to reason that they would have no compunctions about getting their hands on the latest tech from Holmes Inc.? And - no offense, darling - but the stuff that Mycroft designs is much better than what SI produces.”

“None taken,” Tony assured him. “His skills were the main reason we partnered with them.”

Loki gave him a smile. “And since SI and Holmes Inc. are connected through this partnership, and Hydra seem to have someone on the inside, then couldn’t they then use that connection to gain access to Holmes Inc.?”

“I don’t think there’s any doubt that they could since they _already have_ ,” Sherlock said, his face as dark as a thundercloud.

Mycroft slumped down in his seat and rubbed at his eyes. “So to summarise - we have a theory that Hydra Corporation are behind this; someone working for Stark Industries is a mole for them and is passing on information; and we still have no clue as to who it is.”

“That sounds about right,” Sherlock agreed, leaning over the back of the chair and wrapping his arms around Mycroft’s shoulders. The scientist was looking stressed but at this affectionate gesture he perked up, leaning his cheek against Sherlock’s, a serene smile on his face.

“Tony, is there any way to trace back that document to anyone in particular?” Loki asked.

The shorter genius shook his head. “No, not from this end. I’m lucky I even stumbled across it from the data dump I took. I hadn’t planned on downloading anything like this, only the files that list everyone’s access and some administration files. Whoever the document belongs to obviously saved it in some obscure location to avoid it being found. But to try and trace back to who last accessed the file or who created it in the first place, I would need to be connected to the server.”

“And with the way things are with your dad, that’s a bit harder than before,” Loki concluded.

Mycroft cleared his throat. “I’m not as experienced as you, Anthony, but that’s simple enough to do. Would it have to be from Howard’s office? Or just from someone’s within Stark Industries with a certain level of clearance?”

“You’d just need the login of someone with basic admin access,” Tony told him. He tapped out a few commands on his keyboard. “Let me bring up a list for you.” He found what he was after and spun the screen around. They all scanned the list and as one their eyes stopped on one name.

Grant Ward.

“Looks like we have a winner,” Loki murmured.

Sherlock scowled. “Surely you know someone else on that list who you could convince to leave their office for five minutes.”

“Not really,” Mycroft said. “The only other people I’m even remotely friendly with all work for Holmes Inc. so don’t have access or are part of security, which is much too risky.”

“So is this!” he cried.

“It’ll be fine, Lockie.”

“No, it’s too dangerous,” Sherlock protested immediately. Loki could tell his distress didn’t just stem from the inevitable jealousy, but also from a genuine worry of his brother being discovered.

“Don’t be silly, brother mine,” the redhead told him. “It’s really the only viable option we have to discover who is behind this.”

“And if you’re caught?”

“I’ll just need to make sure that I’m not caught.” He turned his face even more so their lips could meet briefly. “Trust me, Lockie - when it comes to the important things, I can be _very_ sneaky.”

Sherlock pouted. “I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I,” Tony admitted, “but Myc is right, Buttercup - this is the best option we have.”

Sherlock chewed on his bottom lip as he struggled with the idea but he finally gave a curt nod of acquiescence. “Fine.”

“That’s settled then,” Tony said. “Myc, I’m sure you do know what you’re doing but I’d feel better if I went over it with you just to make sure.”

“Of course.” Mycroft stood from the chair but then paused, turning back to his brother. He cupped Sherlock’s cheek, his eyes so full of adoration that Loki felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment simply from being in the same room. “Lockie, please don’t worry about this. I promise I’ll be careful.” Sherlock nodded and then Mycroft pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Loki swallowed hard and finally looked away, giving them some semblance of privacy. He had been worried when Tony had snuck into Howard’s office and that had gone terribly wrong so he understood Sherlock’s anxiety. He just hoped that this time things went as planned since the stakes were much higher this time around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so for those who know your history, you'll see that I blatantly turned Hydra into IBM. I needed them to be rooted in this non-superhero world with ties still to the Nazis.


	68. Chapter 68

The ride home from Loki’s house was spent in silence, and Sherlock knew that now wasn’t the time to yet again raise his concerns with Mycroft about their plan going forward. His brother had made it quite clear that he believed that this was the best way for them to obtain further information, and unless the younger genius could put forth a compelling argument against it, then this was what was going to happen. He could see that it was a viable plan, but that didn’t make him worry any less. The partnership between Holmes Inc. and Stark Industries was precarious right now and Sherlock didn’t want Mycroft taking risks unnecessarily that could jeopardise it further. Mycroft was adamant that he could gain the required access without detection and Sherlock doubted that simply asking him nicely to find another way would work. Mycroft would do anything for his baby brother _within reason_ , but when it came to this unique situation, reason had been thrown out the window.

He was still brooding over it when they got home and he was distracted when he walked in. That was why it took him almost ten seconds to realise that Mummy was slumped over on the couch. Mycroft had been hanging up his coat and scarf and noticed at the same time Sherlock did and with a twin cry they both hurried over.   

“Mummy?” Mycroft asked, touching her cheek. His hand flinched back and his eyes widened in shock. “She’s burning up,” he said.

Sherlock peered at her face, noticing that there were small raised welts all over her skin. They tracked down her neck and he lifted the collar of her shirt away and saw that they continued down over her shoulder. He picked up her hand and saw them there as well. “She’s completely covered in this rash,” he noted, his voice sounding much calmer than he felt.

“Mummy, can you hear us?” Mycroft asked again.

“Myc?” Her voice was wan. “Is that you and Lockie?”

“Yes, Mummy, it’s us. Do you know what’s happened?”

“Don’t feel well,” she said, trying to raise her head but unable to.

“Shall I call an ambulance?” Sherlock asked.

The scientist shook his head. “No, it’ll take too long. It’ll be quicker if I drive her myself.” He gently helped her lean forward and then scooped her into his arms. “Can you grab a blanket for her?”

Sherlock nodded and picked up the throw rug from the back of the couch, then hurried to the door to hold it open for Mycroft. They managed to load her onto the rear seat along with Sherlock and she slumped against her youngest son’s side. Mycroft drove as quickly as he dared, his worried gaze constantly checking on her in the rearview mirror. The hospital was only ten minutes away and they made good time, driving directly into a bay in front of A&E. It seemed a lifetime ago that they had been there to have Sherlock’s hand checked but in reality it had only been several days.

Mycroft carried her inside and an orderly saw them, hurrying over with a wheelchair. As they loaded her into it, the orderly called for the triage nurse, a stout, older woman, who came over to meet them with an air of professional competence. “What seems to be the matter?” she asked.

“We found her at home collapsed on the couch,” Mycroft explained. “She seems to have a fever and is covered in a rash. She’s lucid but seems exhausted.”

The nurse - Alice, according to her name badge - hummed as she shone a penlight into one of Mummy’s eyes, and then held her wrist to take her pulse. After a minute she asked, “Does she have any pre-existing conditions or illnesses? Is she on any medication?”

“She has breast cancer,” Sherlock supplied. “She has chemotherapy every three weeks.”

“When was her last treatment?”

“Two weeks ago.”

The nurse hummed again, and nodded to the orderly who began to push the wheelchair towards the back. “Is she your mother?”

“Yes,” Mycroft answered.

“Okay, I’m going to grab you some paperwork to fill out while we conduct an initial examination. Please wait here and I’ll have someone run it over straight away.” Alice’s tone brooked no arguments, despite both of them wanting to be able to go in with Mummy, and they meekly made their way over to a row of plastic chairs.

“I’ll pop outside and call Father,” Mycroft said, not sitting down yet, “and move the car.”

Sherlock nodded and offered him a small smile, and Mycroft gave his shoulder a quick squeeze - the limit of affection they could show in public. He watched as the older man walked back to the entrance but was soon distracted by a younger nurse bringing across the required paperwork. He filled it out in his neat cursive, trying not to let his fears overwhelm him. There was no point in worrying until they had news of what exactly was wrong, but the anxiety churning in his gut hadn’t appeared to get that memo. He’d done extensive reading when Mummy had first been diagnosed and so his head was full of all the things that could go wrong, and how easily she could be taken from them.

Mycroft returned not long after Sherlock had handed back the paperwork and they sat in silence as they waited. Father arrived well before anyone came with news and so the doctor found three of them sitting anxiously, Sherlock’s leg mirroring their father’s as it jingled. “You are the Holmes family?” he asked, looking up from the clipboard he carried. He was relatively young, his olive complexion darkened by a day’s worth of stubble but his faintly pinstriped shirt was freshly pressed and tucked neatly into his trousers.

“We are,” Father said, standing. “I’m Siger Holmes and these are my boys, Mycroft and Sherlock.”

“I’m Doctor Bhatia - if you’d like to follow me please.”

They followed the doctor into a corridor beyond the triage area and into a small office. Bhatia closed the door and gestured for them to have a seat. “Okay, so we’re running some express blood tests now, but it appears that Violet has some sort of widespread infection. At the moment we’re not sure exactly what’s caused it but given her current treatment, we have her on a broad spectrum antibiotic to try and get a jump start on it. We’re also testing her white blood cell count and if it’s too low we’ll be giving her a shot of Neuporgen to try and raise that. Now, according to her history, her next treatment is next week but we may need to delay that if we can’t get her WBC up.”

Father nodded, and then asked the question that they were all wanting to know the answer to. “Can we see her?”

“At the moment no you can’t, I’m sorry.” Bhatia gave them all a sympathetic smile. “Due to her weakened immune system we’ve put her in an isolation ward. Once we have results back and we know exactly how to treat the infection, you’ll be able to scrub up and go in, but for now it’s essential personnel only, sorry.”

Sherlock swallowed hard at this information, images of Mummy alone in a glass room, hooked up to various machines flashing through his mind. Mycroft reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze, and did the same for their father. It was a platonic gesture but it meant the world to the curly haired genius. “How long until the results come back?” Mycroft asked.

“We should have results in a couple of hours since I’ve marked them as urgent. You’re welcome to stay here in the waiting area but there really isn’t much you can do for now.”

Father looked at his sons. “Why don’t you boys head home and I’ll call you as soon as I hear anything?”

Sherlock wanted to protest but Mycroft replied before he could. “Of course, Father.” He turned to the doctor and gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Doctor Bhatia. Come on, Lockie, let’s go home.”

Sherlock followed his brother back to the car, his head spinning with everything that had happened today. It just wasn’t fair that life was just throwing one thing after another at him recently. Yes, he had finally gotten together with Mycroft but that had been the only good thing to happen, everything else had all been rather horrible - Mummy’s illness, Molly’s unwelcome advances, someone gaining access to Mycroft’s personnel file, and even the emotional rollercoaster he’d been through in the lead up to his first kiss with his brother. And these were just things that directly impacted him specifically - the issues Stark was having with his family was also stressful, and the fact that _Sherlock_ found it stressful was making him even more confused. He normally wouldn’t care about something like that but somehow Stark had become his friend and he found that he didn’t want to see the shorter genius suffering. It was a far cry to how he normally felt about other people’s family dramas that he felt rather overwhelmed. The noise in his head was getting louder and louder, building into a crescendo.

They arrived back at the house, neither brother speaking at all during the car ride home. Mycroft’s face was blank and for the life of him, Sherlock couldn’t deduce what was going on in that brain of his. When it was revealed, he was pleasantly surprised.

The front door closed and Mycroft was immediately upon him, grabbing Sherlock’s wrists and pressing him against the wall, his arms pinned above his head, careful to not hurt his damaged hand. “I think we need a distraction,” Mycroft purred, his lips already working their way down Sherlock’s throat.

The needy whine that echoed through the small entrance hall surely hadn’t come from his own throat, Sherlock was sure of it, but considering Mycroft’s mouth was busy sucking a bruise just below his brother’s collarbone, by the process of elimination it seemed that actually, it had. When one of Mycroft’s knees pushed its way between Sherlock’s legs, the sound escaped again, and the redhead chuckled, low and dangerous. “Do you like being pinned like this?” he growled directly into Sherlock’s ear, causing goosebumps to ripple down his neck. “Do you enjoy being at my mercy?”

“Fuck, Mycie,” the curly haired teen said in a breathy voice, unable to articulate anything else.

“It’s okay, _brother mine_ ,” Mycroft assured him, nipping once more at the sensitive skin of his throat, “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you, I’ll always take care of you.” Transferring his grip on Sherlock’s wrists to just one hand, his other snaked down between them, and deftly undid the straining buttons of their trousers. He managed to shove their clothing down far enough that their cocks sprung free and when his fingers wrapped around the hot flesh of Sherlock’s length, the teen couldn’t help the loud moan that bubbled up from his chest.

“Mycie,” Sherlock whimpered, “I need you.”

Mycroft’s hand stroked Sherlock’s cock as he continued to kiss over the pale column of his throat, the head of his own cock rubbing against the firm flesh of his brother’s stomach. Sherlock arched his back a little, his shoulders pressing hard against the wall so he could fuck into the tight grip on his cock. Mycroft finally raised his head and the curly haired genius made short work of finding his lips, kissing him frantically. He wanted to be able to wrap his arms around Mycroft’s neck, pull him in closer to deepen the kiss, and he knew if he pulled away, his brother would let him go immediately, but the feeling of his wrists being trapped was too good. He enjoyed the fact that his brother was dictating the pace, making him feel so good. He trusted him implicitly and that gave him a heady sense of freedom.

When a palm was held up in front of him, Sherlock didn’t hesitate to lick it from top to bottom, moaning once more when it returned to work his cock. Mycroft smiled and peppered his face with butterfly kisses, twisting at the waist so he could drag his cock across Sherlock’s stomach. His cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-come and Sherlock gasped out, “Both of us, together.”

Mycroft let go of his grip on Sherlock’s penis and then caught it again once he’d gathered his own length. He pumped both of them, the pre-ejaculate making it slippery enough that the friction only _just_ wasn’t painful. They synchronised quickly, their hips moving in time with the other, and their eyes met as their pleasure built. Sherlock couldn’t look away - Mycroft’s gaze was intense, reminding the teen of a stormy ocean, the depths dragging him under. His brother’s lips were kiss swollen, his cheeks dotted with colour, and his breath came in short, sharp pants. Then his hips were stuttering as think, hot fluid pulsed over Mycroft’s hand, the grip on his wrists the only thing keeping Sherlock upright. Mycroft seemed to be holding on until Sherlock’s orgasm had finished before he cried out, adding his own release to the mix.

Finally releasing his hold, Mycroft quickly cleaned himself off and pulled Sherlock to him, and the younger man snaked his around the thin waist of his brother, burying his face against Mycroft’s chest. “Better?” the redhead asked quietly.

Sherlock knew immediately that he was asking about the noise in his head. He nodded. “Much, thank you.”

“I’m glad it helped.”

“You make it sound like you didn't get anything from it,” the teen grumbled.

“Oh, well, I suppose it wasn’t _bad_ ,” Mycroft replied airily, his face perfectly straight.

“Bastard,” Sherlock muttered, but couldn’t help but smile.

His brother chuckled. “You know you make my knees weak, brother mine.” He gave the uninjured hand a squeeze. “Right, how about we get something to eat and then call it an early night? We’d best get some sleep while we can.”

“Sounds good.” Sherlock paused, unsure if he should voice his worries or not, but his brother seemed to know what he was thinking.

“She’s in the safest hands, Lockie.”

“I know, but do you think she’ll be okay?”

“I don’t know, and I won’t placate you with false hope. All we can do is have faith in the medical staff and hope she pulls through.”

He sighed. “You’re right, of course.”

“Can I have that in writing?”

Sherlock gave him a half hearted glare but admitted to himself that he did feel a little better. “No, you cannot. Come on, let’s hurry up. The faster we have dinner, the faster we can be in bed.”

“I can’t argue with that logic,” Mycroft agreed. “Come on, let’s hunt and gather some tea.”

 


	69. Chapter 69

“Tony, can I talk to you for a minute?” Bruce had pulled off his glasses and was cleaning them on his shirt, a look of concern marring his face.

“Um, sure, Brucie, anything for my science buddy,” Tony quipped, going for some levity since this looked like a serious conversation and he’d rather had his fill of those lately. He followed as his friend led him away from the busy walkway and into a quieter nook outside one of the English classrooms.

“Are you okay?” the quiet teen asked, his face sombre. “We’re all really worried about you - you’re obviously stressed and you’re not telling us anything, not even Rhodey and he’s your best friend! Even Jim is worried and you know how much it takes to get him to admit he gives a shit.”

Guilt washed over Tony as he realised he’d been neglecting his friends. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for them anymore but as close as they were, he just didn’t click with them as much as he did with Myc, and now Loki and even Sherlock. When it came to typical teenage matters like school work and crushes, Bruce, Rhodey, and Jim were on his level, but he’d never be able to speak to them about his concerns over the future of his family’s company now that he and his dad were estranged, or the quite frankly alarming hacking incidents, or even how much he was worried for Myc and Sherlock now that their mother had taken a turn for the worse. None of that was their fault, but Tony had never tried to explain himself, or let them know how things stood. He’d just...fallen off the radar. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, Bruce, I haven’t meant to ignore you guys.” He ran his hand through his hair, trying to find the words to explain what had been going on, without betraying confidences or overstepping his bounds.

“Hey, it’s okay - you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to,” Bruce assured him. “I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. You’ve not exactly had it easy lately.”

Tony shrugged. “I’m doing as best I can in the circumstances, I suppose.”

“You know you can talk to us if you need, right?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.” He sighed again. “Look, I’m sorry I’m being such a crappy friend, I honestly haven’t meant to be.”

A hand settled on Tony’s shoulder and Bruce gave him a warm smile. “It’s okay, Tony, we know you have a lot on your plate right now. None of us are mad at you, or annoyed that you’re spending so much time with your boyfriend. We’re just  _ worried _ , but if you’re coping, then that’s all that matters. Just remember that we’re here if you need us.”

He nodded. “Yeah, thanks, I do really appreciate that.”

“Anytime. I guess we should get to Form before the bell rings.”

They made their way to their Form room, and Tony suppressed a yawn. He and Loki had stayed up until late, hashing and rehashing everything that they knew and everything that they theorised. Sherlock had messaged to let them know about Mrs Holmes and they had spent some time messaging him to offer their support. Nothing had changed overnight, and the brothers still couldn’t see her as yet, but hopefully by that afternoon they would be allowed in. Sherlock had stubbornly insisted on coming to school, and when Tony had seen him briefly when he and Loki had arrived, he looked dead on his feet. The shorter genius had insisted that the best friends spend some time together alone, assuring them that he would be fine when they protested. As much as he was touched at their concern, his own issues were nothing in comparison to what the Holmeses were going through and Sherlock needed Loki much more than Tony did. 

The bell rang and everyone stood to make their way to their first class. Rhodey entertained Tony with a story of Jim creeping out a year nine student the day before as they made their way to English, and he made an effort to give his friend his full attention. In the back of his mind information was still being processed, his brain unable to completely stop working on the Hydra breech, but he tried his best to not be such an ass to his friend. They reached the classroom and Lestrade gave them a warm smile. “Alright, Tony?” he asked.

The genius shrugged. “Doing as well as can be expected I suppose.”

The silver haired man nodded. “Well don’t forget that my door is always open if you need me.”

There were several other students in the room and Tony blushed a little at this, hoping that no one would tease him about being a teacher’s pet, but he needn’t have feared. Rhodey assured him that word had spread quickly about what had happened so people would get why the teachers were checking in with him.

Loki and Sherlock appeared in the doorway and made their way over to their usual table but other than a smile, Tony didn’t engage with them, just turned back to Rhodey and asked about his essay. The two teens had looked to be in the middle of a conversation and Tony hadn’t wanted them to break it off just to make small talk with him until class started. He heard Sherlock murmur something about ‘widespread infection’ and knew he’d made the right call. 

Lestrade started the lesson but Tony couldn’t concentrate. They had planned to have Mycroft investigate who received the Hydra memo before they alerted someone at SI about it, but now that Mrs Holmes had taken a turn for the worse, he couldn’t be expected to begin his investigation. Should they say something now about their suspicions? But who would they tell? They needed to know who was double crossing them so they could alert someone trustworthy. Besides, without more information, the concerns they had may be overshadowed by having to explain  _ how _ they made their discovery in the first place. Would admitting that they had accessed the system without authorisation be a distraction from the real issue at hand? Was that a chance they could take?

His circular thoughts plagued him all day and by the time the final period arrived and he was getting changed in the locker room, he had absolutely no idea of anything that his teachers had said all day. Tony finished tying his laces and then he, Loki, Sherlock, and Bruce made their way into the gymnasium where Donovan had set up an obstacle course for them. Sherlock stopped dead as they entered, causing Loki to bump into his back, Tony into his, and Bruce into Tony’s. “What’s wrong, Buttercup?” Tony asked, craning his head to see but having no luck since the two in front of him were so much taller.

“Mycie’s here,” he heard Sherlock say in a shaky voice. There was no mistaking the sheer terror in his voice and Tony knew that his friend’s first thoughts were that the worst had happened. 

Loki reached out and took Sherlock’s hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze and then tugged the curly haired genius inside, freeing up the bottleneck of students waiting to get in.

Mycroft was talking to Donovan but seemed to almost sense his brother’s presence. His head whipped around and he hurried over to the group of boys. He took one look at Sherlock’s face and knew that the teen was panicking. “Lockie, she’s fine, there’s nothing to worry about,” he was quick to assure.

The tension visibly drained out of Sherlock. “Thank fuck,” he whispered, swallowing hard. “Why are you here then? Not that it’s not good to see you, but…” He left it hanging, aware that Bruce was still with them and unaware of the circumstances. 

“We’ve been cleared to go and visit her,” the redhead explained. “I thought you’d want to go as soon as possible.”

“Of course,” Sherlock agreed. “It won’t matter if I miss PE. Do you know what’s wrong with her? What caused the rash?”

Mycroft shook his head. “The results were inconclusive. She just seems to have a very general infection caused by her reduced immunity. She’s still in isolation and we’ll need to wear masks when we go in to see her but the antibiotics seem to be working so no other precautions are needed. If she continues to have such positive reactions to the medication she may even be able to come home tomorrow night.”

“That’s awesome news,” Tony said with a grin, giving Sherlock a one armed hug. 

“It certainly is, Stark,” he agreed, looking like he wanted nothing more than to be hugging his brother instead. 

“Right, we’d best be off,” Mycroft told the group. “Anthony, I should be able to work on that project of ours tomorrow so I’ll be in touch.”

Tony nodded in understanding. “No worries, talk soon then.”

The brothers left and Donovan called for the class’s attention, and the remaining trio groaned as they stepped forward to begin their obstacle course.

oOoOo

“What do you mean we have the whole house to ourselves?” Tony asked, staring at Loki in shock.

The green eyed teen smiled mischievously. “Exactly what I said, darling. Mother and Father are at a work dinner and Thor is studying at Jane’s place.”

His eyes widened at the thought of such privacy.” Wow.”

Loki leaned forward and sucked Tony’s earlobe into his mouth. Once he’d let it go with a  _ pop _ , he purred, “Anything in particular you’d like to get up to tonight?”

Swallowing hard, Tony nodded. “There is something,” he admitted, having been thinking about it for a while now.

One of Loki’s hands skimmed down his chest, tickling the scar tissue underneath his clothes as it made its way down to hover over the waistband of his school slacks. “Anything you want, you just have to ask.” His voice was like velvet.

Tony’s eyes closed as his head fell back, his boyfriend’s hot mouth moving from his ear and down his throat. “I wa...want you to, to top me,” he stammered out, his brain almost short circuiting from the feeling of the hand snaking its way into his underwear.

Loki froze, causing Tony to open his eyes to look at him. Wide, shocked green eyes looked back at him and his mouth was hanging open a little. “Are you sure?” he squeaked.

“Of course I’m sure,” Tony promised. “We’ve done this enough that we both know what we’re doing. I want you, babe, so fucking much. Don’t you want me?”

“Oh, darling,” Loki replied in a breathy voice, “you have no idea  _ how _ much I want you.”

They made it upstairs to the bedroom and were naked in record time, this part familiar to both of them. They took their time to kiss and caress each other, both never tiring of exploring the other. Mouths, lips, tongues, and teeth ghosted over soft skin, hard muscle, and aching members. And then their routine changed. It was Tony now on his back, legs spread obscenely wide as Loki knelt above him, a look of wonder on his face, and his fingers slick with lube. They had experimented together with fingers but it was different this time, not just a finger inserted during a blow job to push him over the edge, but with the intention of stretching him wide enough to accomodate Loki’s massive cock.

And really, had it always been that big? As the teen worked a third finger in diligently, Tony couldn’t help but drop his eyes to the appendage, standing proudly to attention and seeming to touch the very sky. His stomach churned with nerves, battling fiercely with his desire. He  _ wanted _ this, he really did, but logistically was it even possible? He’d joked about being a Tony Kebab right at the start but now, as Loki worked even more lube inside of him, he was beginning to wish that they’d bought a dildo or something else to help prep him better because he wasn’t sure if fingers were going to be enough. 

Loki would be gentle, he had no doubt, but Tony knew it was going to hurt - even with his much smaller cock, Loki had spoken of the burn and how it was overwhelming at times. Tony wasn’t a stranger to pain, but Loki would be devastated if he hurt his boyfriend and the last thing Tony wanted was to unintentionally make Loki feel guilty. His internal battle raged on, fuelled by his anxiety, and his breath began to speed up, a panic attack looming in the very-near future.

The movement inside of him stopped abruptly and Tony’s eyes flew up to meet Loki’s. His boyfriend was watching him closely and his free hand came up to stroke soothingly up and down his leg. “Darling, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” he said in a soft voice.

“No! I want this, Lokes, I really do, I swear.” His voice cracked at the end, making him sound not very sure at all.

“Talk to me then,” his boyfriend urged. “You’re clearly on the verge of a panic attack but maybe we can stave it off?”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see Loki’s face as he admitted, “I’m scared.”

“As am I.”

“You are?” he asked, still not opening his eyes. “Of what?”

Loki huffed out a laugh. “Of pretty much everything. I’m scared that maybe we’re moving too fast and that you don't really want this, I’m scared that I’ll hurt you, I’m scared that I won’t make it feel as good as you do for me and that you won’t want me anymore, I’m scared of -”

Tony cut him off by sitting up and pulling him into a kiss. Loki made a muffled squawk but soon melted into the kiss, returning it eagerly. Tony could have cursed himself - in his efforts to  _ not _ inflict a guilt-trip on Loki he seemed to have done exactly that. He broke the kiss and took Loki’s face between his hands, resting their foreheads together. “We’re  _ not _ moving too fast and I  _ do _ want this, and I’m pretty damn sure you’ll make me feel amazing. But I am a little scared of how much it’ll hurt. I know you won’t mean to and that it’s sort of inevitable, so it’s not going to stop me from doing this.”

“Darling, no, I don’t want to hurt you! We don’t ever have to do this, I’m happy to bottom for you always if need be.”

He shook his head. “Lokes, it’ll be okay. I think it’s just something that I’ve built up in my head so much that I’m scaring myself, but when it actually happens, it probably won’t be so bad.”

“But -”

“No buts, I  _ want _ this. Let’s just go slow and see how we go, yeah?”

Loki didn't look convinced and he chewed on his bottom lip as he regarded Tony. “The minute it hurts you  _ must _ tell me and we’ll stop,” he eventually acquiesced. “Promise me that you’ll tell me.”

“I promise, Snow White,” Tony said, leaning forward and kissing him again. He then settled back down on his back and guided Loki’s hand back towards his ass.

His boyfriend spent close to half an hour stretching him with his fingers, adding more and more lube until he felt satisfied that Tony was ready. When Loki finally guided his cock to Tony’s entrance and pushed in, they both held their breaths, eyes locked. The initial breach of the head made Tony gasp but he wrapped his legs around Loki’s hips to hold him in place. “Just give me a minute,” he murmured, doing his best to keep his voice even. Once the burn had eased somewhat, he urged Loki forward and slowly, ever so slowly, Loki sank inside another inch. 

It seemed to take forever, but in reality it was probably four or five minutes, but finally they were fully connected. It did hurt a little, but Tony found it more overwhelming than anything. He was so  _ full _ . It was such a strange feeling - his body almost seemed to rebel against the intrusion but at the same time wanted to suck it in even deeper. As he looked up into Loki’s gorgeous green eyes, so full of affection and a hint of worry, he knew that he was in the best hands possible and would do anything to keep this feeling forever. 

Loki began to move and Tony met each thrust with a roll of his hips. The burn never faded entirely but it was soon drowned out by the build up of pleasure as his clever, genius boyfriend angled himself  _ just so _ and brushed up against a very sensitive bundle of nerves. They clung to each other tightly, arms wrapped around each other so their chests were flush against each other, Tony’s cock trapped between their stomachs. He came first, he wasn’t sure after how long as his sense of time had apparently gotten a little skewed. Loki cried out as Tony’s passage spasmed around him and he only lasted three more thrusts before he was coming as well.

They collapsed against each other, breathing hard and it was only then that Tony realised his cheeks were wet with tears. “Darling, I’m so sorry, was it too much?” Loki was horrified.

Tony gave a small shake of his head, reaching up to caress Loki’s cheek. “No, babe, it wasn’t too much. It was perfect - just like you.” He felt a laugh bubbling up in his chest. “I’m just so fucking  _ happy _ ,” he said. “My entire life has been falling to pieces around me but you make me happy, Lokes. I just don’t know what I ever did to deserve you.”

“Now, now, Tony, don’t speak like that. We were made for one another or so it appears. Whatever we did, we  _ both _ got what we deserved.”

Tony stretched his neck up to kiss his boyfriend once more and grimaced as a trickle of come escaped his ass. “Ew, that feels horrible,” he complained. “Mind if I get cleaned up?”

“Not at all,” Loki said, giving him a pat on his butt. “Why don’t you grab a shower and I’ll get dinner started?”

“Is this what domestic bliss is then?”

The green eyed teen shrugged. “No idea if it’s domestic or not, but I promise you, this is bliss.” Then he was gone, heading out of the room, leaving Tony to fall back on the bed, grinning like an idiot.

 


	70. Chapter 70

“Okay, sweethearts, this is how it’s going to work,” the young nurse, Alex, said giving them a warm smile as he ushered them through a heavy door into an antechamber of sorts. “Even though you won’t need to be scrubbed up, I will ask that you remove your shoes, and then you’ll need to thoroughly wash your hands, arms, face, and neck. We’ll then don you in some _fabulous_ surgical masks, and then you can go through and see your mum, okay?”

Mycroft nodded, faintly amused at Sherlock’s reaction to the nurse. Alex was rather good looking and he knew it, playing up his pointed chin and pixie-like ears with a short, messy hairstyle, a celtic rune tattoo snaking its way up the back of his neck. The teen seemed fascinated and blushed everytime the nurse gave him a cheeky wink when he caught Sherlock looking. The scientist knew that even a week ago he would have been filled with jealousy at his brother’s clear curiosity with the stranger, but now that Sherlock was his, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Alex wasn’t like the other medical staff they’d encountered, and he was a breath of fresh air in such trying circumstances. Despite his flirtatious manner and sexual confidence, he was also empathetic and knowledgeable. He’d answered all of Mycroft’s questions thoroughly, his explanations even better than the doctor’s.

They followed his instructions, toeing off their shoes and placing them on a waiting rack and then heading to the sink. After they’d scrubbed their skin almost raw, Alex stepped up and held up a blue mask before gently slipping the elastic over Sherlock’s curls. The teen blushed as the nurse’s fingers worked to settle it comfortably over his face and Mycroft smirked when his brother’s gaze met his. His mouth was hidden but the older man could tell Sherlock was scowling at him and he bit back a laugh. Then Alex moved to put on Mycroft’s mask, blocking his brother from view.

“There you go,” the nurse said as he moved back. “What did I tell you? They’re a fashion statement for sure - you boys could rock any runway in Milan. Okay, the last thing you have to do is use the alcohol rub over there on your hands and you’re good to go.” He caught Mycroft’s raised brow. “What’s up, sweetheart?”

“I’m just wondering how on earth Mummy could possibly be released tomorrow if all of this is still necessary?”

“Oh my gosh,” the nurse cooed, “you call her mummy! That is adorable!” Mycroft blushed furiously, but listened intently to the reply. “It’s more precautionary than anything,” Alex assured him. “The tests we do in the morning will tell us if she’s bounced back enough to be released but until then, why take unnecessary risks?”

“Can we go see her now?” Sherlock asked, unable to stop fidgeting in his anxiousness to see their mother.

“Of course you can, hun,” Alex told him.

The brothers crossed to the second door, pausing to slather their hands in the clear disinfectant gel and then Alex was pulling open the door for them and gesturing them inside. The room beyond looked like any other hospital room except for the large window on one side that separated the room from an observation area for the medical staff. Mummy was sitting on top of the bed, dressed in her favourite flannel pyjamas, one sleeve rolled up over the IV line attached to the crook of her arm, an open book in her lap. “Boys!” she exclaimed as they hurried over to the bed.

Leaning down over her to give her a hug, Mycroft kissed her cheek and then settled on the edge of the bed while his brother also gave her a hug. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

Mummy gave him a warm smile. “I’m fine, Myc, I just feel terrible for probably scaring you both half to death.” The rash still covered every inch of skin visible but it was much less red and raised now, looking immensely better already.

“We were just worried about you, there’s no need to apologise.”

“Are they treating you well,” Sherlock asked, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

“Yes, they’re all very kind,” Mummy told them. “Even if sometimes I feel like a pincushion.” As well as the IV, her other arm showed numerous puncture points from the blood tests.

“They say you may be allowed home tomorrow.”

“I hope so, Sherlock, but I’ll wait and see what the test results say before getting my hopes up. How are you boys doing? Is everything okay at home? How are you faring?”

“Really, Mummy, you’ve been gone for one day - we’re not children,” Mycroft said dryly. “We can take care of ourselves.”

She looked at him pointedly. “Oh really? Pray tell, what did you have for dinner last night?”

“We were tired and didn't feel like a heavy dinner,” he said, trying to evade the question.

“Myc!”

“Fine! We had toast!”

“That’s not a proper meal,” she admonished.

“Yes it is!” Sherlock disagreed.

“No, sweetie, it’s not.” She gave a them a slightly exasperated look. “This is why I’m going to kick cancer’s arse - you boys still need your mother to look after you. But while I’m in here, promise me that you’ll take care of each other? I need to know that you’ll be there for one another.”

“Of course we will, Mummy,” Mycroft said soothingly.

“Mummy,” Sherlock told her very seriously, “I can assure you that we’re both in _very_ good hands.”

oOoOo

“God, I love your hands,” Mycroft moaned as Sherlock caressed his arse, his fingers kneading the flesh of his cheeks.

“I love touching you,” Sherlock murmured, his face buried in the crook of his brother’s neck, arms reaching down behind the older man.

“You can touch me deeper, if you want,” Mycroft said, a little shyly.

Sherlock pulled back, an excited grin on his face. “Really?”

“Lockie, I waited too long to be with you, made _us_ wait too long. I’m done waiting. I love you and I want to be with you, in every way imaginable.” He swallowed hard, hoping his next words wouldn’t come out sounding like a cheap porno. “Please, brother mine, I want you to fuck me.”

Sherlock’s breath caught and Mycroft could actually see his pupils dilate as his desire racked up a notch. “Oh, yes, please yes, let me fuck you,” he said in a rushed, breathy voice.

They were in Mycroft’s bedroom but hadn't as yet made it to the bed so the redhead led them over, pushing Sherlock back gently onto the mattress while he fetched the lube from his drawer, found a medium sized butt plug, and made sure they had a box of tissues handy. “I think I have what we’ll need.”

“You’ll have to tell me what to do,” Sherlock said, blushing. “You know I haven’t done this before.”

He looked at him in amusement. “And what makes you think that _I_ have?”

His brother gaped at him. “ _You’re a virgin_?” he spluttered.

“Of course I am, Lockie. Honestly, you know me - I can pretend with the best of them but I’m not overly good with humans in general. It’s not like there’s all that many people out there that I connect with on this level.”

“Oh, I just thought...nevermind.”

“You thought what?” Mycroft asked. “That I would be the more experienced one of the two of us?”

“Well, duh,” his brother said, sounding every bit the teenager he was.

“Lockie, in this, we are on very even footing. I’m sure between the two of us we can figure out the logistics.”

“I’d hope so,” the curly haired genius quipped, “considering the number of brainless chavs that manage it whilst drunk out of their minds.”

The scientist laughed and then flopped onto the bed next to him. “Oh, Lockie, I love you so much.”

Sherlock leaned over to kiss him sweetly. “And I love you too, Mycie.” He picked up the plug. “Do you use this often?”

Mycroft shrugged, trying not to be embarrassed. “Somewhat.”

“That’s good to hear - I’ll feel better knowing that it’s not like you’ve never had anything up there before.” He paused and then looked slyly at his lover. “Tell me, Mycie, do you think of _me_ while you’re fucking yourself with it?”

He couldn't help the mortified blush that spread across his cheeks. Yes, they were together now but it didn't make it any easier to admit that he’d fantasised about his underage brother. He cleared his throat but couldn't give a verbal response other than an unmanly squeak, so he just gave a sharp nod.

Sherlock looked like the cat that had gotten the cream and he got up onto his knees and crawled on top of Mycroft. “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard,” he murmured, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses along the scientist’s jaw.

Finally finding his voice and not wanting to be the only one left gasping, he said, “Just wait until you have your cock up my arse, little brother - the sounds you’ll wring out of me while pounding deep into me will be like nothing you’ve ever heard.” He watched, satisfied, as Sherlock seemed to freeze, his eyes wide and his attention locked on Mycroft. They may be lovers now but they were _still_ siblings and their rivalry would never fully dissipate. Now though, he could pull out every dirty trick in his arsenal to make his brother squirm. “I’ll be vocal, so you’ll know exactly what buttons you’re pressing. I’ll pant into your ear, mewl as you bend me in half and thrust deep inside of me, then I’ll beg for more, and cry out your name as I -” He stopped as he watched in amazement as Sherlock cried out, his whole body shuddering before slumping against Mycroft. The older man could feel the wetness seeping through his brother’s clothes from his orgasm but instead of cringing away from it, he just pulled Sherlock closer. “Lockie, that was -”

“I know, I know, I’m so sorry!” It was Sherlock’s turn to be mortified and he hid his face against the redhead’s chest.

“Why on earth are you sorry?” Mycroft demanded. “That was hot as hell!”

The curly haired teen peeked up at him. “It was?”

“Lockie, you came simply because of my _voice_.”

“Well, sexy as your voice is, it was more what you were saying.”

“I couldn’t let you out-dirty talk me.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Well, mission accomplished.”

“At least it’s taken the edge off for you.”

“I don’t know if it’ll be enough to stop me from coming as soon as I’m inside of you.”

“That’s okay, we get more than one shot at this and as they say, practise makes perfect.”

“Sounds like you want to do this often.”

Mycroft gave a feral grin. “As often as we can.” He let his legs fall open then and guided one of Sherlock’s hands down past the bulge in his pants. “Now, I believe you had some exploring to do?” 

"You need to get naked -  _now_!" his brother demanded.

Sherlock used his fingers first, but Mycroft wasn’t complaining. They were slender but so _long_ and as they worked in and out, they brushed accidentally across his prostate. It wasn’t earth shattering like he’d heard described; after it had happened a couple of times Mycroft was sure that he wouldn’t be able to come from prostate stimulation alone, but it felt good nonetheless. As he moaned and writhed, Sherlock hurried to lube up the plug, not one for patience, and in this, neither was Mycroft. He needed _more_ , he needed _Sherlock._

It wasn’t the biggest plug that the scientist owned but it was big enough to stretch him enough to take his brother’s girth. Mycroft couldn’t pull his eyes away from Sherlock’s face as the teen knelt between his legs, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he concentrated on lining up the plug and pushing it inside. There was a moment of resistance and then Sherlock sucked in a breath as the older man’s body sucked in the plug, his expression hovering between fascinated and worshipful. Being the focus of the teen’s attention in such a manner made him feel like he was invincible and he urged Sherlock to hurry, to remove the plug and just fuck him already.

Which, as it turned out, was a bit not good.

Mycroft _wasn’t_ invincible and apparently patience _was_ a virtue when it came to sex. As he gasped in pain as the head of Sherlock’s cock breached his entrance, both brothers realised that perhaps a little more prep wouldn’t have gone astray. Mycroft whimpered and Sherlock hurried to withdraw, looking horrified at causing his beloved such pain. “It’s okay,” the redhead assured him, “but perhaps we should play with the plug just a little more.”

“Shit, Mycie, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I never would, shit, I didn’t mean to,” Sherlock rambled.

Mycroft reached up and took hold of the sides of Sherlock’s face in his palms. “Lockie, it’s _fine_ \- we were just a little too enthusiastic. Let’s just take it slower, okay.”

Curls bounced as Sherlock nodded and he reached out for the plug once more. This time neither rushed through it as the younger man slowly fucked Mycroft with the plug. After a while, the teen added more lube so he could slip a finger in alongside the toy, running it around the tight rim of Mycroft’s arse. “You’re so tight,” the younger genius murmured, “though perhaps you’re loosening up _just_ a little.”

“I think I’m ready now, Lockie - honest.” It wouldn’t do to outright beg since he didn't want Sherlock to pop off early once more, but he really, _really_ felt ready for more.

His brother was much more hesitant this time round and they both froze after the initial thrust. Breathing hard, Mycroft focused on the way it felt, and although it wasn’t exactly comfortable, it didn’t actually hurt this time. He nodded and Sherlock leaned down to kiss him, sweet and gentle, before he gave a soft thrust of his hips, sinking in another inch. They clung to each other, gasping in the same air as they moved, fitting together like the puzzle pieces that they were.

And then it was done. Sherlock was fully seated, his face a mask of concentration as he tried not to come, a bead of sweat running from his temple down to his jaw. Mycroft lifted a hand and brushed it away and then ran his hands through the sweaty fringe, moving it out of Sherlock’s eyes. “I love you so much,” he whispered, no longer caring if he sounded overly sentimental, just wishing that he’d not fought this for so long. He’d never imagined anything could feel so perfect.

“I love you too, Mycie, so fucking much,” Sherlock replied, his voice breaking a little as his tears welled over with the sheer emotion that he felt for his brother.

They began to move, slow, gentle rolls of their hips that could never be described as _fucking_. They were making love, that was the only way to describe it, but semantics aside, it was the most wonderful feeling Mycroft had ever experienced. His eyes locked with the glorious blue-green ones of his brother, his hands clutching to the lean back, his legs wrapping around Sherlock’s waist as they moved together.

When it became clear that Sherlock wouldn’t last much longer, Mycroft worked a hand between their bodies, wrapping it around his own cock and stroking himself as best he could. The weight of his brother above him made it a little awkward but he didn’t need grace or finesse, he just needed contact - the situation itself was so erotic that he knew he wouldn’t need much to send him over the edge. And he didn’t, in the end, coming before Sherlock did.

“Holy fucking shit,” Sherlock swore, his eyes squeezing shut. “I didn't think you’d get any tighter.”

His whole body was spasming and Mycroft couldn't reply, could only concentrate on the feeling of his orgasm, so different than usual as his muscles contracted around the length inside of him. Then Sherlock grunted in his ear and his body stilled and warmth flooded Mycroft passage. His brother clung to him even tighter, breathing hard, and Mycroft held him even closer. “Thank you, Lockie,” he whispered, turning his head to kiss his ear.

“Wow, that was incredible,” Sherlock said, his voice shaking.

“You’re the incredible one,” Mycroft said. “You mean the world to me, brother mine.”

Sherlock lifted himself up on his elbows a little so he could look at Mycroft. “And you mean everything to me, Mycie. Thank you for not holding me at arm’s length anymore.”

“Oh, Lockie, I told you already - I’m never letting you go now. You’re stuck with me and nothing will _ever_ tear us apart.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter in a row of fluffy, smutty times! Does anyone get the feeling an evil author is trying to placate you all before the big bang at the end? 
> 
> *distant evil cackling as I run away from the rocks thrown at me*


	71. Chapter 71

Loki rolled over in bed, squinting against the light from the desk lamp. “What are you working on so early?” he croaked at his boyfriend who was hunched over the desk.

“Oh, hey! Morning, babe,” Tony greeted him over his shoulder. He picked up something small from the desk between his thumb and forefinger and swung around in the chair.“This,” he said, holding it up, “is an earpiece. I’ve got one for all of us, plus clip on microphones, and a little mini camera for Myc.”

Loki frowned. “Whatever for?”

Tony sighed, put the earpiece back down on the desk and rolled the chair across the room until he was stopped at the side of the bed. He took one of Loki’s hands into his own and rubbed his thumb over the back of his knuckles, not  _ quite _ meeting the taller genius’ eyes. “Last time we tried to access the computers at SI, well, we all know that it didn't go all that well. We thought having you and Sherlock down the hall would help but then Dad and then Myc and Pep all came back a different way. Maybe if we’d been better prepared, if we were spread out with an instantaneous way of communicating, well,  _ maybe _ it wouldn’t have gone down like it did.”

“Oh, darling,” Loki said, raising their joined hands to place a kiss on the back of Tony’s.

“Look, it is what it is, and even if Dad hadn't caught me that day, well, he’d still feel the way he does. I just wouldn’t know about it. I’m just hoping that this will help us if anything goes wrong.”

Loki pushed himself up into a sitting position, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees as he regarded Tony. “You know it might not help anyway,” he said carefully. “We’re not even sure if we’ll be able to sneak into the building. Your father may have reneged your access completely.”

Tony shrugged. “Yeah, maybe, but if he hasn’t, if we can get in, I just want to be able to walk Myc through what he needs to do.”

“You do know he’s fully competent by himself, yes?”

He managed to look chagrined. “Yeah, I know he’s good, but I know the SI system better, and two heads are always better than one…”

Loki sighed but nodded. “I get it - we’re all invested in this and I know you want to make sure that it goes as smoothly as possible, but is going full  _ Mission Impossible _ really the best option?”

“Would you rather go in blind?” Tony demanded.

“No!” Loki rubbed at his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry, I guess I’m just not awake enough for all of this right now. It’s a lot to take in.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked warily.

The green eyed teen barked out a laugh, sounding even to his own ears slightly hysterical. “Tony, I have absolutely no idea when my life turned so...so...cloak and dagger-ish! I mean, come on! I’ve been complicit in hacking into the secure server of a multibillion dollar weapons manufacturing company, and we’re planning on doing it for a second time. Instead of studying for my physics test next week, I’ve been analysing employee profiles to see if we can figure out who is trying their hand at corporate espionage! This is the sort of stuff that happens in movies, not to ordinary sixteen year olds like me!”

“Lokes, there’s absolutely  _ nothing _ ordinary about you,” Tony told him with a small smile. The smile then disappeared as he turned serious. “Look, if this is too much for you, I understand. No one is asking you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable so if you want to sit this out, I won’t be mad, I get it.”

Tony flinched as Loki levelled his best glare at him. “Tony, there is absolutely no way that I am sitting this out. I’m with you in this till the end of the line. I was merely saying that it’s early, the sun isn’t even up yet, and even I don’t function properly until I’ve had a cup of coffee.”

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured,” the shorter genius insisted.

“In what universe do you think that I would do something that I didn't want to do?” Loki fired back, one eyebrow raised in a challenge.

“Okay, fine, I get it - my boyfriend is a badass who does what he wants.”

“You got that straight, and what I want to do right  _ now _ is get another hour’s sleep before we actually have to be up.” He held his arms open. “Want to join me?”

“You do know that I’m  _ never _ saying no to getting into bed with you, yeah?” Tony said with a laugh, pushing himself up and out of the chair.

“Considering that you’re the one who got out of bed in the middle of the night to tinker with electronics, you tell me.”

Tony pushed at Loki’s shoulder, moving him over in the bed so he could get in. “Fair point.”

Snuggling up to him immediately (which was only fair since Tony had taken the warm spot), Loki rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest and promptly fell back to sleep.

oOoOo

“Hello, Mr Stark,” the security guard greeted Tony. “It’s good to see you.”

“Hi, Eric,” the teen replied, doing his best to look casually confident. If Loki hadn't seen him have a mini panic attack only moments ago in the car, he would have bought the act himself.

The guard looked at his screen as Tony swiped his access card, a frown creasing his brow. “It appears that your access has been partially restricted,” Eric informed him. 

“Oh?”

“Yes, you can now only access floors 1 through 5, and sub-basement A.”

“Oh, I see, well that’s fine since I’m actually here to see Mycroft Holmes and he’s on 4.”

The guard nodded. “Of course, sir. Just sign your friends in and you can go on in.”

Loki and Sherlock filled out the sign-in book for guests and then followed Tony, who gave Eric a pleasant nod goodbye before making his way across the lobby to a bank of elevators. They stepped inside the first available one, the doors closing behind them before anyone else could join them.

Sherlock slumped against the metal wall, dropping his calm mask. “I think I’m going to have a heart attack before the day is out,” he declared. 

Loki gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his shoulder. His best friend had been quietly freaking out all day about what his brother was going to do in order to get access to Ward’s computer terminal, his imagination making all sorts of outlandish suggestions. When he’d begun babbling about Mycroft sleeping with Ward to distract him, Tony had texted Mycroft and asked him to assure his brother that he’d be doing no such thing. Neither Loki nor Tony saw the message the scientist sent Sherlock but it left the curly haired genius blushing furiously and suddenly a lot calmer about the situation. 

The trio made their way towards Mycroft’s lab, finding the blinds already drawn over the windows, obscuring the interior. They knocked and Mycroft pulled open the door almost immediately, ushering them in and hanging a sign on the door that read ‘Teleconference in progress - Please do not disturb’. As soon as the door swung closed behind them, Sherlock had pushed his brother up against it and was kissing him hard.

Loki exchanged a look with Tony, not even suppressing his grin at the brothers’ actions. If snogging Mycroft helped their friend remain calm during their mission, then Loki was all for it, and it wasn’t like they were on a strict schedule. Ward didn’t finish work for another two hours and Mycroft wouldn’t need long to do what he had to do. He hadn't shared with anyone just what he planned to do as yet, and the green eyed teen could only guess that it was either super straight forward and not worthy of being dissected, or completely insane and the scientist didn't want anyone to protest.

Once Sherlock had finally robbed all the air from Mycroft’s lungs, they broke apart. Loki didn’t miss the way the older man whispered fondly, “You silly goose,” or the way Sherlock blushed in response. 

“Okay, so we should get kitted out,” Tony announced, pulling out a small container that held the gadgets he’d been working on. He gave them all earpieces and mics and then helped clip a tiny camera disguised as a tie pin onto Mycroft’s suit. 

“This is pretty impressive, Anthony,” the scientist complimented.

“Thanks. It’s not quite a shoe phone, but it should do the trick.” Tony opened a program on his laptop and said, “Let’s give this baby a whirl. Go to the other side of the room for me, Myc.”

Mycroft did as he was told and the three teens watched the screen in front of them that showed the lab directly in front of the older man. “Awesome, now say something for us.”

“And what would you like me to say?” Mycroft’s voice echoed at them from across the room and from their earpieces. Tony had made sure that the laptop speakers were disabled so no one walking past could accidentally overhear.

“That’s perfect,” Tony said, tapping away on the keyboard as he adjusted a few minor settings. “I think we’re set.”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t split up?” Sherlock asked.

They had considered separating and hiding in rooms surrounding Ward’s office but in the end decided that it was too risky. He was only down the hall from Mycroft’s lab anyway, not two floors away like Howard’s office, so they would be able to reach him quickly if anything went wrong. Not that any of them had much of an idea about what they could actually  _ do _ if something went wrong - they might have had super spy tech thanks to Tony but none of them  _ were _ spies.

“Let’s stick with the plan,” Loki told Sherlock, reaching out and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “We’re not far away.”

Mycroft straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. “Wish me luck,” he said. With one final peck on Sherlock’s lips, he crossed to the door and was gone.

The teens crowded around the laptop, watching as the scientist walked down the hall. Mycroft was so tall that they had a good view of most things, the camera sitting at roughly Tony’s eye level. He approached Ward’s lab and they could see the dark haired scientist sitting inside. A pale hand reached up and knocked at the door and they all heard Ward call out for his visitor to enter.

“Hello, Grant,” Mycroft said, his tone friendly.

Ward’s head snapped up and none of them missed the flicker of hope on his face. “Mycroft! What are you doing here? Please, come in, it’s been ages since I’ve seen you.”

“Yes, sorry about that,” came Mycroft’s voice and the camera swung around as he turned to close the door behind him.

Sherlock stiffened a little and Loki saw him force himself to relax, obviously replaying his brother’s assurances over and over in his head.

Ward seemed to immediately think the same thing as he stepped towards Mycroft, the flicker of hope blooming into something more at the suddenly private setting. “Why are you here?”

“I needed to speak to you,” Mycroft told him, moving closer.

Ward swallowed hard, closing the last few steps between them. “God, I hope it’s what -”

He never finished his sentence. One of Mycroft’s hands darted out and pressed down at a specific point on Ward’s neck, causing his whole body to collapse onto the floor. 

“Holy fuck!” Tony exclaimed.

“What the hell?” Sherlock cried.

“Is you brother  _ actually _ James Bond?” Loki asked his best friend in amazement.

“Boys, please, I need to concentrate,” Mycroft’s voice sounded in their ears and they all startled, momentarily forgetting that the redhead could hear them as well. They fell silent, watching as he bent down and dragged Ward over towards the desk, making sure he was comfortably on his side before taking a seat at the desk. The computer was unlocked and Mycroft’s fingers danced over the keyboard, moving through the operating system, looking for the file that they knew was hidden there.

Loki was still holding onto Sherlock’s hand and Tony reached out to take his other, the three of them standing waiting with bated breath, joined together in moral support. It was excruciating, being forced to watch, unable to do anything to help until something went wrong. If they were lucky, this would be the last hard part of this entire situation. Once they knew who had saved the memo then they could go to someone safe, hand over their evidence and perhaps get answers. 

Mycroft shifted in his seat, straightening his back from what Loki could tell, and the laptop disappeared from sight thanks to the new angle. None of them dared to ask Mycroft to slump down again, not wanting to break his concentration. Who knew how long Ward would be out for - they might not have much time.

“What the fuck?” Mycroft choked out and suddenly the trio were on alert.

“Mycie? What’s happening?” Sherlock barked.

“No, no this can’t be right,” the scientist muttered.

“Myc, talk to us,” Tony urged, leaning forward. “What have you found?”

“The memo from Hydra,” Mycroft explained, incredulous, “it was saved into this location by  _ Pepper Potts _ .”


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason, some people didn't get a notification of the last chapter at all or it came really late. Maybe just have a quick looksie to make sure tha you have read 71 before reading this!

Tony had frozen in shock at Mycroft’s words, unable to process anything. His eyes watched as Mycroft closed down the program and then moved back to Ward, helping the man up as he came to, assuring him that he must have fainted. Sherlock was spouting off deductions and possible theories, but he heard none of it. The first thing he was aware of was warm arms around him, holding him close, and then Loki’s soft voice in his ear. “I’m sure there’s some sort of reasonable explanation,” he was saying.

“I can’t believe that she would do this,” he uttered. “I mean, I know my dad was a dick to her but I thought she was loyal to us.”

Loki led him over to the workbench and guided him until he was sitting down, pulling the earpiece out of Tony’s ear as he went. “Maybe she just found it and saved it there to preserve it? Maybe she’s already reported it to your father? There’s other explanations than betrayal.”

Tony gave him a skeptical look. “But not likely ones.”

Loki’s answering look was steady. “All I’m saying, darling, is that nothing was ever gained from jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst. We need more data.”

“You sound like Sherlock.”

“Well, he _is_ my best friend - it was inevitable that some things would rub off on me.”

Tony sighed, and when Loki sat next to him and wrapped his arms around him once more, he slumped against his boyfriend’s chest and leaned his head on his shoulder. “I just can’t believe it was Pep. I thought she would have quit, even gone and _worked_ for Hydra in retaliation, but not this, this, _double crossing_.”

“What did I just say?” Loki chided.

Tony grumbled but fell silent, keeping his thoughts to himself. Sherlock had fallen quiet as well and so they waited for Mycroft’s return in silence. The scientist arrived some minutes later looking just as thrown as Tony felt. “Well, _that_ was unexpected,” he announced as he entered.

“We need to verify that there was ill intent behind it,” Loki told them.

“How do we do that, though?” Sherlock asked. “Just rock up to her office and say, ‘ _Hey, we think you’re selling company secrets to the competitor - wanna confirm that?’_. I doubt it would work.”

“Not here, anyway,” Loki said.

Mycroft’s head whipped up at this. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we _do_ need to confront her about this, but I don’t think here is the best option. I think she’d talk more if she wasn’t worried about being overheard. We need to speak to her either in public or at her home.”

“Why bother talking,” Tony said, “when we could just find proof ourselves?”

“How do you intend to do that?” Mycroft asked.

“If I can get my hands on her personal laptop, I can hack into her banking records. If she _is_ selling our secrets, then she’ll have gotten paid for it.”

“It has merit,” the scientist concluded.

“Are you guys out of your mind?” Loki cried. “That’s too risky!”

“Why? What’s the worst that could happen?” Tony asked.

“Oh, I don’t know,” the green eyed teen said sarcastically, “maybe she catches us and calls the cops!”

“If that happens we’ll just tell them the truth. I’m sure _they’ll_ be able to find the evidence as easily as we could.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Tony’s statement. “Stark, don’t be naive. The cops couldn't find squat, even if they were having a mum look.”

“I think you underestimate them, Buttercup.”

“I think,” Mycroft said loudly, cutting across what was the beginning of a full on argument, “that we need to take a step back and think about this logically. How about we all go and get some dinner - Sherlock, would you _please_ stop looking at me like I’ve hung the moon whenever I mention getting something to eat - and then we can debrief and strategise from there?”

The trio grudgingly agreed to this and packed up their things, making their way out of the building. Sherlock went with Mycroft in his car instead of cramming himself into the back of Tony’s Caddy, and he was grateful for the time alone with Loki. “Babe, what if she _has_ done this?” he asked in a broken voice. “I mean, I get that I don’t have anything to do as yet with the day to day running of the business - hell, with all that’s happened, I might never get to do that, but it still feels like another betrayal. Why is it that I keep getting sucker punched by the people I love? Continually get hurt by them?”

Loki’s green eyes were full of compassion and he rubbed a hand soothingly up and down his boyfriend’s arm. “I don’t know, darling.”

Knowing that he was treading dangerously close to admitting how he really felt, he asked in a small voice, “You won’t hurt me like that, will you?”

How could anyone have such a beautiful smile? The way Loki looked at him made Tony’s breath catch in his throat. “Darling, I will _never_ hurt you, I swear on my life. You can always count on me.”

Yes, they were only sixteen, they were young and inexperienced, but Tony knew that he never wanted anyone else but Loki. He wanted to walk with him by his side until the end, and then continue their journey together in whatever came next. “Lokes, I lo -” He was cut off by the shrill beep of a text alert, and the moment was gone. He fished out his phone and looked at the message, then said, “The boys have gone to the cafe down the road.”

Loki’s eyes were soft and he leaned over to give him a kiss. “I suppose we should join them then.”

As he drove, Tony tried not to think about what he’d almost just said. It was true - fuck, he was _so_ in love with Loki, but it was too early to say those words. They’d only been together a few months, what if he scared his green eyed trickster away? He couldn’t afford to be so careless again, not until he was sure that Loki felt the same way. He was _pretty certain_ that his boyfriend was close to saying the words, but he couldn’t take the risk of losing him, couldn’t lose anyone else that he loved. Besides, the ache of betrayal was sitting heavy in his chest and he didn't want to taint what he felt for Loki with those negative emotions. No, he would wait until the perfect moment. He could be patient.

They made it to the cafe and found a park next to Mycroft’s car. They could already see the brothers sitting at a table far at the back, away from everyone else and so they linked hands and went inside to join them. “We ordered you guys a coffee to begin with,” Sherlock told them as they sat. “Figured we’d need to be alert for this.”

“Thanks, Buttercup,” Tony said, giving the teen a small smile to show that he appreciated the gesture.

Mycroft was checking his phone and he let out a big breath. “Mummy’s been released,” he announced to the table. “Father is taking her home as we speak.”

“That’s great news,” Tony enthused, slapping his friend on the back.

Some of the tension drained out of Sherlock and he grinned in relief. Loki leaned over and gave him a hug, whispering into his ear which caused Sherlock to nod and smile at him.

It was the kind of good news that they needed to lighten the atmosphere and it gave Tony a chance to put everything into perspective. The situation was grave, but not life threatening, and it took the edge off his stress. He could suddenly  breathe a little easier, and he sat a little straighter, ready to come up with a plan and not dwell on what had happened.

They ordered food and once it had arrived and they were halfway through their meal, they began their serious discussion. “Loki, I understand you’re against it, but I believe Anthony is right,” Mycroft said, wiping his mouth with a serviette. “If we can access Pepper’s personal computer, we’ll be able to discern the truth and will have a clearer path of what actions we need to take.”

“Look, I get that,” Loki told them, “but you understand that this will actually be a crime, yes?” He looked at them with serious eyes. “Gaining unauthorised access to the computers at your workplace, Mycroft, might get you fired, but unless you’re using that information to commit a crime, then it’s not a felony. This would be breaking and entering and if we’re caught, we _will_ have criminal records.”

“Babe, I don’t want to be a dick, and correct me if I’m wrong, but this wouldn’t be your first foray into B&E, would it?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised.

Loki gaped at him. “Pardon me? Tony, I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“The pool, Lokes! I was there - you broke into the pool at school.”

Sherlock’s nose crinkled as he processed _why_ they would want to break into the pool but before he could make a quip, Loki responded. “But that was just a _prank_! I didn't do it to steal anything or to vandalise the place!”

“That’s beside the point,” Mycroft told him. “If you’ve gained access to a building without permission, it’s breaking and entering.”

Sherlock smirked. “My best friend, master criminal.”

Loki spluttered but before he could protest once again, Tony said, “I’m just saying, Lokes, that this won’t be anything new for you.”

“I rather think that _hacking into someone’s banking records_ is something new!” Loki hissed.

“Technically, it’ll be _me_ doing the hacking, babe, so you’ll just be an accomplice,” Tony told him pleasantly.

The tall genius groaned and dropped his head onto the table, narrowly missing his dinner plate. “You are all insane,” he groaned out.

“Probably, but it’s for a good cause,” Mycroft told him.

“Right, so, when should we do this?” Sherlock asked them. “It’s just, as much as you’re all concerned with corporate espionage and all that jazz, _I’m_ still worried about whoever accessed Mycies personnel file. Are we going to be doing anything about that?”

“I think once we know for sure if Pepper has been selling secrets and we’ve reported her, I’m sure she’ll be questioned. We can ask then,” Tony said.

“I doubt they’ll allow any of us to question her,” Loki pointed out.

Tony shrugged. “Then we get whoever is questioning her to ask.”

“And if she doesn't know? Or won’t tell us?” Sherlock pressed.

“Then we dig deeper, Lockie,” Mycroft said softly. The redhead glanced around the room and, seeing no one looking their way, reached out and linked his hand with Sherlock’s. The teen smiled and then moved their hands down under the table so they wouldn’t have to let go so soon.

“So, to answer Sherlock’s question - when are we going to do this?” Tony asked.

Mycroft looked at them all, his pale blue eyes meeting everyone’s individually. “Does anyone have anything planned for tomorrow night? I believe Pepper has a regular yoga class on Thursday nights.”

Loki pulled out his phone. “Looks like my schedule is clear,” he said, checking his calendar. “I’ll just pencil in _breaking the law_ shall I?”

“You know this is voluntary,” Mycroft told him. “If you don’t want to do this, then you can bow out. Now’s the time to say.”

Loki levelled him with the exact same glare that he’d given Tony that morning and the shorter genius had to admit, it was much more entertaining when it _wasn’t_ directed at him. “Just because I’m being a little prudent, doesn't mean I won’t be joining you,” he said in clipped tones. “ _Someone_ has to keep you idiots in line and I wouldn’t trust that to anyone else.”

Mycroft chuckled. “Fair enough. Okay, so that’s settled then? Tomorrow night?”

They all nodded and Tony felt a sense of relief. Yes, what they were planning to do was dangerous and a little bit insane, but they had a plan now. He always felt better when he had a plan.

  
  


 


	73. Chapter 73

Sherlock nodded to Loki and Tony as they approached the car, heading for the rear doors and climbing into the backseat. “Gentlemen,” Tony greeted the brothers.

“Anthony, Loki,” Mycroft returned the greeting.

“Did you drive by the studio?” Loki asked as he buckled in his seatbelt.

“Yes, we watched her enter with one of her friends,” Sherlock replied, twisting around to address his best friend.

The green eyed teen let out a long breath. “I guess we’re doing this then.”

“I guess we are,” Tony agreed, linking their hands together.

The car ride towards Pepper’s block of flats was quiet, everyone too nervous for idle conversation. It wasn’t far and soon they were pulling up into the carpark of a Tesco just down the road. “Okay, let’s go,” Mycroft said, sounding more confident than Sherlock felt. As much as he agreed with both his brother and Tony that this was the best course of action, he couldn’t help but agree with Loki that it was risky. Perhaps too risky. But what else could they do? This was the best way of finding out information about who was cyber-stalking Mycroft. Sherlock didn't give a shit about a rival company stealing blueprints for new weapon designs, but he had a bone to pick with whoever was digging into his brother’s file.

The group of friends started down the road towards the tall building at the end. The area was now considered quite well to do but once upon a time it had been rather poor. For Sale signs at the front showed photos of immaculately renovated interiors but the outside was still plain, a grey pebble dash that screamed poverty that no amount of manicured gardens planted at the entrance could disguise.They’d been sure to dress smartly so as not to draw attention to themselves but Sherlock was sure that residents would take note of teenage boys on the loose. He just hoped that Mycroft’s presence would placate any nosy neighbours.

Pepper lived on the fourth floor and they took the stairs rather than the elevator, wanting to avoid as many people as possible. When they emerged from the stairwell, the corridor beyond was empty and other than the distant sound of a television, it was quiet. They hurried towards Pepper’s door, Tony leading them purposefully having been there several times before. They reached it and Sherlock and Mycroft took one side each to keep watch as Loki pulled out a set of lock picks and started working on the latch. Sherlock had found Tony’s reaction hilarious when Loki had admitted that he knew how to pick a lock - one part awed and one part turned on from the looks of things. The slight limp Loki had that morning told Sherlock just how appreciative the shorter genius had been.

It was less than a minute later that there was a soft click and the door swung open. Tony had told them he hadn’t seen an alarm system when he had been there before but they all quickly scanned the walls checking for one just in case. When they were certain that they wouldn’t set off an alarm, they filed inside, closing the door behind them. Then they all took a moment to let out collective breaths and slump against the walls.

“Well, I guess this is _one_ way to get our hearts racing,” Mycroft quipped.

“How’s your pacemaker?” Sherlock asked Tony. “Working overtime?”

Tony snorted. “Don’t you fucking know it, Buttercup. If I didn't have one, I think I’d have had several heart attacks by now.”

“Welcome to my world,” Loki drawled.

“It’s okay, babe - I’ll write you a lovely eulogy.” Tony told him.

“Come,” Mycroft told them, “we need to focus. Let’s try and be in and out as quickly as we can.”

They followed Tony through to a sitting room and he gave a pleased nod as he saw the laptop sitting on the coffee table, plugged in and charging. While he booted it up, Sherlock moved silently through the small flat, double checking that they were in fact alone. He found no one, but didn’t hurry back to the others, taking his time to snoop through the woman’s belongings. If the leaked plans _and_ the accessing of his brother’s file _were_ linked, then he wanted to have some idea of who they were dealing with.

He didn’t find anything exciting or interesting at all. From what he could tell, other than several exercise classes a week, Pepper Potts did nothing more than work. There was a small bookshelf in her bedroom that held a handful of volumes but there were all in good condition and he deduced that none of them had been read more than once. There didn't seem to be anything that indicated a hobby of any sort - no craft supplies, no games, not even a crossword puzzle. Her bedroom was completely devoid of personality and could have been featured in a home decor magazine - it wasn’t spartan by any means, fully furnished and accessorised but it was all rather generic. The throw rug at the foot of the bed perfectly matched the curtains and the cushions on the window seat. A vase with silk flowers was the same shade of purple as the lamp, and a small ceramic dog filled an empty space on a shelf. There were no photographs, no beloved trinkets, nothing left out in the open to shed any light upon the woman who lived there.

Sherlock crossed to the wardrobe and opened it, finding inside numerous smart dress suits hanging up in their dry cleaning bags. Lined up beneath them in an almost military precise row were a dozen pair of heels and next to them a second pair of runners. The teen was about to close the door when something caught his eye. Tucked high up on the shelf was a small box and he reached up to retrieve it. Inside was a silver frame that held a rather intimate photo of Pepper and Howard Stark. It looked to be taken on a phone and it showed them in bed together, blankets pulled up over their chests, obviously naked beneath. There was also a gold locket, engraved with _H &P _, a plane ticket for a flight to Paris dated two years ago, and several ticket stubs from various operas and productions. The curly haired genius gently replaced the lid of the shrine to the PA’s failed relationship with her boss and slid it back into place upon the shelf.

The more he snooped, the more pity he felt for the woman.

Heading back into the sitting room he found Loki at the window, hidden behind a heavy curtain keeping watch on the street below, and Mycroft hovering over Tony’s shoulder as he worked. The shorter genius didn't look as if he even realised Mycroft was there, so caught up as he was in his task. His entire being was focused on the screen in front of him, muttering from time to time as he worked.

“Find anything useful?” Loki asked quietly when Sherlock took a seat in an armchair near the window.

He shook his head, for some reason deciding to keep the contents of the box he found to himself. Sherlock may not have been the most compassionate person in the world but voicing out loud the heartbreak Pepper obviously felt seemed somewhat cruel. “No, nothing. I don’t think she spends much time here.”

“Well hopefully Tony will find something,” Loki said.

In fact it wasn’t long at all until Tony made a sound of triumph and sat back, cracking his fingers. “Found it!” he cried. Sherlock jumped up from the chair and Loki left his place at the window so they could hurry over to look at the screen. Tony pointed at a transaction he had opened in Pepper’s internet banking. “It’s hidden away in a separate account and on the surface it looks like a payment from a family trust fund but I did a little digging -” Here he switched to another tab that was simply a line of code that Sherlock found entirely incomprehensible, “and found that the trust fund actually belongs to a shell company that I can link back to Schmidt Industries.”

“So we have proof?” Mycroft asked.

“Proof of what?” a feminine voice asked from behind them.

They spun around and came face to face with Pepper Potts standing in the open doorway.

Tony jumped up from his seat, his face furious. “I can’t believe you would do this!” he snarled and Loki immediately gripped his arms, holding him back.

Looking completely unconcerned, Pepper placed her handbag down on the side table and smoothed down a crease in her sports jacket. “You can’t believe I’d do what, Tony?” she asked calmly. “You’re being rather vague.”

“You’ve been selling Stark Industry secrets to Hydra!” he cried.

She shrugged and moved to sit down on the couch. Sherlock couldn't help but admire the way that she seemed completely unperturbed by finding the group in her house. “Of course I have been. Did you really expect that your father could treat me the way he did and get away scot free?”

The honey eyed teen gaped at her. “What?”

She shook her head, disappointed. “I’m honestly surprised that no one put two and two together earlier. I suppose it just goes to show what sort of hero worship the fools who work for Howard Stark have for him. They think the sun shines out of his arse; that he can do what he did to me and suffer absolutely no consequences. They didn't find it at all odd that I could be discarded like garbage but would continue to work for him like it was nothing. In their eyes I should be grateful that he had given me even half the attention that he did. He is the only one who has value to them - everyone else is disposable, pawns for Howard to use and abuse, and then throw away.”

Sherlock could see Tony struggle with this, knowing that the teen actually shared some of Pepper’s opinions about his father, but unable to comprehend how she could have taken it so far. “Why not just leave?” he asked.

 _"Because I did nothing wrong!_ ” Pepper yelled, startling them all. “I wasn’t going to slink away with my tail between my legs because he grew bored of me. I am damn good at my job and I saw no reason to throw that away simply because he wanted to play with other toys. Why should I be the one who was punished? Why should I be the one to be blamed and shamed?”

Not one of the men in the room could argue with that. “I understand, Pep, I do,” Tony all but pleaded, “ but if you wanted to stay, why would you then sell yourself to Hydra? Surely you knew that you’d get caught eventually? You wouldn’t have your job then so what would it accomplish?”

“I would walk straight into a position at Schmidt Industries, Tony, isn’t that obvious?” she sneered. “Even if SI sued me for breaching my contract, Hydra had agreed to cover the costs since the weapon designs I’d gotten for them would have made them billions.”

“But, I don’t und-”

“ _What_ _is there to not understand?"_ she demanded, getting to her feet. “Howard threw me away like I was a piece of meat past its use by date. This is my way of punishing him for being such a bastard. It’s not rocket science, Tony.”

“It wasn’t just Stark Industries, though, was it?” Mycroft asked. “Did you also give them access to Holmes Industry files?”

She cocked her head as she regarded the scientist. “Huh, I didn't think you’d have discovered that.”

“It was the first thing we found,” Mycroft said wryly. “The rest came later. So, what on earth did they want with my personnel file? I don’t exactly design weapons so I don’t see what use it would have been to them.”

“Gaining access to your file was more of a side project,” she admitted. “My main objective was to send through the latest schematics for our Jericho design and a few other projects. The information about you, well that was more of a personal favour.”

“Personal favour?” Mycroft asked, confused.

Sherlock felt the hackles rise in the back of his neck and he began to inch towards his brother, suddenly sure that things were going to go terribly wrong.

“Yes, someone at Hydra was very interested in you,” Pepper told him.

“Who? Who would go to so much trouble?”

Before they got an answer the whole world seemed to explode and Sherlock just managed to get his hands up over his face before he was showered in glass and debris. Black figures swarmed the room and he cried out, lunging towards Mycroft. One of the figures intercepted him and pain blossomed on his forehead before the world went dark.


	74. Chapter 74

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am even more impatient than you guys (and nervous, and excited, and scared shitless) I thought I'd post early.
> 
> Enjoy! Can't wait to hear what you all think :)

Mycroft winced as he came to, rolling over on the hard surface. He squinted against the bright lights, blinking rapidly as he tried to place where he was. He lifted his heavy head and his eyes fell on an outstretched, slender arm. “Lockie!” he cried, scrambling over to the prone figure. Gently cupping his brother’s face, he stroked over his cheeks, a growl escaping his throat at the sight of the red welt on the side of his head. “Lockie, come on now, wake up for me,” he urged.

Sherlock groaned and his eyes fluttered open. “Mycie?” he croaked. “What happened? Where are we?”

“That’s a good question,” he replied, helping his brother to sit up and taking his first good look around the room.

It was a rather large room, though _cell_ would be more accurate. The walls were painted a clinical white, there was no furniture, and one wall was completely made of glass, but the other side was dark and so he couldn't see what was out there. They weren’t alone in the room - Loki and Tony were supporting each other, looking groggily around, and in one corner, still unconscious, was Pepper Potts.

“What the fuck happened?” Tony asked, touching the back of his head and looking at the trace of blood on his hand when he pulled away.

“Is everyone okay?” Loki asked, his face even paler than usual with dark circles under his eyes.

“As well as we can be.” Mycroft gave Sherlock’s arm a squeeze, not wanting to show _too_ much affection since they had no idea who was watching, and then he crossed the cell to kneel down next to Pepper. She was already beginning to rouse and he helped her to sit up, propping her against the wall. “Pepper, do you know where we are?” he asked, softly but insistent.

The PA’s head rolled to one side as she looked beyond her colleague and then she began to laugh hysterically. “Oh, we are so screwed,” she cackled.

“Why, Pepper? Where are we?”

“Isn’t  _t_ _ha_ _t_ the million dollar question,” a new voice came through the speakers.

They all turned to the glass wall where the room on the other side had been partially illuminated. A young woman, more likely a teenager, stood under the light, harsh shadows falling across her face, her long, wavy hair framing it like some horrifying Renaissance painting. “Who are you?” Mycroft demanded, crossing back to stand protectively in front of Sherlock.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, how terribly _disappointing_ ,” the girl mocked. “Really, I would have thought better of you, Mycroft.” He flinched at hearing her say his name and a terrifying notion began to form in his mind, confirmed by her next words. “Is that any way to greet your _sister_?”

Loki gasped, Tony looked confused, and behind him, Sherlock stepped closer to his brother’s back and Mycroft couldn't tell whether it was a blessing in disguise that he couldn't see his face. “Eurus?” he whispered in disbelief.

“The one and only!” she said brightly, holding out her arms and giving a little bow.

“This isn’t possible,” he stuttered out. “You can’t be here, I saw your body - you’re dead!”

She assumed a panicked expression and patted frantically at her body, as if checking to make sure that she wasn’t decomposing before them and then stopped suddenly and grinned. “Oops, it appears that you’re wrong! I’m _very_ much alive as you can see. Welcome to Sherrinford!”

“But how?” He knew he must be gaping at her like a fish out of water. “And what is Sherrinford?”

“Mycroft, Mycroft, Mycroft,” she said derisively, “you always were dumber than me. Can you not piece it together like one of those jigsaw puzzles I used to watch you do with Sherlock? You know the ones - the ones you’d _never_ let me help with, saying I was too _little_.”

Sherlock seemed to be woken from his shocked trance at hearing his name and he pushed past the barrier Mycroft was so desperately keeping between his siblings. “Mycie, what the hell is going on?” he asked, his eyes darting between the redhead and the deranged woman. “Is this true? Is this really our sister?”

Eurus grinned again and raised a hand. “Hi, bro!”

“What the actual _fuck_ is going on?” Tony demanded.

“I thought you died in a fire?” Loki addressed Eurus, his voice calm and steady.

“Well, that’s what they _wanted_ everyone to believe,” Eurus told him.

“Who’s they?” Sherlock asked.

“Hydra?” Loki guessed.

A loud buzzer, like one from a gameshow, pierced the air. The occupants of the cell flinched and Eurus beamed at Loki. “Well done! The cute boy wins a prize!”

It was Tony’s turn to step protectively in front of Loki and he eyed Eurus warily. “And what would that be?” the honey eyed teen asked.

Eurus spread her arms again, this time in an innocent gesture. “Why, a story of course!”

“And what tale would you weave us, sister?” Mycroft asked, wary.

She raised a hand to her breast and frowned. “I’m hurt, Mycroft. Are you not interested in hearing about all the adventures that your baby sister has gotten up to for all these years?”

“Will it be the truth?” Sherlock asked shrewdly.

“The truth as told by the victor, yes.”

“Victor?” Mycroft repeated. “What exactly did you win?”

Eurus held a finger up to her lips. “Shhh. Now, now, Mycroft - let’s not spoil the ending already.” She gazed around at them all, her lips twitching into a manic smile. “Why don't you all get comfy,” she told them, turning and moving back a few paces to where a chair was placed. She sat down in it, then picked up a teddy bear from the ground and placed it in her lap. Mycroft swallowed hard, recognising it as the bear he’d put her to bed with the night of the fire. “It’s time for your bedtime story!” A screen on the wall flickered into life and a clock appeared on it, accompanied by a voice saying, “Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. The clock then disappeared to be replaced by a Holmes family photo. Mycroft recognised it as the one from above the mantle in the living room. “Once upon a time,” Eurus began in a sweet voice, “there lived a very special family. There was Mummy, and Father, and their three gifted children. Mycroft was the oldest, and it took his parents a long time to conceive their second son, Sherlock, who was quickly followed by their sister, Eurus.” She looked away from the screen to meet their eyes and beamed at them. “That’s _me_ by the way!”

Mycroft felt dread rising up in his chest. He couldn't fathom how his sister was alive after he’d seen the charred remains of her tiny body, but somehow she was, and she was completely insane. What had happened to her during all these years to turn her into the deranged teen in front of him? And what on earth was this place? _Where_ was this place? He’d never heard of a Sherrinford.

“It became apparent very early on,” Eurus continued, and the photo on the screen morphed into one of just the three siblings, “that the Holmes children were not only smart, but extremely gifted. They had discovered it first with Mycroft and then, when Sherlock began to display signs of advanced intelligence even as he took his first steps, they made sure to keep a close eye on their youngest.” Eurus paused here and mouthed at them _Me again!_. “Mummy and Father called in some experts and had their children officially tested. Of the three, Sherlock was by far the dumbest.”

“He’s a genius, he’s _not_ dumb!” Loki protested, glaring at their captor.

“Yes he is,” barked Eurus, startling the green eyed teen back a step. “Just ask Mycroft here. _Don’t be smart, Sherlock,_ **_I’m_ ** _the smart one!”_ she parrotted. “Remember that, brother dear?” she directed at the eldest.

Mycroft grit his teeth but before he could say anything, Sherlock spoke up. “Of course he’s the smart one - Mycie is smarter than anyone else I know.”

“I wouldn’t go _quite_ that far, bro,” Eurus told him. “Yes, he’s smarter than you, smarter than most I’d say, but compared to me? It’s embarrassing really.”

“An era-defining genius, beyond Newton,” Mycroft said softly, remembering the feeling of inadequacy he’d felt when he heard the doctor speak those words.

Eurus batted her eyelashes. “Why thank you, big brother.”

“What does this have to do with the fire?” Tony asked, keeping the story on track.

“It’s simple really - the results of the testing bought me to Hydra’s attention.”

“What could they possibly want with a child prodigy?” Sherlock asked.

“Considering that you’re friends with Baby Stark over there, I have to assume that you know about their weapons division, led by Johan Schmidt?”

“We’re aware,” Mycroft replied shortly.

“Excellent! That means we can skip chapter two and go straight to chapter three in my story!” She clapped her hands joyfully. The gesture was one of a typical teenage girl and yet it did nothing to make her appear like the youthful fifteen year old that she was - the darkness lurking behind her eyes was too deep. “Well, after the war, the illustrious Schmidt was very busy tinkering away with new and even more destructive weapons. He was a firm believer in thinking outside of the box - why should they limit themselves to just machines made of metal when flesh and bone can be _just_ as destructive, if not more so? After all, humans are capable of independent thought and can improvise and adapt, and let’s be honest - they can be downright vicious. So they began a program to develop Super Soldiers where a serum was injected into candidates that made them faster, stronger, and more resilient.” She then grimaced. “Yet it didn’t make them _smarter_ , and they were limited to what intelligence they were born with. Schmidt soon realised that brute strength was all well and good but it needed _direction_ . Instead of just breeding Super Soldiers, he needed generals and tacticians as well, and for that he’d need intelligence. Hydra began keeping track of test results, scouring reports of higher than normal IQ tests, searching for ideal candidates. When they saw my results, well, even at the tender age of six, they decided that they had to have me. _They_ lit the fire that night, Mycroft, not me, so they could steal me away. They had been observing me closely, studying my behaviour, and knew almost everything about me, including the pyjamas I wore to bed.”

Images of melted scraps of fabric, the decorative pattern of colourful unicorns twisted into unrecognisable creatures flashed before Mycroft’s mind eye, but worst of all was the body of the child wearing them. If it wasn’t Eurus, then who had it been? Whose child had they buried in place of his sister? Was there a mother and a father out there somewhere, mourning the disappearance of their child, never to know the truth? Had the child been dead already or had Hydra left her to burn in Eurus’ place? He felt sick at the mere thought.

“I didn’t die that night, but my old life did end,” their sister continued. “I was brought here to Sherrinford, one of Hydra’s most secret facilities, hidden on an island in the middle of the ocean and my training - and transformation - began. The altered serum that I was given didn’t turn me into a mindless mass of muscle, but it did make me stronger, gave me more endurance so I could keep up with those that I now command. I’ve become one of their most elite assets, completely irreplaceable.”

“Mummy would be proud,” Mycroft muttered, horrified at the story.

Eurus’ eyes narrowed but she didn’t respond to his comment. “I’m only one though, and since they found perfection with me, well, it stands to reason that shared genetic material would prove equally as suitable. I had a vague idea of what the family had been up to over the years but I wasn’t one hundred percent sure if either of you had fulfilled your potential or not.” She shook her head sadly. “Some don’t, you see. The sheer number we’ve had to discard after they’ve not proved their mettle.” She sighed. “So many wasted opportunities.”

“They turned you into a monster,” Sherlock choked out, inching closer to Mycroft.

“Oh, my dear, naive Sherlock - they didn't turn me into _anything_ , they just took what already existed inside of me and multiplied it, made it more. I was already a monster, I was just disguised as an innocent child.” Eurus waved a hand as if to dismiss such a pointless discussion. “Anyway, getting back to my story - so Strucker, Schmidt’s successor, decided that we’d save time and effort if we just appropriated new designs that Stark Industries has come up with. I was aware of the partnership that you had with them and it was the perfect opportunity to do some digging. Miss Potts over there was _so very_ helpful.” She blew the PA a kiss and Pepper shrunk back away from her, clearly terrified. Despite having worked for them, she suddenly found herself on the wrong side of the glass with no idea of what would happen to her. Eurus deduced her confusion and said brightly, “And it looks like she still has some use to me!”

“What can she possibly do for you in here?” Mycroft asked, a feeling of trepidation rising inside of him.

Eurus cocked her head and gave him a look that said that it should be obvious. When he didn't have any sudden epiphanies, she rolled her eyes and said, “It’s elementary, dear Mycroft - she’s going to die.”


	75. Chapter 75

Pepper had been silent the whole time but at this announcement she scrambled towards the glass wall, her face anguished. “No!” she cried. “I did everything you asked! You promised me you’d take care of me, you swore!”

Eurus watched her like she’d watch an animal at the zoo - entertained but detached, like the creature was there solely for her amusement and would be forgotten about as soon as she moved to the next exhibit.

Sherlock’s heart had caught in his throat at the announcement and he inched even closer to his brother, seeking his comfort. Eurus was insane, she had to be. Whatever Hydra had done to her had broken her in ways that couldn’t be repaired and now they were imprisoned by her, completely at her mercy.

He’d not moved that close, they weren’t even touching, but it was too far. Their sister’s mad eyes widened in delight and she jumped up from her chair, clapping her hands together. “Oh! Oh, I didn't see this coming! You boys have actually managed to _surprise_ me, and that _never_ happens! I must say, it’s a bold move, incest. Very frowned upon.” She tutted, her expression morphing into something stern. “Whatever would Mummy think if she knew her boys were fucking?”

Everyone in the cell had frozen at this new development, and Sherlock heard Loki mutter, “Fuck.”

Eurus continued to watch them with pursed lips, and then she suddenly squealed, grinning madly and clapping. “Oh, but you two are totally adorable! I can see why you’d end up together, I totally ship it.” Her eyes roved over to Loki and Tony. “Looks like I’m not the only one - your friends do too! I guess being brotherfuckers isn’t as frowned upon as I first thought.” She turned to look at Pepper then. “Oooh, but this one didn't know! Oh, this is so entertaining! Look at her - she’s terrified because I’ve told her what’s in store for her but she _still_ has it in her to be disgusted over this little revelation. Oh, you humans are so fascinating.”

Sherlock ignored the way Pepper was looking at them, taking heart in the way his friends moved closer to the brothers, offering their support. It was obvious that Eurus didn’t even consider herself to be human anymore and Sherlock had to agree. Whatever they’d injected her with, even if there had already been a spark of darkness to her, had transformed her completely into a monster. His initial joy, however shocked it had been, at discovering his sister was alive dissipated as he realised the depths of her madness.

“Will her reaction make it easier, do you think? To watch her die?” Eurus mused, and at this Pepper cried out, once more begging for her life.

“Please, you promised me! I don’t want to die, please!”

“Sister, no one has to die,” Mycroft said. “What would it even accomplish? Pepper is the best at what she does and Hydra would be lucky to have her.”

“Oh, Mycroft, look at you, trying to save her but not seeing the bigger picture.” She tapped her finger to her lip as she thought. “I’d initially pegged you for this first task but I think I might give it to Sherlock instead. That would be better, wouldn’t it?”

“Task?” Sherlock grated out the question.

Eurus brightened at this. “Oh, did I not explain this part? How forgetful of me.” She mouthed _‘Oops’_ and then shrugged in a ‘well, what can you do?’ gesture. “I guess we didn't get to that part of the story before we got distracted. I suppose I can take the time to go over it with you,  because otherwise that might spoil the ending for you.”

“Can you not speak plainly for once?” Mycroft barked at her, his frustrations boiling over. Considering that their secret was already out and there was no need to hide it any longer, Sherlock reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze, silently urging him to stay calm.

Eurus didn't seem perturbed by his outburst, only more amused. “It’s a test, silly,” she told him, speaking like he was five years old. “Hydra didn’t get to where they are by taking people at their word. I might be their greatest asset but they still want proof that my brothers are, how shall we say?” The brothers jumped as the screen behind them sprung to life and Yogi Bear’s voice cried, _“Smarter than your average bear!”_ Eurus nodded happily. “So I’ve designed a little test - well, more of a game, to put you through your paces and to demonstrate to Hydra what you’re capable of.”

“A game?” Mycroft spat. “This is all a game to you? Our lives are a _game_?”

Eurus’ face changed instantly, the amusement dropping away to be replaced with a impatience. “Well of _course_ it’s all a game, Mycroft! Did you honestly think that you would be in control of your own destiny? No, you are a pawn, you’re all pawns! You might be more clever than most of humanity but there are people who are more cunning and more ambitious and _they_ are the ones who will write the future, and people like you are the tools that they’ll use.”

“And what if I refuse to play your game?” the scientist asked.

“Then I’ll kill Sherlock slowly and painfully and make you watch,” she replied coldly. “You get one chance, brother. Play the game, prove your worth, and you get to live - I’ll even use my considerable pull with the powers that be to request that you can continue this little love affair of yours. Or don’t, and you’ll die, but only after watching me torture Sherlock first.”

“And what about our friends?” Sherlock asked, scared to bring attention to Loki and Tony but needing to know what was at stake.

Eurus’ eyes flicked over to the teens standing next to them. “Of course they get to play too, Sherlock! This is a multi-player game! Baby Stark and Cute Boy are clever as well so it’s only fair that they get a chance to audition for Hydra as well.”

He breathed a sigh of relief at this and noticed the way his friends relaxed minutely. He looked to Mycroft and held his eyes, asking a silent question. His brother looked torn but eventually he gave a tiny nod. Sherlock turned back to Eurus and said, “Very well, sis. What are the rules?”

Eurus  smiled and tilted her head to the edge of the glass wall. “There at the end is a hatch. Open it.”

Sherlock crossed to the hatch and pulled it open, finding a gun inside. His eyes closed briefly as he deduced what they would be asked to do. He picked it up, the metal cool against his fingertips and then he walked back to his brother’s side, keeping his face as blank as possible. “And now?” he asked.

“Oh, Sherlock but you already know,” Eurus told him, turning to look pointedly at Pepper. The PA squealed and turned on her knees, throwing herself at the curly haired teen’s feet.

“Please, don't do this, please,” Pepper cried.

Sherlock looked up to his sister once more. “And if I don’t?”

“You know, for most people, being threatened with death is enough, but I guess I couldn’t expect that from the Holmes brothers,” she mused. “Yet, you’re not like me. I think Mummy and Father may have broken you two since you seem to actually _care_ about others.” She huffed. “Sentiment, what’s the use of that?”

“Your point?” Sherlock asked cooly.

“My point, Sherlock, is that I knew you would need a little added incentive to play the game, and what better incentive than making it personal.” She turned and pointed at Tony. “For him.”

Sherlock turned to look at his friend, whose eyes had widened in shock and he swung back to ask Eurus what exactly she meant, when a spotlight behind her turned on and illuminated a bound and gagged figure on the ground behind her.

Howard Stark.

“Dad?” Tony choked in confusion.

Static crackled over the screen and the lights in the room changed to red, and then a picture of a train flashed up with a manic voice narrating, “It’s the end of the line!”

“For one of them at least,” Eurus added.

“What is this?” Mycroft demanded, glaring at their sister.

“It’s rather simple, Mycroft,” Eurus explained. “Sherlock has a gun, in which there are two bullets. He can choose to shoot Miss Potts here, bless her little cotton socks, _or_ if he chooses not to, well, then _I_ shoot Baby Stark’s daddy.” She pulled out her own gun and held it up. “So which is it to be, Sherlock?” she asked sweetly. “Kill the woman who sold out Mycroft to Hydra as well as betraying the family business of your little friend over there, or be responsible for the death of his father?” She yet again tapped on her bottom lip in thought. “It’s a hard one isn’t it- well, I suppose it would be for you. I mean, I don’t have all those _feelings_ that you do, but I assume that they would make it more difficult. All those pros and cons to weigh up whilst juggling the emotional baggage, especially considering that Daddy Stark here is a pretty awful piece of work.” She shook her head. “I mean, I know _I’m_ a bit -” she circled a finger around her ear in the universal sign of bat-shit crazy, “but even to me he isn’t winning any Father of the Year awards. Yet, he’s still his dad, isn’t he? I mean, that doesn’t go away despite the awful things he’s done.”

Sherlock swallowed hard and glanced over at Tony. His friend’s face was crumpled in anguish and Loki had his arms around him. Sherlock didn’t know what to do, who to choose and he bit his bottom lip as his eyes swung between Pepper and Tony. He didn’t particularly care about Howard Stark but he knew that his death would destroy Tony _and_ their friendship. The honey eyed teen would never forgive Sherlock if his lack of action resulted in his father’s death. But then he looked at Pepper and saw a terrified woman, begging for her life.

“Lockie, you don’t have to do this, she can’t make you,” Mycroft told him, squeezing his hand.

“You’re right, Mycroft - he _doesn’t_ have to do anything,” Eurus agreed. She walked backwards, keeping her eyes locked on the brothers and reached out to level the gun at Howard’s temple, the nozzle pressing into his flesh. The man’s eyes widened and his tried to thrash around, to escape the gun but he couldn’t move. “But if he doesn’t, I will. What’s it to be?”

The lights flickered to red again and from the speakers above came the voice from before. “ _Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_.”

Tony had cried out as the gun was levelled at his dad and Sherlock’s heart broke at seeing his friend in such pain. Howard Stark had treated his son like crap, he’d not only physically but mentally abused him, had disowned him, and had broken his heart, but he was still his father, was still family. He couldn’t do that to Tony, he simply couldn’t.

With a shaking hand, Sherlock raised the gun and pointed it at Pepper. Tears were streaming down his face and he whispered, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“No, please, please don’t do this,” Pepper begged, crying in earnest now.

“I have to,” he apologised, “I’m sorry.”

“God, no, please,” Pepper wailed. She turned on her knees in Tony’s direction. “Tony, please, don’t make him do this, I’m begging you, please.”

Tony choked out a sob, his hand flying up to cover his mouth but he couldn’t reply to her, his choice clear on his face.

“God, no, please, I don’t want to die,” Pepper cried, tears and snot running down her face. “I’m not ready, don’t do this.”

Sherlock felt his own eyes welling over as he tried to hold firm in his resolve. “Please don’t make this any harder than it has to be,” he whispered, knowing it wasn’t fair to even utter those words but needing every edge he could find to actually go through with pulling the trigger.

“Clock’s ticking, Sherlock,” Eurus said in a sing-song voice. “What’s it gonna be?”

Cocking the gun, the curly haired teen took a deep breath, his eyes locking with the red rimmed ones of Pepper Potts. Just one little squeeze of his finger and it would be over, that’s all it would take. One breath, one heartbeat, one little movement.

He lowered his arm. ‘I’m sorry, I can’t do this,” he whispered in a choked voice.

A pained sob sounded from behind him and he instantly recognised it as Tony but Sherlock couldn’t look at him, couldn’t turn and see the betrayal in his friend’s eyes.

“I guess you leave me with no option,” Eurus said.

“You’re wrong,” Mycroft stated firmly. “There _is_ another option.” And he plucked the gun from Sherlock’s hand. “I’m so sorry, Pepper,” he said, and pulled the trigger.

 


	76. Chapter 76

Tony startled as the gunshot echoed around the room, flinching back as Pepper’s lifeless body slumped to the floor. He tried to avert his eyes, tried not to look at her body, but the bullet had blown through her head and out the other side, painting the glass wall with gore. His eyes were drawn to the puddle of blood and brains on the floor in which now rested the bullet and a distant part of his mind was analysing this fact, determining that the glass was bulletproof and they couldn’t break through it to escape. 

Mycroft dropped the gun, stepping away from it, his face a mask of pain at what he had done. He looked up and met Tony’s gaze and the shorter genius gave him a shaky nod, a silent acknowledgement that he appreciated the vastness of the gesture. Mycroft had just killed a woman whom he liked and admired to save Tony the anguish of losing his poor excuse of a father. There were no words for how grateful he was.

“Mycie,” Sherlock said in a trembling voice, throwing himself into his brother’s arms and clinging to him tightly.

Tony was aware of Loki at his side, an arm wrapped around him, a comforting presence that kept him grounded. What would he do without Loki? He had grown so dependant on his green eyed trickster over the past months and if it wasn’t for his continued support, Tony was certain that he would have cracked by now. Loki kept him sane, helped him keep it together when he was fraying at the edges. Fuck he loved him so much.

“Well, isn’t this sweet?” Eurus said, her voice grating on Tony’s nerves. 

“You’ve had your fun,” Mycroft spat. “We played your stupid game! Now let us go!”

She quirked her lips into a caricature of a smile and shook her head. “Even if you hadn’t just broken the rules, do you really think it would be that easy?”

“Rules?” Sherlock repeated. “What rules? You didn’t set any rules!”

“Weeeell,” Eurus drawled, “I suppose I mightn’t have  _ specified _ them, but I  _ did _ tell you, dear brother, that I was giving the task to you. Instead, it was Mycroft who...executed it.” She grinned at her tasteless pun and then peered down at the body of Pepper. “And you did  _ such  _ a good job,” she complimented Mycroft. “She’s creating quite a puddle down there, isn’t she.”

Anger flared in Tony at the mad girl’s disregard for the woman she’d just ordered killed but Loki shushed him quietly. He met those glorious green eyes, and his boyfriend gave a small shake of his head. “Let’s not push it,” he murmured quietly so only Tony could hear.

It was the last thing he wanted to do, but Tony complied. They were stuck in this cell, entirely at the mercy of the deranged Holmes daughter, and ranting and raving would accomplish nothing. Swallowing down his anger, he gave a sharp nod.

“She’s dead, does it matter by whose hand?” Mycroft demanded, the anguish at his actions clear in his voice.

“Well of  _ course _ it matters,” Eurus told him. “Sherlock didn’t kill her which means that I get to do this.”

And she pulled the trigger of the gun that was still pointed at Howard.

Tony screamed, trying to dart forward only to be held back by Loki. He watched as his father slumped to the ground, unable to believe that he was gone. “No!” he cried. “No, Dad, please!”

“What the fuck?” Sherlock shouted, striding forward to glare angrily at his sister. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why would you do that?”

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t get air into his chest. Tony gasped like a fish, fighting for air, and only dimly heard the glib reply, “Because it was fun!”

“Tony, shhh, darling, I’m here, I’m here,” Loki was saying, rocking him gently. They were on the floor (how had they gotten onto the floor?), and Mycroft was crouching down beside them.

“Anthony, I’m so sorry,” he was saying, his eyes sorrowful. “I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.”

“No, it’s not,” Loki told the scientist. “It’s  _ hers _ .” He shot Eurus a deadly look before turning his attention black to Tony. 

“We didn’t get to make it better,” Tony sobbed, clinging to his boyfriend. “Loki, he died without us clearing the air. One of the last things I told him was that I hated him.”

“I know, darling, I know. I’m so sorry.”

“Now, now,” Eurus said, clapping to garner their attention. “We don’t have time for whatever  _ this  _ is.” She flapped her hand vaguely, clearly not recognising grief when she saw it. “We have a game to play!”

“ _ We don’t want to play your fucking game _ !” Tony roared, wishing the glass wasn’t in the way so he could dig out her heart.

“Well too bad,” the psychotic teenager snapped, “because if you want any chance to get out of here alive, you have to play.”

Tony slumped back down with a cry, seriously wondering if he  _ did _ want to get out alive. In the space of half a day his entire life had been turned upside down. Was that now worth fighting for? 

Soft lips pressed themselves against his temple and he looked into deep green eyes. “Come, Tony, let’s get you up,” Loki said gently.

“What’s the point?” he asked tonelessly. “What can we do?”

“We stick together and we fight,” his boyfriend replied simply. “Today we have to be soldiers, darling. We have to put aside our grief and heartache, our anger and our despair, and we need to fight. Once it’s done, and only once it’s done, can we fall apart. But we have to stick together.”

“But we’ll lose,” he protested wearily.

“Then we’ll do that together, too.” Loki smiled gently at him. “Know this, Tony - there is no one else I’d rather have at my side today than you. I believe we will get through this, but we have to put everything else aside.”

“Soldiers?” Tony asked.

“Yes, soldiers.”

He huffed out a breath and then nodded, holding out his hand. Loki pulled him to his feet and then hugged him hard.

“Ready?” Mycroft asked, looking around at their little group.

“As I’ll ever be,” Sherlock replied grimly.

“Let’s do this,” Tony said.

Mycroft turned to the glass and gave Eurus a stony look. “What now?” he demanded.

The door clicked and slid open. “Through there,” Eurus told them. “Oh, and Sherlock?” she addressed her brother.

“Yes?”

“Take the gun - you’ll be needing it.”

oOoOo

The next room they entered had a large table in the centre with a single envelope upon it, a screen mounted on one wall, and a large glass window that overlooked a rather grey and stormy ocean. The door slid shut after they’d entered and a lock was heard to be clicking into place. Tony walked over to the window, taking in the view. They were positioned high up on a cliff face and far below waves crashed onto jagged rocks. From the position of the sun it looked to be mid-morning, confirming that they had indeed been transported far from shore since they were taken the evening prior.

He spun back around when the screen flickered to life and Eurus waved at them in all her HD glory. “Time to keep playing: open the envelope!” The four of them crowded around the table and Sherlock reached out and slipped three photographs from the envelope. “Six weeks ago, Hydra was outbid on a contract to the Ten Rings for a shipment of high calibre rifles,” she explained. A bright light flickered on towards the ceiling, illuminating a rack that held one of the guns in question. “Now,  _ I’ve _ figured out who was responsible for undercutting us, but I want to see your deductive prowess for myself. I’ll give you a head start though - there are three possible suspects.” Sherlock spread the photos out so they could see them, a name identifying the person depicted written in black marker underneath.

Tony gasped and reached out to tap the third photo. “He works for us; this is Obadiah Stane, our Vice President.”

Mycroft hummed as he took in the other photographs. “This here is the man known as The Mandarin, a well known terrorist, and the woman is General Shan of The Black Lotus Tong. They’ve been in the news often recently - becoming quite big players on the international stage.”

“So we’re supposed to solve this based on what?” Loki asked.

“This, this is all we get,” Sherlock said, gesturing to the photos.

Loki nodded. “Okay, well I guess it’s better than nothing.”

“Excellent! “ Eurus praised them. “It’s good that you’re making use of your friends, brothers. I’m looking forward to seeing how you react to working with other people, since you may have to chose who to keep!”

Fear flooded Tony as he met Loki’s wide eyed gaze. Of  _ course _ the two of them were dispensable - Hydra was interested in the Holmes brothers, not them. Eurus had said that if they proved their mettle then they might find a use for the two teen geniuses, but so long as the company got what they’d originally wanted, did it matter if Tony or Loki died along the way? 

Mycroft flinched at his sister’s words. “This is inhuman; this is insane!” 

Determined not to let fear paralyse him, Tony straightened his back and took a deep breath. He just had to get through the next few minutes, then they would face what came next. “Myc, we know,” he said firmly. “Let’s just do what we can do.”

Mycroft looked like he wanted to scream and he looked away, biting on his lower lip. 

“Right, then,” Sherlock said, “let’s have a look and see what we can deduce from these photos.”

Quiet settled over them as the curly haired genius began to study the photographs and soon he was tapping on one of the photos. “How recent are these photos?” he asked Eurus, not bothering to look at the screen.

“All the photos were taken within days of our deal being usurped.”

“What do you guys think of this?” Sherlock murmured, drawing their attention to General Shan’s wrist.

“Is that a stamp?” Tony asked.

“Looks like it,” Loki agreed quietly. “Like the ones you get from a nightclub or a convention.”

Mycroft huffed. “What?” Sherlock asked.

“I’m just struggling with the fact that Anthony and Loki are being forced to  _ compete _ .”

As much as it terrified him as well, Tony knew that they were limited with their options. “Myc, as Loki said before, we need to be soldiers today,” he told him. “Don’t worry about us, okay, just concentrate on getting through this; keeping you and Sherlock safe.” 

“As admirable as your priorities are,” Mycroft told him, “I cannot sit by and watch while you and Loki are forced to prove your usefulness!”

“Then work with us,” Tony pleaded. “We know how well we all work as a team. Maybe if we can show them that then they’ll realise that we’re stronger  _ together _ .”

The redhead considered this and then nodded. “Okay, you’re right. We  _ are _ better as a team.”

Tony gave him a smile and Sherlock pulled him into a half hug, and then they got back to work.

“Okay, the stamp,” Mycroft said, examining the photo closely. He picked it up to peer at it. “It’s hard to tell but is that the logo for the Asian Pacific Technological Conference?” 

Tony nodded. “Looks like it to me,” he said, having thought the same thing.

“The dates match up,” Sherlock said.

“If Shan was there then she couldn’t have been meeting with Ten Rings,” Loki summed up.

“Unless she met with them on the way?” Sherlock mused.

“I think it’s time to add another dimension to the fun,” Eurus announced brightly from the screen. She clicked her fingers and a noise behind the group had them spinning around. Outside the window three ropes had dropped down, a figure attached to each one. Tony recognised them all from the photos but white signs had been hung around their necks anyway. As the figures twisted and struggled against their bonds, the signs flapped around in the wind.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Sherlock demanded. 

“Efficiency, brother dear,” the girl explained. “Once you have given me your verdict, justice can be done?”

“Justice?”

“What will you do to them?” Loki asked.

Eurus grinned. “Early release.”

Tony’s eyes closed as he pictured the drop to the rocks below. Even if the person survived the fall, bound as they were they would soon drown.

“Clock’s ticking, boys!” Eurus announced and the room filled with red light once more as the screen flickered to the clock from before the same voice saying, ‘ _ Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock’ _ .

“Right, so are we ruling out Shan?” Tony asked, jumping straight back in.

“Yes, I believe so,” Mycroft agreed.

“Okay, so who’s next?” Loki asked.

Sherlock crossed to the window and peered out at the captives, concentrating on the one on the far left, the bearded man known as The Mandarin. “Signs of heavy drinking,” he announced, his voice sounding dispassionate as he distanced himself from the man. “And look closely at his hairline.”

The others joined him and Tony also found himself trying not to meet the man’s panicked eyes. “Is that a wig?” he asked.

“Yes, yes it is,” Mycroft said. “He also seems to be wearing makeup.”

“Looks like the same stuff Christine used in  _ Eternal Love _ ,” Loki commented.

“Definitely theatrical,” Sherlock agreed.

“He’s an actor,” Tony concluded.

“Which means he’s not the real Mandarin and couldn’t have been behind the deal,” Mycroft said.

Sherlock hummed. “Which leaves…” 

“Obi,” Tony finished for him. He walked to the other side of the window where the Vice President of Stark Industries was hanging. The old man didn’t look as scared as the other two, more angry than anything else. He also didn’t seem surprised to see Tony on the other side of the glass which confirmed for Tony that he wasn’t innocent.

“Have you come to a conclusion?” Eurus asked.

The four shared one last look, all nodding. “We have,” Sherlock said quietly.

“Are you ready to condemn the prisoner?”

Tony swallowed hard, wishing he could be anywhere but here.

“We are,” Sherlock said again.

“Say it, Sherlock,” Eurus demanded. “Say it, condemn him. Condemn him knowing what fate awaits him.”

Tony could see his friend shaking but it didn’t show in his voice as he spoke. “I condemn Obadiah Stane.”

Instantly the two ropes holding Shan and The Mandarin imposter released, plunging the two captives into the sea far below. Loki cried out, “No!”

“Congratulations,” Eurus told them, “you got the right one!”

“Then why kill the other two?” Mycroft demanded.

The hollow eyed teen shrugged, her long wavy hair bobbing slightly. “For fun?” she said. 

“But they were innocent!” Tony choked out.

“Innocent, really?” Eurus drawled. “Oh, sweetie, there was nothing innocent about them at all.”

“They were innocent of this crime!” he protested.

“And? Does it matter?”

“So you won’t punish the man who screwed over your precious Hydra?” 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Eurus said thoughtfully and hit a button in front of her. 

Tony choked as he watched Obi  drop from the rope, disappearing from view and clapped his hand over his mouth. He couldn’t recall the words however and now the man was dead.

“Shall we move on?” Eurus asked them with faux politeness. “We’ve still go  _ so _ much to do.”

The foursome exchanged a long look before they turned and trudged for the door, wondering what would be waiting them in the next room.

  
  
  
  



	77. Chapter 77

Mycroft walked wearily into the next room, not even surprised when he saw an open coffin sitting on a table in the centre. He rubbed at his eyes and came to a halt, waiting for the rest of his friends to make their way into the room so their torture could begin all over again.

Why? Why was their sister doing this to them? If Hydra wanted some sort of proof of their genius in order to recruit them then there was no need for this. Both Mycroft and Sherlock had proved themselves over and over again in their daily actions and accomplishments; this couldn’t possibly reveal anything about them that couldn’t already be gleaned through official channels. No, this wasn’t _Hydra_ , this was Eurus. Whatever sanity she had once had was long gone, leaving in its place this demented psychosis and for some reason she wanted to punish her brothers. Was it comeuppance for _them_ not being taken along with, or instead of, her? A way to recompense for her lost childhood? Or, in her twisted brain, did she think that they too would find this _fun_?

The worst thing was that Tony and Loki had been dragged into this crazy family affair. As much as Mycroft didn't want Sherlock anywhere near this, it was inevitable because they were family. But the other two teens were family too, weren’t they? Maybe not in the traditional sense, but when had the Holmes boys ever worried about tradition? Tony and Loki _were_ family, the family that they had chosen, but that still didn’t make it right that they had been forced to partake in Eurus’ game. If anything happened to them because of this, Mycroft would never forgive himself. Even if they managed to all escape relatively unscathed he _still_ wouldn’t forgive himself. The two teens had been through so much in their lives and if they survived this, it would be just more emotional scarring that they would have to carry with them each and every day.

“Are we all ready to begin once more?” Eurus’ voice boomed through the room as the screen flickered to life.

“It’s not like we’ve got anywhere else we can go,” Tony muttered and Mycroft squeezed his arm.

“So, coffin!” their sister said brightly, and every pair of eyes in the room were drawn to the wooden box. “Problem: someone is about to die.” Her mouth turned down into an exaggerated frown. “It will be, as I understand it, a tragedy.”

“Yes, yes, save us your theatrics,” Sherlock snapped. “We obviously have to determine who the coffin is for, yes?”

Eurus’ eyes narrowed. “Do you really think it prudent, bro, to sap all of my fun from this?”

The curly haired teen stepped forward and glared at the screen. “Sorry, _sis_ , but you having fun is the least of my concern.”

“It really shouldn’t be.”

“And I really don’t care.”

Mycroft moved behind his brother and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back against his chest. “Lockie, come on, let’s just get this over with.”

“Oh, how had I forgotten that?” Eurus whispered, a hand coming up to cover her mouth. “You two used nicknames for each other.” Her eyes seemed to meet Mycroft’s through the screen even though he knew it was just his imagination. “ _Mycie and Lockie_. But there was never a nickname for me,” she said bitterly. “I was never part of the gang.”

“I could think of a few right now if you really want one,” Tony bit out.

Eurus threw back her head and laughed. “Oh, I _do_ like this one. He’s so fiery!” The laughter cut off abruptly and she instantly turned dangerous. “Do be careful though - wouldn’t want you getting _burned_.”

Loki stepped protectively in front of Tony and then addressed the rest of them. “Why don't we solve this puzzle then?”

Sherlock nodded and Mycroft pressed a kiss to his soft curls before letting him go. His brother walked up to the table and took in the dimensions, his lips pursing. “Is it just me or do the dimensions look off?”

“It’s definitely narrower than you’d expect,” Tony agreed.

“So, the person it’s meant for is extremely slender,” Sherlock mused, and then he froze, his wide eyes flickering to Mycroft.

Tony was also staring at his friend in horror, and Mycroft couldn’t help but cross his arms over his chest, trying to hide his emancipated frame.

“It’s too short,” Loki said confidently, moving to stand next to Sherlock. “It’s made for someone who is a maximum of five foot seven.” His eyes flickered to the scientist, the ‘ _not six foot one_ ’ going unsaid.

“So, slender and not overly tall,” Sherlock summed up. “A woman perhaps?”

“This is all about you two, so a woman connected to you or your family, someone who loves both of you,” Loki added.

With a sinking feeling, Mycroft crossed the room to where the lid of the coffin was resting against the wall. He’d noticed a brass plaque adorning it and his suspicions were confirmed as he read the single word inscribed. “ _Mummy_ ,” he whispered.

“What?” Sherlock demanded and hurried over to him.

“That’s just monumentally fucked,” Tony huffed.

Sherlock turned to the screen once more. “ _What have you done to her?_ ” he yelled.

“Done to her? Nothing, dear brother. She’s perfectly safe - for the moment.”

The screen flickered then, dividing into four different panels, all showing different shots of the interior of their house. The bottom right viewpoint was of the living room and there was Mummy, curled up asleep on the couch. And then one of the top panels flashed and replaced the view of the kitchen with a countdown clock, set to three minutes.

“What have you done?” Mycroft choked out.

“I’ve had the house rigged to explode,” Eurus said happily. They couldn't see her anymore but her voice still came through the speakers of the screen. “However, if you can get her to say the magic words, then I can stop the clock and disarm the explosives.”

“Magic words?” Sherlock asked, confused.

“I don’t think she means _please_ and _thank you_ ,” Loki whispered.

“Well, not _specific_ words per se,” their demented sister explained, “but more of a confirmation.”

“A confirmation of what?” Mycroft demanded.

“That she believes my death to be your fault.”

“But it wasn’t!” Sherlock exclaimed. “Mummy and Father have never blamed Mycie!”

“Don’t they?” Eurus said, sounding entirely unconvinced. “Their baby girl, burned alive horribly, whilst under the care of her big brother - it wouldn’t have happened if he’d taken his role more seriously.”

Mycroft swallowed hard, her words echoing the guilt he’d carried for years.

“But you didn't die!” Sherlock protested.

“Yes, but they don’t know that, Sherlock. Now,” she said, cutting off any further discussion, “I’m using your phone to call her, Mycroft. You must get her to admit that she blames you, but of course you can’t tell her at any point that there is any form of crisis. If you do, I will end the call and her life. Remember, you have three minutes.”

The sound of the phone dialling could be heard and on screen, Mummy stirred in her sleep. Mycroft had started to pace but he stopped now to stare at the screen urging Mummy to pick up. She rolled over, an arm falling over the edge of the couch, revealing the remains of the rash that the antibiotics had yet to chase away and her eyes slowly blinked open. She stared blearily down at the floor next to the couch where her phone lay, but didn't answer.

“What’s she doing?” Sherlock asked, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

“She’s just woken up,” Loki said.

“Yes, but why isn’t she answering?” The distress in his voice made Mycroft’s heart beat even faster.

The clock on the screen ticked over to 2:39 remaining as the call went through to voicemail. “ _T_ _his is Violet Holmes. If you need me to call you back, please leave a message. If you’re calling to inform me that Sherlock called you an imbecile, well, he’s probably right.”_

Eurus terminated the call and Mycroft ran a hand over his face, despair settling over him. “Oh, I suppose we can try one more time!” his sister announced.

The screen of Mummy’s phone lit up once more and her head turned again to look at it. “Come on, Mummy, pick up,” Mycroft muttered. “Pick up, pick up, pick up.”

The countdown reached 2:12 and Sherlock let out a pained groan. “Come on,” he urged.

Tony and Loki had clasped hands, watching the screen tensely.

Finally Mummy reached down to pick up the phone. “ _Myc,_ ” her tired voice came over the speakers. “ _Is this urgent? Because I’m really not having a good day_.”

“Mummy, I need you to do something for me. It’s urgent but I can’t explain right now.”

“ _I’m tired, sweetheart. Can’t this wait?_ ”

“I’m sorry, Mummy, but it can’t. It’s very important.”

She sighed. “ _Okay, what do you need?_ ”

“I need you to tell me how you really feel about Eurus’ death.” He was proud of the way he held his voice steady and didn't give away anything about the deception they’d suffered for years.

“ _Myc? What’s this about? Why are you asking about this now?_ ”

“I can’t explain, Mummy, but I need you to be honest with me - it was my fault, wasn't it?”

On the screen, Mummy closed her eyes and slumped back down on the couch. “ _Sweetheart, it was an accident, it wasn’t your fault. We’ve been over this._ ”

Mycroft paused, steeling himself for what he had to do next. “But you trusted me,” he choked out. “You left them in my care and I failed you.”

“ _Myc, you didn't fail us. It was an accident and you tried your best to save her._ ”

“But did I though? I could have done more.”

 _“No, Myc, you couldn’t have. You did all you could._ ”

Damn her, why did she have to be so understanding? The clock now read 1:21 and they were running out of time. He was going to have to be brutal. “Mummy, you trusted me and I was careless, and lazy. I should have checked on her but I didn't - I couldn’t be bothered getting out of bed, instead staying where it was warm and comfortable. Because of that, you never got to see your daughter grow up, never got to see her go to school, come home with a report card that put her top of the class, never got to see her have her first crush, or have her first kiss.”

“ _Myc, why are you doing this?”_ Mummy cried and on the screen they could see her voice crumpling as she cried.

“Mummy, _please_ ,” he begged.

Eurus’ voice cut over the speaker but it was clear Mummy couldn't hear her. “Calmly now, Mycroft, or I will end her right now.”

He gulped and forced himself to be calm, even as he chose the words that would break his mother’s heart. “Mummy, it’s simply the truth and these pathetic lies that you’ve been telling yourself for years need to stop. Do you think that you’re doing yourself any favours by deluding yourself like this? What are you gaining by denying the truth? If it had been anyone else charged with our sister’s care you wouldn’t hesitate to speak the truth. If anyone else had allowed Eurus to die, her final moments spent alone, terrified and in pain, the smoke suffocating her as she fought to escape the flames, you would not spare them your wrath, you would-”

“ ** _What do you want me to say_ **?” Mummy almost screamed into the phone as she sobbed, the clock now reading :32.

“You need to say it, Mummy, so we can both move on from this. Tell me, I need to hear you tell me.”

“ _Tell you what? Tell you this? You let her die, Mycroft!_ ” Mummy choked out and Mycroft couldn’t keep his own tears from running down his cheeks. At his side, Sherlock gasped. “ _You might not have started the fire but you let my baby girl die, Mycroft. It’s your fault, it’s all your fault.”_

The clock ticked over to :13 and then stopped, the numbers frozen, etched into Mycroft’s brain for as long as he would live.

The call disconnected, the screen going blank, the eldest Holmes child not even getting a chance to explain. He fought the urge to curl up into a ball and hide, instead he just turned to the camera on the wall. “Eurus, I did it, I got her to say it. Disarm the explosives.”

There was only silence in response.

“Eurus, I won, I saved Mummy! Do what you said you’d do!”

The screen flickered back to life, showing Eurus once more. She looked confused, as if the scene had caused her distress and she didn't know how to deal with it. “Saved her, Mycroft? Saved her from what?”

“From the explosives!”

“Oh, you silly man,” she said sweetly. “Of course I didn't rig the house to explode, that would be very clumsy of me.”

“You weren’t going to kill her?” Sherlock gasped.

Eurus shook her head. “Oh, my dear, dear brothers, why would I kill her like this when the cancer is doing _such_ a good job of killing her more slowly and painfully than I ever could?”

“It was all for nothing then?” Mycroft said brokenly.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say _that_ ,” their sister told them. “It was very _insightful_.”

If it wasn’t for Sherlock suddenly at his side, Mycroft would have fallen to the floor. He couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t go on, it was too much.

“Now, now, pull yourself together,” Eurus chided. “I need you at peak efficiency. The next one isn’t going to be easy.” The door slid open, beckoning them onwards.

Tony and Loki stepped over to them and Mycroft found himself embraced on all sides. He clung to not only his blood brother, but to his brothers in arms as well. “We can get through this,” Loki whispered.

“Together,” Tony said.

“Today we’re soldiers,” Sherlock added.

Mycroft nodded, feeling strength return. He took a deep breath and walked to the lid of the coffin, picking it up and bringing it over to the table. He slid the lid into place and then rested a hand over the plaque. “For you, Mummy,” he whispered. Then, holding his head high, he led the teens from the room and into their next challenge.

 


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your tissues out, I sobbed like a baby while *writing* this one.

Tony’s hand was hot and sweaty in his from anxiety as they moved into the next room but Loki refused to let go. He’d thought that the past few weeks had been rough but the green eyed teen had never been so wrong in his life. Even the events of that day had been brutal and stressful but he had a horrible premonition that things were only going to get worse, so much worse. What he wouldn’t give to be at home now, curled up in his bed with his boyfriend snuggled next to him, but that was a pointless line of thought. He was here, not there, and he had to face whatever was coming.

But he didn't have to face it alone. Tony stood with him, an unwavering presence at his side and Loki couldn’t keep the emotion from bubbling up inside of him. He’d been feeling this way for weeks now; it couldn’t be said to be a result of being thrust into such a tumultuous situation, but the sheer clarity in which he could see it due to these events was almost blinding. Loki was in love with Tony, pure and simple. Had been for a while if he was honest with himself. He’d brushed the thought away so many times, telling himself that he was too young, that they were too new, that it couldn’t be, that it shouldn’t be. And yet, here he was - his heart completely overflowing with unadulterated love for his honey eyed boyfriend. 

If only they weren’t here, trapped in some God-forsaken facility in the middle of the ocean, playing some inhuman game with a mad woman. It would be nice if he could have some time to process this revelation and then plan the perfect way to tell Tony how he felt. Being trapped in a cage like lab rats wasn’t the romantic gesture he would have gone with, but if the day continued to pan out the way it was going, it might be the best he’d get.

“Hey, sis!” Sherlock called as he looked around the room. “I don’t mean to complain, but this one is empty. What happened? Did you run out of ideas?”

Loki couldn’t help but admire how his best friend remained flippant after all he’d been through. He understood it was a defence mechanism, but still, he could have frozen instead, or quivered with fear, but he didn’t. No, Sherlock Holmes stood tall, glancing casually around the room, looking almost  _ bored _ . Mycroft came and stood next to him and he also wore a similar expression. Of course, to those who knew them exceptionally well, their masks hid nothing. Eurus might have been smarter than all of them; her IQ could make them all look like kindergarteners in comparison, but she didn’t  _ know _ her brothers, not like Loki and Tony did. And of course Tony noticed it too - his small smirk as he looked at the brothers spoke volumes.

Because the Holmes boys were  _ mad _ . Beyond angry. There was a simmering fury behind their disinterested gazes, directed at their younger sibling. Loki had watched as his best friend had gone from joy at finding Eurus alive, to confusion at her actions, to disgust and horror at her little game and her disregard for human life, but it was when their mother had been dragged into it that he’d gotten angry. Eurus may think that she had the upper hand but she had no clue what monster she had created when she had threatened Violet Holmes’ life. If she had the balls to enter the same room as them, her elite training and serum enhanced resilience would mean nothing. Her brothers would rip her apart limb by limb.

And Loki would watch with a smile on his face.

Bloodlust wasn’t an emotion he was overly familiar with but this bitch had killed Tony’s father, had broken the shorter genius’ heart. Sure, if Loki had been able to get his hands on Howard Stark, the man would have suffered a beating he wouldn’t forget, but he would have remained  _ alive _ . The man had been a class A arsehat, the world’s worst dad, and a pretty shitty husband too, but that wasn’t enough to condemn him to death. Eurus had thought  _ nothing _ of pulling that trigger, of snuffing out a life. Though perhaps that wasn’t  _ quite _ true - she’d actually seemed to find it  _ fun _ . For that complete disregard for Tony, Loki would happily watch her brothers destroy her over and over again. He’d even offer to help but he knew that they would want to keep their vendetta ‘in house’, a family affair and who was he to deny them anything?

The screen on the wall flickered to life, displaying the wraith-like face of the teen girl who held them at her mercy. “It’s not empty, Sherlock - you’ve still got the gun, haven’t you?” She smiled sweetly. “I  _ told _ you that you’d need it, because only three can play the next game. It’s make-up-your-mind time! Only three of you will leave this room so whose help do you need the most, besides Big Brother? Baby Stark or Cute Boy?” 

Loki felt himself deflating at her announcement. Of course, he  _ knew _ something like this was coming. Tony’s grip on his hand spasmed around his and Loki’s eyes flew up to meet Tony’s. There was fear in those honey brown eyes but he instantly recognised it as fear  _ for  _ Loki, and that feeling mirrored the emotion drowning the taller teen. Because although Loki didn't want to die, was scared of having his life ripped from him, he was terrified of  _ Tony _ dying. 

“It’s an elimination round!” Eurus continued cheerfully. “You choose one and kill the other - and Sherlock? It  _ has _ to be you this time! Big bro can’t do the dirty work for you now, it’s all up to you. So, who will you choose to kill?  _ Your _ best friend, or your lover’s best friend?”

The familiar red light flashed through the room and on the screen the clock appeared once more. “ _ Ticktockticktockticktockticktock _ ,” the manic voice announced.

“Eurus, enough!” Mycroft said sharply. 

“No, brother dear, I don’t think it is. We’ve seen that you’re able to make the hard decisions but we’ve not yet seen Sherlock have a go. It’s the final test of his mettle so to speak.”

“I won’t do it,” Sherlock told her from behind gritted teeth. He held the gun up and levelled it at the screen. “Once bullet left - I might just use it now.”

“Oh, Sherlock,” she said, shaking her head sadly but not looking concerned. “I may not have rigged the house to explode but I can  _ still _ send someone to kill Mummy. My little pet soldiers get antsy if they’re not allowed to kill every now and then and even though frail little Mumsy wouldn’t provide much of a challenge, it might just keep them sated for now.”

Sherlock’s jaw tightened and he slowly lowered the gun, his eyes anguished.

“So who is it going to be?” Eurus asked once more. “Time to choose, brother.”

In Loki’s mind it wasn’t even a question. He leaned over and kissed Tony on the cheek and then let his hand slip from his. Stepping towards his best friend, he took a deep breath. “It’s me, Sherlock. I’m the one to die.”

“ _ No! _ ” Tony cried, jumping forward.

“What are you talking about?” Sherlock demanded.

“We’re not even going to discuss this, Sherlock,” Loki told him. “It’s me. Shoot me.”

He heard Mycroft gasp and then Tony was in front of him. “Lokes, what the fuck? What are you talking about?”

He smiled sadly. “Darling, it’s the obvious choice, to save you over me.”

“Obvious? No it’s fucking not!”

“Yes, Tony, it is,” he said, reaching up and laying a palm gently against his boyfriend’s cheek. “You’re going to do such big things, my darling. Tony, you’re going to  _ change the world _ . And me? Well, the world won’t really miss me if I’m gone.”

Tony’s eyes were welling over and he shook his head, sending even more cascading over his cheeks. “No, that’s not true.”

“But it is. You’re someone who will make a difference, you’ll make the world a better place, and there’s people out there counting on you now.”  _ Now that your father is dead _ he left unsaid. “Me? Yeah, I’m smart but I’m not going to be shaping the future like you are. No one will miss me, Tony.”

“I will!” Tony cried, his face crumpling. “I’ll miss you, Lokes. I need you so much, you have no idea.”

“Oh, darling, you’ll be okay, you’ll get over me.”

Tony shook his head vehemently. “No, I won’t, babe. Dammit, Loki, I fucking love you, okay, and I’m not going to let you die.”

Loki thought his heart might explode and he smiled through his own tears. “Oh, darling, I love you too, so much. But that doesn't change anything, it still has to be me.”

“No, no please don’t do this to me, please,” Tony sobbed, throwing himself into Loki’s arms. “Please don’t leave me like everyone always does.”

Loki held him tight, trying to channel all of his love and adoration for his boyfriend through that embrace, knowing that it would be the last time that Tony would feel Loki’s arms around him. He didn't want to die, but he didn’t want Tony to die and that was stronger than his own sense of self preservation. “This is how it has to be, darling. Just promise me that you’ll remember me, that you’ll always hold me in your heart.”

“I’ll always love you, Lokes, always,” Tony sobbed.

Gently disentangling himself from Tony, Loki placed one last kiss to his lips, savouring the warmth of them. He smiled, touched his cheek, and then stepped away, turning to face Sherlock. “I’m ready,” he told his best friend bravely. “Do what needs to be done, Sherlock. Just promise me that you guys will get out of here and you’ll make her pay for this.”

Sherlock looked like a cornered animal, his eyes were wide and his face was pale, and for the first time since Loki had known him, his friend looked like  _ he didn’t know what to do _ .

“It’s okay, Sherlock, I promise. This isn’t your fault, this is just something that needs to be done. No one here is going to blame you.” Loki gasped as a sob escaped his throat, a new wave of tears running down his cheeks. “God, we had some good times, didn't we? Don’t ever stop having fun, Sherlock. You get too caught up in that big brain of yours and you need to laugh every now and then.” He looked to Mycroft then, and the scientist looked devastated “Promise me that you’ll make him laugh, Mycroft.”

Mycroft gave a nod. “I promise, Loki.”

Loki took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. “Okay, I’m ready. Do it, Sherlock.” As his best friend raised a shaky arm, the gun coming up to point at him, Loki took one final look at Tony, seeing the love in those warm honey eyes and he closed his own, ready for the end.

“No,” Sherlock suddenly said. Loki’s eyes flew open and he saw the gun lowering. “No, I’m not doing this,” he declared. He looked around at all of them. “Five minutes,” Sherlock whispered, “that’s what it’s taken her to do this to us, five minutes. No, I won’t do it”

“Sherlock,” Eurus’ voice said, “these are the rules. You have to choose.”

“You can be forgiven for not knowing this about me,  _ sis _ ,” he spat, “but I don’t play by the rules. Never have, never will.” And he raised the gun to his own temple.

“Neither have I,” Mycroft announced, and he stepped up next to Sherlock, resting his head against his brother’s. 

“What are you doing?” Eurus demanded, a note of panic in her voice.

“We’re making the sacrifice play,” Sherlock told her. “One bullet, two heads. You lose, Eurus.”

“What? No, no! You can’t do this!”

“Watch us.” He turned and pressed a kiss to Mycroft’s temple. “Love you, Mycie.”

“I love you too, Lockie.”

“Ten, nine, eight,” Sherlock began to count down.

“Stop this! Stop this at once!” Eurus cried, her voice shrill.

“Seven, six…”

“Sherlock, enough! Stop!”

“Five, four…”

Loki felt something sharp pierce his neck and his hand automatically flew to his throat, feeling a small dart lodged there. He saw the others flinching as well as the world began to tilt. Sherlock reached up and pulled his own dart out, and then said in a slurred voice, “Three.”

The world was going black but Loki forced his eyes to Sherlock, needing to know he was okay. His best friend’s mouth formed the word  _ Two _ but couldn’t voice it as the gun clattered from his hand onto the floor and he toppled backwards like a mighty oak.

There were two more thumps as Tony and Mycroft hit the ground, and only then did Loki allow the darkness to take him and then he was falling, falling.


	79. Chapter 79

Sherlock groaned as the darkness in his head spun like a dark galaxy and he forced his eyes to flutter open. The room he was in spun for a moment too but he rolled over onto his knees and shook his head, bringing the world back to rights. He looked around, noting that they were in what appeared to be yet another room at Sherrinford. ‘They’ was Mycroft and himself, Loki and Tony nowhere in sight. Ignoring the flash of panic over being separated, he scooted across the floor towards his brother, who was slumped in a corner. “Mycie?” Sherlock whispered urgently, shaking him gently.

Eyelids fluttered above gorgeous pale blue eyes and Sherlock sighed in relief. “Lockie?” the redhead croaked.

“I’m here, come on, sit up now.” He helped Mycroft up, checking him over as he went for any injuries. “Despite being drugged, we seem unharmed otherwise,” he admitted. “Though I’m not sure how long we’ve been out for.”

“Given the way my head feels full of cotton, I’m guessing some time, maybe hours,” Mycroft said, wincing as he massaged his temples.

“We’re alone,” the curly haired genius informed him. “They’ve taken Loki and Tony somewhere else.” He swallowed hard, trying not to think of what that meant.

The fear that flashed across Mycroft’s eyes told Sherlock he wasn’t the only one thinking the worst. “If she’s done anything to them,” he said in a low threatening voice.

Sherlock nodded. “I’ll help you kill her.”

Mycroft bit his lip then and suddenly pulled his brother close in a crushing embrace. “Oh, Lockie,” was all he said.

Sherlock was overwhelmed with emotion and clung to Mycroft, remembering the way the cold metal of the pistol had felt against his temple, contrasting to the warmth of Mycroft’s skin on the other side. He’d been willing to pull that trigger, to end not only his own life but his brother’s as well. He’d been almost positive that Eurus wouldn’t allow them to die, so he’d begun that silly countdown from ten instead of just firing the shot and ending her maniacal game, but if he’d reached zero without her taking action, well, he would have. Thinking back now he had probably done nothing but forfeit all their lives with that move. If he’d killed himself and Mycroft then it was unlikely that she would have allowed Loki and Tony to live. It was easier to see that now though, without the urgent need to find a solution, make a decision, to prevent Loki from having to sacrifice himself. His ridiculous best friend with his ridiculous devotion to those he loved. If he ever saw Loki again, he’d be sure to give him a piece of his mind - and then the biggest hug in the world.

Swallowing down a sob, Sherlock buried his face even closer against Mycroft’s throat, seeking as much comfort as he could get. A warm hand settled on his back, rubbing in soothing circles, a reminder that Mycroft was still living and breathing. “I’m so sorry,” Sherlock blurted. “I’m so very sorry.”

“Lockie, you did what had to be done,” Mycroft assured him. “And I chose to stand by you. Even if had meant the end.”

“I would have killed you!”

“And yourself.”

“She would have won.”

Mycroft shook his head. “No, she would have lost. She wanted both of us, wrapped up neatly in a bow for Hydra. She wouldn’t have gotten either of us then.”

“God, Mycie, I’m so sorry.”

“Stop apologising, brother mine, for you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I just love you so much and I can’t stand the thought of losing you,” he admitted.

Mycroft pulled back and rested a hand on his cheek. “I love you too, Lockie, more than you will ever know.” He leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. “We’ll get through this, I promise.”

“Why? Why is she doing this?” Sherlock asked in a broken voice. “Why all the theatrics?”

“I’m not sure,” Mycroft admitted. “Speaking of our insane sister, I’d have expected a little Facetime with her once we woke up.”

Sherlock frowned, pulling back from their embrace. “That’s true. She’s being awfully quiet.” He looked around the room, taking in more details now. “No screen,” he observed.

“What’s she up to?” Mycroft muttered.

Sherlock stood and offered a hand out for his brother. Mycroft took it and with little effort, Sherlock pulled him to his feet. Even now, amidst all the craziness, he was starkly reminded of his brother’s eating disorder. He swore to himself that if they got out of here alive, he would do more to help Mycroft recover. “No idea, but we need to get out of here.”

Mycroft looked around the room, his eyes narrowing. “Notice anything peculiar?” he asked.

Sherlock paused and then turned on the spot, his eyes roving every inch of the walls. “Oh!” he said softly. 

“You see it?”

“Yes. _ There’s no door _ .”

“So how did they get us inside?”

They shared a look and as one moved over to one of the walls. Mycroft lifted a hand and knocked against it. “It seems solid enough,” he mused.

Sherlock was running his hands over the plaster and paused. “Huh, there’s a draft.” He followed the slight movement of breeze, moving downwards. “Mycie, look - there’s a gap between the floor and the wall.”

Mycroft pursed his lips as he examined it. “Walls don’t contract after you’ve painted them,” he said.

Sherlock’s eyes widened. “Not real ones.”

They both stood, eyes locked, knowing precisely what the other was thinking. “On three,” Mycroft stated. Sherlock nodded. “Three, two, one - now!”

As one, they reached up and slammed against the wall and watched as the entire piece fell away, crashing to the ground outside. Sherlock turned to his brother, a satisfied smile on his lips. Mycroft reached out, offering his hand and Sherlock took it. They walked outside into the night and he peered up at the sky. “We lost half a day,” he noted. Mycroft didn't respond, and Sherlock turned to see what his brother was staring at, wide eyed. His eyes fell on the charred ruins of a building, and then flickered across to a familiar looking oak tree. He clearly remembered Mycroft tossing him through the window, swinging from a large branch and watching as his brother then jumped from the burning building, before they climbed down to safety. And then Mycroft had darted back inside, trying to find their sister. “Home,” he whispered.

“Yes,”Mycroft replied softly. “Home, where it all began.”

oOoOo

Something cold dripped onto Tony’s face and he jerked awake suddenly, before he was yanked backwards with a splash. Looking around wildly to try and find what was restraining him, and just why he was sitting in several inches of water, he peered through the darkness. Something heavy was attached to his ankle and he reached down, feeling the cold, rough metal of what appeared to be an old rusty chain. “What the fuck?” he muttered, trying to piece together the events that led up to him waking up here. The last thing he could remember was being in a cell, and Loki offering to sacrifice himself for Tony. “Shit! Loki?” he called, his voice echoing back at him.

A groan answered him from close by and he managed to clamber to his feet, the chain only just allowing him to stand upright. He reached his hands out, feeling his way around, touching a cold, slimy wall. Tony moved a little to the right, shuffling forward awkwardly thanks to the chain and also not knowing what lay beneath the surface of the water. He’d only moved a foot or so before his feet were nudging against something warm and boyfriend shaped. “Lokes?” he asked, crouching down and finding his face in the dark.

“Tony? Where are we? Why is it dark?” There was a pause. “Oh, bugger, did Sherlock actually pull the trigger? If he did, Eurus wouldn't have let us live. Are we dead? I’m going to kill that fucker…”

Tony chuckled. “If this is the afterlife, my old Sunday school teacher has a lot to answer for.”

“Not quite what you were expecting? Dark and damp instead of lights and angels.”

“Babe, I have an angel right here but he doesn't have wings and a halo, he has green eyes and an arse to die for.”

“So we’re not dead but you’d happily die if you get to grope me?”

Grateful that they could still joke, Tony laughed again. “That seems like quite a good deal to me.”

“I think I’d prefer you grope me without kicking the bucket so I can get groped even more in the future.” 

“I suppose you’re right, but you seem to be most of the time anyway,” the shorter teen admitted.

“I’ll be sure to remind you of this moment next time we have an argument.” Loki then sighed. “Right, any idea where we are?”

“In general? No. Specifically? I think we’re at the bottom of a well.”

“Well that’s just lovely. What do you think our chances are that Lassie will come and rescue us?”

“Unless your middle name is Timmy, slim to none?”

There was the sound of water sloshing and Loki grabbed onto Tony’s arm and pulled himself up. “Oh, I see we’ve been chained to the floor. Delightful.”

“I know, right? I tell you, when we get out of here, I’m only giving this place one star on Tripadvisor.”

Up until now, water had been dripping at an infrequent pace - the odd drop landing on their faces or hitting the surface of the water. Suddenly the flow increased, the sound of it almost deafening in the enclosed space. “What the hell?” Loki asked.

Tony instinctively looked up and got a face full of water. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he spluttered.

“Where is it coming from?” Loki asked. “Can you see anything?”

Tony shook his head, even though Loki couldn’t see him. “No, it’s too fucking dark. Dammit!”

“Darling, that’s a lot of water,” his boyfriend said, a note of worry in his voice. “The water was only ankle deep when I woke up but it’s almost up to my knees now.”

It was true - the sheer amount of water pouring into the well was raising the water level disturbingly quickly. Tony took hold of the chain attaching himself to the floor and pulled on it as hard as he could. He could feel his muscles in his arms bulging, but it wouldn’t budge. Loki had deduced what he was doing and soon his hands joined Tony’s and they put their combined strength behind it. The metal was old and rusted and cut into their palms but it wouldn’t break.

“We need something to leverage it,” Loki said and then he let go of the chain and Tony felt the air around them shift and he moved about. There was more splashing as Loki bent over in the dark, searching under the water. Tony understood what he was doing and he also sank to his knees, his hands groping around on the floor looking for something they could use as a tool.

The water level continued to rise and with them being on their knees, soon it was up to Tony’s chin . He took a breath and then sank under the water so he could cover even more ground. His hands found nothing but the flat rock of the bottom and the point where the chain was connected. It seemed very secure and he doubted they’d be able to work loose the bolts.

He rose back to the surface, having to stand now, gulping in a huge lungful of air. Then came the sound of Loki surfacing and a cold hand reached out and squeezed his shoulder. “I found something!” Loki exclaimed. “It’s an animal bone I think, but it’s better than nothing.”

“We need to hurry,” Tony said, rather needlessly since the water was now up to his chest while standing.

“Let’s just hope the chains are rusted enough for this to work,” Loki said. 

Tony hated that he couldn’t see what was going on but he could picture in his mind exactly what his genius boyfriend was doing - slotting the bone through the loop of the chain and then twisting it around and around, causing the chain to kink tighter and tighter. He held his breath, not bothering to pray but putting his faith in physics and the forces of nature, hoping that it would work.

“ _ Yes! _ ” Loki shouted. “It broke. Quick, let me do you.”

Tony then felt as Loki found the chain attached to his own leg and he commenced the process over again. The water was lapping against his neck now but he did his best to ignore it, trying not to let the panic bubble up inside of him. The chain pulled tight against his ankle as it was twisted but it didn't break.

“Shit, hang on,” Loki said, the chain going slack. “I can’t reach anymore. I have to go under.” 

Before Tony could say anything, Loki had taken a deep breath and then plunged beneath the water, before the chain was once again pulled taut. Tony waited with bated breath, counting the seconds in his head, wondering how long his boyfriend could hold his breath for. Thirty seconds passed, and then forty five, and by fifty seconds he was starting to worry. The water level was now up to his chin and he went up onto his tiptoes to keep it from his mouth.

And then the pressure was gone as the chain snapped and Tony’s leg was free.

Loki broke the surface of the water, breathing hard and pulling Tony to him. He could still stand comfortably and he supported him easily as they took a moment to regain their composure. It wasn’t long however before the water was over his head as well. 

“I guess we just ride it up?” Tony asked as they tried to balance themselves on the wall as they trod water.

“I suppose so,” Loki said. “We’ll have to make it to the top eventually.”

“The rate this water is flowing, it won’t be all that long,” Tony noted.

And then the water ceased.

“Of  _ course _ ,” Tony said in a resigned voice. Whoever Eurus had organised to trap them here had obviously decided that there was no point filling the well to the top - after all, it only needed to be  _ above their heads _ . Once there was enough water to drown them, there was no need to continue filling it. “What the hell are we going to do now?”

There was a lengthy pause and then Loki asked, “Have you ever seen  _ The Emperor's New Groove _ ?”

“What does that have to do with - oh!” Tony burst out laughing as the scene Loki was clearly thinking of came to mind. “That’s brilliant, babe!”

“It might be awkward since we’re not on solid ground to start with, but I think we can manage.”

“It’s not like we have a choice,” Tony pointed out.

“True. Okay, darling, let’s do this.” 

Tony turned around and he soon felt Loki’s back press against his and they linked their arms together. He placed his feet against the wall of the well and then pushed backwards, feeling the green eyed teen doing the same thing. “Okay, on three,” he said.

“Yep,” Loki said.

‘Three, two, one, go!” And then Tony moved one foot up, trying to maintain a constant pressure against Loki, before using the forces that they had created to hold himself up as he moved his other leg.

Slowly, ever so slowly, they began to inch their way up the wall. There were several near misses as their shoes slipped against the slimy stones but they made more progress up than they did down. As they moved, Tony’s eyes adjusted and he could definitely make out a lighter spot above them. As they got closer, he began to make out stars against a dark night sky, and he knew that they were nearing the top. They were both breathing hard, sharp pants echoing off the stone walls, and every muscle in his body seemed to be burning.

“Almost. There. Keep. Going,” Loki gasped.

Then there was the feel of a breeze on his face and Tony could make out the lip of the well. They shuffled higher, knowing the end was so close making the last few feet so much easier. “Okay,” Tony said as they both stopped, resting against each other. “Now the hard part.”

“We’ll have to make a grab for it, won’t we?” Loki asked.

“Yeah, only way for it,” Tony confirmed, and they unhooked their arms, separating themselves from the other. “Count of three again, okay, and then push as hard as you can for leverage.” He felt Loki nod but his boyfriend saved his breath. “Right, here goes nothing. Three, two, one -  _ push _ !” Both teens shoved back as hard as they could and then threw themselves forward, arms flying out, grasping for the edge of the well. Tony felt his fingers touch the stone and for a brief, horrifying moment he thought that they wouldn't catch on anything and he’d fall back down, but then they curled around the edge and his body thumped against the wall. It was only thanks to the adrenaline coursing through his veins that he had the strength to pull himself up, scrambling over the last of the stonework and collapsing onto the damp grass beyond. 

His entire body began to shake and Tony was sure that his heart was going to pound out of his chest, and he pictured his pacemaker working overtime to prevent him from having a heart attack. He’d not heard a yell or a splash so he was pretty sure Loki had made it out as well. “Babe?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

There was a shuffling noise and then a body slumped down next to his, one of Loki’s arms falling over his chest. “Let’s never do that again,” he mumbled against Tony’s throat.

“Yeah, totally agree, that sucked. Good plan though.”

“Thanks,” Loki said, huffing out a short laugh. “Just wait till I tell Thor - that was always his favourite scene.”

“Know what else is a good plan?” Tony asked.

“What would that be?” his boyfriend asked.

The honey eyed teen held up his hands, scratched and bloody from his attempts to free the chain. “A fucking tetanus shot,” he said. “And a nap. Maybe not in that order.”

“We might want to try and find Sherlock and Mycroft first and also try to escape the clutches of their evil sister,” Loki suggested.

Tony groaned. “Well, when you put it  _ like that _ .”

One of Loki’s hands found Tony’s and he squeezed it tightly. “Oh, and darling?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Since we currently have a short respite from fighting for our lives, I want to take the opportunity to tell you something.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I love you, Tony.”

“I fucking love the shit out of you, too, Lokes.” Tony grinned into the darkness. “Right then, so, rescue mission?”

“Lead the way.”


	80. Chapter 80

His insides twisted with numerous unpleasant emotions as he looked up at the looming ruins of their old home. Mycroft had never really put the events of that fateful night behind him, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that he had. He hid behind his work and his love for Sherlock, but it was always there, lurking in the darkness of his mind - the guilt, the horror, the sorrow. He’d cradled the body of who he believed to be his sister to his chest as he fought his way through the flames. He didn’t know how Hydra had done it because the little girl had  _ felt _ like Eurus. Mycroft was more than just simply observant and through helping Mummy look after his younger siblings, he knew exactly the weight and feel of both his brother  _ and  _ sister in his arms. Even taking into consideration the fear and panic coursing through his veins that night, he was absolutely  _ certain _ that he would have noticed a discrepancy, he would have  _ known _ that it wasn’t Eurus.

And yet, he hadn’t, had he? Because Eurus had survived, had stood before him, had spoken to him, had played some twisted game with them. There wasn’t a shadow of a doubt that he’d not realised that it wasn’t the body of his sister that he’d carried from the flames but that of a stranger instead. He began to question every decision he’d ever made, question his skill of deduction, of observation. It sent a chill through him, knowing that he wasn’t as good as he’d thought, that perhaps he wasn’t any better than a regular person. Would Hydra even want him anymore? He had no desire to join their ranks, would fight it tooth and nail, but the only thing keeping him alive right now was the fact that they believed him to be an ideal candidate. He needed to survive this, to live to take care of Sherlock, to make sure that his brother got through this as unscarred as possible. He had to do it for his beloved.

A warm hand found his and Mycroft clung to it. “I can tell that you’re doubting yourself,” Sherlock said quietly. He’d not spoken since they’d left the faux cell and had walked towards the ruins of their old home. Mycroft had thought that perhaps it was because he was processing everything that was happening but it now seemed more likely that he’d been giving his older brother time to process his own emotional turmoil. Just yet another way he failed…

“Stop that!” Sherlock said sharply, yanking on his hand to turn them so they were face to face. His face was pale in the moonlight, eyes dark, and yet the adoration and love he felt for the man before him was written clearly on his face. “I know when you’re doing it, so don’t think you can hide those traitorous thoughts from me.”

“I should voice them aloud so you can agree with me?” Mycroft asked bitterly.

Sherlock huffed, frustrated. “No, you dunce, I’m saying that I’ll pull you from your head each time and do whatever I have to do to convince you that it’s not true.”

“Oh, Lockie,” he said, reaching up and cupping his cheek. “It’s sweet that you’ll try but the truth is plain as day.”

“What truth would that be? That we’ve had a very trying twenty four hours and we’re both stressed, and scared, and not firing on all cylinders? That we’ve both had to make some difficult decisions just to survive? That apart from being drugged or knocked unconscious, we’ve not had any proper sleep? That we have no idea where our friends are and it’s got us both terrified?” Sherlock pulled him into a hard hug. “Mycie, I know you’re struggling with the truth about Eurus, that it’s got you second guessing yourself, but you can’t dwell on that right now, can’t fall into that pit of self loathing. We need to try and focus, to get through tonight alive, to find Loki and Tony and then get the hell out of here.” He squeezed him even harder. “When we get out of here, I promise that you can fall into a heap and have a meltdown if you need to. I’ll be there to hold you and get you through it, but tonight we need to push through our fears and face what’s in front of us.”

“Soldiers, huh?” he asked a tad mournfully.

“It’s as good a description as any,” Sherlock agreed. His face then broke out in a cheeky grin. “I think you’d look rather sexy in the uniform.” He then leered and licked his lips.

Mycroft could help it; he threw back his head and laughed, delighted that in the midst of such a surreal and horrifying experience, his brother could break the tension so easily. “Oh, Lockie, I love you so much,” he said gasped.

“Love you too, Mycie.” Soft lips were then on his and they shared a few warm kisses. “Come on, how about we finish this so we can go home?”

Home. Yes, that sounded good. Mycroft looked up at the burnt ruin before him, the place he had once called home. For years he thought it would always  _ be _ his home, and anywhere else he lived would just be a house, but that was no longer true. Home was where Sherlock was, was where he could sit and chat with Mummy, share a brandy with Father and discuss their work, and where his friends came to fill the space with laughter. It was no longer this place, and his head felt a little clearer as he reached that conclusion.

Sherlock tugged on his hand to set him moving and they walked across the gravel of the driveway, memories assaulting him from all sides. Mycroft could see in his mind’s eye the flashing lights of the fire engines, could hear the echoes of the cries of the paramedics, could still smell the scent of charred flesh and burning timber. They moved up the steps and pushed open the front door that still hung, albeit lopsided on its hinges. He’d not been back since the fire, the last time he’d passed over this threshold was when he had staggered outside into the night, fleeing the heat and the flames. His back tingled with the memory of the pain he’d suffered as his burned skin was scrubbed off of him at the hospital, the months and months that he’d spent recovering, hoping the grafts would take. 

“I barely remember this place,” Sherlock murmured, his voice almost lost to the vastness of the front entry hall, the ceiling having long given in, exposing the rafters of the roof high above them.

“You were so young,” Mycroft said absently. 

“I don’t think that’s it,” Sherlock disagreed. “My memories of that time are mostly very clear. I remember the funeral, and visiting you in hospital, and moving into our new place, but for some reason everything from here is a little blurry.” He paused, cocking his head to one side. “Except for that night. I recall everything about that night from the moment I crawled into your bed.” 

Mycroft wasn’t sure what to say to this so he didn't reply, just looked to the ground, seeking clues as to if anyone had been here or not. The dust and ash on the floor had indeed been disturbed; one set of footprints could be made out crossing to what was left of the stairs. “Eurus,” he said softly.

“You think she’s here?” Sherlock asked.

“I doubt she’d have had us moved here if she wasn’t going to continue her little game.”

“That’s true. Think she’s in her old room?”

“Most definitely. I found her ‘body’ right outside her bedroom door. It has a certain significance to all of this and she does has a flair for the dramatic.”

“There’s no doubt she’s our sister, then.”

Mycroft’s lips quirked into a bitter smile. “None at all. Shall we?”

They began to climb up the staircase, moving slowly, testing each stair before placing any weight on them. There were several that they had to skip but otherwise they made it to the top safely. The upstairs corridor stretched out in front of them and they shared a long look before joining hands and making their way down it, towards the third door down on the right. It was open just a crack and from beyond they could see the flickering light of a candle. Taking a deep breath, Mycroft pushed open the door, ignoring the ominous creaking the door made.

“Hello, brothers,” Eurus greeted them from the shadows. She stepped forward, her eyes glittering brightly. “I’m so glad you came back to play with me!”

oOoOo

“Where the bloody hell are we?” Loki muttered as they crouched behind a hedge. 

“Musgrave Hall,” Tony whispered back.

“What? Where the hell is that?”

“No idea,” Tony replied, and pointed off to their left, beyond the van that they were spying on, “but it’s written on that gate.”

Loki peered through the darkness, impressed at Tony’s night vision. He could barely make out that there were words formed from iron bars that were woven into the intricate metalwork of the ornate gates. Considering that they were also on the wrong side of the gate to read the words the right way round, he was even more impressed. “Huh,” was how he summed up his feelings.

“So, back to the van,” Tony said softly. “Who do we reckon is inside? Eurus?”

Loki pursed his lips as he considered this. “I doubt it. I mean, I have no doubt that she’s around  _ somewhere _ since she’s gone to a lot of trouble to orchestrate this whole thing, but I don’t think sitting around in a van in the middle of nowhere is the sort of dramatic gesture she’s fond of.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” his boyfriend agreed. “Definitely not theatrical enough for a Holmes.”

“My thoughts exactly. No, I’d say that they’re the heavies she brought along to dispose of us.”

“Heavies?” Tony asked, a quirk to his lips.

“What?” Loki asked somewhat defensively.

It looked like the honey eyed teen was trying not to laugh. “Nothing, babe. We’ll go with ‘heavies’, no problem.”

“Thor reads a lot of crime thrillers, okay! That’s the word he uses to describe the thugs.”

“Thor can read?” Tony sounded just this side of serious that Loki knew that he was joking.

“Of  _ course _ he can, darling.  _ I _ taught him.”

“Wait, what?”

Loki arched a brow at him. “What is so surprising about that?”

Tony grasped for words. “Well, you know, he, and you, I mean - he’s older for a start!”

Loki sighed wearily and shook his head. “Three months, Tony. Three months.”

“Yeah but still, I would have thought it would be the other way round!”

Loki scrunched up his face in utter confusion. “Why would you think that? I’m the genius, not him. I was reading by the time I was  _ three _ \- Thor didn't start till he was four and a half, and only because he was annoyed he couldn't join in with me and he hated not having my attention solely on him.”

Tony managed to look abashed and he reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck, avoiding Loki’s gaze. “I guess, when you put it like  _ that _ .”

“Perhaps we could save dissecting my relationship with Thor until we’re out of this mess?” the green eyed teen suggested.

“Oh, yes, right,” Tony said, his eyes snapping back to the van parked in front of the gates. “So heavies, thugs, minions - whatever they’re called, what are we going to do about them?”

“I suggest we get close enough so we can determine how many there are, and maybe we’ll get lucky and hear if there’s anyone else we need to be on the lookout for.”

Tony nodded. “Sounds like a plan. You lead the way - you’re much stealthier than I am.”

Loki pulled him in for a quick kiss. “You say the nicest things.” After one more quick peck, he pulled back and then crouched low, moving down the line of the hedge, keeping it between them and the van at all times. As they got even closer to the vehicle, he began to look for a way through the hedge, a spot where the branches didn't grow so closely together. The first viable gap he found was too close to the front of the van and they’d be seen climbing through it by the driver. He found another, slightly smaller gap, but this one was just beyond the rear of the van. Loki got onto his hands and knees and crawled into the hedge, only going far enough in that he could see clearly out the other side. He looked around, not seeing anyone else around but he stayed silent and still for almost two whole minutes, listening intently. Besides the murmur of voices coming from inside the vehicle, he could hear nothing else. 

Confident that they would make it through without being discovered, the tall genius wormed his way through the remainder of the gap and then stood watch as Tony scrambled through behind him, biting off a curse as he left a sizeable amount of skin behind on a sharp twig. They circled their way on soft feet around to the other side of the vehicle, finding a sliding door on the side that was partially open. They crept forward, the voices from within becoming much clearer now.

“How long do you think we should wait?” the man sitting unseen in the passenger seat asked.

They could see enough of the driver to tell that he had shrugged. “Dunno, maybe another fifteen minutes, just to be sure.”

“Do you think they’re still alive?” The passenger’s voice was hushed.

The driver turned to look at his companion and both Loki and Tony went absolutely still so as not to draw any attention to them. “If you’re thinking that we could pull them out of there, then forget about it, mate. Apart from the fact that that they’re likely drowned already, we have our orders.”

“But they were just kids, man!” the passenger protested. “It’s not right, murdering kids.”

The driver’s voice was hard. “Those sorts of thoughts are going to get you killed, so I suggest you keep your fucking mouth shut, alright. Hydra do  _ not _ take lightly to independent thought, and they quickly snuff it out when they find it.” His voice softened just a little. “Look mate, you got kids of your own, okay. Don’t think about those two we put down that well, think about your own. You want to get back home to them, don’t you?”

“Yeah, ‘course I do,” the passenger grumbled.

“Then keep your fucking trap closed,” the driver said with finality, and turned back to watching out the windscreen.

Loki and Tony exchanged a look, both knowing that they were lucky they’d made it out alive. 

“How long do you think the General will be?” the passenger asked after a while.

The driver shook his head with a huff. “It’s not safe to ask so many questions.”

“I’m the one sitting out here waiting for her to get back from her convoluted plan to recruit her brothers so we can leave, I think I’m entitled to know how long it’ll take.”

“You’re not entitled to shit.”

“Fuck you, man!”

Suddenly the driver’s arm flew out and from the choking noise it was obvious that he had grasped the other man’s throat. The driver leaned as close as he could get to the passenger, bringing his face more clearly into view for the two hidden teens. Loki could see that one half of his face was scarred terribly, his skin almost melted. “This is your last warning,” he grated out. “Keep your fucking mouth closed and be quiet until the General gets back, otherwise I swear I will kill you myself. Are we clear?” There was a muffled squeak in response and he let go of the man and then sat back in his seat.

Loki gestured for Tony and they crept away from the van, moving well back towards the hedge. “Do you think the driver is one of those super soldiers?” he whispered into Tony’s ear.

His boyfriend shook his head. “No,” he murmured back, his voice hot against Loki’s ear. “I don’t think we’d have been able to sneak up on him if he was. Besides, he was breathing heavily after he let that guy go, and I think someone with super strength would have been able to pin him like that using only their pinky finger.”

That was something Loki hadn’t even noticed and he wondered if when they got out of here, if Mycroft would teach him how to be so observant as well. “Okay, so I think we have a chance then,” he said. “They clearly aren’t expecting us, and it sounds like they’re alone other than for Eurus.”

“I agree.”

“Okay, so I think we should wait until they get out of the van to come and check on us. We take that opportunity to jump them, knock them out, and then restrain them.”

Tony nodded and Loki could tell he was relieved. As crazy as this night had been, it seemed that he had been half expecting Loki to suggest that they try and kill the men. If it came down to it and they had no other option, Loki would not hesitate to do what needed to be done to keep Tony safe, but for now, he would keep that to himself. 

“Okay, so let’s find something we can use as a weapon and then get into position.” Loki waited for Tony’s nod of acquiescence and they moved off into the darkness, searching the ground for anything suitable.

Tony found the end of an iron bar, and Loki found a brick, and they moved back to the van. They had a silent but fierce argument over who would take which side and in the end, Loki was victorious, sending Tony around to the passenger side. The driver was clearly the more dangerous of the two and Loki knew that his added height and wiry strength would serve him well. Tony was strong, but if it came down to a prolonged fight, his heart condition would be a hindrance. 

It wasn’t much longer before the two occupants of the van decided it was time to go and confirm that the teens they had trapped at the bottom of the well were dead. The door swung open and the driver began to climb out. Lady Luck was once again on their side, the passenger making some remark which drew the driver’s attention. Loki darted forward, the brick raised above his head and he brought it down against the man’s skull. He’d been trying not to deliver a fatal blow, so he hadn't smashed it as hard as he could have, which was his undoing. He knocked the man forward, but not out, and the driver came up swinging. His fist connected with Loki’s arm and his hand spasmed, the brick dropping to the ground. If the man was surprised to see his would-be victims free of their watery prison, he didn’t show it, his face blank as his fist darted forward once more, catching Loki on the cheek. The teen’s head snapped back and he staggered but managed to keep his footing, and he silently thanked Thor for being so unintentionally rough all this time as it had helped him develop an endurance for powerful blows.

The man stepped forward once more, this time aiming a kick at the genius. Loki danced back away from it but then immediately jumped forward, his fist swinging. He connected with the man’s face but it seemed to have little impact and his arm was caught and then twisted painfully. He cried out, dropping to his knees as his shoulder was wrenched, expecting to hear the  _ pop _ of it dislocating at any moment. 

Instead his arm was released and the man fell to the ground, out cold. Looking up, Loki saw Tony standing over him, the iron bar held ready, waiting to land another blow if the man showed any signs of stirring. When it became apparent that he was out for the count, Tony lowered his arm and then held out his free hand, offering his boyfriend a hand up. Loki took it with his good arm, still wincing in pain and allowed himself to be pulled up. “Thank you,” he said, breathing heavily.

“My pleasure, babe.” Tony took a moment, checking Loki over for any other injuries and then kissed him briefly. “I’ll check the back of the van for anything we can use to tie them up.”

Loki nodded and then moved to the front seat, looking for a phone or a radio, anything he could use to call for help. He didn’t know where Musgrave Hall was exactly but he hoped the authorities would have a list of property names as well as addresses. As he climbed up onto the driver’s seat, his eyes landed on a pistol sitting on the dash. He picked it up gingerly, wondering if he should take it.

“Definitely,” Tony said from next to him, startling him.

Loki yelped and dropped the gun back onto the dash. “What the fuck?” he exclaimed, clutching at his heart.

“Oops, sorry,” Tony apologised, a cheeky grin on his face and his hands full of a coil of rope. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He lifted the back of his shirt, revealing a gun tucked into the band of his jeans. “The other guy had one too, and it makes sense for us to be armed. Take it, babe, best to be safe than sorry.”

Not at all surprised that his boyfriend had been able to deduce his thoughts, Loki picked up the weapon once more and placed it to the side, ready to take it with him while Tony got to work tying up the men. Loki then continued his search and soon found a phone in the glovebox. It was locked but he grinned, recognising it as one of the Holmes Inc. models. Sherlock had shown him more than once how to break past the security on their phones and he made quick work of getting into it. He dialled 999 and then stumbled his way through an explanation of what had happened and where they were. The operator seemed a little dubious at first but then Loki gave their names, revealing that not only had the heir to Stark Industries been kidnapped, but so had Mycroft Holmes. A search of the alerts on her database confirmed that missing person reports had been filed for all four of them, and she was soon running a GPS track on the phone’s location.

“Okay, Mr Odinson, please remain where you are, I have police on their way to your location.”

“I’m sorry,” Loki told the woman, “but my friends are in trouble. I can’t wait, I have to go and help them.”

“Please, Mr Odinson, leave that to the experts,” the operator pleaded. 

“I’m sorry,” he said again, and then placed the phone on the dash, the call still connected. He picked up the gun and slid out of the van. “Come on, Tony, let’s go and find Sherlock and Mycroft.”

Tony took a deep breath and then fell into step beside him. “Yep, let’s end this.”

 


	81. Chapter 81

“Eurus, _enough_!” Mycroft thundered, and Sherlock flinched back from his authoritative tone. The curly haired genius watched as his sister just stared at him, completely unconcerned.

“No, Mycroft, I don’t think so,” she told him, coldly. “I have a job to do and it’s not done yet. I’m here to finish it.”

“A job? What job?”

She rolled her eyes. “Have you not been listening this whole time? How naughty of you, brother. Do I need to rehash the finer points to get you up to speed?” She arched a brow. “It might be a little difficult since there’s a distinct lack of people to kill and I always find that really adds to the point I’m trying to make.”

“People’s lives are not punctuation!” the redhead exclaimed.

“Perhaps we’re speaking a different language then,” she drawled. “That would explain why you completely missed the point this evening.”

“No, I get your point, sister, I just don’t see what you seem to think you’ll gain by ‘recruiting’ us,” he snapped. Sherlock watched, wide eyed, having never seen Mycroft so angry before. He was a commanding presence and if the situation wasn’t so dire, he knew he’d be rather turned on by it. “Surely you see by now that even if your crazy plan was to work, we’d never join willingly,” he continued. “What sort of assets would we be, acting so uncooperatively?”

Eurus didn’t seem particularly bothered by this. “Untrained ones, brother mine,” she told him. “Even the most defiant of men can be broken, and you are far from the most defiant I have come across.”

“Try me,” Mycroft grated out.

The mad girl looked excited. “Oh, Mycroft, I plan to! Breaking in the assets is always my very favourite part. I love watching as they fight, always thinking that they’re _different_ , that they’ll be strong enough to fight, to escape. Let me tell you something, Mycroft - they _never_ are. They always break in the end, and the more they struggle, the more painful it is. It’s also more pointless because the ones who fight it the most always turn out to be the most loyal and steadfast of soldiers. So even if you do surprise me with how very defiant you are, it’ll just make it sweeter in the end when you’re kneeling before me, waiting to follow my every command.”

She sounded so sure of herself, of Hydra and their capabilities that for a moment, Sherlock felt himself overcome with fear. How could they even hope to face this? How could they prevail? But of course, he should have realised that Mycroft would never be cowed by such claims. His brother was the strongest person he knew and he was showing every ounce of that strength.

“You seem to be forgetting something,” Mycroft said, his voice deadly.

“And what would that be?” Eurus asked, twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers.

“You’re all alone,” Mycroft said.

“Oh, well observed, brother dear,” she said condescendingly. “You seem to have a remarkable ability to state the obvious.”

“And you’re not seeing the obvious,” he told her. “I don't care if you’ve had training, I don’t care that you’ve been injected with a serum that’s made you faster and stronger, you made a mistake, _dear sister_ , when you placed yourself in a room with Sherlock and I with no glass wall between us. I am going to end this, right here, right now.”

Eurus threw back her head and laughed and Sherlock growled in the back of his throat. “Oh, Mycroft, that was so very stirring, really, I love the dedication and pure heart you put into that little speech, but it will all be for nought.”

“You really think that you can overpower the two of us?” Sherlock understood exactly where Mycroft was coming from - they weren’t the most athletic of people, and yes, their sister did have training that they didn’t, but she had made them _angry_ , and _that_ would be her downfall.

“I don't have to,” Eurus said. She reached behind her back and pulled out a gun. “Do you think that because I’m younger that I’m _stupid?_ That the years of training I’ve had has dulled my wits? You fool!” she spat. “I’m a teenage girl who has yet to stop growing and developing - even experienced as I am I know I can’t be guaranteed to win in a fight of brute strength. Which is why in order to win, I ensure that I never get into the fight to begin with!” Her free hand gesticulated wildly but the hand that held the gun was rock steady as she pointed it at them. “Did you really think that I would put myself into a position where I was alone with you, _unarmed_? Do you really think so little of my intellect?”

She sounded genuinely upset to Sherlock and he wondered if she practised that tone when she was alone so she could trick people into thinking it was real. “Of course we don’t think so little of your intellect,” the teen assured her, his voice gentle. Eurus’ eyes flashed to Sherlock, full of hope, which he then shot down coldly with, “Your sanity? That’s an entirely different matter.”

His sister glared at him with something close to hatred. “No one asked you, _Sherlock_!” She spat his name with venom. “No one cares what the Golden Child thinks!”

“Golden Child?” he spluttered.

“Yes, Sherlock!” she screamed, her face wild and feral. “Was it not obvious to you that everyone thought that you shat gold and farted rainbows? Especially Mycroft! He never had the time of day for me, I was always just the annoying little brat who got in the way of spending time with _you_.” She sneered at them. “I guess it’s clear now why he preferred you. I didn't have a little boy penis for him to play with, did I? When did it start, brother mine? When did Mycroft begin to bed you?”

“Stop it,” Sherlock snapped. “It’s not like that and you know it.”

“Was it that night?” she continued. “Or even before then? Had he been using those tiny hands of yours to wrap around his cock even then?”

“Eurus,” Mycroft gasped, sounding sickened, “I was never attracted to him as a child.”

The deranged girl continued, ignoring him. “Was that the reason he never came to check on me that night? He was too busy with you in his bed?”

“No!” Sherlock shouted.

“Oh, are you saying that you _weren’t_ in his bed that night?”

“I was, but I was sleeping!” he cried.

Eurus snorted. “Sleeping? How very romantic. I bet he was fucking you into the mattress, too busy filling you with his seed to hear the men come and steal me away!”

“Stop it, just stop it!” Mycroft commanded.

“Or what?” Eurus demanded. “You’ll tattle on me to Mummy?” She laughed. “Tell me, brothers, does she know? Does she know what her precious little angels get up to behind closed doors?”

“Enough, Eurus!” Mycroft yelled. “You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

She stilled then, her body turning eerily statuesque, her head cocked to the side as she regarded him, gun still pointed at his chest. “And now we get to the crux of the matter,” she then whispered.

“What the fuck are you on about now?” Sherlock barked, crossing his arms over his chest, completely fed up with this game and getting angrier by the second.

“Mycroft is still under the delusion that he’s smarter than me,” she replied.

His brother huffed out a breath and although he couldn’t see, Sherlock was sure he had rolled his eyes. “I’ve never believed that, Eurus, especially considering that I’ve seen the test results. It’s a little hard to ignore the phrase _era defining genius_.”

“But you never believed it!”

“At the time, when you were five?” he asked. “Of course not! The potential was there but I had eight years on you! I had studied and learned all that I could. Just because you had a high IQ, doesn’t mean that you were born with pre-existing knowledge! Of course I thought I was smarter.”

“They took me, Mycroft! _Me_ , not you! They took me because I was the smart one!”

“I might not have been more intelligent than you, but I was _smarter_ ,” he told her. “I still am.”

“You’re _what_ ?” she asked, her vice breaking as she lost her composure, her body beginning to jerk maniacally. “You still think that you’re the smart one? Hah! You’re so _funny_ , Mycroft! And so deluded!”

He shook his head sadly. “No, Eurus, you’re the delusional one. I still have more experience than you, and that will always give me the edge.”

“Experience?” she choked out. “ _Experience_? You know nothing of experience, Mycroft! You know nothing of grueling training sessions, of being forced to solve puzzles when you’ve had no sleep, and are injured, and you know that if you don’t solve it, they’ll hurt you more. You know nothing of being watched and examined and not belonging to yourself anymore because you are theirs and theirs to do with what they will. You know nothing, Mycroft!”

“I have more _life_ experience, sister,” he contradicted her. “I know what it’s like to be loved and valued, I know what it’s like to doubt yourself and to have loved ones show you that you’re wrong, and I know that it’s good to _be_ wrong at those times. I know what it’s like to have friends that are closer to you than family, to have such a deep connection with them that you would trust them with your life. I know what it’s like to rely on them and to know that they have your back, no matter what. And do you know what else, Eurus?”

“What?” she asked bitterly.

“I know that they’re here now, and we have you outnumbered and outgunned.”

Sherlock had been so enraptured with Mycroft’s speech that he hadn't even observed as Loki and Tony appeared in the doorway, hands raised, each holding a gun that was pointing at Eurus. His heart soared at the sight of his friends and he grinned at them. Loki’s answering grin was like the sunrise after a stormy night.

Eurus stood gaping at the two teens, her mad demeanour dropping for a moment, exposing her for exactly what she was - a broken girl who hadn’t gotten what she wanted. “You should be dead,” she told them in disbelief.

“Yeah, you probably should have watched more movies growing up,” Tony told her pleasantly. “I mean, what did you think would happen when you chained two geniuses to the bottom of a well?”

“I thought it was only in those cheesy spy movies that the villains hatched convoluted, slowly executed plans to kill their victims,” Loki added. “And yet, here we are. If you wanted us dead, you _probably_ should have just shot us.”

Eurus turned slightly, her gun coming to point at Loki now. “Oh, I still can.”

In one seamless move, Tony and Loki moved into the room and then separated, causing Eurus to waver between the two. “You can’t shoot us both before one of us shoots you,” Tony told her.

Sherlock caught Mycroft’s eye and his brother nodded, knowing exactly what the curly haired genius was thinking. He darted forwards, placing himself in front of Loki while Mycroft moved towards Tony. Twisting to face his sister, he felt the warmth of Loki’s body at his back, his arm lowering to rest on Sherlock’s shoulder, the gun still levelled at Eurus. If it went off right now, Sherlock was going to have one heck of a case of tinnitus, but that was a small price to pay. “And you can’t shoot them without shooting one of us,” Sherlock told Eurus.

Her face was a mask of frustration as she spun back and forth, the gun waving from side to side.

“Eurus, you’ve lost, give it up,” Mycroft urged her. “Know when you’re beaten.”

“I can’t, I can’t lose!” she cried. “You don’t know what they’ll do to me!”

“Then come with us,” Sherlock said, surprising himself. “Turn yourself over to the authorities, they’ll keep you safe from Hydra.”

She shook her head. “No, they’ll find me, they always find you.”

“Eurus, Sherlock is right,” Mycroft said. “There are people who can keep you from Hydra’s clutches.”

Her head was still shaking back and forth. “No, there’s not, you can’t keep me safe, I’ll never be safe. They’re going to punish me.” Her face cracked in fear and Sherlock’s heart broke for what his sister had been put through. What tortures had she endured that she wasn’t even willing to attempt to escape?

“Please, sister, surely you can see that there’s no way out of here for you,” Mycroft said softly.

“We’ve already called for help,” Loki spoke up. “The authorities are on their way. They’ll be here soon.”

“Eurus, please, just put down the gun,” Sherlock urged.

Her eyes darted around the room, searching for some way, _any_ way that she could escape. Sherlock saw the exact moment when she realised that there was only one. The arm holding the gun moved until it was resting under her chin. “Hail Hydra,” she whispered, and pulled the trigger.

“No!” Mycroft cried, darting forward, but it was too late. Her body crumpled to the ground, and he pulled her close, cradling her in his arms. “No, not again,” Mycroft wept, “not again.”

Sherlock moved, crouching down next to Mycroft, avoiding looking directly at the mess of blood and brains that had splattered against the wall. He reached up and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder, squeezing gently but not saying anything. What was there to say?

Loki and Tony had found each other and after sharing their own embrace, they moved over to offer their support to the brothers. Loki’s hand cupped the back of Sherlock’s neck and he reached up with his free hand to link his fingers with his best friend’s.

Tony looked out the window as something caught his attention. “The cops are here,” he said softly. “It’s over, guys.”

Sherlock took a deep breath and then gave Mycroft’s hand a little tug. “Come on, Mycie, let her go. It’s over now.” His brother looked up, his gorgeous blue eyes red rimmed and pained. Sherlock squeezed a little tighter and said, “Let’s go home, Mycie.”

“Home?” He nodded. “Yes, home sounds good.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffly little epilogue to go now which will be posted tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the showdown!


	82. Chapter 82

Tony rolled over in bed, his hand reaching out automatically to find Loki but he found only a warm patch of mattress instead. He could hear Loki’s voice, murmuring softly somewhere nearby and he forced his eyes to open, to abandon the deep, dreamless sleep he’d had (thanks in no small part to the sleeping pills he’d been prescribed by his doctor). The room was still quite dark, the sun only just peeking over the horizon outside, and he sat up so he could see better.

His lanky boyfriend was sitting on the floor, back to the bed, legs crossed in front of him, three little robots sitting patiently before him. Several coloured balls were on the carpet next to him and he picked up the blue one and rolled it off to the side. “Uh, uh, uh, no you two,” he scolded two of the bots quietly. “It’s Butterfinger’s turn. Stop hogging the ball.”

Dum-E hung his arm, and U beeped sadly, and they stilled, allowing Butterfingers to roll after the ball, retrieving it in his pincer and returning to drop it in front of Loki. “Well done,” Loki praised the bot, giving him an affectionate pat. Dum-E chirped at the green eyed teen questioningly and Loki chuckled. “Yes, yes, always so impatient.” He picked up the green ball and rolled it over to the window, sending Dum-E hurrying after it.

“Enjoying your bonding time with the children, dear?” Tony asked, grinning.

Loki twisted his upper body around so he could look over at the bed. “Good morning,” he said softly. “I didn’t want to wake you but I also didn't want to leave either.”

Tony nodded, grateful. The truth of the matter was, neither of them did very well when they woke up alone nowadays. It had been three weeks since they had been taken by Eurus and since then their dreams had been troubled, leading to sleepless nights and panic attacks. Frigga had insisted that they see a psychologist individually and as a group, all four of them, and she’d also taken Tony to the doctor to get the sleeping pills since he suffered from nightmares the most. Getting a decent night’s sleep had done wonders but Tony had also found the group counselling sessions helped too. They saw the brothers almost every day as it was, but the discussions that they had that were facilitated by Doctor Thompson were more focused, structured, able to be dissected and analysed. It had brought the quartet even closer together and Tony knew for the first time what it was like to be included in a tight knit family unit. He felt whole, no longer empty, and he wondered how he’d gone so long without it.

Loki picked up the balls and reached up to place them on the desk. “We’ll play some more later,” he promised the bots. “For now, why don’t you guys go back to your charging stations?”

The three small robots obediently trundled off to their stations, and Loki watched them go fondly. Tony’s heart swelled with love for his boyfriend, utterly awed at how much the genius had embraced Tony’s creations. When they’d collected the remainder of Tony’s things and moved in, Loki had immediately cleared more space, happy to pack up his possessions to make room for the bots. Odin had then announced that he no longer needed the room above the garage where he’d stored away memorabilia from his past, and had suggested that Loki, Thor, and Tony use it as a common room, for lack of a better word. They had set it up with some comfortable couches, a television, sound system, gaming consoles, and bookcases, giving them all a space they could play and relax, whilst keeping their bedrooms free for simply sleeping and dressing. It worked remarkably well and once more Tony was overcome with sheer love for Loki’s entire family. They had taken him in and embraced and accepted him in ways his own family never had. Even with Howard gone, Maria had not seemed at all interested in building a relationship with her son, but Tony found that he didn’t particular care. He had a family now, one of his own choosing, and he didn’t _need_ Maria.

Loki climbed up onto the bed and Tony scooted over, making room for him. They nestled together under the warm blankets and Tony yawned widely, not bothering to cover his mouth. “Urgh, I’m pooped,” he whined. They had been up late the previous night as it had been the final performance of _Eternal Love_ , and he could really do with some more sleep.

“It’s been a hectic few weeks,” Loki agreed, “but you have big plans today remember.”

Tony grunted and wrapped his arms around Loki. “Yeah, I do, but not for another few hours. I plan on making the most of them.”

“Oh, really?” Loki asked, and the shorter teen could feel the smile against his throat. “What exactly were you thinking of? Sleep?”

Rolling them so he was hovering over Loki, Tony gazed down on the perfection that was Loki Odinson. “Mmm, sleep sounds good, but I think ravishing you sounds even better.”

Cool fingers worked their way down beneath the waistband of Tony’s boxers and cupped his ass. “I believe that sounds delightful,” Loki purred.

Tony grinned, and then nosed his way along a pale jaw until he found some very kissable lips. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“You have,” Loki said, “but I will never tire of hearing it, darling.”

“Well then, I love you, babe. So much.”

“And I love you. Now, I believe there was talk of ravishing?”

oOoOo

Mycroft reached over as he drove, placing his hand on Sherlock’s thigh. His brother looked over to him and smiled, his entire face lighting up. The scientist would never get over how it felt to be on the receiving end of such a look, to know that Sherlock’s entire heart belonged only to him. He knew that he had been entrusted with something special, something precious, and he was going to treasure it always, to hold it close and keep it safe.

The past few weeks had been so hard on not only he and his brother, and their two best friends who had been caught up in it all, but also on their families. Mummy had suffered the most of all. She had only just been released from hospital when they’d been taken and she was weak from her illness, but then to have the stress of that horrible phone call thrust upon her, and then to discover that her sons had disappeared, it had been almost too much for her to bear. She had collapsed and been rushed back to hospital, only beginning to regain some semblance of health when she was reunited with her boys. It had been a tearful gathering, with so many conflicting emotions. She and Father had had to learn that their daughter hadn’t died ten years ago, and had been alive and relatively well up until hours before. Then they had to process that Eurus had forced Mycroft to call Mummy, to manipulate her in order to save her from non-existent explosives.

“Mycroft, I didn’t mean those things I said,” she had cried, clinging to her eldest. “I was feeling so horrible and I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m so sorry, sweetheart, so very sorry.”

Of course Mycroft had forgiven her, having finally come to terms himself with the fact that the fire that evening hadn't been his fault. He was just so sorry that she had been forced into Eurus’ demented little game.

They had all tried to return to life as normal since then. Sherlock and his friends had returned to school, had even continued their work on their school production, and by and large, things had gone smoothly for them. Mycroft had had a somewhat more difficult time, trying to manage the fallout from the losses that Stark Industries had suffered. Holmes Inc. had rallied hard, offering their support to their SI colleagues until a new leadership team was introduced. It was in regards to this that Tony had asked Mycroft to meet with him that day, and although he had his suspicions, he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect.

They pulled up in the drive and reluctantly broke away from each other, knowing that they had to watch their contact from now on. Mycroft gave Sherlock a tight smile and they got out of the car and headed for the front door.

“Hi,” Loki said brightly as he opened the door, gesturing them inside where Tony waited in the foyer. Once they were in and the couple had taken their coats, they gave both brothers warm hugs that lasted quite a while longer than they used to. If the brothers clung a little tighter to their friends than usual, well, no one passed comment. Things were different now, had changed between them all and there was no going back.

“Wanna come up and see the progress I’ve made with Dum-E?” Loki asked Sherlock.

“He finally understands you?” the curly haired teen asked as he followed his friend.

“Finally! I don’t know why he found my accent so difficult to understand.”

“He’s just used to Stark’s garish twang, don’t take it personally,” Sherlock retorted.

“Don’t you two teach him any bad habits!” Tony yelled after them, earning him the middle finger from Sherlock’s retreating back. Tony laughed and gestured for Mycroft to follow him into the living room. “Can I get you anything?” he asked. “Tea? Coffee?”

“No, thank you, Anthony, I’m fine. So, what did you need to discuss?”

Tony took a seat opposite him and gave him a wry smile. “I think you know.”

“I may have a theory but let’s not muddy the waters with guesses and vague hints.”

The teen nodded. “You’re right - I need to speak plainly.” He cleared his throat and then straightened his back, donning an aura of authority. “Dad’s dead, so is Obi, the Vice President of the company,” he said bluntly. “I’m the largest shareholder of Stark Industries and despite the crappy way Dad treated me most of the time, I’ve been groomed most of my life to take over one day. I guess that day came around sooner than I thought.”

“Anthony, if you’re asking me to support you while you take your rightful place, you needn’t ask - you know you have it. I’ve been trying my best these past few weeks to hold it all together until you could officially take the reins.”

The teen shook his head. “That’s not it, well, not really.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Look, I’m seventeen, Myc. I have another year left before I can even graduate high school and I’d sort of planned on going to uni for at least one degree. That’s something I still want to do, but I also now have the added responsibility of running a multi-billion dollar company. I can’t do both, it’s too much for anyone, let alone a kid, and I know I’m still very much a fucking kid. I need to find someone to do it for me, for the next few years at least, someone that I trust.” He took a deep breath and held Mycroft’s eye. “You’re the only person I trust that much, Myc.”

Mycroft could feel his jaw dropping. “You’re serious?”

“Myc, I’ve never been more fucking serious in my life. After everything we’ve been through, after all we know about each other, I trust you with my _life_ \- trusting you with the company is nothing compared to that.”

“I don’t know what to say, Anthony.”

He gave a cheeky smile. “How about yes?”

Mycroft laughed. “You know it’s not that simple - I have Holmes Inc. to think about, plus there’s the partnership. The legalities of that might get a little complicated, plus some might see it as a conflict of interest.”

Tony nodded. “I know, and I hope you don’t mind too much, but I’ve already been in discussions with your father.”

Mycroft looked over as the door to the kitchen opened and Siger walked through it, accompanied by Odin and Frigga. Odin carried a large stack of paperwork in his hands and he nodded to the scientist in greeting, his single eye warm. “Good afternoon, Mr Holmes.”

“Mr Odinson, Mrs Odinson,” he returned the greeting. “Father.”

“Hello, Myc. Sorry, there’s been a little colluding going on behind your back,” Siger said with a smile.

“I see. The Board?”

“They see the benefits to this arrangement.”

“So the partnership?” Mycroft couldn’t seem to form complete sentences but luckily his Father knew exactly what he was getting at.

“Will of course be extended once more. It was only due to Howard Stark’s behaviour that we weren’t going to re-sign. This new direction, well, we believe that we can have a much bigger impact on the market than before if we have the full backing of Stark Industries.”

“But that’s exactly why I doubt it’ll work! We stand to gain too much and if I’m at the helm of SI, then every decision I make will be questioned. ‘Did I do it so the family business could make more money or for the good of SI?’”

Tony nodded. “Yes, we thought of that.”

“Oh?”

The teen shrugged. “It won’t be a problem.”

“And just how do you figure that?” Mycroft asked, confused.

“Well, technically speaking, we won’t be in a partnership anymore,” Siger told him.

Mycroft furrowed his brows. “I don’t understand.”

“It’ll be more of a merger,” his father said, grinning.

Tony laughed. “It’ll be great! Once I’m finished uni, I’ll take over the running of SI but you’ll still be in charge of the small electronics division. It’ll just be slightly bigger than before.”

“You’ve managed to sort this out in _three weeks_?” the scientist asked, amazed.

“It’s not all set in stone as yet,” Tony told him. “There’s a lot more work to do, but if you say yes, well, it’ll move a bit quicker.” He suddenly looked hesitant. “So, um, what do you think?”

Mycroft was off the couch and pulling his best friend into a hug in a heartbeat. “You know I’d do anything for you, Anthony. If you trust me with this, then I’m happy to do it.”

“Really?” Tony whispered.

“Yes, really.”

There was a muffled sob from the teen and Mycroft held him that bit tighter, allowing him a moment to process everything. “Thank you,” Tony murmured, his voice choked with emotion.

“I’ll have our lawyers meet with you tomorrow,” Siger said to the Odinsons.

“I’ll clear our schedule for the morning,” Frigga promised.

“I think this calls for a drink,” Odin announced. “Come on, I have champagne chilling in the kitchen. Tony, go and get Loki and the boys, we all need to celebrate.”

oOoOo

It was much, much later, and everyone was feeling quite buzzed, and Mycroft had stumbled out the back door of the Odinson’s place and into the backyard, needing some air. He wandered across to sit down on a limestone retaining wall, and he gazed up into the night. The sky was bright and clear, the stars twinkling merrily. The door swung open again and soon the redhead was joined by Sherlock.

“Whatcha doing?” Sherlock asked, sitting down close to his brother.

“Just taking it all in,” Mycroft told him, sneaking his hand into Sherlock’s, confident that they were safe enough.

“It’s a big step,” the teen mused.

“Yes, it is, but I think we’re all ready for it.”

“Tony has already offered both Loki and I a job,” he said with a laugh.

Mycroft grinned. “Damn, he beat me to it.”

“Do we not have a policy against nepotism?”

“We’re merging two family businesses - I’m pretty sure nepotism is our middle name,” Mycroft quipped.

Sherlock laughed and they fell quiet, watching as their breath fogged against the chill night air. “We’re going to be okay, aren’t we?” he asked after a while and Mycroft instinctively knew that he was talking about _them_ specifically.

Mycroft turned to look at him. “I think we are. Why? Are you having second thoughts?”

Sherlock shook his head and smiled. “No, I’m just feeling oddly optimistic and it’s not at all like me so it’s thrown me a little.”

Chuckling, Mycroft wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him close, nuzzling his face into the soft ebony curls. “We’ve suffered through a lot of bad times, Lockie - I think we’re entitled to a little optimism.” He pulled back and caressed the pale cheek before him. “I love you, brother mine, so much. I always will.”

“Love you too,” Sherlock told him, and leaned in for a kiss.

They passed several minutes that way, sharing sweet kisses in the shadow of the night, enjoying the buoyancy of their new direction. The back door slammed open and they broke apart, only to relax at seeing it was Loki and Tony.

“There you two are,” Loki said with a grin. “Come on, we’re having one more drink before we call it a night.”

“Already?” Sherlock whined.

“Yeah, well, we _do_ have school tomorrow,” Tony told him.

“Urgh, _fine,_ if we must,” Sherlock acquiesced but then shot a grin at the other couple.

The brothers got up from their seat in the garden and smiling, made their way towards the house, where their future, and most importantly, their family, awaited them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos along the way, your feedback and support means so much to me and I really appreciate it. I'm so sad that this story has come to an end - I'm going to miss my sweet boys so much :( I went into this not entirely sure if this sort of crossover would work but hopeful, and the way the universes meshed together worked better than I ever though possible. Thanks to everyone who gave it a chance - I know crossovers aren't everyone's cup of tea xxx


End file.
